


Loving Luffy

by Boozombie



Series: Dofuwani For The Twisted Souls [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL being cute, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Branding, Childhood Friends, Deal With the Devil, Depiction of sexual assault, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like kinda but not really, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOC everyone, One sided Katakuri/Luffy, Panic Attacks, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Transgender, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, croccy needs a hug, doffy needs a hug, i wrote this cause I like it, mwuahahahahha tricked you all huh?, ooc crocodile, pirate married, sooooo much fluff, sorry for breaking hearts, transgender Crocodile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 298,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: After losing his only child Crocodile grew bitter but five years later he clings to the hope he's given that his child may be alive. Crocodile would do anything to be in his son's life. Even if that meant belonging to the one and only Doflamingo.Law found Luffy's sunny smile to be incredibly annoying, but after losing Cora he can't help but think how their smiles are similar. He would do anything to keep that smile from fading from his life twice.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Dofuwani For The Twisted Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014903
Comments: 3243
Kudos: 1926





	1. Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Loving Luffy\\\\\\\\\\\ Traduzione Italiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501707) by [Yuzar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzar/pseuds/Yuzar)



> I’ve always liked the Crocodile is Luffy’s mom theory and so I wanted to give it a story. Also I have a lot of fun with Croccy and Doffy, I swear I love them together even as I sling shot towards hell.

Crocodile rubbed his swollen belly in boredom. If it hadn’t been for that stupid Dragon he wouldn’t be pregnant, and he certainly wouldn’t have stayed pregnant. 

Damn that man, he knew exactly what Crocodile wanted most and was using it against him. If he had any other way to get Ivankov to make his body match his gender then he definitely wouldn’t be pregnant at all. 

“You better be worth the panic attacks, Brat,” Crocodile poked at his belly, feeling the child squirm like it was answering him. “Oh yeah, you’re gonna be a pain.” 

“How are you doing today, Croco-boy?” Ivankov barged into his room, their smile as large as their body. 

Crocodile glared at them but only teasingly. Ivankov was one of the few that respected his real gender even when he began to show. They even helped him through the worst of the panic when his body began to show more feminine traits in response to the hormones of pregnancy. 

“I’d be better if this brat would stop wigging about,” Crocodile pouted. Being pregnant was the worst. Ivankov wouldn’t let him smoke or drink, his body felt more wrong than normal, and people kept touching his belly without permission. It didn’t help that if he shifted into sand, which was an instinct at this point of his life, he could potentially harm his baby. Despite himself the Brat was growing on him as it grew in him. 

“They’re just excited to enter the world and meet you!” Ivankov assured him. 

“It feels like it's cracking to start a fight,” Crocodile ground out. The baby seemed to be practicing punching and kicking inside his womb. 

Ivankov laughed before beginning to do the usual check-ups. They looked over his hormone levels and made sure he and the baby were progressing on schedule. 

It was times like this that Crocodile truly felt like an idiot for getting himself into this situation. He now knew that this had been Dragon's plan all along. Whitebeard’s only biological daughter mixing genes with the Monkey family. It was like he was giving birth to the Chosen One. 

This child would have a powerful lineage on both sides and that is exactly what Dragon had wanted. He’d purposely approached Crocodile, swept him off his feet, and gotten him pregnant. Now he was actively using the leverage that Ivankov worked for him to keep Crocodile from running off with the babe. 

Truly Crocodile had the worst taste in men.

Crocodile didn’t exactly hate the man, he’d fallen head over heels for his driven personality and determination to make the world a better place. Crocodile had even admired it at first, but now he was seeing the other side. The side of Dragon that was so driven that he didn't stop to think about how fucked up making him have a baby really was. It truly gave him insight on how the Navy got so depraved as too over look slavery for the greater good. 

It was still better than going back to his father. Whitebeard was known as a great man but to Crocodile he was just the man that hated him for not being born a man physically. 

His father went on and on about his adopted sons, completely ignoring his ‘daughter’. For years Crocodile trapped in a woman’s body had to deal with being called a name he hated with pronouns he came to despise. All because his father couldn’t understand that Crocodile had been born in the wrong body! 

“Looks like the baby is fine,” Ivankov nodded to him. 

Crocodile smiled softly. He wondered if this would just be his life. Raising the son of the most wanted man in the world while he should be a pirate. Proving his own father wrong about his ability to rule the seas. 

Although this didn’t seem so bad. Maybe once the baby was a toddler Crocodile could rebuild his plans. 

It wouldn’t be the exact life he’d planned for himself after freeing himself from under his father's rein but it would definitely be interesting. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile was sweating and panting, his vision swimming after the full day of labor. He could hear his babies strong cries and he absentmindedly called out to hold his child. 

The baby's cries sounded like they were getting further away and Crocodile soon blacked out. 

* * *

  
  


“He died,” Dragon told him sympathetically. Crocodile weeped, he sobbed for hours. He was inconsolable over the death of his baby. People asked him if he wanted to have a funeral for the child but he couldn’t even bear the thought of it. 

Ivankov forced him into bed rest for the next two weeks, saying they wouldn’t even bring up the topic of his gender change until he was fully rested. 

Sitting in the room he’d had through the pregnancy had been maddening. It caused Crocodile nightmares. 

Night after night he dreamed of the sound of his baby’s cry, even while being told that the child hadn't cried ever. He’d been a still born, his umbilical cord strangled the life from him as he was being born. Crocodile couldn’t help but blame himself. 

The moment he was healed and Ivankov fixed his body, Crocodile set off. Didn’t even tell Dragon goodbye. He left the Revolutionary Armies base with a stolen ship and never looked back. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile began his true pirating career in great shape, taking lessons from Dragon he established an underground operation of bounty hunters and spies. It was great for intelligence gathering and for getting money for his operation. 

He had an ambition, he was going to show that old Whitebeard that the son he threw away would be the one taking the One Piece! His first step was landing the title of Warlord, the second was to conquer a country. A home base of sorts. Once he was Alabasta’s ruler, he could have more security to go after the One Piece. 

For the next four years Crocodile worked hard to build a relationship with Cobra, the current ruler of his chosen country, and built a reputation for being a pirate that cares about the common good. Even as it hurt his heart to see Cobra dote on his child, knowing he could never do that for his own. 

He hated the man for never having to feel the loss that came with losing a child and he hated him for having such a loving relationship with his daughter. One day he’d rip that away from Cobra, just like the world ripped away his own child. 

It wasn’t long before he was given the title of Warlord and Crocodile’s plans for conquering the Grand Line got closer to reality. 

Sailing always made Crocodile think of things he wished he could forget. He always thought about how he’d wanted to teach his little Brat to sail, he’d wanted to do so much. 

“Boss?” Daz approached him from behind. 

“What?” Crocodile asked as he lit his cigar. 

“You seem a bit somber, we all thought you’d be more excited to be summoned as a Warlord,” Daz explained. 

Crocodile smiled softly. He liked Daz, he was loyal and did good work. He was probably one of the few on the crew that was here because he wanted to work under Crocodile. He was also one of the few that knew Crocodile had been born in the wrong body. 

“I’m fine, just thinking,” Crocodile sighed, leaning against the railing. “Do you have any children Daz?” 

Daz raised a brow and stepped up to lean against the railing with the man. “If I did I wouldn’t know it. I’m pretty sure no woman wants me parenting any kid.” 

“My boy would have been four today,” Crocodile stated, sadness leaking into his voice. He knew it was probably a good thing. Pirate life wasn’t exactly the best life for a child but Crocodile couldn’t help wishing that the result of his pregnancy had been different. 

Daz put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d had a child.”

“He died the day he was born, the cord choked him before he could even cry.”

Daz squeezed his shoulder but didn’t say anything. He just allowed Crocodile to grieve on the day of his dead child's birth. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile was barely listening as the goat man explained why they were summoned. He showed the latest bounties and told them of the biggest pirate threats. 

The reason he couldn’t focus? The large blonde man in a pink coat hadn’t stopped staring at him the entire time! Crocodile squirmed in his seat, trying to continue looking unbothered by anything. He believed the pirate staring at him was named something ridiculous like Doflamingo. 

“And for the last order of business, Sir Crocodile will be joining your ranks as a Warlord as of today.” 

Sengoku got up with a sigh and left them to do as they pleased now that the meeting was over. 

Crocodile saw no need to stay here with men and women that he barely cared about but it would seem the pink freak had other ideas. 

“ _Sir_ Crocodile, huh?” The man laughed as he hopped up on the table to perch like a bird. “You worried about being confused with a lady there, huh, mister muscles?” 

Crocodile glared. He didn’t have to explain anything to this man. Him and his feathery pink coat probably never had to defend how he knew he was a man. 

“Am I obliged to answer you? Doflaming-who?” The man with the large sword actually chuckled when the feathers on the man’s coat ruffled. 

“You men bore me,” the uppity snake woman suddenly sighed. She got up with the arrogance of a queen, barely sparing them all a glance as she left. 

Once she was gone the pink coated man seemed to wait and see if anyone else would decide to leave but no one did. It seemed everyone had time to kill and was interested in what would happen next. 

“Donquixote Doflamingo,” the pink coated man leaned forward, forcing Crocodile to lean back. “You should remember that.”

Crocodile leveled him with a glare, refusing to back down. “And why should I?” Crocodile bit out. He honestly couldn’t think of a reason to not erase this man from his memory entirely the moment he left. 

The man licked his lips explicitly. “Because I’ll have you screaming it tonight.” 

Crocodile choked on his cigar when he sucked in a surprised breath. A chair scraped as the fishmen got up suddenly. 

“I’m done,” the fishmen announced. “This is too strange for me.” He quickly fled the room. Crocodile had the mind to do the same. 

A large man with horns and stitches also got up and left without a word. He seemed very embarrassed. Crocodile soon got his breathing under control but still could barely believe what had been said. 

Sure, he liked men as a gay man but he hadn’t had another man come into him so aggressively since becoming a man in body! 

“With no respect to you, that will not happen even if you were the last man in the seas,” Crocodile snapped. 

Doflamigo grinned like he’d won the game. “So you do like men then?” 

Crocodile stood suddenly. “Goodbye.” 

“Aw don’t go,” Doflamigo called. “I didn’t mean to scare you off!” The blonde raised a hand in a manner Crocodile found threatening. 

Suddenly Crocodile stalled, his body going stiff like someone else had taken the controls. Doflamingo wiggled his fingers and Crocodile was stepping closer to him against his own will. 

The moment Crocodile realized what was going on his expression dropped into a bored look. Doflamingo looked at him with curiosity. 

“This is normally when my little marionettes started crying out in confusion,” Doflamigo stated. “ _Oh please! What’s going on? Why can’t I control my body!_ Like that! Come on, beg for me to let you go.” He mimicked what Crocodile could only assume was past victims. 

Crocodile only rolled his eyes before letting his body crumble into sand completely. The sand pile zipped past the man before he reassembled himself at the door. 

“I don’t beg, once again goodbye.” Crocodile opened the door and marched out with that. He grunted in annoyance as he could hear the pink madman’s laughter follow him down the hallway. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile waited patiently on the deck of the Marine ship for them to set sail. He wanted to get back to his own ship so he could continue grieving in peace. Just as he had for the last four years, all he wanted was a cigar, a bottle of his best whiskey, and to lock himself up in his office until he could forget about the tragedy for another year. 

“Fate smiled down on us,” a laugh called Crocodile out of his thoughts and he groaned. Doflamingo was being led onto his ship!

“Why are you here?”

“Well Croccy, we are sharing a lift, that’s why.” Doflamingo hopped up to sit on the railing and Crocodile let out a tired sigh. He just wanted to grieve his baby and this asshole kept hitting on him! 

Crocodile lit a cigar and stuck it into his mouth grumpily. 

“Who did you bribe?” He asked plainly. 

Doflamingo laughed, looking like he’d fall off the railing at any moment. Crocodile entertained the idea of shoving him but decided against committing murder in front of a fleet of Marines. 

“Oh I don’t have to bribe. I just have a lot of _influence,_ ” Doflamingo leaned down into Crocodile's space, making him back up with a snarl. Dear gods, this man was really large. 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes at him. He didn’t like that the man could apparently do what he liked. Influence meant a lot when dealing with the corrupt monster that was the Marines. If Doflamingo had it then he was certainly very dangerous and powerful. Maybe he should sleep with him just to have some favor with him, or it might be better to keep him at arms length so he still had that card to play.....

“Oh, I can see in your eyes I’ve interested you.” Doflamingo cackled when Crocodile kept silent for longer than the blond was willing to wait. “I might be willing to extend some of that influence to get you something, if you’re willing to pay a bit.”

Crocodile stepped away. He knew exactly what the pink bastard wanted, mostly because he hadn’t once tried to hide what he wanted. Crocodile wasn’t willing to give any of himself up at this time, he didn’t exactly need any of this man’s so called influence. 

“No, even with all your _influence_ I still wouldn’t sleep with you,” Crocodile told him firmly. 

Doflamingo laughed again but Crocodile could see a vein popping above his hideous glasses. “There is nothing you want? No information, or maybe some favor from the government I could get you?” 

Now this was just getting embarrassing. No one wanted to see a ten foot tall man beg for sex. 

“There is nothing that could convince me to fuck you, now please, kindly back off.”

Doflamingo hopped off the railing but didn’t walk away yet. “If the time ever comes when you realize you need my help,” Doflamingo reaches forward and slid a card into Crocodiles jacket. “Don’t hesitate to call, this offer doesn't have an expiration date.”

With that the man finally left and Crocodile could finally breathe again. He hadn’t realized how suffocating Doflamingo's presence had been. 

The ship finally set off after their conversation ended and Crocodile was convinced he’d made them wait so they could talk longer. 

Becoming a Warlord might have been a mistake if dealing with this man became a routine. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile was almost excited to see his ship, his ship meant he could finally escape Doflamingo's relentless flirting. The past four hours had been nothing but innuendos, veiled comments all about the attractive parts of his body, and Doflamingo trying to trick him into agreeing to join his crew. 

The worst of it was Doflamingo kept making crew members fight each other to fix his boredom. It was all giving Crocodile a headache. On the plus side he hadn’t thought about his loss the entire time sense he was so preoccupied with avoiding the pink bastard. 

“Boss!” Daz called from the deck of the pirate ship. He looked nonchalant like normal but Crocodile could tell he’d been worrying. It was always possible the government could betray them. 

“Daz,” Crocodile nodded in greeting. 

Crocodile didn’t waste any time. He shifted into sand and regathered himself on the deck of his own ship. He was most definitely running away from the pink bastard. 

“Running away, Croccy?” Doflamingo called from the Marine ships deck. 

“Boss?” Daz looked to him in confusion, wondering why some random pervert was calling him such a cutesy name. 

“Leave it Daz, just get us away from here.” Crocodile turned away, trying his hardest to ignore Doflamingo. The man was shouting things that made every sailor around them blush. 

“I see I worried for nothing,” Daz muttered, getting the ship moving. Crocodile was having a hard time not just killing everyone. 

“I’ve attracted yet another dangerous man, this is something to worry about!” Crocodile snapped before stomping his way to his quarters and slamming the door. 

* * *

  
  


A year passed and Crocodile was well on his way with his plan. His casino was being built and he was quickly becoming a beloved hero in the minds of the Alabasta citizens. 

He had acquired more powerful allies. Bon Clay stood out because of his devil fruit, he would become a key piece in Crocodiles plan. All he had to do was promise his kingdom would be accepting of Queers, which wasn’t hard to agree to when he was a man who had been born as a girl. He understood the feeling of being rejected because of what he knew versus what his gender said. 

But just when everything was looking up something had to go wrong. 

Crocodile happened to hear from Bon Clay that Ivankov got captured and thrown in Impel Down. He had no plans to go break them out or anything as ridiculous as that but.... Crocodile couldn’t forget the memory of hearing his baby cry. He had hidden his doubt about the babies death for years but with Ivankov in prison...... well, maybe he could get answers. 

He and the Queer Queen had formed a friendship the year Crocodile had been with Dragon. So if Dragon wasn’t around he might be able to find out the truth. 

For the next two weeks Crocodile called Sengoku incessantly, requesting permission to visit Ivankov again and again. Sadly a Warlord meeting with a revolutionary higher up made the Marines very uneasy. 

Just as Crocodile was about to give up and sink into the depression that came with never knowing if his child truly died something caught his eye. Doflamingo's card, Crocodile had never used it since he hadn’t wanted the bastard to have his number. Could he really trade a one night stand for the possibility that his child was alive?

Crocodile was calling before he could even ponder that thought. Of course it was worth it! If his baby was alive then that meant he was a father and he wasn’t going to abandon his child!

The call was picked up on the fifth ring. 

“Hey hey hey hey! Who the heck is calling?” A dumb sounding voice answered and the snail took on the look of a slimy person. 

“Get me Doflamingo, tell him it’s Crocodile.” 

It took no time at all before the snail morphed to have Doflamingo’s sunglasses. 

“Croccy! I was beginning to fear you’d forgotten about me, what do I owe the pleasure?” The man crooned over the line. 

Crocodile hissed out a breath, poured himself a double shot of whiskey, and knocked it back. 

“I’m in need of your _influence.”_

The snail took on a grin wider than Crocodile thought possible and he knew the man on the other side was probably smug with victory. 

“Oh really now? And what exactly does my Croccy need?”

Crocodile didn’t fight the ‘my Croccy’ title. He was basically selling himself for this opportunity and they both knew it. 

“I need to visit the revolutionary Ivankov in Impel Down,” Crocodile stated, really hoping he didn’t have to answer any follow up questions about this but he knew Doflamingo had to know in order to get him this chance. 

The line was silent. Crocodile knew it was a huge favor, maybe even something that couldn’t be done but he _needed_ this. He needed the closure at least. The memories haunted him every single year as the date of his child's birth came around again. It was almost time for his fifth birthday. 

“That’s a big favor, Crocodile. I’m going to need to know why if I’m ever going to get that approved.” The answer came and Crocodile cursed but again he didn’t really have a choice here. 

“Ivankov possibly knows what happened to.... my son,” Crocodile hissed, hating that he had to reveal this bit of information. 

Silence again, Crocodile could picture Doflamingo sitting in shock and staring at the receiver. Crocodile knew he didn’t come off as a family man but it was his father in him that made him want to be there for his own child. 

“Who is the mother?” Doflamingo hissed, the demanding question caught Crocodile by surprise. It sounded so angry! 

Crocodile shook his head. “That doesn’t matter, can you get me down there or not?” Crocodile bounced his leg and ran his hand through his hair. If this didn’t work then he’d probably never really know. 

Doflamingo made some kind of growling noise before muttering something Crocodile didn’t catch. “You realize what you're asking for, right? What I’m going to demand of you?” 

Crocodile shivered slightly. He did know, but it would be worth it. He’d be at Doflamingo’s beck and call but he may just be a father to a living child and that was worth knowing. 

“Yes, anything you want from me. Take it all for all I care!” Crocodile did his best for his voice not to shake. Yet again his body was going to be subject to the whims of another, but it wasn’t like it was anything Crocodile wasn’t willing to do. He liked sex, and Doflamingo was attractive. It wouldn’t be a terrible experience. 

“I’ll call you with the arrangements.” The snail clicked and the line went dead. 

Crocodile didn’t know if he should celebrate or drown himself in sorrow. He wasn’t even sure if Doflamingo could even do as he’d asked and if he could.... well that was a whole other pail of worms. Oh one hand it would be amazing if he had been right to distrust Dragon and on the other he could possibly be throwing himself right back into the grief that had almost killed him five years ago. 

Days passed and everyone knows that something is wrong with Crocodile. His hair was a mess, he hadn’t showered, his clothes were tarnished, and he hadn’t left his office for more than going to the bathroom. Ms. Doublefinger brought him food of which he barely touched. 

He worried that if he left the office he’d miss the fated phone call from Doflamingo. He could barely stand the anxiety of it all. That was possibly because he hadn’t slept in days. 

Blessedly his transponder snail began to ring. Crocodile shifted into sand and was in front of it before it got through one ring. He snatched up the receiver without a care about him being much too eager. He didn’t care if he came off desperate!

“Hello!?” 

“Mhmm Croccy, eager are you? If you wanted into my bed so badly you could have asked at any time.” Crocodile cringed but didn’t say anything. Waiting impatiently for Doflamingo to tell him if he actually managed to get Crocodile into Impel Down. “A Marine ship is coming to pick you up. You may not bring any of your crew, they will escort you straight to Impel Down and back to Alabasta. You will have to be searched and wear Sea Prime Stone Handcuffs when you go down.” 

Crocodile basically collapsed into his seat in relief, he couldn’t believe the man actually managed to get him permission to go into the great prison. 

Who the hell was he to have so much power?

“When will you be collecting?” Crocodile asked, wanting to know when he was expected to fulfill his end of the unspoken bargain. 

“When I feel like it,” Doflamingo said casually but Crocodile could hear that he was a bit angry. Did it really bother him so much that Crocodile had partners in the past? He was in his thirties, of course he’d had past relationships!

“Alright,” Crocodile paused, gearing up to say something he rarely said. “Thank you Doflamingo.”

“....Doffy, you will call me Doffy from now on.” Crocodile knew about order when he heard it. He sighed, he didn’t have much bargaining room at the moment and so silently agreed. 

“Thank you Doffy.”

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile didn’t like the Sea Prime handcuffs. He itched at his wrists and they kept him vulnerable. The warden had seemed uncomfortable about his presence here, and rather annoyed by it too. Crocodile could only assume that Doflamingo had gone above his head and the man was very upset by this. 

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid or ill throw you into the darkest cell I have,” Magellan narrowed his eyes at him as they stepped out into the frozen waste land that was Level 5. Crocodile had no idea how actively making prisoners' lives as miserable as possible was justice but he wasn’t Dragon so he wouldn’t whine about it. 

“No need to worry, I have no plans to disrupt this place,” Crocodile spoke honestly because he truly didn’t. 

They walked through the tundra for a while, wolves following hungrily behind them. Who the hell thought releasing wolves was in anyway humane but he doubted that was their goal here. 

“We’re here,” Magellan announced. Crocodile looked up and looked around the cell looking for Ivankov’s distinctive purple hair. 

“Croco-boy!” The call pulled Crocodile’s eyes and he finally found who he was looking for. Ivankov was shivering in a corner with barely anything to warm them, and Crocodile wished he had something to give them to warm up. 

“Ivan,” Crocodile nodded his head. 

“What are you doing here?” They narrowed their heavily makeup covered eyes. “It doesn’t seem like you are a prisoner, HEE HAW!” 

“I’m not, I came to see you,” Crocodile told her as he stepped forward. Magellan coughed and gave him a warning look. They didn’t want him getting too close. 

“After not even giving me a goodbye? I nursed you for an entire year and yet you left so suddenly the moment you got what you wanted from me!” Ivankov cried. A few of the shaking prisoners around them looked between them strangely, they wanted to know about whatever odd relationship happened between a Warlord and a revolutionary. “It was such a cold way to treat me after all I did, I might just- I might just..... freeze-“ Ivankov shriveled up, pretending to go still from the cold. “OR NOT!” They jumped up and struck a pose. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes. “Glad to see even prison can’t change you.” 

“Nothing can change a queer Croco-boy, we’ve faced hardships worse than this,” Ivankov laughed. “Now, why would you come see me? I can’t imagine this was easy for you to arrange, it must be important?” 

Crocodile glanced at the warden, and then to the guards, and the prisoners. He hated revealing himself, he was a man that kept his cards close to his vest but it was unavoidable in this situation. 

“It’s almost been five years Ivankov, and no matter what you all told me I heard cries that day,” Crocodile spoke a bit cryptically, knowing Ivankov understood. “Please just tell me the truth. I’ve grieved for five years now, I need to know.” 

Ivankov backed away from the bars, looking away, for a moment Crocodile caught a brief flash of guilt on their face. 

“The baby died, Crocodile, we told you that.” 

“Bullshit!” Crocodile slammed his cuffs on the bars, causing everyone to jump. “I heard him cry! I know I did!” 

“You were delirious!” They argued back. The guilt was plain in their eyes now. 

“Ivan,” Crocodile's voice cracked. “He forced that pregnancy on me.” Everyone froze, realization on their faces but Crocodile couldn’t care anymore. “For an entire year I was basically his prisoner, kept around because of the promise that you could fix my body! I didn’t want to have that child but I fell in love with him as he grew in me against my wishes. Can’t you understand how cruel it is to, after all of that, tell me he’s dead? Strangled by his own umbilical cord.... in my mind you and him are no better than the World Government!” 

Dead silence followed, Crocodile was close to tears. He had risked everything for this, revealed himself, and embarrassed himself all for this chance. If Ivankov didn’t tell him then he had nothing left. 

“Croco-boy...” 

“You became my friend in those months Ivan, please. I can’t take another year of nightmares, I can’t take thinking my only child died before they could even live anymore.” 

Ivankov struggled with themself for a moment. Crocodile knew comparing them to the World Government was a crushing blow but it was how he felt. They had used him, at least Dragon had, and Crocodile couldn’t forget that. 

Finally Ivankov seemed to come to a decision. “He gave the baby to his father, you remember who that is, right?”

Crocodile looked up at him with awe filling his eyes. His baby was alive! He nodded eagerly, hoping there was more. 

“All I know is the child is East.” 

“Do-do you know his name?” he asked. 

Ivankov shook his head. “His grandfather named him, after receiving him. I’m sorry that I don’t know.”

Crocodile shook his head, took a breath, and accepted what he got. This was more than he dared hope for. 

“Thank you Ivan, for telling me.” Crocodile dared to give them a thin smile. “Take care of yourself here, I’d hate to hear about your death.” 

“You as well Croco-boy, don't go dying on me.” 

“Time to go,” Magellan stepped forward and indicated with his head for Crocodile to turn around now and head back. 

Crocodile nodded his head and turned away. 

They got back to the lift and the tense silence was palatable. There had been great concern about why Crocodile, of all people, wanted to visit Ivankov, now they were all avoiding his eyes. They all seemed a bit embarrassed that this huge deal they were so worried about ended up just being a parent trying to track down their child. 

Magellan coughed awkwardly, glancing down at Crocodile, no doubt trying to picture him as a girl; and pregnant no less. 

“What?” Crocodile tried to go back to his devil may care personality. It was hard with his heart racing and an excited smile trying to take over. He was just so relieved and ecstatic! 

“Um.... just- congratulations,” he muttered. 

Crocodile couldn’t contain the soft look that took over his face. 

His child was out there somewhere. He didn’t even need to think about what he’d do next. He’d be setting sail for the East Blue. 

* * *

  
  


It didn’t take long to send out spies to every corner of the East Blue, Crocodile himself was going from island to island; looking for his child. All he knew was the boy was almost five and most likely had black hair. 

He went from town to town, asking if they had seen vice admiral Garp the Hero. So far he hadn’t had any luck, in fact most people were scared off by the pirate ship. 

He knew Garp was visiting the kid, he just had no idea where since Garp could travel through the Calm Belt. This was so frustrating! 

It took weeks of searching until finally intel came in of seeing a small Naval ship frequenting Dawn Island in irregular intervals and strangely enough docking at a rural area instead of in the capital. 

Crocodile was quickly setting off in that direction. It was the best lead he had gotten so far! 

“Boss,” Daz came up behind him. The man had been growing increasingly worried over the last few days. 

“What?” Crocodile snarled. 

“You need to rest.” 

“Not until I find him.” Crocodile almost snapped the cigar in his mouth. No one could understand how much he had wanted to be a good father. An accepting father that loved his child no matter what they choose. He had already missed four birthdays, and probably countless milestones in his child’s life. He refused to miss anymore!

Daz gave up while Bon Clay fretted from the background. Normally he wouldn’t take the man, since he had his own crew, but he hadn’t known if he’d need him for this. Crocodile wasn’t taking any chances. 

When Dawn Island came into view Crocodile had them dock away from the small village they were heading for. He didn’t want to freak them out, especially if his child could be potentially scared by pirates entering their waters. 

“Stay on the ship, I’ll scout myself,” Crocodile ordered his crew before shifting into sand and making his way through the forest at a fast pace. He moved until he was at the edge of the village where he reassembled. 

The sleepy village as busling in the early morning, people walked around a small fish market, a few children ran around playing happily. Crocodile looked at each of them closely, somehow he could tell that none were his own. 

One was too old, another’s hair was too light, and again and again he could tell none with his baby. Eventually he came upon a bar. 

“Party’s bar?” Crocodile read aloud. A bar was always good for information, it was why he had Ms. Doublefinger working as a barmaid. 

Crocodile straightened his jacket as he entered. 

“Welcome!” A pretty young lady smiled up at him from behind the counter. The establishment was mostly empty this time of day besides an older man wearing a rastafarian hat and a cane against his leg. “Please take a seat, what can I get for you?” 

“Just a whiskey on the rocks,” Crocodile slid onto the seat at the bar table. 

The girl nodded with a bright smile and got to work getting his order. “I haven’t seen you around before, are you from the capital?”

The elder man side eyed him, suspiciously looking him up and down. 

“No I’m traveling,” Crocodile said soothingly. 

“Oh? We don’t get many travelers, expect for a few pirates now and then,” she laughed. Crocodile almost choked on his drink. She didn’t seem afraid of the idea of pirates at all. What a strange girl. 

“Makino!” The elder man gasped. “Those pirates are a blight to our town! You shouldn’t laugh about them stopping in here!” 

Makino laughed again, patting the older man’s hand. “Relax Wood Slap, It’s because of those pirates that the others never bother us here. We might as well accept it.” 

“That is mayor to you!” The man yelled but then sighed, giving up. 

“Now that that is settled,” the girl cheerfully said as she turned back to Crocodile. “What sort of traveling are you doing, sir?” 

Crocodile thought about what he should say. He didn’t want to lose all his cards but sometimes he had to give up one in order to gain information. 

“I’m looking for someone.” Crocodile shrugged, finishing off his drink and tipping his glass towards the girl to indicate he wanted another. 

“Oh? Who could you be looking for in our sleepy village?” Makino asked while filling his glass. 

“I don’t know if they are here.” Crocodile shrugged again. “All I know is they are in the East Blue, he’d be about five now.”

Crocodile watched their reactions closely. The man, Wood Slap, seemed to go pale while Makino suddenly grew stern and protective. 

“Looking for a child? What business do you have with one?” She asked between clenched teeth. Crocodile figured they knew what much danger the child of Dragon could be in, they probably thought he was hunting the boy to kill him off. 

“I don’t look it, but I was once a woman,” Crocodile told them, taking a chance. He watched them calm down because of pure confusion. He was sure now his child was here, he might as well be honest so these people didn’t call up Garp. “My child was stolen from me, I spent the last five years thinking he had died in childbirth. All I want is to see him, give him a birthday present. As a parent should.”

Makino was staring at him with awe, she had been under the impression that Luffy’s mother hadn’t cared to take him all this time. To hear that she, well he, had been tricked into thinking he was gone, it was so heartbreaking. And yet at the same time it was so beautiful that he’d go to such lengths to find him. 

Although she wasn’t sure if this man was Luffy’s mother, she just had a feeling. 

“Well...”

“MAKINO!” A door behind the bar opened and a little ball of sunshine sprinted up to the counter. “Did Shanks dock again?! I heard you talking about pirates! I’m gonna get him to let me on his ship!” 

The child talked fast, a beaming smile on his face. Crocodile knew that smile well. That was Garp’s smile, it was Dragon’s smile, it was the Monkey family smile. 

The boy looked like he grinned with his whole self, his eyes were wide, unlike either of his parents. They were filled with wonder and a light hearted happiness. Crocodile couldn’t believe how much his heart melted at the sight. 

His child.... wait did he say Shanks?

As much as Crocodile wanted to stay, talk to the boy, he determined he needed more information. 

Without a thought Crocodile turned to sand, leaving the establishment while the man was busy yelling at the boy about being a pirate, and the woman was laughing with the boy. 

“Luffy! If you become a pirate your grandpa will be disappointed!” 

“Luffy,” Crocodile mumbled in reverence the moment he reassembled outside the door. He listened in for a moment longer. 

“Oh Luffy, someone is here to see yo- oh, he’s gone.” Crocodile felt a little bad about just ditching. She probably already thought bad of him considering he hadn’t shown up for his child in five years, now he had run the moment Luffy entered. 

“Huh? Who was here Makino?” 

“Um, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m sure he’ll come back,” The old man said grumpily. “He sounded much too determined just to leave after one look.” 

What an observant elder that man was. 

* * *

  
  


“Did you find him?” Daz asked the moment Crocodile stepped back onto the ship. 

Crocodile smiled. “I did.” He lit up a cigar as he finally made his way towards his cabin to sleep. “His name is Luffy.” 

Crocodile was about to close the door when Daz cleared his throat. He looked at the once assassin questionably. 

“Orders sir?” 

“Oh, yes. Find out why Red Haired Shanks has been docking here. I wouldn’t want to run into him.” _Especially because he knows my secret._

* * *

  
  


No matter the danger there was no way Crocodile was going to miss Luffy’s fifth birthday. So after a week of not being able to figure out the reason behind the Red Haired pirates presence here Crocodile left despite the danger; a wrapped gift in his arms. 

He’d already found out Luffy stayed with Makino in the living quarter above the bar. He had his own little room, and luckily the window was open. 

Once again his sand powers came in handy. He was reassembling in the room before he could even think of the consequences. 

Before he was fully back together the small sleeping child blinked and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. 

“Wha-?” He mumbled looking up at Crocodile without a hint of fear. He felt so proud, and he didn’t even fully understand why! They just looked at each other for a long time before the boy blinked and cocked his head curiously. “Mister, who are you?” 

“I’m...” Crocodile paused. What should he say? He couldn’t say he was the boy's mother because he probably wouldn’t understand something so complex. “I’m the Sandman.” 


	2. Stowaway

_“Mister, who are you?”_

_“I’m...” Crocodile paused. What should he say? He couldn’t say he was the boy's mother because he probably wouldn’t understand something so complex. “I’m the Sandman.”_

“Oh, really? But I was sleeping, I thought the Sandman only comes when you can’t sleep?” The innocent child asked, tilting his head with even more confusion. 

Crocodile chuckled and decided to play along. “That’s right but today is a special day, do you know why?” 

Suddenly Luffy grinned. “It’s my birthday! I’m five!” He held up his hand to indicate five years old. 

Crocodile felt his heart melt again. 

“Exactly, and I have a present for you,” Crocodile whispered as he pulled the wrapped gift from his coat and showed it to the child. He immediately began to bounce in his bed in excitement. 

“Present! Present!” He put his hands out to reach for the gift. Crocodile chuckled again and handed over the gift. 

Luffy grinned as he ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled out the small replica of Crocodile’s pirate ship. He hadn’t known what Luffy liked and so thought it would be a good memento. 

“A pirate ship!” Luffy gasped in excitement, holding it up like it was something precious. He hugged it to his chest and smiled widely up at Crocodile. “Thank you Sandman!” 

“You’re welcome Luffy,” Crocodile responded as he patted the boy on the head. His hair was so soft, and his smile was like the sun itself, Crocodile already knew he’d do anything for this child; his child. “Now go to sleep.”

Obediently Luffy put the ship on his bedside table and laid down, quickly falling asleep. 

Crocodile sat there for a long time, just watching the happy little boy sleep so peacefully. He seemed so at peace here, Crocodile didn’t want to disturb that, but he also desperately wanted to get to know his child. 

It didn’t take him long to come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be telling Luffy. Crocodile could be okay with just being the Sandman, just someone that Luffy can depend on to care about him. Crocodile could live with this much. 

“Goodnight Luffy,” Crocodile whispered, brushing Luffy’s hair out of his face. 

“Od’ nigh’ Sandma’,” Luffy mumbled in his sleep back, making Crocodile smile down at him. This kid had already stolen his heart and Crocodile was alright with that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I wasn’t sure you’d come back,” Makino smiled at him as he entered the bar a full week later. He honestly hadn’t known he’d come back either. He’d thought about leaving, letting Luffy just grow up a normal child but it had hurt too much to even think about. 

So here he was, sitting down at the bar as he nervously waited for the moment Luffy enviably recognized him as his Sandman. 

Crocodile sat down and Makino already had a drink poured for him. “He loves his pirate ship by the way. He carries it everywhere with him.” 

Crocodile tried not to smile at that, instead he put on a stern face. “I have no idea what you mean,” he muttered. 

Makino giggled. “So the small model ship just appeared in the night on Luffy’s birthday with no help from the mysterious parent on the island? Strange.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and Crocodile blushed slightly. 

“Did he really like it?” Crocodile asked, clearing his throat in embarrassment. 

Makino fully laughed this time. “He adores it, he’s already shown the entire village his pirate ship.” 

Crocodile sat back in satisfaction, enjoying the quiet company of the girl as she cleaned the bar. Then the bar door opened with a bang and the laughter of men sauntered in without a care. 

“Oh Shanks, you’re back again!” Makino happily called. She didn’t notice the way Crocodile tensed, doing his best to become invisible. 

“Makino! We missed your drinks, get a round for my crew!” The unmistakable sound of Shanks' voice called out. 

“Of course,” Makino began to work diligently as Crocodile tried to curl himself up on the barstool. 

Crocodile kept his face down and turned to the side and yet of course the redhead just had to sit right next to him. 

“I hope you aren’t here to cause trouble,” Shanks said quietly to him, his voice low even as his smile stayed. “I had to rush back when I heard a pirate ship was seen docking on this side of the island, I’d hate to ruin a morning with a fight. Especially a fight with an old friend.” 

Crocodile cursed, Shanks probably sensed him the moment he stepped foot on the island. 

“No trouble here,” Crocodile snapped at him. “Just a man getting a drink.” 

Shanks looked at him seriously for a long moment, the bar had long gone silent as his crew was ready to attack, if Shanks judged him a liar. 

Shanks grinned wide and laughed. “Then it’s good to see you!” He threw an arm around Crocodile’s shoulder and the room grew joyous again. 

“I haven’t seen you since Loguetown, I didn’t know you were still hanging around the East.” Crocodile shoved his arm off and took up his refilled drink. Makino was certainly an efficient barmaid. 

Shanks took up the bottle of rum that was placed in front of him and took a few gulps. “I’ve been finishing up Rogers last wish the last few years, plus gathering my own crew but I’m sure you’ve heard about that Mr. Warlord.” 

Crocodile cracked a smile. Shanks was no weakling but he was never a huge threat unless you mess with something he cares about. So Crocodile allowed himself to relax. 

“I did, the Marines are scared shitless of you. They think you know about that treasure, and that you’ll follow in Rogar’s footsteps.” 

Shanks smacked the table and gasped, loudly gaffling. 

“No way do I have such ambitions! I know it’s not waiting for me,” Shanks told him loudly. Crocodile only gave a slight chuckle because he had known that, years of living with his father and baquenting with the Roger crew after their battles had allowed Crocodile to get to know Shanks intimately. He wouldn’t call them friends as Shanks had but he did know the man’s character enough to know he wasn’t after the One Piece. 

Shanks and his crew began to talk, laughing, and just genuinely having a good time together. 

Crocodile didn’t engage in their celebration for celebrations sake but he thoroughly enjoyed being on the outskirts of it. It felt nice to be around such close knit pirates again. 

As much as he resented his father for not accepting him as a son Crocodile did have good memories of growing up on a pirate ship. His dad had certainly loved him and the crew had thought of him as a part of their family. Just not in the way Crocodile had wanted. He didn’t realize how much he had missed the closeness. 

Crocodile was pulled out of the strange situation by his mini Transponder Snail beginning to ring. 

The bar quieted again, the tension rising. The rival pirate crew not knowing if this call would be the one that changed the friendly dynamic into one of violence. 

“What?” Crocodile asked as he accepted the call. 

“Boss,” Daz began. “... He called, says it's time for your end of the deal. He sent coordinates to an island, he expects you as soon as possible.” 

Crocodile groaned, letting his head fall back as he ran his one hand through his hair. 

“Alright, start loading the supplies. We will set sail as soon as I get back.” 

“Boss?” Daz asked, his voice growing concerned. 

“What Daz?” Crocodile was already standing up. He wasn’t unaware of the concerned look Makino was giving him or the calculating look of Shanks. 

“Are you sure about this? You could always run away.” That got Shanks attention. Crocodile could see he pretty much knew exactly what was being talked about in this call. 

“I knew the consequences of asking him for a favor, I’m not going to run like a coward or a cheat. Get the damn ship ready to sail!” Crocodile ended the call with a sharp snap. 

“You’re leaving?” Makino frowned. “But Luffy-“

“It’s fine, I don’t want him to know anyway. It’s better like this,” Crocodile told her to the immense confusion of the Red Haired pirates. “This is for the drink,” Crocodile pushed forward enough coins to cover his drinks from both visits. “And this is for anything the boy might need.” Crocodile dropped a large bag of treasure and turned away. 

“Croc,” Shanks called out, his eyebrows pinched in concern. Crocodile stopped and looked back at him with a raised brow. “If you are in trouble...?”

“I wouldn’t need help from the likes of you. I can handle my own business, don’t get ahead of yourself you damn bleeding heart,” Crocodile smirked at him, Shanks smirking back 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed,” Shanks told him with that same cocky grin he always had. 

“You as well.” Crocodile tipped his head as he continued to the door. 

The door behind him opened just as he was stepping out. “Shanks you’re back! Look, look! I got a pirate ship of my own!” Luffy’s happy cry allowed Crocodile to walk out with a satisfied smile. Yeah, this was all he needed, it was better this way. 

Crocodile took his time walking back to his ship, enjoying the quiet of the island. The forest was quaint and the people had all been kind. It was a good place for Luffy to grow up, Garp had chosen well. 

It took more than an hour to get back to his ship, he had stalled longer than he’d care to admit. It was all a little too real at the moment, he’d really sold himself off to Doflamingo, and yet he knew he’d do it again. Coming from a man that believed in cutting off people when they were no longer useful it was hard to accept a child held so much sway over him. 

He knew Doflamingo would ask if he’d gotten good news from Ivankov and Crocodile knew he had to lie. He’d die for Luffy, that wasn’t even a question. Doflamingo would spot that a mile away and use it against him. 

Crocodile didn’t need Doflamingo to have any more leverage over him that he already did. When Crocodile finally made it back there was still much to do before they could set out. As Crocodile ordered his men around here and there he did not notice the small boy that had spotted the ship during the start of his daily adventuring. 

He didn’t notice how the boy grew excited because the ship was exactly like his new toy, nor did he see the boy lick his lips when he spotted the barrel of salted and dried fish. 

No one saw the child claw inside the barrel and begin eating, or how he fell asleep during his stolen meal. 

Crocodile ordered the barrel to be rolled onto the ship and it was promptly closed and the task done. Without anyone knowing about the happily sleeping child, the ship set out towards the North Blue. 

* * *

  
  


“I’ll be there in a week,” Crocodile assured Doflamingo. Trying to get the man to stop calling, he was so impatient! Doflamingo had assumed he was in Alabasta and figured that Crocodile would be there much sooner. 

Doflamingo had called a total of four times since he’d set off yesterday. He didn’t understand why the man suddenly forgot that travel took time. 

“I could send a ship to get you through the Calm belt,” Doflamingo was practically whining. 

“No need, I’m already in the North Blue.” Crocodile was rubbing his head, trying to keep himself from screaming at the other man to hold his damn horses. 

It was lucky that Dawn Island was so close to the Red Line. It hadn’t taken very long to get to a different Blue especially with his Warlord status. 

Doflamingo grumbled something Crocodile didn’t hear, but the snail was pouting so Crocodile didn’t think it was important. 

“BOSS! I think we have a stowaway!” A call came from outside his cabin and Crocodile glared at the door. Was anything going to go right today?! 

“I have to go,” Crocodile murmured. 

Doflamingo laughed a bit. “Have fun killing a ship rat,” the man crooned as he hung up. 

Crocodile stood up and stomped his way to the deck where a number of his crew were all crowding around a barrel that was shaking. It was like someone was trying to get out. 

“Is this it?” Crocodile eyed the barrel with as much suspicion as his crew. 

“Yes, we went to get some of the dried fish for the cook and we could hear yelling from it and it’s been shaking since!” One of the men explained. They all knew Crocodile’s low tolerance for screw ups and were afraid of what he’d do to them for allowing a stowaway. 

Crocodile stepped forward and grabbed the lid, ripping it off. He was ready to barate and maybe kill whoever snuck onto his ship! 

“HUNGRY!” A small child screamed the moment the lid was off. 

The words of anger got stuck in his throat as he stared down at the boy standing in a bed of fish bones, looking angry and pouting cutely. 

“LUFFY?!” Crocodile yelled. He reached into the barrel and hooked his golden hook around the boy to lift him out. “What the hell are yo- how did you- why the hell are you on my ship?!” 

Luffy stopped pouting and looked up at Crocodile, recognition lighting up his eyes. He gave that impossibly bright smile once again and laughed. 

“Sandman!” Luffy jerked forward and wrapped his little arms around Crocodile's neck to hug him. The crew all jumped back in shock, not used to seeing their boss just allowing a child to climb all over him. 

“Luffy!” Crocodile kept his voice stern, even as he wanted to melt from the hug. “Why would you just get onto a ship? That is very unsafe!” Was Garp teaching this kid any common sense?! He could have been a kidnapper! Gods, the possibilities of Luffy just crawling onto a kidnappers ship because they waved some candy seemed so real and it was scaring the shit out of Crocodile! 

“I saw my pirate ship! And then I smelled food, so I ate it,” Luffy explained, his head whipping around as he took in where he was. He seemed to be getting more excited by the minute. “Then I fell asleep and now I’m here!” Luffy giggled before he spotted Bon Clay and gasped in awe. 

Luffy was off before Crocodile could stop him. Grabbing onto Bon Clay’s cape and firing off questions faster than a pistol fires a bullet. 

“Boss, is that your kid?” Daz asked, looking between his stoic captain and the ball of energy that was Luffy. 

Crocodile sighed deeply, rubbing his temple. 

“Yes,” he admitted. This was bad, very bad. He’d just accidentally kidnapped his own kid, how was he going to explain this to Garp? The man had no idea he was even the mother of his grandchild! 

“He has your....?” Daz tried but gave up. Crocodile knew Luffy had almost nothing from him but the man didn’t need to point it out! 

Crocodile was trying to think about what to do next when Luffy spotted something in the water and ran to the railing. Unfortunately he slipped as he got to it, sliding under the railing and right off the deck. 

“Gah!” Everyone yelled in horror but Crocodile who jumped forward by pure instinct. His hook shot off his arm and over the railing, getting the boy by his clothes before he so much as touched the water. Crocodile breathed out in relief when he got to the railing and looked down to see Luffy laughing, pointing out the new strange kinds of fish he was seeing. 

He pulled the boy up and glared down at him as he laughed brightly like he hadn’t almost died! This kid was going to kill him! His heart was beating so fast and he could swear he was about to have a stroke. 

“Again! Again!” Luffy cheered, likening the near death experience to a game. 

Crocodile sighed again, seeing that this was going to be a very long day. “Later,” Crocodile told him just to appease him. “First we have to call Makino, she is probably very worried about you.” 

Luffy frowned, finally seeming to understand how bad it was to just crawl into random barrels. 

“Is she going to be mad at me?” Luffy asked in a scared voice. 

Crocodile froze, gobsmacked by those big pleading eyes. This child could probably take over the world with eyes like those. 

“She might be, but it’s important for men to own up to their mistakes,” Crocodile told him as he set him gently down on the deck and unhooked the back of his shirt. 

Luffy seemed to take his words to heart and nodded. He put out his hand, asking to hold Crocodile’s. Awkwardly Crocodile took his soft, small hand and led him back towards his cabin. 

“No disturbances!” He ordered as he opened the door, he glanced back at the crew that were all staring, shock and wonder filling them. Gruffly Crocodile huffed at them and slammed the door. 

Emotions changing on a dime Luffy was back to his excited behavior. He ran from one object to the next, grabbing up nicknacks, oohing and aahing over everything he could get his hands on. 

Crocodile allowed it, pretending it didn’t make him happy that Luffy was having fun while in his space. Most kids were afraid of him, even that little princess, but not Luffy. The boy was still bolting around and touching everything when he sat down at his desk, beginning to dial up Party’s bar. 

The snail was still ringing when Crocodile felt a tug on his pants. He shifted to the side to see Luffy standing there, holding a small glass paper weight that was shaped like a Bananawani. Luffy held it out to Crocodile and he took it mutely, idly wondering why the boy was handing him his own things. 

Luffy then unceremoniously began to crawl up Crocodiles leg and made himself comfortable in Crocodiles lap. He then held out his hands to take the statue back, Crocodile raised a brow but did hand it back to the boy. He’d never admit to how happy he was knowing the boy was comfortable enough to do what he’d just done. 

Before Crocodile could question why he had felt the need to crawl into his lap, the call he had forgotten about was picked up. 

The slightly frantic voice of Makino immediately answered. “Sorry, but Party’s Bar is closed right now for an emergency if you could call back la-“

“Makino, I have Luffy,” Crocodile said as quickly as possible since it seemed like she was going to hang up the second she was done talking. The relief on the other end of the call was notable, he could almost hear the woman collapse. 

“It’s you! Oh thank goodness. He didn’t come home last night, the entire village has been searching the forest since,” she explained. Luffy looked a bit guilty, curling into Crocodile's stomach in shame for making them worry. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was on my ship when I set sail,” Crocodile explained himself. 

“Is he there right now?” She asked, her voice getting firm. Now that her worry was appeased she became angry. 

Crocodile looked down at the boy, raising a brow at him to silently tell him to own up to what he’d done. 

“Hi Makino,” Luffy whispered with a tiny pout. 

“Luffy! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? Shanks is out patrolling the island for you, Wood Slap is even searching the forest. You can’t just hop on a pirate ship without telling us!”

Luffy looked close to tears as he stared at the snail. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I saw my pirate ship and got excited.” 

Crocodile could see the confused expression on the Snail and so decided to explain. “The model I got him was a replica of my own ship. Apparently he saw it and came over to investigate and then crawled into a barrel of food, falling asleep after eating it all.” Crocodile couldn’t even believe what he’d just said. This was the most ridiculous situation he’d ever been in. For a moment he worried Makino wouldn’t believe him and would think he had purposely abducted the boy. 

“I thought it would be something like that.” Crocodile felt his eyes widen, how often did Luffy do this kind of crazy nonsense? 

“Does this happen often?” Crocodile asked with concern. 

Makino laughed hallowly. “He keeps people on their toes.”

He certainly does. 

“Makino! Makino! I found a weird gator!” Luffy held up the Bananawani statue to the snails eyes and laughed. “It has a banana on its head!” 

“She can’t see you Luffy,” Crocodile smiled down at him. Crocodile focused back on the snail. “I’ll bring him back as soon as my business is concluded here. It’s nothing dangerous so don’t worry, I’d take him back immediately but I’m under a bit of a time crunch here.”

“Okay, it’s just good to know he’s safe.” Makino’s voice became kind once again. “Luffy be a good boy for Mr. Sandman okay? Listen to what he says and stay out of trouble.” Crocodile didn’t question why she knew him as Sandman, just assumed Luffy had spoken of him. 

Luffy smiled. “Okay!” 

Crocodile once again assured her that he’d make sure nothing happened to Luffy but she didn’t seem to be too concerned. He was the boys parent after all. Soon enough he was hanging up the receiver and trying to plan out any details he’d need to see too with the addition of Luffy. He could give his bed up to Luffy and sleep with the crew, that wasn’t such a big deal for a few weeks. 

Most importantly Luffy didn’t have any clothes and he didn’t have any children’s clothes on the ship to lend him. Luffy had also somehow eaten three full days worth of food. This meant they’d have to stop at an island to pick up supplies. 

Luffy suddenly jumped from Crocodile’s lap and ran for the door. “My pirate ship!” He yelled as he threw open the door and was off. 

* * *

  
  


They found Luffy’s pirate ship in the barrel he’d snuck on in, buried in the bones of his meal. He refused to simply leave it in Crocodile’s room, insisting upon carrying it everywhere with him and presenting it to everyone he walked by. When they stopped at an island that day to get supplies and clothes Crocodile decided to get the Brat a backpack. The boy had almost dropped the model ship off the side of the deck at least ten times in only a few hours and Crocodile didn’t want to deal with the tears if he accidentally lost it for good. 

Shopping had proven enlightening, Luffy was somehow both picky and didn’t care when it came to his clothes. Crocodile tried to dress Luffy in his own tastes, thinking Luffy was so cute in little button ups and tiny slacks. He’d made Luffy try on stylish hats, kids luxury watches, and leather belts. The boy finally looked like a mini version of him, Crocodile loved him in all of it. 

However, Luffy absolutely did not! Luffy had whined and complained about how the clothes were too tight for twenty solid minutes until Crocodile gave up. 

With resignation Crocodile set Luffy loose to find clothes on his own. He’d come back with cargo shorts, and t-shirts that all seemed to be grabbed up randomly. When Crocodile asked him about picking out new shoes the Brat had laughed at him and said he had shoes. All while pointing to the sandals on his feet. As far as Crocodile was concerned sandals were not shoes. 

He was able to talk Luffy into a pair of boots so he’d slip on the deck less, but he only managed it by the skin of his teeth. He learned quickly that Luffy didn’t do anything he didn’t want to, once the boy got something into his head then he’d do it one way or the other. He learned that when Luffy casually said he wanted to sit in the crows nest and then disappeared, after a frantic search they had found him sleeping in said crows nest. 

The next thing he learned about Luffy was that he had a blackhole in his stomach. Crocodile would think it was the work of a Devil Fruit if he hadn’t seen the boy swimming. If Luffy somehow got into an eating contest with a giant then Crocodile would still bet on Luffy. Because of this, meal times were a lot more lively, Crocodile normally ate by himself in peace and quiet but with Luffy’s appetite he gave in to eating with his crew. Luffy would steal food off plates, make up games with his meal, make jokes to get people to laugh, and dance about. In only a few days meals on Crocodiles ship had become an event that no one wanted to miss. All because of the sunny smiling child that had snuck on board in a barrel. 

Crocodile had to be more involved on his ship then he’d been in years. Luffy fell off the side at least once every few hours and Crocodile had to be constantly aware of where the Brat was. The crew showed their growing fondness for the boy by building a second railing so Luffy couldn’t slip under. Although he still managed to fall off the side to the complete bewilderment of everyone, every single time. By the end of the week the ship had been completely baby proofed to no avail. 

One thing stood out though about Luffy’s personality and it was that Luffy loved to make friends. He was constantly following around crew members, asking questions and talking non stop until he declared they were friends. His main victim? Bon Clay. 

Apparently the man ‘looked cool’ and Luffy loved to play with his cape and his shoulder swans. Bon didn’t seem to mind and in fact had fun showing off his power to the boy. The two often ‘played’ pirates on the ship deck, much to the amusement of the rest of the crew. Everyone got the idea that Luffy still hadn’t grasped that he was on an actual pirate ship. Even Daz was seen smiling at the Brats antics. 

Crocodile’s hardened crew of henchmen had become soft just from one week with Luffy. The boy really was meant to rule the world and everyone would probably dance him up to the throne. 

After a little over a week they finally arrived at Spider Miles, Doflamingo’s current hide away. Now came the hard part of all of this: getting Luffy to stay on the ship. Maybe Crocodile was dreaming if he thought he could control that little monster. 

“Luffy,” Crocodile lit a cigar after checking to make sure none of the smoke would blow towards him. The boy was practically vibrating as his eyes darted around the new terrain. Luffy looked up at him with stars in his eyes. “You aren’t allowed off the ship.” Luffy’s face immediately crumbled into an angry pout. 

“But why!?” Luffy whined. 

“Because I said so,” Crocodile snapped. Luffy gave him a sour face and looked out at the island. He fell limply on the deck and just continued to make puppy dog eyes at the port with a whine in his throat. 

Crocodile would laugh if this wasn’t a very serious situation. He’d already briefed the crew, if anyone asked, Crocodile's child had died in childbirth and Luffy was just an orphan Crocodile took in as a pirate apprentice after finding him as a stowaway. 

He didn’t worry about getting Luffy’s hopes up because he thought it was a game. They were all ‘playing’ pirate with him today, Luffy was surprisingly easy to manipulate. It made parenting him very easy at times, he’d have to be careful with that power though. His suggestibility was scary to someone that cared about his longevity. 

Crocodile leaned down to pat his head. “Sorry Brat, if you’re a good boy I’ll bring you back some yummy food.” Crocodile would promise toys but Luffy didn’t seem to care about toys as much as food so this was the only way to spoil him a bit. 

“Yummy food?!” Luffy instantly perked up at the thought 

“Mmhmm,” Crocodile hummed, happy to see Luffy in a better mood again. Crocodile looked up and fixed his coat. “Bon Clay, Daz,” Crocodile looked up at his two most trusted men. “You’re in charge of the Brat until i'm back, do not let him die.”

Both men nodded, knowing this was probably the most important job to be given at this moment in time. 

“I have to go,” Crocodile wasn't one for tearful goodbyes, especially since this wasn’t forever, although he did feel the need to bundle Luffy into a hug. 

“Be safe,” Daz called, while Luffy waved bye to him. The small boy was still drooling over the promise of food, Crocodile couldn't help but smirk over that. Unceremoniously Crocodile jumped off the ship and onto the dock. He threw up a hand to wave as he walked through the scrap to Doflamingo’s hideout. 

Daz sighed as his captain disappeared from view. He didn’t like this, Crocodile giving up a piece of the freedom that he’d struggled so hard for. He worried Doflamingo would ask for more than Crocodile could give. 

“I’m bored,” Luffy whined, his excitement for food waning as he went back to pouting at the island. 

“Come on Lu-Chan, let’s play a game!” Bon Clay tried to get the normally happy child to engage. 

“Don’t wanna,” Luffy mumbled. 

“Luffy, how about I show you some beginner sword fighting techniques?” Daz offered. A bored Luffy was a dangerous Luffy, so he wanted to distract him as soon as possible. 

Luffy just gave him a sour look and turned back to stare tearfully at the island. He was muttering out something about missing an adventure, he didn’t understand the concept of danger at all!

Even the cook tried to get Luffy to return to his bouncing, smiling ways by promising to cook him a special dessert. 

That got Luffy’s attention for maybe three seconds before he frowned and kicked the railing. “But I can’t eat my dessert on the new cool island,” he whined. 

Over the next twenty minutes the crew all began to try and pull Luffy’s attention away from the island. Everyone was showing off random skills that had never been revealed before. The cook showed that he apparently knew how to juggle fire sticks, a few of the men put on a play with a surprising knowledge of the classics, one even showed off his singing voice. 

Bon Clay performed a ballet, Daz put on a display of cutting fruit mid air, and the deck of The Full because almost like a festival just to keep one child distracted. The festivities became so large that Luffy began to get bored with it. 

The child’s eyes once again wandered to the island and that’s when he spotted it. Another small boy peeking around a corner, Luffy was immediately captivated by his big, fluffy hat. 

The activity on the ship had long since grown into a party so massive that no one was really paying attention to Luffy anymore. So there was no one to notice as the boy crawled up the railing and dropped off the side of the ship into the shallow shore where they had docked. 

Luffy giggled as he ran towards the island after the boy he had seen. He was just so excited for a new friend!


	3. Sealing the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and mild body modification and mild blood play warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Italics didnt transfer when I posted it, that has been fixed now

“Hey hey hey hey,” a man with snot dripping out of his nose said the moment he opened the door. “You’re late!” Crocodile glared at him. His voice was annoying and he looked disgusting. 

“Travel time exists, let me in before I decide to leave. I have better things to do,” Crocodile looked down his nose at the slimeball of a person. He would much rather be on his ship with Luffy and wasn’t in the mood to hear anything from this man. 

“Hey hey hey, don’t give us any lip! You owe Doffy big time!”

Crocodile rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he needed the reminder! “I’m here, aren’t I?” They glared at each other for a while before Crocodile stepped forward, using his height to stare down at the man. He took his cigar from his mouth and snuffed it on the wall next to his head. “Are you going to let me in or not? As you said I’m already late.” 

“Let him in, Trebol.” Doflamingo’s laugh called out from behind the door. Finally the man backed off and opened the door all the way for Crocodile to step in. The door was closed behind him. “Croccy, you certainly kept me waiting.”

“I had an unavoidable delay,” Crocodile spat. He looked over the large long table. The room was empty at the moment except for Trebol and Doflamingo but it looked like the table was normally full. 

Doflamingo leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and cocking an eyebrow. “Oh? And what of your visit with Ivankov? Was it everything you  _ begged _ me for?”

Crocodile calmed his nerves, he wouldn’t doubt that Doflamingo had spies but he didn’t want to believe that the dangerous man knew about Luffy. So he’d take a chance and lie. “I got my closure, even found out where his grandfather buried him.” 

Doflamingo didn’t react physically, Crocodile didn’t know if he bought the lie or not. 

“That’s displeasing,” Doflamingo finally said, giving no clues on what he meant. Was he talking about a child’s death being displeasing, or Crocodile lying to him? 

“I didn’t expect much else, can we get this over with?” Crocodile was getting antsy, he just wanted this to be done. 

“And you lectured me on patience,” Doflamingo laughed as he stood. The pink bastard raised a hand and suddenly Crocodile felt a string around his neck. The pressure was not enough to take off his head but it was enough to make Crocodile understand that Doflamingo was not in the mood to deal with back talk. 

“You know that doesn’t work on me,” Crocodile said casually. 

“Oh, does it not?” Doflamingo wiggled his pinky and the string tightened, cutting his skin just enough to make him bleed. Crocodile stilled in fright. He hadn’t been cut in a long time. “Careful with assumptions, I do have more tricks up my sleeve.”

Crocodile remained silent, waiting to see where Doflamingo was going with this. He didn’t want to piss him off when he didn’t know how the bastard had cut him. 

“Croccy, are you going to be good for me?” 

A door closed and Crocodile realized Trebol had left. He’d totally forgotten him. He glanced back to Doflamingo when he tightened the string again. He really seemed to hate when he didn’t have Crocodile’s full attention. 

“I told you: anything you want from me. That hasn’t changed,” Crocodile hissed, his hands trembling slightly. 

“Then I want you to beg,” Doflamingo’s smile grew. “I want you to ask me sweetly to take you to my bed and fuck you till you can’t stand,” the string tightened again. “Don’t forget my last order as well.”

In his throat Crocodile growled, this was demeaning. However he still didn’t have any room to bargain and so did what Doflamingo wanted. 

“ _ Doffy _ , please.... take me, bring me to your bed.” Crocodile felt like the words were acid on his tongue. He blushed a bit, grinding his teeth from how much he despised having to do this. 

Doflamingo cackled at him, finding his attempt to beg lacking and awkwardly cute. “You are terrible at that, makes me want to dominate you until you are completely under my control.”

Crocodile shivered, he definitely didn’t like that. He’d already been dominated before and didn’t fancy going through that again. Crocodile gulped, losing a bit of his nerve, this no longer seemed like Doflamingo wanted a few rolls in the sheets before they never spoke again. 

The string was suddenly gone and Doflamingo was right in front of Crocodile, tipping his chin up. For Crocodile, having to look up at someone felt wrong. Eight feet tall and Doflamingo still managed to dwarf him. “Don’t be scared, I treat my things very nicely.” Doflamingo bent down and almost tenderly pecked Crocodile’s pinched lips. “Now follow me, it’s time we went to bed.”

Doflamingo turned and began to lead Crocodile deeper into the hideout, passing doorways where Crocodile thought he heard the sound of children. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want this man anywhere near a child. 

The base was larger than Crocodile thought it would be, they climbed two stories before they came to a door that could never be anyone’s but Doflamingo’s. The wood was painted a bright pink and was actually bedazzled. It hurt Crocodile's eyes to look at. 

Doflamingo led Crocodile inside and straight into what looked like an entire floor of a building, refurbished into one very pink room. 

The walls had a yellow, pink, and white flamingo print wallpaper, the carpet a deep pink color, and an open floor plan. 

On one end of the room was a large L shaped couch, and a bed so big a sailor could drown in it, all made complete with sheer blush colored curtains. On the other end of the room was a table with two opposing couches on either side, obviously for business deals. A desk, a safe, and a fireplace were all included. A metal handle was sticking out of the lit fireplace ominously and Crocodile got the feeling that he should be concerned about that. 

Doflamingo walked in confidently, crossing the distance to the table and couches quickly with his long legs. He took his large pink coat and tossed it onto the end of the couch, he then shed his shirt and nonchalantly tossed it in a random direction before plopping himself down. He slipped his awful glasses off and folded them up, placing them on the table. 

He looked back up at Crocodile pinning him against the closed door with a lustful stare. Crocodile found his breath leave him when his own almost black eyes locked with heterochromatic eyes. His right eye was a deep reddish brown, while the left was an icy blue. 

“Come here,” Doflamingo raised a hand and Crocodile could feel he was being led to exactly where Doflamingo wanted him. Even though he could escape the control at any time he allowed himself to be led, just to appease this man. He seemed to take offense when not in control and he didn’t want to anger him in this particular moment. Crocodile’s body stopped in front of Doflamingo, only a foot or so away from being between his legs. “Strip.”

Doflamingo released Crocodile, letting his hand drop to lay over the back of the couch. 

Crocodiles face heated, squirming slightly. Damn he needed a smoke, this was stressing him out. 

“Come on Croccy, give me a show. I did a lot for you,” Doflamingo smirked, seeming very comfortable where he was. Crocodile actually wished Doflamingo would control him for this, but it was obvious that he wanted Crocodile to do this on his own. 

Without a word Crocodile pushed his coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to his feet. Keeping his silence he began to unbutton his bright orange vest, once that was done he peeled it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor as well. 

“Where did my sassy Croccy go? Have I really scared you so?” Doflamingo asked, a bit bored from the stale strip tease. 

Crocodile sneered at him. He wasn’t afraid, he was god damn Crocodile! Biological son of Whitebeard, he’d seen battles this man couldn’t imagine! He was a father, a born pirate, and a Warlord in his own right! He wasn’t fucking afraid! 

“Be careful  _ Doffy _ , or I’ll show you just how unafraid I am,” Crocodile hissed as he’d rolled his hip, running one hand through his hair to tossel it up, while he used his hook to yank his scarf from his neck. If Doflamingo wanted a show, he’d give him a damn show. 

Doflamingo whistled as Crocodile ground his hips forward and unbuckled his belt, popping his pants open in the same move. Quickly he kicked off his shoes as he used his teeth to unlatch his hook. The golden alloy slipped off, leaving only his stump and the silk slip that kept the thing from irritating his skin. 

Locking his eyes with Doflamingo Crocodile slowly removed the slip with his teeth as well, letting it drop as he bent to let his pants slide down and reveal his long lean legs. 

He was soon left in only his underwear and peach colored button up, the shirt hanging open to show off his toned abs. He stood in front of the man with the urge to flip him off. 

“Is that a good enough  _ show  _ for you?” Crocodile asked with a glare that was undercut by his blush. 

Doflamingo chuckled, raising a hand again but this time to pat his lap, indicating he wanted Crocodile to place himself there. “It was everything I imagined. Now come here, we have business to discuss.” 

Crocodile managed not to snap that normally business wasn’t discussed while sitting on a man’s lap but remained silent. 

Steeling his resolve, Crocodile placed his hand on Doflamingo’s shoulder to steady himself as he crawled into the man’s lap. His knees ended up on either side of the blonde’s slender hips, from this position Crocodile could  _ feel _ how excited Doflamingo was.

“For a man you certainly know how to use your hips,” Doflamingo whispered as he took Crocodile's chin, tilting his head so he could bend down and lick at the blood smeared over his neck. 

Crocodile ground his teeth, immediately deciding not to respond to that. If he got angry enough he could end up revealing his secret. He did not want Doflamingo to know he’d once had the body of a girl. 

“Nothing to say?” Doflamingo asked, his hand roving over Crocodile's thighs and squeezing his toned ass. 

“Not to you,” Crocodile muttered, flinching when he felt Doflamingo’s nails dig into his hips. Quickly he changed the subject. “What business do we have to talk about? If I’m not mistaken our business arrangement doesn’t require much talking.” 

“Oh Kitten, of course we have business to discuss,” Doflamingo laughed, continuing to rub and caress any available skin he could. The man’s large hands pet up his back, over his stomach, the inside of his thighs. “I hope you don’t think this is a one time deal.” 

Crocodile gasped when Doflamingo pinched a bit of fat on the inside of his thigh. He shot him a withering look and growled. “That was our deal. You gave me your  _ influence,  _ and I  _ pay _ you. We never spoke of this going on beyond this one time.” 

Doflamingo gave him a smug look, it was the look of a demon that knew he’d won the long con. 

“I believe your exact words were: ‘ _ take it all for all I care’.” _ Doflamingo captured his chin again, making Crocodile look up at him. Even on his knees in the man’s lap he was still dwarfed, his eyes level with his chest. He’d never felt so small before. “Well I’m taking it all, plain and simple.”

Crocodile hissed between his teeth as Doflamingo pressed their groins together. 

“Whether you like it or not that  _ favor _ was bigger than you could pay back in a lifetime, so from today on you are mine. When I call, you will race to my side. You will be my little Croccy, spreading your legs nice and obedient whenever I wish it. Got it?” 

“No,” Crocodile spat at him. “No way am I agreeing to be your slave. If you want one then go buy one, I’m sure you get an owners discount! I have my own ambitions and won’t be putting them aside for you!” 

“I figured,” Doflamingo laughed. Surprisingly not upset by Crocodile’s refusal. “That’s why we have business to discuss.” 

Crocodile frowned, looking up at the man with suspicion. Were they really going to hash out the details of his own enslavement? 

“What are your terms?” Crocodile asked, falling into business mode. If this was happening then he’d definitely do it properly. 

Doflamingo leaned his head against his knuckles, smiling smugly at Crocodile. “Oh? Are you done fighting? Good, from today onward if I call you will answer, and you will be intimate with  _ no one else _ . You are mine, no one may touch you.” 

Crocodile thought fast on his feet, he could accept bowing down to Doflamingo for a time but definitely not the rest of his life. Because of Luffy a lot had changed for him, including his goals in life. His first condition to this agreement would be a bet on his own strength and mind to free himself. “Fine, but as my goals align with keeping my post as Warlord you will not do anything to interfere with that. Should I lose that spot this deal will be null and void. I can’t rebuild my plans while at your beck and call.” 

“Agreed, but only if you lose it by your own screw up. If you quit I will hunt you down and put a pretty little Sea-Prism stone collar around your neck.” 

Crocodile paled and shuddered at the image. Gulping harshly, he nodded in agreement. 

“Ne-next,” Crocodile cursed mentally at himself for stuttering. Doflamingo smiled wider at the sign of nerves from him. He’d never felt more like a pet, even while with Dragon. “You will not set any spies on me, if I find out you are interfering with my life I swear I will run and I will make sure you never find me.” Crocodile just didn’t want Doflamingo to follow him to Dawn island, no one would be safe if this man found out about that quaint village and the boy that lived there. 

“I suppose I can agree to that,” Doflamingo agreed a little bitterly, proving that he’d planned to send spies after him. “But should I find out you are cheating me in any way, you will join my crew and you will never  _ ever  _ leave me.” 

Crocodile bit his tongue to keep from hitting him. He was a captain, and had been a pirate far longer than him! If anyone should be joining anyone it should be Doflamingo joining him! Not that Crocodile would accept such a crazy bastard on his crew. 

“I don’t mind your crew knowing about this but do not flaunt it at Warlord meetings. It’s embarrassing,” Crocodile added. 

This Doflamingo pouted at. “But I want the world to know who you belong to!” He argued. 

“Then just keep it god damn clean! Fuck, do you have to be so lewd in front of others?!” Crocodile yelled at him. He hadn’t thought himself a shy man, just a closed off man. Doflamingo was testing his boundaries and mostly his patience! 

“Fine! You don’t have to be such a prude!” 

With someone like Doffy? Of course he had to be! 

“But,” Doflamingo added quickly. “You will wear something to show that you're mine!” The man reached around Crocodile to grab a totally not suspiciously placed box. “I got this ring made  _ special  _ for you.” He opened the box to show off a plain gold ring. Nothing about it looked exactly special.... 

“Alright,” Crocodile agreed. Somehow getting a very bad feeling about this. 

“Anything else?” Doflamingo asked, wanting to know if they could move onto the highlight of today’s meeting; the sex. 

“No, I-I'm yours,” Crocodile agreed to all terms and conditions. 

“Then let’s seal the deal,” Doflamingo snapped his fingers and the door opened. Crocodile made an embarrassing squeak in his throat and instinctively covered his breasts, only to remember he didn’t have breasts anymore. 

“What the fuck, Doffy?!” Crocodile snapped at him as a man he didn’t recognize robotically moved to the fireplace. 

Doflamingo laughed heartily before bending forward to give a sweet butterfly kiss to the scar running over Crocodile's nose. “How are you so cute and so sexy at the same time?”

“I am not cute! I am a man!” Crocodile yelled, the sentence coming off far too childish then he would have liked. “What the hell is he doing in here?!” 

“Well, if you are going to be mine you will have to bear my mark, don’t you?” The man grabbed the metal handle Crocodile had noted earlier and pulled it out. Revealing a red hot brand in the shape of Doflamingo’s Jolly Roger. 

“You want to brand me?!” Crocodile began to try and struggle out of Doflamingo’s grasp. No way was he letting this man brand him like an actual slave! “No way! Deals off! I’m getting the hell out of here!” 

Doflamingo suddenly raised both hands, strings appearing all around Crocodile, binding his every movement. If he moved even a little the strings would turn him into mincemeat. Whatever Doflamingo did to be able to cut Crocodile before was back. 

“Do. Not. Defy. Me. Crocodile!” Doflamingo’s voice dropped into something cold and deadly. 

“Go fuck yourself!” Crocodile spat, even as blood began to run down his jaw. 

“I have had cannons aimed at your ship since the moment you docked, do you want to run that by me again?” Doflamingo narrowed his eyes at him. Crocodile choked and his eyes widened in horror. 

_ Luffy, you aren’t allowed off the ship.  _

_ But why? _

_ Because I said so....I said so.... _

Crocodile was shaking with an emotion he hadn’t ever felt before. Without realizing it his eyes had begun to tear up and his heart felt like it had stopped. His chest was burning in pain and all he knew was he wouldn’t survive losing Luffy a second time. 

“N-no,” Crocodile whispered in defeat, his eyes falling. Without moving he tried to portray that he wasn’t going to fight anymore. 

“Good boy.” The strings loosened but they didn’t disappear. Crocodile felt like he was on a tightrope. If he made a wrong move it would all be over.

“Now.” Doflamingo pet his cheek, smearing around the blood like he was playing with it. Crocodile flinched at the touch. “Tell me, would you like to be a good boy and continue to have your own life, or would you like to lose everything and be chained to my bed? Either way, you will take that brand.”

Crocodile gulped, looking hesitantly at the burning metal the man held and then back up into Doflamingo’s mismatched eyes. 

“I.... why? You already have the ring, why do you have to brand me?” Crocodile hated the weakness in his own voice. One of the tears that welled up in his eyes dropped down his cheek. 

“Oh Croccy, no tears.” Doflamingo wiped up the salty tear from his cheek with a finger and then licked it up. “This is a happy occasion; this is our union. The ring will be for the world, the brand for you, so everyone will know that  _ you belong to me _ .”

Crocodile clenched his fist, he hadn’t felt this helpless since he lost his hand. He hated it, he hated feeling like there was nothing he could do, he hated that he’d have to agree to it as well. 

“Crocodile,” Doflamingo took his chin again, lifting his head and suddenly his lips were against Crocodile’s. The kiss was crushing, dominating everything. Crocodile’s back arched as Doflamingo’s hand spread over his back to hold him tight against him. Doflamingo’s significantly larger tongue quickly invaded his mouth, licking up the roof of his mouth and memorizing the wanting, wet cavern. 

When Doflamingo pulled away Crocodile was breathless and dazed. Somehow his hand had begun clutching Doflamingo’s shoulder and the man was almost completely curled over him. While Crocodile was still pressed against him, his back arched so far he’d thought he’d break. 

“Are you ready?” Doflamingo asked, brushing Crocodile’s trembling bottom lip. 

Afraid and  _ helpless,  _ Crocodile nodded. He could do this. It was just a brand, a scar he’d bear, and he could do that.  _ For Luffy _ . 

Slowly, mockingly gentle, Doflamingo peeled off Crocodile's shirt. Every inch of skin that was revealed made Crocodile’s breath harsher and his heart beat faster. 

Finally his shirt fell to the ground. 

The man stepped closer, lifting the brand to line it up to a spot Crocodile was convinced Doflamingo had picked out long before this day. He could feel the heat radiating off it and it wasn’t even touching him yet. 

“Hold onto me,” Doflamingo whispered. One could think he said it out of caring and concern but the grin on his face proved he was getting off on this. He wanted to  _ feel _ Crocodile writhe in pain. 

Crocodile couldn’t help how afraid he was of getting branded, he wrapped his arms around Doflamingo’s wide set shoulders and buried his face into his neck. Doflamingo’s arms braced Crocodile’s hips against his, thrusting up a bit so it was understood how excited this all made him. 

“Try not to turn into sand, or I’ll have to punish you,” Doflamingo whispered huskily into his ear. Crocodile huffed, he’d gone through an entire day of labor without shifting into sand, he could handle this and stay in human form. However he nodded in a docile way anyway. 

“Do it,” Doflamingo ordered the man. 

That was the only warning Crocodile got before the hot metal was shoved against Crocodile’s back. The effect was immediately, sand bellowed around them like a sandstorm had been let loose and they were in the eye. Crocodile convulsed, his right hand dug into Doflamingo’s skin, clawing up his back. His stump was pressed painfully into the couch back. 

To stop himself from screaming he bit into Doflamingo’s neck, iron curdled over his tongue, and he gagged. Although he didn’t know if that was from the pain, the taste, or  _ the smell _ . 

Doflamingo was rolling his hip up into Crocodile’s shaking ones. He could hear the man moaning in pleasure through the pain, the hiss of his skin cooking then burning, and the rushing of his own blood. 

After what felt like hours, the metal was pulled from his back and Crocodile collapsed against the blonds chest, the tension bleeding out of him. His breathing was harsh, and his eyes blank. Somewhere during the ordeal he’d begun to cry, Doflamingo’s shoulder was wet with his tears. Sobs shook his chest as he came back to the real world, the sand storm around them stopped and the grains began to rain down on them. 

“Oh, my poor Kitten. It’s okay,” Doflamingo chuckled breathlessly as he pet down Crocodile’s sensitive spine. “It’s over, no more pain for you.” Doflamingo took Crocodile’s limp right hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. Before the man could notice he pressed a little hidden remote he had in his pocket, causing the hidden bit of Sea-Prism stone to wrap around his finger. Crocodile was just dazed enough to not notice his powers had been restrained until Doflamingo chose to give them back. Thank you Dr. Vegapunk. 

Crocodile was barely conscious enough to notice the way Doflamingo was placing kisses over his neck and shoulders. The man he still didn’t know the name of stayed for a bit longer, cleaning off the burn and picking out the bits of glass that had formed on his skin. 

Once the man left Doflamingo didn’t waste any time, Crocodile limply laid against the man’s chest as strings turned his underwear into scraps. His limp cock revealed under the carnage of what once  _ was _ a very nice pair of boxer shorts. 

He was still shaking from the sobbing breaths when Doflamingo began to touch him, running his hand up and down the shaft to slowly bring it to life. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Doflamingo whispered again, softly muttering sweet nothings into his ear. “You did so good for me, you were such a good boy.” 

Crocodile was never going to be able to call Luffy a good boy again after this, fucking hell. 

Crocodile barely noticed when Doflamingo pushed a finger into his mouth. “Suck,” the order came sharp into his ear and he didn’t have the will to fight it. He licked and sucked on the finger, not protesting when two more were added. 

His cock began to swell from Doflamingo’s almost lazy attention. His thumb pressed against the slit of his cock, pre cum leaking out around the finger. 

“You’re so beautiful, I knew it from the moment I saw you. I just had to have you,” Doflamingo crooned huskily, still pumping his fingers in Crocodile's mouth. 

Crocodile moaned around his finger when the man’s hand tightened around his sensitive organ. It took a moment for Crocodile to realize this was the first time he was having sex as a man, it had completely slipped his mind. 

The fingers were pulled from his mouth and Crocodile almost whined from the loss, at least it had been something to do. Crocodile was still dazed from the pain when Doflamingo’s wet hand wandered over his ass. He gasped when a finger pushed into him, the invasive feeling making him tense. He arched into Doflamingo, panting and shaking as his arms hung loosely over his shoulder. 

“God, you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Doflamingo had a shit eating grin on his face as he watched Crocodile moan and twitch in his lap. The effect of the torturous pain of the branding and then the immediate fondling of his cock kept Crocodile docile. It was like he had been reverted into his base instincts, clinging onto Doflamingo as he tried to get his bearings. All of it made Doflamingo want to just ram into him with no preparation and make him scream. 

However Crocodile had been good, so instead he’d decided to reward him with pure pleasure. 

Doflamingo pumped his finger in Crocodile's tight entrance, watching the way his dazed eyes dilated violently from the shock and the stimulation. Soon enough he added a second, loving the way he moaned from the back of his throat and clawed at his neck. 

“Such a needy thing you are, buried under all that sarcasm and glaring is such a little slut. Who would have known?” Doflamingo chucked, bending down to capture those salty lips with his own. 

Crocodile couldn’t grasp what was happening over the burning feeling on his upper right shoulder and the feeling of Doflamingo’s hand on his weeping dick. 

“Ahh,” Crocodile whined out against Doflamingo’s lips when a third finger stretched him open, his hips were moving instinctively, rolling in time with Doflamingo’s fingers on his cock and in his entrance. It was all getting to be too much. 

“That’s right, moan for me Kitten. God show me how fucking sexy you are.” Doflamingo peppered kisses all over his face before nibbling at his pouty lips to taste his residual tears. 

“Ah,” Crocodile curled his shoulders, then gasped and arched backward as his hips began to twitch. He was convulsing again, but this time for a very different reason. “ _ AHH DOFFY! _ ” Crocodile cried out breathlessly. 

Thick white cum covered Doflamingo’s hand as Crocodile collapsed into a heap in Doflamingo’s lap. He had no energy left, his body had gone completely limp and didn’t think he could move if he wanted to. 

Doflamingo gathered up all of Crocodile’s cum, loving how thick it was. That just meant he’d been extra good and hadn't been with anyone else; fucking good. If he had, Doflamingo would have had to punish him. 

He reached back to further slick up Crocodile’s entrance, his Kitten whined lazily. Protesting non verbally about the overstimulation after already cumming. 

“I hope you don’t think we are done,” Doflamingo grinned as he gathered the man in his arms and lifted him up, carrying him to his bed. 

Carefully Doflamingo laid him on his stomach, not wanting to harm his pretty new brand after all. He shifted Crocodile’s limp legs and positioned him how he wanted him before striping off his pants and underwear. He crawled up the bed until he was sitting between his spread legs, bending forward he kissed up Crocodile’s back, paying extra attention to the burnt skin. His lips came away bloody and he licked them clean. 

Crocodile’s head felt fuzzy but he understood what was about to happen. 

“Have you returned to your senses yet?” Doflamingo asked behind him, leaning down to nibble at his ear. 

Crocodile hummed, not trusting his voice. 

“Then get on your knees,” Doflamingo commanded, using the bits of cum left in his hand to slick up his own aching cock, eyeing up Crocodile’s twitching hole with hunger. 

Slowly Crocodile lifted up his knees, presenting his backside to the man while his face colored. Damn this was embarrassing. 

“Fuck, such a good boy, not even a protest. Have you been fucked dumb before I even took you? How cute,” Doflamingo laughed at him, making Crocodile flush harder. 

“Hurry up and do it! I’m not going to wait forever!” Crocodile growled at him. He yelped in surprise when a hard strike came to his backside. It didn’t even occur to him through all of this that he should have turned to sand from such a surprise hit. Yet he hadn’t, and the moment passed over his head. 

“Good sluts don't talk back,” Doflamingo snapped back at him. 

Crocodile glared over his shoulder as Doflamingo smirked at him, lining up his dick with Crocodile’s twitching entrance. 

Doflamingo was not a man to take only a little, it was true about everything he did, and doubly so with sex. He thrusted forward, yanking Crocodile’s hips back as he sheathed himself fully inside the smaller man. 

Crocodile shot up, his back almost breaking as his head snapped up to let out a guttural groan of pain and pleasure. 

Doflamingo didn't even give him a moment to adjust to his very large length, the blond grasped him by his head and began to thrust with a frenzied speed. The sound of slapping skin, moans, and grunts filled the room. Doflamingo kept his hand in Crocodile's hair, ripping strands out from the root as he kept pulling Crocodile back further and further. The end result was Doflamingo sitting back while Crocodile was sitting in his lap, the blond's cock buried deep inside him. The hand on his hip helped lift him up before he was slammed back down. 

It was rough and animalistic, Doflamingo was biting and sucking on his neck, marking him again and again. The man was not satisfied with two markers of ownership, he wanted it to be carved into every inch of Crocodile’s skin that he belonged to Doflamingo. 

“Call my name, say it, say the name of your lover!” Doflamingo ordered him, his movements somehow getting faster. 

“Dof-nah!” Crocodile withered when Doflamingo slammed into something so deep and hot. He seemed to notice what he’d found and adjusted to hit it everytime. 

“You like that? Oh god, come on moan for me, call my name. Melt into nothing so I can remake you into my perfect whore!” Doflamingo’s huskily voice growled each word into his ear. 

“Ah! Ah! Doffy! Doffy! Please... I'm- naagh!” Crocodile came for the second time just as Doflamingo roared in his ear, biting the appendage as he came as well. 

Doflamingo rocked his hips through his orgasm, kissing and licking up all the blood on Crocodile’s poor abused neck. 

It took him a moment to realize that Crocodile had passed out. He chuckled as he removed himself from the man, running his fingers over his heated skin. 

He got up, stretched lazily and then found his little remote to deactivate the tiny latch in the ring to hide the Sea-prism stone so Crocodile wouldn't notice when he woke. He would hate to ruin the surprise. This was his insurance after all, in case Crocodile ever tried to run away from him. Deal or not he didn’t plan on letting this man go. 

Doflamingo thought about tucking the man in but then decided he had a better idea. He grabbed up his coat and bundled Crocodile up in the pink feathers. 

After he was done he dressed, wishing he could cuddle but he had work to do. He gave a quick kiss to the man’s cute scar before leaving him to rest.

* * *

  
  


Law didn’t know exactly why he’d been kicked out of the base, but he knew Doffy had been in a really good mood the whole week. He kept talking about someone named Croccy, although as the week wore on he began to get annoyed so everyone had been keeping their distance, even Corazon. 

Although before being kicked up he, Buffalo, and Baby 5 had all gotten a mission. They were supposed to keep an eye on the pirate ship in the harbor. It was a pretty normal mission for them. As kids most people overlooked them, they could get places adults couldn’t, and were written off as just harmless children. 

Law watched the ship from behind a building and honestly couldn’t understand what was going on. It was alive with activity. A man was juggling fire, another was performing ballet, and much more. Law couldn’t help himself, he got closer. 

He jumped when he looked towards the stern to find his eyes locked with a pair of wide set black eyes. Having been seen Law knew he had to back off, he turned and ran in the opposite direction without noticing that the owner of those eyes was moving to follow him. 

He ran down alleys with expert ease, taking shortcuts, and running as fast as his diseased body allowed. 

He ended up by the bridge. Law skidded to a halt and jumped behind a box when he spotted Corazon having his morning smoke as he read the paper. Law had already been spotted during his mission, he didn’t want to get kicked off a bridge along with it! 

He hated Corazon, the man didn’t deserve to be Doffy’s heart. One day he’d kill him, that was certain. He glared at the man’s back as he spied on him. 

“Hi!” Law jumped out of his skin, barely managed not to scream. He whipped around to find the owner of the black eyes staring up at him with a huge smile. 

Law scowled at the kid, noting idly that his eyes weren’t black, but a deep brown when viewed up close. 

“What do you want?” Law hissed quietly. Glancing around to see Corazon hadn’t noticed them yet. 

“I’m-,” the boy stopped, looked like he realized something and then started over. “I’m Lu! I’m a pirate apprentice, and I’m five!” The kid held up his hand to show off all five of his fingers. 

“Great, now go away,” Law waved him away. He expected the kid to run off then so he turned around to continue spying on Corazon. The kid had brand new clothes on and looked like he’d never gotten a scratch in his life, and law judged him by his extra bright smile. He fully expected the well cared for kid to not waste anymore time talking to a street urchin like him. 

He felt a tug on his shirt and growled in annoyance. He turned back around with his hand on his hips to frown at the annoying kid. “What?” 

The kid grinned and clumsily pulled his backpack off, Law couldn't help but notice it was also brand new, and he dug around in it for a moment. The kid pulled out a small model ship and held it out to Law. 

“This is my pirate ship! 

Law’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “I don’t care! Go show someone else!” He yelled at the kid, forgetting about the fact that he was spying. 

The kid frowned at him, seemingly very upset that anyone could not care about his pirate ship. Then his emotions did a 180 when he spotted Corazon, he gasped in delight and went sprinting for the man. 

Now Law wasn’t exactly the nicest kid around but seeing a five year old get punted off a bridge wasn’t exactly something Law wanted to see. Plus the kid would blow his cover! 

Law leaped forward and tackled the kid to the ground, slapping a hand over his mouth and began to drag him away. He pulled the kid down the alley and took five turns before he judged it safe. Neither boy had noticed that Luffy had dropped his pirate ship in the struggle. 

Law held the kid against him, still covering his mouth as he waited to see if they were being followed. Suddenly his hand was wet and he had to rip his hand away from the stupid kid’s mouth. The kid had licked him!

“Ew! That’s so gross!” Law yelled at him because germs! 

The kid began to laugh at him, when he stopped he looked up at him and broke down into giggles yet again! 

“What are you laughing at?!” 

“You have a funny hat!” Lu giggled, clutching his stomach. “Why are you even wearing a dead leopard!?”

Law bristled at him. Fuck this kid! This was leopard  _ fur,  _ not a dead leopard!

“Just go back to your ship already!”

He stopped suddenly and looked around with a pout. The kid glanced back up at law, his eyes beginning to water. “I think I’m lost.” 

Law felt his jaw drop and felt the need to scream in frustration. 

“Fine, I’ll take you back. After, leave me the hell alone!” 

The kid was immediately all smiles as he grabbed Law's hand and waited to be led back to his ship. 

“Let go!” Law snapped, shaking off the kid before stomping forward, the pouting five year old following behind and trying to take his hand until Law eventually gave up. They walked hand in hand back to the port. 


	4. Should I Kill Him?

Law stomped back to the base when Baby 5 told them they had been called back. Taking that stupid kid back had ended up taking far longer then he would have liked. He would get distracted and run off down alleyways, making the five minute walk turn into twenty minutes of dragging the boy around. 

The worst part is the kid talked insistently! He wouldn’t shut up! He yammered on and on about his Sandman, talking about someone named Shanks, and a bar he lived at. It was so annoying! 

When they got to the Port, Law had shoved him toward the ship he’d come in on and hightailed it in the opposite direction. 

Now Doffy was calling them back and Law was for once relieved. He did not want to run into that kid again. He hoped whoever’s ship that was would leave promptly, taking that kid far, _far_ away. 

“Hurry Law, or Corazon’s gonna beat you there and throw you from the landing again!” Baby 5 laughed as she ran by him. 

Law glared at her before speeding up. Soon enough they were clamoring onto the landing and throwing open the door. Buffalo was far behind them as the slowest runner. 

The first thing Law noticed was Doffy wasn’t wearing his signature pink feathered coat, the second was the bite mark on his neck that he was proudly showing off. 

“Welcome back kids,” Doffy grinned at them. Pica, Diamante, Trebol, and Senior Pink were already sitting round the table. Discussing business like always. 

“I’m home, Doffy!” Baby 5 smiled, Law muttering the phase with less excitement. 

“Did you all find out anything?” 

Baby 5 nodded and pulled out a little drawing pad that she’d used to make observations. 

“The crew is very close knit, and weird. When the hooked man left they all began having a party! The first mate is a dark skinned man I heard called Daz, and another higher up looked like a pervert and was doing ballet!” 

“Oh?” Doflamingo sat back in thought. Everything he’d gathered on Crocodile would have told him the opposite. A distant crew had been expected, hardened men only with Crocodile for the profit. 

Baby 5 nodded enthusiastically. “The man Daz seems like a swordsman, and the pervert, a disguise expert. I saw him actually changing his face!” 

“Interesting,” Doflamingo nodded before fixing his eyes on Law. “And you?”

“There is a kid on the ship. He said he was a pirate apprentice, and he’s really annoying.” Law crossed his arms and frowned just thinking about it. 

A glint came to Doflamingo’s sunglasses and he leaned forward. Crocodile and children were basically a foreign concept. The only time he’d even heard of Crocodile mention children was the one mention of his son. Could Crocodile have actually dared to lie to him?

“Tell me about him.” 

Law frowned, not understanding what could be important about that kid, but either way he obeyed. “He’s five, and really excitable. He got lost the second he stepped onto the island, so he’s also stupid. He was wearing all new clothes so he’s well taken care of, and he had a huge smile. He also begged me to help him find his way back to the ship and wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time!” 

Doflamingo let a grin slip onto his face, it would seem Law already had an in with the kid. 

“Law, it seems like he wants to be your friend. Why don’t you invite him over to play?” Doflamingo gave Law a pleasant smile that sent ice crawling up his back. Law knew it was an order, not a suggestion. He nodded and turned around to run back towards the Port. 

* * *

  
  


Cora sighed as he watched the horizon, Doflamingo had been open about what he wanted to do with his ‘visitor’ coming in today. Cora was disgusted by it, branding people was a part of Celestial culture he wished would go away. He’d need to report this to Sengoku soon, two Warlords engaging in... an intimate relationship was a dangerous precedent. 

The signal came through that Doflamingo was calling him back and Cora tried to gather his resolve for yet another day of harming children and trying to fumbled Doflamingo’s plans. It wasn’t like he wanted to hurt the kids but it was the only way to knock some sense into their heads without openly showing his disdain for his brother. 

He stood and began to walk back only to trip over a small wooden toy. He landed on his head and groaned in his mind, he was getting too old for this. 

Cora rolled over and picked up the toy, it looked like Sir Crocodile’s ship but a toy version for a child. Cora slipped it into his pocket before getting up again and heading into an alley. He was almost to the base with the sound of a child running caught his attention. Looks like he’d have to start beating up kids early today. 

He stopped and waited, silently wondering which kid it will be today, only for a child he didn’t know to come running out of the alley. He looked around in pure confusion and huffed in irritation. 

“Why do all these alleys look the same!” He screamed. Cora absently looked up at the numbered signs on every corner. It was basically impossible to get lost. 

The small boy didn’t seem like he was with Doflamingo, or that he was even searching for him. Instead he was looking over the ground like he was searching for something small. 

Very suddenly the boy froze, blinked, and looked right up at where Cora had hidden himself in the shadows. It was like the boy could sense him, it was almost frightening. His large curious eyes stared at him without any hint of fear, and then he gave possibly the biggest smile Cora had ever seen. 

“Hi mister! Have you seen my pirate ship?” He asked politely. “It’s very impor-empor-“ he stumbled over the word in a distinctively childlike way, the word getting stuck on his tongue. “It matters a lot!” He finally settled on. 

Cora didn’t know what to do with such a cute kid. Was he a pirate apprentice? Maybe like Dillinger he was raised by a group? He seemed too young to have joined a crew under his own will. 

Finally he decided to just present the toy in his pocket and see if that ended the situation. He moved to grab it but calls from down the alley made him pause. 

“LU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?” An effeminate man’s voice screamed from some distance away. The boy jolted, looking guilty and panicked. 

“Mister! You never saw me!” He yelled as he raced down the way Cora had just come from. 

He blinked in astonishment. The encounter was just so strange, shaking his head he continued on. He almost made it to the landing when a pervert pirouetted around a corner and pointed a finger at him aggressively. 

“You! Have you seen a small five year old boy? Black hair, huge eyes, the most adorable thing on the planet?!” He yelled each word like Cora was some kind of villain that took the kid. 

Cora raised a brow at him and used his thumb to point the pervert in the opposite direction of where the kid had run off. He didn’t know this man, he didn’t know what he wanted with such a sweet looking kid. He certainly wasn’t going to help him find the boy. 

The man ran like his life depended on it in the direction he pointed out. 

Cora worried for a minute over the kids safety before he had to let it go. He had a mission and couldn’t ruin all his work for one kid, no matter how cute and innocent his eyes had been. 

He calmed himself before going to join his brother. 

* * *

  
  


Law scratched his head when he came back to the Port to find the ship empty and the kid nowhere in sight. He could distantly hear people calling out the boy's name so he assumed the kid got lost again. 

Law knew he needed to find him first, Doffy wouldn't be happy if Law couldn’t bring him back. 

Law moved silently through the alleys, trying to think about where exactly the kid could be. He ended up looking everywhere the boy had gotten distracted while walking him back, retracing their journey through the many twisting alleyways. 

Finally he came back to the bridge and heard the sound of wailing. He looked around and found the kid crying under the bridge, he was wiping tears from his face with his whole arms. Gasping as he sobbed, and mumbled about something he lost. 

“What is wrong with you?” Law demanded. 

Lu looked up with a pitiful expression and wailed louder. Law never thought he’d miss the kids smile but it was better than him crying! He was blubbering on about something but Law couldn’t understand any of it. 

“Spit it out and speak clearly!” Law snapped at him. 

“I-I lost m-my pirat-pirate ship!” Lu cried, rubbing his eyes. “I looked everywhere but I can’t fin-find it! And now I’m lost!” 

_How are you lost again?! I literally showed you the way back from here not thirty minutes ago!_

Law sighed, this kid was so dumb. “Stop crying, I’ll help you look.” The kid stopped crying and looked up at Law with a sniffle. 

“Really?” He asked as he stuck out his bottom lip. At least he was easy to manipulate, it was his only good point right now. 

“Yeah, come on.” Law held out a hand to him, smirking because he knew he’d get praised for finding the kid first. 

Lu grinned and took his hand, hopping up to clutch Law while bringing his arm to his chest. “You’re a nice person! What’s your name?” 

Law almost scowled at the boy's innocence, he was literally leading Lu back to a vicious pirate and he was being praised for it. 

“Trafalgar Law,” He muttered, pulling the kid back down the alleyways. He wanted to be quick so he didn’t have to spend more time then he had to with the kid. 

“Hmm.” Lu’s face scrunched up. “Traw-trea-gear- Hmm,” the boy tried to wrap his tongue around the name. Law stopped and just looked at the kid in horror as his name was chopped up and remade in the kids mouth. “Tor-Torao!” Lu finally said, looking so proud of himself. Law wanted to hit him. 

“No! It’s Tra-fal-gah-loh, say it properly!” Law lectured and did give a good hit to the kids head. 

“Ow!” Lu held his head and looked at Law tearfully. “I did! Torao! See? I can say it right!” 

“You did it again!” Law basically screamed at him. “Tra-fal-gah-loh!” Law enunciated each sound in his name once again. Lu didn’t even react, still rubbing the bump on his head. 

“Torao!” Luffy stated firmly. Law smacked his face with his hand and sighed deeply. This kid was fucking rude. 

“Who the hell raised you?” 

“Makino! Oh, and Mayor, and my grandpa a little, but he only comes around to hit me,” Lu expression twisted like he was recalling being hit. “He wants me to be a Marine but I keep telling him I’m gonna be a pirate! So he hits me!” he complained. 

“You’d be a good Marine, you could annoy all the pirates into giving up,” Law glared at him, taking his hand again to continue heading towards the base. 

“No!” Lu whined. “I’m gonna be a pirate! Like Shanks!” The boy stomped his feet like a little brat, scowling at Law for even suggesting he become a Marine. 

“Fine, whatever. I don’t care what you do!” Law dragged him closer because he had been slowing to make a point. 

Lu began to grumble bitterly, kicking pieces of scrap in his path at Law. At this point Law was grinding his teeth, counting the seconds for this to be over. He didn’t know what Doffy wanted with this kid but he hoped it hurt, someone needed to smack that smile off his stupid face!

“Hey Torao!” Lu’s behavior flipped once again as he gasped in what might have been wonder. 

“What?” 

“You’re skin-“

“It’s gross I know, don’t hold my hand if you don’t like it!” Law tried to pull his hand away only the kid's grip turned into an iron tight hold. 

“It’s so _cool!_ The white looks so, so _awesome_ !” Law looked at the boy who was looking over his skin with stars in his eyes. He did not understand why his heart was racing, or why he was blushing but he definitely _did not_ like it. “How do I make my skin do this?!” 

Law pinched his lips at him and narrowed his eyes. “You contract a deadly disease.” Law tightened his grip, made sure no one looking for Lu was around and then jerked Lu towards the stairs that led up to the hideout. 

“Where are we going? Aren’t we looking for my pirate ship?” Lu asked with a wide eyed innocence that Law had lost long ago. He resented Lu for it. 

“I have some friends that can help look, it will be faster this way,” Law ground out. 

“Are you introducing me to your friends?” Lu asked his eyes growing so wide Law thought they’d pop out. 

“Sure, yeah.” 

Luffy began to giggle, bouncing happily, and swinging their intertwined hand jovially. Law rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to understand the little kid. Hopefully Doffy would let him watch when they tore him apart, this kid had pushed all of Law's buttons. 

He opened the door and the kid, with no understanding of stranger danger, ran inside with excitement to see something new. 

“I’m home, Doffy.” Law called as he kicked the door closed, and locked it. 

Corazon had joined the table since he had left and Buffalo had finally arrived as well. Buffalo and Baby 5 were eating a snack on the other end of the table, far away from Corazon. 

“Welcome back Law, I see you brought your new friend. Welcome little one,” Doffy cooed at the two children standing by the door. 

Corazon glanced over and felt his eyes widen when he spotted the kid from early. Great, now he had to beat up a different child. 

“Hi!” Lu threw up his other hand. “I’m Lu! And I’m five!” He proudly stated. Proudly remembering to stick with the fake name as part of his game with the Sandman’s crew. 

Lu spotted Trebol and bounded off towards him. “Mister! You look like a booger!” Lu laughed at him. 

Trebol looked offended and scoffed at him but Pica and Diamante began to chuckle at the unfiltered announcement. 

Lu’s attention was immediately grabbed by Pica’s high pitched laugh and he stared openly for a minute before collapsing into a fit of cackling. “Your laugh is so funny! It’s so high! What is that?!” 

Pica shot down a glare at the boy, raising his fist to kill him, only for Doffy to clear his throat to stop him. Pica lowered his fist but continued to stare daggers at the laughing little boy. Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo couldn’t believe the kid was still even alive! Normally people that laughed at Pica died where they stood. 

Doffy raised a hand and strings connected to the boys clothes, lifting him in the air. 

“Torao! I’m flying! I’m flying!” Lu giggled, waving at Law energetically. 

Doffy was amused by his excitement and twirled him around a bit, lifting him up and down with his strings all while the boy happily cheered. After a bit of playing with the boy, Doffy brought him close and settled the child in his lap. 

“Hello little one, do you mind answering a few questions for me?” Doffy asked sweetly, running a knuckle down the boy’s soft cheek. 

Lu stopped giggling and silently looked up at Doffy with bright eyes. 

“Mhm, okay,” Luffy nodded. He wasn’t smiling or frowning, just soft of thinking. 

“Such an obedient child,” Doffy laughed as he played with Lu’s silky black hair. _Just like Crocodile’s hair,_ Doffy couldn’t help but think. “Tell me _Lu_ , what are your parents’ names?” 

Lu frowned then and pinched his brows. “I don’t got any,” Lu puffed out his cheeks. 

Doffy raised a brow. “Really? Who do you live with then?”

“Makino! She owns a bar and I get to talk with the pirates that come in! Except...” Lu scrunched up his little nose in upset. “When Grandpa comes to visit, then I live where he trains me. He always makes me fight the monkeys and I hate the monkeys!” 

Doffy chuckled as the kid began to grumble about how the monkeys picked on him. He couldn’t quite figure out the kid, he wanted to know why he was on Crocodile’s ship and yet the boy hadn’t mentioned him yet. 

“What are you doing with Crocodile?” Doffy asked him. 

The kid had the nerve to scrunch up his face at Doffy, looking at him as if Doffy was dumb. “Who’s Crocodile? Do you mean my Gator? Mister, my Gator is just glass!” 

Everyone around the table looked over to Law, he’d said this kid had been on Crocodile’s ship but the kid didn’t seem to even know who that was! Could Law have made such a mistake?

“I thought you said he came in on the ship?” Doffy asked a squirming Law. 

“He did!”

“Oh!” Lu suddenly puffed up. “Torao! My pirate ship! We have to find my pirate ship!” The kid yelled. 

“Your pirate ship?” Doffy asked. The kid looked back up at him and Doffy was suddenly struck by that eye color, that was Crocodile’s exact eye color. 

“Yeah! I lost my pirate ship, Sandman gave it to me and I gotta find it!” Lu’s eyes watered a bit as he spoke. “Torao said he’d help me, and that we came here for more help!” 

“Oh I see,” Doffy laughed, his mind taking in the cute name of Sandman, making his grin wider. That had been all he needed. “Well, how about I send out a search party for your pirate ship, so you can stay here for awhile?” 

The kid frowned, guilt swirling in his eyes. “I don’t know, I wasn’t supposed to leave the ship. I had to find my pirate ship but I need to get back or everyone will worry!”

“What’s the worst that can happen if you stay and play with us for a bit?” 

Lu frowned harder at him. “I don’t get the yummy food if I’m not good, I have to go back before they worry.”

“I have some very yummy food here, stay a bit alright?” 

Lu puffed out a cheek as he thought about it, he peeked up shyly at Doffy. “Yummy food?” He asked and Doffy knew he had him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile blinked open his eyes and then immediately groaned in pain. His back ached and his hips felt like they were still vibrating. He wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep but then a happy smile popped into his mind and he knew he had to get up. He promised Luffy some good food and he needed to go get some. Maybe he should find him a dessert that was unique to the North Blue. 

Crocodile smiled at the thought of how happy Luffy would be to try something so new and different. He lumbered up with much difficulty, Doflamingo had not been gentle. The pink feathered coat was draped over his shoulders still and Crocodile tsked at the inanimate object. Of course Doflamingo would rather wrap him in his coat then the actual blanket in the bed. 

He pushed the coat from his shoulders and stood, wincing when his hips creaked. 

“Fucking hell.” Crocodile wobbled a bit as he began to move around the room to pick up his clothes. Each item he found he slipped back on. His pants first, without his underwear because Doflamingo was an asshole, then his shirt, and vest. He reattached his hook and looked around for his coat. Only it wasn’t there. 

Where the hell was his coat? Crocodile searched all around but couldn’t find it, the safe bet was that it was with Doflamingo, it was just another way to control him. Doflamingo wanted him to have to come and find him; to have to _ask_ for his coat back. The bastard. 

Crocodile grabbed the pink feathered coat and marched out of the room. He didn’t know where Doflamingo was but his best guess was in the room he’d entered through. 

He made his way through the building towards a much more active gathering room. Charts were rolled out over the table and plans were being made. Three kids sat at the end of the table, quietly talking. While Six men including Doflamingo sat at the other, discussing. 

“Well look who's up,” Doffy chuckled. He had Crocodile’s coat in his lap, bundled around something he was petting softly. 

“Take your eye sore of a coat back, and give me what's mine,” Crocodile growled, tossing the coat at Doflamingo. He caught it with one hand and laid it on the table without stopping his petting motion for whatever was in his lap. 

“Someone’s using it at the moment,” Doflamingo smiled in a way Crocodile didn’t care for. It was like he knew Crocodile’s weakness and was dangling it in front of him. 

“Like I give a shit, give me my coat,” Crocodile snapped. 

Doflamingo preened smuggly. “Oh _Sandman_ , are you _sure_ you want it back?” They weren’t talking about the coat anymore, Doflamingo was insinuating something far more precious than his worthless coat. 

Crocodile’s face paled at the name, and his eyes focused on the bundle on Doflamingo’s lap. That couldn’t be Luffy, it just couldn’t be! Doflamingo was just playing him, that had to be it. 

The sound of a mini Snail ringing from the pocket of Crocodile’s coat made the tension rise. Doflamingo didn't look away as he pulled it from the pocket and tossed it to Crocodile. 

“You better take that, it’s been ringing for a while.” 

Crocodile could barely breathe, slowly he clicked the Snail to answer the call. 

“BOSS!” Bon Clay yelled frantically. “LU-CHAN DISAPPEARED!”

Crocodile wobbled, glancing up at Doflamingo in horror. What had he done to his child?! 

“Calm down! What happened?” Crocodile barked at him. 

“We were trying to distract him, and things got a little out of hand! I’m so sorry, when we looked up he was gone! The whole crew has been looking for him, it’s the crows nest fiasco all over again!” Bon Clay sounded like he was crying. 

Cora was biting his tongue in anger and guilt. That voice was the pervert from earlier, which meant the kid sleeping on Doflamingo’s lap wouldn’t be here if he’d directed him in the right direction. It was his fault this innocent child was in harm's way. 

Crocodile was glaring right at Doflamingo, doing his best not to look as stricken as he felt. His thoughts were bouncing around on what he could possibly do to convince Doflamingo that Luffy wasn't nearly as important as he was. 

“Get everyone back to the ship, I’ll find Lu,” Crocodile growled before ending the call. 

He and Doflamingo engaged in a silent battle of wills, just staring each other down. 

“Croccy, tell me again: how was your visit with Ivankov?” Doflamingo asked with a pleasant smile, a vein popping on his forehead. 

“Like I told you.” Crocodile growled back. 

“Interesting, then why did my little Law bring home a new friend that talked about you?” Crocodile choked at the confirmation that Luffy was here. 

“He’s just an orphan, you remember my stowaway, right?” The bundle in Doflamingo’s lap squirmed, and sat up. The coat unwrapped around him and revealed a sleepy Luffy, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

“Good afternoon,” Doflamingo ran his hand through Luffy’s tousled hair. Crocodile barely managed to keep from screaming at him to get his hands _off his child!_ He looked back up at Crocodile and smirked. “So this is the ship rat, huh? Is that true Lu? Are you a stowaway?”

Luffy smacked his mouth and looked at Doflamingo with a bit of confusion, the way he did whenever he woke up and isn’t ready to process the world yet. He hadn’t seemed to realize Crocodile was there yet. 

“Yeah, I smelled food and I crawled into a barrel, then I woke up on a ship.” Luffy yawned again and cuddled into Crocodile’s coat, breathing in the smell of the fur with a happy sound. 

“Then you could say,” Doflamingo’s hand rose and Crocodile could see the glint of the string around Luffy’s throat. “It doesn’t matter if I kill him?”

Crocodile was next to Doflamingo in a second, shifting into sand to phase through the table and all its occupants. His hand held Doflamingo’s in a bone crushing grip. 

“I have had Lu for two weeks, if anything were to happen to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself!” Crocodile shouted at him, his mouth in a snarl as he bared his teeth. Luffy jumped in fright at Crocodile's raised voice and sudden appearance. 

The string disappeared from Luffy’s neck as he hopped up and beamed. “Sandman!” He honestly didn’t understand that he could have died. 

“Lu! I told you to stay on the ship! You disobeyed me!” Crocodile shouted at him. Luffy flinched and immediately his eyes began to well up. Crocodile hadn’t yelled at him before, but he was just so scared. Luffy could have died! 

“I-I’m sorry, Sandman.” Luffy hung his head as he began to sniffle, rubbing at his eyes with his forearms. 

“Tsk tsk Croccy, making such a cute boy cry.” Doflamingo smirked, not even attempting to pull his hand from Crocodile’s grasp. 

Crocodile just continued to glare at the man. He held all the cards, he could kill Luffy at any time and they both knew it. 

“Lu,” Crocodile called softly when Doflamingo didn’t say anything for a while. “Come on, stop crying now. You worried me is all, I’m not angry with you.”

Luffy continued to sniffle. He looked up to Crocodile with watery eyes and held out his arms to be picked up. Crocodile moved to snatch him off Doflamingo’s lap but froze when he found strings wrapped around his arms. 

“Oh no, Croccy _dear_ .” Doflamingo laughed as he kept a wiggling Luffy trapped on his lap. He used one hand to pat the seat next to him. “Come now, sit so we can have a nice _family_ discussion.” 

“Let go!” Luffy struggled, trying to crawl his way to Crocodile. He didn’t notice the way strings were keeping him anchored to Doflamingo. 

“Calm down now,” Doflamingo pet his hair again even as Crocodile sent him death looks for the action. Luffy looked frustrated and was getting more upset by the minute. 

Slowly Crocodile sat himself next to Doflamingo, trying to give Luffy a reassuring look to keep him calm. Around the table a few of the men were snickering, grinning at the losing battle Crocodile was fighting. Although the man who looked strikingly like Doflamingo shot a concerned look Luffy and Crocodile's way. 

The three children were even giggling at what was happening. 

“So, Croccy if this boy is just a worthless stowaway then why such an emotional display?” Doflamingo asked him with a knowing look. 

Crocodile gulped, looking down at an increasingly irritated Luffy. 

“I’m a parent, plain and simple and he’s about the age of my dead son. Living on the same island as his grave, I can’t help if I have an emotional attachment while grieving.” Crocodile tried to play it cool. He needed to care enough that Luffy is safe but not enough to encourage any interest in him. “Once we're done here I’m bringing him home, I didn’t see the harm in indulging myself.” 

Luffy stopped struggling and was staring at Crocodile, he looked like he wanted to say something but Doflamingo was already answering. 

“That would be such a waste,” Doflamingo laughed, moving one leg to bounce Luffy around a bit. “Why not take this opportunity to join me, huh?”

“Why the hell should I? We have a deal and that’s as far as this goes!” 

“Mhmm, sure but I could give you anything you want Croccy. You want a child? We could keep this one, you certainly already care enough about him. If you want more you can pick any of the ones I have running around here.” Doflamingo pinched Luffy’s cheeks, making him yelp as the blond cooed down at him. “Would you like that, little one? Your Sandman and I as your daddies? I’ll make sure you have only the best of everything, you’d be a little prince-ling.” 

Luffy was making a growl like noise in his throat as he struggled. “NO!” Luffy threw up a little fist and clipped Doflamingo’s right under the chin. The surprise hit making the man clack his teeth together. 

Momentarily freed, Luffy quickly crawled over to Crocodile’s lap. Crocodile wrapped his arms around him and coddled him close to his chest, brushing his hair back and soothing him softly. “Shh, Shh you're okay, it’s okay,” Crocodile murmured to him while keeping his eyes on Doflamingo who was seething in anger. 

“Hey hey hey hey!” Trebol yelled. “That little brat can’t just hit Doffy!” 

“He’s a child and he’s scared!” Crocodile growled in defense, he looked back to Doflamingo with a disgusted look. “You were terrifying him, you’d be an awful father.” No one called Luffy a brat but him!

Doflamingo stayed quiet but mostly because Crocodile wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. His focus was completely on Luffy. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you now,” Crocodile pet his hair back and pulled him away to check him for any injuries. 

“But It’s not okay!” Luffy wailed loudly. “You said someone died and I haven’t seen you cry! It’s okay Sandman!” Luffy wiped big fat tears from his eyes. “You can cry too, Shanks says it’s okay for a man to cry when someone dies. So you can cry!” 

Crocodile blinked, blown away that after what just happened Luffy wasn’t crying for himself but for Crocodile. He felt touched, and he also felt pride swell in his heart. Luffy had just found him the perfect way to get Doflamingo to never touch Luffy again. 

“Did he just-?” A man with a hunchback began to whisper. 

“You heard correctly. This kid is being sudo raised by Red Haired Shanks, since it was an honest mistake he was on my ship, the man isn’t planning to attack me but I can’t even imagine what he’d do to you if you dared harm Lu.” Crocodile sent an icy look Doflamingo’s way. “I did promise to bring him back, but maybe I should call him and tell him you are willing to die for a child not related to either of us? If you are serious about adopting him?” Doflamingo looked like he wanted to say he would but everyone knew: you don’t fuck with Red Haired Shanks. “Or I could send the message through to his grandfather, I’m sure Vice Admiral Garp wouldn't care about us kidnapping the boy.” 

“That kid is Garp’s grandson?!” The hunchbacked man yelled while Doflamingo’s brother fell out of his chair. Most backed away from him in horror. 

“Now you see why I can’t exactly keep him, no matter how much I might like to,” Crocodile shrugged like he didn’t care. 

However he did care, he cared a lot and he counted the seconds to see if the big names would offer Luffy the protection Crocodile craved for him. 

“Hm,” Doflamingo eyed the kid a moment longer before losing interest. It would be too much work to keep the kid, even if his Croccy liked him so much. “Well I have plenty of others for you to choose from.” Doflamingo waved his hand to the three children watching the display silently. “Those three are my favorite, personally I lean towards Law.” 

The kid Crocodile assumed was Law strengthened up at being addressed and looked between them while he puffed out his chest in pride. He looked desperate for positive attention and Crocodile’s heart went out to him but he wasn’t exactly looking for a replacement. 

“Give it up Doffy, I told you I have my own life to live.” Crocodile hated the dejected look on the boy's face but he couldn’t save all the world's kids. He already had his hands full with Luffy. 

Luffy tugged at his shirt and Crocodile looked down at him. He had a red flush to his face, he was wringing his fingers, and looked completely dejected. 

“Yes Lu?” Crocodile asked. 

“Sandman, I’m sorry.” Luffy whispered with his shoulders shaking. 

“What are you sorry about, Brat?” Crocodile sighed a bit. Luffy would do this from time to time. They'd be having a completely different conversation around him and he’d remember something, his emotions changing with it. At times Crocodile wondered how he so expertly managed to block out the world around him to do this. 

“I lost my birthday present, I looked all over for my pirate ship but it’s gone. I’m sorry.”

Crocodile tipped his chin up and gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay, I’ll get you a new one.”

Luffy frowned. “No. It wouldn’t be as special.” Luffy crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Alright, then I’ll get you something else, do you want to keep your Gator statue? I know you like it, but you have to be careful or you’ll break it.” Luffy looked intrigued by that offer and nodded. “Would that be special enough for you?” 

Luffy began to nod but froze as he realized yet another thing. He pushed himself off Crocodile's lap and ran around the table. The men around jumped away from him, now afraid of the hell fire that would rain down on them if Luffy got hurt. 

“Sandman!” Luffy yelled as he grabbed Law around the neck and tackled him from his seat. “I found something extra special when I looked for my pirate ship!” 

“Get off me!” Law yelled as Luffy forcefully cuddled his neck. Doflamingo had stopped his pity party at the strange new turn of events. 

“No!” Luffy laughed brightly. “Sandman, this is my boyfriend!”


	5. Fanart

THIS IS NOT MY ART! THIS WAS DRAWN FOR ME BY MY AMAZING FRIEND[ RILTI](https://www.instagram.com/riltilted/)


	6. Pillow Talk

Crocodile felt exhausted, his everything hurt, and he needed a fucking smoke. If someone would have told him his child would be a bouncing ball of sunshine he would have laughed and said there was no sunshine for a child of his to inherit. If someone told him his child would be sitting in a ten year olds lap, aggressively cuddling him while declaring them dating, Crocodile would have turned them into a mummy in protective rage. 

“What the fuck is this situation?” Crocodile groaned while Luffy giggled, Law trying to shove him off. Luffy was deceptively strong though, he may be uncoordinated, but once he latched onto something it was impossible to get him off. He was like a little octopus. 

Doflamingo handed him a cigar silently. Crocodile took it with a raised brow, it was his brand. Weird. 

Crocodile stuck it in his mouth and before he could reach for his light Doflamingo was already holding out a lit lighter. Crocodile leaned forward to light his cigar and took a few deep breaths. 

“Lu, how is he your boyfriend?”  _ How did he even know what that is? He was five; a baby for all Crocodile was concerned!  _

Luffy smiled widely and tightened his hold on Law. The golden eyed kid was basically screaming at Luffy to get off but Luffy wasn’t listening. “Makino told me that boyfriends were like friends but more! You hold hands, introduce each other to your friends, and love each other!” Crocodile couldn’t help cracking a smile at such an innocent explanation of boyfriends. Even Doflamingo was beginning to chuckle. “Me and Torao hold hands, and he introduced me to his friends, and he loves me! So we’re boyfriends!” 

“I in no way love you!” Law screeched with a red face. “Get off me you little monkey!” 

Luffy pouted angrily at Law. “Yes you do! You hit me just like grandpa and grandpa says that’s how people show love!” 

Crocodile did choke on his cigar this time. He coughed and pounded on his chest. 

“Garp hits you?!” Crocodile pounded down a fist in fury the moment he could breathe again. He’d kidnap his own damn kid, he didn’t give a fuck if the man set the entirety of the Marines on him! Garp should watch the fuck out because he’d kill the man in the worst of ways! 

Luffy nodded with a little giggle. “He calls it ‘beating the love into me’ but he mostly does it when I get distracted and fall asleep in bad places, or when I let him know that I’m gonna be a pirate!” Luffy suddenly gasped in delight. “Torao! You have to meet my grandpa! He always steals food from the Marines for me and it’s so yummy! I’ll share with you cause you're my boyfriend! And you have to meet Makino, Mayor, and Shanks!” 

Crocodile rubbed his temple as the two kids got into an argument about whether or not they were dating. It basically boiled down to Law screaming ‘no’ while Luffy screamed back ‘yes’. 

Doflamingo was shaking in mirth. Now that his disappointment had faded he was beginning to find the entire situation hilarious. While he had hoped this boy was Crocodile’s blood so he could use him, the child was still very entertaining. 

“Hey hey hey Law! Give your boyfriend a kiss!” Trebol snickered, picking on the boy. 

Law balked at the man, horrified that they were indulging the five year old that had somehow gotten attached to him. 

“Yeah, give him a little smooch! He likes you so~ much!” Pica tittered in his much too high voice. 

“Hey!” Luffy yelled. “Don’t make fun of Torao! Kisses are for marriage!” Luffy stuck out his tongue at them. 

The table exploded with laughter. The declaration was ridiculous and very naive. 

Crocodile had to bite his tongue not to laugh at him as well. He just looked so serious about it! “Lu,” Crocodile called with a chuckle. “Did Makino tell you that?” 

Luffy frowned, seemingly getting very irritated at the laughing adults. “Yeah! And Makino is the smartest ever! She knows all about relationships and always knows how to say things so I can understand!” Luffy had his eyes fixed into a glare, daring anyone to say a mean word about Makino. 

Crocodile thanked the gods for Makino. She obviously knew how to handle Luffy expertly, and understood that without defined rules Luffy would do anything. Like kiss random boys and girls, if he didn’t think that was reserved only for marriage. 

“Alright Lu, I think it’s time you went back to the ship,” Crocodile told him. 

“No,” Luffy whined. “The ship is boring! I wanna adventure, Shanks will make fun of me if I stayed on the ship like a kid!” Crocodile felt a bit irritated. Here he was trying to get Luffy out of a very dangerous situation and he was whining about adventure! How is this his kid? 

“Come on Croccy, let him stay,” Doflamingo grinned at him. Even if he no longer thought Crocodile had any blood relation to Luffy, he still knew Crocodile cared about him. That was enough to set Crocodile’s heart racing. 

Crocodile glanced over to Doflamingo and gave him a sultry smile. “If I let him stay how will we continue where we left off?” Doflamingo’s face lit up in malicious glee and Crocodile knew he’d won this round. He turned back to Luffy, who was trying to hold Law’s hand but Law was trying to run from him. “Lu, I’m calling Bon Clay and Daz. You can adventure around but only if you stay with them.”

Luffy paused in his assaulting of Law to smile happily. “Okay Sandman!” He nodded in agreement. 

“Lu, I want you to promise me. You can’t run off from them, if you see something that interests you, tell them. Okay? Promise me you’ll stick close to them and not follow strangers to unknown places.” 

Luffy nodded his head aggressively. “I promise!” Luffy turned and wrapped his arms around Law's waist. “Can Torao come play with me?” 

Crocodile glanced at Doflamingo and he nodded, so Crocodile nodded back to Luffy. 

“But-! Doffy! Don’t make me hang out with this kid!”

“Have fun Law,” Doflamingo cooed at him and Law began to whine. He knew no one was going to help him. 

Crocodile eyed the kid for a moment but stopped when he pulled his mini Snail back out to call up the ship. It was answered on the first ring. 

“DID YOU FIND HIM?!” Bon Clay yelled, making the snail jump. 

“Bon-Chan!” Luffy jumped up to run over to Crocodile and crawl back into his lap. Luffy looked so excited to talk to Bon that Crocodile unthinkingly placed the Snail in his hands. 

“Lu-Chan! I’m so happy you’re safe! We made your favorite foods to try and lure you out but you didn’t come back! I thought you got eaten again!” A few people raised their brows at the announcement but Crocodile shook his head at them not to ask. He didn’t want to talk about the event where a bird came and ate Luffy whole, especially since the crew had become a little feral when it came to getting him back. Bottom line, they’d all enjoyed watching Luffy eat the bird after they cooked it up for him. 

“I’m sorry Bon-Chan! I thought I could find my pirate ship before you noticed.” Bon began to squawk about in panic over the loss of Luffy’s precious pirate ship. 

“Bon Clay, come get Lu from the Donquixote hideout.” 

“WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?” Crocodile blinked in shock at the yell from Daz Bones. Daz hadn’t openly shown much love for Luffy but it was surprising that apparently he’d been very worried. 

“He followed a kid he got attached to back to the hideout,” Crocodile shot the boy in question a sneer. He knew the boy was just a kid but to think Doflamingo would weaponize him against a trusting five year old was sickening. 

“Lu-Chan! You have to stop following strangers! You’re really going to get kidnapped at this rate!” Crocodile could hear the sound of running and got the impression that Bon Clay and Daz were in a mad dash for the hideout. 

Luffy had the nerve to laugh. “Kids can’t be strangers! They are new friends!” 

_ Who the fuck told him that?! _

“Just come get him,” Crocodile growled before ending the call and picking Luffy up to place him on the table so he was eye level with Crocodile. “Lu, kids can definitely be strangers! You are far too trusting, have a little doubt about other people’s intentions!”

Luffy folded up his arms at Crocodile and pouted. “But you were a stranger and you turned out to be a good person!” Crocodile let his head fall into his hand in despair. He’d perpetuated this dangerous nonsense. 

Doflamingo began to cackle at him, loving seeing Crocodile lose to a child. This hadn’t gone exactly how he’d wanted but he liked seeing this completely different side to Crocodile. 

“It’s a shame your kid died Croccy, you are a good father.” Doflamingo reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Crocodile's ear. 

Crocodile glared at him, pretending it didn’t make him happy that people thought he was a good parent. He was just winging it and hadn’t really known where to begin when Luffy had ended up on his ship, hearing that he was doing good made his heart flutter a bit. 

“Sandman is the best always!” Luffy snapped at Doflamingo. Crawling down from the table to hug Crocodile around the neck. “He’s got an awesome hand hook and he lets me swing on it, he always gives me yummy food, and catches me when I fall off the ship! Sandman is the best!” 

Doflamingo grinned, liking the boy's tastes in people. He was right of course, Crocodile was the best. 

“Okay Lu, enough. You have to get ready to go play with Bon, Daz, and Law.” 

Right on cue the door burst open, Bon Clay kicking the door down and shattering the lock. 

“Lu-Chan!” He called in relief as he spotted the boy. 

“Bon-Chan!” Luffy called back just as happy. Luffy was up and embracing him in a moment. Bon Clay spun him around. Daz came in behind him and also sighed in relief at seeing Luffy whole and unarmed. “Bon-Chan show Torao the funny face!” Luffy ran over to push Law closer to Bon Clay. 

Bon Clay leaned down and slapped his own face to change it into that of a Mink monkey he’d met a while back. 

Luffy laughed so hard he fell back, he would have hit his head but Crocodile knew him well enough now to send a mini sand cloud to break the fall. “It’s so funny! Bon-Chan is the coolest besides Sandman, Torao. He has all kinds of fun faces!” 

Law was just muttering darkly at this point, looking at Luffy as if any minute he might attack like a wild animal. 

“Daz, any news while I was gone?” Crocodile decided to ask. If the man was here, he might as well get a status report. 

“Oh yes,” Daz looked to Crocodile. “Makino and Shanks called to check on  _ Luf _ -lu,” Daz tripped over his words a bit. Forgetting that Crocodile didn’t want Doflamingo to know Luffy’s real name. 

“Did you say hi for me, Bonesy?” Luffy asked before anyone could question the slip up.  _ Thank god for this kid _ . 

Daz gave the boy a soft smile. “Sure did, Kiddo.” 

“What did they say?”

“Makino just asked about his well being and Shanks...” Daz flushed profusely and looked like he didn’t want to continue. 

“Daz?”

“Shanks seemed like he was drunk, he was talking about his favorite hawk and his impressive-“ Daz glanced down at Luffy’s big innocent eyes and flushed harder. “Sword.”

Crocodile tsked. “Well now I know Shanks type.” He had not wanted to know that. 

“Thank you Daz,” Crocodile sighed. “Now take Lu on an adventure or something, just again, do not let him die for God's sake.” 

“Of course Boss!” Daz nodded to him

“Lu, go have fun.” Crocodile made a shooing motion for the door. Luffy grinned and grabbed Laws hand dragging him along. 

“No! I don’t want to play with you!” Law struggled against the boy. 

Luffy just laughed. He found the idea that Law didn’t like him ridiculous! Bon Clay was going on and on about the games they could play when once again Luffy seemed to remember something. 

“Bon-Chan, hold my Torao!” Luffy yanked Law over to Bon Clay and only waited for a moment before rushing back to Crocodile. 

“I’m not your anything!” Law spasmed in his rage. Luffy wasn’t listening anymore. He ran over to Crocodile and lunged to hug him around the waist. 

“See you later Sandman!” He dutifully said, rubbing his head into Crocodile’s vest before taking a big whiff of the fabric, like he’d done with Crocodile’s coat. 

“What is this new fascination with smelling me?” Crocodile laughed, patting his head since he was being so cute. 

“Hmm,” Luffy hopped down and grinned fully. “You smell like I imagine a mom does! Bye Sandman!” Luffy turned and ran back to Bon. He was almost out the door when he dropped another bomb shell on Crocodile’s heart. He turned, threw up a hand, and looked right at Crocodile. “I love you!” 

Daz shot him a pitying look before the three of them, and a struggling Law left. The door closing behind them, the broken lock clicking uselessly. 

Crocodile couldn’t fight the blush if he tried, he cupped his face in his hand and curled forward. He was just so happy! 

Doflamingo threw an arm around his shoulder and cackled. “Smell like a mom? Oh Croccy I see it now, you are just like a little tiger mom! So fierce and protective!” Doflamingo was making a joke at his expense but to Crocodile it only made him blush harder. It all made him think over how he’d been acting and realize he’d definitely been acting motherly. 

He might as well have stapled a big sign to his head that at one point he’d been a damn woman. 

“Are we going to fuck or what?” Crocodile finally snapped, standing up to escape the embrace. He just wanted this moment to be over and for Doflamingo to forget that a child said he smelled like a mom. 

Doflamingo got up as well. “If you ask me so sweetly, how can I say no?” Doflamingo tipped up Crocodile’s chin, leaning in for a kiss. 

Crocodile didn’t put up a fuss, he understood who owned him, for now. 

* * *

  
  


Law gave up, he absolutely gave up. There was no escape from the little monkey. 

When he’d first been dragged out the kid was demanding his two keepers to take them somewhere to eat. Like the spoiled little brat that he was the two immediately agreed to his demand. 

The kid held his hand and declared him the co captain of their ‘pirate band’, completely ignoring Law when he yelled he was already a pirate! 

The two pirates watching him didn’t even seem to care Law was around, their focus was completely on Lu. They seemed to have worked out some kind of system so someone always had eyes on him. It was getting to be so annoying because everytime Law almost escaped one of the keepers would drag him back like he was the five year olds lost toy! 

At the moment they were ‘treasure hunting’ in the heaps of scrap along the beach. 

“Torao! Look, look, I found a ring!” Lu held up a rusted bolt to Law’s face, happily showing off his find. 

“That isn’t a ring Lu,” Law grumbled as he sat near him with his knees pressed to his chest. This was ridiculous, why was he this little brats plaything for the day? If Doffy wanted a pet he could have found someone without such an annoyance attached.

What the hell was all that about anyway? Doflamingo might have actually adopted him just to keep that scarred bastard around? What made him so special? This kid even had the nerve to hit Doffy, he could have had the world at his feet, but he didn’t even realize! Law was constantly battling to be Doffy’s favorite so he could take an executive role someday and this stupid brat could have had it just by virtue of being important to the hook handed man. 

Law knew he didn’t have much time, he had three years, and what was he doing? Being some stupid kids playdate. 

Law glanced over at Lu, watching him dig through the trash and scrap like it wasn’t just the useless things left behind. He smiled at each find like it was worth something, the same way he smiled at Law. 

A dark thought entered Law’s mind suddenly, maybe the only way out of this is to kill the brat... Law glanced over at the trusting boy and glared. Yeah, it would be better if he wasn’t around. Then Law wouldn’t be forced to hang around him! 

First things first, he needed to get the boy away from the two pirates watching them. It was the perverts time to watch, while the man Daz was off to the side talking to some other crew mates. Perfect. 

“Hey Lu,” Law called him. Lu looked up at Law curiously. “Do you want to go someplace cool?” 

Lu’s eyes widened and Law could swear they sparkled. He nodded and Law smirked. 

“Okay, take my hand. I’ll show you.” 

Lu grabbed his hand and Law looked up at the pervert, only needing him to look away for a second. It only took a moment before the man’s attention was called away and Law broke out into a run with Lu in tow. 

He’d take the kid somewhere high and shove him off! Then he could say the boy tripped and fell by himself. 

Lu cheered something about going on a romantic adventure, which to him meant catching bugs together, while holding hands. Law just couldn’t stand him any longer! 

The happy glint in his eyes reminded him of the light that died inside him with the burning of his home. His smile was just a mocking gesture to Law since he no longer had anything to smile about. The way he had so many people that cared about him and loved him so dearly just tore at the scars in Law's mind. He hated everything about this kid. 

Lu didn’t put up a fuss as he led him into an abandoned building, he just kept talking. Asking about what games Law liked to play, telling him all about what he likes to do in his rather idolized sounding village. 

Law only spoke when he had too, leading the boy up the stairs and to the roof of the tall building. 

“Look Lu, you can see the ocean from here,” Law pointed out, directing the boy to stand at the very ledge. 

“Whoa! Cool!” Lu exclaimed in wonder. He observed the terrain with that big grin of his as Law creeped up behind him, readying himself to shove him off. It was three stores, he’d surely die, and Law could claim it an accident. 

His hands touched the boys back and a deep growl started up behind him. Law looked back to see Daz and the pervert, sneering at him. The aura around them basically wrote out the words  _ ‘I fucking dare you’ _ . 

Law sent them a sneer back but did lower his hands, Lu was safe for now. Law would have to find a different way to kill him. 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo thrust forward, buried deep in Crocodile while his legs were wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. Doflamingo had Crocodile's stumped arm pinned to the bed when his one hand was pulling at his own black hair. 

“God, fuck Doffy!” Crocodile moaned. How many times was this? Five or six? Was Doflamingo a machine?

“Shit, you’re so sexy. I want to tie up everything about you and never let go,” Doflamingo growled, capturing his lips again. Crocodile learned very quickly that Doflamingo loved kissing. He was selfish and hungry, Crocodile found himself growing just as hungry each new round they engaged in. 

“Heh, ah. Oh! Doffy!” Crocodile preened, his back arching as he came once again. His breath was coming out harsh and he barely even cared when Doflamingo finished a moment later. He felt blissed out and exhausted, his new partner was a damn monster. 

Crocodile let his legs slip off Doflamingo’s shoulders, uncaringly letting them lay limply on either side of Doflamingo’s hips. 

“You look completely wasted, Croccy, just a complete mess.” Doflamingo eyed him with a sultry look, a happiness that didn’t match his personality lighting up his eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

Doflamingo was hardening again, Crocodile hissed in pain and shoved him away. “Fuck! Don’t harden inside me! Give me a break, god damn!” 

Doflamingo fell back, laughing a bit. “Alright alright, I  _ suppose _ you’ve earned a break.” 

“Damn right I have, how the hell do you get any pirating done with a libido like that?” 

Doflamingo shouted a laugh, crawling up the bed to tuck Crocodile under one arm and pull the blankets over them. Crocodile thought that was gross, but they’d just made the mess so it wasn’t that big of a deal. “I’m a great multitasker.” 

“Of that I have no doubt,” Crocodile sighed, taking the cigar Doflamingo offered him. He wondered for a moment if Doflamingo found out his brand and just carried them around now but decided he didn’t want to think about that. Doflamingo lit the cigar for him and Crocodile took a lazy few inhales to bring the sweet nicotine into his lungs. 

Doflamingo was uncharacteristically quiet as he ran his fingers over Crocodile’s muscled arms, toned stomach, and thick neck. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Crocodile found himself asking as he blew out a smoky breath. 

“Do you still talk to the mother?” He asked, for once there was no anger, just genuine curiosity. 

Leaving behind that he was technically the mother Crocodile did answer as honestly as he could. “No, the baby ruined the relationship. Not that it was the kids fault, we just didn’t agree on having him or not and we never got over the fight. When the baby died I left without even saying goodbye, we haven’t talked since.” 

“So the kid was an accident?” Doflamingo continued the line of questioning. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

They stopped talking for a moment, just sort of enjoying the peace that had fallen between them. For a moment Crocodile could forget that he was here because of a debt and the man fucking branded him. 

“It seemed like you know Red Haired Shanks pretty intimately...” Doflamingo stated, pouting a bit. Was Doflamingo, the strong and confident pirate that could have anything he wanted, jealous?

Crocodile found himself laughing breathlessly despite himself. “Don’t pout, we have never been together, and frankly, just the image makes me sick.” Doflamingo breathed a small little breath of relief, continuing to run his fingers over Crocodile’s chest. “You could say we’re childhood friends, although he’s more of an annoyance in my mind, we both grew up on pirate ships that often fought and banqueted together.” 

“Oh, so were you born on a pirate ship?”

“Yeah, my mom apparently died in childbirth, forcing my old man to have to raise me on the ship with him. He says he wouldn’t have abandoned me, that he only ever wanted a family but.... I’ve been let down enough by him to have reason to question him.” 

Doflamingo remained silent, staring at Crocodile as he enjoyed his cigar. 

“I wouldn’t let you down,” he whispered and Crocodile knew it was yet another plea to stay with him. 

Crocodile glanced at him and huffed out a forced, sad chuckle. “They all do eventually, Doffy.” 

They didn’t speak for a while after that and Crocodile managed to finish his cigar before Doflamingo spoke again. 

“What happened here?” Doflamingo ran a finger lightly over Crocodile's scar on his nose. 

“Am I required to share my whole past with you? I don’t recall you telling me anything about your past.” His scar was a sore subject, along with his lost hand. Both had been parting gifts from his father, and Crocodile didn’t want to talk about it. 

“You haven’t asked,” Doflamingo stated seriously. Crocodile felt his heart race, he looked at the man, searching if he was seriously offering to tell him all his dirty secrets. 

With a gulp Crocodile turned away. “Don't be ridiculous. We don’t have that kind of relationship.” 

Doflamingo frowned softly. “But we could.” 

“But we don’t. Leave it Doffy,” Crocodile snapped. He didn’t want yet another relationship where he was subject to someone else’s whims! No matter how sweet and normal Doflamingo seemed at that moment Crocodile knew, he knew that any moment he’d become the power hungry dictator once again. This wouldn’t end well for Crocodile if he let himself fall for this man. He was cruel, domineering, and controlling. He didn’t want a relationship, he wanted a pet that sometimes gave him a nice conversation. 

Crocodile refused to be another man’s pet. 

Besides, Luffy already had all the love he could spare, there wasn’t any room for Doflamingo in his life. 


	7. We Will Meet Again

Law grumbled curses under his breath. By the end of the week he’d tried to kill the brat thirteen more times and every attempt was foiled! He’d tried stabbing him, shoving him into the ocean, he'd even tried leading him into a road when a car was speeding down. They’d had to walk so far for that one! 

However every attempt was stopped by the vigilant hovering of the pervert and Daz, and then also the boy’s almost freaky luck. Had he been born under a star?! How is it that he could be shoved off a cliff and miss all of the rocks to land safely in the sea? Of course, the pervert had repelled down and scooped him out quicker than an ocean current could sweep him away too! 

Law gave up when the man Daz began giving him looks that could definitely kill him, not that he cared, he just understood that his plan to make it seem like an accident wouldn’t be happening. These two would definitely rat him out. 

“Hey Torao?” Luffy asked from where he had his head rested in Law’s lap. Law had tried to fight it but Daz had turned his hand into a knife in a silent threat, so Law allowed the kid to use him as a pillow; albeit grumpily. 

“What?” Law spat down at him, frowning deeper at his happy smile and bright eyes looking right at him. 

“Thank you for hanging out with me.” Luffy’s large smile somehow became softer, pure happiness radiating off him. “One day, let's go on another adventure together, okay?” 

Law chose to believe the flutter in his chest was from rage. They hadn’t been hanging out, he’d been tormenting Law with his existence! How dare he get to be this happy while the world was a shit show for the rest of them! 

“Whatever,” Law finally sighed, looking away from his bright eyes. It wasn’t like he’d be alive for any ‘someday’ adventure anyway. 

This kid was truly just a pain. 

* * *

  
  
  


Cora bit his tongue as he watched the cute kid Lu forcefully hug and cuddle Law. He looked so sad to be leaving, he had even begged for Law to come with him but Doflamingo and Crocodile both put their foot down on that. 

Lu had tantrumed a bit about it but was now promising that one day they’d meet again and go on an adventure. It hurt Cora’s heart considering he knew Law didn’t have a ‘one day’. It made him sad to think about. Suddenly the kid began to talk of his lost pirate ship and Cora winced internally. 

His fingers tightened over the toy ship in his pocket, he’d really tried to give it back, but that freaking kid was obtuse as hell! Cora had repeatedly put the toy in his path only for him to never spot it. He walked obliviously past the toy at least five times a day, it had driven Cora up a wall. The major problem was he couldn’t give it back to the kid directly because then his entire ploy of hating children would be shown to be false, and he couldn’t sneak into Crocodile’s ship because the men guarded it almost religiously! So now he just had a child’s very important toy in his pocket and no way to ever return it. 

Crocodile finally got down to the ship, Doflamingo draped all over his shoulders, and a face that screamed how over this entire visit he was. Honestly, Cora was right there with him. 

Crocodile looked over the two kids, his child clinging onto the Law boy. He sighed, getting the feeling that this would someday become a much bigger problem. Luffy was never going to unlatch from that kid. 

“Alright Lu, let go of him,” Crocodile sighed at the child. “It’s time to leave, and you know you can’t take him with you.” 

Luffy pouted at him and dared to tighten his hold on the squirming ten year old. 

“Lu....” Crocodile put his hand and hook on his hips, giving Luffy a stern look. 

Doflamingo chuckled at the display, looking over Crocodile being fatherly with a discerning eye. One week had not been enough for him but Crocodile was insistent that he needed to get back to the real world now. 

“But Sandman!” 

“No buts,” Crocodile snapped at him, using his hook to grab Lu by his shirt and yanked him off the other boy. “I swear you're clingier than Doffy.”

Luffy frowned hard up at Crocodile, his eyebrows drawn, how upset he was written all over his face. He did not like being torn away from ‘his Torao’. God, what was with Luffy and Doffy giving random boys nicknames and declaring them in a relationship?

“Don’t pout at me, Lu, you may be cute but that doesn’t mean you get to do anything you want.” 

“Such a stern daddy you are,” Doflamingo laughed as Law ran to hide behind him now that he was free, glaring at the little boy that was somehow sunshine personified. Doflamingo got down on one knee to be at eye level with the boy still hanging from Crocodile's hook. “Goodbye little stowaway, wish I could have kept you! Such a little cutie you are!” 

Lu looked at him and his face took on an emotionless look. Once again not smiling or frowning. He just stared at Doflamingo with his lip twisted in thought. 

“Bye bye ‘Mingo,” Luffy nodded his head at him. “I don’t like you.” He stated very seriously. 

Crocodile gaped at the boy, cursing his honesty.  _ Where _ the hell did he inherit that?  _ Who _ did he inherit it from?!

Luckily Doflamingo wasn’t offended, he cackled madly at the blunt statement. He got up then and pulled Crocodile into a surprisingly chaste kiss. “Bye for now Croccy, I’ll miss you.”

Crocodile rolled his eyes. “You’ll survive.” 

Crocodile moved to the gangplank, Luffy still swinging from his hook as he waved goodbye to everyone he’d met. 

“Bye Booger man! Bye Squeaky man! Bye hunchback guy!” He continued on, saying goodbye to all of Doflamingo’s crew, vaguely insulting them. Much to Crocodile and Cora’s amusement. “Bye nice mister!” Luffy looked right at Cora and his heart almost stopped. 

Doflamingo raised a brow at him for the nickname from the boy. Cora tried not to panic, he gave Doflamingo a confused shrug and he really was confused! He hadn’t interacted with the boy past that first meeting, why was he ‘nice mister’?

Crocodile seemed confused by it too and lifted the boy, asking him the question silently with a raised brow. 

“He’s nice! He’s got a good heart, I can tell!” Lu chirped out and Cora stilled. What the hell was that kid? How could he see through him so effectively?!

Cora scoffed silently just for show and turned, walking away like he didn’t care. He kicked Baby 5 down just to make sure no one doubted that he was a bastard that hated children. 

Crocodile frowned as the man Luffy said was kind, kicked a girl while he left. He wanted to trust Luffy’s judgement but.... he was just a kid. Luffy only giggled at the scene the man made as he walked away. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes again and continued onto the deck, only putting Luffy down when the gang plank was pulled up and the chances that he disappeared lowered greatly. Although Luffy was a master at somehow getting off the ship so Crocodile kept a close eye on him. 

Luffy happily ran around the deck a few times before jumping up on the railing to wave and grin at the Donquixote pirates. His bright eyes focused on the grumpy kid hiding behind Doflamingo. 

“Torao! Let’s meet again!” He waved harder at the boy. 

“I hope I never see you again ever!” Law screamed back at him, borderline growling. 

Luffy giggled at him. “I’ll leave my pirate ship to you! If you find it we will definitely see each other again!” He called out with a determined look. Just like that he believed destiny and a toy ship would bring them back together again. 

Crocodile smiled at his little dreamer even as Law glared and yelled about how he’d toss that ship off a cliff if he ever saw it again. 

Doflamingo watched as Crocodile looked at the boy with a softness he would never get. He couldn’t help if he was a little jealous. 

“Let’s cast off, we have a kid to get home!” Crocodile ordered as he turned away from Doflamingo’s longing look, not even sparing him a glance. 

The crew all pulled the same puppy eyed look at him, drooping their shoulders, and just looking miserable. “Do we have to?” One of them asked. 

“Yes! We have too!” Crocodile yelled at them. “We always had too, why did you all get so attached?!” What the hell did Luffy do to his crew? How did he charm his crew so completely? Who the hell did he inherit all this charm from?! It certainly wasn’t from him or Dragon. 

“Aww,” the crew all sighed out at once, miserable and upset that they’d have to give up the bundle of sunshine. 

“Just cast off you imbeciles!”

* * *

  
  


Crocodile glared at the man on the dock, he’d been afraid of this, afraid this man would have heard of this and come to hunt him down. At the very least there wasn’t a naval brigade, and Garp just looked drawn and upset instead of murderous. 

“Oh! Gramps!” Luffy happily called from where he sat on Crocodile’s shoulders. Crocodile still wasn’t sure why he wanted to be there but he’d quickly found that he very rarely had the ability to say no to those big brown eyes. “Gramps! I went on an adventure!” Luffy called to the man. 

Crocodile felt a piece of his sanity die as a realization came to him. He was technically Luffy’s mother, and Garp was his grandfather..... fuck, he was basically family with Garp of the iron fist. Him, Sir Crocodile, the pirate!

Garp stood at the end of the dock, arms crossed, and face dark in rage as he waited for them to dock. Crocodile wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. He wasn’t destroying the ship at least?

All of his crew were shaking in their boots, refusing to even look over to the side where Garp stood glaring at them. It was always bad when Garp wasn’t eating, he was always a danger but when not eating you knew he was all business. 

Even in a vacation flowered shirt the man was terrifying! 

Crocodile settled himself, surely the man wouldn’t attack with his grandchild on Crocodile’s shoulders. Right? From Luffy’s explanation Garp only hurts him as a disciplinary action. 

Crocodile stepped down the gangplank and faced the man. 

“Hi Gramps!” Luffy grinned but Garp did not crack under his cute smile. 

“Makino explained everything to me,” Garp growled and Crocodile gulped at the look in his eyes. “We need to talk, alone.” Crocodile nodded because they certainly did. 

Quickly Crocodile took Luffy and placed him on the dock. 

“Luffy, why don’t you go show off your gator to Makino?” He suggested. Just like he expected Luffy grew excited and was running off to do just that. Crocodile looked back up at Garp, waiting for him to say something. 

“Follow me, I have a place.” Garp turned and began walking towards the idyllic village before he stopped, turned, and got a sour look to his face. “And,” he began, his teeth grinding with each word. “Welcome to the family.” The man looked like he’d be sick any second. 

Crocodile was stunned, and honestly he didn’t fucking want to be in this crazy family! He only wanted Luffy! However, he didn’t really have a choice. Luffy would be so upset if he couldn’t see his grandfather anymore. 

With a heavy sigh, and even more of his sanity leaving him, Crocodile followed the man. 

Garp led him into a house Crocodile was sure was the mayors, finding it already set up for them to have this talk. An entire crate of whiskey, two cups on the table, and two lone chairs for them. 

Garp quickly sat and grabbed an entire bottle. He uncorked it and began to chug the entire thing like a man on a mission. Crocodile didn’t waste any time and sat as well, pouring himself a drink. 

Garp slammed down his bottle and groaned in frustration. “Why the hell did that boy have to go make a kid with you?!” Garp spat, grabbing another bottle and chugging that as well. 

“I believe the real question is why I ever dated him,” Crocodile sipped at his own glass, not nearly indecent enough to just gulp like a glutton. This was where Luffy got his eating habits from, it was Garp’s fault. 

Garp only grumbled, having nothing to argue that point with. 

“I want to hear it from you, how did this happen? Dragon said the mother didn’t care about Luffy, so why are you here now?” Garp’s voice was full of suspicion and he hadn’t stopped glaring yet. “Don’t tell me that now that he’s grown you’ve come for him?! Some kind of sick ‘grooming him into your heir’ nonsense?”

“What?” Crocodile slammed down his cup, angried by the idea of anyone doing that to Luffy. “Listen here you damn old coot, the only reason I’m here is to meet my son! If he becomes a marine I will be proud, if he decides to be a pirate then I’ll support him! I want nothing besides the opportunity to be in his life!” 

Garp glared harder before sitting back and putting down his third bottle of whiskey. “Well, at least you behave like a good parent.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Still, you're a bad influence on Luffy! His head is already filled with pirates and foolish dreams.” 

“I’m his birth parent!” Crocodile growled at him. 

“And a pirate! You gave up your right to him by virtue of what you decided for your life.” 

“I didn’t decide anything! I was born in this life, with who my father was. I didn’t have a choice to live a normal life!” Crocodile was fuming, with who his dad was; they both knew he’d have been hunted down and executed even if he’d forsaken piracy. “And Luffy... I didn’t get a choice in that either. Dragon blackmailed me into the pregnancy, and then he lied to me. Told me my baby was dead!” 

Garp poured himself a cup, rubbing his temple. “Well, now we have some choices to make, don't we?” he sighed and took a swig. “I’m sorry my boy did that to you, but I will protect Luffy. We need to figure out where we stand, how much does Luffy know?”

Crocodile calmed himself, sitting back once again. “Nothing, I told him I was the Sandman and that's how it will stay. Honestly I’m pretty sure he never even realized he was on a pirate ship the last three weeks.”

“That’s good at least,” Garp sighed out. “He doesn’t need to be even more obsessed with pirates.”

“I noticed that,” Crocodile chuckled a bit. 

“Why didn’t you tell him you were his parent though?” 

Crocodile jumped at the question. He hadn’t been expecting it, but he did answer seriously. “He seems so happy here, with Makino and everyone. I didn’t want to disturb that, I just wanted to see him every once in a while. Come for his birthday, maybe holidays?” 

“Hmm,” Garp’s face screwed up the same way Luffy’s did when he couldn’t quite understand something.  _ So that’s where Luffy gets that from. _ “That’s surprising coming from you.”

Crocodile and Garp held eyes for a while, neither wanting to give up any ground. 

“I’ll be honest with you, I want to kick your ass all the way back to the Grand Line but... you are Luffy’s parent,” Garp scratched at his chin, looking resentful and beyond defeated. “And you do seem to care about him.”

“I really do.”

“But,” Garp stopped him. “I need some time to think through this situation. Give me a day, and then we'll talk again.” Crocodile nodded, not blaming the man for needing some time to come to terms with this. 

“I’ll just be exploring the island then, maybe finding a better glass of whiskey.” Crocodile stood. “You really cheated out on the drinks, old man.”

“Shut it, twerp, be grateful for what you’ve been given.” 

Crocodile chuckled as he left. 

* * *

  
  


The other side of the island had a large city, the center was reserved for nobility but Crocodile wasn’t interested in any of that. The outer city was good enough for him and his crew. Yet again Crocodile found himself in a bar, waiting anxiously for the time to pass where he would find out what Garp had decided. 

Crocodile rarely felt anxious, and he definitely blamed the frequency it had been happening on having a child. Everything was Luffy’s fault. 

“Gold Roger?” Crocodile perked up when he heard that name. Glancing over he saw a group clustered around a small boy. “He was a complete demon, a monster without mercy! He deserved to die!”

Crocodile scowled. Like they knew shit about Gol D. Roger, all these men were cowards. They talked a big game but would never set sail out of fear. Pathetic. 

“What if Gold Roger had a child?” The boy asked with determined and fiery eyes. The self hatred, the anger, and the loathing in those eyes made Crocodile turn around completely. He once had eyes like those. Those eyes combined with the question the boy asked, Crocodile felt he had a good guess on who the boy was. Why the hell was Gol D. Rogers kid on this island? 

The men around began to talk about how a child of Gol D. Roger should be ashamed to have been born. How they’d like to torment the kid. Crocodile watched closely as the seven year old grew even more angry, but it was more than that, he just looked so sad. 

Maybe it was his awakened parental instinct, or how they all talked about a great man like they ever met him, or even the fact that Crocodile knew how it felt to have people hate him because of his father, but Crocodile was  _ done _ . 

Crocodile sent a sandstorm raging through the shop, forcing everyone away from the boy. The surprise of it stopping the boy from what looked like the beginnings of an attack. Crocodile sipped his drink as the men cried out in confusion, being shoved back until they were against the walls. The boy was not touched and soon his sharp eyes focused on Crocodile. 

“What if Gol D. Roger has a kid?” Crocodile looked down at him, sizing him up. He looked nothing like Roger, but then again Luffy looked nothing like him or Dragon. “Why the hell would that matter?” 

The boy glared harder, like Crocodile had just swatted away his most crucial issue with life. 

“Come on, say it!” The boy cried at him, not even fazed by the indoor sandstorm happening around them. “Say what they did! That his child isn’t worth living! That he has the devil's blood!” 

“He still wouldn’t be Roger, blood ties or not, doesn't matter. He would be his own person, seperate from who his father was. A great man died eight years ago, that’s all.” 

The boy looked stricken, like no one had ever told him anything but terrible things before. Crocodile decided to take a risk. He leaned down, getting close enough that they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“Your father was a great man,” he whispered. The boy's eyes widened in horror and he backpedaled immediately. The boy turned and spirited for the door. Crocodile let him go, finally ending the sandstorm as he downed the rest of his drink. 

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” One of the pathetic cowards yelled at him, drawing a sword. 

“Unless you fools want to die, I suggest not starting a fight with me,” Crocodile stated, standing up to his full height and giving them all a fierce look. How dare they do such a thing to a child. 

They backed down like the weaklings they were and Crocodile walked out, turning his head to look for the boy. He just barely caught a glimpse of him running out into the trash heaps. Crocodile crumbled to sand and went off after him. 

Was it a coincidence that Roger’s kid, who had a  _ strange _ relationship with Garp, was on the same island Garp chose to bring his very own grandchild? Crocodile didn’t think so. 

* * *

  
  


Ace ran as hard as he could, panic taking over his entire being. Garp had made it clear if anyone found out about his father that they’d try to kill him! Ace had no idea if he wanted to die, but he didn’t want to find out today. 

Ace ran until he was through the dumps, but didn’t stop. He jumped over fallen trees, scaled cliffs, and swung over rivers. No one could go through this forest faster than him! 

Ace made it to his cliff side, panting and wheezing. He wanted to go see Sabo later today but it looked like he couldn’t go, not until that man left. 

“You’re a fast kid,” Ace jumped, turning in fright to see the mysterious man leaning against a tree and lighting up a cigar. 

“Why are you here?! Go away!” Ace screamed, backing up in fright. His foot slipped and he barely kept himself from falling off the cliff. 

The man only raised a brow at his aggressive behavior. Ace was shaking, scared and angry. He just wanted this guy to go away! 

“Leave me alone! I’m a monster child! I’ll kill you, I swear!” Ace began to back up more but forgot that he was literally at the edge of a cliff. “Leave me alone, or I’ll- AH!” Ace slipped, falling backwards off the cliff. 

Except he didn’t fall, he was thrown back onto solid ground by a gust of sandy air. Ace fell to his knees on the grassy cliff, still afraid of the stranger and his mysterious power. “Wha-what do you want from me?”

Crocodile blew out a full breath of smoke and gave the kid what he hoped was a non threatening smile. “From you? I don’t want anything from you. I want to give you something.”

Ace growled in his throat, just wanting the man to go away. He couldn’t handle someone telling him his father hadn’t been a monster, and yet he craved it as well. 

“What? What could you give someone like me?!” 

Crocodile stepped towards the boy and sat down in front of him, putting out his cigar in the grass. “A piece of advice, from another cursed child with an infamous father.”

Ace frowned at him, curling his knees into his chest. “What would you know?” His head felt heavy and he wanted to run but the man was blocking the only way out. 

“A lot, so listen up Angry Boy,” Crocodile flicked his forehead, making the boy glare and rub at his forehead in irritation. “Those men down there were wrong, I doubt cowards like them have even ever set out to sea before. I’m not going to sit here, saying Roger was amazing and you should be proud of that. He’s not my dad, but what I do know is value is not inherited.” The boy put his head into his knees, looking like he might be crying. Crocodile patted his head, hoping he would get through to him. 

“Do- do you think.... do you think I deserve to be alive?” The young child whimpered out the question and Crocodile felt his heart break a bit. 

Just like when he was a child the boy was so incredibly fragile. He needed someone, anyone to tell him he wasn’t a mistake. 

“Of course I do, you’re here aren’t you?” Crocodile found himself pulling the child close. “Whose blood runs through your veins says nothing about you, who you are is not determined by who gave you life.”

Ace couldn’t help it if he began to weep, clutching onto the man’s fur coat. The man held him, not saying anything more, just being there in a way no one else had before. Even Garp had only said he’d figure it out when he’d asked that question. 

In silence the two sat for hours, watching the seas, and enjoying the company. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile stomped his way up to the meeting table, beyond furious at the old coot. Garp looked up at him, a bit startled by his enraged expression. 

“Crocodi-“

“What the fuck gives you the right to say whatever you want to a child?!” Crocodile cut him off, grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him. “When a seven year old asks you if they deserve to be alive, you  _ do not  _ give them some bullshit philosophical answer! You assure them they are loved and important!” Crocodile kept shouting, so pissed off that the angry little boy did not have to feel this way if Garp had just done his job as a caretaker! “I’ve only been a parent for three weeks and  _ even I know that!”  _

He was going to give that child a complex! Fuck, he probably already had! What was the point of even telling him who his father was?! If Garp wanted these kids to be Marines so bad, he should have raised them at Naval Headquarters and told them jack shit! That way Ace and Luffy could both have been safe and loved. 

Good god, what was he even thinking?! Had he adopted a second child? What is even happening anymore?!

Garp shoved Crocodile away from him and readjusted his shirt. “I see you met Ace,” he said, obviously trying to stay calm. 

“You're damn right I met Ace!” Crocodile growled, sitting down and pouring himself a drink. 

Garp looked like he wanted to defend his actions but rubbed his temples instead. He let out a frustrated breath and sat down. 

“Okay... let’s put that to the side for now, I have a proposal for you.” If Garp thought he was getting out of explaining why he thought it appropriate to tell a boy anything but loving words during an existential crisis then he was dead wrong. However, for now Crocodile would hear out Garp’s proposal. 

“Fine, get on with it!” Crocodile hissed. 

“The World Government has a little known program called: the Buy Out Initiative.”

“I’ve heard of it, pirates can pay out their bounty, spend a few years in prison, and then their records are wiped clean. What about it?” Crocodile asked. He thought it was a silly program, no pirate wants to turn themselves over to an agency as untrustworthy as the World Government. Plus your time in prison would be determined by your crimes, and then there was the possibility of never coming out alive. 

“Enter the program Crocodile,” Garp said seriously. 

“What?! Hell no! Why would I ever-“

Garp held up a hand to silence him. “I’ve already talked to Sengoku, since you’re a Warlord they will allow you to buy out without the prison time. Then you can live here, or work for the Marines, or I don’t care what. Just enter the program and then I’d feel better about leaving Luffy to be cared for by you.” 

Crocodile picked up his drink and took a long sip, feeling his gut tighten. Now the reason for Doflamingo branding him made a lot more sense. 

“I can’t,” Crocodile frowned. In all honesty, all his dreams and plans had changed so radically the moment he saw Luffy that Crocodile wished he could agree to this. Retiring from piracy to live on this peaceful island and raise his boy sounded amazing in that moment. Plus that other boy too, Crocodile hadn’t forgotten about Ace. 

“I realize this is hard for a pirate but try thinking of someone else!” 

“I am!” Crocodile slammed a fist down on the table. Garp raised a furious brow at him, silently asking him to explain. “To find Luffy I had to make a deal with Doflamingo,” Crocodile admitted bitterly. 

“You what?!” Garp gasped. Despite himself, he was concerned. That raging pink flamingo had the world in his hands, why would anyone as smart as Crocodile make a deal with him?

“I made a deal with him, and it isn’t good.” Crocodile downed another glass, feeling he might become an alcoholic at this rate. “I don’t know why but.... he’s borderline obsessed with me.”

“The Marines would protect you, Crocodile, you’d be a citizen instead of a criminal.” 

“No, the Marines would be the ones hunting me down.” Crocodile clenched his fists, angry at the world yet again. He couldn’t believe he’d been tricked so easily. “He branded me.”

Garp’s eyes widened, a sad look coming over him. He knew, as well as Crocodile, what a brand meant. 

“If you became a citizen....”

“Doflamingo would have legal authority to have me hunted down and brought to him; as his slave,” Crocodile finished. 

Both men took a drink, knowing that Doflamingo had the power to do such a thing. There was no escape for Crocodile. His only choice was to keep his position as a Warlord, and hope his plan worked. 


	8. Daddy Days

Crocodile and Garp came to an agreement, he’d be allowed to come see Luffy and Ace but Luffy was to never know he was a pirate. Crocodile’s pirates had to stay far away from Luffy’s village, while if they ever caused trouble Garp would make sure he never saw either children ever again. Crocodile could live with that. 

Unanimously they both decided to do their best to never visit at the same time. Neither wanted to see the other, and they were happy to mostly ignore that Luffy gave them a familiar connection. 

Crocodile happily began what he’d think of as the best days of his life. At least three times a year Crocodile planned out a trip to Dawn island, once for Luffy’s birthday, the second sometime in the summer, and again for Christmas. 

It was Christmas the next time he visited when he learned Ace’s birthday was the first day of the new year and he ended up extending his trip to include it. Crocodile had always thought of himself as an unbending person but apparently he was weak to big brown eyes. 

“Are you staying?” Ace asked when Crocodile got done telling Bon Clay and Daz their missions since he wouldn’t be back in Alabasta anytime soon. 

“Yeah, I’ll be sailing out January 2nd.” Crocodile tousled his hair, smiling when he gripped and batted his hand away. 

Ace wouldn’t never admit it but Crocodile could tell his extended trip made the boy happy. It was like he wasn’t used to people putting him first. 

“Really?” Ace asked, looking like he was trying to bury his excitement. 

Crocodile chuckled. Ace was very different from Luffy, while almost nothing could bring down Luffy, Ace was a different creature. Almost everything affected him in some way, good and bad. He had a guard around his heart and a scar across his soul. 

Unlike Luffy, Ace didn’t care to show physical affection. It wasn’t like he didn’t want it, more like he didn’t like the vulnerability that came with it. To see how Ace showed affection one needed to watch closely. A simple shuffle closer, the hesitant hold of his pant leg as they walked together, and small questions about himself. That was how Ace showed affection to Crocodile. 

“Yes, really,” Crocodile assured him. His days on the island were very split with his two wards being seperated. He normally tried to give them both an equal amount of attention but it didn’t happen every day. Luckily Luffy rarely felt abandoned, he was content to stay on his little bar stool at Party’s. 

It was around Ace’s birthday that Crocodile found himself faced with yet another child. Ace had brought him to a bonfire in the heaps of trash surrounding the city. It wasn’t a place Crocodile would normally find himself, and he kept having to dry out the hands of pickpockets, but it was nice to see how Ace came out of his shell the moment the blonde boy approached them. 

The boy was named Sabo, and was weary of Crocodile at first until Ace announced he was a pirate. 

“A pirate?!” Sabo immediately raced over to grasp onto his pant leg, stars in his eyes, and a happy smile taking over his face. Crocodile must have gone soft because that smile made him want to bundle up both children and take them away from this place. 

“Yes, I am a pirate,” Crocodile laughed. He ended up with both Ace and Sabo on his knees as he told them of his adventures in the Grand Line. Crocodile had never thought of them as adventures before just battles he had to face, but as both children listened with wonder he began to think of them as such. 

“Oh! I have to go!” Sabo suddenly seemed to realize deep into the night. Ace didn’t question his need to leave, like it was a regular occurrence but Crocodile felt his eyes narrowing. 

Perhaps he was getting better at this whole parent thing but Crocodile could see the way his eyes held a slight panic, the fear he had for whatever place he had to return to. 

Crocodile didn’t put up a fuss when Sabo jumped off his knee and went sprinting towards the city. 

“Not my child, not my problem,” Crocodile tried to reason with himself. Even as Ace began to mumble about getting home himself Crocodile watched that blue coat disappear through the gates of the city. 

Ace being a rather independent boy must have left with an eye roll and a disinterest in why Crocodile was staring off into the distance. 

“God damnit,” Crocodile tsked at himself, getting up and following after the boy. He’d definitely gone fucking soft, this wasn’t his business! 

The kid wasn’t his to take care of, he was already taking care of a second child he hadn’t planned on. Hell, he hadn’t even planned on the first! Why the hell was he going after some random child?

Crocodile followed him past the inner gates and into Hightown. For a moment Crocodile thought about turning around there. The kid was obviously from a good home, he didn’t need to be adopted by a pirate but something in the way the child began to tremble as he realized his absence hadn’t gone unnoticed made Crocodile pause. 

“Father,” the kid mumbled to the man standing by the door, glaring at the blond boy. 

“Sabo! Where have you been?!” 

“I was just playin-“

The slap came quick and harsh, knocking Sabo to the ground. Crocodile almost stepped out to defend him, the only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he’d only make the situation worse. 

“You should have been studying! We gave birth to you, how dare you not try your best to repay us for your life!” Crocodile ground his teeth in anger but still he did not step in. He couldn’t attack a noble, not outright if he wanted to be able to keep coming to this island. 

“I’m sorry, father,” Sabo whispered. 

“Get him inside and disinfect him! Who knows what  _ trash _ he’s been playing with.” Crocodile had the impression he was talking about other children and not actual trash. 

That settled it, Crocodile now had a third child. 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy’s sixth birthday happened without much fuss. The only major development being that Sabo had officially found his opportunity to run away from his horrid family for good. 

Crocodile ended up extending that trip as well, he couldn’t leave when Sabo’s birthday was so close to Luffy’s, could he? It ended up being near a two month vacation, although he still conducted his business. Everything he needed to do could be discussed over the phone anyway. 

He got Luffy a new pair of sandals and brought him actual tons of food to celebrate. For Sabo’s, Crocodile got him a bound journal and pens. The boy had shown he had a remarkable imagination. He made sure the journal had his name and the words ‘my adventures’ printed on the cover. 

It proved to be an enjoyable visit. With Luffy he got to play with him and lovingly listen to everything that had excited him. Then with Sabo and Ace he got to help them with their planning for when they became pirates, and enjoy a day of watching them ‘train’. 

It was blissful days like this that let Crocodile forget the visits he had with one Donquixote Doflamingo. 

* * *

  
  


“My real name is Trafalgar D. Water Law,” Law told Baby 5, his eyes narrowed as he explained. “D is our secret nam- gah!” From out of nowhere Law was being picked up and dragged by the one person he did his best to avoid. 

“Let me go! Let go!” Law screamed as Corazon dragged him into an alleyway and tossed him onto the concert. Law jumped up, ready for a fight. If this was revenge for stabbing him two years ago Law was ready for it!

“Was it true? The secret name ‘D’?” He spoke, surprising Law. Was this guy not a mute?! “If It’s true, you need to get out of here. Get away from Doffy!” Corazon turned around and got into his face. His eyes were full of a determination Law had never seen from Corazon as he snapped at him. “Law! You shouldn’t be around him!” 

Law remained quiet, so gobsmacked by hearing Corazon’s voice that he didn’t dare move as the man in question sat himself down on some steps. 

“Why?! Since when can you talk?!” Law ended up shouting first, still very confused about what was happening. 

“Since always,” Corazon told the child. He could imagine Law’s mind was racing, he was right there with the kid. He was one of the people with the D, fucking hell! Doffy could never know, if he did there was no telling what he’d do! What he might try to raise this kid into! 

“You need to leave! Run far away from Doffy.” He tried everything he could to get the boy to understand but he was stubborn that what he wanted was to be used as a tool to burn the world down. He didn’t care that Doffy only thought of him as something to use, he wanted it, he craved it. 

When Law ran away Cora was certain he’d be dead soon. Doffy didn’t suffer traitors, even from his own brother. 

Only Doffy didn’t know, he spoke normally with him. Cora couldn't understand why the boy hadn’t told Doffy until he appeared at the end of the gangplank. 

“Surprised?” Law gave an evil smile up at Cora. “I was going to tell him but then I remembered I owed you for two years ago, now we’re even.” 

The boy began walking away while Cora was still reeling in shock. 

Cora had made a decision, he was getting Law the hell away from Doffy. If that meant healing him then that’s what he’d do. The clan of ‘D’ was important, Cora didn’t know how or why but he knew Law needed to live and far away from Doffy at that! 

* * *

  
  


Ace and Sabo went sprinting out of the shack first thing in the morning, like they always did. Although this morning was different, Luffy didn’t follow after them like he normally did. Instead he sat himself down in front of the dog house and began to excitedly rock in place. 

“Luffy!” Ace called. “Come on!” 

“Nope,” Luffy said with a head shake. Ace looked over to Sabo and put his hands up to show he had no idea what was up with Luffy. 

“Luffy? Why aren’t you coming?” Sabo asked in a gentler tone. 

“Cause I’m waiting today.” Luffy folded his arms and smiled happily, his eyes darting towards the road every few seconds. 

Sabo looked over to Dadan, who also seemed confused. Normally she had to battle for Luffy to stay, but today he was fine with missing out on all the fun. 

“What are you waiting for?” Sabo asked, walking back over to him. 

“The Sandman always comes today! ...I hope he can find me here,” Luffy grew a bit concerned at the possibility of this mysterious person not being able to find him. 

Ace and Sabo exchanged a glance, both growing excited at well. With everything going on with Bluejam they had forgotten that Sandman came around this time every year! It was his summer visit.... but why did Luffy know him?

“Luffy, the Sandman visits you too?” Ace asked, going back to sit by Luffy. He’d never come to their houses before but Luffy seemed sure he’d come to the Dadan Family hideout. 

“Yeah! And one time, we took a trip together!” Luffy grinned. 

“I guess we're waiting then,” Sabo mumbled, going to sit by Luffy. If Sandman really did come, they were going to have a lot of questions for him! 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile couldn’t help the irritation he felt as he trudged through the forest. Garp could have given him a heads up that he’d moved Luffy! He’d waited at Party’s for over an hour! Not until Makino finally came out and noticed him did Crocodile learn that Garp had decided Luffy needed to be further away from the docks of the village. 

“Could have seen my kids hours ago, bullshiting old coot! One day I’ll end him!” Crocodile mumbled to himself bitterly. 

Finally the forest path opened to a run down shack, not worthy of being called a house, three familiar kids sitting in front of the door. 

“Sandman!” Luffy screamed in excitement, making the two others jump in shock. They hadn’t been paying the amount of attention the youngest had been. 

“Luffy.” Crocodile felt his irritation ease for one blissful moment. 

Then he spotted the bandages, all over the three of them but mostly Luffy. 

“Sandman!” Sabo and Ace got up as well, following Luffy up to his feet but not diving in for a hug like Luffy did. 

“What. The. Hell. Happened?” Crocodile gasped at the three of them. He had so many questions! Why were they all here together? When the hell did they meet?! Why were they all injured!?

Ace and Sabo had the decency to at least look down at their injuries and seem a bit guilty but Luffy! Luffy didn’t even seem to understand what Crocodile could  _ possibly  _ be upset about. 

“We might have run into some trouble?” Sabo said in a questioning tone. 

“What happened to you all?” Crocodile leaned down and narrowed his eyes on the new scar just under Luffy’s eye. It didn’t look new but it was new to Crocodile! “What happened her- OH MY GODS!” Crocodile had grabbed Luffy’s cheek and pulled, not expecting Luffy’s cheek to stretch out a full foot!

“Sandman! I’m a rubber man now!” Luffy proclaimed proudly. 

“WHO GAVE YOU A DEVIL FRUIT?!” Crocodile roared in panic and rage. 

“Shanks!” Luffy stated before looking away. “Well he didn’t really ‘give’ it to me, it was on the table and I thought I’d have a snack! It was really gross tasting!” Luffy laughed. 

Crocodile slowly but surely was making plans in his head to fucking end  _ Red Haired Shanks _ . That man was going to die! 

“And the scar?” Crocodile asked. 

“He did that,” Ace spoke up. 

“He was trying to prove that he was manly enough to join Shanks crew, or something like that,” Sabo finished. 

Crocodile gave a dead sigh, somehow that made sense and that was exactly why his sanity was slowly leaving him. 

“Alright and the injuries?” Crocodile asked, calmer now that he was feeling like he could understand the situation a bit better. 

“That was...” the two older boys didn’t seem to want to tell him what happened. Very suddenly the front door of the shack opened and a large red headed woman came barreling out. 

“ACE! LUFFY! SABO! Come in here and do your chores at least!” She snarled at the three boys, none of them reacted past sticking out tongues at her and rolling their eyes. “You three little brats go and do your chores or I’ll-“

“Or you’ll do what? Exactly?” Crocodile spoke up. The woman froze, looking up at him and gasping in fear. He knew he cut an intimidating figure but he found her reaction to be a bit much, especially with Luffy steadily climbing up to sit on his shoulders, Ace holding his hook, and Sabo using both hands to clutch at his pants. 

“Wh-who a-a-are you?!” She stuttered out in fear. 

“You must be Dadan then,” Crocodile used his free hand to grab Luffy and put him on the ground. “Alright you three, go off and play. I need to have a few words with Dadan, then we can have fun together.” 

“Okay Sandman!” They said in unison as they ran off towards the forest. Questioning each other how they knew ‘Sandman’. Crocodile smiled after them before turning back to Dadan, who was shaking where she stood. 

“Alright, let’s get this out of the way. Luffy’s my kid and I’ve adopted the other two, they know me as Sandman and that’s what you’ll call me as well.” Crocodile stuck out his hand to shake. “You’ll be seeing me regularly.”

The woman fainted. 

* * *

  
  


After a full day of helping the boys train, telling them of his most recent travels, and hearing the full story of Luffy’s devil fruit -might have to revise the plan of killing Shanks now- the four were lounging in the Dadan Family house. 

Crocodile was laying on his side, propped up on one elbow as he read over reports. Luffy was playing with his glass gator, relaxing into his stomach. Sabo and Ace were currently using Crocodile's back as a back rest while they talked quietly. 

It was rather peaceful and pleasant having all three of his kids in one place. 

Crocodile paused in his reading to look at Luffy’s new hat. He recognized it earlier as Shanks’ old ratty thing he’d always worn, he had to admit it looked a lot cuter on Luffy. 

With a content smile Crocodile tipped the hat over his face and laughed as he whined at the action. 

“Um, Sandman? Sir?” Crocodile looked up at one of the Dadan Family men, raising a brow at him. He kinda looked like a rooster. 

“Yes?”

“How, Um, long will you be staying?” 

Crocodile considered him for a moment before answering. “About a week, I have some business in the North I need to get to.” Doflamingo had called, wanting Crocodile to visit once again. He tried to make the dates he came to the island consistent so the three boys knew when to expect him. He’d barely managed to get Doflamingo to give him a two week extension so he didn’t have to postpone this trip. 

“Are you visiting the ‘Mingo again?!” Luffy asked in pure excitement. “Can I come?! I wanna see Torao!”

“No.” Crocodile flicked his forehead, making him pout. “Don’t pout at me Brat, you could have died the last time you were there.”

“But I didn’t!”

“Then let’s not tempt fate, alright?” Luffy frowned, crossing his arms to sulk into Crocodile’s stomach. 

“Um,” the rooster man tried again, apparently being urged by a few others to ask something.

“Go on,” Crocodile motioned for him to get on with it. 

“Well, you see, the boys angried a pretty bad pirate. Since you’re here do you think you could do something about Bluejam?” 

Ace and Sabo jumped up, gasping and calling the man a traitor for ratting them out. 

“Hm,” Crocodile hummed. Ace and Sabo seemed to pause, looking at him with panicked eyes. It was obvious that whatever was going on they wanted to handle it themselves. He played with Luffy’s bangs to gain his attention. “Lu, want me to get rid of the Bluejam pirates for you?”

Luffy thought about it for a second before shaking his head in the negative. “It’s okay, Sabo, Ace, and I are gonna train up and beat him ourselves!” 

Crocodile turned back to the rooster man. “See, It’s already handled.” He went back to reading over the latest report from Whiskey Peak. 

The conversation quickly turned to Ace and Sabo grilling Luffy on who this ‘Torao’ was. Both were shocked that Luffy had a boyfriend before them. Happily Luffy began to describe the grumpy brat to his brothers. He talked about the dead leopard he wears on his head, his cool white spots on his skin, how he kept trying to kill him. Crocodile had concerns about what Luffy counted as romance. 

“I wanna see him, I just found out boyfriends are allowed to kiss too!” Luffy whined, looking up at Crocodile with big pouty eyes. 

“No,” Crocodile mumbled as he continued reading. All three systematically began to beg to go on a trip with Crocodile. Ace and Sabo’s main argument was that Luffy got to go once so they should be able to as well. “Your grandfather would kill me, so how about let’s not.” 

All three whined and Crocodile couldn’t contain the laugh that broke out of him. It felt like nothing could ever ruin the bliss that came from having these three in his life. 

* * *

  
  


“Law!” Cora yelled for Law as he ran from the doctors office. Cora couldn't believe what was happening! How was this man a doctor?! Believing in lies about Amber Lead, and screaming about turning in a dying child. 

Law had looked like he was about to cry. 

Cora felt anger well up inside him, an anger he’d never felt before. Before he could think through his actions he was beating up that idiot doctor and setting the terrible place ablaze. 

He grabbed Law by the back of his shirt and proclaimed that the next hospital would be better. 

Only for it to happen again, and again, and again. Over and over Cora ended up setting hospitals on fire, beating up doctors that definitely shouldn’t be doctors. 

The worst part was Cora could see what putting Law through this did to him. He had nightmares at night, and the way he tried to hold in his tears after every hospital visit couldn’t be healthy. Cora hated doing this to him, but he knew no other way to cure his disease. 

He would cure Law, no matter what. 

* * *

  
  


“Why must you always get ash in my bed?” Doflamingo asked in a joking tone. Crocodile had finally been awarded a break and was now enjoying a well deserved cigar. 

Crocodile glanced over at him, despite himself he appreciated how handsome Doflamingo was. Beautiful blond hair, a chiseled, well, everything, and his captivating eyes. If he wasn’t a fucking bastard that trapped him into this relationship, Crocodile would actually fear losing his heart to him. Even then, Crocodile feared it just a little. Moments like this Doflamingo could actually be a little sweet. 

_ Not that he’d ever tell Doffy that, it would go right to his overly pompous ego.  _

“Well, I already got sand everywhere.” Crocodile gave him a cheeky smile as he tapped his cigar to let the ashes fall on the sheets. He had to prove a point every once and awhile. 

Doflamingo laughed, cuddling Crocodile deeper into his side. “I missed you, the beds so lonely without you.” 

“Get a smaller bed then,” Crocodile mumbled, completely focused on his cigar and the sweet relief of nicotine. 

“Still won’t feel right, I need to cuddle. You know this by now Croccy!” Doflamingo whined more than his children, Crocodile would swear to it. 

“Buy a body pillow,” Crocodile suggested offhandedly. He still wasn’t paying the man much mind, he was too blissed out. 

Doflamingo pouted, glaring at his lover for being so unwilling to engage in flirting. “Rude,” he mumbled. “You’re no fun Croccy.”

“I believe you are the whimsical one in this dynamic Doffy,” Crocodile murmured, his good mood from the fuck and smoke staying with him as he sat up to stretch out his sore muscles. 

Doflamingo took the rare moment to really bask in how gorgeous of a man Crocodile is. To anyone else he’d be a hulking figure, large and bulky in his shoulders but to a man far larger as Doflamingo was, Crocodile was almost slight. His back rippling with lean muscle, his shoulders small and almost frail to Doflamingo’s eyes. To a ten foot tall man Crocodile and his raven haired beautiful visage was a god sent. He was the perfect size and exactly Doflamingo’s type, a rare find when you were this tall. A few of his bones cracked as he twisted, working out the soreness and Doflamingo couldn’t help how happy this man’s mere presence made him. 

“You can call it a relationship, you know.” Crocodile did this from time to time. Danced around the fact that they were intimate and exclusive, said words that lessened what they were. Doflamingo didn't blame him, he had also not expected to keep Crocodile around this long. Originally he’d only wanted to sleep with him a few times and never speak of it again. Which in Doflamingo’s terms that meant teasing him about it forever. What he hadn’t expected was the wave of anger he’d felt when finding out Crocodile had once had someone he liked enough to have a child with. 

In the time between telling Crocodile he had managed to get him into Impel Down and calling him again to arrange a meeting Doflamingo realized he wanted more. Then he had wanted even more after having him. At first the brand, the ring, and the deal had just been a way to mess with his head but now it was the only thing Doflamingo could cling onto. 

Did Crocodile even realize the sway and power he had over him? Probably not, if he did Doflamingo was sure he’d use it to run away. Just once, one fucking time and Doflamingo was hooked like an addict on Crocodile, and all his drug wanted was to ‘get it over with’. 

Crocodile glanced back at him and huffed softly. “You know why I can’t,” Crocodile said, his voice hardening as his good mood left him. 

Doflamingo frowned, desperate to put a label on them while not giving up what little power he had over Crocodile, out of fear he’d lose him. Doflamingo could barely fathom how lost and out of control he felt whenever they finished a round and talked softly with each other. 

“But-“

“No Doffy,” Crocodile drew a line with the hard edge to his voice. Cutting off this conversation like he always did. 

Doflamingo glared at his back, laying back down in a huff. It wasn’t fair that after three years he still wasn’t even close to finding a way past the walls around Crocodile’s heart! 

“How’s your plan in Alabasta going?” Doflamingo tried again despite knowing where it would lead. Maybe this time they wouldn’t fight about it?

“Fine,” Crocodile said curtly. “That’s my personal business, Doffy.” 

There it was, the line in the sand that no matter what Doflamingo did he couldn’t cross. The silent refusal to be anything more than fuck buddies even after all this time. 

“Just curious, I’d like to know what you are doing when we’re separated,” Doflamingo said casually, trying to sound like he wasn’t desperate for anything to cling onto. Something to prove that this feeling didn’t go only one direction. 

“Why does that matter? I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine. That’s what we both agreed to,” Crocodile hissed, becoming a bit irate at the constant pestering. 

“Was it?” Doflamingo spat the question spitefully. 

Crocodile looked over to his lover and sighed. He was in a mood again, it was happening more and more frequently. He got so upset every time his clawing to be more centric in Crocodile's life failed. Honestly, Crocodile had no idea what to do with this man and his mood swings. He had what he wanted didn’t he? Crocodile was at his beck and call, coming running to him whenever it pleased him. Wasn’t that enough for him?

“Come on, cheer up,” Crocodile gave the man his best sultry grin. This worked normally, using his body to get the blonde to drop the subject and move into a happier mood. “I think we have time for another round before dinner,” Crocodile cooed, running a hand down Doflamingo’s toned stomach suggestively. 

Just like that Doflamingo was entranced yet again by Crocodile’s ways of seduction. Doflamingo sometimes noted that he knew how to entice him with a mastery he thought only women could obtain. 

A grin pulled at his lips as his sour mood washed away. “Dinner waits for me, we have all the time Croccy.” 

* * *

  
  


As time passed Cora began to lose sight of why he was doing this. In the beginning it had been some twisted sense of  _ justice _ . He couldn’t save the Doffy of today, he understood that, but Law, he could keep Law from becoming a second Doffy. 

Maybe he was trying to prove that Doffy hadn’t been born a monster, that if someone had shown him kindness Doffy could have become someone better. 

He’d started this by thinking he was doing the world a favor, keeping a ‘D’ away from his monstrous brother. He’d continued it by thinking this was some way to prove that someone could have stopped Doffy. Now he just wanted to save this kid's life. 

Everything he learned about Law was incredible, the son of two kind hearted doctors, loving big brother, a child that smiled. Most of all, he was still grieving. He was hurt beyond belief with a large scar across his young little heart. 

Before this trip Cora’s destiny, his everything, was devoted to being the thing that kept his brother in check. To stop him. 

Now? Well now Cora was starting to have ideas. Maybe he wasn’t just a tool for justice, maybe he could have more. A life with Law, traveling the seas and raising him to be good came to mind. It was a blissful thought, and one that was totally out of line. Even months into this trip Law seemed to despise him still, Cora didn’t know what to do about it. 

It wasn’t like it wasn’t surprising that Law wanted nothing to do with him. He’d kidnapped the boy. He was putting the poor kid through hell by dragging him to see every doctor in the North Blue. They were only halfway through and Cora already hated doing this to the boy. 

Along the way Cora saw moments of how special Law was. So smart, and secretly very kind. Law liked to pretend that he didn’t feed stray animals but Cora saw it. 

“Corazon!” Law’s shout brought him out of his thoughts. Law had returned to their little camp with the firewood he’d been asked to gather. 

“Law,” Cora smiled at him. “Did you need something?” 

Law glared at him, grumbling as he dropped the wood in a pile at Cora’s feet. Law was still cursing and hissing like a pissed off kitten about how he shouldn’t have chores when he wasn’t here by choice. 

Cora laughed a bit to himself as Law kicked a few rocks around their makeshift camp. Cora made up a spot for their fire and stacked the wood. After that was done Cora dug through his pockets to find his matches. 

A dull thump called Law’s attention as Cora managed to find his matches and almost immediately lit his sleeve on fire. 

Law looked over and his eyes widened in disbelief as he spotted the one thing he never watched to see again. 

_ “This is my pirate ship!” _

The annoying kid's face flashed through his head, his bright smile managing to haunt Law's nightmares even to this day. 

“What. Is. That?!” Law yelled, pointing to the cursed pirate ship toy that had rolled out of Corazon’s pocket. 

Cora managed to put his sleeve out when he tripped and ended up back flipping, his sleeve submerging in a nearby bucket of water. Slowly he got himself up and looked at what Law was so upset about. 

“Oh that, I didn’t have a chance to give it back. I guess it’s just been in my pocket,” Cora explained, picking up the toy and dusting it off. He paused when he noticed the amount of emotion the toy invoked in Law. Cora raised a brow at him. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Law balked at Cora, upset by the sheer audacity of such a suggestion. 

“Why the hell would I be jealous?!” Law screamed. 

Cora smirked at him, waving the toy around and seeing how Law’s eyes followed it. “Because I found your boyfriend's toy first.” Cora made a kissy face at Law just to tease him a bit. 

Law roared in his throat before turning sharply and beginning to march off. “I’m getting more firewood, when I come back I expect that thing to be  _ burned! _ ” 

Cora cackled madly, not even caring when he hit his head on a rock. “I thought you weren’t going to do chores!? Did I scare you off? It's okay to miss your boyfriend Law!” 

Cora continued to laugh as Law stomped off red faced and steaming. 

The days had never felt quite so pleasant before. 


	9. Family Reunion Part One

Crocodile breathed in a deep breath from his cigar, glaring down at the three in front of him as they bowed their heads in apology. 

“So, my kids ran away?” Crocodile spoke calmly, barely restraining his irritation at the useless woman. How did one lose three kids?! 

“Y-yes, right after Garp’s last visit. We searched for weeks for them!” Dadan rubbed her head into the wood of the floor. 

Crocodile frowned, glancing over to the stack of presents and amount of food he’d brought for the first Christmas he’d have all his kids celebrating together. He’d been very excited until they told him all three had run off in the night. 

With a sigh Crocodile tossed away his spent cigar and lit a new one. “Well? You found them, _didn’t you?”_ Crocodile narrowed his eyes at the three bandits. “I don’t believe I have to explain the consequences for you if you’ve lost my children.” Crocodile held up a hand, a small sandstorm contained in his palm. 

All three bandits gulped, shaking where they were kneeling. 

“No sir!” They assured him. “We found them, they built a treehouse and have been living in it! But we have been checking up on them, we swear!” 

Crocodile nodded, standing up from his chair. “Alright, tell me where. I’ll go get them so we can celebrate, while I’m gone you will all get cooking. I’d like a proper banquet by the time I get back.”

Crocodile stayed long enough to hear where the treehouse was. He gave a wave as he walked out the door, catching the slightest hissed out words from Dadan. “It’s not like we work for you.” 

“What was that?” Crocodile turned to glare at her. 

“Nothing sir!” She went back to bowing. Crocodile smiled when he was turned away, she was a funny woman. 

Crocodile couldn’t turn to sand with all the snow, so he quickly trekked through the woods. As he got closer to where the bandits had directed him the forest took on a quiet that meant a predator was lurking. 

Crocodile paused to look around. He narrowed his eyes and smirked when he caught sight of a straw hat moving through the pines of the trees. With a hidden laugh and a smile, Crocodile pretended he hadn’t seen the boy. 

Crocodile tried his best not to laugh when he saw a flash of blue on the opposite side from where he saw the glimpse of the straw hat. 

It would seem Crocodile was being hunted today, he chuckled a bit at the thought. They would all need some lessons in stealth, except for Ace. Who was the only one Crocodile hadn’t spotted. 

“SNEAK ATTACK!” Luffy’s voice screamed as two rubbery arms came bolting at Crocodile. He sidestepped the boy and caught him when he ricocheted toward the ground. 

Luffy giggled as he swung from Crocodile’s hook by his shirt. 

“Luffy!” A whine broke from the trees, Sabo’s head poking out of some winter greenery. “It’s not a sneak attack if you yell it!” He complained. 

“But it’s funner this way!” Luffy whined back. He smiled up at Crocodile, eyes big and filled with excitement. “We wanted to surprise you! Were you surprised?”

Crocodile pulled Luffy into the crook of his arm and ruffled his hair under his hat. “Very surprised, good job, Brat.” 

Luffy cheered as Ace crawled out from his hiding place with a sour look and Sabo jumped out of the tree he was in to approach. 

“He obviously spotted us! Luffy you need more practice!” Ace griped. 

Crocodile laughed and agreed. “Alright, boys I came to get you.” 

“We aren’t going back there!” Ace stamped a foot. “We can take care of each other just fine, we don’t need them!”

Crocodile considered Ace for a moment. Sabo was nodding in agreement next to him and even Luffy gave Crocodile a determined look. 

“That’s fine,” Crocodile finally said. He placed Luffy down and kneeled in front of the three boys. “But it’s Christmas, and I brought you three a feast and a hoard of presents. So maybe tonight whatever is going on could be paused? Call a truce, so we can all enjoy the holiday?” 

Ace and Sabo shared a look before they yanked Luffy a few feet away to huddle in a circle and whisper. 

Crocodile held in a chuckle as he watched them very seriously discuss his offer. In the end, food won out. These kids and their stomachs. 

“Okay, Sandman!” All three agreed. 

“Then let’s go,” Crocodile motioned for them to follow. Luffy immediately used his powers to get up on Crocodile’s shoulder, Ace ran forward to hold his hook, and Sabo took his hand. 

The fact that Ace and Sabo were so willingly showing affection made Crocodile's chest swell. This would be a nice Christmas. 

* * *

  
  


“BANANA GATOR!” Luffy screamed as he opened up his present to see an extra small Bananawani onesie. They were selling them in Alabasta as tourist gifts, they were just so cute that Crocodile couldn’t resist getting a pair for the boys. 

Ace pulled it out and actually gave a little smile at the soft feeling of the fabric. Sabo was just as delighted and soon all three had changed, looking like three tiny, baby, green Bananawanis. 

Dadan was gripping her chest, her eyes wide and teary as she looked over the three boys in their Pajamas. 

“I’m a Banana Gator!” Luffy dropped onto all fours. “Roar!” He began chopping at peoples ankles. Everyone laughed. The party exploded with noise and joyous talking. The dinner table filled with people grabbing food, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all stealing food from plates. 

No one dared touch Crocodile’s food, except Luffy. 

“I see you’re all having a party without me.” Everyone froze, Crocodile gulped. He turned slowly to see the looming figure of Garp with his arms crossed standing at the door. 

Crocodile scowled. “I thought we agreed to stay away from each other?” 

Garp shot him a glare. “So I’m not allowed to see my grandchildren on Christmas just because you're here?”

“Gramps! You can’t be mean to Sandman!” Luffy yelled. 

“You little Brat!” Garp gasped. 

“Um, Garp?” Makino popped up behind Garp, her presence calming how tense the situation had become. “Let’s go in and join the fun, alright?” 

Garp sighed and muttered, “I don’t know why you talked me into this.”

“Because family should be together for the holidays,” she snipped softly to him and elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s for the boys, so play nice.”

Garp grumbled as he was pushed to sit next to Crocodile. Around them the party slowly began again as Crocodile and Garp sat uncomfortably next to each other. 

“Aw, look at you three!” Makino moved to the boys, cooing over their new pajamas. Ace blushed deeply and pulled the Gator hood down to hide. 

“It was Sandman’s present to us!” Luffy grinned, waving his arms to give himself sweater paws. 

“I thought presents were supposed to wait until Christmas morning,” Garp hissed before grabbing a bottle of something to chug down like the glutton he was. 

Crocodile glared at him. “My family always gave pajamas for Christmas Eve, something new to wake up in for the real presents. I do hope you remembered to get your grandkids something,” he bit out. 

“Of course I did,” Garp grumbled. 

“You’re just sour because they actually like my gifts,” Crocodile spat. 

“Will you two stop fighting?!” Makino snapped at them both. “You both love the boys, so you have something in common. So. Get. Along!” 

Both men straightened up and gulped at the angry look in her eye. Nodding when she continued to glare at them. 

She turned away and pulled out a camera to take pictures of the boys, ignoring the two men now that the two men weren’t snapping at each other. 

Crocodile smiled as Luffy posed for the camera, dragging his brothers over by the necks to take photos with them. He’d have to remember to ask for copies. He’d love a photo to keep on his desk! 

Time passed and Crocodile idlily made conversation with Dadan, she was a very funny woman. Both bold and timid with Crocodile and Garp. As the drinks flowed all three loosened up with each other. 

Makino kept snapping pictures, including a very embarrassing one where Garp fell asleep and toppled on top of Crocodile. He had Crocodile pinned for a full thirty minutes! 

By the end of the night Crocodile ended up sleeping with his back against the wall, Luffy curled up behind his head and cuddled into his neck. Ace was asleep against his side, a hook protectively around his waist. Sabo curled up in his lap, snoring against his knee. Makino made sure to get a picture of that as well. 

* * *

Crocodile woke in the early hours of the morning, Luffy still draped over his shoulder and snoring lightly. 

He smiled, carefully picking Luffy up and adjusting him to a more comfortable position, nestled in Crocodile’s arm, so he wouldn’t be sore when he woke. 

Faintly Crocodile felt the pull at his pant leg, looking down he saw Ace staring at him. His hand clutching the fabric of his pants. 

“He’s your real kid, isn’t he?” Ace asked and he knew it was a rhetorical question. Crocodile could see in his eyes that he already knew. 

Crocodile looked down at the peacefully slumbering Luffy, then to Sabo cuddling into his knee still. He looked back to Ace and used the hook around his belly to drag him even closer. 

“He is my biological son, yes, but you’re all my real kids., by blood or not.” Ace gave a shaky smile and hugged Crocodile around the waist. 

“Thank you, for being here for us,” Ace whispered. Crocodile knew he meant ‘here with me’. 

“Of course.”

* * *

Crocodile was only just heading out from Dawn Island when he received a call that would change everything in his life once again. 

“What do you want, Shanks?” Crocodile asked leisurely, putting his feet up as he lit a cigar. 

“Croc.... I’m so sorry,” his voice was tense, and horrifyingly heartfelt. Crocodile froze, realizing Shanks may have actually done something that could ruin the good mood this trip had given him. 

“Shanks, what did you do?” 

“....” The line was silent for a long time. Faintly Crocodile could hear a stern voice order Shanks to admit what he’d done. “I may have been meeting with Whitebeard....”

Crocodile sat ramrod straight, seeing where this was going. Shanks was terrible with secrets, Crocodile was still astounded he’d managed to not tell anyone where the One Piece was. Maybe he was just bad with the personal secrets.... or even just Crocodile’s secrets. 

“You fucking told him?!” 

“It’s not my fault! I didn’t know you hadn’t told your father that he was a grandpa!” Shanks tried to defend himself. 

“How about the fact that we haven’t talked in twelve years! Did you think of that Shanks?!” Crocodile slammed his hook down on the desk enraged. 

“Maybe this is the push you needed to talk again!”

“The man chopped off my hand, scarred my face, and still refuses to call me by my name! That bastard still calls me-“ Crocodile stopped. He _hated_ that name. He didn’t even want to say it. 

“Crocodile, It’s been a long time since then. Your father has changed... kinda.”

“Fuck off Shanks! You don’t know anything about my life!” Crocodile slammed the receiver down so hard he’d be afraid he killed the snail if he wasn’t so upset! Now he had to worry about an impromptu visit from his _father._ No way was that man not going to hunt him down for information on his first grandchild. 

Fuck, this was going to be a long trip home. 

* * *

  
  
  


“IT'S WHITEBEARD!” His crew were screaming and shaking as The Full was surrounded by three whale shaped ships. 

Crocodile calmly tapped the ash from his cigar and grumbled. Whitebeard sure didn’t waste any time. He’d been waiting out at the base of reverse mountain. Now Crocodile’s ship was caught between the Red Line and his father's ships. 

“Everyone calm down! No one attack, unless you want to be killed!” Crocodile ordered his crew. He waited impatiently for his invite up. He understood that he wasn’t getting out of this without a dreaded conversation with his father. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes when he heard the sound of Whitebeard pounding his weapon on the desk to call the attention to his flag ship. So dramatic! 

“Get up here, Brat!” Crocodile grumbled again, gave his crew all a firm look to do _nothing,_ and crumbled to sand to get on the deck of his father’s ship. 

Crocodile reformed on the deck, shooting a glare around to all the crew members that gave him wary looks. More than a few were old enough to have known Crocodile as a kid, and seen what happened when he left. 

Marco was giving him a particularly dirty look. 

Finally Crocodile focused on Whitebeard, unfortunately he looked as full of life as he did twelve years ago. Why couldn’t this old bastard just die already?! 

“ _Ilida,”_ Whitebeard spoke with narrowed eyes. 

“My name is _Crocodile,_ you old coot!” Crocodile growled in his throat. “How are you still around? No retirement homes for washed up pirates?” 

A few of the Whitebeard pirates bristled but Whitebread himself only laughed. 

“I’m as strong as I ever was, my girl.”

“Boy,” Crocodile corrected while grinding his teeth. Fuck Shanks! This man would never change! 

Whitebread and Crocodile bitterly glared at each other for a few moments before Whitebeard finally sat up to say what he wanted. 

“I hear you had a kid.” 

Crocodile scowled. One day he was going to kill Shanks, one day for sure. 

“And?” Crocodile snarled. 

“That’s my grandchild then, I want to meet them,” Whitebeard spoke in absolutes, pissing Crocodile off. 

“No he isn’t! I do not consider you family, and you have no right ordering me around when it comes to _my_ kid!” Crocodile yelled sternly. He wanted his children nowhere near his father! This was a man that refused to call him by his actual name, who knows what perfect aspects of Luffy he’d hurt! “Besides I don’t want you harming my kids self esteem like you _ruined mine!”_

“Ilida!” Whitebread shouted, banging his staff again. 

“THAT IS NOT MY NAME!” Crocodile screamed. “Even after _twelve years_ you still can’t even give me the respect of calling me by my real name! Why the hell would I ever want you near my kids!” 

Crocodile was panting and simmering in rage when his eyes suddenly widened. Fuck, he messed up. 

“Kids? There is more than one?” Whitebeard looked so delighted, like he hadn’t even heard everything else Crocodile had said. 

Crocodile huffed, crossing his arms. Talking with his father was like talking to a wall. 

“Yeah, _kids._ Guess I’m more like you than I thought, I adopted two others.” 

Whitebeard laughed happily, but Crocodile could see a strain on his face. Maybe he was listening? Just a bit?

“Please, can I at least have a picture of them?” Whitebeard asked, changing his tune slightly. 

Crocodile glared at the deck. “Say my name first,” he ordered. 

Marco looked ready to attack any moment, griping something about disrespecting their father. Whitebeard raised a hand, stopping any of the crew from interfering. 

Whitebeard gave a deep sigh and looked right at Crocodile, for once dropping his self confident smile. “Your mother picked out that name for you, why do you hate it so much? You were my only little girl, do you think you have to be a man to be in this family? Because you don’t, in my eyes you will always be my little one.” 

Crocodile growled. He wouldn’t be emotionally manipulated with talk of his mother! His words may seem sweet, even heartfelt, but to Crocodile it was just another dismissal of who he really was. 

“You don’t get it,” Crocodile tsked. “You’ve never gotten it, you’ve always been so focused on me being your ‘only girl’ that you refused to accept that I know myself better than you! I’m a man, not because I wanted to be your son, just because that’s what I am.” Crocodile sighed, so tired of this argument. “Listen, I’ve been living as a man, independent from you, for over seven years now. If this was a phase I would have grown out of it by now. But it’s not, if you can’t accept that then this conversation is over.” 

Crocodile was going to turn around and march off. Make his big grand exit but... being a parent made him so weak. Begrudgingly Crocodile dug out the photos he got from Makino. He had copies so he wasn’t losing any of them, luckily. 

“Here,” Crocodile marched over to place a few in Whitebeard's hand. “They want to be pirates, so if you see them in a few years don’t kill them.” 

With that done Crocodile turned once again to leave. Crocodile paused when Whitebeard made a sound he’d never heard before. It sounded like a wounded animal, some odd mix of a chuckle and a sob. 

“They’re adorable,” he whispered in reverence. 

“Yeah,” Crocodile mumbled, not turning around. 

“What... are their names?” 

“Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. They’re really special little boys. You’d like them,” Crocodile whispered, gulping down a lump in his throat. 

“Do you think I could meet them?” Whitebeard asked before Crocodile crumbled into sand. 

Crocodile sighed again, just feeling like he needed to sleep for days. 

“Maybe, if I can get their other grandfather to agree, but that may be difficult,” Crocodile admitted. He’d have better luck convincing Garp to become a pirate himself than allowing the boys to come meet Whitebread. 

Crocodile waited for a reply but got none. Bitterly disappointed he crumbled to sand and went back to his own ship. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. His father would never _actually_ see him for who he was. 

Crocodile reformed on his own deck with slumped shoulders, ready to hole up in his office and ignore the world. 

“ _Crocodile_!” His heart skipped a beat and his hand began to shake. He was afraid to turn around, afraid it was all a dream. “I’ll call you?” 

Crocodile turned, seeing his father standing at the bow, calling his _real_ name. 

“Okay.” Crocodile managed to nod through the surprise and wonder. “I’d... I’d like that.” 

Whitebeard smiled. “Looking forward to hearing more about those kids!” Whitebeard didn't wait for a reply, only began ordering his ships to head out. Crocodile quickly did the same before heading off to his bed. He _really_ needed to sleep now. 

* * *

  
  


Cora lifted his bottle, gulping down the strange alcoholic drink. Miserably he threw his maps to the wind, watching them all float to the water and sink.

He’d been to every single hospital. He’d dragged Law all over the North Blue and for what? 

Making Law even more miserable than he’d been before. People had tried to kill Law, telling the small boy that he deserved death. They called him infected, and contagious. 

Cora had done everything to try and keep Law’s spirits up, make him believe that he’d be cured but now even Cora couldn’t believe his own words. 

“What am I doing,” Cora whispered to himself, staring at the strong liquor in his hands. He felt sick with himself. “I’ve been making a kid from a tragic town repeatedly relive the tragedy...” Cora clenched his fingers over the bottle as his chest burned from his own failure. “And he hasn’t gotten any better.”

Cora kept trying to analyze why the hell he was doing this, still he had no idea why he felt so compelled to help this kid. 

“Am I doing it for the ‘D.’?” He asked himself as he looked up into the clear night sky. The question felt hollow now, he’d asked himself that so many times and the answer was clear. “No.... I don’t care about that anymore.” 

Cora stood, swaying in his drunken stupor. Raising the bottle, putting everything he hated about this situation inside of it, Cora smashed in on the ground. His shoulders trembled and he didn’t know if it was from sorrow or frustration anymore. 

Law woke at the sound of glass shattering, looking over to see Corazon standing at the cliff with clenched fists and shaking shoulders. Corazon had not acted like that before so Law decided to pretend he was still asleep. 

“I have... I have been feeling sorry for him...” Law wanted to scoff. He never asked Corazon to feel sorry for him! He didn’t want it! “Law!” Cora called determinedly. 

Law heard Corazon begin to take shaky steps toward where he was ‘sleeping’ and he did his best to pretend he wasn’t listening to Corazon’s melt down. 

Each step he took Law was impressed he didn’t slip on nothing. “I’m sure you don’t want...” he slurred with his third step closer. “...This idiot who just keeps hurting you...” Corazon kneeled down at Law’s side while he exaggerated his snoring. “... To say something like this, but...”

Corazon’s words were so choppy and slurred, Law had a hard time hearing it all. He was concentrating so hard that he almost gave himself away when Corazon pulled the blanket over his body and tenderly touched his cheek. 

“You’re still a rude little boy...” he knew that, but Corazon didn’t have to point it out. Law turned his head away as naturally as he could so Corazon would still think him sleeping. “... And hearing you say ‘I’ll die soon’ is...” something so surprising to Law suddenly happened; Corazon let out a sob. 

Law had seen every emotion from Corazon. He seemed to do everything big! He’d seen Corazon happy, angry, jealous, petty, and embarrassed but he hadn’t seen him get this upset about anything before. 

“Heartbreaking...” he choked on the word. Law would see the shaking in the shadows, and he could hear the signs of someone desperately trying to hold him in their cries.

“You... stabbed me... that day, but...” Corazon hiccuped. “It didn’t hurt at all!” He cried. “I know you were the one who was in pain! You poor thing!” Law's eyes opened in surprise. 

He hadn’t expected this. He’d stabbed the man and he was worried about Law’s pain? Had... had that been why he’d never gotten revenge...? 

“Law!” He sobbed openly. Tears fell on Law’s neck as Corazon got up and began to stumble away, sobbing as he went. 

Law’s breath shook, and his back trembled. Not since his parents had anyone.... just cared about him, thought about his feelings!

Corazon fell and suddenly the tear broke through Law’s resolve, falling unchecked from his eyes. His lip twisted as his body tried to force him to cry out from the sheer emotion welling up inside him. Law whimpered as he curled up tighter, not knowing what to do now. 

He was dying, but he at least needed to show Cora somehow that his words had touched him. 

The next morning Law woke up early and decided he had to do something. 

He made breakfast for the first time for Cora instead of letting him do all the work. Once he was finished, he put on an angry face and moved over to where Cora was sleeping. 

“Hey, hey Cora!” Law called. “Cora! Breakfast is ready!” 

Cora’s eyes opened and a look of shock flashed over his eyes before his jaw dropped. 

“What’s that face for!” Law stamped a foot in false anger. 

“You- you called me Cora!” He gasped. 

“Shut up and come eat!” Law yelled to cover up his blush. 

* * *

  
  


The transponder snail was ringing but Cora was just sitting and staring at Law with a stupidly happy face. 

“Hey! Cora! Hey, Cora!” Law yelled, trying to snap him out of whatever stupor he was in. 

“I like how that sounds!” Cora preened. “Call me again!” 

“Cut it out!” 

“Don’t be shy!” Cora chuckled. He was so beyond happy! He didn’t know why but the distance Law had been keeping between them was suddenly gone. He didn’t think anything could ruin his mood. 

“Just pick it up!” Law ordered, hating how embarrassing this all was. 

Cora gave him a happy look as he answered the call. 

“It’s me, Corazon.” _Oh, oh yeah. That could break his mood._ Cora made a frustrated sound in his throat, his expression twisting in fearful anticipation. 

Even Law looked hesitant. Just a few months ago this would have been his moment to eat Cora out, but not he looked torn and stricken, a deep frown on his face. “Corazon, you’re there, aren’t you?” 

Him and Law shared a look before Cora leaned forward and tapped out his response. 

“It’s been awhile since you two left.” Doflamingo said once he knew Cora was listening. “Is Law with you?” 

Law gulped, somehow during the last few months being Doffy’s favorite became something to fear. Before having Doffy ask about him would have been a dream. Now it just felt like he was living a nightmare. 

Cora gave him a reassuring look before tapping out the affirmative. 

“Good, I’m glad you’re both alright. Have you found a good doctor?” He knew they hadn’t. Doffy had always known that no doctor would treat Law. 

Cora tapped out no and Doffy chuckled. 

“Bring Law and Come back to the ship, we might be able to cure the disease.” 

Law gasped, real Hope filling his heart. Doffy wouldn’t say that unless he really did! However one look on Cora’s face told Law that if they went back, Law would never get away again. 

“I got information about the Op-Op fruit.” Cora gasped silently. The Op-Op fruit! With that Law actually stood a chance! Everything else Doffy said was filled away from use later but only one important thing could break through Cora’s mind. Law could be saved!

Cora didn’t even care that Doffy wanted him to eat the fruit! It wouldn’t come to that anyway, he was going to steal it first. 

The moment he put down the receiver Cora jumped up and lifted Law in the air. 

“Did you hear that Law?!” He spun him around. “Forget foolish doctors! The fruit will save your life!”

Cora was filled with such hope. The plan in his head would make him an enemy of both Doflamingo and the Marines. His adoptive father would never speak to him again but he’d have Law! He could actually raise him up right! Be a real parent! 

They’d be pirates technically, but they’d be free to be a real family! 

It was all going to work out!


	10. Fanart

THIS IS NOT MY ART. IT WAS DRAWN MY MY AMAZING FRIEND RILTI!!! LINKED AT THE BOTTOM! 

[RILTI'S INSTA](https://www.instagram.com/riltilted/?hl=en)


	11. Family Reunion Part Two

“Sir,” Nico Robin walked in. She had been acting as his secretary since joining his operation. His operation’s goal had changed, but most didn’t know that. It was important that only a few key players knew the _actual_ plan. Nico Robin didn’t but she was just a lost kid trying to learn, Crocodile ended up wanting to help her too. 

Curse parenthood making him so fucking compassionate. If he’d never found Luffy he’d have used Robin for all she was worth and thrown her away. Now the thought hurt him, fucking kids making him soft. 

“Yes?” Crocodile asked. 

“There is someone here to see you,” she chewed on her thumbnail, looking perplexed. “He says that you’d definitely want to see him.”

“Doffy,” Crocodile sighed out. Of course he’d drop in for an unexpected visit, especially since he’d just gotten back from his winter trip with the kids and had been too busy to go see Doffy. 

Luckily Doffy had been busy as all with his brother off doing something Crocodile hadn’t cared to listen about. 

“Um, no,” Nico Robin shook her head. 

“What?” Crocodile wouldn't expect anyone else to come visit him. Certainly Garp wouldn’t ever visit him. “Did you get a name?”

“He kept a hood on and refused to say, only that you both shared a.... parental responsibility?” 

Crocodiles face paled. 

“What the fuck is this? Family reunion year or something?!” Crocodile groaned loudly. Robin was still standing at the door waiting for his answer. He sighed, deep in his chest. There was no avoiding this. “Show him in, please.”

Crocodile should have expected this, Dragon had eyes everywhere. Of course he knew Crocodile had found out about Luffy, and had been visiting him. Honestly, Crocodile was surprised Dragon had waited so long to come see him. 

Crocodile looked at the framed photo on his desk, the picture showing off Luffy’s bright smile as he hugged Sabo and Ace to his sides. Ace looked grumpy, while Sabo was laughing. All three were dressed as Bananawani’s. The photo gave him strength for the incoming conversation. 

The door opened and a man wearing a cloak was shown in. Why was everyone in Crocodile's life so dramatic? 

Both men waited for the door to close before speaking. 

“What do I owe the surprise visit too, Dragon?” Crocodile asked, sneering at him. Crocodile was still very upset at the man. He’d robbed Crocodile of five years of parenthood, forced him to even become a parent in the first place! Although Crocodile couldn’t be that mad about being a parent anymore. Luffy was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“You know what this is about, Croc,” Dragon pulled down his hood, his face set in a stony expression. 

“Do I?” Crocodile put a cigar to his lips and lit it. This was sure to be stressful and he’d need the nicotine. 

Dragon sighed, moving to the couch. He sat down and laced his fingers together, resting his arms on his knees and staring at Crocodile with a hard look. 

“Don’t act dumb, you’re better than that,” Dragon stated without any malice. “I know you’ve been visiting Dawn Island.” 

Crocodile rubbed his temple. This felt so awkward, dancing around the issue that they wanted to talk about. 

“How long have you known,” Crocodile sighed as he got up, moving to the couch across from Dragon and pouring them both a drink. 

“I realized it wouldn’t be long when I heard you visited Ivankov,” Dragon admitted. Crocodile nodded, Dragon wasn’t an idiot so that made sense. At least now he could ask the question that had been pestering him for years. 

“Why did you lie?” Crocodile asked, sipping a bit of his drink. “Why tell me our baby was gone?”

Dragon had the decency to look ashamed at least. “You didn’t want to be a parent, you made that perfectly clear Croc.” 

Crocodile felt a wave of anger well up in him. How dare he make that decision for him!

“Excuse me?” Crocodile growled. “You told me my baby, the child I carried for nine panic inducing months, was dead because I argued for an abortion in the beginning?!” 

“Crocodile, I just thought that you’d be happier if you didn’t feel you had to stay and raise a kid!”

“No! Don’t you dare say you faked my child’s death for my sake!” Crocodile slammed down a fist. “You did that for you! You did it all for your plans, you wanted that kid, I know that’s why you approached me in the first place!” 

“You actually think the only reason we were together was so I could get a child out of you?!” Dragon gasped, a look of horror on his face. 

“And why wouldn’t I? The moment I agreed to keep the baby, you stopped talking to me! I’m a Newgate, it just made sense...” Crocodile looked away. He hadn’t realized how insecure that thought process was until he said it aloud. Of course Dragon only wanted him for his family lineage. 

“Crocodile! You refused to talk to me after that! How was I supposed to continue our relationship if you were giving me the silent treatment?!” Dragon demanded. 

“You could have tried!” Crocodile roared. “Do you even realize how difficult being pregnant was for me?! It almost killed me and I did it for you!” _I loved you,_ the words stayed unsaid between them. “You tricked me, but that’s okay. I’m _fine_ , I’ve got my boys and that's all I _need!_ ” 

“I didn’t trick you! Is that why you ran away?!” Dragon looked almost panicked. 

“Of course you tricked me! How else did I get pregnant! We never- never did anything that could have gotten me pregnant.” Crocodile flushed. 

“I told you there was still a chance, Croc. Even using the back it’s still possible!” Dragon was also flushing brightly now. 

Crocodile blew out a puff of smoke, trying to calm down. 

“You still shouldn’t have lied.” Crocodile glared. 

Dragon ran a hair through his hair and finally took a drink. 

“I just thought it would be better that way, our baby could live and neither of us had to give up our ambitions.” 

“It would have been better,” Crocodile admitted. “But at some point, I stopped being mad and I started getting excited. If you had talked to me, you’d have known how I’d begun to think about raising our kid together...” 

Dragon didn’t say anything for a long time, he sat back and seemed to just be thinking. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I should have tried harder to talk to you, I am glad you’ve been visiting Luffy....” 

“Are you? I thought you came to order me to stop. Am I throwing a wrench in your plans?” Crocodile couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice. This was a large open wound and he wasn’t sure he wanted Dragon to heal it. 

“No! I just wanted to explain myself. I have for awhile.” 

Crocodile didn’t say anything and Dragon remained silent as well. 

They both seemed to be taking in all this new information in their own ways. Crocodile wasn’t ready to stop being angry but he wasn’t going to burn any bridges with Dragon. Which would be why he hadn’t bad-talked him to Luffy and the boys. He was still Luffy’s other father, as much as that rubbed Crocodile the wrong way. 

“You know,” Dragon began. “The first time I saw you, I thought you were really cute.”

Crocodile rolled his eyes, although he did smile slightly. “You looked scared out of your wits,” Crocodile laughed. “The smallest marine I had ever seen.” 

“Remember it anyway you want, all I remember was a grumpy little brat ranting about not being able to join the battle while up on a hill,” Dragon grinned. 

“If I recall right I kicked your ass that night.” Crocodile grabbed up his drink as he smirked. 

“And I never forgot, that would be the reason I seeked you out. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Crocodile choked on his drink, his hand slipping and spilling the drink. He completely soaked his shirt in whiskey. “Shit.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Dragon apologized. 

“It’s fine, It’s fine. I keep extra clothes here anyway,” Crocodile got up to go grab a new shirt. 

“Still a workaholic then,” Dragon chuckled as Crocodile pulled out a shirt and began to unbutton the one he was wearing with one hand. 

“Shut it, so what if I sleep in my office sometimes?” Crocodile grumbled. Although he wasn’t very upset at the moment. The conversation had squeezed a lot of the anger in him, Dragon always did have a way of calming Crocodile down from murderous and grumpy to begrudgingly conversational. 

Crocodile turned away as he unthinkingly pulled his shirt off. Carefully gathering up the fabric to slip off his hook. 

“What the hell is that?!” Dragon gasped. 

Crocodile turned to look at him, confused for a moment before he remembered; the brand! His face paled and Crocodile turned around quickly, dropping the shirt. 

“It’s nothing!” 

“Nothing? That’s a brand! That’s... the Donquixote symbol?” Dragon was standing now, rage filling his eyes. “What did the bastard do to you?!”

Crocodile forced himself to calm down and glared. “Dragon, you aren’t my protector. Don’t act like it.” 

“Crocodile, that’s a slave brand! What happened? Are you being blackmailed?” Dragon was coming closer but all Crocodile could feel was a rising anger, brought on by his frustration. 

“What, like you blackmailed me!?” Crocodile glared. “Do you want to protect me from the big bad pirate? Well you can’t!” Crocodile snarled, marching forward to stick a finger in Dragon's chest. “I’ll have you know he’s my lover! I accepted this brand myself, and he fucks better than you ever did!” Crocodile found himself yelling ridiculous things, just trying to hurt Dragon for daring to act like a concerned boyfriend of all things! 

Dragon rolled his eyes, still looking upset but now mostly annoyed. 

“I know for a fact you don’t like pretentious men like him and you’re terrified of burns, Croc, what's actually going on?”

Crocodile turned his head away, glaring at the wall. “I’ve changed. And Doflamingo is who I’ve chosen, go find someone else for yourself!” 

Dragon’s face fell and he didn’t move to leave. Crocodile ground his teeth. 

“Didn’t you hear me?! Leave! Just because we made a brat together doesn’t mean I want you a part of my life!” 

Dragon’s mouth twisted up, showing his upset before he sighed and turned away. “I can see I’ve outstayed my welcome. But if you ever need anything-“

“Shut it! You weren’t welcome in the first place, leave me alone!” Crocodile cut him off. He stomped his way to the door and opened it. Intent on showing him out. 

Dragon glared at the ground. He gave Crocodile a look that spoke of how dumb he thought Crocodile was being as he walked toward the door. 

“One thing.” Dragon paused at the door. “I do have something else I needed to tell you.”

“What?” Crocodile snapped. 

“Grey Terminal caught fire, I didn’t see Luffy but I thought you’d like to know.” 

Dragon walked out with that, leaving Crocodile with an icy feeling clawing at his heart. A fire? There had been a fire?! Were his kids alright?! Crocodile ran over to the transponder snail, dialing up Dadan to check on his boys. 

Dragon made his way through the casino with a heavy heart. He knew his relationship with Crocodile ended the moment he lied to him, but still one could dream. 

As Dragon walked out he spotted the one person he _did not_ want to see. His pink coat was a drain on the eyes, his bow legged walk annoyingly taking up as much room as possible. For a man so tall it just made him even more pretentious and domineering. What the hell did Crocodile like so much about him!?

Dragon fixed a glare at the man. He hated the way he smiled in such a condescending manner, the way he was confidently walking towards Crocodile’s office like he owned it. 

Doflamingo glanced at him, and Dragon could swear he smirked at him. Fucking bastard. 

Crocodile wasn’t getting through to anyone. The snail just kept ringing with no answer! We’re his kids okay?! Normally Dadan was too afraid of him to _not_ answer the snail. 

“Come on, come on! Pick up the damn thing!” Crocodile grunted in frustration. So much was happening at once, Whitebeard, Dragon, and now his kids could be injured! They could even be- _no, my kids are strong boys!_ They aren’t gone! 

A knock on the door went over Crocodile’s head, just absently called them in. He assumed it was Nico Robin, and he needed to tell her to have the men prepare his ship! He was going to Dawn Island, right now! 

“Robin, have the ship prepped. I know I just got back but I need to leave immediately, an emergency has come up,” Crocodile ordered as he slammed the receiver down and instead moved to the small closet in his office and began grabbing random clothes to pack away. 

“An emergency? Something more important than me? Oh Croccy, I’m hurt!” Doflamingo laughed as he walked into the office like he owned it and lounged across the couch. He made it look like a chair with how big he was. 

“Doflamingo,” Crocodile growled as he continued to ignore his presence and looked around for anything to put these clothes in. He’d just carry them if he had too! “I don’t have time for your nonsense right now!” 

Crocodile dumped the clothes on his desk and missed the way Domflamingo frowned at his state of undress. 

“I believe I _told_ you to call me Doffy,” Doflamingo hissed, getting up and moving to corner Crocodile. “Want to explain who that was leaving your office? And why are you half naked?”

Crocodile smacked his hand away when Doflamingo tried to grab his arm. 

“Cut your bullshit! I do not have time for you and how is anything I do your business?!” Crocodile snapped each word as he moved past the man towards the transponder snail. He needed to call up Nico Robin, he had to ship out now!

Very suddenly Crocodile felt the sting of his desk digging into his back, Doflamingo loomed before him having shoved and pinned him against it. Everything on his desk crashed to the ground. 

“ _You are mine!_ Everything you do is _my business!_ ” Doflamingo yelled, his nails digging into Crocodile’s arms. “Who was that man!? If he dared touch you.... if you dared let him touch you, I’ll rip out his intestines! And not to mention how I’ll _punish_ you.” 

Crocodile shoved at his chest, trying to smack his hands away from him. Doflamingo was like a fucking rock! He wasn’t moving at all! 

“Get off me! Doflamingo! I have real problems to deal with right now! I don’t give a shit about your possessiveness!” 

Doflamingo shoved off him, growling in frustration. “Doffy! You _will_ call me Doffy,” he screamed, seemingly losing his control. 

“Go fuck yourself! I don’t have time for whatever issues you brought with you this time!”

“My issues?!” Doflamingo gasped. “What about your _commitment_ issues?! It’s been three years and you still dance around the fact that we’re together! _We are family!”_ Suddenly strings were wrapped up all around Crocodile, holding him deathly still. 

Crocodile growled, a fury he’d never felt before running through him. His kids could be in danger, and Doflamingo was standing in his way! 

“You don’t have a family! You have servants that kiss your big feet and you call family to hide your fucking issues behind!” Crocodile moved forward, snarling and not giving a shit as strings cut into his skin. “Stop pretending to give a shit about anyone other than yourself! Should anyone of your so-called _family_ betray you, you'd shoot them in the back without hesitation!”

Doflamingo quickly released his strings when he saw Crocodile was too enraged to care about his own self preservation. His smile fell at the accusation from _his_ Croccy. 

“I care about you! If you’d only just commit I could _show_ you!” Doflamingo cried. 

“Please,” Crocodile spat. “I’m a toy to you! Something to control and play with when you're bored, that’s all this has ever been!” Crocodile shoved passed him grabbing a random shirt to put on. Not caring as blood stained it. 

Doflamingo grabbed his arm, his heart hammering away in his chest. Crocodile needed to understand how much Doflamingo _loved_ having him in his life! 

“That isn’t true, Crocodile you are my everything. All I want is for us to be together, to work together.” 

Crocodile laughed snidely at him, ripping his arm away from Doflamingo’s grip. 

“You can cry about caring about me all you want, but to me, _you are nothing.”_ Crocodile hissed each word. They were like daggers to Doflamingo’s heart. “You aren’t my boyfriend, you aren’t my lover, you aren’t any one I give a shit about! There is no room for you to worm your way into my heart, _so stop trying!_ All you are to me is a debt I have to pay off!” 

Doflamingo let his hand drop, not knowing how to continue. 

Crocodile kept his glare fixed on Doflamingo until he was sure the man was done. “Now, if it _pleases_ _his_ _highness_ , I have a _real_ family to check on.” 

Crocodile grabbed up his clothes and marched out, not forgetting to slam the door. He was sure his office was going to be absolutely destroyed when he got back but he didn’t care; his kids were much more important. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile waited for the ship to get close enough to the shore for his sand to carry him safely across and nothing more. He zipped off faster than he’d ever gone before, weaving through trees and pathways. 

The trip had passed in a slow grind of pacing, anxious drinking and smoking, and erratic calls to Dadan that were never picked up. After the long trip with no answer Crocodile was even more afraid for his children. 

He couldn’t handle not knowing, it was simply too much for him to stand! 

The shack was in sight and Crocodile didn’t slow to reform, no he slammed into the door! His powers drying it out and turning it to sand almost instantly. The door fell away in a pile of sand and Crocodile reformed, his eyes moving around. He _needed_ to see his kids! 

The Dadan family didn’t even tremble, they just looked up at him with deep sadness. Crocodile felt a grip around his heart at their guilty, pitiful faces. 

“Sandman?” The small voice pulled Crocodile frantic eyes to the loft, seeing Luffy’s big eyes made a breath of relief whosh from deep in Crocodile’s chest. 

“Luffy!” Crocodile cried out moving forward to look him over. “Are you okay? I heard there was a fire?” 

At the mention of the fire Luffy’s eyes teared up. He whimpered in his throat and his face scrunched up. 

“Sandman!” Luffy leaped at him, sobbing and crying. Crocodile’s eyes grew wide and he caught the boy in his arms, brushing his hair back as he did his best to soothe his crying. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Crocodile shushed him as he hugged him closer. He looked around for his other boys, looking in the loft to see Ace. He was curled into a corner with his forehead against the wall. He looked forlorn and depressed. _He didn’t see Sabo....._

Crocodile felt fear creeping up his spine, dread curling deep in his gut. 

“Ace,” Crocodile called, gulping when Ace looked at him with dead eyes and a flat expression. “Ace, where is your brother?” 

Ace’s face crumbled, his lip twisted, and his eyes swelled. With no prompting Ace ran for him, jumping from the loft to launch himself at Crocodile. 

Crocodile caught him, pulling both boys tight against him. Luffy sobbing in Crocodile's neck, and Ace buried his head in his chest, shaking as he tried to hold in all the emotion. 

Crocodile could only stare at them wide eyed and afraid. He looked up and fixed Dadan in his sights, she avoided his eyes. Her own were red and swelled from tears. 

“Dadan?” He asked, hoping for any answer then the one he was dreading. 

_“He’s gone,”_ she whispered. 

The world tilted, a buzzing filled Crocodile's ears as she explained what had happened. 

_Sabo’s father.... the Bluejam pirates.... a fire.... the Celestial Dragons.... Sabo’s death._

Everything drained out of Crocodile, he could feel his boys clinging to him but he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, he just felt _useless_ rage. 

Crocodile wanted to attack something, someone. He wanted to crush the skulls of Sabo’s useless parents. He wanted to rip the Bluejam pirates apart. He wanted to hunt down every last Celestial Dragon and _kill them_. 

Crocodile felt so empty, so numb, so powerless! Doing any of that wouldn’t bring Sabo back. His stump throbbed under his hook, reminding him of the last time he felt this dead inside. 

_An angry shout and a step too close. Just one unthinking sweep of his father's staff and everything changed. A severed hand and a bleeding face forever breaking the bond the two shared._

_Crocodile had run, couldn't even hear his father's frantic apologies. He was just numb and powerless._

He felt just as helpless as he did then. 

“I’m sorry,” Crocodile found himself saying, curling around his boys. He could have gotten rid of the Bluejam pirates months ago, but he just left it. Why? Why didn’t he deal with them then? Because a child said he wanted to deal with it himself?! 

He should have turned the Bluejam pirates to mummies, he should have never left his kids all alone! 

“I’m so sorry,” Crocodile didn't realize he was crying until the first raw noise ripped from his vocal cords. 

The sound seemed to make Luffy cry harder, rubbing his wet cheeks into Crocodile’s neck as he squeezed himself as close as possible. Ace curled tighter, his fingers digging into Crocodile's stomach as he shook even harder. 

Crocodile held them so tight, as if he thought they’d disappear too. In his mind's eyes he could only see Sabo. Sweet, smiling Sabo talking about his dreams. 

This was so much worse than when he thought Luffy had died as a baby. That time it had been the death of a child he never knew, a possibility that he only loved for the virtue of having made that possibility. Now he’d lost a child that he’d raised, he’d protected and loved. A child that was full of personality and dreams. He’d been a bundle of hopes and Crocodile felt a piece of his heart shrivel up and die. 

He’d do _anything_ to never feel like this again. He’d rather lose his other hand then lose another child. Crocodile looked at his two living boys and made himself a promise. 

_If anything threatened them ever again, he would die before he lost another one of his brats._

He’d protect his boys. 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo frowned at the ripped up, crumpled, and smudged photo he’d stolen from Crocodile's desk. 

In his rage it was ruined beyond repair. Not that Crocodile didn't _deserve_ to have all his shit destroyed! However, now he wished he knew what the picture was of. Then maybe he’d have some kind of clue on re-establishing his control over the man!

Doflamingo hadn't expected Crocodile to act like that. Since the fated phone call that began all this, the man had been willing to give everything over. He’d been docile and mostly obedient until this visit, what hell had been so _desperately_ important that Crocodile would defy him like that? 

Doflamingo was at a loss for how to proceed, mostly because he was still so fucking angry!

How _dare_ Crocodile behave that way! How dare he say they weren’t family! They were family, Doflamingo at least thought of him as family. 

Around him his executives yammered away about how Tsuru hadn’t shown up since Corazon left on his trip with Law. They were all suspicious but Doflamingo didn’t want to suspect his little brother. There were lots of things that could have happened, he’d give his family the decency of explaining themselves before he assumed anything. 

_And Crocodile thinks I’d kill him just for believing he may have betrayed me! Ridiculous!_

Doflamingo was barely listening, not really seeing the point of this discussion. They’d be meeting Corazon in two weeks, they’d get their answers then. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Young Master Doffy!” Trebol called, his voice filled with annoyance. He never approved of Doflamingo’s ongoing relationship with Crocodile. He thought it was a distraction Doflamingo didn’t need. This failed pit stop to see Crocodile providing him with the opportunity to finally voice his concerns. “Stop thinking about that useless guy! We have to plan!” 

Doflamingo frowned at him, showing off his own disapproval at his unwarranted dislike of his _boyfriend._

“Crocodile is mine, do not speak of him in such a way!” Doflamingo slammed down a fist, glaring at anyone that would dare question him. 

He understood their reservations about his relationship with Crocodile but he _wanted_ Crocodile! Doflamingo would get what he wanted. 

“If you didn’t want him to defy you, you should have just locked him away, kept him as a pet,” Diamante said with a mean laugh. 

Doflamingo stuck out a lip. “You all don't get it! I don’t want a pet, I want a companion!” Doflamingo growled. “He’s perfect and everything I want! I just need to wear him down somehow....”

“Doffy, focus. We have a plan to make!” Trebol finally said, over this conversation topic. They all knew Doflamingo would find a way to get what he wanted, one way or another. He always did. 

“Fine,” Doflamingo sighed. He wanted to complain more but he knew that wasn’t going to solve this. Fuck, he couldn’t wait for this mission. He wanted to _destroy_ something, wanted to _kill_ someone. 

* * *

  
  


Law didn’t know he could feel hope like this. When his city had been destroyed, when his sister and parents had been taken, when his class had been massacred, all the light had left Law’s life. 

Now on the back of a Marine, going to save Cora, Law couldn’t help but smile. He’d brought back help for Cora, this man would help him and then they’d stay together. Just Cora and him, getting to live. Something Law had given up on. 

Then everything shattered. Cora’s eyes widened in fear and anguish, calling the Marine Vergo. The realization that Law had brought an agent of death to his Cora had been the last blow to his heart. 

Watching Cora, already heavily injured, getting kicked and beaten black and blue, had just been the latest in horrific things to happen to Law and the people he loved. Every wet sounding hitch of Cora’s breath and grunt of pain made Law's stomach twist. 

He screamed and cried, begged for mercy for Cora. But that only brought Vergo’s attention to him, getting him a deadly punch to the face. Law blacked out. 

* * *

  
  
  


Cora held a palm against Law’s cheek as he fell asleep again, just looking the boy over. He thought about everything he’d gotten to experience with Law. Meeting him, journeying with him, searching for a way to let him live. The days they spent together, slowly growing closer, growing a bond together. 

The way they’d talked, and fought, and laughed together. Every moment with a rising hope of learning how to live, together. 

In the end Cora knew why he had done this. It was for Law, not for any other reason. He just wanted Law to live on. 

However for that to happen, Law may have to face one last hardship. 

Cora knew there was no escape for him, but Law, he had a chance. If Law could get away, everything would be worth it in the end. 

“Will you remember me after I die?” Cora asked the sleeping boy. He’d come to think of this child as a son, would he think of Cora as a parent? That would make Cora happy, it really would. “I’ll die with a smile, so if you do, you will have a good memory.” 

“I’d rather you remember my smile.”

* * *

  
  


When Law woke again Cora had a huge smile on his face and he almost choked in surprise. It was such a big smile that Law didn’t think he’d ever forget it. 

Law regained his hope as Cora placed him in the treasure chest, making him silent so no one could hear him. 

“Don’t worry, he’s my brother. Doffy won’t hurt me. Once they carry you out, get as far away as you can, I’ll find you okay?” Cora made false promises. Law gave a happy look and nodded. 

Cora knew he was about to die, he knew this was his last chance to say this. 

“And Law,” he called the boys attention. Law looked up at him and gasped. Cora contorted his face into the biggest smile he could muster. “I love you!” 

Cora shut the chest, laid his back against it and waited. Doffy would find him soon. 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo sat on the dead body of the imbecilic captain that let the Op-Op fruit get stolen from him. He stared down at the gun in his hand, thinking. 

It had been a long time since he’d thought of his father. The man that ruined his life! He remembered how his brother had screamed and cried as he held the gun against his father's head. 

Maybe this had all been bound to happen, his lovely brother turned against him. 

Doflamingo ground his teeth. 

“Doffy, I think they found Corazon!” 

* * *

  
Doflamingo stood over his brother, the feeling in him all too familiar. His family had betrayed him. He remembered the rage he’d felt as he’d held this same gun to his father. 

The absolute joy he’d felt when Cora had come back to him dissipated now. He just felt numb. His last living blood relative was turning against him. 

Cora then growled out his Marine code and rank. Doflamingo saw red. 

“I am a navy soldier,” Cora bit out with satisfaction, finally able to tell his brother that he’d played him all along. 

However, he did feel bad about lying to Law. Pounding his head against the chest, what Cora said next was for Law and only for Law. “I’m sorry that I lied to you, I lied because I didn’t want you to hate me.” 

Law trembled inside the box, yelling with no sound how he already knew that. 

“You fool! Do you think it’ll help you to apologize now?!” One of Doflamingo’s men yelled. Cora couldn't tell who with the blood in his eyes. 

Doflamingo raged on the inside, hatred for who turned his lovely little brother against him boiling up inside him. It was their fault he’d have to kill Cora! 

“Answer my questions!” Doflamingo ordered. “Where’s the Op-Op fruit and where's Law?!”

Cora looked him dead in the eye, his own brand of hatred swimming in his brown eyes. “The devil fruit? I let Law eat it!” 

Around them a few members gasped but Cora continued. “He’s a Devil Fruit eater now!” Doflamingo was baring his teeth. “He managed to get out of the cage.”

Doflamingo instantly remembered the report that the navy had found a young boy and taken him away. 

“I bet he’s been taken into protective custody by a look-out ship from the Navy HQ by now. _You can’t touch him now!”_ Cora snarled then grinned. 

Luck seemed to be on Cora’s side as another young boy was apparently also on the island and had been taken in. It was an unbelievable coincidence and proved that something wanted Law alive in this world. 

“Prepare to set sail!” Doflamingo ordered. “If this is true we will get Law back!” 

Cora couldn't believe his brother was still after him! He was free, he’d escaped. Just let him go!

“Don’t! Why would you want to go after Law?” Cora kept his gun trained on his brother. 

Doflamingo smiled at him, but Cora could tell he was consumed by anger. “Why? Because he ate the fruit of course, he needs to be educated in order to die for me!” Finally Doflamingo took out his gun, the gun he’d used to kill their father. “You’ve gone and done some unnecessary things, huh? Why do you want to get in my way?” 

Doflamingo growled deep in his throat. “Why do I have to kill another member of my biological family?!” He demanded. “I know you can’t shoot me.” 

Doflamingo hated this, his little brother and him holding guns at each other. Doflamingo knowing that he was too kind to ever pull the trigger. 

“Law won’t obey you! Doffy!” Cora began to feel a protective instinct roar up inside him. Doffy thought Law a weak mind to mold but Cora knew Law was stronger than that. “Doomed to die in just three years. But he got over it! He’s not the same...” Cora stood, coughing up blood. “...Law who lost track of himself and came to visit a crazy pirate that day.” Cora swayed but he couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t allow Doffy to think he could use Law! “There is nothing he can gain from the likes of you! A child of destruction! _Leave him alone now!”_ Cora called all of his strength and yelled. “ _HE IS FREE!”_

Doflamingo didn't hesitate, the rage finally exploded inside him and he fired. He shot Cora again and again. 

Cora stumbled back, falling to his back and that was when something fell from his pocket, skidding across the snow. 

Doflamingo looked away from his dying brother to a small wooden ship. 

_‘I have to find my pirate ship’_ _the boy had cried, looking as if it was the most important thing in the world._

_‘You’d make a good father, Croccy’ Doflamingo had happily said after seeing the man calm the child expertly._

_‘You don’t have a family! You have servants that kiss your big feet and you call family to hide your fucking issues behind!’ Crocodile had yelled to answer why he’d never want to join Doflamingo’s family._

_‘Stop pretending to give a shit about anyone other than yourself! Should anyone of your so-called family betray you, you'd shoot them in the back without hesitation!’ He’d continued, making Doflamingo out like he was some kind of monster._

Doflamingo slowly walked over to stand before his brother. An impasse was before him. Should he prove Crocodile right and lose him or prove him wrong and keep hope that one day he’d make the man his in every way.....

Doflamingo tsked, kicking the ship so hard it flew into the distance before he kneeled down, weaving strings into his brother's chest and got to work. 

* * *

  
  


Law sobbed as bombs set off behind him, a pirate ship clutched in his hands. He wasn’t sure when or how he’d picked it up but he held it like a lifeline. He walked, screaming to the sky. 

Law truly had nothing left. All he had was the knowledge that he had to live. Cora’s sacrifice spurred him on to keep moving. 

Law walked into the unknown, with only a toy ship as his guide. 


	12. Grief and sunshine

Crocodile stayed longer than he ever had before. He simply couldn’t imagine leaving yet, he just couldn’t get comfortable with the idea. Leaving his kids by themselves after losing one? No, Crocodile couldn’t. 

Four months passed with Crocodile continuing to make plans to leave only to cancel them for arbitrary reasons. 

Four months passed without a call from Doflamingo.... 

Good! Crocodile didn’t want to talk to him at the moment anyway! The man had always been dominating but it had never caused such rage in Crocodile as it had during their last conversation. Doflamingo had stood in the way of getting to his children, and that had been unforgivable. Crocodile knew he’d have to make amends to him at some point. Doflamingo literally owned him at the moment and he couldn’t afford for the pink bastard to think he didn’t have control. 

But for now.... Crocodile was content to stay in this forest and simply not think about it. 

As time went on Crocodile began to seriously think about the Buy Out Initiative. It was impossible for him while being  _ owned _ by Doflamingo but Crocodile couldn’t help but try and rationalize it. 

Doflamingo didn't know about Dawn Island, he could probably hide out here for a few good years before Doflamingo tracked him down. Plus he doubted Garp would turn him over, not when he’d complied to the old man’s wish. Being the mother to his sole blood grandchild helped his case as well. 

It was ridiculous, the thought of him buying his way out of being a criminal just so he could stay here. What did he think he was going to do? Become a glass blower or a barmaid with Makino? 

Stay here with his kids and never have to worry about not being able to protect them ever again.....

Fuck Doflamingo. Crocodile wanted so much and he always got in the way!

If he entered the program and Doflamingo tracked him down Crocodile had no doubt that the bastard would be taking his children too! Try to use them against him to get him to agree to being in his twisted family! 

Crocodile didn’t want to conform to what Doflamingo considered family, and he wanted much more for Ace and Luffy as well.

Crocodile sighed as he watched Ace and Luffy run off into the forest. As the months had gone by the two kids had slowly returned to some form of normal. They had a scar across their hearts now, Crocodile could see it in small moments when they remembered the brother that they lost but slowly they were moving forward. 

That was more than Crocodile could say for himself. Everyday he watched them run off and couldn’t help seeing the ghostly blue coat of Sabo running with them. 

His chest ached constantly and nothing he did seemed to stop the pain. All he could think about was his failings as a father. He’d failed Ace and Luffy and most importantly he’d failed Sabo, all because he hadn’t been here to protect them. 

Dadan tried to help him, talk him through a lot of what he was feeling and Crocodile did appreciate her efforts. Especially considering she was also hurting. It just didn’t help him at the moment. 

It was an odd day when he was sat, gloomily looking over reports from his newest agents when a paper wrapped around a rock came hurtling through the window. It hit Dadan square in the back of the head. 

“Huh?!” She looked around and followed Crocodile’s eyes to the paper. She unwrapped it and read the message on it aloud to Crocodile. 

“I hear by declare an independent country...?” Crocodile raised a brow, as confused as she was. Moments later a second paper wrapped rock was thrown and this time it hit Dadan in the face. 

She unwrapped this one as well and balked. “Me too! it says,” she read. 

For the first time in what felt like forever Crocodile actually chuckled. It was slightly subdued but it was something. 

Crocodile got up and headed outside to see what was going on. 

He and Dadan walked out to find Ace and Luffy had both built dog house like structures. 

“Delegates from Dadan Kingdom! Greetings from Ace Kingdom!” Ace yelled when he saw them. 

“And Luffy Kingdom!” Luffy added with a petty pout. 

“We hereby declare our independence from your kingdom and each other!” Ace continued, sending a glare Luffy’s way. 

So they were having a fight, that seemed like something he should parent. Crocodile shooed Dadan off when she began to yell at them for being ridiculous and sat down so he was in between both structures, not taking either side. 

“Ace, I do believe the real authority here isn’t Dadan,” Crocodile started, wanting to not make an enemy of himself, he acted like he understood why the hell they were doing this. 

Ace seemed to think about it, glanced at Luffy and they both nodded seriously. 

“Sandman Kingdom it is!” Ace announced. 

Dadan squawked in the background about how this was her house. Crocodile chuckled at them, a real smile taking over his face. 

“Now, with that settled, would the delegates from Ace Kingdom and Luffy Kingdom tell the Sand King why they are feuding?” Crocodile asked, leaning his head against his fist, his elbow braced against his knee. 

“The Luffy Kingdom says I’m not a good brother and they can go it alone! So I’ll let the Luffy Kingdom go it alone!” Ace grumbled each word right at Luffy. 

“And the Ace Kingdom is mean to the Luffy Kingdom! So we don’t want them!” Luffy spat back. 

“Can’t the Ace Kingdom be a bit nicer, and the Luffy Kingdom admit that they love and respect their brother?” Crocodile suggested. 

“NO!” Both boys yelled and turned around to show him their backs. 

Crocodile sighed, scratched his head, and felt at a loss for what to do now. Dadan placed a hand in his shoulder to get his attention. 

“When they get like this it’s best to let them work it out,” She murmured. He sighed before getting up and following her back into the house. Crocodile had gained a new appreciation of Dadan in the last few months, she dealt with these two trouble makers all year long while Crocodile had only come around every once and awhile. Apparently there was a big difference between Ace and Luffy when he visited and when he was just living with them. 

Crocodile cast one last look out at the two boys, refusing to talk to each other. With a sigh, and a worried feeling in his gut, he decided to let the two boys work it out themselves. 

* * *

  
  


_ The streets were burning, dead bodies everywhere he looked. Law trudged through an ocean of blood, feeling it between his toes as he walked.  _

_ He was covered in the thick red liquid, the result of hiding from the Marines under the dead bodies of people he once knew.  _

_ Law walked through the fire and blood, his stomach empty at this point and the bodies beginning to look appetizing.  _

_ “Law!” The happy call pulled Law from the death and despair around him.  _

_ Law snapped his eyes up and beamed. Cora! He could see him! He was standing with the sun set behind him, the blood, fire, and darkness not touching his bright form.  _

_ Law broke out into a run, laughing in joy. “Cora! CORA!” Law screamed, beginning to cry in relief.  _

_ Around him the scenery changed, no longer was he surrounded by death and misery. Cora chased it all away.  _

_ The large blond leaned down and opened his arms for Law. With a sobbing hiccup Law threw himself at Cora, craving for someone to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.  _

_ Cora held him close, petting his hair, as they silently held each other. When did he lose his hat...?  _

_ Law rubbed his face into Cora’s shirt.  _

_ Cora’s arms tightened around him and suddenly he began to laugh, but that wasn’t Cora’s laugh!  _

_ Law shoved away, falling on his back and looking up at a deranged smiled and cold unfeeling sunglasses.  _

_ “Law,” he cooed. “Won’t you  _ **_die for me?_ ** _ ”  _

Law shot awake screaming. He clutched his head and looked around for the man who haunted his dreams. 

His chest was heaving when he found himself safe and Doflamingo nowhere to be found. Even though he knew Doflamingo wasn’t going to come out of the shadows Law was still panicking. He couldn’t catch his breath. 

Biting his lip Law turned to his bedside table and pulled out the wooden ship. He calmed a bit when his fingers wrapped around the rough, blood stained wood. It had a few dents now but Law could never rid himself of the toy. 

It had become the only thing to ground him after his nightmares, a reminder that everything that happened had been real. He’d been cured and Cora had authentically loved him. It was his only physical reminder he had left of Cora. 

Law held the thing to his chest, envisioning Cora’s smile in his mind. Finally his heart began to calm down. Law took a few breaths, wiped his wet eyes and then looked down at the ship. 

Over the last few months he’d memorized every nick, and detail on the Bananawani themed ship. At times he would run his fingers over a dent or nick and wonder what it had been from. Had one of Cora’s many falls created this dent? Or had its previous owner also been clumsy and careless? Law wouldn't put it past Lu. 

The ship served as a link to Cora, the last light of Law’s life. His smile had been like a piece of sunshine, chasing away the dark clouds. Along with the grief of losing him, Law also grieved the loss of that sunshine from the world. 

Now that he was calm, Law placed the toy ship on his bedside table and laid down, staring at the ship as he fell asleep. 

One thought managing to break through his mind as he drifted off.  _ Lu has a smile like sunshine too... _

* * *

  
  
  


Desperate pounding on the door caused Crocodile to jerk awake, it took him a moment to hear the sounds of Ace crying out for help. He was up in an instant, the Dadan family was still rubbing the sleep from their eyes in confusion. 

Crocodile ripped the new door practically from its hinges and found Ace holding a bleeding Luffy on his back, his eyes wide and afraid. 

“Luffy’s hurt!” Ace cried, seemingly close to actual tears. 

“Those are serious wounds!” Magra gasped from behind Crocodile. 

“Then see to them!” Crocodile snapped, directing Ace inside and fretting over a bleeding Luffy. 

Magra and Dogra carefully took Luffy and laid him down, immediately beginning the process of looking over the wounds and disinfecting. 

Dadan and him both hovered, worrying over the small boy with claw marks down his back. It looked like he’d been attacked by a wild animal! Both parental units sighed in relief when Magra announced that Luffy would live. 

With one child safely living, Crocodile looked around for Ace, finding him curled up in a corner with his head in his knees. 

“Ace?” Crocodile approached him. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” He sat down near the boy. He wanted to pull him into his lap but Crocodile knew Ace didn’t like to be touched when upset. Not before he asked for physical affection first. 

“The big bear came and cornered Luffy...” Ace whispered. “H-He asked for hel-help and I told him no!” Ace began to sniffle into his knees. “I was sti-still mad that he said he di-didn’t need me and so I didn’t help! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m a bad big brother!” 

Crocodile felt his heart break a bit. “Ace, it was a mistake. It’s okay,” Crocodile whispered to him. Luffy had gotten hurt and he was upset about that but Crocodile was mostly glad Ace wasn’t also hurt. 

“But I got your real kid hurt!” Ace yelled. He peeked up at Crocodile with fear in his eyes. “Can I still be your kid too? Please? I’m sorry he got hurt!” 

Crocodile's breath left him and he jerked forward to pull Ace into a tight hug. “Ace! You protecting Luffy has no bearing on how much I love you. You made a mistake, but that happens! You're a kid, and you are my kid. No matter what, that will never change.” 

Ace seemed to break down at that, sobbing and clutching onto Crocodile with all his little might. Crocodile just held him, whispering reassurance of how much he was loved and wanted. 

Eventually Ace calmed down and they returned to Luffy’s bedside. Of course Ace was still upset, but at least he no longer thought he was going to be abandoned. 

“I’m gonna become the best big brother ever,” Ace whispered with determination, looking up at Crocodile so he could see how serious he was. 

“Only if you do it for yourself, in my eyes you are already the best,” Crocodile ruffled his hair. 

He was just relieved they were both still alive. He didn’t know how’d he’d go on if he’d lost another child. 

Another few weeks passed as Luffy slowly healed and Ace began making his plans to be a better brother. The incident was almost completely forgotten by the two children. The close call only made Crocodile feel even less adequate as a father. 

He’d actually been here and still couldn’t prevent his kids getting hurt. He was such a failure. 

Currently Crocodile was watching Ace work with Makino to learn some manners and Luffy was annoying him with his insistent need to be involved. At least the fact that Luffy wasn’t traumatized gave Crocodile some piece of mind. 

“Um, Sandman?” Dogra opened the door to the house to approach him. “Some man is calling for you.” 

Crocodile clenched his hands, he expected this. Doflamingo had already left him alone longer than he expected. 

“Alright,” he snarled. He stood and marched into the house. He needed to calm down, once he knew what state Doflamingo was in Crocodile would know how to handle him. 

If he was flirty and inappropriate then Crocodile would only need to play along. If he was cold and upset still, Crocodile would have to give up a little pride to get him to forgive and forget. 

Crocodile took the receiver without looking at the snail. 

“Hello?” 

“Took a while to get this number Brat.” Crocodile blinked in surprise, cleared his ears, and then checked the snail. Yeah, that did not look like Doflamingo. 

“Whitebeard?” Crocodile asked in surprise. 

“I did say I’d call,” his father laughed heartily. “I'm excited to talk about those kids of yours.” 

Crocodile felt like he crumbled into sand right then but he didn’t, he was whole and still grieving. 

“....hey, P-Pops?” Crocodile’s voice croaked. He didn’t know why exactly but speaking to his father made the dam he’d been building around his emotions crack. Whitebeard would never know Sabo and that hurt Crocodile more than he thought it would. “Would you meet up with me? There is a deserted Island near Reserve Mountain.” 

Whitebeard didn't say anything for a long moment, Crocodile thought he was probably too shocked that Crocodile had called him Pops to speak. He hadn’t called his father that since he was thirteen. 

“Why the change of heart?” Whitebeard asked earnestly. “I was sure you didn’t want to see me again?” 

“I... I just thought you’d want to meet your grandkids,” Crocodile settled on saying. He didn’t want to explain how he’d lost a kid just yet, but he did want to see Whitebeard. If anyone knew how to move past a son's death, it was Whitebeard. 

“I’ll be there,” Whitebeard didn’t even hesitate to say. Crocodile could tell from his tone that he knew something else was amiss but they both silently agreed to wait and talk in person. 

Crocodile quickly told him the coordinates and the time estimate for when they’d meet before he hung up. 

He honestly wasn’t sure this was a good idea, Garp would actually kill him if he found out and Whitebeard might tell Luffy who his parents are. His mother specifically. This could make Crocodile just feel worse but it was better than staying here and drowning in fears about what could happen once he left. 

“Boys!” Crocodile called. He got up and went outside, interrupting Ace’s manners lesson. “Pack up, we’re going on a trip.”

“To see the ‘Mingo?!” Luffy gasped in delight. Crocodile scowled. 

“No!” 

“Aw, I wanted to see my Torao!” Luffy pouted. 

“You’re taking us out to sea?” Ace asked with a rare look of excitement. 

“Yes, now go pack.” Crocodile stuck a thumb towards the house and smiled as they both scrambled off to do as he’d said. 

* * *

  
  


Law sighed as he finished his chores for the day, heading back inside the warmth of Wolf’s house. 

“Shitty Inventor! Bepo! I’m back.” Law called as he hung up his coat. He’d been living with Wolf for a while now, the man alright with him as long as Law pulled his own weight. It was more than Law could have hoped for. He’d found Bepo a month back, the guy being picked on by some local kids. 

Luckily Wolf was a big push over with a bleeding heart and allowed Bepo to stay as well. It was surprising to meet a talking bear but at this point in Law’s life it might as well happen. 

“Welcome back!” Wolf yelled from where he was tinkering with something that would probably blow up. 

Law frowned when he didn’t see Bepo, he was injured still and Law didn’t want him doing anything strenuous. 

“Bepo?” Law called as he looked around. Bepo had been put in charge of making dinner today but wasn’t in the kitchen. Law curiously looked into their shared room. 

“DON'T TOUCH THAT!” Law screamed when he found Bepo curiously running his claws over his borrowed pirate ship. 

Bepo jumped a foot in the air and dropped the ship back onto Law's bed. “I’m sorry!” He yelled, dropping down to curl up protectively. He was more of an armadillo than a bear. 

“Why were you going through my things?” Law growled at him, stomping forward to snatch the pirate ship up and clutch it against his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bepo just continued to mumble out. 

Law sighed, calming himself down. Bepo had gone through hell and back, Law knew that he didn’t react well to people yelling at him. He would need to be better at controlling his anger if they were going to be living together. 

“Bepo, calm down. Just why were you going through my things?” 

Bepo peeked up, his face fearful. “I didn’t mean to, I was looking for a recipe and this was under your pillow.” 

“Alright, just don’t touch it again!” Law walked over and placed it back under his pillow. The toy ship had become unreasonably important to Law. Not only was it a reminder of Cora but also the only physical reminder that the light in the world wasn't lost. Lu was still out there. 

Law had a mess of tangled feelings to unravel concerning Lu. While the boy was an annoyance that Law didn’t care for, he was also a ray of pure sunshine that gave Law hope that good people still existed. 

Lu had been clumsy, loud, reckless, and pushy but over the last month those traits Law hated had because something he remembered fondly. It wasn’t like Law liked him or anything, he just felt that someone needed to protect and preserve the boys happy smile before he was shot down like Cora. It didn’t help that he didn’t know if Lu was still being brought around to Doflamingo. That monster didn’t deserve the sunshine Lu spread around. 

Bepo watched curiously as Law possessively re-hid the ship. “What is so important about it?” He asked. 

Law stalled, not really knowing what to say to that. It wasn’t that the ship was important, it was just.... the only connection he had left to Cora. He excluded Lu from that thought process and almost immediately his head filled with the five year olds large smile. 

_ This is my pirate ship! _

_ Torao!  _

_ Thank you for hanging out with me.  _

_ One day let’s go on another adventure together, okay? _

_ I’ll leave my pirate ship to you! ....we will definitely see each other again! _

Law shook his head, shooing the child from his mind. 

“It’s important to someone I want to see again,” Law finally answered, undetermined in even his own mind about whether he was talking about Cora or Lu. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile gave a long and tired sigh, having Ace and Luffy on the ship bought on a veritable mountain of new things to worry about. 

While Ace managed to keep Luffy from falling off the side most of the time, the two boys refused to give up on their 100 fights a day. At least five crewmen had to surround the two, ready to catch Luffy when he inevitably ricocheted around like a rubber ball. 

Ace also had the ability to give a focus for Luffy’s unending excitement and enthusiasm. That could be either very good, like Ace getting Luffy to focus on some crafts Crocodile picked up, or a terrifying prospect of apocalyptic proportions. No one would forget when Ace dared Luffy to see how far they could fly into the air using Gum Gum Rocket! Crocodile had only barely managed to catch the two boys. 

Luffy had been excited to see the crew again, greeting everyone with happiness and unfiltered love. The crew reacted much the same to him, Crocodile had made sure to keep all the members that knew about Luffy on his personal ship. He wanted to keep the people that knew about him as limited as possible, every one of them had been sworn to secrecy. 

Although Luffy did incessantly ask about where Bon Clay and Daz were, Crocodile didn’t know how to explain that they were bounty hunters and were almost never in the same place at the same time and Luffy’s would probably not see them for a very long time. 

Ace on the other hand was snippy with every crew member. The crew thought he’d be like Luffy and tried to befriend him, that had proven a mistake on their part. He kicked peoples shins, attacked with his pipe, and sent glares that could kill a man at anyone that approached Luffy too fast or tried to talk to him. 

Ace had become unreasonably protective since the bear attack. Why did Crocodile find that so cute? Parenthood was a strange existence for sure. 

Each day that passed Crocodile began to worry about Whitebeard telling Luffy. Even if Crocodile wanted to tell Luffy that he was his birth parent that would be a  _ very  _ bad idea. 

Doflamingo still hadn’t called and Crocodile worried that if Luffy knew he’d blurt it out to the man. It wouldn’t surprise Crocodile if Doflamingo hunted him down to get back at him for their last conversation. He did not want Luffy and Doflamingo meeting again while Luffy knew Crocodile was his parent. That would just be a disaster. 

He couldn’t deny that he was anxious about meeting with his father as well and was inventing reasons to turn the hell around now. Whitebeard could be  _ a lot _ and Crocodile couldn’t help back worry about the man coming together with someone like Luffy and Ace. 

What if he started tossing Luffy in the air and accidentally shot him into space?! Whitebeard was strong enough to do it!

“Fuck, I’m unraveling,” Crocodile cursed himself. He was worrying too much. 

All he could really do was just quickly explain the situation to Whitebeard and hope for the best. Crocodile would get some advice for dealing with his grief, and his boys would meet their other grandfather. 

This wouldn’t be a mistake. 

“Boss! Whitebeard's ship off the port side!” One of his crew called. Crocodile looked up, feeling uneasy even though he’d had a week to plan this. 

“Alright, here we go.”


	13. Long Awaited Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no Law this time!

As the ships neared each other Crocodile worriedly bit his lip, he could see Luffy getting excited already. Fuck, he needed to talk to Whitebeard before the man could announce to Luffy that he was his Grandfather. 

“Boys!” Crocodile turned sharply and pointed down at the two kids. “Stay!” 

Crocodile didn’t even waste a second getting assurances from them, he knew they’d jump over the moment they could no matter what he said. Crocodile turned to sand and quickly reformed on Whitebeard’s ship. A few of the crew jumped back at the rash action. Crocodile was rarely rash and it freaked them all out. 

He swung around to meet Whitebeard surprised eyes, he hadn’t expected his wayward son to look quite so frantic. 

“Okay, I should have mentioned that Luffy has no idea I’m his birth parent. He calls me Sandman and I’m asking you now,  _ do not _ tell him my real name or that I birthed him!” 

Whitebeard gained a perplexed look. “Why haven’t you told him?” was all he asked. 

Crocodile ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “Look, Luffy is... unique. He’s very earnest and blunt, it’s almost unnerving how much he seems to understand at times and then becomes so absurdly oblivious. He doesn’t behave like a regular child.” Crocodile tried to explain. “He already mentions Shanks at the drop of a hat. If he knew he was my son, and you are his Grandfather then he’d tell the first person that asks. Other pirates, Marines, you name it. It’s just safer if he doesn’t know.” 

Whitebeard nodded, seeing Crocodile’s request and reasonings as sensible. If the kid would truly blurt out anything it was probably safer for him not to know his lineage. God knows the Navy didn’t bat an eye when it came to killing kids, they’d probably throw a party over cutting off Whitebeard’s bloodline. 

“Alright, what about the other two?” 

Crocodile's face fell, for a moment his eyes watered and that seemed to freak out the entirety of the Whitebeard crew even more. 

“Ace.... he knows everything, Sabo, he-he,” Crocodile felt his throat closing up and was only saved from breaking down by the happy cry of Luffy. 

“GUM GUM ROCKET!” Crocodile turned, spotting the boy coming hurtling right at him. 

Crocodile braced himself, making sure he’d catch the boy rather than turn to sand and let him sail right through him. 

Luffy crashed right into Crocodile's stomach, making him wheeze in pain. Instinctively Crocodile cradled the boy against him while trying to regain the ability to breath. 

Luffy poked his head up and beamed at Crocodile. “Sandman, my aim is getting better! Did you see?” 

“Sure did Brat, sure did,” Crocodile whispered, still unable to breath. It was like getting hit with a rubber cannonball. Luffy looked around in excitement, looking for his next target to focus on. His eyes fell immediately on Whitebeard. “That a huge old man! Sandman! He’s a giant! A real giant!” Crocodile couldn’t hope to stop the hurricane of activity that happened next. 

Luffy threw out his hand, the appendage stretching all the way to grab hold of Whitebeard knee. Luffy was pulled towards him and would have crashed into Whitebeard's knee if the man hadn’t caught him. 

Most of the crew around dropped their jaws, not expecting the small boy to have a Devil Fruit power. 

Whitebeard laughed joyfully as he held Luffy up in his large hands, just looking the boy over. 

“He’s got spirit! And a power!” Luffy giggled as Whitebeard swung him around, Crocodile watched anxiously.  _ He’s not a toy! Don’t swing him around! _

“I’m a rubber man!” Luffy answered, hooking a finger in his cheek to yank it out as far as he could. 

“You gave him such a strange fruit,” Marco said, looking over Luffy with a critical eye. Whitebeard had completely checked out, totally focused on his eight year old grandchild. 

“Hey, that’s on Shanks! I would have found him something much better.” 

“LUFFY!” Ace yelled from The Full, accompanied by what sounded like running. Crocodile looked over just in time to see Ace  _ fucking _ jump from the figurehead of The Full and land expertly on the railing of The Moby Dick. He clutched his lead pipe in his hand as he immediately ran at Whitebeard. “Put down my brother you old fart!” Ace growled. 

Whitebeard paused, blinking down a little startled at how aggressive this second child was acting. 

Luffy gasped, stretching his arms at Ace and wrapping them around him. Luffy was pulled from Whitebeard hands as he latched onto Ace. 

Both boys ended up sprawled on the deck, Luffy laughing as Ace growled at him. 

“I told you to stay behind me until we knew it was safe! We don’t know these people!” Ace hit Luffy on the head. 

“Silly! Sandman wouldn’t put us in danger, he loves us!” Luffy assured Ace. 

The two quickly devolved into a fight, hitting and yelling at each other. 

“You’ve been no fun since the bear!”

“You’re too reckless! What if you died?!”

“I’m not gonna die!”

“Boys,” Crocodile called, approaching them and kneeling down in front of them. Crocodile hooked Luffy by his shirt and grabbed Ace by his, pulling them apart. He set them both on their feet and softened as he looked them over. “Ace, don’t worry. No one will hurt Luffy here. And Luffy, your brother just cares about your safety. He loves and worries about you, alright?”

“Alright Sandman,” both boys agreed, still slightly annoyed at each other. 

“That’s my Angry boy,” Crocodile ruffled Ace’s hair, watching him begrudgingly enjoy the affectionate gesture. “And my little Brat.” Crocodile poked Luffy in the stomach with his hook. The boy giggled and wound his arms around the hook to hug it. 

Whitebeard leaned his head against his hand as he watched his kid being a parent. It caused a warm feeling to engulf him. He’d always wanted a family and now he had the last part of any family, grandchildren. It was a cause for celebration. 

Crocodile turned both kids to look at Whitebeard. “Boys, I want you to meet someone. This is-“

“Call me Grandpops,” Whitebeard cut in with a grin, making Crocodile glare at him.  _ Did he not just tell him that Luffy wasn’t to know that he was his grandfather?!  _ “My name is unimportant, all you need to know is I’m your Sandman’s pop.” 

Crocodile raised a brow, seeing what Whitebeard was doing now. If Luffy didn’t know his actual name then it was fine. No one would think Whitebeard just because Luffy talked about a  _ Grandpops.  _

“Are you a dustman?” Luffy asked with an adorable head tilt. 

Many of the pirates around the crew looked baffled by the question, no one understood the logic. 

“What does that even mean?!” Ace glared at Luffy. 

Luffy looked up at Ace like he was stupid. “Hm, he’s Sandman’s dad, and dust is smaller than sand, so it’s older. So he’s a dustman.” 

Crocodile laughed, the logic of it was just  _ so Luffy. _ Whitebeard chuckled too, finding the kid incredibly funny. 

“You’re a saucy one,” Whitebeard gave the boy a head pat, looking like he was over the moon. 

“Boys, why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Crocodile suggested. 

Ace folded his arms and shot a glare up at the man. “Ace,” he said simply. 

Luffy threw up his hands and balled up his fists. “I’m Luffy! And I’m gonna be King of Pirates!” 

The entire crew balked, their jaws dropping yet again, and they screamed, “WHAT?” Crocodile smacked his hand over his face and Whitebeard roared in laughter. This had definitely been a mistake. 

* * *

  
  
  


The two ships eventually made it to the deserted island that Crocodile had picked out and the two crews awkwardly began to set up a banquet. 

Crocodile’s crew wasn’t sure how to act with the Whitebeard crew and vice versa. On the sea they'd be enemies but for today they were....  _ family.  _

Whitebeard sat off to the side, happily talking with Luffy and Ace. Luffy kept asking him if he was a giant and if not, had he met one. Ace was trying to pretend that he wasn’t interested in the epic tales that Whitebeard was telling. 

Slowly the two crew’s began to calm over time, the two chefs cooking up a storm and the drinks flowed freely. 

The Whitebeard’s we’ve amazed by how much Crocodile's crew was endeared to Luffy. He had every one of them wrapped around his little finger. And with a whole new crew to meet and force to be his friends, Luffy was overjoyed. 

“You have a pineapple head!” Luffy had giggled at Marco. Marco had begun to tell Luffy that what he’d said was rude only for Ace to come running over and jump kicked the man in the stomach. 

“Ace, did you see his pineapple head?” 

“It was very funny, let’s go get some food,” Ace said as he led Luffy away from the man now on the ground and holding his stomach in pain. 

The banquet was soon out of control. Luffy spent a good while being entertained by Izo, who was putting on a sniper show for the boy. Ace had his attention taken by Thatch, he sat and listened to the man talk for hours. 

Crocodile felt some of his worries and stress unwind as he watched his crew and children having fun. 

“What happened?” Whitebeard asked as the light darkened and a bonfire was lit. They both watched as Luffy convinced Marco to fly him around on his shoulders. 

Crocodile looked up at Whitebeard, lifting a brow. 

“You suddenly wanted me to meet them, then you showed up with only two. Not to mention how emotional you’ve been, so what happened?”

Crocodile gulped, hanging his head for a moment. He felt the swell of grief clawing up his insides again. 

“He’s gone, my Sabo is gone.” Crocodile felt himself tear up as he told his father that he was a failure. He explained everything. How he left them to fend for themselves against the Bluejam pirates, how Sabo’s sorry excuse for a father kidnapped him, and then how a Celestial Dragon had coldly extinguished his life. 

Crocodile curled up like a child on the sand next to his father, the pain poisoning him from the inside out. 

Crocodile jumped a bit when he was suddenly wrapped up in a hug. Whitebeard pulled him into his arms and just held him. 

“I’m sorry, Ilid- Uh, Crocodile. No pain is worse than losing a child for a parent, I’m sorry this happened.” Whitebeard held him as Crocodile silently wept. The longer his father held him the more he realized that the ball of grief inside him was beginning to wane. 

“I just don’t know what to do... I have work, plans I have worked for and I can’t take them with me. Everytime I try to resume my life I just see Sabo, and I can’t leave from fear that I’ll lose another!” 

Crocodile pulled away, wiping at his eyes with a slight blush. He did a quick sweep of the area and breathed out in relief when he noticed that no one was paying attention to them. Luffy was forcing Ace to dance with him and everyone was entertained by that at the moment. 

“I see, you want advice.” Whitebeard nodded sagely, finally understanding why Crocodile had wanted to see him so suddenly. 

“Please, I don’t know how long I can go on like this!” Crocodile let his hand fall into his hand, trying to breath. Fuck it felt like he hadn’t gotten a good breath since Dragon told him about that fire. 

“Unfortunately, there is no easy answer,” Whitebeard sighed. “I can’t tell you how many brothers and sons I’ve lost on these seas, how many times I’ve grieved.” Whitebeard placed a hand on Crocodile's back. “You aren’t a failure. As a father you will make mistakes. That’s a forgone conclusion, not because you’re a failure but because we all make mistakes.” 

Whitebeard’s eyes meaningfully lingered on Crocodile's hook. 

“I know you didn’t mean to, trust me I had a lot of time to think over the  _ incident,” _ Crocodile sighed. 

“Doesn't matter, I hurt my kid. Accident or not, I shouldn’t have been swinging around my staff like that. Can.... Can you ever forgive me?” 

Crocodile bit his lip, seeing the regret in Whitebeard’s eyes. “Yeah,” Crocodile breathed. If he’d never lost his hand, he wouldn’t have finally ran away. He wouldn’t have met Dragon and he wouldn’t have Luffy. “In a strange way it was the best thing to happen to me. I’ve got my own little family now, I wouldn’t have it if we never had that fight.” 

Whitebeard gave him a soft smile, relaxing his shoulders as he looked out at the two kids. “Then you already know what to do, move forward. You can’t change what happened but you need to understand that you can’t protect them from the world either. Life will go on, they will grow, and new problems will arise and you’ll handle it. You’re my kid, so you’re smart and strong enough to survive this and anything else.” 

Crocodile smiled, relaxing back as well. “Thanks, that actually helps Pops.” 

Whitebeard gave a chuckle, ruffling Crocodile’s hair causing the fully grown man to scowl. He wasn’t a damn child. 

“And you have one thing to always be happy about,” Whitebeard told him. 

“What’s that?” 

Whitebeard pointed over to Luffy who was approaching them. He yawned as he walked, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t say a word as he crawled right into Crocodile’s lap and fell asleep. 

“You made this adorable creature,” Whitebeard laughed. 

Crocodile laughed too, running his fingers through Luffy’s hair. “Yeah, I did.”

“He looks like you.”

“You going blind in your old age? Maybe feeling a bit senile? Luffy looks nothing like me.” Crocodile looked up at his father, giving him a disbelieving look. 

“Heh! I still got my health, you Brat, and I can clearly see he’s got your hair!” Whitebeard gave Crocodile a mocking look. “You  _ always  _ hated how wild and untamable it was!”

“Huh,” Crocodile breathed with a bit of wonder. Luffy did have his hair. If he didn’t gel and style it back it was just as wild as Luffy’s. “I guess he does have my hair.”

“He’s got your eyes too, those were your mother's eyes as well. I almost cried when I saw them.” Whitebeard reached over to pet a finger down Luffy’s cheek, smiling when the kid snored loudly. 

“Think mom would have liked them?” Crocodile asked, speaking of Ace and Luffy. He’d never met the woman, but he hoped she’d be proud of her grandkids. 

“You kidding me? She would have moved to that island you keep them on and spoiled them rotten!” 

Crocodile barked out a laugh, it was a shame she was dead. Someone needed to spoil these kids besides him!

The two men sat silently for a while after that, watching the bonfire, and drinking with each other. Eventually Ace wandered over, looking tired as well. 

Ace looked at Crocodile’s red eyes and immediately gave Whitebeard a dark look. 

“Did he do something to you, Sandman?” He growled, protective of his family. 

“Ace, don’t worry. I’m fine, and it should be me protecting you, damn Brat.” 

Ace narrowed his eyes further but in the end nodded. He moved between the two and curled against Crocodile’s side. He continued to send Whitebeard warning looks until he fell asleep. 

“They love you,” Whitebeard whispered, patting Crocodile on the shoulder. “You worry too much, you're obviously doing a great job.” 

Crocodile looked down at his kids and finally felt everything he’d been carrying leave him. He would always miss Sabo, and he’d always worry but he could move on now. 

“Thanks, this was exactly what I needed.” 

“Anytime, It’s what fathers are for.” Whitebeard gave a sulte with his bottle of booze before getting up to socialize with the two partying crews. 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo frowned at the World Government door as he tapped his fingers aggressively on the table. Crocodile hadn’t shown up to the Warlord meeting yet. It was only him and Kuma so far and every minute that Crocodile didn’t show made Doflamingo frown harder. 

He’d had a lot of time to think in the last six months. Almost everyday since taking over Dressrosa Doflamingo thought on what could have possibly gone wrong. 

The conclusion he came to: Crocodile wasn’t attached enough. It was simple, Doflamingo just needed to turn up the charm, make Crocodile want him back. 

First things first, Dolfamingo needed to get Crocodile to admit to how much he loved being  _ fucked.  _ Not just by anyone, by Doflamingo. He’d get Crocodile to scream that Doflamingo was the only one that could bring him such sweet pleasure. 

However, before he could even start his plan to get Crocodile to submit to him, Doflamingo needed to find out where their relationship stood. 

He couldn’t call him, that would be giving up what little power he had left. No, Crocodile needed to come crawling back or Doflamingo would drag him back on a leash if it came down to it. 

Just the thought of his Croccy on a leash made his blood boil in pleasure. Maybe if he did this right he could even get Crocodile into a maid outfit. 

The door opened and Doflamingo sat up, hoping it was his Croccy. It had been too long and he  _ needed _ to see him, to touch him. 

Doflamingo pouted when it ended up just being Sengoku. He looked over the two Warlords that had bothered to show up and frowned angrily. 

“Only two?” He grumbled. It was a stark contrast from the last meeting where all of the Warlords had shown up. It had only been because the Marines had been introducing a new Warlord. No one would miss the chance to examine another strong pirate so close. 

Doflamingo was only here for the chance to end the stalemate between him and Crocodile. Seems like a wasted effort now, seeing Crocodile had been the point of coming and he didn’t even show!

Doflamingo looked out the window, bored now that the meeting started. He pouted as he sat there. Normally he’d love the chance fuck with the Marines but he’d rather tease and punish his little Croccy. 

A shouting match from the hall got Doflamingo attention half way through the meeting. He couldn’t understand what was being said but a moment later a very angry Vice Admiral Garp marched in. 

“Can’t believe I trusted a pirate,” he was grumbling under his breath, loudly stuffing rice crackers into his mouth. 

Doflamingo leaned over to see who he’d been arguing with and was greeted with a glaring Crocodile. The blonde immediately brightened, a smile curling over his face as he looked the man over. 

His  _ princess _ had finally shown _ ,  _ Doflamingo wanted to use his strings to force him over the table. Strip him down and  _ take  _ him right there for everyone to watch. Fuck him so hard he had bruises blossomimg all over his delectable body. Doflamingo wanted to show everyone and Crocodile who was the fucking  _ king. _

Doflamingo schooled his face into a blank expression when Crocodile looked his way. He didn’t want to seem eager, he needed to remain in control here. 

Crocodile gulped when he felt Doflamingo’s eyes on him. It had been so long that he’d forgotten how intense it was to be under Doflamingo's gaze. 

Crocodile shot Garp one last glare for trying to lecture him for taking  _ his own kids  _ on a trip after a traumatic experience! Then he moved towards Doflamingo, keeping his stance relaxed, and his eyes focused on him. 

Crocodile took the seat next to the man, waiting for him to confirm where their  _ relationship _ stood. 

“Crocodile,” He whispered in a hard voice, nodding in greeting. 

Crocodile considered him for a moment, like always he gave nothing away. The only thing Crocodile could tell was that he was still upset. He felt like he was being tested, his next words would have to be chosen very carefully. It wouldn’t be good if Doflamingo decided he’d broken their deal and haul him off in chains. 

Crocodile nodded to him, letting his eyes fall in submission. “Doffy,” Crocodile whispered. 

Doflamingo had to physically hold himself back from leaping at the man in joy. Crocodile still knew where he belonged! 

Crocodile had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Doflamingo almost immediately brightened. The man was easier to emotionally manipulate than Luffy, and Crocodile once got the child to eat his vegetables by telling him it would turn into meat in his stomach! 

“Well, then, I’m glad you came to the meeting Croccy,” Doflamingo preened happily, a cunning glint in his sunglasses told Crocodile that he wasn’t out of the woods yet. 

The two turned back to the meeting, Crocodile making sure to blow smoke at Sengoku whenever he read over something. Doflamingo seemed to take enjoyment of seeing this, laughing in his ear. 

The meeting went on for a while before Crocodile realized Doflamingo’s hand had been placed on his thigh. He jumped when he recognized the contact was happening, causing both Garp and Sengoku to look over to him with raised brows. 

Garp notably looked between him and Doflamingo with a heavy suspicion, his gaze mostly centering on Doflamingo. Crocodile almost laughed, Garp had been strangely protective lately. Everytime Crocodile saw the Old Coot he seemed to have grown even more so. 

Doflamingo only chuckled, giving them an unreadable and dark look. Quickly they went back to going over new bounties and the most troublesome of this year's batch of Supernovas. Honestly this year's bunch was just as disappointing as last years, and the year before. Not many worthwhile pirates had come along in quite a few years. 

Crocodile’s train of thought was broken when Doflamingo’s hand moved up his thigh, his fingers getting a little too close for comfort to his private bits. 

Crocodile let out a small growl at the other Warlord, warning him to back down. No way was Doflamingo going to feel him up in a room full of people! 

Doflamingo shot him a snarky look, his hand continuing further and  _ squeezing.  _ Crocodile accidentally bit through his cigar in his surprise. The still burning stick of nicotine made a soft  _ thunk _ as it hit the table, causing the three others in the room to turn and look at them. 

Doflamingo just waved at them with his other hand, Crocodile fought down a blush, just trying not to call attention to himself again. Quickly he picked up the bitten cigar and snuffed it out. He grabbed up a new one and tried to distract himself with lighting it. 

Slowly Grap and Sengoku went back to the meeting. Although Kuma kept an eye on Crocodile longer than he would have appreciated. 

Crocodile knew Kuma worked for Dragon secretly, knew the man personally as well even if they silently agreed not to acknowledge each other ever again. He was probably also aware that Crocodile had chosen Doflamingo over Dragon some months ago, the man must be upset about the snub. 

Crocodile glared at Doflamingo as soon as Kuma looked away. 

Doflamingo preened under his glare, his hand continuing to fondle his privates through his clothes. 

“Stop,” Crocodile hissed under his breath, crossing his legs to physically put an end to Doflamingo’s unwelcome touch. 

“Nah,” Doflamingo lazily hummed back. Crocodile hissed when his legs were violently forced open, Doflamingo hand on the table twitching with the sudden move. 

He was using his fucking strings again! The bastard! Crocodile clutched the table, trying to seem unbothered as Sengoku drawled on about something Crocodile didn’t give a shit about. 

Trying to close his legs yielded no result, the strings wrapping around his legs and knees keeping him spread open and at Doflamingo’s mercy. 

Crocodile shot the man a dark look, his eyes promising pain if he dared to continue. 

Doflamingo leaned over, looking at Crocodile over his sunglasses so he could see the look of mockery in his hectrocramtic eyes. Fuck, Doflamingo was having  _ fun  _ playing with him under the noses of the government! 

“I’ll kill you,” Crocodile threatened in a hushed tone, praying the man would  _ back off.  _

“Just be quiet and enjoy your punishment,” Doflamingo chuckled softly, pretending that he was listening to the meeting. 

Doflamingo’s hand returned to its earlier business of fondling and rubbing at Crocodile’s clothed crotch. Crocodile bit his cheek, keeping a straight face even though he blushed. Shakily he picked up the bounties in front of him and pretended to read them, hiding his face. 

Doflamingo began to fiddle with his belt and Crocodile sucked in a silent gasp. 

“Don’t you dare,” He snapped. 

The only response he got was Doflamingo undoing the article and popping open the front of his slacks. 

If the string hadn’t been holding him in place Crocodile would have surged up out of his chair. He lurched forward, smacking his head on the table, groaning when Doflamingo’s searching hand pulled his cock out from where it had been tucked. 

“Sir Crocodile! This is not the place to have a nap, listen up or I’ll kick you off this base!” Sengoku yelled, sick of Crocodile and Doflamingo’s interruptions for the day. 

“Croccy isn’t feeling well,” Doflamingo laughed, tilting his head with a sinister smile on his face. 

Sengoku scowled at him before going back to what he was saying. 

Crocodile bit his lips, crushing his forehead into the table as he clutched the bounties against his chest. Doflamingo lazily pumped his hand over Crocodile’s shaft, stirring it to life. 

Doflamingo leaned his large body over the table, getting close enough to whisper in Crocodile’s ear. “If we continue we might make a mess.” He gave a quick swipe of his tongue to the curve of Crocodile’s exposed ear before leaning back and acting innocent. 

Crocodile jerked, flinching at the contact. Doflamingo knew his ears were weak to stimulation and was using it against him! The fucking bastard! Crocodile moved his head to look up at the man pleadingly. “Then stop,  _ please.”  _

Doflamingo smirked down at him, tightening his grip on Crocodile’s sensitive organ until he whined softly from the pain. “I’ve got a better idea,” Doflamingo smiled as he released his hand but the pressure on his shaft didn’t lessen. 

Crocodile did his best to school his features into a blank slate as he sat up and glanced down. Doflamingo had wrapped a thick band of strings around his cock! 

“I’ll admit not the best cock ring, but it works in a pinch, don't you think?” Doflamingo whispered, pressing his thumbnail into the slit of his already weeping dick. 

Crocodile gasped loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth and keeled over once again. He used his other arm to wrap around his head as he hunched over the table. 

“Is he okay?” He heard Garp ask, trying to sound bored and unbothered by it all. 

“He’s fine, probably just ate something bad,” Doflamingo answered smoothly while pumping his hand over Crocodile’s heated skin. 

The meeting faded to the fringes of Crocodile’s awareness. All he could concentrate on was Doflamingo’s hand and the mounting pressure. 

Crocodile panted against the table, biting his fingers in order to keep quiet as Doflamingo began to speed up. 

A needy whine managed to slip out of his throat as the pleasure and embarrassment built, drowning out the sound around him. He bit down harder on his fingers, tasting blood in his mouth and overwhelming himself even more. 

The sweet torment felt like it would never end, and Doflamingo’s large hand felt like he could hold all of him at once. The stings around his cock keeping him from the pleasure that was assaulting him. 

With a heavy squeeze and a thumb crushing down on the tip of his cock Crocodile felt a groan force its way from his throat. His back spasmed and he wanted to cry from the  _ almost _ orgasm rushing through him. The improvised cock ring kept him from any real satisfaction. 

“And that concludes this meeting.” Crocodile kept his head down, his face beet red as around him the three other men began to leave. 

Doflamingo shot a warning look at Garp when he looked like he wanted to come check on Crocodile. The man glared back but in the end stomped out as he muttered about insane pirates. 

Kuma was the last to leave, casting a blank look down at Crocodile before turning and walking away with little to no emotion. 

Once the room was empty Doflamingo began to cackle. 

Hearing the man laughing at his expense made Crocodile grit his teeth in rage. He reared up and tried to punch the man, only for his fist to be caught and to be yanked in close. 

Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile by the chin and pressed their lips together. He used his tongue and teeth to force the man’s mouth open to devour him feverishly. His large tongue invaded Crocodile's mouth, licking the roof of it. Doflamingo sucked on his tongue, biting and nipping at his lips like a goddamn animal. 

When Doflamingo pulled away Crocodile found himself laid out in the Warlord meeting table and the blond between his legs. How in the world did he not realize he’d been moved like some kind of doll?!

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you on this table,” Doflamingo grinning, grinding his hips forward to press down on Crocodile’s aching cock. 

“You’re a fucking maniac,” Crocodile huffed at him, his face still hot from embarrassment. “During a Warlord meeting, really?” 

“But it was fun, and I wanted too,” Doflamingo giggled. 

“God, you’re so troublesome,” Crocodile sighed, figuring they might as well just get this over with. There was no talking the man down now, Crocodile might as well make this as quick as possible. “Let’s do this, get this weird fantasy of yours out of the way.”

Doflamingo didn't let his smile drop, but he did feel a stirring of irritation that his prized Croccy was just trying to ‘get it over with’ again. Well not for long! Doflamingo’s was going to sweep this man off his feet if it was the last thing he did! 

“I hope you weren’t planning on walking out of here Croccy,” Doflamingo threatened as he ripped the man’s slacks off. He could always use his strings to sew them back together so Doflamingo didn’t even blink. 

“Don’t go underestimating me,” Crocodile snarled, angry about his pants but he figured he could deal with it later. 

“Never.” Doflamingo grasped the man’s shirt and pulled him into a firm kiss. Doflamingo released his own swelled cock from his pants and lifted Crocodile's leg over his shoulder. “But remember my dear Croccy, this is still your punishment.”

Crocodile’s eyes widened as he realized Doflamingo didn’t intend to prep him. He glared up at the man but didn’t kick up a fuss, letting Dolfamingo think he has the upper hand for now. 

Crocodile’s plan to free himself from him was well under way. 

“Bring it on!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know why this chapter took so long you can all blame my friend Ace on the lawlu discoed server. She introduced me to an amazing dragon! Luffy fanfic and I’ve had trouble pulling myself away from it to write!


	14. Determined To Begin

Crocodile’s face flamed as Doflamingo folded over him to suck and bite at his exposed nipple. His vest and shirt had been ripped open a long time ago, Doflamingo strings making it feel like he’d lost all atominy. He couldn’t move an inch, and it was driving him up a fucking wall!

“Doffy, please!” Crocodile keened needily, trying to arch his back to release the tension building in every muscle but Doflamingo wouldn’t let him move! 

“That right Croccy,” Doflamingo crooned lowly, shivering in pleasure at the sound of his Crocodile fucking  _ begging.  _ “Beg, for me. No one else can make you feel like this, can they?” Doflamingo rocked his hips forward to press into Crocodile’s prostate. 

“Nhhn~! You  _ egomaniac! _ Just let me cum damnit!” Crocodile cursed at him. The damn strings around his aching shaft kept him from any real orgasm. 

“Hm,” Doflamingo hummed, pulling back only to thrust forward so hard Crocodile felt his hips rattle against the Warlord table. “How about I just let you suffer instead?” 

“You damn flamingo!” Crocodile panted out, his eyes looking over to the door a bit desperately. “You... nhn, end this already! Someone could come in,” Crocodile voice took on a whine near the end. He would hate to have anyone see him like this, anyone to witness him in such a compromising situation!

“If I’m a flamingo,” Doflamingo began, curling an arm under Crocodile's back to run his nails down the man’s spine. “Does this count as beastiality?” Doflamingo giggled at his own question. 

Crocodile huffed but ended up whining pitifully when Doflamingo grabbed him by his cock and began to stroke him. 

“What was that? Hm, my Croccy?” Doflamingo crooned, pleased by the dark blush on the man’s normally unflappable face. “Are you too overwhelmed to speak? Tell me Croccy, can anyone else make you feel this way?” 

Crocodile sent the man a harsh glare, his current state making the look come off much more pitiful then he’d have hoped. 

Doflamingo wrapped his arm completely around Crocodile’s waist and used the new leverage to thrust into his captive lover even harder. Crocodile couldn’t hope to contain the loud moan in his throat if he wanted to. 

“Ah yes, moan~!” Doflamingo preened as he peppered Crocodile’s skin with bruising kisses and tender bites. “Come on, say my name. Say the name of the only man that drives you to such pleasant madness and ecstasy.” 

“You’re such a narcissistic ass,” Crocodile spat, arching against the strings holding him still. “Do you really hav-Ahh!  _ Doffy!”  _ Crocodile’s words died with a cry as Doflamingo thrust with reckless abandon. 

“What was that? Was that  _ my name? _ ” Doflamingo gave him an almost lazy smile. The expression didn’t match the way his hips moved, fast and expertly. 

_ “Fuck off!” _ Crocodile moaned loudly, his body shuttering as the pleasure broke him down completely. His shoulders smacked against the table as his shaking rattled his body violently. 

“Did you just have a dry orgasm?” Doflamingo paused, making Crocodile realize he’d also cum during his fierce shaking. “That’s so cute!”

Crocodile shot Doflamingo a withering look but didn’t dare try to use his voice. He knew it would come out breathy and a little too ‘fucked silly’ at the moment. 

Crocodile had never had a dry orgasm before, his experience with sex in a male body had been limited to only encounters with Doflamingo. It was.... intense. 

“God, has anyone told you that you're beautiful?” Doflamingo asked with a strange seriousness in his eyes. He’d pulled away, his hands rubbing Crocodile’s bruised thighs, just staring down at Crocodile with that strange look. It was a look Crocodile recognized from the bedroom. The look Doflamingo only got when they finally reached the cuddling part of the night and he craved deep personal connection. 

“Just fix my damn pants already, and get these strings off me. This is not the time nor place for pillow talk!” Crocodile growled, frustrated beyond belief. 

Doflamingo pouted but did indeed release the strings so Crocodile could get off the table. 

Crocodile sat half naked on the edge of the table, glaring heatedly at the bastard flamingo. He’d yet to release the strings around his shaft. 

“I won’t be taking that off, if I did you’d only run away,” Doflamingo did up his pants again, laughing softly with every word and movement. 

“We have a deal you sorry excuse for an inflatable flamingo raft, I’m not going to break it years in, like an imbecile. This deal benefits me too.” Crocodile ran a hand through his hair, trying to not look like he’d just done what he had with Doflamingo, in the Warlord meeting room no less! Hawkeye was going to know what occurred here the next time he came for a meeting in one second flat! 

_ How embarrassing! _

“Hm, sorry but you’ll have to keep it on until I get what I want.” Doflamingo casually used his strings and nimble fingers to stitch together Crocodile’s pants before handing them back. 

“I have to go home at some point,” Crocodile mumbled.  _ Especially since he hadn’t gone home in six months. _ Crocodile glanced over to see Doflamingo fixing his sunglasses back on and grinning in that mocking way he did sometimes. “What the hell do you want that you don’t already have?”

Instead of answering, Doflamingo took Crocodile’s torn shirt and vest and began to fix it, buttoning it up for the man. 

After a pregnant silence Crocodile was once again fully dressed and Doflamingo was taking his chin so their eyes met. 

“Tell me Croccy, have you ever been taken on a throne?” The excitement in Doflamingo’s face let Crocodile know that he wouldn’t be going home any time soon. “No need to pack my Croccy, we’re going to my new kingdom! Dressrosa!” 

  
  
  
  


Law let himself smile as Shachi and Penguin rolled around having a fight on the kitchen floor. The issue had begun innocently with Shachi saying Penguin’s cooking always tasted like chicken no matter what he made. Now it was somehow a full fight with Penguin shoving food down Shachi’s throat. 

Wolf was laughing at the two and Bepo seemed to be having a good time as well, even if he was hiding behind Law like he was scared he’d be dragged into the argument. 

Law felt a rare smile take over his face as for a moment he felt at home. Home had become a shitty inventor, a timid bear Mink, and two abused boys running away from their relatives. Law didn’t think he could feel this way again, but here he was. 

Lu’s smile flashed through his head suddenly and without his input, like it normally did, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the future held. 

If he became a pirate in the future then he’d find Lu eventually, right? Would he want to join Law’s crew? He said he’d wanted to be a pirate but he’d also mentioned a grandfather that was trying to make him be a Marine......

Would Lu eventually bend and join the Marines?

As soon as that thought crossed Law's mind he threw it away. Lu wasn’t the type to bend to anyone else. He’d become a pirate, Law was certain. 

So that meant Law may be able to have Lu on his crew someday, just the thought of it made him unreasonably happy. He’d be able to have Lu close and protect his smile, he’d be sure to this time. He wouldn’t lose that smile again, he hadn’t been able to save Cora but he wouldn’t be losing Lu! 

Shachi and Penguin continued their wrestling match and Law began to wonder how Lu would fit in with his little family. He’d probably get into trouble with Shachi and Penguin all the time, fighting over food and laughing along as they got into ridiculous situations. 

Lu would definitely love Bepo, the thought of finding them cuddling together during a midday nap was almost enough to make Law swoon. His heart did melt a bit though. 

His ambition to protect Lu’s smile and finish Cora’s unfinished mission to take down Doffy was the reason he snuck away everyday to train his devil fruit powers. He’d become strong, he’d learn to use these powers in battle so well that no one would be able to take away the things he cared about again! 

He studied medicine every night, forgoing sleep most nights in order to become a great doctor as well. He wouldn’t be losing his family a third time, Law was going to make sure of it!

  
  
  
  


Crocodile gave a heavy sigh as he stared out to the sea. Nico Robin had called, apparently beginning to worry over his long absence. Especially because Cobra was also beginning to ask about his whereabouts and she had no idea what to tell him. 

He’d told her he should be back within a few months at the most and if anything urgent occurred then call him immediately. 

For now he enjoyed looking out to sea while trying to pretend he wasn’t on a  _ very _ pink ship. 

Doflamingo leaned against the frame of the door leading to his quarters as he watched Crocodile’s back with a discerning eye. 

A persistent idea that always taunted him when he met up with Crocodile invading his mind again. It was an idea that Doflamingo didn’t know him as well as he assumed he did. Nothing about Crocodile made sense! 

Everything he’d gathered on the man the last three years said he was a cold bastard that didn’t care about anyone besides himself. And that had been true.... mostly. 

Yes Crocodile was in fact a cold bastard, yes he was closed off but he didn’t only care about himself. Doflamingo had watched Crocodile unconsciously dote on the children on his ship with a growing sense of dumbfoundment. 

Twice he had bandaged a scraped knee like it was second nature, at least three times a day he sat down with Baby 5 and lectured her on self worth, and Doflamingo had caught the man several times rocking little Dillinger to sleep! 

Nothing in the information Doflamingo had gathered after meeting him the first time indicated that he had a soft spot for children. But then of course during their second meeting Crocodile had brought along little Lu and blown away everything Doflamingo thought he knew. 

Certainly his soft spot for kids couldn’t just be because he had a child once, right? Lots of people had kids and didn’t suddenly love any kid they saw, so why did Crocodile melt every time a child ran passed?

Doflamingo frowned as Dillinger toddled past Crocodile and the small boy fell causing Crocodile to bend down and pluck the boy up. He cooed down at the kid for a few minutes, making the upset child laugh before he placed him down and the kid clumsily walked off. 

_ What the hell?  _

The act of trying to figure Crocodile out was frustrating beyond belief! Who was this man really, why did he give his heart to every child and yet continued to deny Doflamingo and his love?!

Doflamingo settled the anxious feeling in his chest, calming his nerves. Crocodile would tell him all very soon. He would break down all of Crocodile’s defenses and learn everything about him. 

_ Crocodile would become family, if it was the last thing Doflamingo did! _

Once they got to Dressrosa Doflamingo began to grow excited. He had a whole plan ready for this visit! He was going to sweep this man off his feet!

“Come along, Croccy! I have sights to show you!” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes at the excitable way Doflamingo seemed to bounce where he stood. It reminded Crocodile of how excitable Luffy was and the thought made him smile slightly. Damn he already missed his brats. 

Doflamingo brighted seeing the smile grace his Croccy’s face and took his hand to pull him along off the ship. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes again but didn’t say anything. The country of Dressrosa was bright and vibrant, exactly the kind of place Crocodile could see Doflamingo taking over. The place fit him perfectly. 

“What are these toys?” Crocodile furrowed his brows at the walking and talking toys. 

“Don’t worry about them, let’s go this way!” Doflamingo pulled Crocodile down a very specific pathway. He had Gialla and Diamante waiting with a pack of kids from town, they’d all been appropriately bribed to run up to Doflamingo and act like he was the most caring guy they’d ever met. 

Crocodile would definitely pay attention to kids and would  _ have _ to change his opinions about Doflamingo only caring about himself! 

Crocodile raised a brow as they turned a corner to be swarmed by a mob of little kids. 

“Doffy!” 

“King Doffy is back!” 

“King Doffy is the best! Welcome back!” 

Crocodile brows hit his hairline as Doflamingo preened, looking at Crocodile like he expected something from this weird display. 

Doflamingo cleared his throat when Crocodile had no reaction to the display and indicated at Crocodile with a head nod. The kids turned their attention to Crocodile. 

“Are you King Doffy’s boyfriend?” One bright eyed girl asked. 

“Um, that's a complex questio-“

“Wow, you’re so lucky! King Doffy is the best and he cares about everyone so much!”

Crocodile sighed as he got what was going on. It seemed Doflamingo hadn’t gotten over their last fight. Crocodile bent down on one knee and patted the closest child to him on the head. 

“Alright kids, I think it’s about time you all headed home.” Crocodile pulled out some coins from his pocket and handed them out. “Here, get yourselves something fun on your way.” 

The kids all gasped in delight and beamed at him. “Thank you mister!” 

Quickly they all dispersed and Crocodile stood back up. 

“Recruiting kids, Doffy?” Crocodile smirked at him. 

Doflamingo glared at the kids backs as they all rushed off. This was the problem with kids that hadn’t known hardship, they had no idea how to stick to a mission! 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he scoffed before continuing forward. 

_ Phase one of Operation Get Crocodile To Open Up: Failure.  _

  
  
  
  


Crocodile couldn’t help laughing as Doflamingo pouted the rest of the day. He’d been dragged all over the town for scripted scenes of townspeople loudly talking about how amazing and caring Doflamingo was. A few times blatant lies were told about his saving a baby from a Sea King. More than once someone told him how lucky he was to be Doffy’s ‘boyfriend’

Every time Crocodile just ignored them or told them to move along. He wasn’t fooled by this idiotic display and was even a little insulted that Doflamingo thought he’d fall for this. 

So now Doflamingo was pouting and acting like a child that had been denied dessert. God his own kids weren’t this bratty, being with Doffy was like having an extra child Crocodile would swear! 

“The kingdom is great, I commend you for pulling off your plan Doffy,” Crocodile said as they entered the palace. 

“Well, thanks,” Doffy mumbled, still pouting. 

Crocodile didn’t snicker, he was a commanding man with an intimidating presence, but he sure wanted to!

Doflamingo continued to lead him through the palace, his steps quickening. Crocodile could guess what was coming, Doflamingo was leading him to bed and was beginning to become impatient. 

As they walked through the halls a sound began to make itself known to Crocodile. It was the sound of a heart monitor, beeping at a steady pace. When they walked past the room that it was coming from, Crocodile stopped. 

“What’s that sound?” Crocodile asked. 

Doflamingo glared at the closed door, a dark look taking over his face as he frowned. “It’s nothing.”

For once Crocodile was actually curious. The feeling didn’t last as he was pulled into the next room and shoved against the door. Doflamingo was immediately kissing him and tugging at his clothes. 

Crocodile eagerly kissed him back as the door slammed shut. 

  
  
  
  


Crocodile leaned against the window, looking down at the town as he stood with only Doflamingo’s coat around his shoulders to cover himself. He held an unlit cigar in his mouth as he continued to contemplate where he’d go from here. 

His plan to escape Doflamingo’s clutches was underway but he needed to get Cobra on board before it could progress further. 

“Hey Croc?” Doflamingo called from where he was lounging buck naked on the bed, his fingers puppeteering a stray feature in the air mindlessly. His call had broken Crocodile from his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” 

Doflamingo was silent for long enough that Crocodile turned to look at him. He had his eyes downcast and a pensive look on his face. 

“Do you think you could be happy? If we were family?” He asked, his voice sounding almost insecure. 

Instead of answering the question with a hardened ‘no’ like he normally did, Crocodile actually thought about it. 

It wasn’t like he hated Doflamingo, sure he was annoying and needed more attention than a sick dog, but he was tolerable. Every once and awhile he could even be sweet. He seemed like he would do everything in his power to never hurt Crocodile too. 

But so much of their relationship was built on having leverage over each other, their relationship hadn’t started on equal footing so how would they ever work long term? Crocodile would always fear that Doflamingo would decide to enforce the slave brand on his back. 

“I don’t know,” Crocodile finally said, looking back over the town. 

Neither seemed interested in pursuing that line of questioning further and so Doflamingo changed the topic. 

“What had you so worked up last time?” He asked. Doflamingo’s voice was nothing but genuinely curious. 

Crocodile clenched his fist at the reminder of what he lost after their last interaction. He breathed out a harsh breath as he tried to fight through the wave of pain. 

Doflamingo almost backed down from the question. He saw Crocodile’s fist clench and heard his rough exhale of breath. Normally this meant he’d crossed a line with Crocodile and the man was about to get upset. 

Then something amazing happened. 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore.... I got word of an accident on an island where I was keeping a child I adopted,” Crocodile began, his voice tinged in pain. Doflamingo sat up straight and his eyes widened as he listened to Crocodile finally open up even if it was just a little bit. 

“The kid?” Doflamingo asked quickly, not wanting his silence to cause Crocodile to lock himself back up. 

“Gone,” the whisper held more pain than Doflamingo had ever heard from the man. 

Doflamingo got up, approaching his Croccy and softly laying his hands on the ravenette’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” Doflamingo hugged him against his chest. 

Crocodile made a sound like a sob and hid his face so Doflamingo pretended he didn’t hear it. He ignored the droplets of water on his arm too. 

“Croccy, can I show you something?” Doflamingo asked softly. 

Crocodile nodded his head slowly. Both men silently covered themselves, both ignoring Crocodile’s red eyes. Once they both had their pants Doflamingo walked Crocodile to the door he’d asked about earlier. 

“My brother betrayed me after our last conversation,” Doflamingo told him, placing a hand on the door. He looked up at it with frustration, sadness, and anger. “I was so mad that I shot him a few dozen times but..... I decided I didn’t want to be the person that threw away family for such petty reasons...”

Doflamingo didn't look back at Crocodile as he opened the door. Inside the slow beeping grew louder, a heart monitor stood beside the large bed, the room bare of everything but the essential medical equipment. There were also bars over the windows and Crocodile assumed it was for the off chance that the man in the bed woke up.

“Oh gods....” Crocodile gasped as he stepped forward. 

“Little Rosi was always easy to influence. Once he wakes from this coma I’ll be a good big brother and lecture him on siding with Marines,” Doflamingo whispered as he laid a tender hand on the blonde man’s arm. “If I ever get a chance, I’ll murder the man that twisted my brother against me in the most horrible of ways!” Doflamingo sneered, growing agitated. 

Crocodile gulped. Taking in the breathing tube and many IV’s connected to the heavily bandaged man. He’d stepped out of line and been shot so many times by his own brother. The only thing that saved his life was the fact that Doflamingo had their fight on his mind when it happened. 

Had Crocodile really been thinking that Doflamingo wasn’t that bad?!

Crocodile’s resolve to keep Luffy and Ace away from this psychopath hardened. In fact he needed to escape as soon as possible as well! 

God he felt like an idiot for allowing himself to think of Doflamingo as anything but a monster. 

“Doffy, I’m hungry, let’s go,” Crocodile forced out. He just wanted to go, he couldn’t stand to be in this room anymore. Looking at Doflamingo’s little brother was like a vision into his future. How long before he turned against Doflamingo in order to protect his kids and ended up as the bastard’s puppet, injured and unable to fight back anymore. 

“Of course,” Doflamingo grinned, not seeing the unease in Crocodile's eyes. “Let’s go!” 

Crocodile allowed him to lay an arm around his shoulder, all while he silently firmed himself to begin the next stage in his plans to escape Doflamingo’s grasp as soon as he got home. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things are going to go pretty fast. I’ll be speeding through Luffy and Ace growing up with bits of Crocodiles plans. Also lots of Law reacting to news about Luffy!!


	15. Time Sure Flies Pt 1

Crocodile fidgeted slightly as he got done explaining the situation to Cobra. The man looked a combination of enraged and dumbfounded, glaring daggers at Crocodile. 

“Why should I believe you?” He growled. “You’re a pirate and now you admit to having been planning to overthrow my country!”

“Well I’m not anymore, and it’s in your best interest to side with me here,” Crocodile sat up, narrowing his eyes as Cobra glanced at the button that would sound the alarms. 

“And why’s that?” Cobra hissed. 

“Because you have the Pluton Poneglyph in this country and the World Government has been watching you and your country for years.” Crocodile sat back when Cobras eyes widened in shock. “You and I both know they are one snap decision from assassinating you and your daughter, taking over your country themselves so they can put a puppet that they control in charge.”

Cobra ground his teeth, looking at Crocodile in suspicion. “And why exactly do you care?”

“I don’t,” Crocodile said simply. He didn’t care if Cobra lost his country and life, but he couldn’t deny that the princess had grown on him and he didn’t want her to die. That was besides the point anyway, he wasn’t doing this because he cared, he was doing this because they both had something to gain. “This would benefit us both, I get away from a man that wishes to imprison me and you have a convenient lie to discourage interest from the government in your country.” 

Cobra breathed out a harsh breath, looking out the window with a serious look on his face. He was thinking over Crocodile’s proposal very seriously now, no longer eyeing the alarm. 

He turned back to Crocodile with a curious expression. “Why are you really doing this?” He asked softly. Crocodile opened his mouth to re-explain the situation with Doflamingo but Cobra raised his hand to silence him. “The real reason. I can hear it in your voice, you don’t mind the situation with that pirate. Knowing what I do about you, it’s strange you aren’t milking it for all it’s worth. There is something else driving this.”

Crocodile blanched, not expecting Cobra to be so intuitive. It was true, under different circumstances Crocodile would have enjoyed the affection Doflamingo rained down on him, and used the man for everything he could. Crocodile sighed, feeling the pent up tension in his chest bleed out of him. 

Crocodile pulled a laminated photo from his pocket and placed it on Cobra’s simple desk. 

Cobra raised a brow and picked up the photo, eyes widening in awe at what he saw. It was a picture of two young boys with Crocodile, both with black hair and the smallest one atop Crocodile’s shoulders. The older one was blushing and holding onto the man’s pant leg while glaring at the camera. 

“Those are my boys, if Doflamingo knew about them.... I don’t know what he’d do, but it wouldn’t be good,” Crocodile explained softly. “And I want to be better for them, I found that I no longer cared about getting a country the moment I saw this smile.” Crocodile took the photo back and smiled softly at Luffy’s happy grin. 

Cobra seemed to finally relax, the common ground between them as loving fathers calming him. “They are adorable boys, but if you're so concerned about them, why not move the plan up? Why wait ten years?”

Crocodile smirked, eyes still focused on Luffy. “I find I might be a little selfish. I would like to see them grow up....” Crocodile glanced back up at Cobra and grinned. “and of course if I’m going to prison for the rest of my life I might as well use the opportunity to sling shot my son as far as I can in the pirate world.” 

Cobra laughed. “Fair enough, alright let’s talk details but I’ll put this out there now, if any of my people get hurt in this plan I’ll turn on you.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Crocodile affirmed. “Alright here’s the plan.”

* * *

  
  
  


_Fire flickered all around, the heaps of garbage and impossibly tall trees alight in flames. Sabo didn’t fear the fire, it wasn’t here for him. His eyes were focused on the two silhouettes, one smaller than the other, the taller one holding a pipe just like his own._

_Sabo didn’t know who they were but they seemed to be watching him expectedly. They were waiting for him to do something, something that was routine and common. It was something Sabo felt like he had done a million times before but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what that something was._

_“Who are you!?” Sabo yelled at the figures, feeling frustrated because they seemed so important but he didn’t know why._

_The smaller silhouette grinned at him, waving a hand to call him over. Sabo didn’t know why but he felt so excited to be called over to them. He tried to move towards them but his feet began to sink into the floor. He couldn’t move!_

_The two silhouettes turned and began to walk into the fire, leaving Sabo behind._

_“Wait! Wait please! I want to come with you!” Sabo screamed, watching the fire curl around them._

_The sound of a gun cocking made Sabo look over to see another dark figure had approached him while he’d been distracted. He didn’t have time to scream before the trigger was pulled and he was engulfed in fire._

“AH!” Sabo shot awake, blinking rapidly to clear the dregs of the nightmare from his mind. He never didn’t experience the nightmares, it was to be expected with what he knew about his childhood. 

Dragon had told him he had been a noble, one that was trying to escape that crushing lifestyle. Then of course he’d been shot down mid escape by a Celestial Dragon, for no other reason than the monster thought him an eyesore. 

Although something never felt right about what he was told about his past. He was told his parents hadn’t cared about him and he had hated them back, so then why did he dream of a loving father figure who had patted his head and encouraged his dreams. 

Sabo could never remember a face but he could hear a voice telling him his drawings were amazing and his writings were captivating. On the rare night he didn’t have nightmares he dreamed of the three figures that felt so very important. 

He’d hear that man’s comforting voice in his mind, telling him stories and loving words that he could never remember once he woke. 

Sabo desperately wished he could remember who those three were, and why they were so important to him. Why did he know his parents were no good while remembering a father that loved him unconditionally?

All these unanswered questions made his head spin and so Sabo decided to distract himself. He got up from his bed in the room he shared with three other revolutionaries and moved to his simple truck. 

The room was completely made of stone, two bunk beds were built into the walls on either side of the door. The room was more like a barrack than a bedroom in its simplicity. 

Sabo opened his trunk and pulled out a book, intending to read until he felt sleepy again. 

The book was everything that was known about Sea Kings. He enjoyed the few diagrams about their anatomy and the explanation of how they got so big in the calm belt. It was when he flipped the page to the list of natural predators that Sabo froze, eyes on the green scaled animal that felt so familiar. 

It was called a Bananawani, a large and aggressive animal from the first half of the Grandline. Strangely Sabo found the animal cute, if it didn’t grow so big he’d ask Dragon about keeping one as a pet. 

The animal tugged on something in Sabo’s mind and made him feel oddly safe. Instead of turning the page Sabo placed the open book against the wall on his mattress and laid down. He smiled faintly as he learned something new about himself: his favorite animal was a Bananawani.

* * *

  
  
  


“-Law, you have to promise me, that you will tell no one of your devil fruit. If anyone found out about it.... I don’t want to think about what they’d do to you.” Wolf told Law with an air of seriousness around him. They’d defeated Bacca but Wolf had learned of Law’s Devil Fruit in the process. He’d explained the hidden power of his Devil Fruit, telling Law why it was so important that no one knew of his power. 

_“He needs to be educated in order to die for me.”_

Law felt an old fear well up in his chest, finally understanding why Doflamingo had said that. Doflamingo wanted to be made immortal and Law was the only one that could do it. 

_No way in hell._ Law would sooner die than curse the world to a deathless Doflamingo. 

“I promise, Shitty Inventor,” Law whispered as he finished tying off the man’s bandages. He was sixteen now and he could feel that his time with Wolf was coming to an end, it made him sadder than he thought it would. 

Wolf looked him over sadly, already knowing that Law had decided to leave to fulfill his goal of becoming a pirate. He had to be one if he was going to take down Doflamingo. 

“You sure about this? The seas aren’t a kind place,” Wolf sighed, sad to see this boy go. “It turns many people bitter and hateful.”

Law glanced at Bacca, tied up, unconscious, and waiting helplessly for the Marines to come for him, and firmed his resolve. “I won’t be like him,” Law promised. “I’ll be a pirate, but I’ll never hurt innocent people like that.”

Wolf smiled, inclined to believe the boy. Over the last three years Law had shown more heart and genuine humanity than Bacca had his entire life. Hell he was more human than most navy men! 

“Alright, but you’re taking the submarine,” Wolf held up a hand when Law tried to argue the offer as too much. “It would put my mind at ease if you had a well built ship, especially one that will keep you safe better than a regular wooden ship.” 

Law thought about it before giving up, he knew Wolf wasn’t going to let him say no. 

“Alright, I guess since I have a ship I better go pack,” Law smiled just slightly as he muttered the words. 

“I’ll help you,” Wolf offered as he got up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The last year on the Polar Tang had seen three new crew members join The Heart Pirates. After Clione got drunk and had his entire body disassembled for ten hours after using Law’s pirate ship toy for shooting practice without knowing the significance, Bepo and the others decided they needed to brief each new member about some ground rules on the Polar Tang. 

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin sat down with Uni, Ikkaku, and a very irate Clione while Law locked himself away in his room to repair the slightly damaged toy. 

“Why the hell did he get so upset? It’s just a childs toy!” Clione grumbled, arms crossed and looked upset with the world. 

Shachi cleared his throat to call attention to himself. “We don’t know the full history exactly, but that toy ship is really important to Law,” he explained. 

“He’s even yelled at Bepo for accidentally knocking into it!” Penguin added, everyone paling at the idea that there was anything in this world that would make Law mad at Bepo. It was almost unthinkable. 

“But why is it so important?” Ikkaku asked, curious about what could possibly be so special about an old toy. 

“Bepo?” Shachi turned to him as the mink began to fidget slightly. “You’ve known Law the longest, do you know?”

Bepo played with his claws uncomfortably, just hoping he wasn’t betraying any trust. “I know he’s had it long before he met any of us, um, sorry,” Bepo muttered at the end since he didn’t know _that_ much. “I asked about it once, he said it belonged to someone that he wants to see again...”

Everyone took in that information silently before Penguin and Shachi began to lay out the rules that would keep everyone from suffering Law’s wraith. 

    * Don’t _ever_ touch the pirate ship. 
    * Keep the noise down if Law was sleeping, training, and/or studying. 
    * Do your job promptly and professionally. 



  * _Listen to Law’s plans and follow orders._



If they followed these rules then they wouldn’t end up with their head cut off for a full day of punishment. 

Everyone seemed to absorb that information well and soon enough they were back to normal. 

After some time passed a strange cult like mindset began to develop in the crew. All of them began to agree with the captain that the toy pirate ship was in fact treasure. The crew began to basically worship the thing. Ikkaku offered to give it a fresh set of paint, Uni and Clione built a glass case so it couldn’t be harmed, any time they were attacked someone was put in charge of protecting the toy. 

When Law wasn’t around they theorized about the origins of the pirate ship, and who it once belonged to. 

Ikkaku had the most reasonable guess that it belonged to a family member, Law never talked about them so they all knew something horrible had happened in his past. 

Uni felt Law had made friends with an angel and they had dropped the ship from the sky when they had to return to heaven, thus inspiring Law to be a pirate. Everyone had looked at him like he was crazy. 

Clione wasn’t much better. He believed Law was raised by a snow leopard, the ship had been in the leopard's den when he was taken there as a baby. He’d been hit over the head for such a ridiculous suggestion. 

Shachi and Penguin had launched into a long winded fantasy about Law being adopted by the legendary Whitebeard and the toy had been given to him by the strongest man in the world. They even teared up as they described how a storm had tragically separated Law from the crew as a 13 year old and he’d ended up in the North Blue. Like most days everyone looked at them like they were dumb. 

Bepo guessed that maybe it was from a crush and had been laughed off the deck for suggesting Law had a crush on anyone, _ever._

Bepo grumbled since he felt his suggestion was one of the more reasonable ones and offered to ask more about the toy in order to see if he was right. Everyone had gawked, horrified that Bepo would even suggest that. Law never talked about himself and was obscenely protective of that toy, none of them wanted him to be pissed off because they paid too much attention to it. He would occasionally get upset if others were too focused on what was his, it was like he’d get jealous over the thing!

All the crew could do was theorize quietly and wait, hoping one day that their questions would be answered. 

* * *

  
  


“You're sure you don’t want me to get you an actual ship?” Crocodile asked with anxiety building in his chest. He was just staring at the fucking _dingy_ that his eldest son intended to set sail on in horror. 

“Yep, it would take too long and I need to be gone before the Shitty Old Man comes to drag me off to the Marine training camp,” Ace grinned widely up at the man who had quickly become a father to him. Crocodile had come to see him as he set sail as an official pirate, Ace couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. It was the start of his dreams, the beginning of his adventure with no regrets, and everyone he’d ever cared about was gathered together in order to see him off. 

“I’m just concerned that you won’t make it to the nearest island with so little food,” Crocodile muttered, eyeing the bag of supplies he’d piled onto the small boat. No way was there enough food to satisfy Ace’s blackhole of a stomach. 

“I’ll be fine Sandman,” Ace laughed. 

“Yeah Sandman, Ace is strong! He’ll become a great pirate in no time!” Luffy grinned brightly as he jumped onto Crocodile's back and hung off his shoulders. 

Crocodile tried to hide his unease but he couldn’t help worrying! His son was setting off all alone on such a tiny boat! And this entire situation just reminded him that in three years his last son would be setting off as well! 

Oh god, his nest was going to be empty soon! 

Crocodile smiled at his fourteen year old son, ruffling his hair but not trying to untangle him from his back. He turned back to Ace and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Alright, I know you’ll do great. I have a gift for you though. It will help you through your journey, you may open it once you get to the Grandline, okay?” Crocodile pulled out a box with an unassuming brown wrapping. Inside was detailed instructions about how Paradise sailing worked with a Log Pose and an Eternal Pose to Alabasta. 

“Got it!” Ace took the box and gave a little salute. 

“You got your map and that paper I gave you right?” Crocodile asked anxiously. He had gotten Vivre Cards made for Luffy and Ace before coming to the East Blue this time around. It eased his heart to be able to know that both were alright at any time. Luffy had stuck his Card in his hat, while Ace did the same.

“Yes! Stop worrying _dad,”_ Ace said sarcastically. Crocodile's heart leapt, even knowing Ace’s words had been a teasing dig on him, the word made him melt. The boy had called him dad and Crocodile would cherish it. 

“Alright, I’ll stop worrying.” _Out loud,_ Crocodile added in his mind. He’d always worry, he was a parent! “Just be safe and don’t start any fights you aren’t willing to finish and are you _really_ sure I can’t give you some money to buy a bigger boat?” 

Ace rolled his eyes and hugged the man, surprising him by how sudden it had been. 

“I love you,” he said quickly before he jumped back and ran to his boat before Crocodile could even process what had been said. 

“Hey!” Crocodile yelled after the boy that had just made his heart stutter. Luffy was laughing hysterically on his back like Crocodile's chest restricting in pure joy and possibly killing him was hilarious!

Ace leaped onto his small boat and gave an enthusiastic wave. “Thank you Sandman!” Ace looked to Dadan who had been mostly silent up until now. “Dadan, thank you for raising a problematic kid like me!” 

Dadan burst into tears instantly, yelling at Ace to just get out of here already and to not come back. The teen grinned at her before he looked to Luffy, still hanging off Crocodile's back. 

“Luffy!” Ace yelled and shot up a challenging look at his baby brother. “I’ll see you when you have your own crew, you better hope I don’t get to the One Piece first!” 

Luffy gasped and shot off Crocodile’s back, landing on the edge of the cliff. “Ace! One day I’m going to beat you! Watch out, because once I gather my crew I’ll be the strongest pirate!” 

Crocodile smiled as Ace gave Luffy a soft look and fixed his hat over his eyes. 

“Looking forward to it, little brother,” he called as he yanked his sail, unfurling it. He was off and Crocodile could do nothing but watch in pride. 

His boy, off to make a name for himself. Turning, Crocodile ruffled Luffy’s hair and grinned down at him. 

“You better take your training seriously from now on, you're going to be your grandpa’s sole focus,” Crocodile teased the boy, finding it humorous when the boy paled before darting off with a yell about going to practice his punches. 

Crocodile chuckled as he watched him go before pulling out a bottle of rum and joining Dadan on the cliff's edge. He sat by her and offered her the bottle. 

“So, one kid off on an adventure and another eagerly awaiting his chance to begin his own,” Crocodile muttered somberly as he watched Ace get further away from Dawn. 

“Stop talking like a mother whose babies are all grown up,” Dadan grumbled as she dried her eyes and took a few gulps of rum. “It doesn’t suit you.”

Crocodile laughed softly, taking the bottle to drink a bit himself. “You’re right but I’m still so proud.... and worried sick, but mostly proud.”

She made a sound of agreement before taking the bottle again. “How long are you staying this time?” Dadan asked. 

“A few days, things in Alabasta are picking up now. I might not be able to make it back for when Luffy disembarks...” Crocodile frowned at the thought. He’d like to be able to be here but his plan was in a very delicate stage at the moment and probably wasn’t going to end soon. “That reminds me, can you make sure he gets this when it’s time for him to sail out?” He handed the woman the identical box to the one he’d given Ace, it also contained a Log Pose, instructions, and an Eternal Pose to Alabasta. 

Dadan glared at the box, like it was such an inconvenience to hold onto it for just three years before giving it to the boy. She gave a heavy sigh and took it. “You know he’s going to lose it five minutes into his journey right?” 

Crocodile burst out laughing. “Maybe, only maybe. Besides, at least I’ll know I did everything I could to prepare him.” 

“Spoken like a true parent,” Dadan huffed, acting like she was annoyed at him. 

Crocodile enjoyed his time sitting by her as they took turns taking the bottle and watching Ace disappear over the horizon. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sabo gulped as he was invited up onto the deck of the massive ship. _The Moby Dick_ , Whitebeard’s famous ship, it was far more intimidating up close! 

He had been selected for this mission at such a young age, and while he was proud, he was also nervous and a little scared. Whitebeard was the strongest man alive and the only thing keeping Sabo calm was the fact that he was known for going easy on kids. Which is probably why he’d been selected for this. 

“Get up here Revolutionary Brat!” The booming voice of Whitebeard sent a shiver down Sabo’s back and he lifted off his solo boat, climbing the rope ladder up to the deck. 

He tried to look confident and sure of himself as he faced dozens of pirates all staring him down, daring him to even try and attack. 

“Mr. Whitebeard sir,” Sabo said as he removed his top hat and took a bow. 

“Let’s get on with it Brat, what does the Revolutionary Army want to talk to me about?” Whitebeard wasn't even looking at him yet, his focus on pouring a cup of sake. 

“My leader, Dragon, would like to make a stealth mission on a G5 base. I’ve been sent to get your permission to dock on Tenbrock Island,” Sabo explained, hoping the man said yes. It would make the operation much easier if they didn’t have to worry about pissing off Whitebeard. 

Whitebeard finally looked up at him and his eyes seemed to widen a fraction, eyes roving over him in shock and surprise. Sabo thought it was probably because he was so young. 

Whitebeard kept staring at him like he’d seen a ghost before his eyes narrowed in a calculating manner, Sabo shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 

“Go on,” Whitebeard rumbled. 

Sabo gulped, trying to keep eye contact with the man but it was hard with him being so intimidating. “As you know, Tenbrock is a part of your territory. We would make sure it has no harm come to it, we’d simply like to dock offshore for a few weeks.”

Whitebeard rubbed his chin, staring at Sabo in an odd way for a few minutes before he finally spoke again, “first I’d like to know more about you, I don’t mess around with the islands under my protection so I want to know the type of brat I’m allowing on it.” 

Sabo blanched and looked down at his feet. 

“What’s wrong? Whitebeard asked you a question!” First commander Marco The Phoenix said with narrowed eyes. 

Whitebeard held up a hand to calm him, still studying Sabo. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about myself sir, I was attacked as a child causing both these scars and amnesia. All I know about myself is that I’m from the East Blue and I tried to run away from home,” Sabo explained in a small voice. 

Whitebeard seemed to accept this, understanding swirling in his eyes. 

“Anything else? No matter how small,” Whitebeard voice took on a gentle tone. 

Sabo flushed slightly. “Um, I like blue? And my favorite animal is a Bananawani,” he offered, ashamed that those were really the only facts about himself that he knew for sure. 

Whitebeard’s lips cracked into a smile and suddenly he was laughing, the sound of it was almost deafening. 

“That’s one of my own kids favorite animals too!” The man said as he continued to laugh. Sabo felt like that could be a good thing?

Whitebeard calmed himself down and grinned at Sabo. “Anchor off the island!” Whitebeard boomed in a good mood. 

Sabo grinned, happy he’d completed his first mission so well. “Thank you sir!” Sabo bowed deeply and turned to return to his boat. 

“One last thing though,” Whitebeard called, Sabo paused and glanced back at the powerful man. He had his cheek leaned against the knuckles of one hands and a content grin on his face. “There is a Warlord over in Alabasta I believe you’d be very interested in talking to. Tell him I sent you,” Whitebeard gave him a wink and Sabo tilted his head in confusion. 

“I’ll see to that?” Sabo said before finally escaping onto his small vessel and preparing to head off back to the main ship that hadn’t dared to get too close. 

Whitebeard waited until the blonde was sailing off out of ear shot before letting out a joyous laugh, happiness filling him. His third grandchild was alive! 

“Pops, why did you allow that so easily?” Marco asked him. 

Whitebeard grinned at him as he pulled out one of his beloved photos from his pocket, showing off his three grandchildren. Marco glanced at the photo and his eyes widened. 

“Croc is in for a major surprise,” Marco mumbled. 

Whitebeard just burst out laughing again before he turned to his crew. “We must celebrate!” 

The crew cheered. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sabo went straight to Dragon and reported what had happened on the Moby Dick, including the strange nudging to go and speak with a Warlord. 

“He wanted you to go talk with Crocodile?” Dragon asked with a raised brow, confusion in his voice. 

Sabo only grew more confused by the familiar way Dragon said the name. 

“Yeah, any idea why?” Sabo wondered if maybe Sir Crocodile could be trusted as another set of eyes on the Marines. 

Dragon shook his head. “No idea, but don’t bother with Crocodile. He wants nothing to do with me or the Revolutionary’s.” Dragon almost looked saddened by that statement and Sabo couldn’t help being curious. 

It was so odd, he hadn’t heard of Crocodile before so why did he suddenly seem so important? 

Sabo shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. If Dragon said it would be a waste to go talk to him, then it was. He didn’t _need_ to talk to Sir Crocodile. 

* * *

  
  


Ace scowled at the island as they approached, hating it for virtue of the man that had been born and had died on that island. 

Gol. D. Roger, the name haunted Ace. Although not as much it had when he was a kid, and Sandman had definitely helped him work through a lot of resentment and inner self hatred. Still, he’d like to leave this island as soon as possible. 

Which is exactly what he told his newly formed crew. Deuce, his official first mate had seemed to get the message pretty quick and didn’t argue. They were to get supplies, load the ship, and cast off as quick as can be. 

Nothing would distract them! 

As they docked Ace was extremely grateful for the advice Sandman had given him about making sure to not get a bounty until he was in the Grandline. The port of Loguetown was crawling with Marines and Ace was just glad he’d had the presence of mind to lower their pirate flag before getting close. 

He had to wonder what exactly was going on as he watched what seemed to be Marines moving cardboard boxes of what could only be personal items. 

“I said I could move myself onto the island! I don’t need you all to help me!” A gruff voice yelled at the group but he seemed to be ignored. A man probably only a few years older than Ace, smoking a cigar and fuming was trying to wrestle a box from a Marines hands. 

“Let us help you! You are our new Captain, after all!” The Marine shouted back. 

The man seemed embarrassed and kept yelling about how the recruits here needed to be whipped into shape as he continued to try and take the box. 

He looked much stronger than the Marine and so Ace didn’t know why he was having such a hard time. It took Ace a moment to realize he was trying not to harm the Marine. 

“Then I order you to not help me! I’m from here, I can do it myself!” 

“You don’t start until tomorrow, so I’m not following that!” The Marine cheekily said back which made Ace snicker. 

The new Marine Captain’s head swiveled around to find who had laughed at him while the Marine took the opportunity to make his escape. 

Smoker caught sight of who had laughed at him and was surprised to find a young civilian. He gave up on glaring him to death the moment he saw him and turned back to his Marine defying his orders. Only to find that the Marine was gone. 

“Damnit!” Smoked yelled. This had not been the first impression he’d hoped to make. So far he’s embarrassingly been treated as the same little kid that used to patrol the streets around with a bat and his men had undermined him! Helping him move into his old place against his orders! 

Smoker looked around for someone to lecture only to find they’d all fled with his belongings. Tomorrow they are all in for _hell_ during his first training session! He’d show them for going against a superior officer's orders! 

Smoker grumbled under his breath as he officially left the ship that had transported him here. 

Ace watched the man in interest, finding the gruff way he pouted kinda cute. 

“Hey mister!” Ace called out, beginning to grin as he’d found something interesting to take his mind off how much he didn’t want to be on this island. 

Smoker looked up at the young man that had laughed at him before and raised a brow. 

“Wanna go on a date?” 

Smoker’s cigar hit the ground as his jaw dropped in shock. 

“WHAT?!” 


	16. Time Sure Flies Pt 2

Ace woke up and glanced around in confusion, he could have sworn he was on the docks asking a super hottie out on a date. Now he was laying on a couch and surrounded by plants. 

“Where am I?” 

“My aunt's flower shop, good to see you awake,” the low voice of the white haired Marine Captain grabbed Ace’s attention as he walked around the counter. He had a watering can in hand and seemed to be slowly watering the plants around the shop with a practiced ease. 

“Why am I here?” Ace asked looking down to see a fluffy blanket had been carefully tucked around him. 

The man frowned and sighed. “You suddenly collapsed and dropped off your ship, I barely caught you before you fell into the ocean. No one was on your ship and I didn’t feel right about leaving you alone in case something was wrong with you. So here we are,” he explained with a slight flush. “Um, is something wrong? Are you hurt? People don’t normally just collapse.” 

Ace grinned as he heard the concern in the man’s voice as he explained. “Don’t worry, I just have a condition called Narcolepsy. Thank you for taking care of me while I was passed out.” 

Smoker breathed out in relief that the young man wasn’t somehow injured and nodded. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re unharmed.”

Ace leaned forward, cupping his head in his hands as he beamed at the man. “Sorry that this is such a bad start to our date,” Ace said. 

The man’s eyes widened and he flushed brightly. “We are not on a date!” He yelled. 

Ace hummed as he got up. “Whatever you say, now let’s get ice cream!” 

“What? Are you listening to me? We aren’t on a date, if you're fine then get out!” He yelled, seemingly flustered. 

Ace just laughed and took the man’s hand. “I’m Ace by the way, come on!” 

Smoker couldn’t hope to fight back as he was too stunned by the surprise of suddenly being dragged out of the flower shop by the teenager. 

“I told you this wasn’t a date!” Smoker yelled and tried to pull away only to find that Ace was deceptively strong. Ace just laughed gleefully back at him and so Smoker accepted his fate. It wasn’t like he had anything important to do today anyway. 

* * *

  
  


Smoker grumbled under his breath as he sat by the kid who was happily eating his Ghost Pepper ice cream. Smoker gave him a disgusted look before taking a bite of his own Vanilla ice cream. 

“How can you eat that?” Smoker asked. 

Ace shrugged. “I’ve always loved spicy stuff, it’s never really bothered me before.” 

Smoker sighed for what must have been the hundredth time during this  _ ‘date’ _ and went back to his ice cream. 

“Why are you so determined to go out with me?” Smoker asked, decidedly being candid in this very strange situation. 

“Well you looked like you needed a break and I’m stuck here for the day while we resupply, I figured why not go out with a cute guy?” Ace explained casually as he looked around. Something haunted and upset swirling in his eyes as he gazed around the busy streets. 

“I’m not cute,” Smoker told him sternly. “If anyone is cute here, it’s you.”

Ace raised a cheeky brow at him. “You think I’m cute?” 

Smoker choked and looked away. “No!” He denied even though the teen was indeed extremely cute. His shaggy hair, his adorable cowboy hat, his freckles.... “No, I do not think you’re cute!” Smoker added on for good measure. 

Ace chuckled. “Alright, whatever you say, dude.” Ace smiled as he looked around again before deciding to ask the man more about himself. “So you’re from here?” 

Smoker composed himself and coughed in his hand to cover how flustered this situation was making him. 

“Yeah, born and raised. I’ve been at Marine HQ the last five years but just got promoted and assigned here,” Smoker told him with a bit of pride in his voice. 

Ace smiled, even if he was a pirate himself he still respected others following their dreams and Smoker seemed to be living his. 

“My birth father was born here as well, I never met him and I don’t really care for him but it seems like a good place to grow up,” Ace said as he polished off his ice cream and sat back. 

“It is,” Smoker said as he glanced at the young man, taking in the somber way he looked around the streets. “Where did you grow up? Your mother's home island?” 

Ace shook his head. “No, she died in childbirth. I was adopted by an old Marine and raised on Dawn. Spent my whole childhood running around a forest and looking after my adoptive little brother,” Ace snickered into his hand and glanced up at Smoker with a good natured grin, happiness rolling off him. “Eventually my baby brother's real dad ended up adopting me too, I think I almost killed the man when I called him my father.” 

Smoker laughed, liking the image he conjured up of what Ace had described. He did notice that Ace didn’t say more detail than was strictly necessary but Smoker wasn’t too worried about that. Others were allowed their privacy and they were strangers after all. 

“An old Marine, eh?” Smoker asked, laughing when the boy made a sour face. “That must have been a tough way to grow up.” 

Ace nodded. “Yeah, but it wasn’t so bad, he brought me a brother. Even if he is a weak little cry baby.” 

Smoker finished his ice cream and gathered the trash to drop into a garbage pail and walked back with a soft expression. “Sounds like you really care about him.” 

“Of course, I love that little wimp.” 

“I never had any siblings, always kinda wanted one though,” Smoker told the boy. 

“My experience with it is like having a dog, he followed me around everywhere until I finally accepted it and realized there was no getting rid of him,” Ace explained. 

Smoker snorted and smirked at the teen. “So, then does he take after you, or do you take after him?” 

Ace jumped up and gasped. “Rude! How dare you sir!” 

Smoker just belted out a laugh at how offended Ace was at being compared to his ‘cry baby brother’. Smoker found his mood lightening as he watched the boy bristle and fume. Maybe a surprise date wouldn't be so bad? 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile fidgeted as Garp stared daggers at him from across the table. On said table was the very first bounty for Portgas. D. Ace, the moment Garp had heard, he’d gotten a call and an ear full about influencing those kids to be pirates. 

Now there had been a Warlord meeting called over the boy and Crocodile was equal parts relieved that Ace was okay and concerned over why a meeting was called over him. 

Just because Ace defeated some big name rookie with relative ease wasn't a reason to worry over the boy as a threat, was it? 

Dear lord, Crocodile felt like he was spiraling, why were his children crazy?! Why couldn’t they have wanted to be bakers and moved to Alabasta where Crocodile could make sure nothing bad would ever happen to them?! 

More importantly, Garp was still pissed that Ace became a pirate instead of a Marine. Honestly what did he expect with how they were raised?

Doflamingo was also making eyes at him, looking like he was desperate for some attention. It had been a few months since they’d been able to meet up, Crocodile had been avoiding him since someone made a joke about Doflamingo needing a Queen now that he was a king. The man had immediately looked over to Crocodile with  _ that look _ and Crocodile knew he needed to flee before Doflamingo got any ideas. 

He was probably dying for some affection at the moment, Doflamingo had a ridiculously high sex drive and as far as Crocodile could tell he wasn’t sleeping with anyone else when they were apart. 

“-and so the Five Elder Stars would like this boy to replace Gecko Moria as a Warlord,” Sengoku finished the long speech Crocodile hadn’t been listening to. 

“Wait what? We’re replacing Moria?” Garp looked up, apparently he’d also not been listening. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t want an empty slot but Moria is an eyesore so you’d want to replace him with a powerful little rookie, hm?” Doflamingo spoke as he picked up the poster of Ace and looked it over. 

Crocodile couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Ace needed to stay the hell away from the Marines, if they found out who his father is they’d kill him on the spot! Crocodile would give him such a talking to if he dared accept this! 

“Exactly,” Sengoku actually agreed with Doflamingo’s point. 

“But why this Brat?” Crocodile asked, trying to keep the affection from his voice. 

Sengoku looked up at him with an air of seriousness around him. “Because this boy has a Logia and the Elder’s believe it’s important we get him on the Marines side before he can harm our reputation!” 

Crocodile grit his teeth and glanced to Garp, the man looked like he’d given up on life completely. 

Crocodile was ready to join him there. 

The moment the meeting was over Doflamingo was dragging him off to find a quiet place to begin their usual routine. Crocodile didn’t have the frame of mind to continue worrying about if his son would take the government up on the offer to become a Warlord once they began. 

  
  


* * *

Smoker crumbled up the wanted poster, shaking from the rage and betrayal he felt. He’d told Ace more about himself than he had anyone before. Their short date weeks back had been one of the best of his life! 

And now he finds out he was on a date with a pirate! How utterly humiliating!

_ Ace rocked back on his feet as they stopped at his ship, the sky dark after a day of slow exploring and lots of talking. Smoker had, of course, walked him back to his ship, a dark blush on his cheeks since he’d made up his mind that he definitely wanted to kiss this boy goodbye.  _

_ “Um, be safe on your travels, okay?” Smoker scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  _

_ Ace snickered, and quickly jumped up to peck Smoker’s cheek. “Thanks for today, I hope we can see each other again.” Ace was already running off to his ship before Smoker could do anything.  _

_ He almost felt his heart give out as the boy he’d quickly fallen for jumped onto his ship and sailed away. Smoker had been told he had problems showing affection but this was ridiculous! _

That pirate! How dare he make fun of Smoker like that! He’d obviously known Smoker was a Marine so that entire date must have just been a way to mock him! 

He couldn’t even report the sighting! It would be far too embarrassing to explain that he’d been seduced by a pirate! 

Never again! If Smoker ever saw that brat again he’d capture him and drag him to Impel Down himself!

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile could barely hide his laughter as he opened the newspaper that morning. The front page was splattered with Ace’s face and what he’d done to  _ respond _ to the Navy’s invitation. 

“What’s so funny?” Doflamingo asked from where he'd curled up. His head was on Crocodile’s bare thigh and his legs pressed against his back. Both were naked since they’d fallen asleep after a long night together. 

Crocodile turned the newspaper around and let him read it. Doflamingo burst out laughing, not caring to hold back. 

“I like that kid!” Doflamingo decided as he uncontrollably laughed. 

Crocodile chuckled as well before turning the newspaper back around and grinning at the photo of what his son had done. 

Ace had taken over a Marine ship and crashed it into a large base before setting fire to it all. The picture showed off the large  _ NO _ spelled out in fire on the side of the base. 

Crocodile realized that he was being ridiculous worrying about Ace accepting the Warlord position. He’d never want to have to go see Garp or have anything to do with the Government that dictated his existence as a sin. 

“He’s certainly making his mark,” Crocodile replied, having a hard time not gushing about how proud he was of Ace! 

Crocodile couldn’t wait to see what he’d do next!

* * *

  
  
  


Whitebeard laughed as he once again backhanded Ace away, not even putting that much strength in defending himself against the brat. 

His grandson was a wild one for sure. He’d become interested in him as a pirate when Ace had rejected the offer to be a Warlord, and then when the brat had gotten to the New World he’d professed a desire to take on Whitebeard himself! Whitebeard wasn't going to let such a promising squirt get away, even if it was his kid’s kid. 

Of course Ace had then battled Jimbe, fighting him for five days straight before Whitebeard arrived. Jimbe hadn't known that Ace was already family, and his actions were protective of Whitebeard in nature so he was, of course, forgiven. 

Whitebeard wouldn't have forced Ace to become a member of his crew if he hadn’t seen the darkness inside him. It was subdued and seemed to have begun healing but it wasn’t all the way gone. Whitebeard refused to let one of his precious grandkids suffer and so here they were. 

He’d kidnapped his grandkid and the brat had challenged him to a duel. Which had been going on for weeks now. 

A few of the crew laughed or shook their heads, most sighed in exasperation since this behavior had gone on for so long. 

Ace jumped up and ground his teeth angrily, that hit had really hurt! His frustration finally boiled over and he yelled, “damnit Grandpops! Fight me seriously!” 

The deck froze. The ones that had already known of Ace and Whitebeard’s connection out of shock that Ace would ever accept that connection and the rest because they had no idea Whitebeard had a grandchild! 

Whitebeard burst out laughing, the sound so loud that it knocked over the already unstable Ace, the giant man looked down fondly at his wild child of a grandson. 

“What would beating you into the deck accomplish?” Whitebeard asked in response to Ace’s demand. 

Ace screamed in frustration and pounded a fist against the deck. “Don’t be so sure you’d beat me!” 

“Gurara! I’d beat you and then I’d have your overprotective father beating down my door, and none of us want that!” 

“Did you know Pops had a grandkid?” Someone asked another in the background. 

“I didn’t even know he had a biological kid,” they whispered back. 

Ace wiped his mouth and glared up at Whitebeard. “Listen here! The only reason I accept you as my grandfather is because  _ my _ Sandman and you patched things up! He’s my dad and so I accept you for that one reason, that doesn’t mean I will ever join your crew!” 

Whitebeard guffawed loudly, causing many to cover their ears. 

Ace ground his teeth as the man, who once made his adoptive father cry, laughed. “Don’t you dare laugh! Sandman is my father! I’ll never call you Pops!” 

Whitebeard slapped his knee as he just laughed even louder. “I’m perfectly fine with you sticking to Grandpops, you’d be my first grandson to join the crew!” He spoke with a sense of jubilation and fondness in his voice. 

Ace jumped up again and roared in rage, fire exploding from his feet. “I'M NEVER JOINING YOUR CREW!” 

When all Ace got for his rage was more mirth he stomped away to go sulk on the rear deck. 

Marco decided to have mercy on the kid and went off to get him some food. Pops was sure his grandson needed a family out here on the Grandline, needed people to gather around him, like the rest of them all did. Marco was becoming more and more sure as time went on. 

Ace was more carefree than he’d been as a kid, sure, but there was an anger in his eyes. The way he’d protected his crew back on the island they’d picked him up on had also shown he didn’t have much self preservation. In fact he almost came off as not giving a shit whether or not he died. 

Marco knew he had a little brother that he loved and a father figure that cared for him deeply, so he didn’t understand why Ace looked so determined to throw his life away. 

Plus it was ridiculous that he even thought Whitebeard would harm his crew. He’d met the man and had been raised by one of his sons! 

Marco got a bowl of soup from the galley and headed back up to the rear deck. 

Ace glared at him as he approached, just as hostile as he’d been since they’d first met when he’d been just a child. 

“Here, got you some food- yoi,” Marco said as he placed the bowl down in front of the kid. 

Ace huffed. “Why are you trying to be nice to me? I’m not a kid anymore, I’m a pirate that set out to kill your captain, that kinda negates the whole grandchild of Whitebeard thing. Doesn't it?” 

Marco just gave the kid a bored look, ignoring the comment sense it had faulty reasoning anyway. “Pops can handle himself just fine, eat up. I still remember how much you can pack away- yoi.” 

Ace grumbled at him and didn’t touch the bowl of soup. It didn’t matter if he’d been raised as Crocodile’s kid, he still had the devil's blood in his veins. All of these people would certainly hate him once they knew his real heritage. He couldn’t trust them! 

Marco only rolled his eyes at the stubborn kid. He was already fond of him since they’d met before and he was excited to have him as his newest brother, or would it be nephew? Considering he was his brother's kid, and his Pops grandkid. Crocodile was, of course, still considered a brother, even if they knew not to say that when Crocodile was within ear shot. 

“Sulk as long as you want, we’re all family here- yoi,” Marco told him as he got up and sauntered away. 

It took another week before Ace found himself asking Whitebeard why he called his crew his children. The answer had surprised and touched him. 

To think there was a place in this world that wouldn’t care about anyone’s lives before they set sail. Blood, family, or past sins didn’t matter, because they were all children of the sea now. It seemed too good to be true, and it had to be too good to be true!

Ace couldn’t let himself be fooled. No one but Crocodile, and his brothers had ever accepted him fully without hesitation after finding out about his parentage. Even if Whitebeard accepted it, it was still asking too much to be allowed to stay when everyone knew if the World Government found out about him they’d throw everything they could at the Whitebeard pirates. All just to take Ace’s head. 

But the longer he stayed here, the more he ached to continue staying here. 

Which was why he found himself in Whitebeard’s room one night, anxiously preparing himself to tell his grandfather that by keeping him here they might be biting off more than they can chew. 

By the end of the talk Ace felt a load off his shoulders and like he’d found a place to belong where he could live the life he’d always wanted for himself. He finally felt free. 

Now if he only had his Sandman and Luffy here it would be perfect but that would definitely be asking for too much. One could dream though!

* * *

  
  


Law narrowed his eyes at his growing crew, they were behaving strangely this week. A new member had asked him outright about his past, and of course Law had told him to back off. 

After he’d calmed down he’d realized he would have to tell them eventually about his history with Doflamingo, so they would understand why they had to bring him down. It wouldn’t be fair to ask them to take on a Warlord while having no idea why it was so important. 

He’d explained it all, well all except for Lu. He wanted Lu to remain just his for a little longer, who could blame him when he’d caught his crew borderline worshiping the toy ship a few times! 

He didn’t want to have to share the few memories he had of Lu yet but now the whole crew was acting like he’d jipped them! 

All of them were pouting and in sour moods because he’d purposely left out where Cora had gotten the toy and who it had come from. His story had included that it hadn’t belonged to Cora so now he could guess all of their little theories would be getting an update soon. 

Law really needed to find a way to get them to stop trying to guess about the toy somehow. This was getting annoying. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy grinned up at the gathered village and Dadan from his tiny boat. It was finally time to begin his journey as a pirate! He was a little disappointed that Sandman hadn’t been able to make it but Dadan had presented Sandman’s gift, identical to the one Ace had gotten three years back. It made up for Sandman’s absence, if only a little bit. 

“Are you sure you don’t want the boat Sandman sent?” Makino asked, eyeing the tiny boat Luffy stood in before glancing at the much bigger one man vessel packed with food, money, and supplies Crocodile had sent to the village for Luffy. 

“Yep! I’m starting off with only what I managed to gather myself! Like a real pirate!” Luffy stated, sure that everything would be fine in the end. He was so excited to set off! He’d have to find a way to visit Sandman, Ace, and his Grandpops along the way but first he had to find his crew! 

And at the end of the journey he’d see Shanks again and fulfill his promise! 

As Luffy casted off, defeating the Lord of the Coast as he went, he couldn’t help but preen in excitement at what the future held. 

“I'M GOING TO BE,” Luffy screamed into the ocean, feeling like he was declaring it to the world. “THE KING OF PIRATES!” 


	17. Pandora’s Box

Luffy grinned as he set sail with his first official crew member. Zoro was awesome! He had a cool, unique sword fighting style and Luffy could tell he was a good guy! 

“Oi, Luffy, what's this box?” Zoro asked. He’d been going through their supplies out of boredom and had found a small wrapped box with a note scribbled on top. _‘Open in the Grandline’_ it read in neat handwriting. 

“Oh!” Luffy bounced over and took the box with a surprisingly gentle hold on it. “This is a gift from my Sandman, he’s a pirate too.” 

“Your Sandman?” Zoro raised a brow. 

“Yeah, he kinda raised me.” Luffy placed the box back where it had been tucked away, looking at it with longing and barely restrained excitement to open it up. 

“So your dad?” Zoro tried to confirm. 

Luffy laughed and didn’t say whether or not he'd been right about the dad thing. Eventually Zoro just yawned and decided to get some sleep, it wasn’t like it was important anyway. 

* * *

  
  
  


Nami, Zoro, and Luffy all worked together to gather their meager belongings and moved them to their brand new ship. The Going Merry was perfect and Luffy immediately loved his new ship. 

While he was off exploring every nook and cranny Zoro ended up with Nami, sorting their things. 

“What’s this?” She asked looking at the weird box. It was stained with water marks and looked crumpled and a bit tattered. “IS IT TREASURE?!” Nami was now two seconds from ripping it open. 

“Don’t open that!” Zoro yelled at her. “It’s a gift for Luffy from his dad.” 

Nami paused. “Oh,” she pouted and moved to put it away somewhere safe immediately. She may be greedy but she wasn’t about to mess with someone else’s gifts from their parents. “Why doesn’t he open it?”

“Apparently the deal is he’s only allowed to open it up on the Grandline,” Zoro said as he eyed the cabinet she’d placed the box with curiously. He wanted to know what was in the box so bad. The curiosity was killing him. 

“Damn, now I really want to open it,” Nami sighed. 

Zoro was right there with her, and when Ussop joined thirty minutes later he was also tempted by the mysteries of the box. 

Eventually though it was forgotten and the box faded from their minds, becoming dusty in its cabinet where it stayed. 

* * *

  
  


After defeating Arlong the crew was confident in their strength and excited for the next step in their journey. When the News Coo came around and Luffy’s bounty fell from it, the excitement of _some_ of the crew only grew. 

Sanji and Zoro were thinking of how to get a bounty themselves. Nami and Ussop were lamenting being involved with a wanted man. And Luffy was just ecstatic to have made a mark on the pirating world so soon! 

* * *

  
  
  


“Captain!” Bepo called in the early light of the morning, running towards him overly hyper as usual. 

“Yes Bepo?” Law asked as he sipped his coffee from his spot on deck. 

“The News Coo delivered the paper, it has new pirate bounties!” Bepo yelled in a rush. 

Law had made a point to always check the new pirate bounties and his crew seemed to have caught on to that quirk. They always made sure to bring him the new bounties as soon as they got them. 

Law was beginning to become a little concerned, he’d searched the North Blue over and hadn’t found hide nor hair of Lu. Crocodile had said he was a stowaway back 13 years ago, so he had to either be in the North Blue or the Grandline. Soon Law would have to start his career in the Grandline, he couldn’t wait for Lu to start his any longer. Law was already 22! 

“Thanks Bepo,” Law said as he took the pile from his friend and crew mate.

Bepo made a happy gesture and waited for Law to look through them so he could take them down into the planning room to be filed away. 

Law hummed as most were bounties he’d seen before that had been raised or gotten a new photo. Hawkins had gotten a new bounty and someone named Jewelry had gotten an impressive bounty. 

He got to the last one and froze, his eyes widening a fraction as he caught sight of a familiar smile. 

_Monkey. D. Luffy, 30 million Beli...._

He’d recognize that smile from a mile away. Law let all the other bounties fall as he focused intently on the proof that his sunshine smile was still in existence. 

His first impression of the bounty was that Lu hadn’t changed a bit, sure he was older but his smile was still brighter than than the sun and he was still adorable and small. 

His second impression was that he’d gone 13 years without knowing Lu’s real name! What the hell? Lu had blurted out everything about himself and he’d managed to hide his real name?! 

He also learned that Lu and his Straw Hat pirates were apparently based in the East and not the North. 

“Captain?” Bepo asked, eyes flickering between Law’s shocked face and the bounty poster he held in slightly shaking hands. “What’s wrong?”

Law took a deep breath, folding up the poster and slipping it into his pocket. 

“Nothing,” Law turned back to Bepo, seeing the way he eyed where Law had tucked the poster away. Law had never reacted like this before, or kept one of the posters. “Is there any news from the East Blue?” 

Bepo gapped at his captain for a moment before he pulled out the newspaper and handed it over. 

Law snatched up the paper and zeroed in on an article about the Arlong pirates, a fishman pirate group, had a clash with the unknown Straw hat pirates. 

And the Straw hats won.... holy shit. Just how strong did that weak little cry baby get? Law shook his head, pride filling him as he read over Lu’s first major accomplishments a few times. Seems he had systematically taken out quite a few pirate crews and a Marine captain. 

Law nodded at Bepo as he took the paper and headed back to his room. Bepo watched him go with a strange look, his theory about Law having a crush seeming a lot more possible now. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile choked on his whiskey when Doflamingo asked him how Lu was doing with a calculating look in his eyes. Doflamingo had been visiting and was reading the paper on his office couch while Crocodile worked, when the question came up. 

“W-what?” Crocodile tried to calm his racing heart. “Why would I know anything about that kid? I knew him for a month 13 years ago,” he lied easily. 

Doflamingo raised a brow. “Oh , I thought you’d know why he had a different name and was wanted for 30 million,” Doflamingo said with a harsh edge to his voice. 

Crocodile stood up, hurrying around his deck towards Doflamingo. “Are you serious?” Crocodile couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried. He grabbed the paper from Doflamingo’s hands and sat down to read it over. 

His boy had taken out a fishman crew! He’d become so strong since the last time he’d been able to make the trip out to see him. Hopefully his plan worked, if it did then it wouldn’t be long before Luffy was docking in Alabasta. 

“Crocodile! Explain! Now!” Doflamingo bit out, causing Crocodile to remember that the blond was dangerously close to figuring out his secret. 

Crocodile put the paper down, being careful not to harm it. He wanted to save the article to add to the articles he’d saved about Ace, if anything else.

“It was requested of me to keep Luffy’s identity a secret all those years back, as for why he’s wanted, he did always want to be a pirate,” Crocodile said calmly. “I got a little attached to him all those years back so I’m a little proud, that’s a high bounty for the East.” 

Doflamingo frowned, giving Crocodile a once over, looking for any trace of a lie. He wouldn’t find any, Crocodile had gotten very good at lying to him. 

“Alright, well seems he’s going to be a problem for the Marines,” Doflamingo said as he let the issue drop. 

“Yeah.... let's go get something to eat, I’m thinking brunch in bed?” Crocodile cuddled closer to Doflamingo, smiling slyly at him to hopefully change the topic completely. 

“Yes!” Doflamingo leaped up. God he was so easy to manipulate when you knew what you were doing!

* * *

  
  


Smoker slammed a fist onto his desk, Straw hat Luffy had gotten away! For some reason Dragon had gotten in the way and allowed his escape! 

Why? WHY?! How does this keep happening? First he’s mocked by Fire Fist Ace and led around by the nose on a fake date and now he’s outwitted by a dumb little straw hat wearing brat! 

Well not again! He was going after Straw hat! And this definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Straw hat reminded Smoker of Ace. He certainly wasn’t using the 17 year old as a way to deal with his feelings for the older pirate since he didn’t have the stones to confront him at the moment! 

_No way in hell!_

* * *

  
  
  


“I don’t care how strong you people are! You wouldn’t stand a chance against one of the seven Warlords of the sea,” Vivi cried as her face darkened in hatred. “Crocodile!”

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. “Who now?” 

Everything descended into chaos. Nami attacked Vivi for daring to say the name of who was pulling the strings of the organization and Zoro laughed at the idea of being wanted by someone so strong. 

“I wonder if he’s strong? What does he look like?” Luffy bounced in excitement. 

Soon they’d agreed to take Vivi home and Igaram was setting sail as a decoy. Then the ship blew up and they were rushing back to the Merry to get out of there as soon as possible. 

“Make sure to watch out for those sharp rocks,” Robin said good-naturedly as the crew continued to not notice that she was on the ship. 

Her eyes fell on the Straw hat boy that she’d been ordered to not harm, no matter what. Crocodile had been very stern that anyone sailing under the Straw hat Jolly Roger was to not be harmed. 

What makes him so important to the boss? She had worked for him a long time and had looked thoroughly in Crocodile’s life. This boy was one of Crocodile’s children, and now he was partnering up with the man’s enemy, princess Vivi.... how interesting. Robin was interested to see where this went. 

Crocodile had been kind to her, but that didn’t mean she would drop her guard and give him her complete loyalty. 

“Who are you?! Why are you on my ship!?” The Straw hatred boy yelled at her, enraged by her presence. 

“Miss All Sunday!” Vivi gasped, anger on her face as well. 

“Who is her partner?” The orange haired girl asked with fear trembling her voice. 

“Mr. 0, the boss!” Vivi announced. 

“She’s partnered with Crocodile?!” 

“Yes, it was because I followed her that I learned who was behind the plot!” Vivi nodded. 

Robin smirked, she’d been ordered to allow the girl to dig up the secrets of who ran Baroque Works. She wasn’t sure why but Crocodile had known that she had his secret since she found out and hadn’t done anything about it until now. It was curious that he even sent the girl to the capes, almost ensuring that she’d meet his son. 

“You should thank me for allowing you to follow me,” Robin said back. The conversation continued back and forth until she decided to take the straw hat. 

“Hey! Give me my hat back!” The boy yelled. 

Robin tossed the Eternal Pose over that would allow them to skip over Little Garden, as she’d been ordered to. Crocodile seemed to want his son in Alabasta as quick as possible, even if he was against Crocodile. Was the kid faking being on the princess’s side? No, he seemed too earnest for that. 

Robin left after returning the hat and chuckling as the high spirited boy actually broke the Eternal Pose. 

The only thing she was sure of was that this boy was definitely interesting. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Crocodile laughed heartily as Robin gave her report on what happened when she offered Luffy the Eternal Pose. That was just like him, Crocodile should have expected that. 

“Should you really be laughing? Wasn’t your son supposed to get my daughter back here so the plan could really begin?” Cobra asked, not feeling right about leaving so much hinging on Crocodile crazy sounding son. 

“It’s fine, he’ll get here. I figured he probably lost the Eternal Pose to Alabasta I gave him. I’ll just send Mr. 3 to capture them all so we can begin.” Crocodile waved off his concerns. 

“If you're sure,” Cobra sighed as Crocodile picked up his Den Den Mushi to send his orders to Mr. 3. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile glared at the snail as Mr. 3 reported having _killed_ his son, the fury and grief in his chest choked him. 

“They’re all dead?” He couldn’t breathe again, Sabo flashing in his mind's eye and his promise to never lose another child again while he lived and breathed stabbing him in the heart. 

“Yep, all dead Boss,” Mr. 3 assured. 

“I _told_ you to capture them _alive!”_ Crocodile yelled into the receiver, the table under his hand turning to sand. “I told you if you harmed a hair on Straw hat Luffy’s head I’d make you _suffer!_ You better watch your back!” Crocodile slammed the receiver down and barely held himself together long enough to send Bon Clay to kill Mr. 3. 

He then collapsed into tears and sobs. He’d lost another child. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I’m still concerned about why it was so important for that guy not to kill Luffy, that Warlord was really upset,” Sanji muttered as they sailed away from Little Garden. 

“Yeah, that is pretty weird,” Ussop muttered as he cupped his chin in thought. “Maybe he wants to figure out exactly what Luffy knows?” 

“That has to be it,” Zoro nodded sullenly. 

“Hey, guys! Look what I remembered!” Luffy came bolting up to the top deck, carrying the mystery box that they’d all forgotten. 

“Oh yeah!” Nami called, growing excited as she spotted the box. They’d forgotten that they could open it now. 

“What is it?” Vivi asked curiously. 

“A gift from Luffy’s dad, we were supposed to open it when we entered the Grandline!” Ussop said, grinning. He couldn’t believe that they’d forgotten! 

“Your dad, Luffy?” Vivi asked, trying to picture the father of someone like Luffy. 

“My dad? I don’t have a dad, this is from my Sandman,” Luffy pouted up at them. 

Everyone shrugged, used to Luffy's weird way of explaining things now. 

“Luffy, open it,” Zoro said, also burning with curiosity. 

Luffy didn’t need to be told twice, he ripped it open and everyone gathered around to see what was in it. 

“This is...” Nami lifted out the Log Pose, instruction manual, and Eternal Pose gingerly. “LUFFY! THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN SO USEFUL WEEKS AGO!” She screamed as she punched Luffy in the head. 

“Nami, come on we all forgot about the box,” Ussop tried to calm her down. Nami was just crying silently as she looked through the detailed instructions about how to sail through the Grandline, its major dangers, and what routes were the best to take from the capes. It even came with a warning about Little Garden! 

Sanji glanced at the Eternal Pose. “What’s the Pose to?” They all assumed it was some kind of meet up spot for Luffy and his ‘Sandman’, as Luffy called him. 

Nami turned it around and screamed in frustration. “IT'S TO ALABASTA!?” 

Luffy burst out laughing while everyone else was left to either wonder why someone important to Luffy would send him to Alabasta, or bang on the deck in frustration. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ace looked around the kingdom of Drum, seeing the damage Blackbeard had brought to the lovely little place. His self imposed mission to find the traitorous bastard at least gave him the time to do some things he’d been meaning to do. 

He wanted to use this chance to check up on Luffy, the boy having begun his journey into the Grandline by now. Ace also wanted to go visit Sandman, hopefully his adoptive father wouldn't be upset with him being a Whitebeard now. 

Ace knew his dad would forgive him but he still hoped that he wasn’t upset in the first place. He quickly left a message with one of the villagers to give his brother if he came around before having to run since he didn’t pay his bill. 

* * *

  
  
  


“BON-CHAN!” Luffy yelled as they exited to steam and found his old buddy hanging from Karoo. 

Bon Clay looked up at that call and his eyes flew open comically. He’d been sent on a mission to kill Mr. 3 for killing little Lu-Chan. Bon Clay has been horrified and stricken at the news, planning to torment the person that would dare harm Lu in the worst of ways. But then here he was! Alive and well!

“LU-CHAN?!” 

In his surprise Bon Clay accidentally dropped into the ocean. 

Once the crew got the weird ballerina up on deck they all gathered around as he and Luffy hugged each other like long lost friends. 

“Bon-Chan, what are you doing here?” 

Bon Clay thought quickly, knowing Croc-Chan didn’t want Lu to know that he was a Warlord just yet, he instead told a slight fib. “I was on a mission for my boss and your Sandman intercepted a message that you were dead. He asked if I could look into it for old times sake.” 

“Oh,” Luffy nodded like that made sense, all the crew was just confused. “So you don’t work for Sandman anymore?” Luffy pouted. 

“Sorry Lu-Chan,” Bon Clay said as he patted the boy on the head. 

“Uh, Luffy.... who is this?” Vivi asked, brow raised. 

Luffy jumped up and faced his crew with a bright smile. “Guys this is my old friend, Bon-Chan! He’s got a really cool devil fruit! Bon-Chan show them!” 

Bon Clay beamed in pride. “Do you all want to see what Lu-Chan looked like as a kid?” He asked as he tapped his cheek and showed off how cute Luffy used to be. He still was cute, but as a kid it was basically illegal. 

“Awe!” Nami said as they all got over the shock of someone changing their entire face and body. The crew all gathered around and took in the look of a little, tinnie, tiny Luffy. “You were adorable!” 

“How old is he? He seems like a smaller than average child,” Chopper stated, going into doctor mode. 

“He had just turned five!” Bon grinned in little Luffy’s voice. 

“Can you turn into anyone?” Zoro asked the first non-Luffy related question. 

Bon Clay nodded and systematically tapped each crew on the face and turned into each one. 

He began to shuffle through random faces he’d saved. 

Vivi gasped as she saw her father in the mix of faces, suddenly realizing how her father ended up with accusations of having done terrible things. This man had taken his face and done those horrible things!

Once his ship came to get him and Bon Clay was sailing off with a dramatic flair and a poetic sentiment about friendship, Vivi spoke up. 

Vivi almost felt bad revealing that Bon Clay must be Mr. 2 and that he worked with Crocodile. Luffy was incredibly upset with the reveal, no one had ever seen him get quite so sad before, the disappointment on his face was almost cutting even though it wasn’t directed at any of them. 

Luffy frowned, looking like a kicked puppy. They all guessed that Bon Clay must have gotten involved with the evil organization after splitting from Luffy’s Sandman at some point. 

They didn’t complain when Luffy seemed a little less bright the rest of the day. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile hadn't left his bed since he got the news of his youngests death, he hadn’t eaten, he hadn’t showered. The plan didn’t even matter anymore if Luffy was gone. 

The ring of his transponder snail only barely registered in his mind. Numbly he answered the call, mumbling an almost silent, “speak.” 

“Boss! Lu is alive! I just ran into him on my way to kill Mr.3!” 

Crocodile shot up out of his bed, relief filling his chest. 

“Are you serious right now?!” Crocodile asked loudly. If he was joking then he’d be the next to die. 

“Yes! Little Lu is perfectly fine!” 

“Oh thank the sea gods,” Crocodile breathed, as he felt himself fall on the bed numbly. All the misery drained out of him and suddenly he just felt fucking exhausted. 

“Sir?” Robin knocked on the door, being cautious since he’d been depressed the last few days. 

“Yes?” Crocodile answered, still absolutely dying from the relief. He was going to go grey soon, these fucking kids! 

“Someone named Ace is in the lobby and demanding for you,” She said, sounding like she didn’t know what to do about the situation. 

“Oh! Send him in! That’s my eldest,” Crocodile said, immediately getting up. Ace was finally visiting, didn't matter how exhausted he was, he needed answers about how his kid joined up with Whitebeard. 

Robin gave a wide eyed nod and left to allow Ace in, Crocodile barely noticing since he was more focused on how he’d greet his son. 

Crocodile grinned, both sons were alive, and one was even visiting. What a good day. 

  
  
  
  
  



	18. Life’s Many Developments

_ 28 years ago _

Crocodile sat alone with his knees up against his chest, wishing his new friend hadn’t had to leave. The young marine he’d met while waiting for his father's battle to be over had been.... nice. 

That was odd enough for a marine, but he’d also seemed scared and like he’d wanted to run far away from the battleship he’d come on. The Marine ship had been cautiously watching the two pirate crews fight for the last three days, waiting to see if there was a chance to take one of them on. 

Of course Whitebeard and Roger couldn't be taken on by one puny ship, even so they’d sent a few marines to see if they could take anyone with a bounty in during the chaos of the battle. 

That had been when Crocodile had met Dragon. Whitebeard had been careful to not allow Crocodile’s face to become known to the World Government, so Dragon had no reason to try and bring him in. 

Softly Crocodile smiled as he remembered their first interaction. 

_ “Who are you, girl?” _

_ “I am not a girl! I’m a man!” _

_ “Fine, who are you, boy?!”  _

The young marine hadn’t even bat an eye at Crocodile’s declaration that he was a  _ he.  _

Crocodile held his knees tighter, blushing a bit as his long hair flowed in the breeze. His dad wouldn’t let him cut it, just like how he wouldn’t let him join in on the battle and Crocodile refused to learn medicine just to be able to have a purpose on the battlefield. Crocodile was a warrior! He’d proved that when he’d taken Dragon down just a few hours ago, before they’d ended up talking and becoming friends. 

“Ilida!” The rough call of Teach made Crocodile shiver in disgust. He’d never liked Teach, there was just something about the way his eyes followed him that made Crocodile want to keep clear. 

“That’s not my name!” Crocodile snapped as he stood, brushing off his pants and being careful not to move too quickly with the bind he'd secretly wrapped around his chest, he didn’t want to show weakness with Teach so close. 

“Who was with you?” Teach ignored his comment about using the wrong name to address him. Crocodile wasn’t even surprised that Teach somehow knew Crocodile hadn’t been alone the entire time. The man seemed to always know what Crocodile was doing. It was creepy! 

Crocodile glared, giving him a bored look that would have made Marco proud. “What does it matter to you? I didn’t realize you were my babysitter,” Crocodile growled. He was still pissed that his father refused to let him fight. His father and brothers all treated him like he was made of glass! He was sixteen for god sake! 

What was worse was the way Teach had a habit of acting more like an overprotective boyfriend than a brother. 

“Of course it matters to me!” Teach yelled, stomping a foot. “Who was here? Did anyone hurt you? Pops will kill me if you got hurt!” Teach walked over and took Crocodile’s hand, trying to check him over for injuries. 

“I’m not made of glass!” Crocodile yelled, yanking his hand away as his skin began to crawl. Why his father took this guy in Crocodile would never know! “What the hell are you here for?”

Teach scowled like he did everytime Crocodile rejected his touch and folded his arms angrily. “Battles over, banquet is starting. Pops wants you by his side,” he grumbled. 

“Tell me that faster next time,” Crocodile spat as he stomped past him towards where he could see the bonfire raging in the night. 

He’d been pretty lonely the last few nights while the battle raged, Crocodile had never liked being alone. Dragon had made it better for a while but now he was alone with Teach and that was worse. 

Crocodile could feel the slightly older man leering at him so he picked up the pace. Curse his natural curves making this man watch him in such a way! Crocodile hadn’t told his father, mostly because they’d begun fighting more and more frequently over his gender, he didn’t want his own dad to not believe him about  _ this _ as well; it would simply cut too deep for Crocodile to handle right now. 

Crocodile finally burst through the tree line, Teach far too close for comfort, and found the large party filled with pirates. His dad was already deep in his cups, Roger much the same as they laughed and talked. 

“Ilida! Come, enjoy the feast!” His father greeted him. Crocodile glared at him but wasn’t willing to pick a fight with the Roger pirates here to witness it. 

“Croc!” Shanks waved him over, a large grin on his face and his straw hat hanging from his neck. Like always Buggy sat next to him, looking grumpy. 

“Damn bleeding heart,” Crocodile smiled softly towards Shanks. He was one of the few that respected his gender without question, even yelled at Roger about the importance of respecting pronouns just for Crocodile. Of course Crocodile hadn’t seen that go down but he’d heard about it when Roger had next spoken to him and began using his real name instead of the name his own father insisted upon. 

“When’s that nickname going to drop?” Shanks whined as Crocodile sat next to him and Buggy. 

“Never,” Crocodile sneered at him in a good natured manner. 

Buggy rolled his eyes and the action made him catch Teach watching the three of them from the corner of his eye. Teach's eyes were fixed on both Crocodile and Shanks, Buggy didn’t like the way Teach looked at Shanks especially. He might be pissed off at Shanks still but that was  _ his  _ friend, no one got to look at him that way. 

“He’s looking at you again,” Buggy bumped his shoulder against Shanks. 

The red head looked over cautiously, glancing up to see the slightly older teen was indeed looking at him and Crocodile. Shanks eyes narrowed and he placed himself slightly in front of Crocodile to block the other boy's view. 

“He freaks me out,” Buggy muttered as he pushed his food away, no longer in the mood to eat. 

“Try having to live with him! I feel like he’s always trying to get me alone in a room,” Crocodile bit out, stealing the rest of Buggy’s food since he didn’t want to leave the relatively safe spot next to Shanks. At least here he knew Roger would protect Shanks and him by way of proximity. 

“Yeah... whenever I fight him it feels like he’s trying to separate me from the group. Thankfully Buggy and I normally fight together, I don’t like the way he looks at us,” Shanks sent a withering glare towards Teach, shivering in disgust when the man actually licked his lips. 

“I think he’s looking for an opportunity to actually kill me, he whispered to me that I ‘get in the way’ once,” Buggy added to the conversation. The three teens pressed together. All three were strong and could handle themselves but something about Teach made all of them wary. 

“What are you three up to- yoi?” Marco walked over to the three, eyeing Shanks and Buggy since they were so close to his precious little  _ sister.  _ The nineteen year old had been jokingly called a mother hen, but who could blame him when his new father had such a young and vulnerable daughter that needed his protection. 

“Croc feels uncom-“

“Nothing Marco!” Crocodile covered Buggy’s big mouth before he made the situation worse. His relationship with his big brothers and father were already strained enough without Buggy blabbing about how much he disliked Teach. 

Marco raised a brow, thinking about how much he’d like to get  _ Ilida _ away from Shanks but eventually shrugged. He didn’t want to make the  _ girl _ angry by being overprotective again,  _ she’d _ been acting odd and defensive lately. “Don’t wander off. Stay within sight- yoi.” 

Crocodile glared at Marco as he left, his big brother had been insufferable lately! He was always hovering, trying to step into fights for him, and trying to talk to him one on one about why he feels like he  _ needs _ to be a boy. Crocodile had given up trying to explain it to him. Everything he said was always just hand waved away by their father. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Buggy glared as shoved Crocodile’s hand away from him. 

“Yeah, Croc, your dad would do something about him if he knew,” Shanks added in. 

“Would he? He never believes me, why would he believe me about this?” Crocodile shot them both a glare before getting up. “And I don’t see why that’s any of your guys business, we’re enemies, don’t forget that!” 

“Oh come on! Croc we’re friends!” Shanks yelled after him as Crocodile walked off to sulk, far away from everyone; especially Teach!

_ Present day _

  
  


“Ace!” Crocodile grinned as his eldest child quickly made his way into Crocodile’s office. Ace looked very tense but relaxed as he spotted Crocodile and ran across the room to be wrapped up in a hug. 

“Sandman!” Ace yelled excitedly. This was the first time they’d seen each other in three years, the longest Crocodile had ever gone without seeing Ace. Crocodile could admit that he relaxed a lot seeing his Angry Boy again. 

“We have a lot to talk about, what's this I hear about you joining the Whitebeard’s? And you're the Second Division commander?” Crocodile made sure to ruffle Ace’s hair and smile at him so he knew Crocodile wasn’t angry. 

Crocodile and Whitebeard had been on pretty good terms for the last seven years, it wasn’t perfect, but Whitebeard was trying to make up for his failings and doing his best to be a great grandfather. Crocodile could appreciate that. 

“You're not angry? It just kinda happened....” Ace mumbled as he pulled away, looking a little bashful. 

“No, my father is a great pirate and a fair leader, I can understand why you’d join his crew. It was just surprising, and I’d like the story from you.” Crocodile chuckled as he moved them to sit on the couch. 

Ace smiled and launched into the full story, how he’d decided he was going to take down Whitebeard only to get beat time and again. Whitebeard had then actually kidnapped Ace and offered him a place on the ship. Crocodile would be mad but Whitebeard did that often and Ace just looked so happy and content. 

Crocodile laughed as Ace flushed, he seemed embarrassed that he’d tried so many ways to kill the man he now respected and recognized as his grandfather. “Don’t worry, my mom tried to kill him too,” Crocodile told him with a grin. He didn’t talk of his mother often but he loved her dearly. “You probably made him very happy, he always loves high spirited kids,” Crocodile laughed as he called up the food he’d had prepared as soon as he’d heard Ace was here. He’d had the chefs on standby since he knew Luffy would be here soon. 

“Yeah.... Sandman, something happened....” Ace clutched his hands together as the tension in his shoulders regathered. 

“Ace? What happened?” Crocodile grew concerned, wrapping an arm around Ace’s shoulder to give him some apparently much needed comfort. 

“Do you know someone named Teach?” 

Crocodile’s face darkened and his hold on Ace tightened. It all came rushing back, how uncomfortable and afraid Teach made Crocodile through his childhood. It didn’t help that Crocodile had been roughly the same age as Ace when Teach had finally managed to corner him away from everyone else. Nothing had happened besides Teach saying that he  _ owned _ Crocodile after lightly feeling him up, luckily Marco had come by and Crocodile managed to escape Teach before anything worse happened. 

“Did he touch you?!” Crocodile growled, grabbing Ace by the shoulders and holding him with a small desperation. Teach was fine with men and women as long as they were small and pretty, Ace unfortunately fit that description. 

Ace looked up, surprise in his eyes. “What? No, he didn’t touch me... is that something he would have done?” 

Crocodile breathed a small sigh of relief and placed his head in his hand. “I’ve known Teach most my life Ace, he knew me as a girl and... that is not important anymore,” Crocodile cut off the terrible memories and soothed his hair back. “What happened?”

Ace’s face darkened. “He betrayed Grandpops, he's been using him, taking advantage of his love and protection in order to find a certain Devil Fruit... he stabbed Thatch!” Ace explained, anger tinged with heartbroken sadness consuming his voice. 

Crocodile felt sadness as well. Thatch had come around only a few months before he ran away but he’d been nice to Crocodile. At the time he hadn’t been able to believe that a Whitebeard actually accepted his true gender and he’d been very mean to Thatch. 

“Is he..?” Crocodile didn’t know how to end that question. He never got the chance to tell Thatch all the reasons he had been the best brother. 

“No, a twist of fate is to thank for his life, a storm hit the Moby during the attack. We found him just in time but he’s in critical condition.” Ace curled up like he used to as a child. “He’s a part of my division! I have to hunt him down, for Thatch and for Grandpops!” 

Crocodile didn’t know why but something cold coiled around his chest. A bad feeling was creeping up on him, something horrible was coming. 

“Ace, what did Whitebeard say about this?”

Ace frowned. “He tried to stop me, he said it wouldn’t end well,” Ace admitted. 

Crocodile frowned as well, his dad was normally correct about these things but he could also see how important this was for Ace. 

“I’m not going to tell you to stop hunting him, but... promise me you won’t fight him alone,” Crocodile said as he cupped Ace’s face. “Follow him, report his location to Pops, just be very careful. I don’t want to lose you, it would kill me Ace.” 

Ace’s eyes flickered, emotion swelling in him. Crocodile knew Ace couldn’t grasp that he had people that thought the world would be less bright without him, it saddened him that Ace still believed deep down that he shouldn’t have been born. 

“Okay, I promise Sandman,” Ace agreed, making Crocodile feel a little better. 

“Thank you.” Crocodile hugged him close, just feeling like he needed to hold him. 

Ace hugged him back. 

Soon the food arrived and Crocodile had a wonderful time watching Ace inhale all of it. Dread for some unknown thing was still bearing down on Crocodile but he trusted that Ace would keep his promise not to put himself through unneeded danger. 

He’d have to call Whitebeard to tell him that he’d talked Ace down, and maybe yell at him for not telling him that his son was trying to track down a madman. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Law narrowed his eyes at his crew, he’d caught them last night making bets about  _ his _ pirate ship and the bounty poster he’d hung up in his room. 

His crew had grown inside the Grandline and somehow  _ all _ of them were very invested in Law's ultimate secret. 

The intrigue only seemed to grow when they happened to be looking through a catalogue of Pirate Ships and found the ship of Sir Crocodile. Now there were theories that Law was Sir Crocodile’s secret love child and Law was having trouble not killing the lot of them. 

It didn’t help that Law couldn't figure out how Lu and Crocodile added up together. It had been stated that Lu was a stowaway and that Crocodile kept him around because of his grief and Lu’s powerful family but something felt off about that. There had to be more to it! Why not just dump him on an island and call up his Marine hero grandfather to pick him up? Or Shanks, the Emperor that Lu somehow had a connection to, he’d certainly come and get Lu, wouldn’t he?

Law just couldn’t figure it out, who even was Lu? And why did he have so many powerful people around him, protecting him?

Law wanted to say it was because of that blinding smile but he knew that was just his bias talking. 

An odd new development in Law’s life was that since he’d found Lu’s bounty he’d begun thinking of Lu in a very  _ different  _ way. Before finding the bounty Lu was just a kid in his mind, a five year old that Law needed to find and protect, but now he could picture Lu as a young man... Law had needed a lot of cold showers lately. 

It wasn’t his fault! Lu had grown into an attractive adult, and yet still kept that happy go lucky smile too! 

They hadn’t seen each other in 13 years! They didn’t even know each other anymore technically, Law did not feel good about the feeling that bubbled forth when he looked at Lu’s bounty picture. 

Considering how long it had been, and how young Lu had been, Law needed to come up with a plan for when they did meet again. It needed to be a way to get Lu’s attention and remind them of their past without reminding him of how he’d tried to kill him. Their first meeting was not what Law would have wanted but he’d make up for it. He just needed to track down one sunshine smiling boy in the Grandline, that couldn’t be too hard, right? 

* * *

  
  
  


Zoro paused as he spotted someone suspicious and with a powerful presence. The man wearing shorts and a cowboy hat, tattoos all over his body, was talking to a fortune teller. Something about him made Zoro feel the need to listen in to his conversation. 

“Have you seen this guy around?” He placed down a paper that Zoro couldn’t see. 

“This guy? Hmm, Monkey D. Luffy eh?” The old croon eyed the paper and Zoro froze entirely. Nami who was dragging Ussop and Chopper away from a con artist all froze as well. 

“Yes, I’ve been looking for him for a while now, he might be in town according to my sources,” The man spoke with an air of politeness. 

“I haven’t seen him, but you should ask at the restaurant a little ways up the street. The owner seems to know everyone,” The croon replied. 

They all watched as the dangerous man bowed and thanked her. He walked off with a mutter about feeling hungry anyway. 

“Who’s that? He seemed strong,” Chopper said. 

“And why’s he looking for Luffy?” Ussop added. 

“Maybe he’s a bounty hunter?” Nami put forward. All three of their voices were tinged with suspicion. 

“No,” Zoro glared at where the man was disappearing. “He’s not, I’m sure of it.” Zoro focused on the mark on the dangerous man’s back. “That mark.... I used to hunt pirates, so there is no way I wouldn’t recognize it,” Zoro explained, wondering why in the hell a Whitebeard was looking for  _ their _ captain. 

Then his focus was stolen as he recognized the Marine chick from back in the East Blue and he was quickly moving the group along before she saw them. 

* * *

  
  
  


Ace popped up as he woke with his face full of food. He looked around at the crowd gathered around him. 

“Oh, sorry about that, I fell asleep,” Ace explained as he began to eat again, after cleaning his face of course. It would be rude to not clean his face first. 

A few people were being rowdy and yelling at him, he wondered if they were doing a skit or something. 

“We’re just glad you're alright,” the owner chuckled awkwardly. And then Ace promptly fell back asleep. 

* * *

  
  


Ace finished his food as the crowd dispersed, he was full and happy now and so pulled out his bounty of Luffy. 

“Thanks for the meal, hey tell me, have you seen this guy around?” Ace showed the owner Luffy’s picture. “He’s a pirate and wears a straw hat.” 

Before the owner could open his mouth a deep voice Ace knew only too well cut in. 

“I’m impressed that you’re bold enough to eat in public,  _ pirate,”  _ Smoker glared at Fire Fist’s back, hating his obscene back tattoo. “Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates,” Smoker continued. His frustration and anger building in his chest. He’d capture Fire Fist and get back at him for the humiliation he made Smoker feel. “Hello again, Portgas D. Ace.”

Ace turned around, that voice causing the fond memories of a romance that could never be to rise up in his mind. He smirked, covering his eyes with his hat. He had liked Smoker, liked him a lot, but he had more important things to do right now than fight the guy. It wasn’t like it could have ever worked out anyway, they were enemies and Ace needed to remember that. 

“So what’s your plan, Captain?” Ace asked, feeling like there was something wrong with calling this man something so unfamiliar. 

Smoker tried to calculate what to do here. He was here for Straw Hat Luffy, not Fire Fist Ace, he couldn’t just look the other way because he was a Marine but then Whitebeard would definitely retaliate and the Fleet Commander would probably want to strategize before making a move like that. All that was ignoring the fact that Ace was the one Smoker was truly pissed off at, if he could drag him to Impel down, Smoker could pay the amount to reduce his sentence.... 

Smoker shook his head, that plan was wishful thinking on his part. That date had been nothing but a way to humiliate him, why would he think if Ace wasn’t a pirate that he’d be okay moving to the East and being a military spouse. It was a stupid wish that would never come true. 

“I have a duty to bring you in, because you are a pirate, and I’m a Marine!” Smoker finally stated, putting up his fists in preparation for a fight. “Come quietly, Fire Fist, and i'll go easy on you.”

“What a dull reason,” Ace chuckled, placing his hand on his hat as he sneered half heartedly up at smoker. “I’m afraid I can’t come with you, Captain. I'm looking for someone at the moment, my little brother.” 

Smoker was about to reply when something hit his back and he went flying towards Ace. Ace felt like his eyes popped out of his head and he was hit by all of Smokers weight. 

Their heads knocked together and then the ricochet caused their teeth to clash, lips on lips as they crashed through several walls. 

Who ever caused this would feel pain! This was not how Ace envisioned his first kiss with Smoker!

* * *

  
  


Crocodile sat back in his chair, thinking about possibly getting in a nap. Considering he’d spent the last two days going through depression at the thought of his child being dead, he desperately needed some sleep. 

Something was nagging at him though, learning that Teach had betrayed Whitebeard and that he was going by Blackbeard in some kind mocking insult toward the old pirate.... Crocodile felt like he was missing something. 

His mind wandered to the event over 20 years ago that Crocodile had tried hard to forget. Teach blocking him into a room during a sea battle, touching him and telling him that he was going to make Crocodile his pirate queen. If he’d told Whitebeard about that incident, maybe this all wouldn’t have happened? 

Crocodile shook his head, it was no use thinking such things now. He tried to remember what was bugging him so much. A conversation he had with Doflamingo a few years back came to mind. 

_ “Did you know Whitebeard had a biological daughter?” Doflamingo looked up from his desk, he’d been doing some paperwork when he’d made the surprising announcement.  _

_ Crocodile gaped at him, feeling his heart begin to pound hard and fast in his chest.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “I was surprised too, still don’t really believe it but some black market guy named Blackbeard’s paying quite a bit for information on her location,” Doflamingo said, almost distractingly. He obviously didn’t care about the information, he was just talking for the hell of it.  _

_ Crocodile didn’t know what to do with such information. Why was someone looking for him? In the end it didn’t matter, he was an adult and fully a man now. Whatever this mystery person wanted from ‘Whitebeard’s daughter’, they wouldn’t get it.  _

Crocodile clenched a fist as he realized that Teach is still looking for him... why? Why did Teach want him so badly? What possible reason did he have for coming after Crocodile after so much time had passed? 

When they were younger he’d been the only girl around beside the nurses working in the infirmary on the ship, but it wasn’t like Crocodile was the only choice in the world! 

Crocodile frowned as he focused on his pet Bananawani’s swimming behind the glass of his office. He couldn’t do anything about Blackbeard at the moment, and he was confident Whitebeard would deal with it. No sense dragging in old issues. That said... if Teach touches one hair on Ace’s head, Whitebeard will be the least of his worries!


	19. Creation And Reunion

Doflamingo stepped into the pitch black cave, water dripped from the ceiling and an unholy creaking sound came from the depths. Something scampered through the darkness, hissing and clicking as Doflamingo continued his journey through the decrepit caves, unbothered. 

Any normal person would scream and run away when they caught glimpses of something pale and vaguely human climbing the cave walls like some kind of feral demon. He could feel large and bloodthirsty eyes watching him, the feeling of being hunted making Doflamingo’s grin widen. 

Doflamingo had been searching for this place for almost five years, ever since he realized exactly what he needed to make Crocodile stay with him forever. It was so obvious now that Doflamingo had decided on it. 

He approached the shack built into the walls of the cave, undaunted by the continued hissing from once human monsters hiding in the dark and protecting their mother. 

Doflamingo knocked on the door, waiting for it to open with excitement. Crocodile would finally join his crew and his kingdom once he unveiled this surprise!

The door opened and Doflamingo took a step back, considering he was two feet taller than the entrance way. 

The withered old woman with greyed hair and a premantate scowl looked out, the woman tipped her long kiseru pipe as she looked up at him with a discerning eye. “Same sex relationship?” She asked with a twist in her lower lip. 

“Yes,” Doflamingo leaned down, his grin widening as she nodded and waved him inside. She turned and shuffled in, taking her pipe in her lips to suck in a deep breath of smoke. 

“You have something of his? Hair, semen, or blood works. I can work with flesh but the child may come out deformed,” She said all this as she moved to a doorway with a curtain, she walked passed it without stopping to see if he was following. 

“I have his hair,” Doflamingo confirmed. 

“And he agreed to this?”

Doflamingo shrugged noncommittally. Crocodile might be mad at first but once he sees he has a second chance at raising a baby he’d be ecstatic! He’d lost his first baby, and then he’d lost that child he’d adopted, so Doflamingo would give him a new child. A child that Doflamingo would never allow to die.

“Whatever, not like I care,” the old croon huffed. 

She looked around the small work room lazily. The room was filled with odd mixtures in weird shaped bottles. He could see a fetus in a jar, laying dead and its eyes somehow following him. 

She hobbled up and grabbed a bowl, tossing it to him. “Put his hair in that, something from you as well. Do you have a preference? Boy, girl, looks?”

Doflamingo paused, not having expected to have so much control over the outcome of what he was having made. What would Crocodile want? The two children he’d told Doflamingo of were both boys, so would a male child be best?

An old memory from many years ago came to mind as he tried to decide. 

_ Crocodile sat with his back resting against Doflamingo’s chest, reading over reports and sipping a coffee. The early morning light made Crocodile’s grey complexion glow and Doflamingo was happily just soaking in the calm and domestic moment between them.  _

_ Doflamingo lazily raked his fingers through Crocodile’s surprisingly wild locks. He’d have never guessed that without all the hair gel that it would be so soft and filled with cow licks.  _

_ “You should keep your hair like this all the time, it’s more fun to play with,” Doflamingo teased lightly.  _

_ Crocodile shot him a small glare but didn’t pull away from the affectionate touch, which Doflamingo took as a win.  _

_ “This hair is a curse, my mother was an inspiration but she cursed me with her hair,” Crocodile pouted in an uncharacteristically childish manner.  _

_ Doflamingo felt his breath stutter, Crocodile never talked about himself. And more than that he never talked about his family, his mother in particular. It was almost like he was jealously guarding all the information he had of her.  _

_ “W-what was she like?” Doflamingo asked, waiting anxiously to see if his uncooperative lover would actually answer.  _

_ Crocodile seemed to struggle internally for a moment before he placed the papers he was reading down.  _

_ “She was a bounty hunter, apparently her family life had been really abusive and unloving, so much that my father was an enigma to her. He beat her in the fight, of course, and yet he didn’t kill her, she ended up following him, constantly trying to kill him.” Crocodile smiled softly, chuckling a bit. “Somewhere along the way she fell in love with him, fell for his principles and his larger than life personality. My dad spoke of her often to me, with his love she became bright. She was always full of laughter and loved harder than even him. She was a misfit, mischievous but extremely kind, truly she deserved her namesake.”  _

_ Doflamingo pulled Crocodile close, the dark haired man looking at the wall, seemingly picturing this woman that died before he could ever know her.  _

_ “Her name?” _

_ “....Croc D. Sol, it means sun,” Crocodile whispered, her name like a blessing from his lips.  _

_ Doflamingo stiffened for a moment, the D in her name making his heart stop for just a moment before he shook the instinctual and conditioned fear away. She was dead, and Crocodile had never spoken of a D in his own name, so it was fine.  _

_ “Croc?” Doflamingo asked once he’d calmed down.  _

_ “Yeah, I changed my name as a teenager but I still wanted her close. I won’t say my original name because I despise it, but Crocodile is a combination of her maiden name and my original,” Crocodile admitted, trusting more than he ever had before. Doflamingo didn't think his lover had ever been so open with him before.  _

_ “You must love her dearly,” Doflamingo whispered in observation.  _

_ “I really do,” Crocodile said. “Would you like to see a picture of her?”  _

_ Doflamingo nodded so fast his head almost flew off, disbelief that this wasn’t a dream filling him.  _

_ Crocodile leaned over to drag over his jacket and riffled through his pocket before coming back. He held up a small picture of a woman standing next to a man that had been angrily scribbled out.  _

_ Doflamingo focused on the woman and instantly noticed that Crocodile was the spitting image of her. She had the same grey skin tone, the same deep brown eyes, and the same small subtitle smile.  _

_ She was curved like a pear with large hips, small shoulders, and an almost flat chest. She’d most likely have a tiny waist if she wasn’t heavily pregnant in the photo. She had short almost black green hair, pulled tightly back into a ponytail.  _

_ “She was beautiful,” Doflamingo said after taking her in completely.  _

_ “Yeah... yeah she was,” Crocodile sighed, something wistful and sad in his voice. “The only woman that could stand up to my father, she was his match in every way. I wish I could have met her.” _

Doflamingo waved the memory away as he focused back on the woman, waiting for his answer. 

“Girl, surprise me on the rest,” Doflamingo decided. He’d like to make her look exactly like Crocodile’s mother but that seemed too much, even for Doflamingo. 

“Alright, name? She won’t grow without one,” the old woman said as she took the bowl back and began to mix in seemingly random mixtures. 

Doflamingo didn't even have to think about that. “Sol, she’ll be Donquixote-Croc Sol.” 

The woman muttered something as she nodded. She soon got to work, her devil fruit of ‘combination’ creating a bright light as she used her ultimate power. When the light faded, in the bowl sat a small pink and green striped cocoon. 

“It will take nine months for her to grow, come back and collect her then. If you don’t that’s fine too,” the woman said as she concluded their business. “I assume you know my payment and that it’s due at birth?”

“Yes,” Doflamingo nodded, not caring about that at all. So what if he had to drag ten people to be sacrificed to her monsters? He was getting a baby out of it! 

“Then leave, be back in nine months,” She huffed and waved Doflamingo away. 

Doflamingo grinned, moving to head back out through her den of monsters, although he couldn't help asking, “what happens to the babies that no one come to collect?” 

The old woman looked up, a sinister grin curling her lips. “What do you think?” 

Doflamingo raised a brow and looked back out the door to see a few of her vaguely human monsters rushing out of sight. Ah, so that’s what happened to them. 

* * *

  
  
  


“The Navy's going crazy, and we still can’t find Luffy! Not to mention that guy is still looking for him,” Zoro summarized as he, Nami, Ussop, and Chopper rejoined Sanji and Vivi. 

Sanji sighed as the situation felt bleak, they needed to get Luffy and get the hell out of this town. 

Sanji chanced a glance towards Zoro, doing his best to crush down the odd feeling that had begun welling up ever since he’d met the other man. He was used to feeling this way towards women, but Zoro caused that same feeling when he’d fought Mihawk. Sanji  _ did not _ care for it. 

Objectively Sanji knew Zoro was an attractive man, but he was a man! And Sanji didn’t like men!

“What’s all the commotion?” Sanji asked just to get his mind off of how weird Zoro always made him feel when he was close. 

“The Marine’s are running around after some pirate,” Zoro mumbled, his eyes tracing down Sanji’s body. Zoro didn’t typically like others the way he liked Sanji, but his principles and personal philosophies had impressed Zoro. He could do without the blond being obsessed with every girl around and Nami using her witch powers to steal away his attention. But Zoro had been able to find ways to monopolize Sanji’s attention, mostly by baiting him into a fight. It was something at least. 

“Probably some idiot pirate that got himself exposed, running around and causing havoc,” Sanji sighed. 

It took everyone about five seconds flat to process that sentence and come to the same realization. 

“IDIOT PIRATE?!” They all looked up and like a cosmic joke, there was Luffy, running from about twenty armed Marines!

“Oh! Hey guys! There you are!” Luffy yelled, waving at them like he wasn’t being chased. 

“You idiot! Don’t call out to us! Get rid of them first!” Zoro yelled at his ridiculous and stupid captain. Why the hell did they follow this guy again?!

Luffy laughed and began running towards them without a care in the world. 

The Straw Hat pirates all turned and began to run, their captain quickly catching up and taking the lead. Luffy gasped in panic as the Marine that he’d couldn’t beat joined the small fries. 

“Not good! NOT GOOD!” Luffy yelled, trying to run faster. 

Just before Smoker landed a hit that would capture the Straw Hat boy a voice rang out. 

“HEAT HAZE!” Like a comet streaking through the night Ace cut off Smoker's chase of his little brother. 

Luffy stopped and turned, his eyes widening and his grin near blinding as he recognized who had stepped in to help him. 

“Ace!”

“Hey Luffy, long time no see,” Ace glanced back to see his bumbling little brother, still with that big smile that made Ace feel like he was staring at the sun. “You guys run, I’ll hold these guys off. I’ll catch up!” 

Luffy nodded, turning to run as his crew began to run as well. They all yelled questions about who that was and how Luffy knew him. Ace smirked, of course Luffy didn’t tell them, they probably had no idea just how complex Luffy’s family really was. 

“Move it, Fire Fist!” Smoker growled at him. 

“Oh come on Captain, let’s not have our first spat, you’re smoke and I’m fire. A fight between us could go on forever,” Ace said as he looked up at Smoker, and grinned a bit. “Not that I’d complain, that sounds just as fun as what we did earlier.” Ace couldn’t help teasing the man. If he lost his first kiss today then he was going to gloat about it!

Smoker flushed in anger. He did not want to think about the fact that he’d finally been able to kiss Ace, and it had been while he was still a pirate for god sake!

“Move! I’m not here for you, I’m here for Straw Hat. Why are you protecting him?!”

Ace smirked. “Now I’m crushed Smoker, are you already done with me? I know he’s cute, but going after my little brother, really?” 

Smoker all but blanked for a moment, red covering his face as an icy wind froze all the Marines at his back. He could almost hear the internal question shouting in every one of their minds. ‘ _ Why is this pirate flirting with our captain?!’  _

Smoker couldn’t even respond to Ace’s flirting, or else his head might explode. He just couldn’t handle Ace, the boy was almost a decade younger and somehow had the ability to mess with Smokers head! So Smoker ignored the flirting, instead yelling with a red face about the connection between Ace and Straw Hat. 

“Little brother?!”

Ace felt a small tinge of irritation that Smoker was ignoring his flirting but bit out a smirk instead of showing his frustration. “That’s right, little brother. And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bully him when he’s just getting started.” 

Smoker growled at him and Ace secured his hat, both Logia fruit users morphing their arms in preparation for a fight. 

“Let’s get this forepla- oh I mean fight over with,” Ace purred. 

Smoker flushed and threw an enraged smokey punch Ace’s way. 

Ace laughed as he countered with his own fire fist. The fight beginning in earnest now. 

Ace dodged the first hit and took a moment to appreciate Smokers fine backside. “You really light my fire, baby~,” Ace drawled with a flirty grin when Smoker looked back at him with a sneer. 

Smoker turned quickly and threw another punch and Ace practically danced out of reach, slapping Smoker’s nice rear as he went. 

“Could you not?!” Smoker yelled in outrage at Ace as he threw up a wall of smoke to force Ace away. 

“But  _ captain,  _ I found a treasure map and it’s leading me straight to that booty,” Ace giggled, sending a wink Smoker’s way. 

Smoker flushed brightly, hurling a barrage of smoking fists in Ace’s direction. “I will bring you to justice, Fire Fist!” Smoker yelled. 

“How about I bring you to justice,  _ Captain?” _ Ace grinned at the confused look in Smokers eye. 

“Bring me to justice?! For what?!”

Ace landed after a flying kick flip to avoid a hit and grinned brightly at Smoker. “ _ Captain _ , you can’t just steal my heart without consequences! I do need it,” Ace tsked at the furious Marine. 

Ace laughed when Smoker just yelled, avoiding more blows when Smoker began using his Jitte. 

“Captain, can’t we settle this with a conversation?” Ace batted his eyes as he dodged a strike from the jitte and causally leaned against the weapon. “I hear kissing is the language of love,” Ace sing-songed. 

Smoker shook him off desperately and Ace jumped away. 

Smoker dropped his weapon and pinched his brow. His face was as red as a Desert Strawberry and he seemed out of breath. He glanced up at Ace almost pleadingly. 

“Please, for the sake of my heart, stop,” Smoker begged. 

Ace tilted his head with a shit eating grin. “Oh? Do you need mouth to mouth?” 

Smoker gaped at him, his face almost setting on fire in embarrassment. 

Ace’s grin grew wider and he cracked his knuckles, stepping closer. “Don’t worry baby, I know how to get that heart going again!” 

Smoker roared, bringing up his weapon again and the fight continued, Ace making sure to let Smoker know  _ exactly  _ what he thought of him. 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy looked around confused as he sat on top of the barrel he had been carrying. His crew had disappeared and now he was lost again. 

“Where’d they go? Maybe they're all lost?” Luffy put forward to the empty air. “How troublesome they all are.” Luffy gave a hum as he tried to think of what he should do. He was in the middle of formulating an idea to shoot himself into the air to be able to see where his crew went when another voice joined him. 

“I should have known giving you a head start would be pointless,” the fond sigh made Luffy jump in excitement. 

“Ace!” 

“Ey’ little brother,” Ace chuckled as he jumped down and they immediately began to arm wrestle. 

“Just like old times, huh?” Luffy grinned, his face going red from the amount of strength it took just to remain equals with Ace. “All that’s missing is that snake that made you scream like a girl!”

Ace scoffed. “That was you, I know because I watched and laughed.” 

The barrel broke under them before a winner could be decided. 

“Looks like we’re equal,” Luffy grinned. A tie wasn't a loss and that was probably the closest he’d ever gotten to winning against Ace. 

“You've gotten so big, you even got stronger!” Ace ruffled Luffy’s hair after knocking his hat away. 

“Well, it has been three years,” Luffy said with a laugh, unbelievably happy to see his big brother. 

“That’s true, have you gone to see Sandman yet?” Ace asked after they hugged. 

“He’s here?” Luffy asked obliviously. 

“Didn’t you open the box he gave us?” Ace shot back. 

“Yeah, I don’t know I thought it might be a mystery thing,” Luffy tipped his head to the side curiously. 

“Man, i’ve got such a dumb baby brother,” Ace sighed dramatically, chuckling at Luffy’s offended look. “He’s over in Rainbase, make sure you drop in and say hi to him. I know he’s excited to see you,” Ace instructed his bumbling kid brother. It didn’t take much for Ace to realize that Luffy  _ still _ had no idea who Sandman really was. Only Luffy could find nothing odd about a random guy coming around and acting as a parent and not question it. 

“I can’t wait to see him too,” Luffy grinned, his eyes shining in happiness. Ace wished he could be there, it seemed to him that Sandman was finally going to spill the beans to Luffy. Ace would have liked to be there to see his head practically implode. 

“Okay, where is your ship? I want to meet the crew crazy enough to accept you as a captain,” Ace teased. 

Luffy shrugged.

“What kind of captain doesn't know where he left his boat?” 

“The fun kind.”

* * *

  
  
  


The group quickly got over the shock of Luffy having such a polite big brother as they traveled with him through the desert. It wasn’t hard to imagine he was related to Luffy when he was so ridiculously powerful. 

All of the crew found they couldn’t help but see how much Luffy adored his brother. He hung on every word Ace said as he entertained them all with stories about his three years with Whitebeard. 

“It’s so weird your on that guys crew,” Luffy said one night after Ace got done telling them all about his first mission as the 2nd Division Commander. 

“I thought you liked him?” Ace said back causally. Neither brother noticed the way the crew froze. It sounded like Ace said Luffy had met  _ the _ Whitebeard before..... that couldn’t be though, right?

“I do, Grandpops is really nice and cool, just thought you hated him,” Luffy said nonchalantly. 

Every jaw dropped and the two brothers finally noticed everyone else around them staring in shock. 

“Excuse me?! GRANDPOPS?” Nami screamed. “ARE YOU TWO RELATED TO WHITEBEARD?!”

Luffy blinked, looking at Nami with big blank eyes. “No-“

“He’s our Sandman’s dad. Luffy only met him once, same with me before I joined,” Ace waved away their question without ever  _ really _ answering it. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise after all. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, who is this Sandman guy?” Zoro spoke up from his spot. He wasn’t inclined to move considering Sanji had sat by him. 

“Yeah, we’ve been hearing a lot about him and Luffy never gives us a straight answer!” Ussop complained. 

“I’d also be interested in knowing why a resident of my kingdom was raising two kids in the East,” Vivi muttered. 

Ace smirked at the young pirates, loving the suspense. He wished so bad that he could be there when Sandman reveals everything! They were going to freak!

“Fraid’ I can’t tell you much. He showed up on our island when I was eight and kinda adopted me and took care of Luffy and I, can’t say more than that,” Ace explained, coyly managing to not lie a single time. Zoro and Sanji both gave Ace a look that said they knew what he was doing but didn’t say anything about it. 

A few of Luffy’s crew whined about the lack of details while Luffy laughed heartily over it all. 

“You’ll just have to wait, I’m sure he’ll make himself known to Luffy before you even think of leaving,” Ace promised. 

* * *

  
  


Viví smiled even as she held her bruised cheek, Luffy had been the leader today. He’d forced her to see reason and helped her feel as if she could rely on others. 

They were going to find Crocodile and cut off the head of the snake. No more trying for diplomacy with the rebel army, just a good old fashioned punishment for a villian! 

Vivi was glad that this meant that Luffy might also be able to see his parental figure, or whoever this Sandman person was. Luffy was equal parts excited to see this mystery man, and furiously preparing to fight Crocodile. 

Vivi felt her lip quiver as she thought of Crocodile. It had been a shock to find out he was behind all of this, it had even broken her heart just a bit. Crocodile had become something of a kind uncle to her over the years. 

Once when she’d been small, he’d been cold to her, even seemingly hating her. But then he’d come back from a business trip and he’d suddenly been rather kind to her. She could still remember the first time he’d pat her on the head, encouraging her Sand Clan activities. 

He’d begun opening up to her after that, brought her small gifts from his travels, and even happily took a drawing she made for him. Why was he doing this? Had he only pretended to care about her?! 

She had thought of him as family... apparently he was only playing her for a fool. 

Rainbase appeared in the distance and Luffy again grew rambunctious as he declared it was time to kick the Warlords ass. 

Zoro nodded in agreement as Ussop tried to explain to Luffy that he needed to lay low, Baroque Works knew their identities and probably knew they were in the country as well. 

“Well no matter what I’ll protect Vivi, and Nami!” Sanji cooed at the two girls. His eyes sparkled happily and Zoro rolled his eyes. Neither girl liked the man in that way! Why did Sanji dote on them?! “You two girls can call me ‘Prince’!” 

Zoro quirked an eyebrow as he couldn’t help but think of Sanji in Royal attire. The blonde would certainly look good like that, his hair sparkling and his handsome grin completing the look. 

“Prince,” Zoro muttered as his mind played into the fantasy of being a knight to Sanji’s prince. Fighting side by side. 

Sanji immediately flushed when he heard Zoro’s deep voice call him prince. The word churned his stomach in a pleasing way that confused him. That confusion pissed him off! 

“Don’t make me kick your ass!” Sanji roared to rid himself of the blush. 

Zoro only plugged his ears so he could better concentrate on the fantasy running through his mind. 

The moment someone said the word water they, of course, lost Luffy as he went running ahead. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Hey, that’s a Banana Gator!” Luffy called when Vivi pointed out the building Crocodile was in. They were being chased yet again, nothing ever changed when Luffy was the captain. 

Vivi gave Luffy a confused look before deciding his Sandman must have told him about the Alabasta native animal. They quickly decided that they all needed to split up. 

Chaos reigned as they all ran around town trying to converge at Rain Dinners. 

Smoker chased them right into the casino. 

Crocodile chuckled as he watched the chaos from the security system. Luffy surely didn’t do anything in half measures, coming in and demanding to kick his own parents ass. Not that Luffy knew he was his parent. 

“Sir?” Robin asked as she got up to take care of the situation. 

“ _ Invite _ Straw Hat to my office. The rest to the VIP area,” Crocodile grinned. “And have the cooks prepare that special meal I’ve had them preparing for.” 

Robin nodded. She was certainly curious about how this was going to go down. Crocodile's son didn’t seem to be on his side, what was the plan here? 

Robin headed upstairs and informed the manager to show the pirates into the VIP area before heading through a secret passage to wait at the trap. She didn’t think anyone would fall for such an obvious trap but Crocodile assured her that it would work on Straw Hat. 

Robin waited around the dead end that would trap the rival crew and almost couldn’t believe it when she heard the Straw Hat boy yell that they were pirates so, of course, they should turn right. It looked like Crocodile knew his son rather well. 

They didn’t get the time to react before the floor was collapsing and Robin was using her power to shove Straw Hat through a secret passage that led right to Crocodiles office. Now she only had to collect Princess Vivi. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Zoro! What good is a sword against a guy that’s literally made of smoke!” Nami yelled as Zoro got ready to attack Smoker. 

Crocodile chuckled, Luffy had built himself a very interesting little crew. The girl was very smart, the long nosed boy surely made some good points, and the swordsman seemed very loyal. It warmed his heart that the first thing they asked when they fell was where Luffy was, concern for his well-being obvious. 

“That’s correct,” Crocodile called to them, letting his presence be known. “Give it up now and play nice children.” 

All of them, pirates and solitary Marine included, sneered at the back of his chair. Fear, hesitation, and bloodlust filled the air. 

“How about we all get along?” Crocodile asked, still watching his Bananawani pets through the glass. He’d certainly miss them when this was all over. 

“Crocodile,” Smoker, Crocodile’s chosen Marine, glared. His voice was harsh with hatred. 

Crocodile turned in his chair and faced the cage, he grinned at them. Silently he appraised worthiness as his child’s crew. 

They were all a bit lanky, inexperienced definitely but they had a foundation to someday become very formidable. Good, very good. They’d need to be pushed to grow stronger, to help Luffy accomplish his goal. Crocodile was willing to be that push if it meant Luffy was kept safe on these turbulent seas. 

The girl and the long nosed boy both seemed beyond terrified but the swordsman was calm. Definitely the first mate, hopefully he’d continue to back and protect Luffy for a long time to come. 

“So, he’s one of the Seven Warlords?” The Swordsman asked, almost rhetorical. 

“He looks as despicable as I imagined,” Smoker growled through his two cigars. 

Crocodile chuckled, liking this man but still not enough to entrust his eldest to him. But that seemed more like his parental instincts not liking that his little boy had a crush. Ace might be grown but that didn’t mean Crocodile wanted to see him start dating! “You really are a wild dog, eh Smoker?” 

Smoker only glared at him. None of them said anything so Crocodile continued. 

“You’re exactly the man I hoped you’d be, all of you are everything I need. I promise this will all make sense soon. Once our guests of honor have arrived,” Crocodile told them. He couldn’t help the almost cruel grin on his face. That was just his face honestly. He was simply an intimidating guy. 

“Guests of honor?” The redhead said as the doors opened and a loud cry filled the room. 

“CROCODILE!”

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy felt like he was running through a maze! He had been pushed into these mystery hallways and had been turned around ever since! 

Suddenly lighted turned on, bright neon arrows pointing him down a pathway and even signs that instructed him that Crocodile was that way. 

“What nice hallways!” Luffy cheered as he went sprinting in the direction the arrows pointed. 

Soon enough he was jumping out and into a bigger hallway with a large door on one side. 

“Luffy!” Vivi cried as she struggled against the Miss All Sunday ladies hold. Luffy growled and threw a punch which was dodged. The dark haired woman released Vivi as she dodged it, so Luffy counted it as a win. 

“Crocodile is waiting for you through those doors,” Robin said quickly and calmly, redirecting the boy immediately by showing him his true target. Robin had to admit that she was interested in how this  _ reunion _ would go down. 

Luffy glared at the woman before he turned to Vivi. 

“I’m going to kick his ass, so just stay behind me!” He assured her before running full force at the doors. He kicked them open with a high spirited cry, “CROCODILE!” 

Crocodile looked up and waited for the moment of recognition. Luffy’s eyes locked onto his and after a moment they widened out of a glare and into that adorable excited look of his. His snarl swelled into a goofy grin that took up more than half his face, shining brighter than the sun. A happy cry escaped his lips as Crocodile stood and opened his arms as a clear invitation for a hug. 

“SANDMAN! I MISSED YOU!” Luffy yelled as he rocketed past his dumbstruck crew in a cage and hit Crocodile full force in the chest and hugged the man. 

“Luffy, I’ve been waiting for you,” Crocodile sighed into his youngest son's hair, gripping him tightly into a hug. “I’ve been waiting for you to save me.” 


	20. Long Awaited Comversation

“SANDMAN?!” Nami screamed, the first to snap out of her shock. Her jaw was still on the floor, Zoro, and Ussop’s included. Even Smoker looked slightly shocked by this strange turn of events. 

“EXCUSE ME, SAVE YOU?!” Vivi screamed indignantly as she pulled out her peacock slashers, preparing for a fight. “LUFFY! That’s Crocodile!” She yelled at the dark haired pirate, still hugging  _ the enemy! _

Luffy pulled away from his Sandman, blinking in confusion up at Vivi and then to his friends that were caged for some reason. “But how could my Sandman be Crocodile? My Sandman is a good guy!” 

Crocodile sighed, knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation. 

“Lu,” Crocodile called his youngest son's attention with an affectionate pat on the shoulder. 

The pirates, Princess, and Marine all looked shocked by the soft nickname Crocodile called the young boy. 

“Don’t call him that!” Vivi screamed. Everything came bubbling up again, the way she had been manipulated and made to think he cared about her! He was doing that to Luffy too!  _ “Crocodile!”  _ Viví cried in enraged anguish. 

She ran at the man, if Luffy was too confused to attack then she would! 

“PEACOCK SLASHER!” Vivi hurled her attack, the blade piercing Crocodile’s head. It exploded into sand. 

“It’s no good,” Smoker whispered. 

“Hey! Vivi! Why are you attacking Sandman!” Luffy yelled at his friend, clenching his fists in anger. 

“Luffy! That man is Crocodile! Didn’t you say you were going to kick his ass!?” Nami yelled from the cage, shaking the bars as she tried to snap her captain back into protect mode. At this rate Luffy was going to be manipulated into Crocodile’s side! 

Zoro remained quiet, taking in this strange situation. Luffy was not the type of person to love and care for evil people, Ace seemed to have a good head on his shoulders too. If this man was ‘Sandman’ then Zoro would trust in his captain's judgement and wait for the explanation. 

Luffy looked torn, his gaze snapping between the headless Crocodile, the snarling Vivi, and his trapped friends. He didn’t understand and it was making his head hurt. 

Sandman wouldn’t harm him, Luffy knew this as an indisputable fact but everyone was calling him Crocodile and that was a bad guy that hurt Vivi... Luffy was indescribably confused. 

Crocodile shifted into sand, reforming behind Vivi. 

“Let’s all calm down, we’re confusing Luffy,” Crocodile sighed, shooting his son a concerned look. Luffy was a child of action and quick decisions, he decided who was the bad guy and punched. All of this he says-she says was most likely hurting his head. “Sit.” Crocodile forced the princess into a seat and backed away. 

Crocodile turned to Luffy and brushed his hair back. “Luffy, are you hungry? Why don’t we sit down and I can explain this situation to you while we eat?” 

Luffy pouted, looking up at the man who had been his everything as a child. This was a man that bandaged his scrapes, told him bedtime stories, and held him in his darkest moments. Sandman wouldn’t do anything like this, so hesitantly Luffy nodded. 

“Thank you Luffy,” Crocodile smiled, even as Luffy’s dark eyes swirled with confusion and the pricklings of hurt. “I promise this will all make sense, just like when you were little, I will explain this to you.”

Luffy nodded, still seemingly getting his bearings of the situation. Luffy’s face had gone blank, his eyes big and taking everything in, all telltale signs that Luffy was trying to figure everything out in his own way. 

“Robin, have the food brought in,” Crocodile ordered the woman and she nodded. It took a moment, men came in to bring tray after tray of heaping amounts of food, all of them Luffy’s favorites. A table was even set up near the cage for the crew and Marine to be able to reach some. 

“He’s feeding us as well?” Usopp asked, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to feel in this situation. “Think it’s poisoned?!” He gasped. 

Zoro shook his head, if this man wanted them dead, he wouldn’t use poison. Unafraid he took one of the chunks of meat and bit into it. It didn’t go unnoticed by him that everything was catered to Luffy. The love cook would have a conniption over the lack of vegetables. 

“Don’t eat that! This is a very serious situation!” Nami yelled at him. 

“What a high spirited girl,” Crocodile chuckled, leading Luffy over to sit by the cage, Robin moving Vivi over there as well. “Now everyone be quiet, sit, and eat. You too Robin, I have a lot to explain.” 

Luffy sat, his eyes focused on Crocodile and not even reaching for the food. 

Robin quirked a brow, not having thought that she’d be included in this part. She moved to sit, cautious and gripping her secret stash of water in case this was the moment she needed to finally run from Crocodile. 

Crocodile nodded, looking from each person and making sure he had their full attention. He’d practiced how he’d begin this conversation many times over the years. He’d wrote script after script and still had no idea how he could even start. Nervously he shined his hook on his hand, and sighed deeply. 

His eyes met Luffy’s, and Crocodile gulped.  _ Here we go. _

“Luffy, 17 years ago someone of great importance was stolen from me,” Crocodile began, looking at the young boy meaningfully. “Do you remember how we met?”

Luffy tilted his head, nodding. “You snuck into my room on my fifth birthday,” Luffy answered. Zoro raised a brow and the other two of his crew looked horrified. The Marine for some reason grew angry. 

“Do you make a habit of corrupting young minds?!” Smoker yelled, outraged that this Warlord was probably the reason for Straw Hat and Ace’s piracy!

“No, as I told Luffy’s grandfather years ago, I would have been proud no matter the path Luffy chose.” Crocodile smiled and brushed Luffy’s hair back again. He couldn’t help it, Luffy had always been adorable. 

“Sandman, why are you hurting Vivi’s kingdom?” Luffy asked, surprisingly getting everyone back on track. 

“I’ll get to that,” Crocodile assured him, noticing the way Vivi clenched her fist, glaring at him as her rage built. “Luffy, do you remember that trip we took?”

“The one to see Grandpops?” Luffy asked. 

“Oh my god! That’s right!” Nami gasped. “This guy is Whitebeard’s son!” She pointed at Crocodile. 

“WHAT!? THAT'S RIGHT!” Usopp screamed in panic. 

“Excuse me?!” Smoker gasped. 

“Wait, Whitebeard counts all his crew as sons, even the ones that leave his crew. He isn’t actually his son,” Zoro assured them. 

“No, I am his biological son,” Crocodile shrugged, finding some amusement in the shell shocked looks of everything except for Luffy. Robin seemed wide eyed and for once actually surprised, the Marine seemed to be calculating what this could mean for the world, and Luffy’s crew looked fit to faint. Only Princess Vivi kept her expression of rage. “May I continue?” 

Luffy gave a nod of his head, a seriousness set on his face. “You're talking about that trip to the Mingo’ right?” 

“Yes,” Crocodile confirmed. “You see Luffy when you were five I made a deal with that man to find that person that was stolen from me.” Crocodile stood pulling off his shirt and showing his back. The brand pulsed as all eyes zeroed in on it. “That deal was made on that trip with you Luffy, I’ve been branded as his slave.” Crocodile buttoned up his shirt and turned around, taking in the faces before him. 

The swordsman seemed interested, his face betraying nothing. The Marine seemed angry, for what, Crocodile didn’t know. The long nosed boy seemed to have calmed down, his eyes drawn and back suddenly straight and strong. Robin looked horrified, and the princess unchangingly upset. The redhead had the most interesting reaction. She had her mouth cupped with one hand, empathy in her eyes as her other hand clutched at her shoulder.  _ Had she been enslaved before? _

Luffy... his eyes were covered by the rim of his hat, his jaw set in anger. 

“Where is he?” Luffy’s voice was harsh and left no room for argument. “I’ll kick his ass!”

“No!” Crocodile immediately placed his hands on Luffy’s shoulders and kneeled down in front of him. “No Lu, you aren’t anywhere close to his level yet. I can’t even beat him back!”

“But you said you were waiting for me to save you! How do I do that if I don’t kick his ass!” Luffy growled, looking up and seemingly deeply upset to find out that he’d been suffering for so long. 

“I have a plan, a plan I’ve been working on for 12 years. You play an important role Luffy, and you will free me.” Crocodile pet his cheek, savoring one of the last moments he’d have with his boy for a very long time. 

Luffy set his eyes in determination. 

“Excuse me, but I think we’d all like to know why exactly you traded yourself to someone as a slave. Who is so important?” Zoro spoke up, breaking the tender moment. 

Crocodile soothed his hair back and took a moment to calm himself. 

“I was looking for my child,” Crocodile spoke softly, his eyes not leaving Luffy. “Lu, 17 years ago you were taken from me and 12 years ago I made a deal to find you again.”

Crocodile didn’t take in the reactions of anyone else, only looked at Luffy. He’d been dreaming of this moment for years. Luffy seemed to not quite understand for a moment, his face blank before his jaw dropped to the floor. 

“WHAT?! NO WAY, YOU'RE MY D-DAD!?” Luffy yelled in surprise. 

“Called it,” Zoro smirked as Usopp fell over in shock and Nami began babbling about traveling with the bloodline of  _ the  _ Whitebeard. 

“Close,” Crocodile shrugged. “The important thing is that you stay far, far away from that man Lu,” Crocodile stated very seriously. 

“Why?” The Marine ended up being the one to ask. 

“Because that man is obsessed with me. He’s been trying for years to find leverage to force my compliance. If he knew Luffy or Ace existed, he’d come after them. Not to kill, but to force you both into his twisted family, so he finally has control over me. Stay away from him Luffy.” 

Luffy’s face twisted into a pout, folding his arms and looking incredibly upset. 

Crocodile sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re going to go and try to fight him the first opportunity you get, aren’t you?”

Luffy grinned innocently. “Mhm!” 

“At least he’s honest,” the swordsman laughed with a smirk. Crocodile could see in his eyes that if his captain asked it he’d take up the impossible task of taking down Doflamingo. 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Crocodile sighed. “Just do me a favor and don’t go hunting him down, I’m sure with your luck you’ll encounter him when the right time comes.” 

“What the hell does that mean?!” The redhead shouted, putting her hands on her hips. 

“You’re all his crew, you more than anyone should have noticed that Luffy tends to be exactly where he needs to be,” Crocodile said with a resigned sigh. Luffy was always somehow in the fated place to accomplish his goals or to meet someone that pushed him further. It was really quite astonishing. 

“Point taken,” the long nosed boy said with a serious nod. The redhead and the swordsman both seemed to silently agree, even the Marine looked as if he understood. 

“How does any of this have to do with the crimes you’ve committed against my kingdom!” Vivi finally snapped, sick to death of the way Crocodile seemed to be shifting the blame. 

  
  


“It has everything to do with your country Princess,” Crocodile spoke softly, looking over to the enraged girl. 

“YOU KILLED IGARAM!” Vivi screeched. Tears began to pool in her eyes at the thought of the man’s death. 

“Robin, did you actually kill someone I sent you to? I sent you because you never actually kill anyone,” Crocodile asked the woman curiously. She normally did her best to seem like she was following orders but refrained from killing. 

“You knew I did that?!” Robin’s eyes widened almost fearfully. 

“Please, I raised two kids. Nothing and no one has more secrets and evil plots than preteens,” Crocodile huffed, it had been easy to see Robin's ulterior motives. It had been like he was trained to figure out who was plotting to steal from the cookie jar by his rambunctious children. 

Luffy pouted unhappily. “We weren’t  _ that _ bad,” He muttered. 

Crocodile raised a brow at him. “Luffy, in the last 17 years I’ve been told you died four times, you’ve been mauled by a bear, tried to adopt a warthog, then tried to join the warthogs pack when you couldn’t eat them because you somehow became friends. Do you even realize how many times you followed a kidnapper or pervert for food? You are an adorable ball of sunshine Luffy, but you are a parental nightmare personified.” 

“Amen,” the crew all nodded, seemingly all exhausted. 

Luffy gave his crew offended looks and grumbled. He caught onto Vivi’s anger for how the conversation derailed and seemingly remembered that he was also upset by that man’s ‘death’. 

“Why did you kill the tube hair guy?” Luffy asked moodily. 

Crocodile looked to Robin for the answer. “Did you kill him?”

“N-no,” Robin stuttered seemingly uncomfortable by how much Crocodile seemed to know. She couldn’t even take in how bat shit crazy Crocodile’s son seemed because she was so shocked by this turn of events. 

“Igaram... i-is alive?” Vivi looked like she’d been punched in the gut, relief clear in her face. 

“Apparently so,” Crocodile muttered in satisfaction. He didn’t really care if someone died but he didn’t want Luffy to deal with death. Although Luffy was a pirate, he was going to have to learn that he couldn’t protect everyone at some point. 

Luffy grinned, at last put at ease and no longer confused. He reached out and grabbed a large hunk of meat and began to eat. 

“You seem like you couldn’t care either way,” The Marine growled, groveling at the Warlord. 

“Honestly I couldn’t,” Crocodile admitted. “I realize I have a lack of empathy for most people, and I am not ashamed of that. If I wasn’t a parent I probably would be planning on murdering all of you.” Crocodile barely minded the stricken looks on two of Luffy’s crewmen, or the hateful glare of the Marine. Vivi seemed to at least be calming down. 

Everyone remained quiet for a moment before the swordsman decided to speak. 

“Can’t help but notice you never call yourself a father,” Zoro said with narrowed eyes. He didn’t even need to mention that the man hadn’t even confirmed that he was Luffy’s father earlier, only a parent. 

“Observant, aren’t you?” Crocodile sighed. 

“Wait, Zoro what do you mean?” Nami asked, thinking about the conversation and realizing that he never did say he was Luffy’s father. “Oh shit.”

“What’s going on now?” Usopp muttered with a growing headache. 

Robin looked over Crocodile with a sense of understanding. “Have any of you heard the term transgender before?” She asked the room as a whole. 

Crocodile waited as the word sunk in and immediately the screaming began.

“WHAT?!” 

“HE’S LUFFY’S MOM?!” 

“Holy shit!” 

“No way!” 

So many voices were tangling up together Crocodile couldn’t tell who was who. 

Vivi looked as if she couldn’t handle anything else ever again, the Marine had regressed into holding his head as he tried to understand this situation, he grumbled irritably in the corner. 

Luffy’s crew just seemed dead on their feet, done with life and mostly this conversation, all except the Swordsman who was taking it all rather well. 

Luffy was the only one whose reaction mattered to Crocodile. He chanced a glance at him and Luffy had his head tilted to the side, an intense concentration he sometimes had showing on his face. Crocodile felt like Luffy could leer into his soul when he got that look. 

“Hm,” Luffy hummed, frowning. “Sandman is a man, so he’s my dad,” he decided with a firm nod of his head. 

“But Luffy, he gave birth to you...” the girl told him, putting a hand through the bars to lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“But he’s a man, so he’s my dad,” Luffy stated with no room for argument. 

Crocodile felt tears mist in his eyes and a soft smile curl over his lips.  _ His boy,  _ this brilliant, amazing, incredibly accepting child.... he was a wonder; a marvel that made everything in Crocodile's life worth it. 

Zoro gave a light smirk, seeing the way Luffy’s easy acceptance of Crocodile’s gender made the man melt. It really showed off how tense the man had been. 

“Lu,” Crocodile placed a hand on Luffy’s crum covered cheek. God, he never thought he could love another person as much as he loved Luffy in that moment. 

Luffy grinned and Crocodile grabbed a napkin to clean up the young boy’s messy cheeks. 

“Sandman!” Luffy whined the moment Crocodile began wiping up his face. “I’m a captain now!” His face heated in embarrassment. 

“Yes, and you’re still the same messy eater you’ve always been. How exactly do you get more food on your face than in that massive stomach of yours?” Crocodile laughed at him. Luffy struggled half heartedly, pouting as Crocodile finished cleaning up his face. “You have a cook right? Are you eating enough?”

“Mhm!” Luffy smiled brightly. “I have the best cook! And he’s really strong!”

Everything faded away for Crocodile for a moment. His focus wholly on his son.

“That’s good, you’ve got a lot of strong people? They can handle themselves? The Grandline is a perilous place, there will be many battles, and not any of them easy.” Crocodile looked up to Luffy’s crew and saw the way they all hardened their resolve, he liked this crew. “You are a smart boy, in a very odd way, but still very smart. I have little doubt that you will be the king, my little Lu.” 

Luffy seemed to glow at the praise, bouncing in his seat from the happiness. 

“I’m gonna do it Sandman! My crew is strong and we will do it!” Luffy proclaimed. 

“I know,” Crocodile sat back and clutched his hands together, everything else rushing back to him. “Make sure to say hello to your Grandpops for me when you cross the Red Line again, alright?” 

Luffy tilted his head, curious. “Why don’t you say hi to him?” 

Crocodile felt a small tug in his chest, but his determination didn’t wane. This was for the good of his children, for Alabasta, and for himself. He couldn’t be selfish here. 

“Princess, are you aware of what a Poneglyph is?” Crocodile asked instead of answering Luffy. He turned his attention back to the blue haired girl, seeing that she’d mostly calmed down now, but that was probably due to how much information had been revealed. 

“N-no,” she stuttered, not knowing how to process all of this. 

“Robin?” Crocodile motioned for the woman to explain. 

Robin hesitantly looked around, narrowing her eyes at Crocodile since she still didn’t quite know what the man had  _ really  _ been planning. It wasn’t like her to get caught off guard like this. “They are steles detailing the history of the world, as far as I know I’m the only one that can translate them.” 

“And there is one in this county, detailing a weapon of world ending proportions,” Crocodile added. 

Smoker jerked his head up from where he’d had it hanging in his hands, thinking he’d discovered the plot here. “And you're going to use the coup to get that weapon, fight off that man you're so afraid of, and grow your pirate crew without the Marines being able to do a damn thing!” 

Crocodile’s looked to Vivi, seeing the hurt, betrayal, and strangely, hope in her eyes. After everything that had been revealed, she was hoping that maybe, possibly, what they had hadn’t been a lie. 

Crocodile smiled at her, remembering how adorable she’d been as a young girl. How he’d given her pointers on her attacks, how he carried her on his shoulders, even once getting swept up in following her around to make sure she was alright with her father. He had known this plan would hurt her but he hoped this part could make it at least a little better. 

“No, that's what I need it to appear to be,” Crocodile said, looking right at the young Princess. He watched the hope grow stronger in her eyes, waiting for his full explanation. “Vivi, did you know that the presence of a Poneglyph in your country, especially this specific one, has caused your family to be watched for generations?”

“Watched?” Vivi asked. 

“Yes Vivi, spies and government operatives. Even kidnapping attempts, you remember when you were almost taken when out playing with your little sand clan?” 

“Yeah, you and my father came and saved me,” Vivi admitted, smiling at the memory. Even if everything happening confused her, that was still a nice memory. 

“They were hired by the World Government Vivi, those monsters aren’t above brainwashing a little girl to become their puppet. They’ve been trying to place someone they control on the throne of this country for decades.” Crocodile explained, ignoring how the Marine has begun to rant and rave about Crocodile slandering the World Government. 

“Okay, I can believe all that but why exactly do you care?” The redhead asked. 

“Oy Nami! Don’t insult him, he is generously not killing us!” The long nosed boy whispered. 

“Why do you care?” Robin repeated the question. 

“Because even though I came here with the intent to take over this country, Alabasta has become my home. These are my people, and I’m going to protect them.” Crocodile stood paced back to his desk and then back, feeling tense again. “The reason I had for not giving a shit about others was relieved when I found Luffy again.”

“What exactly is the end game here? What was all of this for?!” Smoker finally yelled in frustration. This damn pirate was sitting here making it seem like he was the hero of this situation! “Do you realize what is going to happen for locking up a Marine Captain?! They will strip you of your Warlord status and throw you in Impel down!”

“That, Little Captain, is the goal,” Crocodile smirked up at him. “I put a loop hole in that deal I made. If I lose my Warlord status, then he must let me go.”

The Marine's narrowed his eyes. “You’d still go to prison, and how do you know he’ll even respect that?!” 

“Because he’s respected our deal so far, trust that I know exactly what he wants from me, and it isn’t as an unwilling partner,” Crocodile looked at Luffy, spotting the way he was beginning to frown. “Don’t be upset, I have an in with someone. I’ve already paid my buy out, I’ll be released in five years and then I’ll be a civilian. I’ll be able to do what I always wanted, make a home for you and Ace to come back too.” Crocodile ruffled Luffy’s black hair with a smile. 

“You brought him here to beat you,” Robin observed, everything clicking into place. 

“Yes,” Crocodile confirmed. “Luffy, you and your crew want to save Vivi’s country? Then you’ll have to defeat me before I ruin it. If you do you’ll save this country, and me.”

“What about the Poneglyph?” Robin asked. That was the only reason she was here, if he wasn’t going to get it for her then she might as well leave!

“Cobra is going to show us to it, we’ll have to make it seem like it’s by force, but once you read it I need you to say it’s only history. Unimportant history at that. That will get the government off Corba’s back,” Crocodile told her the role she’d play in this. 

“My father knew about this?!” Vivi gasped, thinking of all the people that had suffered. 

“Yes, once I’m defeated I have people that will leak the information that all my ‘heroic’ actions were his doing. The water donations, the medical aid, all of it. That will restore faith in him,” Crocodile assured her. 

“Once I leave here you must all pretend you know none of this, if  _ that man _ finds out that I orchestrated this... it would be bad. All of you have a part to play, but most important is Luffy must be the one to defeat m-“

“No.” The single word caused all eyes to snap to Luffy. He looked indignant and frustrated. 

“What do you mean no?” 

“No! I don’t want to win a fixed fight!” Luffy declared. 

“Luffy! Your dad is offering to-“

“Nami!” Luffy shot her a look that said to not interfere. Luffy looked back to Crocodile and folded his arms. “I’m not going to have a pretend fight.”

Crocodile chuckled and raised a brow. “Oh, did you think that just because I gave birth to you that I’d let you off easy?” Crocodile smiled darkly at Luffy. “You, my son, will have to defeat me under your own power, I will not be  _ letting _ you win.” 

Luffy grinned back, growing excited again. 

“In fact,” Crocodile pulled a Sea Prism Stone handcuff from his pocket and quick as a snake latched it onto one of his left wrist. “You’ll have to escape from here, from the death trap I’ve set up, all by yourself. The kid gloves have come off now, you said it yourself, you’re a pirate captain now.” 

“What?!” Nami screamed, looking around for whatever horrible thing was going to happen. She had just lowered her guard too!  _ Why is Luffy’s family all crazy?! _

“Sounds like fun,” Zoro grinned. He was also happy to not be fighting a fixed fight. 

Crocodile chuckled at their reactions. “Be warned the only ones that know of this are everyone in this room, Bon Clay, and Daz Bones. All my other forces will try and stop you.” 

“I knew Bon-Chan was a good guy! And Bonesy! He’s here too?” Luffy giggled more to himself. 

“Why am I being included in this?” The Marine asked with a festering grumble. 

Crocodile considered the Marine for a moment. “Because my eldest assured me you were a good person, and if someone is going to get a promotion out of this, I’d like it to not be a monster.” 

The Marines face colored for a moment before clearing his throat uncomfortably. “Promotion?” He asked instead of commenting on the fact that Ace spoke of him. 

“You think the World Government will allow a pirate group to take credit for freeing a country from a Warlord? A paid government dog? No, if I did this right then they will be laying that honor on you, and promoting you when this is all over.” 

“I don’t want it!” Smoker yelled. “Not unless I actually did it!” 

“Too bad, deal with it like a big boy,” Crocodile snapped. He stood, this conversation was over. “Robin, we have a Poneglyph to see.” 

“Ri-right, of course,” Robin stood, feeling a little unsteady but for the first time in a long time she didn’t feel in danger either. 

“And  _ captain,  _ if you break my son's heart, know for a fact that I will tear you limb from limb,” Crocodile spoke with a dark smirk, making sure to look the white haired man right in the eye. 

The man gasped at him, his face turning red as Luffy’s crew all gave him curious looks. Luffy just laughed in a very Luffy like fashion. Vivi raised a brow and giggled a bit. 

Crocodile showed them all the key, dropping it down into the Bananawani den as he explained the challenge they’d face in order to get out. 

“Now I must be going, and just so you know, this room will be destroyed in about an hour. You all better hurry,” Crocodile smirked at them. Luffy grinned at the challenge. 

He did plan to leave right then and there but a thought, a horrible fear really, grasped at him. 

“One last thing, Luffy,” Crocodile called his boy's attention. “There is someone that has recently shown his hand, he used to be a crew member under my father, but he betrayed him. Under no circumstances is he to ever find out about our connection,” Crocodile spoke very seriously. Crocodile would rather Doflamingo find out about Luffy than Teach! “He goes by the name Blackbeard.”

“That’s the guy Ace is hunting,” Luffy muttered. “Why?” 

“Because unlike Doflamingo, Blackbeard doesn’t care who is willing and who isn’t and as far as I can tell, he wants to use the Whitebeard legacy. I’m no longer his type, but you are Luffy, if you ever encounter him, run.” 

“Who is willing? What does that mean?” Luffy asked in confusion. He’d always been very innocent, he hadn’t even had his first kiss because he thought it would be ‘cheating’. 

The others at least seemed to understand, and looked as if they got how important this message was. 

“I got away before he could do anything, but he won’t let the chance slip by again. So keep the knowledge of Luffy linage secret for god's sake,” Crocodile turned then, almost getting out before his mini snail began to ring. 

“You’ve called the damn restaurant,” the Voice spoke. Crocodile recognized the voice as the one that told him Luffy was dead. 

“Who might this be?” 

“Mr. Prince,” the man on the other end chuckled. 

“Prince,” Zoro mumbled, thinking again of how good the Love Cook would look as a prince. 

Crocodile smirked, seeing his son’s crew already taking the initiative was encouraging. “Well then Mr. Prince-“

“Arck!” Zoro jumped, concern leaping to the forefront of his mind as it sounded like Sanji had just been attacked. 

“That idiot!” Zoro yelled, hoping he was okay. “I’ll kill him if he got hurt!” 

Someone explained that they caught Sanji and Crocodile told them he was coming before hanging up. 

“Looks like I have the rest of your crew to deal with, Luffy from this moment on I’m your enemy. Defeat me if you can, I’m counting on you.” 

Luffy beamed as a Bananawani began to ready itself to attack. 

“Kay! Bye Sandman! I’ll kick your ass later!” 

Crocodile chuckled as him and Robin left. 

_ Here we go.  _


	21. Fate and Hero's

Luffy dodged to the side, barely able to hold himself up with the handcuff on his wrist, which he now knew was Sea Prism Stone and could take away his strength. Basically it was a mystery stone and Luffy didn’t like it!

He dodged again, the Bananawani chomping at him as it continued to viciously attack. Luffy had been able to distract the thing while dodging it long enough for Vivi to get away. They’d decided the best course of action was for her to go get help. 

Luffy was having a hard enough time not being eaten with most of his strength stolen without having to protect Vivi too. 

“Luffy! Try to bait it into biting the cage!” Nami suggested. He did his best, running around and yelling that the animal was a stupid banana. When it bit the cage the stupid thing broke the animals teeth instead of breaking itself. 

“Stupid cage!” Luffy glared at it before having to jump away from a second Bananawani. This fight was getting hard, the water was up to his knees and the sea stone wasn’t helping his already waning energy. 

Zoro held his hand clenched on the hilt of his sword, he hated seeing Luffy struggle like this while he couldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t even sure when exactly he’d grown so attached to Luffy or this crew of people but if one of them died Zoro would bring hell screaming up to this Earth. He didn’t like to show it but he considered himself to be this crew's protector, and the fact that he couldn’t help Luffy, or even see if Sanji was alright killed him. 

“Luffy, look out!” Usopp screamed, snapping Zoro’s attention back to his struggling captain. Luffy had stumbled, barely managed to keep himself upright, he was almost bitten in half by the giant Bananawani. A blur of black and blue raced passed the cage and Zoro drew a breath of relief as Sanji intercepted the Bananawani and kept Luffy from certain death. 

“Sanji!” Nami cried out in relief. Collectively they all looked up to the ruined stairs to see a gleeful Vivi, giving them a thumbs up of a job well done. 

“Yeah! Way to go Vivi!” Usopp yelled with renewed hope that they’d live through this. Zoro always knew that they’d live somehow, he was just glad Sanji hadn’t really been harmed. He knew the blonde was strong but he’d also been alone, even strong people could be surprised from behind. 

He was marginally cool for about five seconds before he began to gush over Nami.  _ Of fucking course! _

“Stupid love cook,” Zoro muttered. 

Everything moved fast after that, the Marine captain told them which monster alligator ate the key, the Mr. 3 guy came out of one of the Bananawani’s mouth, and they  _ convinced _ him to make them a key to the cage and Luffy’s cuff. 

The walls caved in and water was pouring in, and of course his idiot of a Captain was ordering him to save the Marine. 

Honestly with a Captain like Luffy this day felt somehow ordinary. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile marched back to his office, mostly for appearance sake, he had no idea if Doflamingo kept his side of the deal to not send spies. So far Doflamingo seemed to have not but Crocodile wasn’t taking any chances. 

He had to hold in his laughter when he got back to find the office flooded, his  _ prisoners _ gone, and a note on the once thought dead employee. 

“Hm, I may have underestimated your son,” Robin smirked from behind him. 

“Classic mistake,” Crocodile smirked before turning around. “Come, it would be suspicious if I didn’t at least try to eliminate them.”

“Good point,” Robin hummed as she followed him. In normal circumstances Robin would have run by now, but the Poneglyph and her own curiosity kept her rooted here. She hadn’t felt trust like this in a long time, she hadn’t felt trusted like this ever at all! 

One thing was sure, this would be an interesting battle. 

* * *

  
  
  


The hook that pulled Vivi from the crab had come out of nowhere! And before anyone could do much Luffy had switched places with her and was yelling that he’d meet them there. 

The trip to the river was long, considering it was now up to the rest of the crew and Vivi to explain what Crocodile had told them, and who he really was. The fact that the man was transgender actually went over better than him being Luffy’s parent. 

But nothing was more shocking than this whole thing being an elaborate set up to free a man from another and specifically to help Luffy’s pirate career. 

“This guy gave birth to Luffy?” Chopper tilted his head, a certain scientific interest lighting his wide eyes. 

“Incredibly, yes!” Nami was still baffled by how this whole ‘adventure’ was turning out! They’d already met two of Luffy's family and heard about his connection to Whitebeard! She hoped nothing got crazier than this, she wanted to know more about Luffy and his family anyway though. 

Sanji blew out a breath of smoke and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “So were you guys not in danger? If this is all a front to help Luffy and all?”

“No, I think he really would have killed us if we failed to get out,” Zoro confirmed with a wicked grin. Sanji gave him an odd look, especially because they just got done explaining how much Crocodile seemed to love and care for Luffy. “Don’t get me wrong, it would have killed the guy to do it, but he makes an excellent point. Shits about to get real, he wouldn't be doing us any favors by going easy on us.” 

“That seems true enough,” Sanji sighed out a smoky breath. “So what do we do?”

“We fight, we stop the coup, and we all get stronger. Just like Luffy’s  _ Sandman  _ planned for,” Zoro instructed as they neared the river and had to plan on how to get across. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile didn’t try to dodge Luffy’s attacks, knowing how the boy operated after 12 years of raising him. Luffy analyzed, even if he didn’t exactly know it. 

Luffy would try to think through his attacks, using them to figure out how to beat his opponent. Crocodile had watched Luffy do it for years with Ace as his sparring partner, every fight it was like he was collecting information on how to fight better next time. 

So Crocodile let Luffy swing wildly at him, hoping the boy would figure out a way around his logia fruit. God, he felt proud of this kid, his kid. Luffy was just trying so hard, so hard to battle him on an equal playing field, so hard to save Vivi, and him. Luffy felt so much for others, if he cared about someone, and he determined they deserved it, Luffy would always fight so hard for them! 

Luffy was smart in a very odd way, no if's and's, or buts about it! Which was why Crocodile hated what he’d have to do next. 

He’d been lecturing him through the fight, telling him the importance of knowing when to run, when to cut your losses. Luffy wasn’t one to run from danger and Crocodile feared that trait might get him killed someday! 

Finally when it seemed like Luffy had tried every possible route, Crocodile made his move. He hated to do it, he really did, but he made sure his hook didn’t go through anything vital. 

He winced more than Luffy did when his hook stabbed through his stomach. Blood and water from the jug around Luffy’s neck mixed, dripping down into the sand. 

“People are going to try to kill you, Luffy, you can’t just wildly attack anymore. This isn’t the forest of the peaceful East Blue, you have to start fighting smarter.” Crocodile felt as if the hook was in his own stomach as Luffy just looked at him with pure determination. 

Luffy’s hand reached up and gripped his wrist, squeezing so hard that it actually hurt. Some water must have gotten on his wrist, Luffy’s grip was so damn strong. 

Crocodile knew he had to be tough now but it stung to toss Luffy into a quick sand like he was nothing. Watching Luffy struggle with all his might to escape the sand would probably haunt Crocodile for the rest of his days. 

As he and Robin walked away Crocodile had to physically hold himself back from running back to that hole and digging out his precious boy. 

“Would you like me to betray you a little bit?” Robin asked quietly, also having noticed a lingering eye or two on them. Someone was watching them but Crocodile didn’t know who. 

“That be great,” Crocodile whispered back before heading off, trusting that she would make sure Luffy was alright.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


“-check in again once you’ve killed him.”  _ Crocodile sighed as he put the receiver down and rubbed at his eye with his good hand. He loved visiting his sons but the storms raging through the East Blue caused a delay and Crocodile’s lack of sleep. Sitting outside of Dadan’s tiny shack now, trying to get some work done after a day of play, it all just made Crocodile feel even more exhausted.  _

_ Crocodile didn’t react as he felt Luffy sit by his side. He was a little concerned when Liffy didn’t climb into his lap, even at ten Luffy was a very touchy feely kind of child.  _

_ “Luffy?” Crocodile asked as he looked down at the boy. He had his knees tucked close to his chest, his arms holding himself so tight. The straw hat, that was still too big for his head, was covering his face in the distinctive way he did when upset.  _

_ “Sandman?” Luffy’s voice sounded so small and confused. Crocodile didn’t know why until he remembered he’d just ordered a man killed. Had Luffy heard that? _

_ “Yes?” Crocodile asked, hoping Luffy was upset because of literally anything other than having overheard him.  _

_ “Are... are you a bad guy?” Luffy asked, voice so sad. He squeezed himself tighter, looking so small and vulnerable.  _

_ Crocodile wanted to say so many things. He wanted to assure Luffy that he’d never hurt him, that he’d move mountains just to keep him smiling!  _

_ But he couldn’t lie to Luffy, Crocodile more than anyone knew his own sins. Luffy and Ace were the only ones on this Earth that Crocodile would never harm. Everyone else, even his father and brothers, he would kill with the right motivation.  _

_ “That...that’s something you decide for yourself,” Crocodile finally decided on. “People are complex Luffy, no one is bad or good definitely. You have to be the one to review what you know, what you see, and decide who to trust on your own.” _

_ Luffy didn’t say anything for a moment before he unwrapped his arms and lunged. Luffy hugged him around his waist, burying his face in Crocodile’s stomach.  _

_ “I don’t think you're a bad guy!” Luffy cried.  _

_ Crocodile smiled, patting his head. “Thank you, Luffy.” _

* * *

  
  
  


Robin took a moment to scan the distance, looking for who was watching her. They’d been watching since somewhere in the middle of Crocodile’s and Luffy’s  _ fight _ . 

No one made themselves known so Robin crossed her arms and focused on pushing Crocodile’s son out of the sand. 

He gasped a raspy breath as he was pushed out with multiple hands. Robin looked at him impassively as she pulled him from the sand trap. 

She picked up his hat, the hat that was so important that it became his pirate name. Straw Hat Luffy, what was it about him? 

He changed everything, suddenly Crocodile felt less imposing. Suddenly Robin wasn’t thinking of what her escape route should be if the man turned on her. 

Betrayal was her life. It had been since longer than she could remember, if that betrayal was death, or greed, or anywhere in between Robin had learned to be ready for it; because if she didn’t she would be the one buried in the sand. 

She was alive today because she never believed anyone at face value. She looked for the hidden motives and always betrayed others before they could betray her. 

Yet something about the way Crocodile had spoken, the love of a parent risking everything for their child shook Robin to her core. For just a moment Crocodile had the same look in his eyes as her own mother had the day she had found Robin, and then died for her. 

Crocodile was a man, but he’d acted and planned this entire plot with the same motivation and drive as her mom. That love, that pure unadulterated love for a child they created, pushed Robin to trust for the first time in twenty long years. And that terrified her. 

She stood over the heavily breathing boy, watching him with heavy eyes. 

“Thank... you...” he forced out, looking back up at her. 

“Why do you fight?” Robin asked harshly. She just wanted to understand who these people were! How could this one boy change the course of fate this way? “You people with the name of ‘D’, who are you people!?”

The boy looked up at her in confusion. “D?”

“You have no idea what I’m talking about,” Robin sighed. Fingering the straw hat again, noting idly that pieces of the hat seemed older than possible. She looked back down at him and asked one other question, “can I trust him?” 

The boy continued to look at her in confusion before looking away. His breathing had calmed a bit and he seemed to be taking her question seriously after realizing who she was talking about. 

“Decide that for yourself,” he stated. 

Robin didn’t like that answer, she had survived most of her life by assuming no one was trustworthy. Now she was being told to make that decision for herself. What if she didn’t trust herself to see the good in anyone at this point? 

“I found you!” The voice of the princess’s guard called. Robin looked back and briefly noted that he must have been the one watching them this whole time. “Where is Vivi-sama?!”

Robin quickly assessed that he wasn’t one of the ones that knew about this whole plot and switched into the character she’d been playing. 

“Perfect timing,” she said as she tossed the straw hat on the boy's chest. “Why don’t you save this boy?” Robin began to walk towards her ride. 

“After all, if it wasn’t for him playing the courageous knight, your precious princess would have died before ever reaching here.” Her words caused the knight to pause, glancing at the boy in surprise. “The situation is what it is,” Robin said cryptically as she mounted the Bananawani and began to ride away. 

Pell watched her go with anger and hopelessness. Vivi had to be protected! 

A hand grasped his sleeve and he looked down at the boy he’d been asked to save. He pulled away but the boy’s grip was strong. He looked up, his eyes filled with determination. 

“Meat!” He cried, shocking Pell half to death. 

“H-hey, kid are you alright?” The kid didn’t even seem to hear him, just kept asking for food. “Foods the least of your worries, stay here I’ll get a doctor for you!”

Pell was stopped five steps away by the boys hand, still clutching his sleeve and stretched further than humanly possible. 

“I’m... I’m going to save her,” the kid hissed. “I’m going to b-beat up Crocodile, and save eve-everyone.”

Pell stared in shock, never had he seen someone beaten so low and yet speak with such conviction. It was like his entire life hung in the balance, not Vivi’s and Alabasta. 

“You h-here me?!” He cried. “Meat! I'M GOING TO KICK CROCODILE’S ASS!” 

Pell somehow believed that whole heartedly. This kid was something else. 

* * *

  
  
  


Vivi stood before an army, facing down what felt like her destiny. She was the only thing between the royal army, and the revolution. So many peoples lives were at stake. 

She resented the fact that her father and Crocodile would do this, but in a way she understood why. Her father once told her that sometimes to protect a country's future, one needed to destroy it just a bit. She had no idea at the time that this would be what he had in mind.

Vivi took a deep breath, rationalizing that she could talk to her father about this once this was all settled. Now she was just happy to know that Crocodile hadn’t fooled her, he had cared about her as much as she cared for him. 

_ “Higher! Higher!” Vivi giggled as she bounced in the air, sand tossing her up and catching her again. She yelled out in joy as her father and Sir Crocodile kept talking as if she wasn’t even there. She’d catch Crocodile glancing over to her every few moments, giving her a soft look as he mindlessly used his sand to play with her.  _

_ As the meeting wrapped up the sand tossed Vivi very high, higher than he ever had before. She felt a bolt of fear, her hand grazing the ceiling, before she squeaked in fear as she fell towards the hard floor.  _

_ Suddenly she stopped mid air, bounced around again in the sand as she was twisted around and landed in her father's waiting arms.  _

_ “Hey! You scared me!” Vivi whined you at Crocodile.  _

_ Crocodile chuckled and patted her on the head. “You didn’t have to worry, as long as I’m here,” he paused and leaned in close as if he was telling her a secret. “The sand will always catch you.”  _

_ Vivi grinned, happiness filling her chest and making it feel light. She threw her arms around Crocodile’s neck to hug him tight.  _

_ “I love you too,” she whispered like a secret back to him.  _

Vivi took a deep breath, smiling at the happy memory for the first time since finding out Crocodile was arranging a coup. It had been so painful to find out it had been Crocodile behind all this, not just because he was the country’s hero, but because he was  _ her _ hero.

Knowing that in some backwards way this was all about protecting the country, protecting her, somehow made her chest feel lighter. 

And just like Luffy, she was also upset that he’d been hurting all these years. Afraid of a man that he only got involved with for his child's sake. After everything, she wanted to help save him too. 

Taking a deeper breath Vivi refocused on the charging army, gathering her resolve as she prepared to demand that they stop. 

Then the bombs started and the sand bellowed around, and her voice was drowned out by the sound of cannon fire. 

* * *

  
  
  


“God damnit Nami,” Zoro sighed as the girl ran off, the blue haired chick following after her. “Should have hidden if you didn’t want to fight.” 

“No kidding,” his opponent said back. Zoro raised a brow at him, narrowing his eyes for a moment before it hit him. 

“You must be Daz Bones, the other one that knows about this whole plot,” Zoro stated as he began to tie his bandana around his head. 

“Hope you don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you're Luffy’s first mate,” the man replied. 

Zoro chuckled, pulling out two of his swords. “Never, this wouldn’t be any fun if I won because you all fell for Luffy’s puppy dog eyes years ago.” 

“So, you think you’re going to win?” Bones smirked, standing impassively in front of the man. 

“Of course,” Zoro lifted his sword up to his mouth. “I’m going to be the world’s greatest swordsman!” 

“Glad to kick your ass then, not-yet-greatest,” Bones grinned, his arms turning into sharpened steel. “Let’s fight!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Sanji flushed as he dodged. The ballerina had begun changing into his crew members, trying to keep him from attacking because he looked like Sanji’s friends. At first it hadn’t worked, Sanji knew he wasn’t any of his crew but then he’d gotten to Nami, and Sanji just couldn’t hit a woman; even if logically he knew he wasn’t one. 

They’d battled that way for a while, until the man had accidentally turned into a certain moss head and Sanji had stalled long enough that he’d almost been hit. 

“Oh?” The man laughed. “This face got a bigger reaction than even little Lu-Chan eh?” He grinned at Sanji with Zoro’s face. 

“Sh-shut up!” Sanji yelled as he swiftly kicked at the ballerina. He could kick Zoro, they fought all the time! Why the hell had he hesitated when he saw that stupidly attractive face!? 

“You like him!” Bon Clay laughed again, knowing he got it right when the blonde flushed even brighter. 

“No! I like women!” Sanji rebuffed even the idea that he could possibly like a dude! Even someone as incredible, strong, and brave as Zoro. 

“Your blushing face says otherwise!” Bon Clay teased as he kicked again, forcing the blonde back. “You know it’s possible to like both.”

“I do not like Zoro!” Sanji shouted, kicking back, and dodging a few blows. 

“I am a man of the truest loves! I can see how you react to his face! You can’t hide it even if you’re still struggling with accepting it, he’s a cute guy. I don’t blame you for being confused!” 

“I’m not confused! ...oh hey you have something on your cheek,” Sanji told the man. He tapped his cheek, muttering a thanks as he did. He returned to his original face and Sanji immediately attacked. “Ha!” 

“Rude! I’m just trying to help you through your gay break through!” Bon Clay yelled with indignation as he got up, ready to fight again. 

“I'm definitely not having a gay break through,” Sanji said firmly with a glare, preparing himself to beat this queer man up so bad until he stopped saying all this crazy shit! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile held Vivi over the raging battle. It was very supposed to get this far, and the despair in her eyes crushed him. 

“I really thought he’d stop me,” Crocodile confessed to her as she hung over a hundred foot drop in his hand. 

Crocodile knew what happened after coup’s, Vivi would be killed. Since Luffy hadn’t shown back up to defeat him, her best bet was to run. 

“I did too,” she whispered, looking over to her father who was struggling against Robin’s hold. “I still do.”

“I know...” Crocodile lifted her a little higher, hating the idea of having to let her go. “Do you remember what I told you?” 

Vivi sniffled, gritting her teeth as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. “As long as you're here...”

“The sand will  _ always  _ catch you,” Crocodile finished for her. 

Vivi frowned, seeming holding back sobs. “I really wanted to help you, I wanted to save everyone.”

Crocodile felt his chest ache and smiled softly at her. “I know,” he whispered again as his hand turned to sand and he let her fall, seemingly to her death. But they both knew he could never actually hurt her. She was....

_ Like the daughter I never had. _

“So what now?” Robin asked, seeing how everything was going off the rails. 

“Yeah Crocodile! Where is your son?” Cobra growled angrily. 

“Maybe fate took him in another direction,” Robin said sadly. She’d saved him, and left him with someone that would help, maybe something happened? 

Vivi cried aloud as she fell, reaching up as if she could stop her motion and make all of this right.  _ Just one more chance!  _ She begged in her head. Just one more to stop the fighting, save her country, save Crocodile. Just one more! 

“VIVI!” A voice boomed through the sky, making Vivi cry out in relief. Luffy made it! 

Crocodile almost collapsed in relief as Luffy went rushing down riding a giant falcon on a mission to catch Vivi. 

“Something you’ll learn Robin: fate doesn’t happen to Luffy, Luffy happens to fate.”

  
  



	22. Freedom In A Way

Crocodile choked in his throat as Luffy chugged down an entire barrel of water and called himself ‘Water Luffy’. 

He’d been so proud of Luffy since he’d figured out Crocodile’s weakness to water in just one battle. He’d even taken Crocodile’s advice about Devil Fruits and how the strength of one is dependent on how it’s used. And now he was back to remembering how ridiculous his son could be at any given moment. 

Robin began to laugh as water began to leak from Luffy’s stomach. 

“Take this seriously!” Crocodile said as he raced to attack again, only for Luffy to literally spit a bunch of water over him. He was knocked away by Gum Gum Rocket and Crocodile decided that Luffy had proved he was strong enough for him to fight full power. 

He began to use his hand to suck up all the moisture in the ground, turning everything into sand. Even Luffy’s sandals were not spared. He always hated those sandals. 

It wasn’t long before Crocodile was drying up Luffy himself. Luffy did better this time but he lost and his child needed to know that no one was going to go easy on him. 

“You lost,” Crocodile told him, idly knowing the shots of water Luffy had spat were coming down right towards him. “Twice. Maybe you should stay right there and wait for the birth of a new king.” Crocodile knew this would only make Luffy more determined to beat him once those shots of water eventually came down and revived him. It was fine to give him that break, only because if he hadn’t raised Luffy he wouldn’t have even thought about those stray shots. 

* * *

  
  
  


Robin trembled as she did what she was supposed to, announced for Cobra, Crocodile, and whatever listening devices that had been placed here, that the Poneglyph only held unimportant history. She even rattled off a bit of history she knew about the country. 

Now there was nothing stopping Crocodile from betraying her now. 

“Robin,” Crocodile called lowly, wanting to put her at ease. “If you want any kind of freedom after this from my enemies, we have to make this look good.” He paused a moment, seeming hesitant. “I promise I won’t hit anything vital. 

Robin reached into her jacket, holding her vial of water with shaking fingers. 

_ Can I trust him?... Decide that for yourself.  _

“Okay,” she whispered, scared out of her mind that she was about to die. 

Turning swiftly Robin tossed the water at Crocodile only for his hook to go through her chest. Pain exploded in her and she gasped, looking up at Crocodile as she tried to figure out if this would be where she dies. 

She still had no idea if she could trust him, she didn’t even understand why she was taking such a huge leap of faith. Maybe she was just ready to die, she’d reached the end of her rope, there were no more clues on where to find the Rio Poneglyph.  _ Did her life even have meaning anymore?  _

“Robin, find a reason to live. You're a brilliant girl, your life means more than what you think it does,” Crocodile whispered to her as she fell from his hook and he gently lowered her to the floor. 

Robin wasn’t too sure about that. 

* * *

  
  


Smoker grit his teeth as Tagashi asked him what they were doing. Capturing the Straw Hats, or reinforcing the Royal Army. 

Honestly Smoker didn’t really know which himself. After what he’d heard from Crocodile, and everything he was going through with Ace, Smoker was confused. 

To think there was a pirate that wanted nothing more than to raise his kids, even thought about buying out, and couldn’t because a brand on his back would force the Marines to help slavery along. It was sickening, and all Smoker could do was stand back and watch. 

It was the first time he ever felt like he wasn’t on the side of good. 

“Decide for yourself,” Smoker told her, trusting her idea of justice more than his own at the moment. “Whatever happens... I’ll take responsibility.”

* * *

  
  
  


“You’re using your own blood,” Crocodile breathed in awe. He had no idea Luffy would go to these lengths.  _ Incredible,  _ Luffy was simply incredible. He was so small, so fragile looking, and yet he seemed to stand with an unimaginable strength. 

“I’m going to beat you,” Luffy growled in between harsh breaths. 

Luffy wasn’t going to stop until he saved Sandman. He’d alway been there, just a call away if he needed him. That was more than Luffy could say for most others in his life, so Luffy would save Sandman. No matter what Luffy wouldn’t quit. 

The battle was intense, Crocodile having to use his full strength just to keep up with Luffy. 

Crocodile knew this was it, after the breaking of his poisonous hook, Crocodile knew that he was going to lose this time around. Rubble was falling and Luffy refused to fall with it. It was almost over. 

Finally, he could be free. 

“I’m going to surpass you!” Luffy yelled between a fluffy of smart and furious attacks. 

Where the hell did Luffy get this strength from? Who did he inherit it from? Couldn't be from him, Crocodile never felt this strong before he found Luffy. 

Luffy kicked him into the air and Crocodile gave his best at a last attack, determined not to go easy on Luffy. 

But Luffy was stronger. 

“GUM GUM STORM!” Punch after lightning fast punch hit Crocodile, breaking the ceiling behind him. The ceiling gave way, bedrock not even strong enough against Luffy. 

For just one moment before Crocodile was sent flying everything seemed to pause, the world draining of color as Crocodile stared at the man his kid became.

_ “That’s a good Brat,” Crocodile whispered, even though what he meant was ‘thank you, I love you’, somehow Crocodile knew Luffy would understand that anyway.  _

Luffy’s eyes watered as he landed, he collapsed with a mixture of triumph and something sad. Even so Luffy smiled. 

Cobra was left to do the one thing Crocodile had asked of him. Take care of his son in the aftermath. 

It was all over. 

* * *

  
  
  


Smoker was actually proud of Tashigi’s decision to protect the citizens over catching the Straw Hats. Even helping them could be forgiven because nothing could come before innocent lives. 

But he was appalled that Crocodile had been right. Smoker was being promoted, him and Tashigi both. They’d be getting medals, and new higher ranks, and honored publicly for something they didn’t do. 

Smoker hadn’t wanted this, it was why he was as detailed as possible in his report. Criminals or not, the world deserved to know who actually saved this county! 

But they’d hear nothing of his complaints, they pretended like they could even hear him. 

It sucks when the pirate is right. 

* * *

  
  
  


It took three days for Luffy to wake up and as soon as he did not a quiet moment passed. It was a relief to everyone around him that had worried he’d be despondent considering he had to beat his own father. 

But he seemed fine, just as cheerful as he always was. 

That was at least a relief. 

After the banquet they were brought to the palace main bath. 

They all had a good time, they even all peaked on Nami and Vivi’s bath. Afterwards the King and Tube haired guy left leaving only the members of the crew. Nami and Vivi had gotten out from the girls' side a while ago. 

“Those girls are so cute,” Sanji sighed as he relaxed back into the bath. 

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched in irritation but he didn’t say anything. 

“Yeah, makes me miss Kaya,” Usopp said with a small smile. 

“Think anything will happen with her when you return?” Zoro asked, only trying to distract himself from Sanji’s girl crazed eyes. 

“What would happen?” Chopper asked innocently. He knew all about human reproduction but that didn’t seem to be what his friends were talking about. 

“You know Chopper, like boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. Going on dates and sweet kisses under the stars,” Sanji grinned, hoping for that himself someday too!  _ His eyes wandered to a very naked Zoro, looking over his healing scars, and chiseled muscles.  _ Hopefully with Nami! 

“Kaya... as my girlfriend,” Usopp blushed. 

Luffy was following the conversation mostly and when they began to talk about dating he remembered his own boyfriend. He was more than happy to talk about his Torao! 

“I have a boyfriend,” Luffy perked up. 

Nails on a chalkboard, a scratch of a record, a bomb going off. Whatever metaphor one wanted to use, that's what those words were like! Everyone snapped their head towards Luffy and jaws were dropped. 

“WHAT?!” Sanji screamed! No way had Luffy beat  _ him  _ in the romance department. “SINCE WHEN?!”

Luffy tilted his head, not understanding the reaction. “Since years ago! Me and Torao have been dating for forever!” 

“Wa-wait Lu-Luf-Luffy!” Usopp sputtered. “You hit your head or something?”

“I don’t think so, what does this have to do with Torao?” Luffy scratched his head in confusion. He wanted to talk about Torao! He pouted in his upset. 

Zoro laughed, finally snapping out of his shock. 

“Wow, didn’t expect that Luffy!” Zoro grinned. “How have you two been keeping in contact with him since we formed the crew? He lives on your home island right?”

Luffy grinned, finally able to talk about his amazing boyfriend. He shook his head. “No, I met him on a different island! And we haven’t talked since we got together, but that’s fine, we will meet again someday!” 

Zoro exchanged an odd glance with Sanji, both of them beginning to understand. 

“How long have you two been separated?”

“Almost 13 years now!” Luffy grinned. 

Zoro felt a pang in his heart for Luffy. He’d just lost his dad, he didn’t want to be the one to tell Luffy that he couldn't expect a childhood relationship to still be anything after all this time. This Torao probably forgot about him a long time ago. 

Sanji didn’t want to say it either, Luffy just needed to stay happy, that’s what they all wanted. 

“Oy Luffy, he probably doesn’t ev-“ Sanji smacked Usopp over the head and whispered in his ear that their innocent Captain didn’t need them breaking his heart at a time like this! 

Much later on the boys filled Nami in on what they learned, all of them agreeing to keep silent that Luffy’s ‘boyfriend’ most likely moved on a long time ago. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Bon-Chan!” Luffy cried as his old friend sacrificed himself so that they could get away. 

He knew Bon-Chan was a good guy! But doing this for him? Luffy hoped that they’d meet again some day! 

* * *

  
  
  


Law was having a nice relaxing morning. He’d have a large scale battle recently and was sure his bounty was going to be raised. Bepo might even get a bounty this time around, he hoped so, Bepo needed to have more confidence in himself. 

He wondered if Lu looked through the bounties too. He liked to believe that Lu would be looking for him but at the same time he didn’t want Lu to remember the angry little kid he once knew. 

He’d find Lu and get him to like him again, and this time he’d be suave and cool. Law smiled at the thought, his plan so well thought out, nothing would disturb it. 

Law continued his breakfast, causally taking the paper along with the new bounties as he continued to drink his coffee. 

Kidd, that annoying bastard, had gotten his bounty raised again, Hawkins got a photo undate, and- Law dropped his coffee cup in shock. The porcelain glass shattered on the floor, coffee spilling everywhere. 

_ What. The. Hell?! _

“Captain? What’s wrong?” Bepo was the first to race to his side. 

“Huh?” Law looked up from the bounty and quickly covered it up with Hawkins poster. “Nothing, I’m fine.” Law got up, grabbing up the newspaper and the posters. Last time they saw him take a particular poster the rumors had become stupidly unbelievable, so he took them all. “I’m going to my room, don’t interrupt me.” 

Law got up and walked quickly towards his room, not daring to stop even when he almost ran down a few of his crew. 

Bepo watched him go, and if he wasn’t mistaken that bounty he’d hidden had been... Monkey D. Luffy. What was it about that pirate that made Law act strange?

Law slammed and locked his door, tossing the other bounties in the direction of the trash. 

Why the hell was Lu worth 100,000,000 Beli?! What the hell could he have possibly done? 

Shaking his head in disbelief Law pulled the newspaper out and began rifling through it. He found some articles about a few of the emperors, another of Big Mom’s kids got married, Alabasta’s civil war ended amicably with the return of the rain, and a few minor stories about some pirates making a scene in Mock Town. 

But nothing about Luffy! The closest any of the stories got to being about Lu was that apparently Sir Crocodile had been behind the issues in Alabasta. The man had lost his Warlord status, Doflamingo was going to be pissed. Law still remembered that their weird relationship deal ended if Crocodile lost his status. 

Good Doflamingo deserved to lose his little  _ pet.  _ At least that kept Lu even further away from Doflamingo, whatever connection Lu had to Crocodile, Law was just glad that Crocodile wasn’t endangering Lu with his relationships anymore. 

Still, what the hell had Lu done to get such a high bounty?

* * *

  
  
  


“AHH!” Doflamingo screamed as glass shattered all around him. The mornings paper had brought news, news that caused such a deep rage in the blonde that he needed to break  _ everything.  _

Him and Crocodile were going to be parents! They couldn’t take him away! 

“I won’t let them take him away!” Doflamingo immediately moved to his turned over snail, planning to call the Elder Stars and  _ demand  _ his  _ property.  _ Crocodile may not be a Warlord anymore but Doflamingo still was! And Warlords could get their own crew out of impel down, Doflamingo wouldn’t allow them to keep him and Crocodile apart! 

“I’m coming Croccy,” Doflamingo promised as the ring of the snail echoed around the destroyed room. 


	23. No Safe Place

_ 26 years ago _

_ Panted breaths and chilled foggy air surrounded Crocodile as he ran. He’d been running non stop since the fight that had quite literally unhanded him.  _

_ Whitebeard was no longer his father, the man had proven he didn’t deserve the title after taking his hand. Crocodile had stolen a dingy and jumped ship the moment it had happened, never wanting to see any of his brothers or his father again.  _

_ But apparently Whitebeard didn’t get the message, for the past three months some low level lackeys had been after him.  _

_ Crocodile had never let them get close, he was too good at hiding from growing up with hundreds of nosy brothers on an isolated ship. He just didn’t know which ship brothers they were. Against popular belief Whitebeard pirates didn’t know and love everyone on the ship. There were hundreds of shipmates, and two ships! That was an impossible feat for anyone besides Whitebeard himself and maybe Marco.  _

_ Crocodile just didn’t have that same capability. He was nothing like his fath- like Whitebeard.  _

_ Crocodile ducked behind a building, hiding from those following him as he shook slightly from exhaustion. These guys were so persistent, Crocodile couldn’t even get a good night sleep without feeling them closing in on him.  _

_ “Now, now, where did our little mouse go this time?” Crocodile heard the man with a top hat and cane say as he noticed Crocodile’s vanished presence.  _

_ The man was tall, with long black hair and hoop earrings. He was incredibly pale and tap danced as he spoke. Crocodile had never seen such a man before but it wasn’t like that was impossible on such a big ship as the Moby.  _

_ “It seems fate helped her slip away again,” the other man stated impassively. This man wore a cape and a large black hat, he also carried an impressive rifle.  _

_ Crocodile clenched his remaining fist as they misgendered him so blatantly.  _

_ “The captain won’t be happy if you can’t track her down,” the top hatted man spoke with an eerie politeness.  _

_ “It would have been better if she’d stayed with Whitebeard until we were ready to take her, now once we find her we’ll have to find a way to keep her contained for an undetermined amount of time.” The man in the cape took a narrowed eyed look around before giving up and beginning to walk away.  _

_ “Why do you think the Captain sent me? I’ll have her hypnotized and half in love with our captain only hours after capture.” Crocodile felt his breath shakily wheeze out of him in shock and fear. These weren’t Whitebeard pirates... Why was someone else after him? Crocodile slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his rapid breathing when they paused.  _

_ “If it’s what fate wants, having the one true daughter of Whitebeard would go a long way for our crew,” the cape wearing man said once they began to walk again.  _

_ Only when they were far out of hearing range did Crocodile allow himself to breath again.  _

_ He was shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. Someone, that he didn’t know, was trying to use him! Use him as a woman, in order to have his father's name associated with them.  _

_ “Like hell,” Crocodile growled wetly, he stood and ran as quickly as he could in the opposite direction from them. No way in hell was he going to be used! He was free now, and he definitely wouldn’t allow himself to be hypnotized to love someone!  _

_ It was two weeks later, running from the same mysterious people that he began to feel his hope fade. One handed, scared, and exhausted, Crocodile could feel himself being cornered. They were going to capture him, and then all this would be for nothing.  _

_ He’d never be a famous pirate in his own right, never prove to Whitebeard that he was wrong about him, never become the King of Pirates. It would all be over and he doubted he’d even know what he’d lost after they hypnotized him!  _

_ Crocodile tripped mid run through the dense jungle on the inhabited island he’d been trying to rest on and went tumbling into the underbrush and cascading into a low valley.  _

_ He rolled into a tree, making it and him vibrate from the hit.  _

_ “Ow,” Crocodile cursed before jolting in surprise when something heavy fell with a plop into his lap.  _

_ Looking down Crocodile gasped. A Devil Fruit! And it had fallen right into his lap!  _

_ “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” the cruel and gleeful voice of the top hatred man called, making Crocodile’s decision for him.  _

_ Whatever this fruit was Crocodile needed all the help he could get to get away from his pursuers.  _

_ Crocodile grabbed the fruit and bit into it, ignoring the horrid taste as he swallowed.  _

_ Thus began the day ‘the daughter of Whitebeard’ disappeared like sand in the wind. Leaving no trace.  _

_ Present day  _

  
  


Crocodile opened his eyes groggily, everything hurt! He was chained and locked in a cell, probably headed for a not so cushie torture chamber in Impel Down. 

_ Just five years,  _ Crocodile could last five years. He’d lasted more than that staying under the radar so he could train his fruit while hiding from his pursuers. 

Honestly now that he remembered those years, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t realized that it had most likely been Teach behind that. Which meant Teach had just wanted to use his status to enhance his own. That was one mystery solved at least. 

Crocodile looked up when footsteps approached his cell, he found Smoker, and smirked at him. 

“I was right, huh?” Crocodile said when he noticed Smoker’s pissed off expression. “They promoted you.”

“Shut the hell up,” Smoker growled as he opened the cell and angrily threw down a Transponder Snail. “Against my wishes, I’ve been ordered to let you take this call.” 

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. “By who?”

Smoker growled again. “By Vice Admiral Garp.”

Crocodile looked curiously at the snail and plucked up the receiver as Smoker ordered his men out. 

“Hello?” Crocodile asked. He expected a few people to answer him, Garp most likely, but also possibly Luffy. 

“Hello Brat,” Whitebeard rumbled over the line. 

“Pops!” Crocodile smiled. “What do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Heard you got captured, I was about to race off to get you when Haruta discovered one of those kids of yours was the one to actually take you out.” Whitebeard was laughing, finding the situation pretty funny, but there was an underlined seriousness to his tone. “So I thought I’d ask, do you need a rescue?”

Crocodile chuckled. “Nah, I’m going clean. Garp pulled a few strings for me, I’ll be out in a few years and I’ll officially be a civilian. Thought I might as well retire now that my boys are grown and pirates in their own right.” 

“Hm, not sure I approve. I thought you might come back and join the crew again at some point but you’re an adult. I’ll respect your choices.” 

Crocodile leaned his head back, happiness filling his chest. It was nice to finally know that his dad respected him. 

But he did still have to talk to his father about a few things. 

“I heard about Teach. How’s Thatch doing?” Crocodile asked sadly. 

Whitebeard sighed. “He’d be better if we had any idea where Ace was, you haven’t happened to see him have you?” 

“I did, he told me everything.” 

“What do you think? The entire thing is making my hair rise, I’ve got a really bad feeling son,” Whitebeard spoke, sounding like he was doing everything he could just to hold it all together. 

“I don’t like it, Teach... I never liked him Pops. But you’ll be glad to know that Ace promised me he wouldn’t engage Teach, he’s going to track him and report his location to you. Then wait for backup.” 

“That’s a relief,” Whitebeard breathed. “Thank you for that.”

“He’s my kid, couldn’t let him go after that bastard, not after I know Teach would-“ Crocodile stopped, remembering that he’d never actually told his father about what Teach did to him.

“Crocodile? Is there something you aren’t telling me?” 

“It was a long time ago,” Crocodile sighed, wanting him to drop the subject. 

“Doesn’t mean it was unimportant. It obviously left an impression on you.”

“Ask Red Hair if you want to know, Pops. It’s not something I want to talk about, it isn’t something I like remembering,” Crocodile told him. He really didn’t want to face Whitebeard’s wrath when he finds out.  _ Sorry Shanks, I'll leave that to you.  _

Whitebeard hummed over the line, his mind going to the worst case scenario. He’d be making sure to have a conversation with Shanks very, very soon. 

“Well, I hope you visit me when you get out,” Whitebeard finally settled on saying. Crocodile was such a closed off boy, he hadn’t even thanked him for sending little Sabo his way years ago. But that was alright, Crocodile could open up at his own pace. 

“Of course, Pops,” Crocodile smiled. “Take care of my boys while I’m gone, okay?” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo paced as he waited for Crocodile's prison transport to arrive. He’d called the Elder Stars and demanded Crocodile be released to him but apparently someone else was working against him. 

For a reason the Elder’s wouldn’t say, Crocodile was impossible to get unless Doflamingo had proof that he was a part of his crew. 

That was easier said than done. Unless Doflamingo wanted to lose Crocodile’s trust and companionship he couldn’t use the brand mark against him. He needed to get Crocodile to testify that he was working under Doflamingo now, and Doflamingo knew that would be close to impossible.

Doflamingo stopped as he spotted the ship that held  _ his _ Crocodile. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the ship to dock. It felt like it went on for ages before he spotted Crocodile being led out in chains. 

Crocodile squinted as the sunlight hit him, this would be his last peak at the sky for quite some. He was at peace with this situation until a blinding pink that was way too familiar entered his field of vision. 

“Croccy!” Doflamingo yelled with concern in his voice. “I’m happy you’re here, they didn’t mistreat you, did they?” 

Crocodile groaned, as Smoker gave him a look that screamed  _ ‘this guy? This is the guy you made a deal with?! Are you crazy?!’.  _

“Doflamingo, why are you here?” Crocodile ignored Smoker in favor of responding to the man. 

Doflamingo jolted, feeling his heart fall when Crocodile called him by his full name.  _ No!  _ He was already trying to put distance between them. 

“I’m here to pick you up!” Doflamingo ignored his breaking heart to smile sinisterly at his Croccy. “All you have to do is officially join my crew, and we can be together all the time now!” 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, passing Doflamingo. “I believe our deal is over. I no longer have to have anything to do with you.” 

Smoker hid a smirk as Doflamingo’s face fell, leading Crocodile to the men waiting to bring him to his cell in level five. 

Doflamingo only let his emotions show for just a moment before anger took over. Crocodile thinks he can abandon him?! Just like that? Never! 

“Fine, Croccy,” Doflamingo cooed, making Crocodile freeze. He knew that tone very well, it usually came with strings that could cut him to pieces wrapping around him; whenever he disobeyed just a little too much. “Throw your temper tantrum, I’ll be back. I’ve made arrangements for you.”

Crocodile felt his breath shudder in his lungs as he looked back at Doflamingo. “An-and what does that mean?”

Doflamingo grinned at him. “A nice little cell, all tucked away, don’t worry. You’ll only know torture when you defy me.” Doflamingo reached forward, ignoring Smokers glare, to cup Crocodile's cheek. 

Crocodile shook him off with a hiss. “I’ll deny you until the day you realize I’m done with you!” 

“I’m not going to be allowing that day,” Doflamingo crooned. “And I’ll be pulling a few strings, I think you deserve some punishment for your disrespect today.” Doflamingo began to walk towards the ship that brought him in. “Enjoy some time in level four, I’ll visit you again... soon.”

Crocodile growled in his throat before looking away. “Come on, take me to my cell already!” 

Fuck, looks like Doflamingo wasn’t ready to throw away a lost cause just yet. 

“I’m just wondering where exactly that will be,” Smoker said as he glared at Doflamingo’s back. He made it seem like he’d made  _ other arrangements.  _

“Level six,” one of the jailers announced. “Nothing we can do about it, the orders came from the top.” 

“Fucking hell,” Crocodile growled. “He’s still controlling my fucking life!” 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo sailed away with more rage than when he sailed in. And the worst part was that he hadn’t told Crocodile about their baby. 

He had no rational reason not to, except maybe the knowledge that Crocodile was with him because he wanted to and not just for a baby. Doflamingo knew if he found out about Sol then he’d come in an instant but Doflamingo still wanted more. 

He had eight months, there was still time to convince Crocodile about where he belonged. 

Now all he had to do was find out why ‘Lu’ would be the one who took down Crocodile. Crocodile thought of Luffy as a child, and Luffy had seemed to love Crocodile as a kid. So what happened?

Doflamingo would find out, he already had all of his crew and his affiliated crews looking for one Monkey D. Luffy. 

  
  


* * *

Robin joining the crew went over amazingly. Luffy could not be happier with his new crewmate! Especially because she could tell him more about Sandman, and what he was like when at work! 

Usopp was a little suspicious but eventually they all agreed to let her join. 

“Okay Luffy, I need you to promise me you won’t do anything to start a fight!” Nami demanded, making Luffy and Zoro both promise in the end. “This town is rough and I don’t want you two causing any trouble!” 

After the seagull incident Nami didn’t want to stir anything up. And this town was filled with pirates! No way was they  _ not  _ going to get into trouble! 

“In this town I will not fight, I give my word,” Luffy said with a twisted pout. 

Zoro was fine with Nami’s demand as long as he got away from Sanji for awhile! The man was going crazy with two females to lavish attention on. And of course Nami is always testing his patience by egging Sanji on!  _ That witch!  _

So far Nami  _ did not _ like this place! With its weird drunk men giving out bomb apples, and random wrestlers making claims of being champions. This place was potentially a damn death trap! 

When they found the resort Nami  _ almost _ changed her opinion until they were asked to leave because some fool named Bellamy had rented the entire hotel. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” A blue haired man sleezely draped over a girl called as he walked in. The resort owner screamed in panic. “Who the hell are these shabby guys?”

The owner tried to explain but the girl cut him off. “Just get rid of them already!” She yelled obnoxiously. “How much do you think we’re paying to charter this place?”

Luffy tilted his head as he looked at the smiley face with a cross through it, tattooed on the man’s chest. The mark looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it. 

Nami and Zoro knew that mark anywhere, It had been branded into Crocodile’s back! They just prayed that the differences between a burn scar and a tattoo would confuse Luffy enough so he didn’t recognize it. They didn’t need him tracking down the guy that hurt Crocodile at the moment. Crocodile had assured them that they were not strong enough for that! 

“She’s right. Now, go home, you dumb brat!” The man spat at Luffy. He looked away from the tattoo and Nami breathed out in relief. Luffy hadn’t recognized it. 

“Hey, can I beat him up?” Luffy asked Nami. He didn’t like this guy, something about him, and that tattoo made him irritated!

“NO!” Nami yelled at her dumb captain.

The two other pirates laughed, smirking like it was a joke. Like someone like Luffy could never harm them. 

“At any rate, those are rags you're wearing!” The man chuckled as he tossed out what looked like loose change. “Here! Take this money and buy yourselves something you like.” 

Nami’s eyes narrowed in rage, Zoro having to restrain himself from killing them both on the spot. 

“Sarquiss, you’re wasting money by giving it to guys like them,” the girl snickered. 

“Eh? Are you sure?” Luffy grinned, not understanding the insult because of his unmaterialistic childhood. 

Nami grabbed his face to drag him away before he could get on the ground to pick up literal scraps. They weren’t stray dogs or beggars, she wouldn’t allow her captain to embarrass himself that way! 

“Let’s go! This is unpleasant!” Nami ordered. 

“Hey, hey, I can walk on my own,” Luffy complained. 

“Oh, don’t want it?” Sarquiss laughed as they left. 

* * *

  
  


“Dammit I’m pissed!” Nami began complaining to the bartender but Luffy and Zoro mostly tuned her out. She’d get any necessary information and relay it to them if it was important. 

Luffy was mostly focused on his pie! 

“But this town is really unpleasant, you know!” Luffy heard her in the background as he moved to eat. 

“Hey, buddy!” 

“Hey, old guy!” Luffy yelled just as the man beside him yelled too. 

“What’s wrong?”

“This pie tastes extremely good!” The black haired man yelled. 

“This pie tasted extremely bad!” Luffy yelled in perfect sync. 

Both of them paused, turning to glare at each other with full mouths before taking a drink; still in sync. 

“This is exceptionally good!” Luffy grinned. 

“This is exceptionally bad!” The black haired man complained. 

Again they paused and the black haired man narrowed his eyes at Luffy. “Something wrong with your tastebuds?”

Luffy fully turned to face him. “Something wrong with your head?” Luffy shot back. 

The two began trying to out buy each other before Luffy put a foot on the bar and they both yelled. “YOU WANNA FIGHT?” 

Teach growled at the kid, continuing his glare as the kids crew told him something about a promise. Then Teach’s eyes wandered lower, Damn, this was a cute kid. 

His big dark eyes reminded him of the eyes he had been searching for, for years. His black hair was unruly, and looked good for pulling and burying his hands into. His thin, yet built, body looked bendable and just frail enough to keep control of for hours of activity. Even his little scar under his eye was alluring. 

Teach had one mission here in Mock Town, finding a pirate with a bounty high enough to get him the empty Warlord seat. If this kid fit the bill... well it was a long way to the next Marine base and Teach would need entertainment. 

“You a pirate?” Teach asked. 

“Yes!” The kid said unflinchingly. 

“How much you worth?” 

“30 Million,” The kid stated. 

Teach frowned, the kid definitely had an air about him, he should be worth more! Maybe Teach had just been hoping to have an excuse to get this kid alone. 

After his refusal to believe the kid the bartender basically kicked him out and Teach left bitterly. He just didn’t have time to capture and take the time breaking a young pirate  _ and _ find someone to trade for the Warlord title. 

“Whatever, if fates decides, we’ll meet again,” Teach muttered almost threateningly. 

Luffy had no idea that he’d just met Blackbeard, they crossed each other’s paths like two enemy ships in the night. 

“Is there a pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy here?”

“I-it’s Bellamy!” Someone yelled as the blonde focused his eyes on Luffy in an unfriendly manner. 

  
_ This wouldn’t be good,  _ Zoro thought as the man’s crew began to fill the bar.

* * *

[ Crocodiles theme song! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT-3ZXRQ4dg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an Awesome weekend of constant inspiration! glad you guys have been liking it all! A friend gave me a song and said it was this Crocodiles theme song and omg it is!! Its called 'dead mom' from the beetlejuice soundtrack. I linked the song with a really good animatic at the bottom of the chapter!


	24. Prison Visits and Oblivious Encounters

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the scrawny little kid that for some reason Doflamingo was interested in. It was confusing why Doflamingo of all people would be interested in such a little weakling! 

The moment his crew had recognized the kid as the one they’d been told to keep an eye out for and report his location, Bellamy had decided to take a look before they alerted Doflamingo. 

So far he was not impressed. The boy was only worth a meager 30 million, and looked like he couldn’t even take a punch. Plus he was also incredibly dumb. 

He took the drink Bellamy bought with no hesitation, even smiling and proclaiming Bellamy a ‘nice guy’.  _ What a fool.  _

The kid began to drink his plainly non alcoholic drink,  _ how is he a fucking pirate _ , and Bellamy decided to test the kid a bit. Before anyone could react Bellamy took the kids head and rammed it through the bar top. 

The bar erupted in laughter from his crew and Bellamy barely batted an eye as the green haired small fry held a blade against his throat. 

“What’s the big idea?” Bellamy gave the samurai a snarling smile. 

The moss haired man just continued to glare, looking ready to fight at the smallest provocation. Bellamy could understand this man as a captain, he was much more intimidating, so why follow such a trusting little fool?

“Why don’t you tell me?” The samurai growled lowly. 

“Zoro! Hold on a moment, we haven’t gotten the information we need ye-“

“Shut it! I’m just taking him up on his offer!” Zoro snapped at Nami. This guy just attacked their captain, even if Luffy could take a hit that was still a large slight that Zoro would correct! Just as soon as Luffy gave him the go ahead, Zoro would kill this fucker! 

Luffy stood, wiping off his face, silent as he took in the situation. A quiet Luffy normally meant danger, something this blonde scum didn’t seem to get. 

“Hm? So you got back up!” The man seemed almost congratulatory, like he thought Luffy would be whining and crying on the ground from such a pitiful blow. 

Luffy glared at the blonde as he laughed, he’d known since the other captain had stepped into the bar that he wasn’t even close to his level. This blonde was nothing to Luffy, too weak to care about fighting, and there was also no reason to even think about it. Apparently the blonde didn’t agree. 

“So you’re ready to take me on, huh?” Luffy asked. He knew he could one punch this guy, but if he wanted to try and beat him, Luffy wasn’t going to stop him. 

Bellamy’s crew yowled and laughed, finding the stick thin boy talking big hilarious! 

Bellamy cackled as the smaller male took a fighting stance. “This isn’t a fight, it’s a test!” He announced. Bellamy couldn’t bring some weakling to Doflamingo, he needed to see if he was worthy of such an honor! “C’mon! Let’s see how strong you are!” 

Luffy straightened in confusion, his fists dropping slightly. What the hell did this weaker captain want from him?

“Luffy, wait!” Nami yelled, running to the bartender who had been watching nervously. “Hey mister! We want to go to the sky island! Do you know anything about it?” 

The bar immediately hushed, many turning to Nami in disbelief. 

“What did that chick just say?”

“She can’t be serious.” 

“Hm?” Luffy looked curiously at the pirates staring at them.

Nami in the end decided to ignore the other pirates and continue her line of questioning. “Like I said, if you know how to get to the sky island...”

Nami was cut off by uproarious laughter. The bar exploded with it!

“She said ‘Sky Island’!” 

“Give me a break!” 

“What?!” Nami asked, confused by their laughter. She had seen many weird things in the grandline that she would have called impossible back in the East Blue, she didn’t think a sky island was that improbable! Their dismissal made her angry! “The Log Pose is definitely pointing to the sky!” 

The laughter only got more feaverish with her argument, another navigator pointing out that Log Poses got broken easily. Nami flushed in embarrassment, it was like they were mocking her ability as a navigator and she didn’t like it. 

The other captain sat back down, chuckling to himself. The man began to mock them, asking which era they were from as he explained away the strange sight of an ancient ship slamming into the ocean like they were imbeciles. 

“Good grief! I thought I’d test you before I called  _ that guy,  _ and I might have let you join my crew if you survived.” 

Zoro stiffened slightly at the mention of bringing Luffy to  _ anyone.  _ Crocodile had made sure they were watching out for two specific people and many of this crew had one of those men’s symbols on their clothes. Whoever this ‘mingo’, as Luffy called him, was these men worked under him. And apparently they knew something about Luffy. 

Zoro shared a look with Nami, understanding silently passed between them. They couldn’t let Luffy know, or he’d go bounding off to avenge his Sandman. And they definitely couldn’t have that man finding Luffy if he knew  _ anything! _

Luffy missed the exchange between his crewmates, clenching his fists in anger at this blonde captain. He was still confused by what they were even fighting about. Luffy just wanted to go to the sky island, what did it matter to Bellamy if they were giving it a try?

“But you're such a delusional dumbass! No way is  _ he  _ gonna want anything to do with you!” Bellamy continued. “Listen up! The era where pirates dream about things is over!” 

Bellamy pressed on, mocking anyone for going after something they couldn’t see right in front of them. As he continued Luffy let his fists relax, finally understanding the situation. 

He was reminded of back when he was a child, hanging out with Shanks. The time a mountain bandit came and began to make fun of Skanks and pirates as a whole. 

Shanks hadn’t fought back, instead he’d been kind and uncaring. When the bandit had left Luffy had been pissed but Shanks and the gang had laughed. 

Luffy hadn’t understood at the time but now he does. Guys like that bandit and Bellamy just weren’t worth it. Bellamy isn’t stopping him from going to the sky island, nor is he threatening his friends. So why bother?

All in all, Luffy had simply lost interest in this trash. Luffy relaxed himself and closed his eyes as the man came at him, knocking him to the floor with a punch. 

“Luffy!” Nami called. 

“Get out!” 

“You’re making our drinks go sour!”

“Get outta this town!” 

The lesser crew began hurling bottles and drinks at the three Straw Hats. 

“Luffy! Zoro! Forget the promise, beat them up already!” Nami desperately called her crewmate and captain. In her mind these trash needed to be taught a lesson. They’d embarrassed and mocked not just her, but her captain too. She  _ really _ wanted to see Luffy knock this guy to the floor!

Luffy sat up, taking a breath and looked up at Zoro. “Zoro...,” Luffy began. He didn’t like it but it wasn’t worth it no matter how he tried to justify it to himself. His decision had been made the moment Bellamy discounted all dreams as unpirate-like. “Don't take them on, no matter what happens.” 

* * *

  
  
  


Nami didn’t understand! Luffy and Zoro could take on all of these fools with their hands tied behind their backs. So she didn’t understand why they were just standing there and taking it all!

She watched Luffy and Zoro getting punched, kicked, thrown face first into windows, spat on, and used as target practice. And yet they did nothing to defend themselves! 

What was worse was the comments, calling them a bunch of dreamers, or cowards. When she pressed them to fight she was even lectured about how they were cowardly, yet smart, to not fight. The blue haired man from earlier talked on and on from his high horse about how her captain, capable of taking out a Warlord, had seen that they were stronger and had chosen a cowards way out. 

Luffy was a lot of things, but not a coward in any regard. And he was definitely stronger then this pack of laughing mongrels pretending to be badass!

Still, all Nami could do was stand and watch, holding Luffy’s precious hat to make sure it was not damaged. She didn’t understand but it wasn’t like she, one of the weak links in fighting terms, could do anything about it. 

Nami ran over to Luffy and Zoro once it seemed like they were done, concerned for their well being. 

“Hey woman,” one of the men called to her as she looked over Luffy’s injuries. “You won’t be able to move forward into the new era if you're with him.” Nami froze, she recognized that tone well. Ever since her body began to develop she had heard it many times. It was men like that, that Nami made the most money from back before Luffy saved her. Before Luffy she would have capitalized on it and stolen everything out from under them. “How about I buy you?” He finished. 

Nami felt her shoulders drop and her shoulder  _ burn,  _ she hadn’t felt this enraged since finally escaping her enslavement by Arlong.  _ She wasn’t for sale anymore! _

“What’ll it cost to have you come with me?” Nami turned to face the pile of shit that would  _ fucking _ dare say that to her. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled silently. 

The bar was quiet again and she could practically feel the tension in Luffy and Zoro. She just knew if she said yes that those two would pop back up and beat the shit out of them all but something in her said to trust Luffy. Her captain had to have a reason for this, so she would follow suit. 

“What was that?” She hissed in a deathly calm tone, just barely holding back her  _ fucking _ rage. “You’re going to buy me?” 

“That’s right. Join us, it’ll be fun,” the blue haired man said, leering at her. Nami knew exactly what kind of fun he was thinking about. And apparently the room knew it too as they all snickered under their breath, looking over her body like she was the best treat in the candy store.  _ Fucking pigs!  _

“Hate to say it,” Nami began, straightening her back and sitting proudly before the captain she  _ chose _ to follow for no other reason than her belief in him. “But I’m too good for a team of small fries like you!” 

“How stuck up!” The man laughed as the room roared. 

“Their gang is nothing but dumbasses!”

“They're hopeless!” 

Nami bit her lip, hating how enraged and embarrassed she was, mostly because there was nothing she could do about it! 

The captain of the mocking pirates placed down his bottle and looked right at Nami and she held some pride for not flinching. “Take those two and beat it already!” He ordered her. 

Nami normally wouldn’t take orders from others but in this case she would happily leave this humiliating situation. 

She picked up Luffy and Zoro from the back of their shirts and dragged them out. She huffed and puffed, snarling under her breath because she wasn’t crazy! Her captain could have knocked them all out in one hit and yet they made her feel like she was wrong! 

Tears pricked her eyes as they tossed more bottles as she left with her crewmate and captain. 

She was stopped by a solitary voice. “The sky island exists.” Nami paused and looked to the man Luffy had almost picked a fight with. Something about him set her on edge, and her recent experience had her keeping her mouth shut as she observed him. 

He talked about pies and Nami dropped her useless burdens as she addressed him. “You’re that guy...”

The man smiled at her. “Why so angry, young lady?” He asked with food still in his mouth. “They’re the ones who won the fight.” 

Nami gasped lightly, not understanding how anyone would call  _ that _ a win. “What?” She asked. 

“Your sharp retort was really something, too,” Teach told the young girl. He knew the cute pirate had an air about him, he was just at the start and already knew when a fight wasn’t worth the effort. And his crew from what he’d seen was something else as well. “You’ve got nerves of steel,” he laughed. The girl wasn’t really his type but that retort definitely got her close. These pirates were definitely ones to keep his eyes on. 

  
  


Luffy and Zoro both got up slowly, looking over to the pie eating pirate with suspicion. 

“The new era they’re talking about is crap!” Teach told them, his eyes still eating up the young captain. 

Luffy watched the man he’d almost fought with a blank expression as he called out to the sky about dreams, mocking the ones in the bar. The same as Nami, this man set off warning signs in Luffy’s head. Normally he ignored feelings like that but this time was different. Maybe it was his animal instincts from his time in the forest, but even a predator can tell when a larger beast is near and that was the feeling this man gave Luffy. 

“People’s dreams... have no end!” He called loudly, almost seeming like he was trying to be inspirational but something just felt off. “Isn’t that right?!” Luffy had no idea what the man wanted from them, but it seemed like he was looking for a particular reaction of some kind. 

The man laughed with the people that tried to mock him, uncaring about it. Under normal circumstances Luffy would have compared that to Shanks’ attitude but that didn’t feel right either. 

Even when the man began to put himself and Luffy in the same category as he over explained why Luffy had chosen not to fight, Luffy just felt sick in his stomach. 

Zoro began to feel uneasy as well, not liking the attention the man was giving Luffy. As calmly as he could he decided to get everyone to move along. “Let’s go,” he stated as he walked away, hoping Luffy would follow. 

“Looks like I interrupted you,” Teach muttered when the girl called her captain away a second time. He had really wanted a moment alone with the boy but it seemed fate wasn’t in his favor today. “I hope you can go to the sky island,” Teach said to encourage some goodwill. One of the few things he learned from Whitebeard was a nice word or two went a long way to fool people into giving him the chance to take what he wanted. 

He really wanted to meet that kid again. 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy watched outwardly impassive with a deep seated rage in his gut as Bellamy hopped around. He was getting faster and faster as he bounced off multiple buildings but to Luffy he was slow. 

He could handle a punch or two, everything Bellamy had done earlier had been nothing to Luffy. But he messed with Luffy’s friend, and took something that old man valued! That was a reason to fight him. 

Bellamy babbled on and on as he got ready to throw even one punch about nothing. Luffy didn’t care what he was saying because it was all worthless garbage. 

Bellamy couldn’t wait to crush this kid, he sped up his ultimate attack as fast as it would go as he laughed. He didn’t care that this kid was worth 100 million, he wouldn’t care if he was worth 100  _ billion!  _ He was still a weakling that didn’t deserve Doflamingo's attention at the end of the day! 

“So long, Straw Hat!” Bellamy cackled, shooting himself at Luffy, full speed. 

Luffy cocked back one fist, all of his rage from earlier, and anger for the old diamond head guy filling him with a burning tension. 

As the other captain came barreling at him Luffy swung with all his might down at his head and connected. He knocked the blonde pirate into the wooden street, the wood splintering around him and breaking under Luffy’s power. It was over with just one hit. Truly this guy should have quit while he was ahead, he was no match for Luffy. 

Luffy’s fist dripped with blood as Bellamy gasped for breath, his head already swelling from the hit. Luffy looked up to the gathered crew, now beginning to realize just how out matched they were, and demanded the gold back. They didn’t fight him on it. 

As he walked away, content not to harm anyone else, someone asked where he was going. 

Luffy was an honest person, and when he set his sights on something then he wasn’t going to stop. He’d once scaled a mast just because he wanted to nap in the crows nest as a child. So in response he stopped, turned, and spoke honestly, “the sky.” He pointed up at the gathering clouds. 

With no more wasted words Luffy headed off. 

* * *

  
  


Teach grinned as he was shown the updated poster for one Monkey D. Luffy. 100 million, it was perfect! The boy was exactly what he needed, and if he was as good as Teach thought he’d be, he could always pick him up again when they break into impel down. 

One thing or another Teach was going to have Monkey D. Luffy in more ways than one. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile eased his aching muscles as he was finally led to his cell in level six. The last week he’d spent his days on level four, courtesy of Doflamingo. 

It had become apparent to Crocodile how this was going to work only a day into his life in Impel Down. Doflamingo was going to visit on occasion, and if Crocodile refused to join him then he’d be sent to one of the more torture prone levels of the prison for a short time. He’d even had him moved from his original cell in level five to level six. 

This was a show of power, he was trying to force Crocodile to admit that there was no real escape as long as Doflamingo knew where to find him. Crocodile just had to last five years, then he could disappear without the threat of the Marines and slavers coming after him. He could handle five years, he’d survived 12 years of Doflamingo already. 

Crocodile could disappear well enough, he’d escaped Teach’s people and Whitebeard at the young age of 18, disappeared so throughly that even Whitebeard hadn’t found him until Shanks gave him away. Teach hadn't even seemed to figure out who and where he was. 

Crocodile found that slightly surprising since he had used the same name he’d insisted upon as a teen. Maybe Teach had just been so stuck on ‘Ilida’ being his ‘girl’ that he’d completely disregarded his true name. It had also been over twenty years, he had probably forgotten about the name. 

Shaking his head Crocodile settled down in his cell, ignoring all the other prisoners that cackled at him and called out mocking words for his capture. 

It only took a few hours before the elevator moved onto level six and most of the room was looking over in interest. Crocodile got the impression that everyone was a bit bored down here. 

Crocodile felt his stomach drop as he thought it was possible that Doflamingo was already back. Crocodile hoped not, he was still sore from level four. 

As it turned out Crocodile should have worried for an entirely different reason. The man walking towards his cell was none other than Garp. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Crocodile asked Garp, ignoring the way others looked at him like he was crazy. Garp had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him until he was a clean and free citizen. He didn’t think he’d get any ‘family’ visits. 

“I can’t come visit my son-in-law?” Garp asked gruffly, acting like he was upset. 

A muttering began to rise around the room, other prisoners shocked by the information. Garp sent a glare around and most shut the hell up. 

“You realize we never married right? We just made a baby. Is it wishful thinking or your old brain deteriorating that makes you forget that fact?” Crocodile asked the man. 

“Shut it you little brat, you raised my grandson, that makes you family,” Garp snapped at him as he placed a small table outside the bars and began to dig through the bag he’d brought. He placed rice crackers, a tea set, and a small portable burner on the table and sat down. “Besides I’d have wished for a fellow Marine to have made a kid with my kid.” 

“I think we both know your kid doesn’t care about what you or anyone prefers,” Crocodile cracked a smile as he sat in front of Garp and reached forward for the teacup placed out for him and filled with the fragrant drink. “You couldn’t have brought whiskey?”

“Don’t be greedy, I risked my career just bringing this,” Garp snarled at him. “And you're right about my kid, not one for caring about others' opinions that one.” 

“So why are you here?” Crocodile asked, taking a sip of his drink, unbothered by all the criminals watching. What did he have to lose now? 

“Again: can’t I visit my own son in law?” Garp asked, stuffing a rice cracker in his mouth. 

“Never took you as the sentimental type,” Crocodile laughed at him. 

“Yeah yeah, have you thought about your plans once you’re out of here?” Garp asked him seriously. Garp wanted to make sure Crocodile wasn’t going to fall right back into piracy, he’d done a lot to make sure Doflamingo couldn’t take him and he had a reduced sentence. He didn’t want his efforts to go to waste. 

“I’m going to have to disappear for awhile,” Crocodile admitted, watching as Garp frowned. “I’ll keep my nose clean, it just became clear that Doflamingo isn’t giving up as easily as I hoped. I’ve had to disappear before so I know where to go.”

“And after?” Garp asked. 

“Excuse me if I don’t want to tell a room full of criminals where exactly I’m going to be placing down roots,” Crocodile raised a mocking brow at Garp who pouted angrily. 

“You’re family now, you think I’ll let anyone harm you?” 

“Awe, didn’t know you cared so much,” Crocodile teased a bit sarcastically. “If it eases your mind, Makino and I have talked about being partners in the bar business. Apparently she wants some help operating it.” 

Garp grinned, throwing his head back to laugh. “That does ease my mind, thank you.” 

Crocodile smiled and took another sip of his drink and reached for a rice cracker. 

“So, what is my little Brat up to?” Crocodile asked, wanting to know how Luffy was doing. “He managed to topple all expectations yet?” 

Garp scoffed and pulled a bounty from his pocket. 

“Your stunt worked,” Garp said while handing over the poster. Crocodile unfolded it and grinned. 

“100 million! Oh, I bet quite a few people have tried to mess with him, thinking the number has to be a mistake!” Crocodile laughed as he stared at the picture of his son. “Did you find that box of newspaper cuttings? I’d hate to lose those.” 

“Yeah, I’m keeping it safe for you. Even added some new articles of your other wayward pirate son,” Garp griped. 

“Thanks for that,” Crocodile said. “What is the news on them?” 

Garp frowned, twisting his lips up like he smelled something disgusting. “Your youngest was spotted on Jaya, but has completely disappeared now.” 

“Probably in the sky then, wouldn’t put it past him,” Crocodile said with a nod. Luffy was probably having the time of his life with that. 

“I guessed that as well,” Garp said casually. 

“And the other?” Crocodile bit the inside of his cheek. Ace was the one he was the most worried about at the moment. 

“He...” Garp slammed down a fist on the table in fury. “That little brat  _ impersonated _ a Marine officer, snuck into a base, and  _ blew up a warship!” _

Crocodile gasped out a laugh.  _ That’s my boy! _ “Well, they are certainly entertaining,” Crocodile coughed a bit when Garp glared at him for laughing. 

“Yeah, entertaining...” Garp pouted. 

Crocodile smirked, hiding it behind his teacup. It wasn’t like he was attached to Garp in any way, but if he kept visiting then it would at least provide him with some good company and a way to keep up with his boys.  _ This wouldn’t be so bad, even with Doffy visiting.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Sanji didn’t notice what he was doing, or maybe he didn’t  _ want  _ to notice. He was making stew for his crew and the Sky Knight, making  _ three _ bowls special with heart shaped carrots. There were only two women to give those bowls to, so why was he making three? If you asked Sanji he wouldn’t have an answer for you. And he’d probably beat the crap out of anyone that did question his subconscious decision to make  _ three  _ bowls special instead of  _ two.  _

Once he was done Sanji grabbed up two of the bowls, immediately going to the closest woman, who happened to be Robin. He handed her the bowl and turned to look for Nami but she had already come over and served herself along with most of the crew. The last bowl of special soup was gone, so Sanji assumed she got it. 

Almost like he wasn’t overthinking this entirely, Sanji handed the other bowl he had over to Zoro. 

“Thanks,” Zoro muttered, a little happy that Sanji actually brought him his bowl. Sanji didn’t normally do that and it made him feel a bit special. He didn’t let it go to his head though, he saw Nami come and get her own bowl, Sanji just handed it to him because Nami already had a portion. 

Sanji walked off with a little wave to silently tell Zoro not to worry about it. 

“Oh wow! You even cut the carrots into hearts!” Usopp gasped in delight. 

Sanji jolted up and snapped his attention to Usopp. “That was Nami’s bowl! I painstakingly cut those carrots for her and Robin you heathen! Spit that out!” Sanji ran over to Usopp to choke him out for daring to mistakenly eat Nami’s lovingly crafted food. 

Zoro glanced down into his bowl and realized that he must have gotten Robin's portion, for he had heart shaped carrots as well. 

Unlike Usopp he wasn’t dumb enough to yell that aloud though. Zoro took another bite, enjoying Sanji’s lovingly crafted speciality dish. To Sanji cooking and food was an expression of love, so even if this particular bowl of extra special love was meant for someone else, Zoro was going to enjoy it. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile ignored all questions shot his way by curious and bored fellow prisoners. Over the last few days since Garp’s visit the fascination over his clearly complex past had slowly waned. 

Crocodile would have liked that peace to continue, but of course Doflamingo had to ruin it.

His chuckle echoed ominously in the dark, Crocodile couldn’t get over how intimidating the man managed to look in a giant pink feathered coat. 

Crocodile glared at him as he emerged from the darkness. 

“Oh, my cute Croccy, prison looks just awful on you,” Doflamingo teased snidely. “Just say the word, and I’ll spirit you away from here.”

“Fuck off, you pompous dick,” Crocodile snapped at him, tired of his exhausting routine. 

“Don’t be like that,” Doflamingo pouted, stopping outside his cell. “You really want to throw away 12 blissful years of a loving relationship?” 

Crocodile stood, keeping his head held high, even as he noticed the curiosity peak in the room again for his complicated life. 

“I’m throwing away 12 years of being your slave Doflamingo,” Crocodile growled at him. “You fucking branded me, you really think I’d want to continue being your stress toy now that our deal has ended?” 

Doflamingo’s vein strained in his forehead but his smile didn’t drop. 

“I didn’t see you complaining much, I gave you pleasure you’ve never known before,” Crocodile rolled his eyes, ignoring a few wolf whistles sent his way. “You even still wear my ring, so don’t pretend you hated it.” 

“I still wear the ring because it won’t fucking come off!” Crocodile yelled as he held up his right hand to show off the ring literally stuck on his finger. “Did you wield it to my skin while I slept or something?!” 

Doflamingo laughed, the sound fake and like he was barely keeping himself together. 

Crocodile waited for him to compose himself before suddenly feeling himself go stiff. He should have expected Doflamingo to take advantage of his inability to turn to sand. 

“Doflamingo,” Crocodile warned as he was puppeteered him closer to the bars. Doflamingo cupped his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Crocodile’s cheek. 

“Stop running away already, it’s like whenever I get close you disappear like sand in the wind. Be mine, I swear I’ll make every moment sweet for you.” Doflamingo leaned in close, as if he was going in for a soft kiss. 

Crocodile smirked at him, whispering with mocking tenderness, “I think I prefer prison.” 

Doflamingo let his face twist into a sour expression, glaring at his  _ very  _ unwilling lover. With a scoff Doflamingo shoved him away. “You’d be my queen, why must you make this difficult?” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes as he steadied himself. “You know,  _ every time _ a man offers to make me their queen, the undesirable offer loses even more appeal.” 

Doflamingo startled, his shoulders growing rigid. “Who the fuck else has offered to make you a queen?!” 

Crocodile smirked, Doflamingo’s possessiveness and jealousy was always easy to manipulate. “What does that matter to you? Last I checked, we’re over.”

Doflamingo raged silently, the fact that they had a baby on the way on the tip of his tongue. Crocodile would agree to be with him for that baby, he knew that. But what good was a relationship if they both knew Crocodile was only there for the baby?

Doflamingo glared, turning on a dime. “Let’s see how you feel about that after some time in level five. Maybe you’ll realize how much pain  _ I have  _ saved you from then!” Doflamingo yelled as he stomped off. “I have a meeting to attend, maybe when I come back you’ll be a little more appreciative of all I give you!” 

Crocodile sighed, sitting back as he waited for the guards that would inevitably come to send him for more torture. All for the crime of refusing Donquixote Doflamingo. 

“What the fuck kind of trouble did you get into on the outside?!” One of his cellmates asked, shock and aghast in his strained voice. 

Crocodile huffed, stressed and resigned. “Too much,” Crocodile told him plainly. 

_ He was in so much trouble.  _


	25. Past and Panic

_ 34 years ago _

Marco looked around nervously as he was led by a large palm on his back up onto the large ship. 

“Don’t worry son, no one will harm you here,” the affectionate voice of the pirate that had released him assured. Marco had spent the last three years as basically a slave, used as entertainment because of his healing capabilities. This man, this pirate, had gotten angry on his behalf, and even offered him somewhere safe to belong. 

Marco still didn’t know if he made the right choice but nothing could be worse than where he’d come from. 

“I’ll show you to your room, you can rest up and take your time meeting everyone. Alright?” 

Marco nodded, silent and strained after everything that had happened. 

He was led across the ship, many stopping and waving warmly at him. He would have never guessed pirates could be so friendly. He held his meager belongings in a clenched, white knuckled grip as he was led down into the ship. 

As they walked he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He turned and only caught a glimpse of large black eyes. He heard the sound of footsteps racing away and felt thrown off by those eyes. It felt like someone had just sized him up. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s just going through a shy phase,” his savior, Whitebeard, told him softly. 

Marco looked up at the large man couriously, the face he saw seemed younger than his own, just how old was that girl? 

Marco was led to a small cabin, blessedly getting his own room for the time being. 

Whitebeard left him alone then with a promise of dinner being ready soon. Marco wasn't really sure how to feel, 24 hours ago he’d been nothing, with nothing. No friends, no family, no future. Now he was being treated like this caring man’s long lost son, and welcomed with affection by everyone he passed. 

It was hard to believe that it had only taken a day for his entire life to change. This was a trap or a dream, right? Marco hoped not. 

With hope for the future Marco placed his bindle, filled with his few belongings on the floor and laid down to sleep. 

Marco woke hours later to a rustling sound and glanced around the dark room. He spotted a dark figure going through his bag. 

“Hey!” He called out, making the small figure jump in surprise. He heard a small squeak before the door opened and slammed closed. 

Marco leaped from his new bed and ran out of the room. He caught a glimpse of the small figure turning down the hall out of sight. Marco glared and ran after the figure, they had been going through his bag, no way was he letting them get away! 

He turned down hallways and ran as fast as he could but the figure was always just out of sight, turning down the next hall before he could reach the turn. 

The person he was chasing was smaller than him, with flowing long black hair tied in a tight ponytail. He recognized the Jolly Roger printed on the back of the white shirt she was wearing so he knew this must be the owner of those black eyes he’d seen earlier. 

Finally he took a turn and came to a dead end but the girl had disappeared. Marco looked around as he scratched his head, messing with his curly blond hair. 

“Where’d she go?” Marco asked aloud before spotting the vent high up the wall suddenly slamming close. 

She had crawled up into the vents! What an odd girl. 

In the morning Marco headed to breakfast, starving because he’d missed dinner. He had gone back to his room to find some of his clothes missing, he’d spent most of the night searching for the girl in order to get his clothes back. 

He hadn’t found her though, not even when he’d discovered where her actual room was! 

“Ah, Marco!” Whitebeard greeted as he spotted him. “I worried I wouldn’t see you after you skipped dinner. Come sit by me,” Whitebeard instructed. 

Marco nodded slightly, not willing to disobey someone who had saved him. He still didn’t know if their behavior would change if he didn’t obey. 

He sat down by the man and listened silently as he began to introduce his many crew members sitting at the table with him. Marco made sure to memorize the names as they seemed like the higher ups of the ship. 

“And then there is....” Whitebeard looked around and beamed as he spotted a young girl hiding behind the doorway into the galley. “Ilida! There you are, come and introduce yourself to your new brother!” 

The girl glared half heartedly before stepping out from her hiding place. Marco instantly recognized her as the little thief from last night. 

Her features were soft, and her long black hair tied up, still in a tight ponytail. She was shorter than him but he could tell she was tall for her age. 

“Who is she?” Marco asked, glaring at her because she stole from him. He didn’t have a lot to begin with! 

The girl shuffled closer, staring at the floorboards with a pissed off expression. 

“My daughter,” Whitebeard said proudly as the girl got close. Marco absently noted the boyish way she dressed, he had to wonder what her backstory was and what possessed the man to adopt such a young girl. 

“They are blood related, she was born on the ship,” one the of the crew members whispered to Marco like he’d read Marcos' mind. 

“Ilida, come on, say hi,” Whitebeard coaxed her. 

Marco stared at her as she avoided his gaze. She looked as if she was struggling with something, conflict plain across her face. She had something hidden behind her back as well. 

Marco almost expected a weapon to be slashed at him when she suddenly tossed a bundle of clothes at him. “Welcome aboard, I'm excited to have a new big brother!” She said all in one breath with a flush across her cheeks, turning and running away the moment she was done. 

Marco watched her go, flabbergasted but Whitebeard only laughed. Marco looked down at the bundle she had thrown at him and was surprised. It was the clothes that he was missing, but now all the tears had been sewn up. 

“Looks like she likes you!” Marco smiled at the announcement, it was the first time he really smiled since he was ten. The little girl was adorable, and a surge of protectiveness washed over him. If she really was his little sister now then he would protect her. He’d never let anyone harm her. 

_ Present day _

Marco wanted to roll his eyes as Shanks threw around his haki. Pops had been anxiously waiting for this meeting ever since the redhead had tried to send an underling to deliver a message. 

Of course Pops didn’t outwardly show how anxious he was but Marco could tell he was desperate to figure out what had gone down between Teach and Crocodile. 

They’d all made mistakes in the past, and were doing their best to make amends where it concerned Crocodile. Now to find out Teach had done something to his younger brother that might have pushed him even further away, and then just continued to live with them like a family, made Marco’s blood boil. 

...Maybe Pops wasn’t the only one anxiously awaiting answers. 

Most of the commanders had known Crocodile as a kid but no one longer than Marco, even so they were all upset over the possibilities. 

Crocodile had been very evasive about why he didn’t like Teach, and thinking back Marco remembered the way Crocodile always seemed to keep Teach at arms length. He had always seemed uncomfortable and sometimes even scared around the man. Thinking about it harder made guilt bubble in Marco’s chest, how didn’t he notice the way Teach always volunteered to collect Crocodile after battles and check up on him? 

At the time they’d thought he was just being a good brother but looking back it was obviously predatory in nature. 

Marco couldn’t help feeling like he’d failed his little brother just a little. He resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently as Redhair took his time dragging a massive bottle of sake up the deck towards where Pops  _ appeared _ to be waiting patiently. Marco was imagining the worst possible scenarios and  _ he needed answers now!  _

Shanks stopped before Whitebeard, the weaker members of the crew dropping like flies around him, and smirked. “Excuse me,” Shanks looked up at Whitebeard undaunted. “I had to be a little threatening, since this is an enemy ship.”

Whitebeard gave the young brat a glare, the boy had been an acquaintance of Crocodile’s when they were younger. And he’d proven himself a force to be reckoned with in the wake of Rogers' death. But seeing his face made the wound Roger gave him ache and Whitebeard told the redhead this. 

“I’ve brought some healing  _ water _ ; I’ve no intention to fight,” Shanks told him. “There’s something I need to speak to you about.”

“Good fortune then, I have something I need to ask you about,” Whitebeard answered easily as Shanks poured himself a drink and then tossed the massive bottle to him. 

Marco waited impatiently as Pops and Shanks began to speak about the past and the nostalgia their rare meeting brought out. They even spoke of Buggy which had Marco rolling his eyes, he might dislike Buggy more than Shanks. 

Finally Shanks moved onto the topic that brought him to the ship that day. 

“I’ve been in many battles and received many scars, but the only scars that’s aching now is right here,” Shanks said as he pointed to the slash marks over his left eye. “This scar dealt by someone from your crew.  _ Blackbeard,” _ Shanks snarled. “Teach.” 

Shanks paused as he watched the Whitebeard pirate all took on dark looks of hate. 

“It wasn’t because I was being careless either, you know what I’m talking about. Don’t deny it. He laid low and waited for his chance.” Shanks and Whitebeard held eyes, both their faces drawn. “He never became a division commander. Never tried to make a name for himself. All he did was hide himself behind your giant shadow,” Shanks spat each word, his hatred for Teach showing. 

Shanks couldn’t help it, Teach hadn’t just targeted Crocodile, but him as well. More than once he got felt up in a battle and if Shanks was a different man he would have demanded revenge. 

“Apparently that wasn’t all he did,” Whitebeard interrupted. Marco jolted, doing his best not to show his anxiety as the topic of what Teach had done to Crocodile finally came up. 

“What do you mean?” Shanks asked cautiously. 

Whitebeard’s face darkened more and a deep seated rage came boiling up. He could no longer contain the feeling after so long imagining what Teach did to his child. “Shanks.... What did he do to Crocodile?” Whitebeard’s voice was even but one could almost hear the shuddering fear of the very Earth in the wake of the question. 

Shanks almost shrunk in fear himself but held back. In his mind he’d been thrown back 27 years to one of the last times he’d seen Crocodile as a teen. 

Crocodile had been more withdrawn than normal that day. When the battle had ended Crocodile had come to the banquet, grabbed some food, and marched off to sit as far as he could from all of Whitebeard’s; especially Teach. 

Shanks had obviously been concerned and followed. For once he hadn’t allowed Crocodile to push him away, pestering the other boy until he’d eventually began to cry, the entire sickening story trembling from his lips. Crocodile had made Shanks promise not to repeat a word of it, but Shanks had only agreed under the condition that Crocodile tell his father about it. Three months later Crocodile had run away from the Moby and Shanks had forgotten the incident in favor of worrying about a one handed Crocodile out in a world he had never been alone in before. 

“Do you really want to know?” Shanks asked, gulping slightly. He really wished he didn’t have to be the one to tell this to Whitebeard, the man was not going to be pleased.

Whitebeard leaned forward. “I just found out that not only did I have a traitorous snake lying in wait on my ship, but that he also did something to one of my precious children. Do not test me right now.” 

Shanks nodded. “Noted,” Shanks sighed as he steadied himself to tell this almost thirty year old story. “Alright then, it happened like this...”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo kept a grin on his face even as he writhed in fury on the inside. His hand puppeteered Bellamy and his first mate to slowly kill each other. 

He couldn’t even enjoy their screams and pleads for mercy! All because Crocodile was continuing to ignore that they were made for each other! 

Doflamingo faked a laugh, keeping up the appearance of his unbothered persona. He had more than Crocodile’s refusal, and his stupid subordinates slip up in not alerting him that they’d found Straw Hat, to be upset about. 

They also tarnished his symbol, his Jolly Roger. 

It didn’t matter if those that oppose you have different beliefs, or believed in childish things, they should have known to twist it to their advantage. That is what he taught them after all. 

A fake smile, and total control over a situation, that was how one rose to the top. And clearly Bellamy would never be able to accomplish that. 

As he told them why they were being punished, Doflamingo thought of his own recent plots to use someone’s ideals to get what he wants and why exactly he was holding back. He knew he could use Crocodile’s love of kids against him, and yet he hadn’t told him of  _ their _ child. It was an odd breach of how he’d normally used everything at his disposal to get what he wanted. 

Doflamingo shook away the thought and focused back on Bellamy and Sarquiss. 

“I don’t need two-bit trash in my following, kiddies,” Doflamingo told them, raising his hand in order to force Sarquiss to deal a finishing blow. 

He never liked Bellamy anyway, he was a useful tool, but an eyesore that thought he knew better than himself. How dare he ignore a direct order and let Straw Hat slip through his fingers! 

“P-please...” Bellamy whispered. Doflamingo looked at him, listening as he begged to be given another chance. 

Doflamingo couldn’t care less about the little worm. He’d disobeyed... in a sense he had betrayed the little trust Doflamingo had placed in him. 

“Do what you want,” Doflamingo told him as he walked away. “But I have no need for you in my following.” 

Doflamingo laughed as the boy screamed. 

The new era would begin soon, and only those that could stand strong against what was coming would emerge victorious. Only true pirates would survive, before that Doflamingo needed to get Crocodile out of prison. He had an odd feeling that he wasn’t safe there. That was potentially just his need to be close to him, but Doflamingo still couldn't shake the foreboding feeling. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Garp placed down a pair of nines and grinned. He had no more cards left and had won the game. 

“I swear you cheat,” Crocodile glared and he tossed his cards down through the prison bars. 

Garp laughed as he gathered the cards back up. “No, I'm just better than you.” He grinned at Crocodile before shoving another rice cracker in his mouth. 

“Yeah, but you're the reason my sons have no manners. Everything’s your fault and I’d testify to that.” Crocodile sat back and smirked at Garp’s sour expression. 

“Shut it, little twerp,” Garp growled at him. He began to pack up everything on his little table that he brought to every visit. Lately Doflamingo hadn’t come by so it had been just Garp and him for a while. Once he had everything packed away Garp leveled him with a serious look. “We need to talk about Doflamingo.”

Crocodile cursed silently, he knew Garp had to know about  _ those _ visits but he thought that they were both content to ignore it. “Why? Once I’m out it won’t matter.”

“Will it? Your situation hasn’t seemed to have change much Croc, he’s still set on having you!” Garp argued. 

“Why the hell are you bringing this up now?” Crocodile spat. 

“Am I not allowed to worry about you?” Garp shot back just as quickly. 

“No, you’re not!” Crocodile got up and paced, shuffling away from the bars. 

“Crocodile, you can’t run away from everything!” Garp snapped at him. 

“I am not running away!” 

“Of course you are! You run away, it’s how you handle everything!” Garp huffed. 

Crocodile paused, looking at Garp like he was crazy. Because  _ that  _ was crazy, Crocodile didn’t handle anything by running away! That was complete nonsense. “When have I ever ran away?”

Garp stood, raising a brow at Crocodile as he began to count off things on his fingers. “You ran from your father-“

“He cut off my hand, what else was I supposed to do?” 

“-You ran at Loguetown-“

“I regret telling you about that.”

“-You ran from my son the moment you thought he  _ might  _ be tricking you-“

“Honestly that’s on him.”

“-This entire plot-“

“This was a masterful plan and it worked!”

“-You had your kids call you Sandman instead of dad,” Garp finished, giving Crocodile a smug look. 

Crocodile’s face heated in embarrassment. “What does that mean? Sandman is an affectionate title, it’s not running away!”

“It is emotionally,” Garp said softly, stepping closer to the bars. “You didn’t tell your own child you were his parent for 12 years, Crocodile.” Garp raised a hand to stop Crocodile from speaking, apparently he wasn’t done. “Your excuse about not wanting to disrupt his life is getting old. You didn’t tell him because you were afraid, you didn’t want to be rejected so you kept a distance. I was content not to mention it before, but I really think it’s something we should talk about now!” 

Crocodile’s mouth flapped up and down for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away. “Garp, I-I....” Crocodile stopped because he realized that anything he said would be  _ too much.  _ There was nothing he could say that didn’t make him feel  _ vulnerable.  _ Garp was waiting for a reply though so Crocodile forced out an answer. “It was.... for protection!” 

“For them, or for you?” Garp asked, noting the way Crocodile almost looked stricken by the realization. He sighed heavily. “I’m not trying to attack you, but why do you see demons when there are none, Crocodile?” Garp asked seriously. “The moment something goes wrong, or you begin to feel your control slip, you run. Emotionally and physically, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t abandon Luffy and Ace when Sabo died.” 

Crocodile reeled back, switching to anger fast enough to make his head spin. “ARE YOU SAYING I'M A BAD FATHER?!” 

“No! But you fear being close to them! You allowed Luffy to think he was an abandoned child rather than tell him you gave birth to him!” Garp yelled back at him. 

Crocodile felt like he’d been slapped. “Leave!” Crocodile roared at him. 

Garp stepped back in surprise before he huffed and turned away. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You let one bad thing sour entire relationships, start seeing evil intentions everywhere!” Garp ranted as he walked away. He suddenly turned around and leveled Crocodile with a heavy look. “I’m not allowing it this time though! I’ll be back, you can’t run from your issues now!” 

Crocodile jerked his head away to cut off the stand off. He didn’t respond as Garp gave up and began to leave again. 

“Honestly you match that power of yours too well,” he muttered as he got onto the elevator in order to leave. 

_ Good riddance!  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy held his hat over his face as he tried to hold in everything he was feeling in the wake of his duel with Usopp. 

There had been very few moments in his life where he wanted Sandman this desperately. He wanted Sandman’s strong, comforting arms to hold him, and to tell him what he should do. He knew he’d handled it all as best as he could but he just really wanted some advice now. 

Luffy really missed his dad. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile had threatened more than one life at this point down in level six. Ever since his fight with Garp, the inmates, who were far too entertained by his life as far as Crocodile was concerned, had been asking questions about him. 

Everyday someone would call out how he birthed a child, or why Garp was visiting him, and what exactly a Sandman was. Crocodile had threatened to kill  _ so many _ people now. 

Now he rested his back against the stone bricks of his cell, his head hanging between his knees. He wanted to be upset by what Garp said but that had quickly waned, now he couldn’t get those words out of his head. 

Did he really have a problem with running away? He supposed he might have an issue with facing his problems at times. He didn’t like letting others close, he kept every secret so close to the vest they were practically in his chest, and when he did open up it was like opening up a safe to find a second safe inside. He may have some  _ issues  _ to work out. 

Even with Dragon, someone he had been deeply in love with, Crocodile had left at the first  _ suggestion  _ that Dragon didn’t love him the same. He had probably been looking for that  _ suggestion  _ from the very start. 

Crocodile sighed heavily as he stared at the golden ring on his finger. He wasn’t thinking of Doffy, just of the symbolism behind such a piece of jewelry. 

When exactly had he become so broken? 

“How long are we going to play this game?” Crocodile lifted his head slowly, looking up at Doflamingo in his monstrosity of a coat. Doflamingo was standing in front of his cell, his stance casual but his lack of smile showed how serious Doflamingo was at the moment. 

“What game?” Crocodile asked with a sigh, letting his head fall back down between his knees. God, he was too tired for this. 

Doflamingo shrugged. “You know what game. I come down here and offer you the world, you throw a temper tantrum, and force me to punish you, and repeat. It’s not very fun, Croccy.” 

Crocodile lifted his head enough to glare half heartedly at Doflamingo. “My life isn’t a game,” Crocodile spat softly. 

Doflamingo made a motion like he was rolling his eyes before squatting down to balance on the balls of his feet. God, he even perched like his namesake! “Life is a game, I’m offering to let you be a player!” Doflamingo leaned his cheek against his knuckles, bracing his elbow on his knee. He smiled faintly, looking like he thought he’d won the long con. 

Crocodile scoffed and lifted his head again to stare at Doflamingo with a blank look. “I’m not this damsel in distress you seem to think I am.” 

Doflamingo chuckled softly at him. “And yet here you are, needing a savior.” He made a vague gesture at Crocodile looking up and down his scruffy and tattered appearance. Crocodile couldn’t blame him, he felt grimy. 

Crocodile sighed, so  _ fucking  _ exhausted from every bit of this situation. Couldn't everyone just leave him alone? “You’re the monster I need saving from, you psychopath,” Crocodile whispered as he let his head fall back with soft thunk against the stone behind him, staring up at the ceiling. 

Doffy froze, ice sitting in his gut as he stared at Crocodile. The man looked to have lost weight, tired lines on his face, and his posture expressing a man that had given up. Flashes of memories raced through his head. Memories of holding his mother's withered hand as he begged her not to leave him, digging through the trash for scraps, and holding his brother and her quickly cooling body after she slipped away. 

The phantom claws of the worst pain he’d ever felt ripped through his chest at those words from the only person he had  _ allowed  _ himself to care about as much as her. 

Doflamingo reacted  _ violently.  _ He leaped up and bashed both fists so hard on the bars that they rattled and shuddered. 

“YOU ARE MINE!” Doflamingo snarled. “If I want to torment you,  _ I will.  _ If I benevolently want to save you,  _ I will.  _ If I want you to love me,  _ you will fucking do it and then you will thank me for it!”  _ Doflamingo yelled each word with a heavy growl, Crocodile was shivering from the feeling of Doflamingo’s eyes holding him furiously. Crocodile tensed up with every word. 

Crocodile felt his breath stutter out and instantly the itch to get  _ far away _ consumed him _.  _ He couldn’t help the instinct to shift into sand, trying to slip away, only to not be able to because of the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. The realization that he couldn’t  _ run _ made fear sit heavy in his gut, quickly Crocodile covered his fear with rage. 

“No!” Crocodile stood up, shaking off his fatigue to stomp forward and get in Doflamingo’s face. “I am not one of your  _ pawns,  _ Doflamingo! Give it up already! I’m never going to go live in your self made cage with you!”

“Cage?!” Doflamingo reached forward and grabbed Crocodile by his shirt. He dragged him forward so hard Crocodile smacked into the bars. “You haven’t even begun to see the cage I’d keep you in if you don’t start behaving!” 

Crocodile laughed snidely at him, face pressed against the bars painfully. “I meant  _ your  _ cage, you think you're the puppet master? HA! Don’t make me laugh, you’re just a spoiled brat collecting fake family in order to fill the space where your heart should be,” Crocodile sneered. “Not me,” He continued with a hiss. “I won’t be one of them, bowing down at your feet so you can  _ pretend  _ there is anything worth loving about you!” 

This close Crocodile could see the way Doflamingo’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses. It might have been the rising tension, or the way Doflamingo’s shades skewed his vision but Crocodile thought he saw tears glistening at the edges of his eyes. 

A pause, dripping with  _ too many  _ emotions that neither man could distinguish between as they stared at each other. Doflamingo’s breath was growing rapid and short, the muscles in his hand flexing and shaking uncontrollably. 

Suddenly Doflamingo shoved him away so hard Crocodile crashed onto the hard floor, his hip throbbing instantly from the force. 

Strings wrapped around Crocodile’s arms, forcing them up and pinning them to the ground. Then strings began to wrap around his entire body. The strings cut into his skin, holding him firmly on the dirty floor and threatening to kill him at the slightest movement from either. 

Doflamingo was panting, one hand clenching his chest as he tried to breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe?! His eyes burned and he refused to blink or else the dam holding back  _ something _ would break. 

Crocodile lifted his head as much as he could without dying and growled two words.  _ “Do it.” _

Doflamingo gulped, stepping back like he’d been physically struck by those words. 

“Kill me! Do it! You fucking coward, if you're going to kill me then do it already!” Crocodile dared him with an unshakable confidence that Doflamingo didn’t have the guts! 

Doflamingo lowered his hand, the strings loosening around Crocodile before disappearing. 

Crocodile sat up, watching as Doflamingo’s shoulders shook. The man seemed frozen, speechless, and unable to decide what to do next. 

Finally Doflamingo seemed to snap out of it. He roared, screaming and yelling as he lashed out at random prisoners. Heads rolled and blood splattered over the walls before he gave Crocodile a feral snarl and stomped his way towards the elevator. 

Crocodile wiped splattered blood from his arm and grumbled, “shame, deaths apparently the only way I’d escape from you.” 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Doflamingo couldn’t stop shaking and he wasn’t sure why. The entire journey back to his own ship he’d been doing his best to seem fine. He sat on the railing, watching the ocean, just trying to control his trembling hands. 

He pulled his coat as securely as he could over his shoulders, gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white. 

Past and present events were running through his mind so fast and out of order that Doflamingo couldn’t really grasp any of it. He felt hollow and yet too full. His eyes were still burning and he just didn’t understand. 

Why had Crocodile’s words hurt so much? 

All the Marines on the ship seemed to have realized that something was off about him, and stayed as far away as they could. Doflamingo was fine with that, he didn’t want to puppeteer anyone, didn’t feel up to it. 

His ship came into view just as Doflamingo began to try and think of someone, anyone that he knew cared about him. 

He wanted to say his executives cared about him but.... did they? He knew they did, but not the way he  _ craved _ at the moment. 

Rosinante had cared about him as children but he’d stopped at some point. Was it when he’d shot their father? Or had it been earlier than that?

Doflamingo absentmindedly walked over the gangplank to his own ship. On a normal day he would have used his strings to get over, laughing and stirring up a bit of last minute chaos. But today wasn't normal in any regard. 

When had he lost Rosinante’s love? When they were children Doflamingo had done everything possible to protect his baby brother while their mother was sick. He’d always given Rosinante the least rotten of the scraps not already reserved for their mother, he’d kept him behind him when danger lurked near. He’d held him as he cried at night and rocked him to sleep. Rosinante used to whisper as he fell asleep how he loved his big brother. 

When had that changed?  _ When had Doflamingo stopped being worthy of it?  _ Or had he never been worthy, had he just been  _ pretending? _

Doflamingo walked like a zombie, towards his cabin, ignoring everyone as he walked. 

“Crocodile still not realizing he belongs to you, Huh?” A random, nameless member of his crew laughed. Doflamingo paused midstep, looking over at the man who was laughing like this was all a big joke. “Next time you should just drag him out by his ear so we can stop coming here, he’ll understand where he belongs eventually!”

Doflamingo frowned, his eyes still burning, as he blankly observed the low level pirate that was speaking to him. 

The crew around him were waving their hands, trying to get the man to notice how  _ off _ Doflamingo felt. They shushed him but he just continued laughing, not noticing the warnings. 

It happened suddenly. One moment the pirate was laughing, the next he was clutching at his neck and hanging ten feet up on the mast. 

The man’s fingers began to bleed as he tried to keep the sharp string from beheading him. 

Around him people gasped and tried to talk him down but Doflamingo remained emotionless. 

_ When had his brother stopped loving him?  _ Doflamingo thought as he watched the man struggle. His face was turning blue, and his legs were kicking out frantically. 

_ His mom's hand weakly squeezed his as she whispered words he couldn’t hear over his own crying.  _

When had he stopped having people who loved him?

_ Rosinante clutching his jacket as the mob beat them, Doflamingo desperately trying to keep his baby brother completely covered so they couldn’t hurt him.  _

When?

_ Watching his brother wander off, crying and screaming for their parents, and making the choice to walk in the other direction. Leaving his brother behind.  _

When was it?!

_ Crocodile.... “I meant your cage, you think you're the puppet master? HA! Don’t make me laugh!”  _

Something snapped, a solitary tear rolling down Doflamingo’s cheek. A thud sounded as the gasping crew member landed on the deck and scrambled away as fast as he could. 

Doflamingo turned and took rushed steps towards his cabin. He threw open the door and slammed it shut before collapsing onto his knees. He pressed his forehead against the wood painfully, digging his nails into it so hard splinters drew blood under his nails. 

Shaking, sweating, and barely able to breath, Doflamingo clenched his jaw. Tears dripped down on the floor under him as a full body shudder shook him and he couldn’t stop it. His lips trembled and a wheeze broke from his throat, followed closely by a soft, wobbling sob. 

Doflamingo pulled off his coat, turning to sit with his back against his door. He pulled the pink feathers close, clutching it against his chest as he buried his face into it. 

Another strangled sob escaped him as the dam finally broke and he began to weep. Crying for the first time since his childhood. 

He tore off his glasses, fire dancing behind his tightly closed eyes and shook with the force of his sobs. 

“M-mom...” he begged pointlessly because he knew. He knew he’d become empty, unworthy, the day she’d slipped away. 

  
  



	26. 27 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!PLEASE READ BEFORE CHAPTER!!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains a depiction of a sexual assault! If that is triggering for you please stop reading at the italics’27 years ago’ and continue at the italics ‘present day’. Thank you all for reading.

No one dared take Whitebeard alcohol away today. The things Shanks had told them were shocking and heart wrenching. The anger had lasted long enough for multiple small, deserted islands to have been sunk. Now he was just so tired and broken. 

Teach had used Whitebeard’s failings as a parent to torment his son, and then get him to be quiet about it. 

He’d cornered Crocodile, touched him, claimed him,  _ marked him.  _ Then used Crocodile’s insecurities to make sure he kept quiet about it. He’d laughed with and loved a man that had tried to  _ rape _ his son. 

_ If Marco hadn’t gone to check on him that day.... it would have been a very different story.  _

“My baby,” Whitebeard whispered in devastation. “My poor baby...” 

If he’d just listened, accepted his son without argument, none of this would have happened. Teach would have been found out as a snake before he harmed Thatch. Maybe he wouldn’t have been confident enough to go after Crocodile under Whitebeard's nose if he’d just done his job as a father....

“Sol.... I’m sorry...”

Marco sat outside the door, making sure no one bothered Pops. He said he wanted a moment alone but Marco didn’t want to go too far in case Pops needed him. 

His mind was stuck on that day. He remembered the day Shanks had spoken of. Crocodile had been pulling away long before that but it was like he’d broken that day. 

He’d gone to check on Crocodile, knocking on the door and calling out to him. He’d asked if he was doing alright, and if  _ Teach _ had come by, since the man had originally gone to check on him. 

Crocodile had ripped the door open and raced off. Marco could still remember the stricken look on his face and the way he’d kept his eyes down to avoid eye contact. After that Marco was hard pressed to remember if Crocodile had even spoken to him again before he ran away. 

He remembered Teach laughing, saying something about how  _ she  _ was just being rebellious. 

Marco punched the wall as fury reared up inside him. 

_ How dare he! _ If Marco ever got his hands on Teach, he’d  _ destroy  _ him! His corpse would be unrecognizable when Marco was done! 27 years! 27 years whole years that Marco had lost with his little brother all because of Teach and his own mistakes. 

He had promised to protect his little brother thay day he’d made the first step and sewn up his tattered clothes. And Marco  _ failed.  _

Thatch sat down heavily next to him, silent and comforting. 

“Should you be out of the infirmary?” Marco asked him, rubbing his sore knuckles. 

“I’ve been better for weeks, you're all just motherhens,” Thatch said without his normal amount of joviality. Marco didn’t say anything and Thatch frowned. He’d forced Izo to tell him what had happened between Shanks and Pops, he was also upset for what Teach had done to Crocodile but now was not the time to fall apart. They needed to be ready for when Ace called them! “Everyone is still alive, any mistakes made, can still be fixed.”

Marco felt his lip quiver and he laid his head on Thatch’s shoulder. 

“I'm just so happy you're alive,” Marco told him. It was really the only good thing that had happened recently. 

“Awe, you do care,” Thatch joked. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ROBIN! SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!” Luffy screamed across the distance separating him from his crew member. 

He didn’t care if she wanted to run away, he didn’t care if she wanted to give up, and he definitely wouldn’t allow her to sacrifice herself for them. She was a part of his crew, his family, and he would protect her! 

Luffy was not a hero, he was a pirate, and pirates protect their own. 

Robin bowed her head tears in her eyes before she surged forward and screamed. “I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME TO SEA WITH YOU!”

Luffy fixed his hat firmly on his head and nodded. “Of course!”

* * *

  
  
  


_ 27 years ago _

Crocodile sighed as the ship rocked and the sound of cannon fire filled the air. He had his dagger ready in case any enemies managed to get to his room. Crocodile didn’t know why he held out hope though, they never did. 

He was so bored! He was almost 18 years old and yet still he was forced to hide away whenever the ship engaged in battle. Although this particular battle seemed to be going on longer than the normal sea battle. 

At the moment he was laying on his bed, tossing his dagger up in the air with his left and catching it in his right, then back. 

He listened to the sounds of battle wistfully. How was he ever going to prove that he could handle himself in a fight if they literally locked him away everytime?

The sound of his doorknob being messed with made Crocodile jump mid throw of his dagger. The knife ended up getting tossed too hard and sticking into the ceiling. 

“Oh shit!” Crocodile cursed as he got up and jumped on his bed in order to grasp the knife and yank it out. 

The door was opened by the time he was scrambling out of his bed. He was exhilarated! Finally he was being given a chance to join the battle, Pops couldn't deny his strength after he defeated whoever was opening his door! 

Teach stepped into his room and Crocodile slumped his shoulders in disappointment, tensing up slightly because the battle wasn’t over. Why was Teach here if the battle wasn't over? He huffed in disappointment as he crossed his arms defensively. “What are you doing here Teach? The battle isn’t over.”

Crocodile felt put off as Teach smiled widely at him, shutting and locking the door behind him. Teach was staring at him so intently that subconsciously Crocodile took a step back. 

“Teach, g-get out,” Crocodile ordered nervously. “You know my room is off limits.” 

“Zahaha,” he chuckled, stepping heavily forward and making Crocodile take another step back, his thighs pressing into his bedside table. “Ilida-“

“That’s not my name,” Crocodile said more because of habit than anything else. 

Teach didn't even seem to register what he said, just continued on. “-I think it’s time I explained something to you.”

Crocodile didn’t like the look in Teach’s eyes. 

“Explain?” Crocodile asked, shuffling to the side and trying to slide away but he realized too late that he was cornering himself. 

“Don’t play dumb, you’re a pretty girl Ilida,” Teach murmured stepping even closer as Crocodile found himself pressed into the corner of his room. “And growing up so fast.”

“T-teach, you’re only a few years older than me, stop being a creep.” Crocodile gripped his dagger tightly. He didn’t like this, it felt dangerous. This wasn’t Teach eying him up anymore, this was something more.

Teach chuckled softly as he stopped, his body blocking off all possible routes of escape, but still outside of stabbing range. 

“Creepy?” Teach tilted his head at Crocodile and the action made him look like a mad man. “I’m just trying to explain something to you.”

Crocodile held up his knife, hands beginning to shake slightly. The battle was still raging outside the door and it didn’t seem like Teach was going to be content with just looking today. 

Crocodile glanced at the door then back at Teach. Crocodile narrowed his eyes at the other and held his knife higher. He’d wanted an opportunity to defend himself, well, this was it! “What the hell do you want?!” Crocodile snarled at him. 

Teach grinned down at the  _ girl _ , loving the way  _ she _ was shaking. He’d spent years laying the groundwork of their  _ relationship _ so  _ she’d _ understand  _ her _ role when it was time. It seemed to be working, now he just couldn’t wait to taste the fruits of his labor. 

“You’re almost 18,” Teach whispered, stepping closer, eyes glancing down to the dagger. 

Crocodile planted his feet, gulping slightly as he readied himself to attack. 

“It’s time I taught you,” Teach lunged forward, grabbing Crocodile's hand and twisting the knife out of his grasp. Crocodile gasped in panic as the knife slipped from his fingers and he was shoved into the wall, one hand pinned above him. “Who you  _ belong  _ to.” 

Crocodile opened his mouth to scream only for a hand to smother the sound. 

“Careful darling, we wouldn't want to be interrupted,” Teach whispered in his ear, a large tongue swiping the flesh behind his ear. 

Crocodile squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered in disgust, his one free hand frantically shoving at Teach’s shoulder. 

“Finally, I can touch you,” he groaned into Crocodile’s neck, mouthing and sucking against him. Crocodile grunted, screaming and trying to bite the hand threatening to choke him. 

Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes as he struggled. 

Crocodile could feel Teach’s fingers digging into his cheek, keeping him from protecting his neck as Teach bit, sucked, and licked the area. 

Crocodile felt Teach shift a foot to get closer, pressing their bodies together and acted quickly. He raised a leg slightly and stomped his heel down on the other man’s foot.

Teach reared back with a shout and Crocodile shoved him with all his might. 

He shot forward, running for the door with a desperate scream for help. 

Teach snarled, turning to leap at Crocodile. Teach grasped one of his arms and twisted it behind Crocodile's back. 

Crocodile screamed bloody murder as his arm was pinned behind his back, almost twisting his arm out of the socket. They tumbled onto the bed, Crocodile firmly pinned with Teach’s knee pressing down on his back. 

“No! Get off of me!” Crocodile shrieked. 

“Zahahaha!” Teach laughed at his struggling. Crocodile felt a burn of shame in his gut, he’d been pinned twice so easily. Teach wasn’t even one of the stronger of the crew members, or at least Crocodile hadn’t thought he was! “And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

Crocodile squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’l-I’ll tell my father!” Teach paused and Crocodile took that for fear. “That’s right! I’ll tell him about how you watch me, and try to touch me! I’ll tell him all about what you’re doing! He’s going to kill you!” 

Silence filled the air for a few moments. He felt like time moved at a snails pace, lifetimes passing. He waited, and waited for Teach to realize he wasn’t joking and get off him! 

Instead of getting off him Teach caressed the back of Crocodile's neck, making the boy flinch in fear. Teach leaned close. “How do you know he doesn’t already know?” He whispered mockingly. 

_ No..... Pops loved him. No matter their disagreements, right? Right?! _

Crocodile stilled in shock as Teach laughed above him. Crocodile had never felt quite so small before. 

His heart racing in his chest, resisting the urge to throw up as Teach’s free hand felt up his backside, Crocodile gagged. 

A sob tore from his throat as Teach squeezed. Silently Crocodile shook his head, Pops couldn’t know about this! 

“We both know Pops prefers his sons Ilida, don’t fool yourself, if he doesn’t already know...” Teach whispered with an intimate tenderness that made Crocodile sick. “You really think he’d believe  _ you?”  _

Crocodile body lost strength against his will. He couldn’t breathe anymore because Teach made a point. His father  _ never  _ believed him,  _ never listened _ , why would he believe Crocodile this time? 

“You’re just his useless daughter, I bet if you told him, he’d be happy someone was willing to take you off his hands,” Teach continued, the words cutting Crocodile deeper than he thought possible. 

Crocodile pushed his head into his comforter, trembling as he tried to hold in the chest heaving sobs. 

“Shh,” Teach kissed the back of his neck lovingly. “It’s okay, fate brought you to me darling. I’m going to take good care of you.” Crocodile sobbed harder, the blanket growing wet from his tears. Teach brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear and kissed that too, his tongue dipping down and making a wet gurgling sound echo through his head and Crocodile cringed. “My girl,” he hummed, placing his next kiss on Crocodile's wet cheek. “My Pirate Queen.”

Crocodile wheezed, feeling as Teach began to tug at his shirt. Crocodile wanted to fight it but... couldn’t find the will to. 

A knock sounded at the door making both parties inside the room jerk up to stare at the door. 

“Ilida?” Marco’s voice called from the other side of the door. Crocodile never thought he could feel happiness from the sound of his birth name!  _ He was saved! His big brother would help him for sure! _

“MAR-!” Teach cut off Crocodile's shout for help by shoving his face down into the blanket, his hand fisted in Crocodile’s wild locks. Briefly he wondered what happened to his ponytail. 

“Remember Ilida, why would they ever listen to want you want?” Teach hissed before yanking Crocodile's head back.

“Ilida?” Marco called again, jiggling the door handle. “Is Teach with you? I sent him to-“ Crocodile’s eyes widened, the panic and misery made him zone out. A horrible thought coming over him.  _ Did they all know? Was it true that they were giving him to Teach?! _

Teach suddenly used the awkward posture to press their lips together. He took advantage of Crocodile ragged panting to force a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. 

Crocodile thrashed about but it didn’t seem to phase Teach. When he finally pulled away, lifting the pressure keeping him pinned, Crocodile shot up off the bed. 

Crocodile scrambled off the bed, tumbling to the floor and scraping his knees as he fell, panicked to the floor. Crocodile steadily himself on his hands and knees for a moment. His back arched and he gagged forcefully, he could taste cherry pie filling and it made him sick. The knock sounded again and Crocodile shoved himself up and ran to get to the door as fast as he could. 

“Ilida,” Teach called and Crocodile froze instinctively in fear. Panic gripped his heart and he wrapped his arms around himself as he looked back at Teach with watery eyes and pinched lips. 

Teach smirked at him, not saying anything. Crocodile cursed himself as he realized the call had been a test of Teach’s control over him. Teach was making sure he  _ knew  _ that he was in control here. 

Crocodile swiped at his eyes bitterly and ran the rest of the way to the door. He threw it open and shoved passed a shocked Marco, racing down the hall before the man could even call out to him. 

Crocodile had lived his entire life in this ship, and never once had he felt so unsafe. Suddenly his home was a den of snakes and  _ no one _ could be trusted. 

Crocodile ran down the halls, not bothering to look where he was going. He reached the seemingly dead end and leaped up at the vent. 

Crocodile ripped the grate off and crawled into the tight space. He almost couldn’t fit but he managed to squeeze through. He crawled through, taking a few turns to the one place he knew he was safe. 

Crocodile tumbled out into what must have been a room made by mistake. It had no doors or access points beside from the vent. It had been Crocodile’s secret base as a child, and then his hideout as an angry preteen, now it was his only real safety. 

Crocodile laid out where he fell into the room and screamed in frustration and disgust. He took a moment to spit and scrape at his tongue before giving up. He held himself tightly and curled into a ball. Misery gripping him. 

He felt dirty, he wanted to claw off the skin around his neck. It felt wrong. 

This wasn’t his body. _ It wasn’t _ . He was a boy, this shouldn’t be happening! 

Teach had been so much stronger than him, he’d made Crocodile feel... weak. This couldn’t be real, because Crocodile had no idea what he was supposed to do. If he went to his father, and Teach’s words proved true then.... Crocodile cut off the thought. He whimpered softly, reaching out to grab some of the blankets he’d stored in the doorless room years ago. He buried himself inside them, trying to forget everything that had happened. 

Crocodile fell into a fitful sleep hours later, his eyes red and dry, and his neck red from self inflicted wounds. 

_ Present day _

Crocodile woke up, cold and sore from sleeping on the cold stone cell floor. He sighed as he did his best to stretch his aching muscles, his bones cracking and popping loudly. 

“Go away,” Crocodile hissed as he felt the presence standing outside his cell. 

“That’s a shitty way to greet me, brat,” Garp said as he finished setting up his table and tea set up. 

“Look Garp, can we not?” Crocodile asked as he sat up. Garp raised a brow at him questioningly and Crocodile sighed heavily. “I mean, what’s it going to take to get some alone time? Can’t you all just leave me alone?!” 

“I see you’re in a mood,” Garp grumbled. 

“I’m just sick of everyone,” Crocodile hissed. Prison had given him too much time to think. After Garp and Doflamingo's last visits he’d had a realization about his life. He attracted a very particular kind of person, men that thought they could decide things for him. Decide how Crocodile thought, what he should do, who he belonged to. 

_ He belonged to himself, damnit! _

No wonder Crocodile had trouble committing, even he knew relationships took some give and take! He’d never known it was a problem before but the reason all his relationships failed weren’t  _ just  _ because he attracted assholes. But because he physically and emotionally couldn’t handle compromising. 

He was a runaway kid, through and through. Rather than risk letting someone prove his worst fears, he runs in the other direction. 

“Alright,” Garp shrugged, beginning to gather up his things again. “I just had news about Luffy but I guess I’ll just go-“

“Sit,” Crocodile ordered him. 

Garp chuckled, knowing he played Crocodile like a fiddle. 

“Luffy went on a rampage,” Garp told him, just a little bit of pride in his voice, even if he covered it with an upset look. 

“My ball of sunshine?” Crocodile found his mood lightening at the topic. “He went on a rampage?” 

“Declared war on the World Government! All for a crewmate!” Garp growled but it came out as a laugh. 

“No one of consequence is here Garp, you don’t have to pretend not to be proud of his strength,” Crocodile told him before grinning in pride himself. “Which crewmate?”

“Hm,” Garp took a moment to think. “That Devil Child girl, apparently she tried to sacrifice herself for the crew. But we know Luffy....”

“Yeah, he would never allow that,” Crocodile laughed. Seems like Robin finally did away with her unhealthy mentality. He made a good choice hinting at her to go with Luffy. “You said he declared war on the World Government?” 

“Shot down the flag at Enies Lobby, before utterly destroying the place. Beat down CP9 too,” Garp told him, beginning to elaborate on the details. Crocodile was fascinated, loving every little detail of what his son had accomplished. 

“That’s my boy!” Crocodile grinned. “What’s his new bounty?!” 

Garp gave him a withering look before handing over the bounty poster he’d had tucked into his jacket. 

Crocodile took it eagerly and gasped in glee at the amount. “300 million?! That’s incredible! He’ll be one of the biggest rookies this year!” 

Garp put down his cup and a wave of seriousness washed over him. “...that’s actually why I’m here. I need to talk to you about something.” 

Crocodile froze. He didn’t want to talk more on what they had  _ last time.  _

“What?” Crocodile asked harshly. He anticipated more lecturing about how he dealt with the world around him, but what actually happened was far more surprising. 

“I want to tell Luffy about his father.”

Crocodile glared harder. “I am his father.”

“Shit, I’m not insulting you! I mean his other father!” Garp said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Why? That bastard’s never done anything for Luffy!” Crocodile huffed and turned his head away with a pout. He understood that Dragon hadn’t been tricking him, and yes he shouldn’t have lied about Luffy’s death, but the one thing Crocodile couldn’t forgive was actually abandoning their son! The man hadn’t even gone to make sure Luffy hadn’t been killed in that fire! 

“I know, but hear me out,” Garp soothed. “Luffy is making a name for himself. It won’t be long before his connections to me, you, and Dragon are discovered. For his own safety he should know  _ all _ the reasons people are going to go after him.”

Fuck, Garp was making sense! The world must be ending. 

“Why are you asking me? Last I checked you were a vice admiral and I was a lowly prisoner.” Crocodile shrugged, definitely not feeling upset that Dragon still had the option to go see their son at any time and yet he never did! 

Garp gave the man an indignant look. “You really are in a mood... I’m asking you because, well, you’re that boy's father. More of a parent than the rest of us. You should be included in important decisions.”

Crocodile looked up at Garp a bit startled, surprised by the flush on the man’s cheeks, and the sincerity in his tone. 

“Oh,” Crocodile said softly in surprise. “I-it's a solid point, Luffy should know.” 

“Alright,” Garp said with a nod. “Any message you want me to give him from you?” 

Crocodile smiled, thinking of his little Luffy. “Just tell him to be safe, and that I can’t wait to see him again.” 

“I will.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“LUFFY, CROCODILE WANTS YOU TO STOP BEING A PIRATE!” Garp shouted as he burst through the wall, punching Luffy in the head and into the next wall. 

“LUFFY!” The pirates all yelled in concern. They all dropped into fighting stances, fearing for their lives. 

Luffy woke up, jumping up and growling at the Marine. “DON'T LIE GRANDPA! SANDMAN DOESN'T TRY TO MAKE CHOICES FOR ME!” 

“Gr-grandpa!?” Nami screamed, looking between the two with wide eyes.  _ No!  _ No, this could not be happening! Luffy was already related to Whitebeard, Crocodile, and Ace! This isn’t fair! 

And Garp was a navy hero! Everyone still in the room was consumed by surprise, and shock. 

“Luffy, is that guy really your grandpa?!” Sanji asked his captain. 

“Yeah, my grandpa! Don’t you dare mess with him! He almost killed me a bunch when I was a kid!” Luffy stated as he kept a close eye on his crazy grandpa! 

Robin, Chopper, Franky, Nami, and Sanji all looked between the two, trying to understand the relationship. He’d been able to hurt Luffy even though he was rubber, and had apparently been trying to kill Luffy from a young age?! Plus there was the fact that the Marine had mentioned Crocodile.... What the hell was the dynamic of a big time pirate and a war hero raising a kid together?!

It only got more complex when they factored in that Luffy’s other grandfather was Whitebeard. What the hell was this family?!

“Now, don’t go around giving me a bad name,” Garp sent the boy a withering glare, standing tall and proud he began to explain himself. “I shoved you into a bottomless pit, I threw you into a jungle at night, I attached you to balloons and let them fly.... I did all those things in order to make you into a strong man!” 

Garp had done this to give Luffy a leg up when he entered Marine training at 17. He suffered through Crocodile’s lectures and icy glares at Warlord meetings because of this ‘training’, now it had all gone to waste! 

“This explains so much,” Sanji muttered in the wake of the tense silence. 

“You’ve betrayed me, I trained you to become a strong marine!” Garp yelled at Luffy. 

All the Straw Hat had the same thought overtake them:  _ Luffy a marine? That was never a possibility. _

“I told you over and over that I wanted to become a pirate!” Luffy jumped up to yell combatively at his grandpa. 

“You were corrupted by Red Hair and Crocodile! How foolish!” Garp yelled back. 

Nami didn’t care anymore. They could kill each other for all she cared, this situation was beginning to make her head hurt. 

“SHANKS SAVED MY LIFE! AND SANDMAN RAISED ME! DON'T BADMOUTH THEM!” Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Garp grabbed Luffy by his shirt and held up a threatening fist. “How dare you talk like that to your grandpa!?” Garp shook him in anger. 

The crew tried to think of what to go in order to save Luffy! They were very concerned until.... they both fell asleep....

_ Of course,  _ Nami sighed in her head. This was going to be a long day! 

The shock that Luffy knew  _ the  _ Red Hair Shanks was a lot more contained than it would have been if they weren’t so overloaded with Garp. Most of the crew just hadn’t really thought about it before, they knew some guy named Shanks gave Luffy his hat. They just hadn’t thought it would have been  _ that  _ Shanks! 

Robin couldn’t believe that she’d almost killed herself before realizing just how many big names connected back to Luffy! 

Once Zoro showed up, he and Luffy ended up taking down two Marines that turned out to be old friends. Zoro gave a cursory glance around to make sure all of the crew was uninjured, his eyes holding on Sanji for longer than necessary. 

Before they knew it they had a vice admiral and a Marine troop fixing the wall. Just a regular old day in the life of following Luffy! 

“By the way Luffy,” Garp turned around to look at Luffy, getting ready to tell him what he’d come to say. “I heard you saw your old man.” 

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded. 

“Back in Alabasta,” Nami added in. 

“Crocodile, how’s he doing?” Zoro hummed plaintively. 

“No, not that one. You’re other old man,” Garp amended. 

Luffy blinked in confusion. Unlike the rest of his crew he hadn’t really thought about the fact that he had two fathers, and still didn’t know who the other was. The Straw Hat silently had a bet on who the other father was, Nami leaned a little closer since she had money riding on the answer. 

“What?! My other dad?” Luffy asked. “What do you mean? I have another dad?” 

_ Our captain is an idiot,  _ the collective Straw Hat’s sighed. 

Garp grinned. “Oh... so he didn’t tell you who he was? I heard he saw you off in Loguetown.” 

“Huh?” Luffy thought back to his adventure in Loguetown, trying to think of someone that he’d met there. The only person he could think of was Smokey and Buggy. 

“Luffy’s old man was in that town?” Sanji asked. The crew was also running through a list of possibilities, they had money riding on this! 

“Wh-what's my dad like?” Luffy asked. He wanted to know who this man was. From what Sandman told him Luffy didn’t like his other dad but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. 

Garp readied himself to tell Luffy about the last piece of his lineage. “Your father’s name is...” Garp paused, hitting another nail into the wall. “Monkey D. Dragon. He’s a revolutionary!”

The marines reacted first. Yelling about Dragon having a son, and being the son of vice admiral Garp. 

Behind Luffy, Robin wobbled in shock, Nami screamed, Zoro and Sanji felt their eyes widen and jaws drop, Franky ran in circles yelling ‘WHAT?!?’, and Usopp fell from the window he was spying from, foaming at the mouth. 

Luffy looked back at them curiously. “Guys, what are you so surprised about?”

Sanji ground his teeth at their stupid captain. “IDIOT! You don’t know the name Dragon?!” 

“Your father is a dangerous man!” Nami added on. 

Luffy cocked his head. “So is Sandman, and the rest of my family,” Luffy stated. 

In a flash his crew had all fallen to their knees and weeped, because that was too true! Luffy’s family was insane! There were too many big names! 

Zoro was the one that realized it first. His face drained of color and he slid down the wall. He held his head in his hands as the realization made a visual play through it. 

Robin realized next and she looked around to see if anyone else had. Her eyes connected with Zoro’s and they shared mutual understanding. 

“Crocodile and Dragon....” Zoro said, calling the attention of the room, his eyes still locked with Robins. “.... they fucked,” he voiced the realization. 

“Oh my,” Robin said. 

“HOLY SHIT!” 

“Zoro, don’t say that word in the presence of lady’s!” 

“AH!” Nami screamed, holding her head. “I'M NEVER GOING TO UNSEE THAT!” 

Luffy just tilted his head more in confusion as they all freaked out. His crew was so dramatic! 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo sat next to his brother, watching the slow beeping line of his heart monitor. 

How long had he been in this coma? 10 years? Doflamingo wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know why. Why did everyone that truly mattered betray him. Why did they always leave? 

Cora was the last member of his biological family and over the last ten years his fury had waned. Now he was just sad...

What would have happened if he’d followed Cora that day? Would his little brother still love him if he had just followed after him? 

Doflamingo sighed, sliding his hand into Cora’s and took a large gulp from a bottle of whiskey. He didn’t like whiskey but it was the closest alcohol he’d had. 

Crocodile liked to have a glass before bed, so Doflamingo always had a full stock in his room. 

Sometimes Doflamingo looked back, tormenting himself with the words ‘what if’. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to fix this, so he thought of something else. 

His mind ended up going back 22 years, to an event so small and insignificant that he was surprised he would even recall it. 

He’d gone to see the Pirate King put to death and in the crowd Doflamingo had spotted something incredible. 

A man, standing alone and yet he looked confident. He was strong, Doflamingo had been able to recognize that even through the rain and distance. 

He’d remembered being entranced by the emotion on his face. He’d been sad, and yet hopeful. He’d looked at the dead body of Roger with a fondness that Doflamingo craved. 

He wanted those back eyes directed at him. But when he made it through the crowd, the man had been gone...

It was only now Doflamingo realized that Crocodile reminded him of that nameless man he’d fallen in love with at first sight 22 years ago. The moment Crocodile had walked into that Warlord meeting, it had been like finally seeing that man again. 

He knew they were different people, but they had a similar style and those same dark eyes. Subconsciously he must have latched on. No wonder he’d been so confused by his need to tie Crocodile down that developed so quick. 

He’d been given a second chance, and he’d blown it. 

The disappointment of making it through the crowd only for the man to be gone was back in full force. Only now it was worse. 

“Rosinante... please wake up,” Doflamingo whispered, drunk and slurring his words. 

His only answer was the steady beep marking Cora’s weak hold on life.


	27. If One Piece Exists...

Law’s crew was going insane. That was the only explaination for what the fuck was happening on his ship! 

Law was having a wonderful night, reading a new medical journal he’d picked up on the last island they’d been on. Then it happened! 

The PA system of the ship got turned on somehow and Law had been forced to listen in on the ‘toy ship fan club’ meeting. _They had called themselves that!_ What fucking idiots! 

The things Law had heard would haunt him for the rest of his days. 

He listened to Shachi place money on the idea that Law’s mother had turned into the moon and then his sister had turned into the toy ship. Which didn’t even make sense, considering he’d told them what happened to his family and his history with Doflamingo! Rightfully so, he was hit over the head, or at least that how it sounded. 

Clione placed his bet on Law seeking revenge on Luffy for what he did to Crocodile. Law rolled his eyes, ever since they dug up the information that Crocodile was taken down by Lu that rumor had been floating around insistently. 

Law was curious about how and why that happened but these rumors distracted him from his ability to find out! 

Uni bet on Luffy having killed his girlfriend, which was just..... stupid. 

Law regretted the day he showed his reactions to Lu’s bounty posters, or the day he decided not to kill the lot of them when they discovered the toy ships connections to Sir Crocodile. 

Penguin and Ikkaku both placed a bet on the same fantastical story they seemed to be making up and getting unhealthily attached to. 

The story was about the tragic romance of Crocodile and _fucking_ Cora! They theorized that Cora and Crocodile had been secretly entangled and they’d planned to run away together and raise Law. In their fantasy Cora was supposed to bring Law with him after they got the Op-Op Fruit, but Cora died. Ending all of it with Law having only the toy ship left to lead him back to the _other_ adoptive father. 

What fantastic bullshit! They were reduced to tears over it! 

Bepo nervously spoke up next. “Maybe this Monkey D. Luffy.... is the one connected to Sir Crocodile? _I’m sorry_.... but he is the one that defeated him...? Maybe there is a story there?” Law could visualize the way the others were looking at him like an idiot. “When Law sees the bounty posters he doesn’t seem mad.... maybe he and Luffy are-“

“Don’t be stupid Bepo!” Inkkaku cut Bepo off. “You really want to waste your money on that?” 

“I’m sorry...” 

Law held his head in embarrassment. He was going to kill them all! If they were going to gossip about his personal life, they could at least make sure the PA wasn’t announcing everything they were saying! 

“I mean look at his crew! No way he is holding out for Law. Look at this chick!” Law raised a brow, confused about what the hell they were talking about. The only other bounty from Lu’s crew was the Pirate Hunter. 

“Both the chicks on his crew make me so jealous!” Penguin whined. 

Law shot out of his bed as he realized what they were talking about. New bounty posters! 

Law walked quickly out of his room and hurried his way around the ship to find the self proclaimed ‘Toy Ship fan club’. He finally found them in one of the operating rooms. The force of which he opened the door made it bounce off the wall and made everyone jump in fright. 

“LAW!”

“CAPTAIN!” 

“WE’RE SORRY!”

“Give me the paper and the posters!” Law demanded. 

Law ignored their wide eyed looks as he snatched it all up and stomped away! These should have been brought to him as soon as they came! If they were going to gossip Law didn’t care, but they had a job to do! 

Law made his way back to his room and laid out the bounty posters. Pirate Hunter's bounty had gone up, and more of the crew had gotten bounties as well. 

Law looked through them slowly. Black Leg Sanji’s drawn picture.... looked like some kind of monster had a baby with an ugly Sea King, but his bounty was respectable at 77 million. Cyborg Franky made Law curious, he’d like to open the guy up and figure out how he worked. 

Law raised his eyebrow at the inclusion of Nico Robin, there had to be a story there. Then there was a long nosed masked man called Sogeking. Moving on to the bounty for what looked like a ship pet to the untrained eye. Cotton Candy Lover Chopper may look like an animal but Law would guess that the creature was a Mink, probably a raccoon judging by the size. 

Then he got to Cat Burglar Nami.... he guessed she was pretty. She looked like the type that uses her looks to get what she wants. Between Pirate Hunter and Cat Burglar it wasn’t like Lu was lacking in options. 

Fuck, what if Lu was dating someone else?! 

He’d decided he was dating Law pretty fast, who's to say he didn’t already have someone else?

Law fretted over that possibility for a moment before he decided it didn’t matter. He had a plan, even if Lu had someone else Law was confident that he could get Lu to like him again! Last time he’d been a brat and even tried to kill him! If Lu liked him then, well he’d definitely like him now that he was trying to treat him well. 

With that decision in mind Law picked up Lu’s new bounty. 

His eyes almost popped out of his head. 

_300 million?!_ What the fuck did he do? 

Law grabbed up the newspaper and felt his knees go weak. Lu had destroyed Enies Lobby... the weak little five year old he once knew had grown up and marched into a government facility, leveling it to the ground. 

If that wasn’t the hottest thing Law had ever read then he didn’t know what! 

Enies Lobby... that meant he was in Water 7, which meant he was close to Sabaody Archipelago. Maybe about a week or two journey from the only guaranteed meeting place for all pirates that had taken different routes. 

They’d be seeing each other soon. The thought brought a grin to his face. 

* * *

  
  
  


Teach laughed as he read over the news, that cute Straw Hat kid had toppled the tower of justice! He knew he’d felt a certain air about the kid, he was strong! A perfect little place holder until he found Ilida again. Little bitch sure knew how to hide, they hadn’t been able to find any clue of her whereabouts in 25 years! 

Maybe she was dead... that would be a shame. 

“How unfortunate for them to be within range,” Doc Q added into their conversation about the Straw Hat kid. 

Teach knew he should call everyone to the ship to head out after the little kid but they’d come to Banaro Island for a reason. He should probably conclude his business before leaving. 

“Did you find anything, Laffitte?” 

Laffitte tilted his head and clicked his shoes in a small, two step dance. “Unfortunately no, couldn’t find any news on Whitebeard’s daughter. The girl is a ghost, maybe if you knew more about her personality we would know where to start looking?” 

Teach hummed in thought. That was true, he barely knew anything about Ilida. It wasn’t like ever tried to remember any stupid shit about her, he expected to hand her off to Laffitte to rewrite her personality, so what would have been the point? 

Damn, if only he remembered that silly name she used to call herself. What was it? 

“She could be dead, but she and Whitebeard had been in contact the last decade. If she had died he would have known. And then there is Ace...” 

Teach cursed his fate. Ten years ago he’d been on a solo mission looking for his Devil Fruit, Whitebeard thought he was just checking up on one of his islands. He’d missed a chance to find Ilida again. 

He’d asked around to find out why exactly Whitebeard had finally hunted down his wayward daughter. Most were keeping the meeting completely under wraps but Teach had been able to find out that apparently Ilida had a child. 

Then the same fate repeated itself and he’d been away meeting up with his scattered crew when some of the crew actually got to meet the grandchild of Whitebeard. 

And now there was Ace, calling Whitebeard ‘Grandpops’ and speaking fondly of a ‘Sandman’. Although Teach suspected that he was adopted from a few things Whitebeard had said over the years. 

Ilida always did insist she was a boy, so it all added up. 

“I know you wanted to use her lineage and novelty as the only daughter of Whitebeard, but it seems fate has denied us. Should we move onto a different target?” 

“Very well, at least I got a taste before she disappeared. Let’s go, Straw Hat won’t stay in one place forever,” Teach began to walk away with his crew. Beginning to tell them how soft and supple little Ilida had been all those years ago. 

Ace stayed hidden as he eavesdropped on Teach. He had his mini Snail ready to call Grandpops but the rage blinded him. 

He knew Sandman’s birth name. Sandman often told him more than he told anyone else, so of course Ace knew. 

He and Sandman had always been close because they were so very alike. Now he was forced to hear all about the only incident Sandman would never speak of! 

It made Ace sick! They not only used Grandpops for safety and then betrayed him but also had planned to use his biological child as a token item. 

_How dare he!_

Ace wasn’t thinking as he crawled up on the roof and called out to the sickening scum. 

Yes he’d promised Sandman, but this man had tried to kill Thatch, betrayed Whitebeard, and emotionally scarred his father! Ace was going to take this guy down, he couldn’t wait another second! _Sorry, Sandman._

“Hold it, Teach!” Ace called with a heavy glare directed at the man. “I’ve been looking for you!” 

Teach looked up and spotted Ace. He grinned, if Ace was here then he finally had a chance to get a clue about where Ilida was! Perfect! “Oh, Ace! Commander!” 

“Don’t you dare call me so familiarly, Teach. You’re a traitor,” Ace snarled at the man. His mind was filled with the images of his father as a youth, being taken advantage of by this man. _He was pissed!_ “Don’t mock me!” 

“Oh, so you must be ‘Fire Fist Ace’,” Laffitte spoke up. He was curious about the youth, could he really be Whitebeard’s authentic grandchild? That was almost as big of a novelty as his daughter is. 

“And you're the creeps that chased and tormented my Sandman,” Ace glared down at them. They looked exactly as Sandman had described. 

Teach grinned at the boy, shrugging slightly. “Ilida, right? Where is she, Ace?” 

Ace clenched his teeth at the audacity to misgender Sandman, and then ask where to find him! 

“You think I want you anywhere near the _man_ who raised me? _My Sandman?!”_ Ace growled. “And don’t think I didn’t hear your plan to go after Luffy! No, I won’t let any of you leave here alive!” 

Teach took a step back in surprise. He expected the anger for Ilida but what was this inclusion of Straw Hat about?

“You know Straw Hat?” 

Ace glared down at them. “My brother, and I will not let you touch him. You _fucking_ pervert.” Ace cracked his knuckles, readying himself to attack. 

“Not only have you broken the most sacred rules of a pirate ship, but you have also harmed my family. You don’t think I’d really let you liv-“ 

A shot ran out and Ace smirked as the bullet passed right through him. 

“Looks like I’ll need to teach you all some manners!” 

* * *

  
  
  


“Luffy, say it again!” Nami yelled at her captain, holding his cheeks and stretching it to deform his beat up face. 

Gibberish came out of Luffy’s mouth because of the stretching and Nami let go. Luffy snapped back into shape, knocked to the grass of the deck. 

“AGAIN LUFFY!” Nami stomped her foot. 

“I promise to tell you when I have connections to big names!” Luffy yelled. They’d been doing this for hours! It wasn’t like he knew Dragon had been his dad! Or that Sandman was a Warlord! Or that Ace got so famous! He had no excuse for grandpa, or Grandpops but in his defense they'd never asked! 

“AGAIN!” 

This treatment continued for many hours until they found a barrel, marked as an offering to the sea gods. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile watched tensely as Doflamingo stumbled up to his cell. The man oozed the smell of liquor, even from far away Crocodile could smell it. Doflamingo was wasted, and that was scary. The man could potentially be more erratic than normal! 

Crocodile kept a wary eye on the man as he raised his drink and took several hardy gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, too drunk to care how disgusting an image he projected. 

He looked awful, his glasses were ascue, his hair a mess, and his clothes looked wrinkled and like he hadn’t slept in days. 

Doflamingo walked up to the bars and sat down with his back facing Crocodile. The room was dead silent, no one having forgotten what he’d done the last time he was here. 

With a bit of shuffling around, Doflamingo gently pushed a cigar and lighter through the bars. Crocodile raised a brow but Doflamingo kept his back to him. He looked at the cigar, smirking softly. This was probably as close to a peace offering as Crocodile was going to get. 

Crocodile leaned his head back against the stone wall, keeping an eye on Doflamingo's back as he drank. 

They were silent for so long that Crocodile wondered if Doflamingo had even come to talk, or if he just felt lonely. 

“You know I was born with my eyes like this,” Doflamingo suddenly spoke up. It took Crocodile a moment to remember Doflamingo’s strange eyes, his left eye looking like he couldn’t see from it. “People like us... we don’t have deformities. That’s reserved for lower beings.” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes. He watched as Doflamingo took another deep gulp from the bottle, pushing his glasses off aggressively. 

“In normal circumstances I should have been killed, my parents expected to try again to get a perfect child.” Crocodile felt his chest ache at those words, feeling a bit of empathy for Doflamingo. He understood the feelings of being the child that came out _wrong_ only too well. “Instead, they put these glasses on me. I wasn’t allowed to take them off because then I’d be.... _human.”_

Crocodile curled his arms around his knees, staying silent because he didn’t really know what to say to such a confession. 

“I’ve been thinking about my mom a lot lately,” Doflamingo slurred. Crocodile didn’t think he’d ever heard the man ever sound so small and fragile. “She was the only one that didn’t flinch the rare times I took off my glasses and.... I had to watch her die.” 

The small wobble in Doflamingo’s made Crocodile’s heart skip a beat. Had they ever been this honest with each other? 

“...Nothing I could do..” Doflamingo shrugged, sounding like he was trying not to cry. “I was just a kid. Made me think of how your mom died before you could know her,” Doflamingo said before taking another swig of his drink. 

“What are you on about?” Crocodile asked softly. He wasn’t angry, just actually asking. It wasn’t like Doflamingo to be this despondent. 

“Sometimes I wonder which is better,” Doflamingo said as he finished his whiskey bottle and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. “Knowing her, loving her, having her be my whole world. And then losing her... is it better to never have to know just how much you’ve lost? Never have to get to know how amazing she was because you never knew her...” 

Crocodile sighed, not having expected Doflamingo to be a psychological drunk. 

“I think I would have liked to know her,” Crocodile answered as he stood. He had no strings controlling him, and yet he wanted to be closer. He sat back to back with Doflamingo, only the bars separating them. He took the cigar and lit it, handing the lighter back to the man who automatically turned to take it. 

Doflamingo laid his head back against the bars, his hair tickling the top of Crocodile's head. 

“If I could do it all again, I wouldn't want to have loved anyone.... then I wouldn’t have to feel like this.” 

Crocodile gulped. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Doflamingo say anything like that before. 

“What is it about me.... that makes people leave?” Doflamingo asked him, sounding somehow both genuinely curious and devastated. “Why am I always left like this?”

Crocodile pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling like a child. 

“It’s not you,” Crocodile whispered. “I’m broken too.” 

Suddenly Doflamingo broke out in manic laughter, breaking down into wet, sickly sobs as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Ah,” Doflamingo giggled as he sniffled. “That’s us, the broken ones, eh? Feel like sharing finally?” He asked rhetorically. 

Crocodile normally wouldn’t but he’d apparently lost his mind today. 

“A long time ago, my dad and I were fighting a lot,” Crocodile began and Doflamingo stopped laughing. He could feel the pink clad man stiffen in anticipation. “I was young and angry... a-and fragile. Another crewmate took advantage of that-“

“Croc-“

“-he was so much stronger than me-“

“Croccy, stop-“

“-and I tried to run but I couldn’t, he used my insecurities against me. Wh-when I finally got away, I-I did-didn’t tell anyone-“

“CROCODILE!” 

Crocodile jumped, feeling the tears running down his face and hadn’t even noticed the way Doflamingo was gripping his hand through the bars. 

“...I don’t think I ever stopped running away from that room..”

“Shh, stop. You don’t have to... don’t relive that,” Doflamingo held his hand tighter and Crocodile was unbelievably thankful that Doflamingo hadn’t turned around. They just continued to sit back to back, holding hands through the bars. 

“Sorry...”

“Don't apologize!” Doflamingo gasped at him. “That person attacked you! Give me a name, I’ll go kill them right now!” 

Crocodile smiled into his knees. 

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure my dads heard about it by now. He’s probably dead,” Crocodile told him. 

“Shame, I’d have liked to kill him myself.” Doflamingo reached into his coat to pull out another bottle of whiskey. “Want some?” 

“Definitely.” They still weren’t looking at each other, but neither had pulled their hands away. Crocodile let go to grab the bottle and take a few gulps, loving the familiar burn of it going down his throat. 

He handed the bottle back and absentmindedly took Doflamingo’s hand again. They sat quietly, just enjoying the comfort for a while. Crocodile watched the swirling of smoke above him, his heart racing for a reason he didn’t want to think about. 

“Hey, you grew up a pirate in the Grandline right?” Doflamingo asked with a drunken slur. 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you know Roger?” Doflamingo tilted his head back, also watching the smoke drifting up. 

Crocodile bit his lip and glanced around. Most of the other prisoners were either asleep, ignoring them, or watching like this was some big show. Considering all his other secrets that had been revealed down here, it probably didn’t matter anymore. “Yeah, I did. Pretty well actually.” 

Doflamingo nodded slightly. “Do you know what the One Piece is?” 

Crocodile scoffed. “When it concerns Roger, honestly, it could all be make believe...” 

“It’s probably directions,” Doflamingo said seriously. 

Crocodile surprised himself with a soft laugh. “What? Directions?” He asked the man, trying to hold in his mirth. 

“Yes, directions,” Doflamingo hummed softly. “Detailed ones on how to get you to love me.” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away to tap the ash off his cigar. “You’re drunk,” he told the man. He wasn’t even making sense anymore. 

Doflamingo took his now empty hand away from the bars and stared at the gaps between his fingers. “And you’re as hard to get to as Raftel,” Doflamingo whispered, yet the sound echoed. 

Crocodile frowned, disliking the idea of being an impossible to get to island. It wasn’t like he tried to be so distant, well maybe with Doflamingo he had. “I’m not a fan of psychological things, Doffy,” Crocodile mumbled. 

“Well I like them!” Doflamingo giggled, although it sounded forced. 

Crocodile sighed, thinking about the One Piece for the first time in a long time. His desire to be the Pirate King had ended officially the day Luffy said he wanted the title. 

If he was an island, he might as well lean into it now that all his kids were grown. 

“If the One Piece exists it’s a deserted island, where no one can find me, and I can be alone.” _Alone with his kids, of course._ Crocodile finished in his mind. 

Doflamingo hummed, taking another sip of his drink. “That sounds fun, can I come?” Doflamingo asked seriously. Crocodile could almost hear the smirk come over Doflamingo’s face. “We could have so much sex!”

Crocodile huffed, elbowing the man through the bars and making him topple over. This man was fucking wasted. 

“Is that all you think about?” Crocodile snapped at him. 

Doflamingo laughed where he laid out on the floor, clutching the half empty bottle of spirits. “No,” Doflamingo giggled drunkenly. “I also think of your smile, and the five solid times I was the one to make you laugh. Oh! And all the things you’ve told me about yourself, and-“

“So basically just me?” Crocodile cut him off, his face burning. 

“Yeah..” Doflamingo had stopped laughing, slowly curling up to lay with his back to the bars. He was curling up like a child. Softly his back began to shake and the unmistakable sound of weeping could be heard. Crocodile glanced back to see Doflamingo was quite literally drowning his sorrows as he cried pitifully. God, he must really be deep in a bender if he was showing this much emotion! “Wh-why won’t you love me?” Doflamingo asked between shuddering breaths. “Am I that unworthy to you?”

They had come full circle in the conversation. Crocodile dug his nails into his knee. It wasn’t that Doflamingo was unworthy, just that he was unstable. Crocodile didn’t want to be controlled ever again... he just couldn’t do it. 

“I’m broken Doffy, I don’t know if I can love the way you want me too,” Crocodile told him honestly. 

Doflamingo scoffed loudly. “I don’t need you to love how I want, just how you can!” Doflamingo curled tighter into a ball as he spoke, his words slurring even more. Crocodile had nothing more he could say, he just remained silent, holding his spent cigar more for comfort than anything. “Can-can’t you just try?” Doflamingo asked when the silence went on for longer than he’d allow. 

Crocodile buried his head in his knees, pressing on his eyes to stop himself from crying too. 

“Haven’t I-I already?” He asked back, ignoring the crack in his own throat. 

Doflamingo hiccuped, his body slowly going lax. “Please... just stop lying...” Doflamingo whispered, his voice becoming foggy and heavy with sleep. “...think about the baby...” 

Crocodile heard more than felt his cigar drop from his fingers and he snapped around so fast he made himself dizzy. 

“What?!” Crocodile stared down at a passed out Doflamingo in horror. “DOFLAMINGO! WAKE UP!” He shouted, reaching through the bars to shake him awake. “What baby? Tell me right now!” 

“He’s out! No way you're getting answers” another prisoner laughed. Crocodile shot him a glare and continued to shake Doflamingo. 

“Hey! You stupid flamingo! What fucking baby?!” Crocodile yelled. Had Doflamingo found out about Luffy?! Did he do something to his kids?! “Doflamingo, I swear to god if you touched my kids!” 

Doflamingo snored loudly and the fight drained out of Crocodile. He sat down again and stared daggers at the man. 

“You have some explaining to do when you wake up,” Crocodile growled. 

  
  


_22 years ago_

Doflamingo grinned as the man they’d called the Pirate King was led up to the execution platform. He didn’t walk like a man about to die, he carried himself with pride and a smile on his face. 

As they readied to kill the man some brave, greedy soul had the nerve to ask the crowd's burning question. 

“HEY! PIRATE KING!” Roger’s looked up, eyes falling on the man, his ever present smile unnerving the guards. “What did you do with your treasure?!” He asked. “It’s somewhere on the Grandline, isn’t it?!” 

Doflamingo glanced over to the man, his eyes caught on a back of a black furred jacket. In the middle of the crowd was a man, black hair slicked back and a fur coat over his small shoulders. Doflamingo couldn’t make out a face and found himself moving closer to see. He didn’t know why. 

“You have it, don’t you?” The man continued to speak. “The greatest treasure in the world?!” Doflamingo stalked through the crowd, trying to push through. Curiosity consuming him. “ONE PIECE!” 

He noticed the way the black haired man’s entire body jolted at the yell. He still couldn’t see his face but Doflamingo felt like he could just by watching the man’s body language. He was excited, sad, and somehow anticipating something. It was an odd combination. The crowd got rowdy and Doflamingo was forced to move to the edges and go around to at least get a glimpse of that face. 

Doflamingo paused as Roger began to laugh, the sound echoing around. “My treasure?” he said. The executioners threatened him but really what was that to a man about to die? He continued on. “If you want it, I’ll let you have it!”

Doflamingo felt his eyes widen as the man continued talking even as the blades were coming down. “Go look for it! I left it all at that place!” And then he was stabbed, a smile still firmly on his face. 

The crowd seemed to gasp as one entity, a shared goal entering all their minds. 

Doflamingo was also enthralled by the scene, he never thought he’d see someone physically change an era so masterfully. Gold Roger was certainly something. 

The first drop of rain had Doflamingo snapping back to attention, his eyes flying around to find the man he was looking for. 

He spotted him standing in the same spot he’d been in before, a straw hatted guy sobbing next to him, along with some guy with blue hair and a giant red nose. 

His eyes focused on the black haired man, cursing the rain and his glasses for making his sight slightly fuzzy, but it didn’t matter. Doflamingo could see enough. 

A tear ran down his pale cheek, his eyes on the slow drip of blood running down the execution platform. A certain fondness filled his eyes. He looked at the dead body of the Pirate King with a devotion Doflamingo wasn’t familiar with and he was intrigued. 

He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know everything about him. The way the sun shone through the clouds made him look ethereal. If there was a One Piece, Doflamingo was sure he was staring at him. 

Someone knocked into Doflamingo and he was brought back down to Earth. 

Gasping, he began to force his way through the crowd. 

Crocodile looked away from the dead body of Roger’s and wiped his eyes. He could feel someone watching him and glanced around inconspicuously. 

“Shit, Bleeding Heart, I gotta go!” Crocodile tapped the man on the shoulder as he turned in the other direction of the large blond man coming right at him. 

“Wait! Croc, come with me!” Shanks turned to him. “I’m setting out to make my own crew, come with me!” 

Crocodile glanced back at the blonde steadily shoving through the crowd, fearing that his pursuers had found him again. He didn’t want to be hypnotized! And he definitely wasn’t dragging Shanks into his problems! 

“Sorry, but I got a date to keep,” Crocodile said, nodded to him. He gave Buggy a pat on the back and shoved through the crowd as fast as he could. By using his practiced abilities to disappear Crocodile did just that. 

When he made it to the docks he grinned, spotting Dragon’s ship waiting for him. 

Dragon had left the Marines, and had invited him along with him when they bumped into each other here. Crocodile had a good feeling about this, this would be the first step to the rest of his life! 

_Present day_

  
  


Doflamingo wearily blinked open his eyes, his heartbeat in his head. The painful pounding in his skull made him groan. Fuck his back hurt too, where the hell even was he? 

He looked around and realized immediately that he’d somehow gotten into Impel Down. He tried to think about how he got here. 

Trebol had pulled Doflamingo from a drunken stupor a week ago and had been very stern. Crocodile was messing with his head, making him feel things higher beings shouldn’t. So if Crocodile refused again then it was time to end it, accept that Crocodile just couldn’t be controlled, before the man completely destroyed his head. 

Then he’d gotten wasted thinking about it on the way to the prison.... now he was here. 

“Awake at last?” Doflamingo looked up to see Crocodile glaring at him, seemingly in an extra pissy mood. 

“Oh,” Doflamingo quickly grabbed up his glasses that he, for some reason, wasn’t wearing, then shoving them over his eyes. “I have a gift for you,” Doflamingo told him, trying to catch his bearings. He reached into his coat, trying to find the cigar he’d brought just for Crocodile. “Fuck, where’d it go?” 

“I’ve already smoked it, were you really drunk enough to black out?” Crocodile asked him with a raised brow. 

“Oh,” Doflamingo let his arms drop. “Must have been...”

“Doflamingo,” Crocodile growled with a sharp glare. “What's this about a baby?” 

Doflamingo was glad for his glasses covering his shocked reaction. Did he tell Crocodile about Sol?!

“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” Doflamingo got up, patting down his clothes. “Just a mistake.” 

Crocodile raised a brow, finding that Doflamingo seemed off. Today he just seemed blank, even somber. 

“A mistake?” 

“Yeah, a mistake, don’t worry about it. Right now we have some things to talk about,” Doflamingo said so casually, placing his hands in his pockets. 

Crocodile puffed out a cheek, annoyed that he was dropping the baby subject so fast. But it didn’t seem like Doflamingo was talking about his kids so Crocodile would drop it too. He’d definitely tell Garp so he could look into it though. “What things?” 

“Are you going to join my crew today?” Doflamingo asked him, showing no emotion. 

“Doflamingo...”

“Don't write me off. Crocodile, please, I want to be with you.” Doflamingo took out a hand and cupped Crocodile’s cheek. “Is it really impossible for you to be happy with me?” 

Crocodile felt his breath come out short, before he could make a terrible mistake Crocodile turned his head away. Silently rebuffing the man again. 

“So that’s your answer then,” Doflamingo took his hand away, his voice soft and sad. “Alright.” 

Crocodile was surprised as Doflamingo began to walk away, no tantrum, no raging fit about owning Crocodile. Just acceptance. 

“That’s it?” Crocodile asked before he could stop himself. 

Doflamingo paused as he walked away, not turning back. “Yes, that’s it. You’re no longer a Warlord, our deals over, I’ll adhere to that now.” 

Crocodile blinked, surprised that Doflamingo was actually... letting him go? 

“And you won’t try to use that brand?” 

“I won’t, cover it for all I care,” Doflamingo said as he gave a wave, still not looking back. 

“That’s a lot of time you're saving by giving up on me,” Crocodile called out, a frustration in his gut making him call out before he could think better of it. “What will you do now?” 

Doflamingo tilted his head up, his mind going back to the man he’d fallen for so long ago. His elusive angel, crying with a loving look on his face. “Maybe... I’ll go find the One Piece,” Doflamingo whispered. 

He got in the elevator without another word and Crocodile collapsed against the wall. 

“I’m free?” Crocodile questioned, a melting pot of confusing emotions trying his stomach into knots. “Holy shit...” _why do I feel so sad?_

[ _song_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWDTGAEHvMM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked song at the end had stong Doffydile vibes


	28. Family

Zoro flushed brightly as behind him Sanji laughed with what was probably the purest ‘Luffy level’ smile he’d ever seen on the man. It didn’t help that Sanji looked super attractive when he laughed. 

“SHUT UP!” Zoro turned to the man to yell. That was a mistake, he got an eyeful of Sanji smiling while looking right at him. Zoro’s flush grew brighter. 

Sanji held up a hand, still grinning and chuckling like this was the best damn thing since sliced bread! “Oh, I’m sorry!” Sanji looked back up at him with a smug look. “‘ _ I’m sorry that I was born’!”  _ Sanji mimicked his words from earlier when that ghost phased through him, his tone mocking and delighted. 

Zoro snarled at him as he rolled onto his back and kicked his feet wildly, laughing his damn head off! 

Sanji was lucky Zoro liked him, or else he’d have been cut in two by now! 

“You!” Zoro looked away and hunched his shoulders. At the very least, Franky and Luffy had joined him in the humiliation. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile sighed as he settled into his cell in level 4, he was hot and could barely breathe but he felt strangely happy. 

When Doflamingo had walked away a few days ago Crocodile had felt a little empty. Doflamingo had been a large part of his life for the last 12 years, so Crocodile guessed that feeling was to be expected. 

He hadn’t liked watching Doflamingo go, Crocodile didn’t really want to analyze why, and he definitely wasn’t going to think about why being sent to torture made him smile. It was almost like an inside joke between him and Doflamingo. He said he was giving up on Crocodile, but still sent him to a different level. 

It was a silent declaration that Crocodile could always change his mind. If he decided he wanted to be with Doflamingo, all he had to do was voice it. 

Crocodile wasn’t going to even try to figure out why that made him feel like the world was full of possibilities; even while in the depths of hell. 

God, the man was gone but it was like he’d been running around in Crocodile's head, making a mess of things, since the moment he’d walked away. Doflamingo had taken a step back, something Crocodile thought he’d never do. Mostly because no man had ever done it! Dragon had tried but the key difference was that Doflamingo made it clear what the deal was.  _ ‘I’ll give you space, but I’m right here if you decide you want to be close again’.  _ that’s what he was saying by sending Crocodile to level four. 

“Stupid flamingo,” Crocodile muttered with a smirk. “Like that would work on me,” he added just to pretend that the move hadn’t made his heart beat wildly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo knocked on the rickety old door and waited. He felt dismondant and lost, and he didn’t know why. Trebol said he’d feel better after giving up on Crocodile, yet he felt worse. 

He’d been doing his best just to keep up appearances but he could tell Trebol knew he wasn’t alright. Maybe that was why he’d been asking about the baby more and more. 

The door opened and the old croon squinted at him. She made a huff in her throat and crossed her arms. 

“She’s not ready yet, you’ve got several months left,” She snapped at him. Doflamingo didn't say anything just kept standing at her door. Her face twisted into a mean look and she glared. “You better have brought my payment if you’ve come to terminate her.” 

Doflamingo snapped his head up and shook it. “N-no! I just... want to see her,” Doflamingo mumbled. 

He was confused by what to do, he just felt like he needed to see her before he made any choices. 

“Don’t know what you're going to get out of seeing a cocoon, but whatever,” she huffed and hobbled back into her home, Doflamingo followed her in, shutting the door behind him. 

She picked up her long pipe and lit the end, breathing in the smoke as she observed him. 

“Who dumped who?” She asked him, unconcerned. 

Doflamingo glared at her. “I dumped him! Couldn't waste my energy in a relationship that was going nowhere!” Doflamingo repeated Trebol’s words, even if he didn’t agree with them. They made solid sense, and Trebol had never steered him wrong before. So here he was... single and empty. 

“Whose words are those?” She raised a brow at him, smirking when Doflamingo was caught off guard by the way she saw through him. 

“Can I just see Sol now?” Doflamingo scowled at her. 

The old woman chuckled and waved him over to a different door than he went in last time. Doflamingo followed her into what opened up to a dark cave. In the dark, glowing faintly, was multiple scattered cocoons in different stages of growth. 

“She’s in there, somewhere,” the woman said. 

Doflamingo nodded as he walked deeper into the cave, looking around the many cocoons to find the green and pink striped one he remembered. 

It was bigger then it had been months ago, but that was to be expected. Doflamingo stared at it, running through the conversation he’d had with Trebol in his head. 

_ “You need to get rid of everything about that man,” Trebol told him as him and Diamante went through his room and tossed anything Crocodile happened to have left behind. They got rid of Doflamingo’s stash of Crocodile’s favorite cigar brand, and cleaned out the drawer of whiskey, and shredded the list of Crocodile’s favorite foods.  _

_ Everything Doflamingo had collected to try and make Crocodile comfortable and happy was thrown out.  _

_ Doflamingo did manage to hide the shirt Crocodile had left a long time ago before they could toss it.  _

_ “What about the baby?” Doflamingo asked them. Crocodile would of course want to be a part of her life... would they alternate, or maybe Crocodile would be open to just visiting Sol when he could?  _

_ “What about it?” Trebol asked, still looking for anything else that needed to go. Crocodile had been a curse, he’d brought out emotions and thoughts in Doffy that Trebol didn’t like the man feeling or thinking. His work had slipped slightly and now Trebol was finally ending it. And they came out on top with a child that held Doflamingo’s genes, a princess for their king.  _

_ “Well, I have to tell Crocodile about her. It’s his baby too,” Doflamingo said absently, still trying to think of a plan for the girl. If Crocodile denied him again... he’d have to tell him about the baby so they could come up with a plan.  _

_ Trebol and Diamante stilled, looking at Doflamingo like he was crazy.  _

_ “Hey hey hey!” Trebol yelled. “If he won’t agree to join the crew then why’s he gotta know?! It won’t hurt him not to know, it’s not like he even knew you made it!” Trebol tried to reason with their emotionally unstable king. It’s this kind of shit that made him hate Crocodile! “He won’t need to be a part of your life anymore!” _

_ Doflamingo gave them a blank look. “But it’s his baby too,” he repeated.  _

_ “Get rid of it,” Trebol said. “You don’t need a baby with that man.” Trebol immediately decided they didn’t want that baby if it meant having any connection to Crocodile. Something about that man just twisted Doflamingo up and made him act...wrong.  _

_ “But-!” _

_“Get rid of it,” Trebol interrupted him. Doflamingo was about to tell the man that HE_ _was the one in charge here but he continued softer. “It’s for the best, just trust me.”_

Doflamingo frowned, running a finger down the hard shell of the cocoon. 

Was everyone right? Was he just just too dumb to realize that Crocodile was bad for him? Had Sol really been a mistake?

Doflamingo laid his hand on the cocoon, feeling the aura of warmth and life emanating from it. 

He shouldn’t be able to make mistakes... he was a god! Meant to rule, a king of kings. But Trebol kept telling him he’d made a mistake, which shouldn’t be possible! 

Fuck, he was confused. When exactly had he lost his damn mind?!

Doflamingo sighed, rubbing his thumb over the hard shell. 

He’d told Crocodile that he was going to look for One Piece but... Doflamingo laughed sadly at himself. “I’m just fooling myself, thinking I could find that guy again.” Doflamingo traced a finger down a green strip. “All I have to work with is that we were both at Loguetown, over twenty years ago! I’m a fool if I think I coul- oh...” 

Doflamingo pulled his hand away from the cocoon, surprised, staring at it in wonder. 

“You... you kicked me!” Doflamingo gasped. A smile took over his face and he held the Cocoon with both hands. His heart had skipped a beat and he could feel his eyes tearing up. “You’ll never worry about anything, I’m going to protect you,” Doflamingo whispered to her. “I took over a kingdom, so you’ll be a princess!”

Another kick pressed against his hand and Doflamingo got the feeling the babe was disapproving of him. Doflamingo gave the little cocoon a stink eye. “You’re already taking after your other daddy, aren’t you?” 

Doflamingo couldn’t fault her for it, he liked the idea of her being a little Crocodile. 

This was his baby, of course she wasn’t a mistake. Maybe badly planned, but not a mistake. 

“I’ll be back, just a few months...” Doflamingo had never wished to make time move forward then this moment. She would be his family, she would be the person to finally love him. And he’d make sure  _ nothing  _ ever harmed her! 

* * *

  
  
  


“...that... melted steel,” Zoro cursed raggedly between panting breaths. The situation was bad anyway he cut it. 

Luffy was down for the count, anyone with any strength, or battle capabilities were blown away by the last attack. Zoro believed in the crew but it was more than likely they were all heavily injured. He knew he was. 

Turning quickly Zoro faced his opponent, on his knees as he fiercely tried to think about what he was going to do. His captain was down, it was up to him to protect this crew. This was his wild patchwork family as much as it was Luffy’s, and everyone else’s. 

“A cyborg....” the Warlord mumbled softly. “Although an accurate description. I am nothing like Cyborg Franky,” he finished. Zoro grew even more tense, it was true that this guy was on a different level than Franky. This was technology that Zoro couldn’t have ever dreamed up. The look in the Warlords eyes was dead, cold, and inhuman. “I am the government's incomplete human weapon, known as a Pacifista.”

Zoro growled in his throat, feeling any chance for them to survive this encounter slipping away. 

“A Pacifista?” Zoro said more to himself than the Warlord. 

As the Warlord began to speak of a genius, with knowledge 500 year ahead of the rest of the world, Zoro found himself believing in it. If seeing was believing then Zoro couldn't deny that this experience was like being punched by the future. 

“He gave you an incredible body... and you’re a power holder!” Zoro confirmed, chances of survival dwindling. “I feel like hope is fading away.”  _ If there was any to begin with.  _

Zoro wanted to attack, he wanted to run and make the Warlord chase. Then his crew might be able to slip away. But his body wouldn't move. He sat back, his feet feeling like dead weights in front of him. He’d come to a decision. 

“As you can imagine, my body refuses to do as I tell it,” Zoro said, still panting hard. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He glanced over to Luffy, still laying unconscious and unaware of the danger. “Are you absolutely insistent on taking Luffy’s head?” He asked. Zoro wouldn't back down from the decision he’d come too. His only regret would be that he’d left too much unsaid. He’d had really wanted to make that stupid Love Cook flush bright red, but that just wasn’t in the cards. 

He didn’t regret not fighting Mihawk again, and not becoming the greatest swordsman. He’d worked valently for the title, he always knew this was a possibility. 

Sanji came to, Zoro’s voice filling his head. Talking to the Warlord about Luffy’s life. 

Sanji was getting up as quietly as his wounded body would allow, trying to focus on what was happening. 

“That is the most I can compromise,” the Warlord confirmed. 

Sanji shook his head, for some reason feeling an urgency when he looked at Zoro’s form. He’d know that expression anywhere, Zoro was about to do something stupid! 

Zoro got control of his breathing and stood strong. “Alright, I’ll give you a head.” 

Sanji felt something cold and sick grasp his heart.  _ No! _ What is that stupid Moss Head thinking?! 

Sanji watched Zoro bow down and felt as if a bloody gaping wound was opening in his chest each second that he watched this. 

“However, instead of taking his...” Zoro began, Sanji screaming inside his own head for the moronic swordsman to stop! “I would appreciate it if you took mine instead!” 

The ability to breath abandoned Sanji. He understood, he really did. The situation was dire and this man wouldn’t be leaving until he extracted his pound of flesh. But the self sacrificing jackass was being insane if he thought this crew was any less worse off without him as they would be without Luffy! 

He was the first mate, he was the protector, he was the only one that could talk sense into Luffy, he was.... the reason Sanji found the bravery to set sail. 

Zoro is going to be the world's greatest swordsman, it was not an impossible dream for him. He was dedicated, loyal, and strong in more ways than one! This wasn't a fair trade by far! They needed Zoro if they were going to make Luffy the Pirate King!

“Are you willing to die for him, even though you harbor such great ambitions?” The Warlord asked. Sanji never thought he’d hate anyone more than the pervert who tried to marry Nami... but he hated this Warlord with everything in him! 

“Right now, it’s the only way to save my crewmates, my captain!” Of course that idiot would do this for them. How dare he try to die when he made Sanji’s head a mess! “My ambition means nothing if I can’t protect my own captain.” 

Sanji felt as if he was back in the Baratie, watching Zoro bravely face down someone that could have killed him easily. All for his dreams and goals... he was just as starstruck as he’d been then. 

“Luffy will be the King of the Pirates!” Zoro proclaimed as Sanji came to a decision himself. 

Luffy would be the King, but only if he had Zoro with him! For the crew, and for his captain, Sanji had to make sure this idiot didn’t sacrifice himself! 

His dream was impossible anyway, and they’d have to find a new cook, but it wasn’t like the crew was that worse off without him. 

“Wait! Wait, you stinking idiot!” Sanji called out, interrupting the intense stare down between the two. 

Zoro snapped his gaze over to see Sanji stumbling over to them. Even beat five ways to hell he managed to look above it all. 

“What good will come from your death?” Sanji asked, looking right at Zoro with a pissed off look. If Zoro wasn’t mistaken there was fear in his eyes, but not for himself. “What happened to your ambition, stupid?” 

“Why, you...!” Zoro gasped as he realized Sanji didn’t intend to let anyone besides himself die, just like him. The fucking idiot! He should know when to sit back and be protected! 

“Hey, Colossus!” Sanji yelled at the Warlord. Zoro felt such a swirling of irritation and fear for  _ his _ Love Cook that he was shocked still for a moment. His brain was going too fast to process how he was going to stop Sanji from being an idiot! 

Zoro glared at his back as Sanji offered up his own life. He was shaking from the willpower it took to stay standing and somehow seemed larger than life as he explained why his life should be sufficient. 

“Why, that—!”  _ Stupid, idiotic, brave, amazing, caring, asshole of a Love Cook! _

“Now kill me!” Sanji said in a growl but seemed more like a plea. “Don’t take his life, take mine..” 

“Hey, please... give...” Sanji directed his words at Zoro. “My regards to the others.” Zoro glared even harder at him for daring to say such a thing! He was the one that needed to live! “Sorry, but you’ll have to search for another cook.” 

Zoro had heard enough! Gathering all the strength he had left he sprang forward. He drew a sword and struck the cook in the gut, most likely winding him horribly. 

Sanji gasped in surprise as he turned, grabbing onto Zoro’s shoulder just to keep himself up. 

“Y-you jerk!” Sanji forced out. His eyes met Zoro’s and the emotions shared between them felt like more than could ever be put into words. Sadness, regret, and determination to save the other. Zoro had just beat him to the punch.

Sanji slowly lost feeling in his legs, his hand desperately holding on to Zoro as he fell. He felt the rough fabric of Zoro’s shirt, his heated skin, and then his iconic bandana slip through his fingers. 

He kept his eyes locked with Zoro’s until the moment he passed out, afraid this would be the last he’d see them. 

Zoro panted heavily, watching as Sanji fell to the ground. Safe and alive. 

He looked back up at the Warlord and tossed him his swords. 

“I’m begging you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sanji clenched his eyes shut tighter at the sound of Luffy being annoying, like he normally was in the morning. 

God why did he hurt so mu-  _ Zoro!  _ Sanji snapped up with a gasp, everything that had happened catching up to him. 

He looked over and mentally counted out every member of the Straw Hat pirates sitting around Luffy. Every member  _ but Zoro!  _

He looked around and felt his heart stop as he spotted Zoro’s swords laying where the Warlord had once been. No.  _ No!  _ This couldn’t be happening! He looked around for a body but didn’t see anything. 

He didn’t even tell anyone before he ran off towards the shore. He had to get Zoro! They needed him! Sanji needed him! 

Who else was he going to fight with? Who else was he going to worry about getting lost? Who else was he going to make rice balls at midnight for? Who else was going to be the voice of reason!? 

Sanji ran with desperate abandon, sliding down rubble and looking around. “Where is that jerk!?” He yelled to no one. 

He stopped on a dime as he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Zoro! In the distance! Sanji didn’t even take the time to really appraise his appearance before running towards him. 

“There he is...” He thanked every god that he knew that the man was still in front of him!

He calmed himself, his heart going a mile a minute no matter what he did, and tried to pretend to be nonchalant as he approached. “Phew! You scared me!” Sanji said. “Where did that Warlord go?” He asked. If Zoro was alive then he hadn’t gone through with it. Thank god! 

He gave a small gasp as he finally looked at Zoro and his eyes widened. The man was drenched in blood, seemingly standing only by sheer willpower! 

“Where did all of this blood come from?!” Sanji yelled.  _ Is it yours?! _ He asked in his head.

He looked around the area and realized there was blood everywhere! Zoro had yet to react and his heart skipped again. “H-hey! Are you still alive?! Where is he?!” Sanji asked so he could destroy him for harming his  _ friend.  _ He looked back at Zoro, internally begging the man to do anything!  _ Just be alive!  _ “What happened here?!”

“No...” Zoro’s voice called, his shoulders beginning to tremble. His voice sounded rough, like there was something in his throat. “N-Nothing happened!” Zoro declared. 

Sanji’s breath escaped him, and his knees wobbled. He could barely react when Zoro began to tip, falling forward as his strength gave out. 

Sanji jumped forward to catch him and gently laid him out. “You id-idiot,” Sanji whispered, fear for this man’s life making his voice crack. 

“HELP! CHOPPER!” Sanji began to scream. His hands were shaking and he leaped up, losing balance a few times, as he raced off to bring Zoro help. 

* * *

  
  
  


Ace glared hatefully at Teach as the man sat in front of him, a slimy smile on his face as he eyed up Ace’s bruised and battered body. Just taking in his victory marked all over Ace. 

“You... bastard...” Ace hissed lowly at the man. His arms were chained behind his back with Sea Stone. 

“Zahaha,” Teach laughed, staring intently at Ace. “Ace, I called the Marines to come for you, but it doesn’t have to be this way. Tell me where Ilida is and I’ll let you join my crew,” Teach offered. 

Ace spat at the man’s feet. “THAT IS NOT HIS NAME!” Ace shouted. “I will never tell you where my  _ father _ is! And I'd rather die than join your crew!” 

Teach glared at the boy before sitting back and smiling once again. “Well then, why don’t you tell me about your brother?” 

Ace froze, his glare turning icy. “ _ Do. Not. Speak. Of. My. Brother!  _ If you so much as look at him-“

“ZAHAHAHA!” Teach cut Ace off with a laugh. “Oh, I plan to do much more than look at him, do you realize how much Whitebeard’s  _ blood grandson _ is worth?” Teach asked with a lecherous grin. 

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Ace snarled, his chains cutting into his wrists as he tried to attack the man. 

“One learns a lot when around the black market for long enough. Pirate captains and blood relations to famous figures go for more money than you could imagine.” Teach gave an ugly laugh before leaning forward and grabbing Ace by his chin. “And more important than money, they give  _ credibility _ . A no name pirate group comes out of nowhere, with Whitebeard's bloodline on a  _ leash _ ...  _ my name will rock the world very soon.”  _

Ace’s mind filled with images of Luffy on a leash, chained to this man to be used for the notoriety that came with him. Ace felt as if he could burst into flames even with this Sea Stone containing him. 

“I swear to god Teach, if you touch my family...” Ace let the threat hang in the air between them. 

“You could always take his place,” Teach leered, making Ace flinch in surprise. “I’m sure you're worth something, second Division Commander and raised by Whitebeard’s bloodline.”

“You’re scum,” Ace sneered. “I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.” 

Teach chuckled at him and let go of his chin. “You’re loss, then you can rot away in Impel Down. It’s a shame, if you’d just tell me where Ilida is, I’d let you go.”

“So you can go after father and my little brother?” Ace snapped. “I’d rather be here, giving them a chance to get the hell away from you! I  _ will  _ protect my family!” 

Teach got up, laughing out loud. “You may not have his blood, but you certainly have his idiotic ideals! Zahaha!” He turned to leave them. 

Ace breathed a sigh of relief that apparently Teach felt no need to force himself on Ace like he had on Sandman. It must be because he thought Ace wasn’t connected to any major names. What’s the point of an unwilling pet if they don’t get you any  _ credibility.  _ Ace gagged at the thought and stuck out his tongue at the man’s retreating back. 

Once he was alone Ace began to feel the dread well up in his stomach. His parentage was going to be discovered if it wasn’t already by the World Government. Grandpops would start a war. And worst of all... he’d broken his promise with Sandman! 

He was in so much trouble!

  
  


* * *

  
  


The crew slept peacefully in the ruins of Moria’s castle. Chopper had Zoro placed on a stone slab, wrapped him up like a mummy, and told them he’d been an inch from death. 

The sound of his crew resting, their even breaths calmed Sanji slightly. He didn’t understand why but he chose to sit on the slab next to Zoro’s unconscious form. 

He couldn’t sleep, he kept thinking about what Zoro had done. Two men had told him what happened after he was knocked out by Zoro, and Sanji could believe it. 

It was so like Zoro to take on Luffy’s burdens, it was just Whiskey Peak all over again! Zoro had a dream, an ambition that even Sanji was excited to see him accomplish, why was he so cavalier with his life?! 

Zoro is necessary to their crew’s survival, he was Luffy’s right hand, and pillar. He’d proved that in this battle. Zoro was willing to take everything Luffy goes through when their crew gets into a fight, Sanji was only ready to die. 

Sanji had embarrassed himself. 

“You’re an idiot,” Sanji told him, not looking at the unconscious body of Zoro. “What would we have done without you? You know you're the only one who ever volunteers for night watch! And I’d have no one to cook for at midnight, how are you going to make it up to me when I’m waking up at midnight but you're gone?!” 

“Can’t you just say you’d miss me?” 

“Don’t get a big head,” Sanji replied before turning around in surprise to see Zoro’s eyes open, staring up at Sanji. “You! What the hell were you thinking?!” 

Zoro seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. “Just that I’d rather die than live in a world where I couldn’t protect this bunch of idiots.” 

“You should have let me-“

“You were really cool, like a hero...” Zoro cut him off with a tender whisper. “But you made a mistake.” 

Sanji gulped, his cheeks coloring at the way Zoro acknowledged his gesture. “Wh-what mistake?”

“You underestimated how much I hate seeing you in danger...” Zoro slowly began to push himself up and Sanji immediately placed a hand on his chest to try and push him down. 

“Zoro, stay down, you’re really injured!” Sanji panicked. 

“I thought my heart was going to stop when you called out,” Zoro whispered, still sitting up against Sanji’s weakening strength. 

Sanji leaned away, curling his fingers over Zoro’s skin. He wasn’t willing to admit how comforting the steady sound of Zoro’s heart under his hand was. He couldn’t pull away because it was proof, proof that Zoro was alive. 

“I-I was so scared... I-I mea-mean—! The cre-crew— they need you!” Sanji stuttered, flinching when Zoro grabbed his wrist to press his knuckles against his chest more firmly. “...wh-who would I-I fight with...? If no-not with...you.” 

Zoro just kept staring at him intently, his eyes glancing quickly down to Sanji’s lips then back. “You sure you don’t need me?” 

Sanji turned bright red and tried to stutter out a refusal but Zoro shushed him. “Hey, I'm alive. Nothing happened, it’s over now. So never do that again,” Zoro told him sternly. 

Sanji puffed out a cheek at him in momentary irritation. “As long as you never do that again either,” Sanji ordered back. 

Zoro smirked. “Can’t promise that,” he said softly. Sanji huffed at him before refocusing on the slow beat of Zoro’s heart, realizing it had steadily gotten faster. It was now fluttering away like a hummingbird in Sanji’s palm. 

When had he gotten so close? Sanji felt Zoro’s other hand cup the back of his head, holding him still, and he could feel Zoro’s breath on his face. 

“Sanji,” Zoro whispered. 

“Ye-yeah?” Sanji asked. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sanji bit his lip, his eyes flickering from Zoro’s intense stare, to his lips, over to the wall, and then repeating. 

“I...” Sanji shivered in something that definitely wasn't disgust and gave the barest of hesitate nods. “Yeah.” 

Zoro pressed their lips together, keeping Sanji’s head from instinctively pulling away. Sanji knew if he tried harder Zoro would let him go but he didn’t want to. 

Chapped lips moved against his, a spark running through Sanji’s entire body and making him feel as if he’d been struck by lightning. The kiss was chaste, and soft, just the lightest press of skin against skin. 

It was the kind of kiss Sanji had always imagined his first would be. 

Zoro pulled away, smiling in a way Sanji had never seen before. The look directed at him made Sanji’s already racing heart feel like it had stopped beating all together and was now just vibrating! 

“Thank you for the meal, Love Cook,” Zoro joked, his body going lax from overworking himself. He really shouldn’t have been moving. 

Sanji held him from falling heavily back on the slab and felt his hot face begin to burn, trying to hide it in the crook of Zoro’s neck. 

“Shut it, stupid Moss Head,” Sanji bit out through his embarrassment. 

He laid the man back down and covered his face in his hands, doing his best to figure out what the hell just happened! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Bepo Wins A Bet

The sound of glass shattering barely registered to Smoker as he looked at the orders he was just issued. 

This had to be a dream, Fire Fist Ace had been captured. Smoker had imagined this day so many times, he’d thought he’d be the one to do it, he planned to march the young man up to Impel Down himself. He’d wanted to offer Ace a deal, he’d pay off Ace’s bounty if Ace would give being a civilian a chance. 

They could be together that way... now that dream was a reality but it had turned into a nightmare. 

He’d received orders to go to Marineford, to prepare for war. Ace’s execution had already been set and Whitebeard was on the move. 

Smoker couldn't understand. A public execution so quickly after capture was reserved for the worst threats to the world! Ace was just a twenty year old boy, and Smoker was hard pressed to think of anything he’d done that warranted death. 

“Smoker?” Tashigi asked nervously, seeing the stricken look on his face. 

All his plans, dreams for the future, and hopes for a happy relationship with Ace had just been shattered. 

He was going to have to fight on the side trying to kill the love of his life. 

* * *

  
  
  


Garp sat alone in his office, a bottle of hard liquor in his hands and a down cast look in his eyes. His grandson had been caught and the world would soon know who he was really. 

This had been why he wanted Ace to become a marine! So he’d never have to die for crimes he never committed, for other people's fear of what he _could_ become. 

It had all seemed like the perfect plan the day he’d been handed Ace as a baby. He’d raise him right, make him believe in justice, and once he was a marine then no one could say he was a demon by association. 

He wasn’t sure where he went wrong, he thought he’d shown him love and imparted how important it was for him to be a just person. 

The frustrating thing was: Garp knew Ace had a better view of justice than most other marines. That boy was kind, a little temperamental maybe, but he was a good child! 

And now he was the one that had to tell Crocodile. God, Garp felt like a failure! 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy happily ran around the deck as Brook, his newest crewmate, played a jaunty tune. Chopper and Usopp were playing with him today! They’d even found a mermaid, met an old enemy, and become friends! After saving Hachi and meeting the fake Sanji, they were finally going to their next destination! 

The only thing that could make Luffy happier was his family and boyfriend's presence. Lola had told him that the paper Ace had given him was saying that Ace’s life was in danger. 

Everyone had of course been concerned but Luffy was sure Grandpops would handle it, besides Ace would be upset if Luffy tried to rescue him! 

“Hey, Luffy,” Robin called as he ran past her. He paused, running in place as he waited for her to tell him what she needed. “There are apparently a lot of big name captains at the place we’re going. I have their bounty’s, would you like to look through them?” 

Luffy tilted his head, thinking about it. “Nah!” Luffy decided. “It will be more fun to meet them!” Luffy laughed before running off to focus his attention on the little starfish guy. 

Robin chuckled and looked over the bounty’s herself. Captain Kidd worried her, she’d read of his escapades and worried he might try to start something with Luffy. 

Then there was the ‘Surgeon of Death’, his moniker did not inspire any feelings of safety. Any one of these pirates could cause trouble for their group. 

She soon let go of the worry, Luffy was strong and wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

* * *

  
  
  


Zoro watched from the crows nest, a weight bigger than his entire body in one hand, as his shipmates ran around on deck. His eyes followed Sanji who was overjoyed at seeing a mermaid. 

The man was in top form, dancing around, hearts in his eyes, and handing out tea. 

Zoro was beyond annoyed! They’d kissed, they’d grown closer, and Sanji was acting like it never happened! 

Zoro hadn’t dreamed that! It had happened! 

He threw himself into his workout, trying not to think about the way Sanji kept avoiding being alone with him. Even their nightly dishwashing routine had been avoided, by Sanji asking Franky, of all people, instead! 

Zoro shook the cook out of his head, focusing instead on the events at Thriller Bark. He needed to get stronger, he’d had to resort to offering up his own life... and almost lost Sanji as a result. 

The pressure coming off that Warlord had been intense, he’d beaten them down like it was nothing. It all made Zoro think about how each battle they entered seemed to get harder and harder. Each time they barely won by the skin of their teeth. 

Zoro didn’t want to lose any of these people, he never wanted to lose anyone ever again... he needed to be stronger. 

The sound of a plate being sat down snapped Zoro back into reality and he looked over to see Sanji dropping down the ladder. By the hatch was a plate of rice balls and a glass of juice. He would have preferred sake but Chopper had banned him from the stuff until he was more healed. 

Zoro smirked at the gesture and walked over to the hatch, watching Sanji retreat down the ropes of the mast. 

“Thanks for the meal!” Zoro called to him, smirking when the blonde's ears turned red. 

Looks like Sanji might just needed a bit more time to think about what happened.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile was led back to level six with a lot on his mind. Try as he might, he couldn’t get the stupid pink bird out of his head. He was finally free of the man and yet he was taking up a large portion of Crocodile’s head space. 

It was like Crocodile only had the capability to really embrace something _after_ he’s lost it. Fucking typical, he must be a genius at loneliness to be able to accomplish this same result so many times. 

He wondered if Dolfamingo would ever remember that conversation they had when he was drunk, or if that would just remain Crocodile’s secret conversation?

Now that it was over Crocodile couldn’t help but remember the high points in the relationship. Because there had been many, but he just hadn’t allowed himself to admit that at the time. 

He thought about how Doflamingo always had his favorite cigars around. Which was silly and at times annoying but Doflamingo never tried to draw attention to the small gesture. Then how Doflamingo always tried to get together for his birthday. Every time September rolled around Doflamingo was there, trying to take part in the day. Crocodile had never cared much about his birthday, considering it was the day his mom died, and most years he let it go by without a thought. But Doflamingo had been desperate to celebrate Crocodile’s existence. It was sweet. 

He remembered how Doflamingo had learned that he hated ketchup, Crocodile hadn’t told him, the man just seemed to observe it and acted accordingly. It was only now that he realized how Doflamingo's chefs were coincidently making gator stakes and stewed tomatoes everytime Crocodile visited. It was his favorite dish... when had Doflamingo learned that? 

Crocodile found himself chuckling as the elevator opened. He was led out and stopped in his tracks, Doflamingo erased from his mind, at what he saw. 

_“Ace?”_ Crocodile breathed in a terrified tone. What the fuck was his child doing here? 

Ace looked up, his expression guilty and afraid. 

“Sandman!” Ace called, sitting up straighter. 

Crocodile looked him over, the rest of the room fading away. Ace was covered in bruises and scrapes. He looked beat to hell! _“Who the fuck touched you?”_ Crocodile growled in a deadly tone, the guards tightening their grasp on him. A dangerous aura began to surround him. _“What happened? Who hurt you?! Who the fuck harmed MY kid!?”_

Crocodile eyes were fixed on Ace but apparently the guards didn’t know not to seperate a parent and his children, they began to shove him towards his cell without batting an eye. 

“Wait, Crocodile is Sandman?” Someone asked and Crocodile calmed down enough to recognize Jimbe in the same cell as Ace. “The good Old Man’s child is _Crocodile?!”_

“Jimbe, I don’t have time for your realization at the moment,” Crocodile snapped at him before looking back at his kid. “Ace, what happened?!”

Crocodile mind was full of all the possible ways things could have gone so wrong. But all of it added up to one person: Teach. 

Ace bit his lip as he looked up at his Sandman. “...I’m sorry,” he whispered. Sandman had made sure he understood that he wasn’t strong enough to win against Teach. He’d promised not to engage the man alone! And he’d broken it. “He— he was talking about you and Lu-Luffy! I’m so sorry, I got so mad! I went into battle alone...”

Crocodile looked at his son sadly, upset that he’d go into battle when he promised not to but it seemed like he’d already been punished enough for that stupidity. Crocodile wouldn’t yell at him for that. Especially because he’d been acting to protect his family...

Then what Ace had said processed fully. 

“Ace... what do you mean he was talking about Luffy?!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro hopped off the ship the moment they docked. Heading off to get something to drink where Chopper couldn’t bug him constantly. 

“Zoro! Did you take off your bandages again?” Chopper yelled from the ship. 

“Yeah! It was restricting my movement in morning training!” Zoro growled, sick of Chopper following him around. He was fine! 

“THAT'S THE POINT! AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE TRAINING!” Chopper screamed full of frustration. 

Zoro rolled his eyes and began to March off. 

“Oi! Zoro!” Usopp yelled. 

“Earth to Zoro!” Sanji joined him. 

“Where are you going off by yourself!?” they yelled together. 

Zoro looked back and shrugged. “Just for a walk,” he told them. He had to get away from the ship, get some alcohol, be away from Sanji and his recent aloof-ness! 

“STOP!” Usopp immediately yelled. 

“Don’t you dare! You always get lost!” Sanji added on. The stupid swordsman should just stay where he could see him, where they knew he was alive! “We might never find you!”

Zoro glared at them. “I ain’t gonna get lost!” Zoro yelled back. He thrust a thumb at the number printed on the tree and explained how only an idiot could get lost here. “ALL THE TREES ARE NUMBERED!” 

Usopp gasped. “Wow! I never knew you had street smarts!” 

“We underestimated you! Sorry!” Sanji yelled, putting up a hand to wave Zoro off. Now he could at least not worry. 

“Don’t trust yourself!” Usopp added. 

“Ask for directions!” Sanji told him, feeling like a parent sending their kid out for the first time. 

Zoro felt a vein throb in his head, tsking as he turned back around to continue. All he had to do was remember grove number... one! It said one, this would be easy!

* * *

  
  
  


Law noticed when the door to the auction house opened. It was odd since it was beginning soon, most everyone should be here by now. 

He had to do something to distract himself from his waiting for the Straw Hat pirates arrival. He’d been able to find out that they hadn’t beaten him here so he just had to be patient, which he could do. 

That was why he was at an auction, or should he say _the_ auction. This was Doflamingo’s auction house, this was the first bread crumb in the man’s underground network. 

“Boss,” the quiet rumblings of one of Kidd’s crew spoke up. Law tilted his head to listen in. “Isn’t that the Straw Hat crew?” Law almost leaped from his seat in surprise. 

_The Straw Hat crew?!_

What the hell was Lu doing here? He’s too pure for this place! 

Law was about to turn around when Kidd spoke, “the Straw Hat captain ain’t with ‘em.” Law was almost relieved by that. He could feel his crew tensing up since they for some reason thought they were mortal enemies with the Straw Hats. “I was hoping to see just how much of a crazy bastard he is. But...” Law stopped listening. 

Lu probably wasn’t crazy... or maybe he was. Law didn’t actually know, he hoped not. 

Law glanced back a few times, hearing the angry sounds from the Straw Hat crew and felt proud that his Lu’s crew would disapprove of this too. They even seemed to be speaking of a friend that must have been caught and was being sold. 

“Hm,” Law hummed, he’d have to keep an eye on this situation. If he knew Lu, something crazy was about to happen. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“HURRY! HURRY!” Luffy yelled at the Flying Fish Rider, pulling at his face and screaming all the way. “CAMIE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Law actually did glance back when the World Noble came in, beating the man he’d actually _rode_ in on. _Sickening,_ the man’s soul was so ugly that it seeped from his pores and festered around him. 

He narrowed his eyes, as everyone around bowed their heads, fearing for their lives. These were the people that didn’t bat an eye when _their_ government wiped out a city instead of admitting that _they’d_ fucked up. He’d lost his family because people like this man thought they were _born_ better. 

He’d love to kill one, or at least seriously maim... but as the Straw Hat crew so accurately said... harm one and you're sure to be killed. 

* * *

  
  
  


“ZORO!” Luffy yelled when he spotted his wandering samurai playing around with some thugs. They didn’t have time to be playing! They had to save Camie! “We gotta hurry to Grove #1! Just get on!” 

Zoro’s eyes widened because he knew, _he knew,_ what was about to happen. Why did this always happen when he was injured?! A hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. 

“Hold on! Not this again!” Zoro yelled as he tried to keep the ground under his feet. But it was no use! He went shooting through the sky with a scream of panic. “Someday... I’m gonna cut you in two....” Zoro mumbled as he tried to function again. 

“Sorry, Zoro...” Luffy sure didn’t sound sorry! 

* * *

  
  
  


Law sat in intrigue when the stage lit up in cheap fan fair and they wheeled out what must be a large covered cage. 

They back lit the covered cage and even he was a little impressed to see the silhouette of a mermaid. 

The room collectively lost their minds over the chance to buy a mermaid. 

“-the mermaid Camie!” Law hummed again as the Straw Hat’s spook in the back and it became obvious that they were here for her. How Luffy got involved with a trafficked mermaid was the question on Law’s mind. He considered bidding just to be able to find out but as soon as the bidding started the Celestial Dragon yelled out a ridiculous amount and no one was brave enough to bid against him. 

“Looks like Lu isn’t getting his friend back,” Law tsked sadly. 

The auctioneer Disco called out for more bids, if only to appear to be fair, a few times and Law was preparing to possibly go backstage secretly. If he let her out Lu would probably be happy. 

“Time is up! SOLD!” 

As the gavel came down an explosion rocked the auction house. People flew everywhere and Law looked up to see what the hell was happening. 

“LUFFY!” The blonde Straw Hat yelled in shock. Law’s breath escaped in a gasp as the smoke cleared and he finally got a look at the real life Lu after 12 long years. 

“What’s your problem?!” Lu yelled, holding his Straw Hat firmly on his head and an angry look on his face. “You can land better than that!” He yelled at a guy wearing a leather jacket, standing by a flying fish. 

“I can’t! It's a flying fish! Besides _you_ said to run into it!” The guy argued back and Law held in a laugh. That certainly sounded like Lu. 

Law looked Lu up and down, feeling the odd arousal that had developed some months ago. He was still as stick thin as he’d been as a kid, but now he had a layer of muscle. And he definitely wasn’t hiding it, what with his open blue vest and frayed shorts. 

Pirate Hunter pulled himself from the rumble and walked towards Lu threateningly. “You told me to ‘just get on’, but why are you guys in such a hurry?!” The man asked as he rubbed his sore head. Giving the swordsman a cursory glance told Law that he was heavily injured and should definitely not be bursting through doors. “Where are we anyway?” _Oh, so they’re all stupid._

A grin came over Law’s face as he realized this was his chance. He’d be smooth, he’d sweep Luffy off his feet, this was the day they picked up their ‘relationship’ from all those years ago.

Lu looked like he was going to yell at the leather jacket guy again but suddenly seemed to remember something. Law recognized the expression well, Lu often got that look in his eyes when his focus turned on a dime and he was suddenly running off in another direction. 

“Oh! Camie!” Lu looked around and spotted the mermaid on stage. He didn’t even seem to take in the full situation, just went sprinting at her! Did he not care how complex the situation and politics were? _Of course he didn’t, he’s Lu!_

Although Law had hoped he’d gotten a little smarter in the last 12 years. 

“Camie! We’ve been looking for you everywhere! What a relief!” He definitely hadn’t changed a bit. Same old selfish Lu, that thought was somehow comforting. Although he still hadn’t seen Lu’s billion beri smile and the situation was getting more complex and interesting by the second. So Law stayed where he was. 

“Captain, should we attack or something?” Shachi asked and Law waved him away. 

“Just watch,” he told them. 

One of the men Law didn’t recognize from Lu’s crew jumped on Lu’s back and tried to stop him from doing something that could get him killed. 

“Wait a second! Straw Hat! What are you doing?” The man asked. 

They argued for a second before the man brought out four extra arms, revealing himself as a Fishman. The situation somehow getting even more complicated as people screamed and threw things at him. 

Lu didn’t seem to notice the danger his friend was in, just kept going. Law knew better than most that the boy was impossible to stop once he set his mind to something. They should just give him the mermaid and save themselves the trouble. 

A gun shot rang out, Lu stumbled to a stop, and his Fishman friend fell bloody and broken down the stairs. 

“H-hachi...” the little starfish cried. 

The Celestial Dragon began to dance on the stairs in glee. “I shot it! I took down a Fishman!” Law glared at him. He’d shot a man in the back, there was nothing to be proud of there! 

Law observed Lu, his expression was one that Law had never seen on his face before. Somewhere between dumbfounded, and furious, like he was still trying to figure out why the Fishman would be targeted. 

“Look, father! I caught a Fishman! I caught it myself, so I can have it for free!” The noble continued to dance as he yelled. “Free! Free! An octopus for free!” He sang. 

Lu’s eyes were drawn tight as he began a slow walk of the stairs. The Fishman stopped him, begging him not to do _something._

It was tender the way Lu removed the Fishman’s hands, placing them back on his chest. Law wondered at the history between the two as the Fishman spoke of wanting to make amends, specifically to Cat Burglar. Could this connect back to the Fishman pirates that Luffy took down some months ago? 

“You lousy fish, still blabbering on even though I shot you!” The noble yelled, bringing his gun back up to point at the Fashman. “You annoy me!” 

Lu reacted almost instinctively, placing himself in between the gun and the Fishman. For just a moment Law worried but Lu made it here, so a gun probably wasn’t much of a threat to him. 

“What’s with that look, you?!” 

Law agreed with the noble there. The look in Lu’s eyes was deadly, he didn’t think Lu was capable of such a dark expression. The happy smiling five years old flashed through his head and he couldn’t help being absolutely enthralled by the stark contrast. 

“No! Straw Hat! You guys will be in big trouble too!” The starfish yelled. “Stop! Don’t do it!” 

Lu kept a steady pace, a slow build up to what he was going to do. Law watched him, shocked and excited, only a little scared for him. 

“Don’t you see this?!” The noble waved his gun but Lu didn’t stop. 

“What’s he going to do?!” A random man yelled. 

“Lu-Ya...?” Law said allowed as it dawned on him that this was actually happening. Lu was going to do it! 

“Is he serious?” Kidd asked no one. 

Law couldn't take his eyes off Lu, his muscles tightened and his focus was pulverizing. 

“You annoy me too!” The noble yelled, shooting twice. Lu didn’t even flinch, just side stepped out of the way of the shots. 

His right arm stiffened, his fist clenching, pausing further back from his body as he prepared to do what no one else would dare to do. 

He took one last step, slapping his foot down as he threw his fist back. He growled in his throat, the sound turning into a snarling grunt as he hit the Celestial Dragon so hard his bubble burst. The disgusting man went flying back, chairs and stone breaking under his no doubt destroyed face. 

Lu gave a growled huff, shaking off his frustration as everyone just stared in shock. Shock that he’d even dare, and some maybe even jealous that they weren’t the ones with the guts. At least that was the case for Law. 

He glanced back at Lu’s crew and saw that they were all standing proud, the same expressions on their faces. 

Slowly Lu reached back and placed his hat on top of his head, cracked his knuckles, and looked up at his crew. 

“Sorry guys,” he said disingenuously. “Punching this guy means a Marine Admiral is gonna come here with a warship...” Luffy grinned up at them like he hadn’t just punched a Celestial Dragon and... and... 

_Law had never been so attracted to another person. Dear god, that had been hot._

Before long everything was in chaos and Lu still hadn’t noticed him. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Luffy laughed as the remainder of his crew showed up. Usopp being the last to get to them. 

“Where’s Camie?” Usopp asked. 

“Over there! We’re going to run as soon as we have her bomb collar off!” Luffy told him to catch him up on the situation. 

“We have to hurry!” Nami yelled as she took down a guard coming after Luffy. “Before the Marines get here with a Warship!”

“Eh?!” Usopp yelled. 

Law saw his chance then. This was it, _smooth and suave,_ he’d warn Lu of the danger and then offer to help. He’d save the day and get Lu’s attention once again. 

“The Marine’s are already here, Straw Hat-ya,” Law spoke cryptically, calling Lu by his moniker since they didn’t technically know each other anymore. 

Lu didn’t turn around fully, just glared as he kept his eye out for opponents. “Who’re you? What’s with the bear?” 

Law smirked. He knew Lu would love Bepo. But he did want his full attention today, so that was a little disappointing. 

“They’ve had the place surrounded before the auctions even began,” Law continued. His plan would work. He reasoned that Lu had to be a little suspicious, they were rival crews after all. “Marine Headquarters has a post on this archipelago, you see.”

Lu turned to look at him, his expression puzzled like he was trying to figure something out. 

“I don’t know who they wanted to catch,” Law pushed forward even as Lu’s eyes picked him apart. “But I doubt they expected anyone would beat up the Celestial Dragons.” Law laughed, the sound soft and dark in his throat. “That was an interesting show you gave. Straw Hat-ya crew.” Law finally looked up, showing his face fully for the first time. 

Lu was still staring at him, trying to piece something together. 

“You must be Trafalgar Law,” Robin spoke up. She cursed their luck, two of the crews she worried about with them in this already complicated situation! Robin turned to her captain in order to warn him. “Luffy, he’s a pi-“

“TORAO!” Luffy suddenly gasped, the sound so gleeful and excited it barely sounded human. 

Law jumped in surprise, having never expected to hear the name again and looked up at Lu in horror.

A pregnant pause came over the auction house before the eight Straw Hats began screaming. “WHAT?!” 

Law was shocked by the reaction to the childish nickname. It was like... Lu had talked about him?! 

Luffy was just about to sling shot himself into Law’s chest when he was suddenly bashed into the ground. 

“LUFFY!” Nami screeched as she punched Luffy into the stairs. She clawed at his cheek and held him by it to look him in the eye. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TORAO?! YOU CANNOT TELL ME THIS IS THE TORAO YOU TOLD US ABOUT! I WILL KILL YOU!” She screamed each word at an ear shattering volume. 

“Bwut iwt issss!” Luffy whined with his cheek stretched out, his arms trying to reach for Law. “Nwami! Lewt mwee~ gwo!” Luffy demanded. 

“No!” She bashed his head on the stairs again. “What did you promise me? What did you promise after the Water 7 incident?!” 

Luffy mumbled something no one could translate and Nami shoved him into the ground and stepped on his chest. “SPEAK CLEARLY!”

“I promised I’d tell when I had connections to big names!” Luffy cried out, still desperately trying to crawl his way to Law. 

Law was watching this all with shock. His plan had just been shattered! Why the hell does Lu remember a week long childhood relationship from when he was five?!

“And what the hell is this?! Your boyfriend is the Surgeon of Death?!” Nami yelled. 

“Boyfriend?!” Law's crew gasped. 

“I KNEW IT!” Bepo yelled, standing up to do so. _“I’m sorry...”_ he sat back down, silently collecting his winnings as the crew grumpily began to pay up. 

“Nami,” Robin called. “Luffy wouldn’t look at the bounties. He said it would be more fun to meet them... he had no idea.”

“Oh my god...” Nami cried, releasing Luffy. “It’s Crocodile and Garp all over again.” 

Luffy sprang up with a smile brighter than the sun. Law gulped, the smile setting his face on fire. Luffy didn’t waste another second as he snapped his arms back and rocketed his way over to Law. 

He wrapped him up three times in his arms, ignoring the way Law tried to struggle for control of the situation again. 

Luffy giggled as he settled himself in Law’s lap. “Hey Torao!” 

“Lu, my name is Trafalgar, can you still not say it?” Law asked him, still out of sorts since his plan was blown to hell. 

“I am saying it right,” Luffy told him seriously before the smile was back. “But guess what!? Did you know boyfriends can kiss too? We don’t have to be married!” 

Well, there goes Law’s ability to be suave. Luffy had ruined it. 

“Yes, Lu.” Law unwrapped Luffy’s arms and grabbed him by the cheeks. He held his smiling face and pulled him close. “I know.” Law pressed their lips together, not giving a shit as both their crew gasped and screamed. 

He could hear Kidd laughing it up so he flipped him off behind Luffy’s head. 

Kidd could laugh if he wants, Law had Lu. Law deepened the kiss, licking across Lu’s bottom lip, and smirking when Lu eagerly reciprocated. 

This was better than any plan. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I got to the lawlu. I might take a break now. Spend a day catching up on reading.


	30. The Beginning Of A New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my honeymoon! Had a great time! Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for the next chapter!

Zoro couldn’t take his eyes off the display that was his captain on another man’s lap. Quickly the kiss was turning into something _more._

Zoro had been preparing since Alabasta to have to comfort his best friend and captain through a heartbreak. Everyone was able to tell how much Luffy cared about his ‘boyfriend’, and all of them knew Luffy typically cared harder than anyone else. So, they’d expected tears and misery, but definitely not _this._

Zoro gaped as he had to jump out of the way of an attack. He could see that man’s hand slipping under Luffy’s vest to _feel up_ his back! 

“Oi! Luffy! We’re in the middle of something here! Kidnapped mermaid, remember?” Zoro yelled at his air headed captain. 

Luffy pulled away from his face sucking to give Zoro a pout, the other captain glaring at Zoro behind Luffy’s head and Zoro glared back. 

“But Zoro!” Luffy whined. 

“Luffy, you’re the captain. Please act like it!” Zoro focused on his captain. “Save sex for when we’re not in the middle of a crisis!” _And definitely not in front of a crowd!_

Luffy pouted harder at Zoro, ducking his head when a sword was swung at him. Law didn’t flinch at the attack either and before they had to worry about a second attack Robin had taken the guard down. 

Once he was no longer being attacked Luffy tilted his head at Zoro in confusion. “What’s sex?” 

Zoro took a step back, making a sound in his throat that was somewhere between a choke and a cough. Honestly, he _should_ have expected that from Luffy. 

Law’s crew all looked at Luffy like he’d grown a second head and seemed to be trying to hold in snickers. 

Law glared up at them, he didn’t want them making fun of Lu... even if it was quite darling and silly that he had no idea what sex was. 

Behind them all Kidd was laughing hysterically, apparently the innocent question had caused Kidd to lose his freaking mind. 

Law was surprised as several of Lu’s crew actually sat down in the middle of a battle and held their heads in exasperation. 

“Alright,” Nami said with an exhausted sigh. “Which one of you boys is explaining it to Luffy?” Nami glanced over at Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro. 

“Not it!” Usopp yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Brook laughed loudly. “YOHOHO! Luffy, I never knew you were such a late bloomer!” 

Law held Lu a little tighter, liking that Lu had apparently not moved on from him at all. It was stupid, Lu was seventeen! He should have some experience, for his own sake. This information shouldn’t make him _this_ happy. 

“Zoro’s the one that brought it up! And do we even know if Luffy’s into that stuff?” Sanji asked. “He’s never been into it before!”

“Say that again when he isn’t sucking face with some tall, dark, and murderous pirate captain!” Nami snapped at the blonde. 

“Well, I’m not explaining that no matter what. This is not what I signed up for,” Zoro shot a glare at Sanji for trying to offer him up. “I’m first mate, not his sex education teacher!” 

“Well, someone has to explain it to him!” Usopp said loudly while dodging an attack. 

“I’d be happy to teach him,” Law smirked, if only because he found the way the Straw Hat’s gasped in sandalization hilarious. 

“No way in hell!” Sanji raged. Law pulled Lu closer, nuzzling his neck just to make it clear that he could do what he wanted. 

“Is no one going to tell me?” Luffy asked the room, completely confused by why his crew were all blushing. He was only getting cuddles from his boyfriend, what was wrong? 

“Oh my,” Robin giggled. She was very bemused with the situation now. She looked to Luffy with a kind smile. “No one worry. Luffy, as soon as we’re back on the ship I can teach you. I have some wonderful books on anatomy,” Robin offered kindly. 

“And I can help! I’m your doctor Luffy, I’d be proud to explain to you the basics!” Chopper gave Luffy a big smile. “Oh and if any of you are sexually active, you should tell me. I’m your doctor!” Chopper looked at all of the Straw Hat’s seriously. 

“Okay! Thanks Robin! Thanks Chopper!” Luffy grinned at them before letting the entire subject drop like it hadn’t happened. He turned back to Law and gave a love sick smile. “I missed you!” 

Law couldn't help the curve of his lips as he had Lu’s whole focus again. “Did you?” Law hummed. 

“Mhmm!” Luffy giggled. “You haven’t changed at all!”

Law huffed. “Of course I have!”

“Well, I suppose you aren’t trying to kill me this time!” Luffy laughed before sensing that another guard was going to attack. He leaped from Law’s lap, back flipping and kicking the attacker down. 

“You knew I was doing that?!” Law gasped. Fuck he thought that at least Luffy wouldn’t know about that!

“Luffy! What the hell do you mean kill you?!” Zoro yelled, splitting his attention between Luffy and the battle. 

“Torao tried to kill me a bunch of times! Shishishi!” Luffy knocked down a few attackers and Law put his head in his hands, groaning softly. “He shoved me off a cliff, and tried to stab me, and-“

“Lu-ya, please forget about that,” Law begged. His own crew was looking at him strangely now and Kidd’s crew acted like they were seeing the greatest comedy act ever performed. 

“Oh my god, Luffy! You can’t date someone that tried to kill you!” Nami gasped. 

Luffy stopped mid battle and looked at her with an intense searching gaze. “Why?” 

“Because he tried to kill you, Luffy! How could you ever trust him!?” Sanji yelled at his dumb captain. 

“But so did Ace,” Luffy mumbled. Law wondered who this Ace was, but the Straw Hats seemed to know, judging by their shocked expressions. “And Nami robbed us, and I’m pretty sure Franky tried to kill us and he beat up Usopp.... and Robin-“

Luffy stopped as he spotted most of his crew sporting expressions of defeat. 

“He has a point,” Robin stated. 

“Robin!” Nami cried from the betrayal. 

The raven haired woman shrugged as if to say she was just stating the obvious. 

Nami was about to go off saying that Ace had been the world's most protective big brother and there was simply no way, when the female Celestial Dragon was pointing a gun at Camie. 

They all realized they would be too late and there was nothing they could do to save Camie when the woman grinned madly. “Now you die!”

A power pulsed through the room, something they all had never felt before and the Celestial Dragon collapsed. 

Everyone stared in shock as a giant began to rip his way through the backstage wall, revealing himself and an old man. They all didn’t know if this man would be friend or foe. 

“This place is in an uproar, I’d say the auction is over,” he rumbled with a steady calmness. “I’ve stolen some money, so I guess I’ll head back to the gambling houses.”

“You’re a disagreeable old man,” the giant told the elder man. “You were only here to get some money?” 

“I was hoping to steal from whoever bought me too, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” He frowned at his empty flask as if he just remembered it was empty. “Oh, first thing is more alcohol.” He shook his head with a bit of mirth. “Now that I think about it, I doubt anyone would want an old man as a slave,” he laughed, his demeanor relaxed and uncaring of all that watched his conversation. 

Law clenched his knuckles into the fabric of the chairs he was lounging in. He had recognized that man immediately. What the hell was such a big shot doing here?

The man stopped laughing and finally seemed to realize he had an audience. “Oh? Looks like we gathered some attention...”

“Rayleigh?!” The downed Fishman yelled in shock. Law looked over in surprise that the Fishman was on a first name basis with The Dark King. 

“You mean Rayleigh, the coating craftsman?!” The little raccoon dog asked and Law raised a brow at that. 

“Ah! Hachi?! Is that you? It is!” The Dark King grinned before his expression fell into something dark and promising of retribution. “How did you get that injury?” The Fishman tried to explain but The Dark King just kept going. “No, it’s okay, you needn’t say a thing!” 

The man ran his hands through his beard, looking to each person in the room with a calculation that set Law on edge. He looked at the mermaid, the wrecked Celestial Dragons, Lu’s crew, and then settled his eyes on Lu himself. Law didn’t like such a strong man looking at Lu, the urge to protect him rearing up and he only barely managed to keep it at bay. 

“You folks saved him, then?” He nodded and narrowed his eyes. The power from earlier surged from him, knocking out the rest of the auction guards. Lu’s crew seemed to be ignored by the surge but Law managed to power through it. 

“Impossible,” Law whispered under his breath. This situation was intense and should be impossible. 

“What the... what did he do?!” Ussop yelled in shock and a bit of fear. 

“Who is this old guy?!” Sanji growled. Zoro stood tensely beside him, shifting as if he was going to shield Sanji should he be attacked. Sanji didn’t have a clue what he planned to do with that broken body! 

The Dark King once again settled his eyes on Lu, his focus unbroken by anything else. “That straw hat suits dauntless men very well,” he spoke to Lu with familiarity. Law jolted in surprise, getting knots in his stomach at the thought of Dark King Rayleigh having a connection to Lu as well. _Holy shit!_ “I’ve been waiting to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy.” 

Law was beginning to question the sanity of the world in general....

* * *

  
  
  


_Doflamingo cuddled deeper into the warm body next to him, happiness causing a purr to emanate from his chest. Light fell over Crocodile like a sleeping angel, the man’s soft smile even in sleep made Doflamingo’s heart skip._

_“Stop staring at me,” Crocodile mumbled grouchily._

_“Can't help it, you’re in front of me,” Doflamingo smirked, running his fingers through Crocodile's soft and ungelled hair._

_“Fuck off, it’s too early for your shit,” Crocodile glared up at him teasingly._

_Doflamingo laughed burying his face in Crocodile’s neck. “You make me so happy,” Doflamingo sighed dreamily._

_Crocodile turned in Doflamingo’s arms, facing him with a soft smile. Silently saying he was happy too._

_Crocodile's one hand reached up, tentatively to softly brush down Doflamingo’s cheek. Doflamingo caught that hand, pressing his cheek into Crocodile’s palm. He kissed each knuckle, pressing a final kiss to that same palm, eyes never leaving Crocodile’s deep brown ones._

_“I love...” Crocodile whispered, gulping softly. His exposed stump came up to gently run down the side of Doflamingo’s forehead. Doflamingo tilted his head into the affection. “I love your eyes, you know.”_

_Doflamingo smiled, seeing the meaning behind his words perfectly. Crocodile had a problem sharing his feelings but that was alright, Doflamingo would translate his skittish words forever if that’s what it took._

_“Crocodile... I love you to-“_

Doflamingo jumped as the ring of his Transponder snail woke him from yet another pleasant dream. His mind must hate him to give him such visions after losing Crocodile. But he couldn’t fault his brain for it, in fact he liked the dreams he’d been having. At least it was something to feel. And definitely better than the memories from his childhood. 

He glared at the ringing snail, upset that it woke him. Normally the dream would continue to him and Crocodile making breakfast together. Where he got that idea, Doflamingo didn’t know since he never cooked for himself. But the thought was a nice one, the idea of dancing in a cozy kitchen as food made for two simmered on the stove... it just felt magical. 

With an upset sigh Doflamingo grabbed his drink and the receiver to find out who was disturbing his quiet time. He needed this time, he’d been called to assemble by the World Government and he needed to as least seem alright. 

His men had been annoying, not willing to drop the subject of his incoming baby. They all wanted him to get rid of it but Doflamingo had remained firm. All except Baby 5 who was incredibly excited. So now, he’d taken to relaxing alone. At least alone he could do away with his coat and glasses, could allow himself to feel without having to be a god for a little while. 

His home just felt so stifling lately, and he refused to believe that Crocodile’s accusations that it was a gilded cage had anything to do with it. 

“Yes?” He answered after a moment of only labored breathing on the other end. He pushed his glasses back on his face as he resettled in his chair. 

Suddenly he had Disco stammering on and on about pirates wrecking the monthly auction and actually _punching_ a Celestial Dragon. The news was enough to chase away Doflamingo’s almost permanent shit mood. He began to laugh. Who the hell had the balls to attack one of those high and mighty stuff shirt assholes? 

“Th-this is no laughing matter!” Disco yelled desperately at him. He panted a few more times before continuing. “This is _your_ shop, you know!” He cried. “Mister Doflamingo... where are you right now?!”

Doflamingo let his laughter slowly subside as he began to think over the situation. The slave game was dead, it was probably time to move on from it anyway. This was a blessing in disguise, and that was definitely not because Crocodile always pulled a sour face at his side business. Definitely not! 

“The shop has lost all credibility, and then there’s Roswald’s family too!” Disco prattled on. Doflamingo rolled his eyes. The Roswald’s were always self important assholes like the rest of them, Doflamingo couldn’t be happier that someone finally burst their bubbles. “They’re definitely going to lash out at us!” 

Doflamingo huffed. This guy was growing too big for his britches, what the hell did he mean ‘us’? 

“Do something to fix this!”

Doflamingo chuckled, over this conversation now. Disco had his uses but now it was time to be rid of him. 

“Seriously... human trafficking is so old fashioned, you idiot,” Doflamingo laughed at him. The shop was no longer worth anything. Doflamingo was moving onto bigger and better things. “It’s all about smiles now! Smiles!” Doflamingo grinned as a hilarious idea came to him. “Disco, I’m giving the shop to you. So don’t be callin’ me anymore.

He didn’t even listen as the man began yelling desperately and full of anger. 

“Quiet, you fool! While you hang onto a relic of the past, the new era comes ever nearer!” Doflamigo laughed again, trying to feel excited for the era he’d been excited about for longer than twenty years. He didn’t know why he couldn’t, maybe because it wouldn’t be happening with Crocodile by his side. “The Marine’s have given orders forcing me, no... us, into active duty!”

Doflamingo shook his drink, bringing it up to drain the rest of it. He raised it as he purposely made a satisfied sigh, just to show Disco how little he cared about his little ‘emergency’. 

“Knowing this, what do you see on the horizon, Disco?” He asked, a bit of glee entering his voice. “The Whitebeard Pirates vs the Seven Warlords of the Sea!” Doflamingo laughed as he hung up, ending the conversation. 

* * *

  
  
  


“The Whitebeard Pirates vs the Seven Warlord of the Sea?!” Crocodile gasped as he paced in his cell. “No, no. No! This cannot happen!”

“Sandman, it’s okay...” Ace whispered. 

“Don’t you dare fall back into that ‘I don’t deserve to live’ nonsense!” Crocodile turned to yell at his son. “I worked too hard to give you some self worth for god sakes!”

“Sandman...”

“No! You disobeyed me, Ace! We had a promise! You were supposed to track and report, have Pops take on Teach!” Crocodile lectured. “Instead you put yourself at risk! Do you not understand how I’d die a little death if I lost you!? How your brother would feel?! There are people that wouldn’t be able to breathe in a world that didn’t have you! Why can’t you seem to get that?!” 

Ace looked away, his lip quivering. 

“I’m sorry Sandman... I just lost my head,” Ace whispered. 

“Yeah! No fucking kidding!” Crocodile roared. Ace looked close to tears and Crocodile sighed, trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t Ace’s fault, he was just too much like Crocodile... he would have attacked without thought as well if he heard what Teach had said. “Look, Ace, I’m just... worried. This situation is like something from a nightmare, and the thought of you being at the center of this is scaring me. Okay?” 

Ace nodded, sniffling slightly. 

“Ace,” Crocodile called softly, remembering the night years ago that Ace begged to still be allowed to be his child. His heart still broke over that. Ace looked up at him, his pleading. “No matter what... you’re my kid. You don’t have to try to prove yourself to me.” 

Thick tears ran down Ace’s face and he ducked his head like he had done since childhood when he wanted to hide messy emotions. 

Jimbe was still staring like he’d seen a ghost and all the prisoners were watching like this was their favorite show's series finale. All they were missing was popcorn! 

“D-dad... am I going to die?” Ace asked, the first whispering of fear in his voice. 

Crocodile felt his heart stop and a protective rage fill him. “No. No! I won’t allow it! And Pops won’t allow it!” 

“You’re in prison, Government Dog, what the hell are you going to do?” One brave prisoner laughed. 

Crocodile looked up, a glare on his face. 

“It’s a valid point, Crocodile,” Jimbe spoke up. 

Crocodile sent him a glare too. “Don’t underestimate a parent, don’t you dare. You know the saying... hell hath no fury,” Crocodile hissed. He didn’t care if he lost life and more limbs, no one was killing one of his kids. _Not while he was alive._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sabo sighed as yet another pile of paperwork was placed on his desk. Twenty years old and he was already second in command, he was very proud of himself. 

Even with the people in his head, that he didn’t know his connection too, Sabo was able to rise up the ranks. He’d long given up trying to understand the people in his head. They didn’t match with what he knew for certain of his past, so he was endeavoring to let it go. 

He had a new life, and who is to say the life he left behind was even good for anything? If he had people he loved, he wouldn’t have begged not to go home...

“What’s with all this paperwork anyway?!” Sabo bemoaned. He had so much work suddenly! 

“Didn't you hear? You’re a rebel spy, Sabo, you should have heard,” Koala teased from her desk. 

“Well, I’ve been busy! What didn’t I hear?” Sabo gave her a nasty look, pouting at her. 

“Whitebeard pirates are going to war with the Marines,” Koala told him seriously. “Apparently, one of the Division Commanders got captured, and they already have his execution set. Whitebeard is definitely not happy,” 

“I imagine not,” Sabo sighed, going back to his mile high stack of paperwork. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law couldn't believe his luck to have seen such an infamous man work. He was already running through calculations for how the man was able to remove the mermaid's bomb collar. There was almost too much a mystery about this man! 

As soon as he did Law’s recent medical fascination, Cyborg Franky, came running up on stage. He complained about getting the keys for nothing before giving them to all the people almost enslaved. 

He listened as the long nose fellow talked about the crazy power the old man showed off while he watched the Dark King closely. Tensing slightly as he moved towards Luffy. 

“I don’t know him! Really!” Lu pouted at his crew mates but Law was unconvinced. The teen had once traveled as a child with a famous pirate and hadn’t had a clue! Clearly he wasn’t the most observant person. Law still cared about him but that didn’t mean he didn’t see Lu’s flaws. 

The Dark King turned his attention to Law and Kidd very suddenly. Law kept a smirk on his face but inwardly was glad he wasn’t so focused on Lu anymore. “Sorry about that, fellows. I didn’t realize other pirates were watching. You must be strong to have withstood my attack.”

“I never expected to meet such a big shot here,” Kidd growled with a strained smile. “ _Dark King_ Silvers Rayleigh. No doubt about it. What’s a legendary man doing in a place like this?”

“On these islands, I’m Ray-san, the coating craftsman. Don’t go calling me that other name,” Rayleigh waved Kidd’s question off. “I’m an old soldier now. I want peace and quiet.” 

“Hey Old Guy,” Luffy called. “Torao’s my boyfriend, of course he’s strong.” Luffy pointed at Law, making the man jolt a bit in shock. In truth he shouldn’t have been. Luffy had shouted those words a million times that week when they were young. “And do you know me or something?” 

Trust Lu to ask the important information as an afterthought... Law sighed, shaking his head a bit. 

The man chuckled, looking over at Law questioningly but didn’t seem to disapprove of what was stated so bluntly. He didn’t answer the question, or comment on the boyfriend statement. He only said they’d talk of it later, since escape was priority one. No matter how curious Law was, he had to agree. 

It was around this time the Marines began ordering them to surrender the Roswald family and give up since an admiral would be here soon. 

Law grinned, thinking he’d found another chance to show off a bit to Lu, he wanted the younger man to know he could rely on him. Kidd was grinning for the chaos of it all, Law was sure. 

“Looks like we’re accomplices now,” Law chuckled. His hand moved to his pocket, clutching the toy ship he’d been carrying around since learning he’d see Lu soon. He wanted to give the ship back but now was not the time. To him that would need to be a private moment, not with an audience. Plus it felt a little odd to get rid of it, it had been his ship longer than it had been Lu’s. 

“I got a good glimpse of the insanity that makes Straw Hat Luffy so notorious,” Kidd grinned, eyes looking over to Law. “Even found something interesting. I have no complaints, but I’d rather not run into an admiral if I can avoid it!” 

“Oh, I’d prefer not to get more involved as well, so I’ll leave this to you youngins’,” Rayleigh said as he moved back to his Fishman friend. 

“I have no intention of helping a senior citizen,” Kidd rudely said with a laugh. “But I think I’ll go ahead. While I’m at it I’ll help you lovebirds out and save your asses today.” Kidd began to walk for the doors and the two other captains turned to snarl at him. “I’ll clean things up outside, so don’t worry and go back to your lusty reunion.” 

Luffy narrowed his eyes and ran after the red head. No one was going to protect him, or Torao! Only Luffy got to protect Torao!

“Ey’!” Luffy shouted as he ran after the man. “Only I protect Torao!” Luffy declared. 

“Luffy! Is this the time?!” Zoro yelled after his captain but the younger man didn’t even stop. 

Law jumped up, grabbing his sword from Bepo. “Fuck no, I did not train for ten years to have _him_ protect _me!”_ Law walked quickly to join the other two captains in what had turned into a pissing contest. 

All three crews listened as their captains held a petty agreement about who would be taking out the Marines and Nami sighed. “What a bunch of stubborn idiots.”

“And now we’ve doubled our idiots,” Sanji stated to the horror of their crew. 

“At least we don’t have to deal with a heart broken Luffy,” Zoro put forward. “I really thought ‘his Torao’ wouldn’t remember him, at least we don’t have to deal with that.” 

“Oi! Law would never forget someone important to him!” The white bear person yelled at them, before his shoulders slumped and he looked down to the ground. _“I’m sorry.”_

“All we knew was that our captain had a boyfriend from when he was five, we didn’t mean any insult to your captain,” Robin told him plaintively. “It would be a smart assumption that only Luffy would remember something like that.” 

“Honestly, considering it is Luffy, even if he hadn’t remembered... Luffy wouldn’t have allowed it,” Sanji smirked. Their captain wasn’t one to take no for an answer. 

“What does that mean?” One of ‘Torao’s’ crew asked with a scowl. 

Zoro smirked as he looked over to them. “Luffy took down Enies Lobby because Robin tried to leave our crew, he braved the cold in order to use his jacket-“

“HIS JACKET?! That was my jacket and he still owes me money for that!”

“-in order to protect our good doctors flag. Luffy has again and again been told there was no way one of us would join his crew. And yet here we are,” Zoro finished. 

“Luffy has the annoying ability to wear someone down,” Sanji snickered. “I told him for days that I wouldn’t be his cook, he refused to leave Zeff’s restaurant until I agreed. Even faced down Don Krieg partially to get me to join.” Sanji grinned as he remembered. 

Chopper smiled, never having heard that story before. “I kept refusing because I’m a monster, and didn't think I should be allowed on a human crew. But Luffy just cut me off with a loud ‘shut up, let’s go!’. He didn’t care what I said, I was his doctor the moment I found him on that cliff,” Chopper giggled cutely to himself. 

“Once he stopped trying to eat you,” Usopp pointed out. Chopper pouted up at Usopp, giving him puppy dog eyes for daring to mention that tidbit. 

“I literally stole his ship and he thought I stabbed Usopp,” Nami cut in before Chopper could yell at Usopp. “He refused to leave my island no matter what I said. He just patiently waited for me to ask him for help, then utterly destroyed Arlong park with a vengeance. Yeah, no way was Luffy going to let anyone forget him.” 

“Luffy is definitely something else,” Zoro laughed. 

Shachi and Penguin were looking at the Straw Hat crew like they were crazy. They had finally managed to catch up mentally to all that happened. Finding out that their captain was in a long term relationship since childhood was surprising but the most surprising thing had been who was in that relationship with Law. They had no idea Law was into idiots. 

“How exactly did you join the crew?” Shachi asked the green haired man. He was curious, all of them seemed to have a story but he hadn’t told his story. Shachi was now very interested in his captain's boyfriend's crew. 

Zoro looked up at the other captain's crew and sighed. He should probably try to get along, it looked like they were going to be communicating a lot. 

“Yeah, we’ve never heard that story,” Nami said. “You were the first crewmate and it's not like you, or Luffy is very free with past information. So tell Zoro!” Nami grinned. 

Sanji was also interested, he would like to know why Zoro would decide to work under someone else. 

“Can't be more interesting than Robin squeezing my balls while Luffy keeps my swimsuit hostage until I agreed,” Franky laughed. 

“Or Luffy taking down a Warlord in order to get my shadow back,” Brook hummed goodnaturedly. 

Zoro smirked at them. “I was in the middle of a deal with a Marine captain's spoiled son,” Zoro told them. “He was going to execute a mother and her young child unless I managed to last a month crucified on a stake in the yard, without food, or water.” Zoro rubbed a thumb over his sword, the one that held his promise to become the greatest swordsman. 

“I was going to win, and it was going great when this shrimpy little kid in a straw hat strolls up to me and says ‘you’re the Pirate Hunter? Join my crew, I’m going to be the Pirate King!’. I laughed at him at first, told him to go the hell away.” Zoro gave a sharp laugh suddenly, smiling more to himself. “He wouldn’t listen to a word I said, of course, and immediately decided he was going to go get my swords back. And then he got so upset when he found out I was about to be double crossed. Once I fought for my freedom I knew I would be a criminal, so I might as well follow a crazy half pint with dreams as unreasonable as my own,” Zoro finished with a satisfied look, the rest of the crew giving him smiles as well. 

“Sounds like Luffy,” Usopp laughed. 

“Didn't Zoro and him just tell you to get on the ship?” Nami asked Usopp. 

“Oh yeah, acted like I was stupid for thinking I wasn’t already considered a part of the crew,” Usopp grinned. 

“Yeah, you’re all crazy,” Penguin muttered. 

“Well, how did you all end up with Torao?” Sanji snapped. 

“We are with _Law_ because we all grew up together from fourteen,” Shachi growled. He didn’t like that name, no matter if Law allowed it. As far as Shachi was concerned only Law's boyfriend was allowed to call him a silly childish nickname! 

“Law saved a lot of us, he's a brilliant doctor,” Bepo put forward nervously. 

“Well good,” Chopper put forward to ease the tension that was rising. “Always good to have another doctor watching Luffy, he’s pretty reckless in a fight.” 

“As fascinating as this is, we should probably all head back to our captains,” someone that looked like a voodoo doll from the red heads crew said. 

“Can't disagree with that,” Zoro said, shrugging as he began to move, only pausing when his swords began to rattle. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I told you, _I’ll_ do it!” Luffy growled. 

“Shut up!” Kidd shot back in annoyance. 

“I’m gonna do it!” Luffy continued like he hadn’t heard him. 

“Both of you, quiet!” Law snapped. 

“I told you, leave it to me!” Kidd yelled. 

“No! I’m gonna do it!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

“You guys just don’t get it!” Kidd grumbled. 

Law glared. “You’re the one that doesn’t get it!” No way was Law letting anyone steal his chance to show off to Lu! 

“Alright!” Luffy exclaimed. “You guys can go back inside!” Luffy told them. 

“Hey! Are you even listening?!” Kidd snapped. Law rolled his eyes, having learned years ago there was no controlling Lu. “I told you two to stay back!” 

“Tell me what to do again and I’ll start by getting rid of you, Eustass-ya!” Law growled. 

Even as they fought with each other they stood side by side, the Marine in front of them getting ready to attack. 

All of them told the others to stay out of their way, Law sparing a kind word to Lu to ask him to just let himself be protected for once. But of course that was pointless. 

The Marines began their attack and Law unfortunately didn’t have time to watch how Lu fought. He had to fight his own battle. 

He was annoyed when Kidd put his hands in front of them, trying to order them back again. Law was in the middle of a threat when Lu went bolting ahead. He grinned at the sight, finding it funny when someone else got the blunt end of Lu’s inability to listen. 

He stretched his fingers in a net, surprising the two other captain’s. “He can stretch?!” Kidd gasped. 

“What kind of weird power is that?” Law asked no one in particular. Jeez Lu probably just ate the first fruit that came along, didn't he?

He spun around with his fingers full of cannons, preparing to toss them back at the Marines. One escaped his grasp and went flying at Kidd and Law. 

Kidd was upset but Law kinda expected such a thing to happen. This was Lu after all. 

“Sorry!” Lu laughed, not sorry at all. 

Law chuckled to himself as Lu threw the bombs back at the Marines. The fight continued. 

Law was enjoying watching Lu fight until his hat got blown off and he abandoned the battle to chase it. Unfortunately Kidd took the chance to show off before Law. 

Lu walked back, looking unconcerned by the amount of Marines. “You guys sure got some weird powers!” Lu told them. 

Law smirked, of course Lu thought their powers were weird while ignoring the strangeness of his own. 

“I’d say yours is the weirdest,” Kidd told him and Law agreed. Lu did some pretty strange things with his powers while theirs had rules to abide too. It only showed how creative Lu really was. 

“Really?” Lu hummed, even less caring about that statement as he was about the Marines. 

Law stepped forward, ready to show off some. He created a room around a large bunch of Marines and began to play around with their bodies. 

He glanced over to Lu to see he’d blown up his arm to the size of a giant! That was a little cool he had to admit. 

After the large attack Law was the first to notice their respective crews coming out to help. Law glanced over to Lu, holding in a surprised sound when he found the younger man the size of a child. In fact he looked like he had when they first met! 

“What’s with that, Lu-ya?” Law asked him. “That’s not a very good finish... perhaps you should tell me teach you,” Law couldn't help flirting a bit. 

“Really? Okay,” Lu agreed without knowing Law’s meaning. 

“Gross, get a fucking room,” Kidd hissed. 

“I could make one and cut you up if you’d like, Eustass-ya,” Law shot back. 

“Hmpf!” Kidd huffed before focusing back on the battle. “It’s a free-for-all now,” he laughed. 

Luffy grinned as he felt himself shift back to normal. “Oh! I’m back to normal!” He spoke his mind easily. He laughed, happy to have had a chance to fight a long side Torao. 

“I’m glad I got a chance to meet you, Straw Hat,” Kidd got the raven haired boys attention. “But next time we meet, I won’t show mercy.” 

Law tensed, glancing at Kidd. He wouldn’t allow _anyone_ to harm Lu. Not while he was around. Law waited for Lu’s response either way, he had no intention of controlling the boy. As if he could anyway...

Lu looked up at Kidd, looking at him with that same expression he’d had as a child. That way he seemed to see through others like it was nothing. 

“Hmm,” Luffy hummed. He looked back to the battle, done analyzing Kidd apparently and not seeing a threat. “But _I’m_ going to find the One Piece!” He declared. 

Both Law and Kidd were surprised by this. He had zero hesitation in admitting his desire for the treasure, even with the risk of laughter. Law couldn't help being proud, Lu simply had more guts than most others in this world. It was definitely something to admire. 

Law waited to see what Kidd’s reaction would be but he seemed to have the same impression of Lu’s words as Law did. That at least was redeeming. 

Law realized it was time for them all to split up again when Kidd broke off. Someone was coming at him but Law had more important things to do. “Bepo,” Law called, already walking towards Lu. 

“Captain?” Bepo asked but Law ignored him.

Lu turned to him, his smile brightening as he saw him. 

“Torao! Are you coming back with me?” Lu asked happily. 

Law smiled, taking Lu’s chin to tip his face up for a short and soft kiss. “Not this time, but we should get together soon. I have something for you,” Law whispered to him. 

“Okay!” Lu said agreeably, not even questioning the statement. 

Law gave him another smile as he turned to the slave he recognized well. “Be careful on your way, I don’t want to be doing surgery on you!” Law called as he walked off. Lu just laughed as his crew formed around him and they began to run. 

Law happily stood in front of the old pirate captain Jean Bart and offered him freedom, telling him that he should be thanking Lu. Only Lu could have created this situation. 

_It was good to have seen him again._

  
  
  



	31. Nothing... and then gone

Ace soon fell asleep, exhausted and stressed to his limit, Crocodile found himself staring at the boy with a desperation he hadn’t felt since that damn fire.  _ He wouldn’t let anyone touch his kid.  _ The problem was that he didn’t have any way out of this situation!

He was locked behind bars and he had no way out. Except.... Doflamingo. 

It wouldn't be the first time Crocodile used Doflamingo for the betterment of his children. The only difference was that this time there would be no escape. He wouldn’t be making a deal this time, it would be a real commitment and it would be forever. 

Crocodile hated himself for hesitating, this should be an easy decision. His life meant nothing in the face of his childrens’ lives and happiness. And yet he couldn’t work up the nerve to tell the guards to send for Doflamingo. 

Something told him to wait, he hated it, but that’s what he felt. Maybe he’d inherited his father's ability to just  _ feel  _ things. His dad could normally tell the best course of action just from the feel of it... maybe being a parent had something to do with it. 

Crocodile sighed, long and suffering as he almost hallucinated the visage of young Sabo standing beside his brother. Like a reminder of Crocodile’s promise to never allow another one of his kids to die again. Sabo had been so young, _too_ _young._ He didn’t deserve to die, he shouldn’t have died and Crocodile still felt guilty for that. 

This just couldn’t be happening, not again. He couldn’t go through this again... 

“Crocodile,” Jimbe called softly, trying not to wake the young adult next to him. 

“Don’t,” Crocodile heaved another sigh. “Just don’t, Jimbe.” Crocodile paced a few times, biting at his thumb nail as he tried to think his way out of this situation and Jimbe’s curiosity was not helping. 

“Excuse me for being curious on how the most generous man and most selfish man I’ve ever known are related,” Jimbe muttered with a raised brow. 

“Is that even important right now?!” Crocodile snapped at the Fishman. “My child,  _ my son,  _ is going to be put to death! My heritage is by far the least important thing here!”

Jimbe blinked a few times in surprise before smirking softly. “I see it now.” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes up to high heaven, bewildered by the lack of urgency the Fishman held. 

“Could you either get on topic, or shut the hell up please?!” Crocodile snapped again. 

“What topic? Whatever crazed and impossible escape plan you're coming up with in your frenzy to protect your kid?” Jimbe asked with a calm rumble. “You’ll only get yourself killed.”

“I could always go back to... him,” Crocodile suggested more to himself. “Doflamingo’s weird obsession with me is very easy to use to my advantage.”

“Doflamingo?!” Jimbe gasped. “Are you trying to get yourself killed dealing with that man?! Does your father know?!”

“No! And you will not tell him!” Crocodile threatened. “I am an adult and I don’t need my father vetting my relationships!” 

“Relationship?!” Jimbe yelled. 

Many of the other prisoners laughed, one of the bravest yelling, “what relationship? Doflamingo gave you the boot!” 

The uproarious laughter gave Crocodile a headache and it was a miracle Ace didn’t wake. It was possible he wasn’t sleeping... his narcolepsy was an issue Crocodile wished he could cure. 

“SHUT IT!” Crocodile snarled, but to little effect. “Fucking quiet before you wake my kid!” The protective yell seemed to only make them all fall into greater hysterics. 

Crocodile got ready to roar at them all to shut their traps when the sound of the elevator stopping at their floor caused them all to freeze. 

“Another one of your visitors?” Someone asked and Crocodile sent them an icy glare. He’d never bothered learning anything about his cellmates. Not even their names, it wasn’t like they were friends. 

“Fuck off,” Crocodile muttered as he eyed the dark hallways that led towards the elevator. 

Crocodile heard no maniacal laughter and so figured he wasn’t about to face down Doflamingo yet again. He felt relieved that it wasn’t Doflamingo as his eyes slid over to the hunched over form of his son. 

_ So that was why he couldn’t work up the nerve.  _ He still hated the idea of Doflamingo even in the same room as any of his children. If he called him here then Doflamingo would be in here  _ with Ace, _ and Crocodile couldn’t do a damn thing to stop whatever crazy thing he  _ might  _ do. 

No matter what confounding  _ feelings  _ Crocodile had begun to feel for Doflamingo, he still didn’t trust him with his kids! 

The strong steps of who was getting off the elevator echoed in the dark. The air hung in trepidation as they all waited for who this newest visitor was. 

From out of the darkness stepped Garp and Crocodile felt his hope rise. Of course Garp wasn't going to just let his grandson be murdered for nothing! They’d make a plan now, get Ace far away from here!

“Garp! Oh thank god, what’s the plan?” Crocodile asked the man with a thinly veiled desperation. 

Garp looked at him startled and stricken, his eyes held such a deep sadness that Crocodile felt his stomach drop. It didn’t take a genius to see Garp wasn’t here to help. 

“I-I talked to— I talked to Sengoku, it will be qu-quick... painless,” Garp told him, guilt and pain clear on his face. 

Crocodile felt his insides freeze, staring at this man like he had no idea who he was. This was Garp, a loving grandfather and incredibly caring family man. And yet... he wasn’t going to do anything?! 

“Wh-why are you here?” Crocodile asked, still too shocked to feel the anger he knew was steadily growing inside him. 

Garp looked away, his eyes falling to Ace. “Just— I wanted to talk to him. Before he- just before...” Garp couldn’t look at Crocodile. This felt like such a betrayal, to Crocodile, to Ace. But he was a Marine, he had to uphold justice. Even when it didn’t feel like justice at the moment. 

Crocodile felt his breath thin and his eyes harden. “How  _ dare  _ you,” Crocodile breathed. A fierce growl building in his throat. “How fucking dare you walk in here with the word of  _ justice  _ on your back! Willing to let your own grandson die?! Disrespecting the  _ promise _ you made!” Crocodile accused. 

Garp took a step back, anger filling him from the accusation. “I made  _ no such  _ promise to  _ that man!”  _ Garp growled. He really hadn’t. He told Roger he’d raise Ace, he was raised, so Garp’s end of that deal was fulfilled! 

_ “I meant your promise to him!”  _ Crocodile shouted, pointing a finger at the still blissfully sleeping Ace. “Don’t you  _ dare _ pretend you didn’t hold that baby boy close and whisper promises to protect him!” 

Garp felt his breath hitch, the day he’d made that promise to Ace flashing in his mind. “I have to uphold justice,” Garp answered weakly. “He is a pirate!” 

Crocodile stuck the bars, making them rattle as he leveled Garp with a glare that could cut steel. “We both know all these people surrounding us, still living and breathing, have done worse than that boy has ever  _ even  _ thought of doing!  _ Including me!  _ And yet he’s the one about to die, for sins not even his own! How is that justice?!” Crocodile snarled at Garp. The rage made his skin prickle and the dark and guilty look on Garp’s face only made it worse. “You don’t have  _ justice,  _ you have a noble fantasy hiding the sickening gaping maw of a rotting evil system! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JUSTICE!” 

Garp took another step back, surprised and hurt by the truth Crocodile spoke. But even so, he’d spent a lifetime changing the Marines from the inside. Training good people that had true justice in mind... how could he give that up now? Even for Ace, a pirate who has made his own choices in this world. 

“This... this is why I told those boys to become Marines!” Garp defended. “Then he wouldn’t be dying for  _ that man’s _ life!” 

Crocodile roared, frustrated by Garp naivety. “YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD MATTER TO  _ THEM?!”  _ Crocodile slammed his cuffs on the bars, the resounding bang making Garp flinch. “They don’t give a shit! They don’t care whether he’s a pirate or a Marine! They would have still found a way to kill him when they found out who he was! Sent him to the front lines! Killed by CP9 and then reported as having died in battle. Whatever they decided!” 

Garp looked ready to argue but Crocodile wouldn’t let him, snarling again he continued. “They are not benevolent, you stupid old fool! They don’t care about justice, they care about control! They would have still sent him to his death!” 

Crocodile was breathing hard, tears prickling in his eyes as he uselessly slammed him cuffs a few times on the bars. Garp closed his eyes, hanging his head in defeat. He really wasn’t going to help  _ his own grandson. _

The anger drained from Crocodile, sliding down to his knees as tears slipped down his cheeks. “...they would send him to his death... m-my little boy...  _ our _ boy,” Crocodile cried softly, lightly hitting his forehead against the bars of his cell. 

_ “Sandman!” Ace happily called as Crocodile came up the path. The boy tried to hide his grin and pretend he wasn’t ecstatic. “I... Uh... made this for you!” Ace blushed as he held up a small sculpture of a pirate ship made from fish and animal bone, twine, and paint. It was hideous and melted Crocodile's heart completely.  _

_ “Thank you Ace, I love it!” Crocodile ruffled the freckled boys hair,  _

“My b-boy,” Crocodile whispered in heartache. 

_ “Wow, you’re getting so big!” Crocodile teased the fifteen year old. “Almost a little man now!”  _

_ Ace blushed, pouting cutely up at Crocodile. “I am a man! I’m almost sixteen and I can take on the bear myself now!” He angrily told the man that had become his father.  _

_ “Oh? You can take on the bear, huh?” Crocodile grinned down at the irritated youth. “But you aren’t seventeen just yet, so don’t be getting any ideas about sailing off now, Angry Boy.” Crocodile flicked the raven haired boy's forehead, laughing as Ace growled and whined about it.  _

“My Angry Boy. He’s  _ mine _ ...” 

“And your path didn’t earn him any different,” Garp muttered sadly. 

“Wah... Sandman? Did I fall asleep?” Ace groggily opened his eyes, looking around and blinking in surprise at Garp’s presence and Crocodile's tears. “What's happening?! Did he make you cry?!” 

“Ace...” Garp began. 

_ “Leave...”  _ Crocodile whispered, cutting the elder off and wiping his face clean. “You can talk to Ace later but for now... leave, please.” 

Garp looked sadly at Crocodile, bowing his head slightly in agreement. He turned and began to walk away. 

“I’ll return,” Garp whispered, the sound echoing around the room. 

* * *

  
  
  


Everyone was surprised to find out Rayleigh was a member of Gold Roger's crew, even more so to learn that Roger had turned himself in because he was dying. Brook learned the depths Crocus had gone to in order to find him. 

Everyone learned insight and details of history that they never thought they would about Gold Roger. Robin even being assured that if she stayed with Luffy, she’d learn what she was after. 

Even Luffy stopped his raid of the fridge to listen to the compelling tale. By the end of it Luffy was rocking back and forth in excitement, finding it all so cool! 

Learning that Shanks had been a Roger pirate made Luffy extremely happy as well, bringing up old memories of what Shanks had done for him! 

This might be Luffy’s favorite island so far, getting to learn all this and then his reunion with Torao! It felt like he was on top of the world! 

* * *

  
  


“He’s different,” Zoro muttered, looking at the man that had nearly killed him not too long ago. He wasn’t sure what was different but it didn’t feel like the same man. 

Zoro caught Sanji sending a concerned look at him as he hesitated just a step. Memories of  _ that  _ event ran through Zoro’s head against his will, overriding what was happening in front of him. This being what caused his one step hesitation. 

Zoro tsked as he shook away the memories and Sanji’s concern. Getting back into the battle. 

This time would be different, they had Luffy this time. 

The battle continued, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy fighting together in a way they never had before. Luffy seemed to subconsciously pick up on Zoro and Sanji’s fear of the man, immediately going all out in the fight. 

Sanji kept glancing over at Zoro, knowing the man was still heavily injured. He didn’t like Zoro putting this much strain on himself, even if he knew without Zoro their chances of winning went down substantially. 

Zoro went in for another attack, having to spin away when the Warlord look alike raised a hand to shoot off another beam. Zoro landed, facing off against the man again. And then he opened his mouth.... he could hear the beam powering up, and the scene in front of him was no different than Thriller Bark. 

_ Pain blooming in his side and the smell of burnt flesh. Steel melting, and the feeling of hopelessness.  _

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t move! 

_ A stupidly brave blond standing in front of him, trying to give up his life. Zoro couldn’t let him die! He was too important!  _

Zoro felt his breath thinning and his knees shake weakly. He couldn’t move!

_ A bubble of pain worse than anything he’d ever felt, looking fearfully at a larger bubble of that same pain. His life for everyone else’s.... this was where his journey ended but everyone would be safe.... Sanji would be safe.  _

Zoro gripped his still fresh wound, the pain of it rearing up once again.  _ Fuck, he couldn’t move!  _

“You idiot! What’re you doing!?” Sanji’s voice broke through the fog in Zoro’s mind, allowing him to fight through the pain once again. Zoro leaped, moving just in time to not be killed. He landed on his back, clutching his wounds. 

Sanji placed himself between the Warlord look alike and Zoro, protecting him and then his pride when Luffy asked how Zoro had gotten so injured. 

This fight was just getting worse and worse! What the hell is going on!? 

* * *

  
  
  


“Our safety is more important than this mystery,” Zoro panted out in the wake of a second Warlord look alike. “O-one more fight, and we  _ will  _ be critically injured...” Zoro conveniently ignored that he was  _ already  _ critically injured. “...before we run into an admiral!” 

“Yeah...” Luffy’s voice rang clear, surprising the crew. They all looked to him with wide eyes.  _ Was he saying what they thought he was saying?!  _ “Let’s get away from here!” Luffy declared. “But not all together! We’ll split up in groups!” 

“Running sounds good to us!” Ussop and Chopper screamed as they turned tail. 

Luffy turned to his first and second mate, knowing they had to split up to have one in each group. They were the strongest and so needed to be present in each group. 

“The three of us should split up!”

“Alright,” Sanji nodded. He looked to Zoro and narrowed his eyes in concern.  _ “You  _ gonna be okay?” 

“Shut up!” Zoro snapped. 

Sanji smirked, the snap good enough as an answer before all three nodded and ran in different directions. 

“Everyone! Meet at the Sunny in three days!” Luffy ordered his crew. They couldn’t win, so they needed to run! 

Luffy was stopped by the mysterious moves of the man with the giant axe. Bombs were going off, beams shooting everywhere and then Usopp screamed. 

“ZORO!” Luffy and Robin looked that way, hearts pounding in fear as they found a Marine admiral standing over a downed Zoro. 

The admiral raised a leg. “Your exhaustion must have really built up, you should have a nice, long rest.” His leg lit up like those beams and it became clear the man was going to  _ kill  _ Zoro. 

“ZORO!” Luffy cried. 

Everything was just getting worse...

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Law delivered the final blow on the enemy, calmly walking away after. Despite his calm demeanor inside his mind was racing. This was not Bartholomew Kuma, at least that was Law’s working theory. 

He was worried, he and Kidd just barely managed to defeat the cyborg and they were two heavy hitting captains. 

No matter how strong Luffy was, Law worried about his young...  _ boyfriend.  _

“Why the hell did you do that?!” Kidd angrily asked Law after saving his stupid life. 

“You place too much confidence in your techniques, Eustass-ya,” Law verbally waved the man off like a petulant child. 

“What?!” Kidd growled. 

“Do you honestly think  _ this  _ is a Warlord of the Sea?” Law asked. If this was, then Law would be a lot less afraid of Doflamingo. 

“What do you mean?”

Law didn’t answer, feeling another strong presence sneaking up on them. He wished they could just go away, Law wanted to go find Luffy. Make sure he was okay but he couldn’t while his crew was still in danger. 

“Our next guest has arrived. We can talk later,” Law muttered. 

The Marines came before whatever presence he was feeling, apparently making Kidd comfortable enough to continue talking despite Law’s dismissal. 

“If he ain’t a Warlord, then what  _ is _ he?” Kidd asked just as a large figure landed like a demon in front of them both. “Now what?!” Kidd growled. Both of their eyes widened to see  _ another _ Kuma attacking them.  _ Holy fuck, what is happening?! _

* * *

  
  
  


“Zoro!” Sanji looked up at his captain's desperate yell, heart racing as he spotted Zoro’s situation. 

“At that distance, he’ll be killed!” Franky yelled and Sanji felt dread over take him.  _ No!  _

Sanji could only watch in petrified fear as Usopp uselessly tried to battle the admiral, the man not even minding the shots fired at him. Brook joined in but it all added up into nothing. Nothing! Zoro was about to die and yet no one could do a thing! The feeling of powerlessness was thick as their attempts did little more than pass through the admiral. 

He was a Logia... no! No! This couldn’t be happening! Not to Zoro! 

“Zoro! Run!” Chopper screamed, tears running down his furry face. “ZORO!” 

Zoro tried to lift his head but could do nothing but curl his fingers into a loose fist. His body was at its limit, and he was probably going to die. Everyone should run, take this as an opportunity to get away... his mind flashed to a sweet kiss after a hard battle in that decrepit set of ruins. Yeah... he’d like that to be his last thought. 

“It’s no good,” Sanji found himself saying, his eyes never leaving the man about to be taken from  _ him.  _ “That bastard’s at his limit now!” Sanji could feel his heart shriveling every moment they were forced to watch this. 

Robin clenched her jaw, putting up her hands in order to use her abilities. Hands grew in rows around Zoro, pulling him out from under the admiral and down the small hill. Hopefully to safety. If Zoro could no longer move then they’d carry him! He had given his all many times, taken damage for all of them! It was the least they could do now! 

“Alright Robin! Way to go!” Usopp yelled. Sanji breathed a small sigh of relief until the admiral just teleported himself back above Zoro and  _ stood on his back! _

They were back to where they started but now Robin couldn’t move Zoro. Still she pulled uselessly at his shirt, desperately trying to drag him to safety. 

Sound seemed to evaporate as Sanji watched. Zoro was going to- to— tears prickled in his eyes and his fingernails bit into his palm. He didn’t want a world without Zoro! 

Sanji’s breath left in a large stuttering whoosh, as out of nowhere came Rayleigh, stopping the attack before it could hit Zoro. Oh thank god! 

“Old guy!” Luffy yelled, close to tears of relief. Nami fell to her knees and all of them felt relief wash over them. Dark King Rayleigh was protecting them. 

Luffy was just as curious about how Rayleigh managed to stop the attack, and just as relieved that the man did. But now wasn’t the time to listen to these two old guys talk, or fall down in relief! They were out of their depth here, and exhausted to boot! 

“USOPP, BROOK!” Luffy shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the grove. “TAKE ZORO AND ESCAPE!” Luffy ordered. 

Usopp didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately leaped forward and grabbed Zoro. “Come on! Let’s go, Brook!” 

“Right!” Brook agreed, taking up a guard position ahead of Usopp. 

Luffy looked around at his scattered crew and screamed at the top of his lungs, “EVERYONE! FOCUS ON ESCAPING!” His crew all looked to him, truly afraid for the first time since their journey began. “As we are now, we can’t beat these guys!”

“How noble, yet, how annoying,” The admiral mumbled, glaring at the captain who had enough awareness to know when to run. 

The Straw Hats came to their senses, all beginning to focus on getting away once again. Franky used the rest of his Cola to get a chance for him, Nami, and Sanji to run. 

Luffy urged Chopper and Robin to move. “Old Guy! Thanks!” Luffy yelled over his shoulder. 

“Yes! I pray for your safety!” Rayleigh waved them off before stopping the admiral's next attack from harming Zoro. 

“PX-1! Roronoa is barely alive! Start with him!” The guy with the axe yelled over the fighting. Sanji grit his teeth, glancing over to see the giant  _ thing  _ going after Zoro once again. He’d stalled out before but this time,  _ this time for sure,  _ he’d save Zoro! 

“Franky! Look after Nami! Go on ahead!” Sanji told him, not giving them a chance to protest before splitting off in order to cut off the cyborg hunting  _ his  _ Zoro. 

Zoro could feel how he slowed down Usopp with his body weight. He’d promised to never be defeated again, and yet here he was, being protected by Usopp of all people. No, he needed to do what he could to help them get away! 

“P-put me— put me down,” Zoro forced out. “I’m letting you guys get away...!” He finished as strong as he could but his words were barely a whispered groan. 

Usopp glared at his friend, hiking him up higher on his back. “Don’t be stupid! You’re more useless than me right now!” He was panting and tired, his arms beginning to feel numb but... “we’re escaping together!” He declared, finishing his thought. “That’s what Luffy decided!”

Brook heard something, turning back to see the fear inducing sight of the monstrous cyborg running at them full speed! 

“I-it couldn’t be!” Brook yelled. “It’s coming!” 

Usopp screamed along with Brook, both of them trying to run faster! Brook let Usopp go ahead, considering he carried their injured crew mate! They argued at first but Brook wouldn’t hear of it! 

“All for one! One for all!” He declared, taking his sword and preparing to die for this crew that had stolen his heart.... even though he didn’t have a heart! “Sometimes a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do!” He turned sharply, yelling as he attacked. Only to be punted away in one blow. 

“That was in vain, no bones about it...” Brook hissed in pain as he laid out where he fell. 

“Brook!” Usopp yelled in concern before focusing back on his own situation. “STAY AWAY!” Usopp yelled, trying to push his legs to go faster! 

Sanji pushed himself faster, coming up from behind the cyborg. “Stop damnit!” Sanji spun on his heel, lighting his leg on fire and leaped. He knocked the cyborg down, it being easy since it was so focused on Zoro and Usopp. 

“Sanji!” Usopp cried happily only for the blond to suddenly grab his leg in pain. 

The kick had hid the sound of his leg fracturing, Sanji fell to the ground rolling a few times as he cried out and grunted. 

“Sanji! He’s aiming at you! Run!” Usopp yelled but the blonde focus was on the fact that Usopp had stopped running. 

“You idiot! Get out of here!” Sanji yelled, wanting to scream that Zoro was more important. 

The beam hit and Sanji screamed. Sanji rolled over in agony, barely able to breathe from it all. His leg could be broken for all he knew and Zoro wasn’t any safer than he’d been before! 

Zoro had been ripped off Usopp’s back from the force, laying defenceless not ten feet away. “Zoro, I’m sorry! I dropped gou! You alright?” Usopp basically begged the downed man, not hearing the cyborg approaching from behind. 

Sanji felt tears in his eyes seeing this, crawling despite the pain he clutched at the cyborg's leg. Unable to stand, desperate, and close to passing out, Sanji dug his bleeding nails into the things leg. He  _ wouldn’t let go,  _ he  _ wouldn’t allow Zoro to be hurt anymore! _

“Hold it... you da-damn bastard!” Sanji wheezed. It did nothing. It kept walking in spite of Sanji and the feeling of hopelessness grew. Nothing he did worked. Even though he was right here, he couldn’t do more than clutch like a child at the cyborgs leg as it moved to murder Zoro! He felt so weak! “Damn it! S-stop!” 

Usopp managed to get to Zoro, picking him up just as Sanji began trying to bite at the cyborg's leg. He grunted as he was picked up, and he heard the sound of the beam powering up. 

_ He was going to die... _

“SANJI!” Usopp screamed and unspeakable searing pain shot through Sanji’s chest. 

A second beam fired, barely missing Usopp and Zoro. 

* * *

  
  


“Looks like there's trouble!” Luffy yelled, seeing Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro’s situation. He didn’t have time to even think about helping though as the axe guy came up behind him and hit him with his weird power. Luffy slamming into the ground, the force dragging him until he smashed into some ruins. 

Chopper stopped, angry tears filling his eyes. Anger at his own weakness and inability to help anyone of them. He could do  _ nothing _ but run and the frustration crushed him. 

He’d been alone so long, turned away all his life. A  _ monster,  _ but not to these people. These people that cared about him, laughed with him, loved him as much as he loved them. And he could do  _ nothing _ to protect them! 

They were... they were.... _ his family.  _

“Darn it! Everyone’s being beaten!” He cried. He didn’t think, transforming into his human form Chopper went rushing at the human attacking his captain, tossing three rumble balls into his mouth! 

“RUMBLE!” Everything went black. 

* * *

  
  


Usopp was fit to cry as he saw the monster Chopper had turned himself into.  _ For them, he’d only do this to himself for them!  _ And yet he couldn’t protect one swordsman! Sanji had to come to help and now he was down too! 

What was he supposed to do?! He couldn’t carry them both! 

When the cyborg got confused Usopp tried to get Brook and Sanji up, tried to get them moving but they didn’t budge.  _ This was it.  _ This was the end, at least he’d die standing between this  _ thing _ and his crew mates, even if it only delayed the inevitable. It was at least a brave death... 

“Wait, PX-1.” 

Usopp felt his body go cold, recognizing that voice well. He was  _ afraid  _ to turn around, this couldn’t be real... wasn’t the situation bad enough?! 

Brook gasped and Usopp turned only to scream. 

Usopp's screaming woke Zoro enough. He grit his teeth and used all his strength to push himself up.

“This one’s...” Zoro began, images of agony, sacrifice, and a stupidly brave blonde flashing behind his eyes. “The real deal!” His breath was hot as the entire event played out in his mind's eyes once again. 

“So, you’re still alive. Roronoa,” the man’s gentle voice hummed. 

“Thanks to... your mercy,” Zoro spat in hatred and fear. 

Sanji looked up, seeing the strong back of the man who was his first kiss, standing in front of the same person who once almost killed him. He tried to move, tried to yell, but he was frozen. 

“H-hold on, Zoro! This is no time for talking! Hurry up and-“ Usopp cut himself off as Kuma,  _ the real Kuma, _ pulled off his glove. 

Sanji begged in his mind,  _ don’t take Zoro from me!  _ It was too soon, they hadn’t had enough time yet,  _ he _ hadn’t had enough time yet! 

“If you were to take a trip, where would you like to go?” The Warlord asked. Zoro flinched, reading himself to stand and fight once again. 

Sanji watched as Usopp reached out, saying something about running away when the Warlord moved. 

It happened so fast... one second Zoro was there then like a slap from God, he was gone. 

Sanji roared, his voice only drowned out by the distant anguished scream of their captain. 

“ZORO!” 

_ He’d lost Zoro.... _

  
  
  



	32. Alone

_ A rock hurdled through the air.  _

“Ow!” Luffy cried as he was knocked into the dirt, his face hitting the dirt underneath him and making his head dizzy. 

The back of his head throbbed, as did his nose and hands. Blood dripped on the ground from his scraped up hands, the fall having cut them against the rocks in the dirt. 

Laughter, like the sound of hyenas, boomed behind Luffy. 

“The little freak fell!  _ Poor little freak!”  _ One of the village boys sneered. They were a few years older than Luffy and for some reason always mean to him. Luffy just wanted to be friends...

Luffy felt tears build up in his eyes, staring at the dirt underneath him. 

“Look! He’s gonna cry!” One of them snidely snickered. “Why don’t you run home to your mommy and cry?”

“He doesn’t have one!” another kid cackled. 

“Oh yeah! He’s all  _ alone!”  _

Luffy felt his lip quiver further and he bit the offending extremity. 

“Probably because no one wanted him!” The first kid laughed again as they all began to walk past Luffy. One of them slapping him upside the head. They cackled again and began to run off, yelling insults the entire time. 

_ “Abandoned child, abandoned child~ he’s not even worth your while!”  _ They sang the hurtful song they’d made up a few weeks ago. 

Luffy sniffled, tears flowing down his cheeks as he stood. He wiped his eyes as he turned around to head back to the bar. He wanted Makino to hug him... but then remembered that the bar was so busy that Makino didn’t have time for Luffy. And the visitors that had stopped in hadn’t been friendly, which was why Luffy was out wandering the streets. 

Makino had told him to go play with his friends, but he didn’t have any... for some reason all the other kids didn’t like Luffy. He was friends with a lot of the adults, but today was a busy day in the sleepy town and no one had time for him today. 

Luffy swiped at his eyes again and tried not to be sad about it. He certainly had people, people that loved and cared about him but it just wasn’t the same as a friend. At least Luffy assumed so. 

A little bubble of pain built up in Luffy’s chest. The feeling wasn’t new, he felt it every time Makino had to shoo him away, or everytime he offered to let other kids come on his adventures and they laughed.  _ Or when Grandpa sails away after only a few days.  _

No one ever stays. Luffy just wanted somewhere that he belonged  _ all the time.  _ Not just some of the time. 

* * *

  
  


_ “Zoro....”  _ Luffy whispered, large eyes glued to where he’d been just a moment ago.  _ “...Zoro...”  _ the air seemed to disappear in his lungs and the sound drained away. He could see Usopp screaming at the Warlord, the rest of his crew crying out, he could even feel the pull of Robin's hand on his vest. But he couldn’t register it, all he knew was Zoro wasn’t where he was just a moment ago. 

_ Watching the ocean after Ace had sailed away Luffy felt that bubble of pain fill his chest. Dadan was back at the shack, but Luffy didn’t even live there anymore. A part of his training meant he needed to protect himself... Sandman had already left as well and Makino went back to her bar.  _

_ Everyone was moving on but Luffy had just lost his only person that never normally left him alone. He didn’t know how to move on from that.  _

_ He was happy for Ace... but he was alone now.  _

The sound of a bubble popping brought Luffy out of the memory and he focused again on the despair before him. 

“Zoro...” Luffy whispered again like a plea to the universe for it not to be true. “...Zoro...” he looked to the Warlord, seeing him not even caring about what he’d done. 

_ “ZORO!”  _ Luffy screamed across the grove. His chest ached and his throat shook from the force of his shriek. Only for the sound to be echoed by the monster Chopper had become. 

Robin yanked her captain up, jumping just in time to dodge the giant hand coming down on them. 

“Stop, Chopper! Don’t be anything crazy!” Robin yelled. Her heart was aching as well but there was too much going on to stop right now. Chopper just kept bellowing an inhuman roar, it sounded like he was in pain! 

“ZORO! Where did you go?!” Luffy screamed like he could ask the heavens themselves. 

Chopper was attacking at random and Luffy’s brain was bouncing around his skull like a rubber bullet. He was trying his hardest to reason with himself here. Zoro couldn’t be dead, he was too strong for that. And if he was dead then there would be evidence; blood and his body. Maybe even a crash! 

But Zoro was just gone! Which meant he was sent somewhere and Luffy refused to believe Zoro was gone! 

“Hey!” Luffy yelled aguishly at the axe wielding man. “What did he do to Zoro?! Where did he send him?!” Luffy asked. His eyes were drawn and the pain bubbling up heavier in his chest until it felt physical. 

The man said he wouldn’t say, but then explained that the paw pads could send someone flying for three days and nights. “Only he knows where he sent him.” 

Luffy gasped in shock, did that mean Zoro was hurtling through the air now? Heading toward an island yet unknown? Maybe even crash into the sea?! 

“At the very least, he’s not on these islands, or anywhere easily accessible,” the Axe guy continued. “Could even be on the other side of the world.” 

“What?!” Luffy gasped, looking over to the Warlord and Warlord look alike that were now boxing in three of his crew. 

Luffy snapped out of his shock when the Warlord look alike aimed at Usopp, it's deadly beam powering up. The real Warlord was suddenly there, erasing the cyborg from existence. As the Warlord turned back to his crew members Luffy knew they had to move! 

“Run! All three of you!” Luffy shouted his orders. They didn’t have time to worry about Zoro, as much as that hurt Luffy to think. They had to focus on getting away, they could regroup later in order to find Zoro. 

“Luffy?!” Usopp gasped in surprise, they didn’t have Zoro, how could he order such a thing?!

“Just get out of here!” Luffy snapped. He  _ wouldn’t  _ lose anymore family today! He just couldn’t! “You can think things over  _ after _ you're safe! GO!” 

Everyone was shocked! It wasn’t like Luffy to  _ ever  _ leave a friend behind but luckily most of the crew understood. They weren’t able to win, the smart thing to do was to get away and then come up with a plan! 

Sanji could barely move, both from the physical pain and from the notion of continuing on without Zoro. 

“-I’ll lend you a shoulder,” Usopp said as he grabbed Sanji, lifting his numb body as best he could. 

The warlord turned to them and Brook placed himself between. 

“Look out, you two!” Brook said. He had already lost one crew before! If he had to die again in order to protect his new crew then he would do it gladly! 

“Brook!” Usopp yelled, wide eyed and beginning to tear up. His teeth were gritted in panic and fear as he tried to maintain a brave face. The Warlord raised a hand again and Usopp felt his heart stop. “BROOK!” 

Brook stood strong even as that hand came towards him, he would protect these kids that had become his family! “I  _ will _ protect you! Even if it costs me my life!” He declared boldly. “Oh wait, I’m already d—“ 

“BROOK!” Usopp screamed as another of his family disappeared. 

Luffy’s mouth hung open, a scream caught in his throat as he watched the spot where Brook had just been.  _ Like a ship going over the horizon, he was there and now he was gone... _

_ Luffy sat at the dock with his knees pressed against his chest, watching the spot Sandman’s ship had disappeared. The same spot where Gramps and Shanks ships disappeared too. Leaving him alone.... so alone.  _

A bubble popped in the distance. 

“Bastard did it again!” The Axe guy growled but Luffy didn’t care. All he knew was he’d just lost  _ two,  _ this couldn’t be happening! 

The loss of Brook seemed to snap Sanji out of his numb state. “Damnit! What am I doing?! I just let two friends disappear while I watched on!” He was supposed to be one of the ones that stopped things like this! He was one of the strong ones, the protectors! And yet he hadn’t done a damn thing! 

His head whipped up to glare at the Warlord with an intense hatred. His decision was quickly made! 

Sanji jumped up, ignoring the shriek of his injured leg and shoved Usopp behind him. “Damn it!” 

“Sanji?!” Usopp gasped. He wanted to run. To get away, but everyone just kept putting themselves in front of him. Protecting him and then disappearing! Was he really so  _ weak?! _

Sanji breathed hard, such rage that he could barely think straight running through his head. “Go, Usopp!” 

Usopp grit his teeth so hard they cracked, anger directed at his own weak self for the fact that a  _ third  _ friend was trying to protect  _ him,  _ while heavily injured. “DON'T BE STUPID! You’re coming too, Sanji!” 

Sanji couldn’t listen, his mind too focused on getting his friends, his family, just a second of more time to save themselves! 

“Why, you...” he growled at the Warlord. He leaped forward, prepared to give his life to save them all. 

“STOP! Sanji!” Luffy screamed, horrified that Sanji was defying him in order to fight someone they’d already lost against.  _ No, no! He couldn’t see this again! He couldn’t lose anymore!  _

Luffy could do nothing but watch as Sanji went flying at the Warlord. He kicked and the Warlord brought up his hand. Despair filled Luffy and... he found himself actually relieved when all it did was send Sanji hurtling about twenty feet away. “Sanji!” He may be more injured but at least he was still  _ here. _

_ But now Usopp was on his own... _

Usopp’s expression crumbled into complete and total  _ fear  _ as the Warlord locked eyes on him. He couldn’t  _ breath,  _ his knees felt weak even as he was laid out on his ass. He didn’t think he could get up if he wanted to. This was the end. 

Tears filled his eyes and he didn’t know what to do, despite everything he was still the weak link...  _ are you going to die without even trying? Are you so weak?... _ Usopp gasped, the intrusive thought giving him the courage to speak. 

“St-stay away!” Usopp cried, kicking his legs to crawl backwards as he pulled back his slingshot threateningly. He hit the man in the face, jumping up to run, only for his shaking knees to give out on him. 

The Warlord approached Usopp causally, his slow pace a direct opposite to Usopp’s racing heart. He tried to get up but his body wouldn’t listen, too chilled to the bone by fear to do much else except shake. 

“Stay away! Stay away!” Usopp screamed, yelling attacks as he shot off attack after attack, hoping something would stop the Warlord. Nothing did...

Luffy watched in horror as Usopp screamed and cried for his life. His  _ bravest  _ crew member breaking down in hysterics as he faced what could be his death all  _ alone.  _

The Warlord raised his hand as Luffy shrieked, “RUN! RUN!” 

_ A bubble popped in the distance  _

_ “Hey Yasopp?”  _

_ “Yeah, squirt?” The drunk man asked the six year old.  _

_ “What's bravery?” Luffy asked. The adults kept telling him he was brave to go out into the forest every day, but Luffy didn’t really understand. The forest wasn't scary at all!  _

_ “Well,” the man said, seriousness coming over his face. “It’s when something scares you, like really scares you, but you face it anyway.” _

_ “Why?” Luffy tilted his head curiously.  _

_ “Because you have to, or because facing it will help someone else, or even because there is no other way forward,” Yasopp explained. “Bravery isn’t the lack of fear, it’s facing something despite the fear.”  _

_ Luffy nodded, understanding... kinda. It confused him just a bit but he got the gist.  _

_ “I’m afraid of being alone,” Luffy whispered to the man. Yasopp put down his drink and looked down at the young boy. As a parent those small words broke his heart a bit, as a no good parent that basically abandoned his kid he didn’t know what to do. “Do you guys really have to leave again?”  _

_ The hopeful tilt in his voice made Yasopp frown. It hadn’t escaped any of the Red Haired Pirates' notice that Luffy didn’t exactly have any friends. He was pretty isolated with the only people he talks to being adults.  _

_ “Sorry Squirt, we have to go. But we will be back,” Yasopp promised the boy.  _

_ An hour later and Luffy was once again alone.  _

There was only a cloud of dust where Usopp had once been. 

“USOPP!” Luffy cried out. The bubble of pain in his chest growing and threatening to consume him. Luffy could believe this, not Usopp! Not him! Luffy had just gotten him back! 

“Sanji!” Luffy breathed with growing fear as the blonde roared, running at the Warlord. 

_ No! Stop! Stop! STOP IT!  _

“DAMN YOU!” Sanji cried, ignoring Luffy as he moved to attack once again. 

Luffy felt a scream build up in his throat before the realization dawned on him that the Warlord wasn’t going to just knock him away this time. 

“STOP!” Luffy yelled in full blown panic. Not knowing if he was speaking to Sanji or the Warlord. “SANJI!”

The Warlord moved his hand and—

_ Luffy curled up in his bed, waiting for Makino to come and tuck him in but she’d been so busy. He missed Gramps, he had to fight the monkeys when Gramps was around but at least he was around.  _

_ When Gramps visited Luffy at least he wasn't alone at all anymore. Mostly because Gramps never left his side.  _

_ He forced back tears as he heard Makino go to her bed, exhausted from the day and forgetting that she promised to read him a story.  _

_ It’s okay, it’s okay... he wouldn’t be alone forever. He just had to be brave now... _

_ A bubble popped in the distance.  _

Sanji was gone...

Luffy's shoulders shook, his muscles trembling as he stared at the spot where a friend once stood. His everything felt numb now. 

“Even Sanji...” Luffy whispered as images filled his head unwillingly.  _ Everyone _ sailed away from him, eating alone, wandering alone, adventuring alone, birthdays... holidays... alone...  _ alone!  _ “What is this?” Luffy spoke aloud as he felt that all consuming grief for the second time in his life. Zoro, Brook, Usopp, Sanji.... only some of the people that had taken away the aching pressure of being alone, always  _ alone.  _

Ace and Sandman had taken it away first but they'd sailed away... Sabo— his brother, the only other friend he’d had before his crew... he’d died. Why was he being made to feel like this again?! “What do we do?” Luffy asked because he had no idea what he needed to do now. 

He had to do something... _ right Sabo?  _ He had gotten stronger so he wouldn’t  _ ever  _ have to feel like this again. So he had to do something! 

His fists clenched and he took a single step forward. That step turned to two and then three. 

“Luffy,” Robin said, concerned for the state of her family and captain. But Luffy wasn’t listening anymore. 

All he could see were each missing crew mate being thrown into the fire still haunting him from childhood. 

“Why, you...!” Luffy growled. He dropped to his haunches and pumped his body with enough force to go into Gear Second at a startling and unhealthy rate. 

He was going to fight! He would protect his crew! So it was a slap in the face when the Warlord ignored him and appeared before Nami and Franky! 

“OUTTA THE DAMN WAY!” Franky yelled, removing his skin glove over his metal hand in order to fight at full strength. “STRONG RIGHT!” He cried, punching the Warlord in the face. “What?” He gasped when it had no effect. 

Luffy snarled an inhuman sound and launched himself at the Warlord so fast the blow back almost knocked Robin over! 

“Wait! Don’t, Luffy!” She called. The teen had seemingly lost all rational thought! 

Luffy didn’t care, he soared through the air at the Warlord, snarling like an animal as he called his attack, "GUM-GUM JET PISTOL!” 

The Warlord showed no sign of acknowledgment, just raised his hand and the blow was knocked away. Luffy didn’t care, he used the recoil of his limbs to pull him faster than he’d ever moved at the Warlord, using his other hand to deliver what should have been a devastating blow. 

His knuckles dug into the man’s paw, crushing it for a single moment before he was knocked back with an equal force, his body had it not been rubber would have been obliterated as he rolled and crashed over the ruins of the grove. 

Not wasting a moment the Warlord moved with indescribable speed to Franky, hand already swinging at him. 

_ Luffy couldn’t stop the tears as he cried up in the loft. The bandits had been keeping their distance and Ace hadn’t come back in hours. He was covered in small burns and bandages but Luffy didn’t care.  _

_ Sabo was gone, his big brother was dead. He’d been left alone again. Luffy feared this meant Ace would leave him too, because Ace only started being nice to Luffy when Sabo came around... so maybe in the course of losing one brother, he’d lost two.  _

_ Maybe he was meant to be alone.  _

“LUFFY!” Franky shouted only a second before he noticed his own predicament. 

_ A bubble popped in the distance.  _

“NO!” Nami screamed. Luffy forced himself up with a desperate gasp, looking up to see Franky  _ gone,  _ and Nami being focused on by the Warlord. 

_ Nami... _ the first one he had to ever protect, prove that he could... she’d put her trust in him, in his  _ strength.  _

He could see how afraid she was, just as scared as she was that day she’d brutalized her own arm. That bubble of pain in Luffy’s chest quaked, shuddering as he looked at  _ his  _ navigator. Without her, there was no adventure...

She tried to jump back as the Warlord leapt at her, her eyes meeting Luffy’s across the grove. Tears filled her eyes as she reached for Luffy and he reached back, trying to get to her in time. 

The trust and terror in her eyes made his heart break as she cried out for the last time, “Luffy... Help m—“

“NAMI!” Luffy cried. 

_ “Luffy, help me,” she had cried, at the end of her rope and no one else to turn to. Of course he’d help her, they were friends.  _

_ “...Help me,” she had whispered as if she didn’t think he would. Of course he would, he’d never doubted her.  _

_ “...me,” her tone had been tinged with despair like she’d thought she wasn’t worthy of help after the life she’d lived. He’d placed his hat on her head, so she’d know exactly what Luffy thought of her.  _

_ Nami... the last part of the treasure he’d collected from the East Blue... _

_ A bubble popped in the distance.  _

Luffy tried to breathe, his breath coming in thin and making his head dizzy. He sat on his knees, unable to breathe right. 

She’d cried out for him, she’d been at the end of her rope yet again and asked for help...

_ “Luffy... Help m—“  _

Of course...  _ of course... _ he’d always help her. She knew that, that's why she’d called for him! 

But he’d  _ failed!  _

An anger Luffy had never felt before filled his being, distracting him from the swelling bubble of pain in his chest. He snapped his eyes up, leapt to his feet and ran for the Warlord who  _ dared _ take his family away! 

He screamed! Snarling and hissing, he ran with no plan, or plot in his head except to make this man  _ hurt.  _ He jumped, his fists ready but then his target was gone and he tumbled to the ground, not even enough strength left to catch himself. 

“Luffy!” Robin yelled, too shocked and frozen to do much else but watch as everything crumbled around them. 

Chopper slammed a fist on the ground, making Robin stumble as he bellowed inhumanly. 

“Chopper!” She cried in desperation. The Warlord had appeared before him and Chopper seemed to know even in that form that he was in danger. 

Luffy shakily stood, trying to force the air into his lungs as he could hear Chopper’s wailing. It almost sounded like a cry for help and it tore at Luffy’s sanity. 

He looked up just in time to see the Warlord ready himself, Chopper about to mindlessly bash away at him. 

Luffy through his head back, a frustrated and desperate cry tearing from his throat that rivaled Chopper’s own. “CHOPPER!” 

_ Everything went numb as a bubble popped in the distance.  _

Chopper, sweet Chopper, was gone. 

Luffy couldn’t even cry, the urge was there but a useless feeling shredded up his insides and stopped all  _ feeling _ . His clenched fists and tensed shoulder suddenly relaxed as he let the bubble of pain consume him entirely. “Chopper...”

_ A rock hurdled through the air... _

Luffy could hear the Warlord calmly walking forward like he hadn’t just devastated his entire crew. Taken away everyone Luffy had managed to gather around him. 

_ Ace, Sandman, Gramps.... Sabo, everyone sailing away from him.  _

Robin glanced at him, her eyes pleading for help from the numb Luffy, and he wanted to but...

_ Sabo died, Ace left, Sandman and Gramps never stayed. His crew... gone.  _

Robin turned, running and Luffy could see it all. But he couldn’t move because he was...

_ Alone, he’s alone.  _

“Stop... Stop... Stop...” Luffy repeated on a plea for mercy. All he had left was her, Robin... he only had Robin left. His crew mate who only a few months ago didn’t have anywhere else to belong. She was just like him, alone and searching for a family. 

They’d found each other, by some twist of fate they’d found each other and made a family... she was all he had left. 

_ “I’m afraid of being alone,” he’d said.  _

“Stop.... Stop....” he begged and begged, numb to everything as that bubble grew and grew inside him. He’d first noticed it as a child but he’d thought it was gone after finally finding the people that would stay...

Don’t make them go, please don’t make them go... he needed them. 

_ “Why don’t you go cry to your mommy?” The mean kids had asked snidely.  _

_ “That’s right! He doesn’t have one!” They laughed at him.  _

_ “Abandoned child...” one of the villagers once called him when they didn’t know he was listening.  _

_ Why did everyone go?  _

_ “Abandoned child, abandoned child~ he’s not even worth your while!” The kids had surrounded him to sing while Luffy cried into his knees.  _

_ Luffy... just didn’t want... to be alone... _

“STOP IT! That's enough!” Luffy screamed as tears peppered his eyelashes, only held back by his rage's last stand. 

He took off, sprinting for his  _ last  _ crew member, determined not to lose her.  _ If he could just save one! Just one is all he asks.  _

“Luffy!” Robin cried, the Warlord suddenly in front of her. 

Luffy reached out his hand, jumping with all his might for her. “ROBIN!” 

Robin reached out to, tears in her eyes as she saw the same loneliness she’d battled for years echoed in her captain's eyes. She hadn’t known he’d felt like that too. 

“LUFFY!” She screamed, and then she was gone...  _ a bubble popped in the distance.  _

Pain, the world inverted and stilled, all Luffy could feel was pain. It seared his chest whole and sent off alarms in his head that wailed and stabbing at him like needles thrusting into his spine. 

_ He’d failed, he’d failed, he’d failed!  _

_ A rock hurtling through the air, blood seeping from his palms, tears dripping onto the dirt beneath him as the cruelty of the world reminded him how alone he was.  _

Luffy crashed to the ground and the air choked him, his lungs shuddered and his back spasmed. Luffy didn’t know what to do, there wasn’t a problem he could punch in order to instantly save everyone... he’d been ultimately, and unequivocally, beaten. 

Luffy forced out a whining grunt as he slammed his head into the ground, trying to think of the solution. He rubbed his face into the dirt almost as punishment for being unable to save  _ even one.  _

He was instantly five again, a rock having knocked him down into this same pose. Utterly alone as around him others commented on that fact like it wasn’t the end of the world. 

Luffy kicked out his legs, pounding his fists and slamming his head down again, and again,  _ and again. Come on! Think!  _

Luffy grabbed his head, tearing at his head as his blood rushed around so loudly that he couldn’t concentrate anymore. The bubble in his chest was getting too big to hold off any longer, it grew to a size that made Luffy begin to weep between breathy grunts. 

Tears fell from his eyes as his crew rushed through his head. Their days together had felt like a dream, but now all he felt was misery once again. 

He’d always been able to smile through it before, he’d been brave like Yasopp told him. 

So why was this happening? 

“What is this?  _ What is this?!”  _ Luffy sobbed, his heavy breaths making his rib cage shake and creak from the force. “I’m...”  _ alone again... _

They’d been so happy, just a day ago. They’d had a party on deck, everyone had drank. Nami had laughed, smiled so bright it was like she’d never been enslaved. Robin laughed with her whole self, finally having found a place to never feel alone. 

Sanji had made food, letting Luffy sneak off pieces now and then, pretending he hadn’t noticed. Luffy always pretended he didn’t notice the way he always found himself next to Zoro in return. He’d been so glad to see everyone enjoying his cooking and Luffy had felt that love while eating. 

Usopp had wrapped an arm around Luffy and so he’d returned it, pulling one of his best friends close so they could dance an unsteady jig together. Zoro had been laughing, Luffy loved when he laughed, it meant he was having fun. He just knew Zoro would enjoy being a pirate with Luffy. He was happy to be right about that. 

Chopper had been dancing on the table, their crew's favorite inside joke chopstick dance being performed. No one really got why it was so funny, but it was. 

Franky had danced himself, staying near Robin so they could talk between high points of the party. 

And finally it was all tied together by Brook, playing masterfully on his violin. They weren’t pirates if they didn’t sing merrily together, and with the inclusion of Brook that was what they’d done. 

With each one Luffy had felt less alone, gathering together all the people in the world that needed him as much as he needed them. 

All of them were lonely, abandoned, afraid, and Luffy understood how that felt better than anyone. They were his precious friends, his family, and now they were all gone...

Zoro... Usopp... Sanji... Nami... Chopper... Robin... Franky... Brook...  _ everyone.  _

It was growing too big to contain any longer, that bubble of pain was taking over little by little. 

“I cou— I couldn’t ev-even save one of my friends,” Luffy sobbed hopelessly. He could hear the people around him talking but he couldn’t distinguish it over that bubble of pain consuming and eating him whole. 

The Warlord stepped close, impassively speaking to him. Luffy had never hated someone before like this. “We will never meet again,” he said and Luffy looked up with a snarl, daring him to finally end this torment. Kill him already! 

He raised a hand and that was it. “Farewell,” he said, his hand coming down as Luffy let out one last weeping breath. 

_ The bubble popped... inside his chest. _

  
  
  



	33. Our Innocent Lu-lu

Doflamingo  _ did not  _ like Marshal D. Teach. And this had nothing to do with the D, and everything to do with how crude the man was. Doflamingo was no saint, he liked sex and liked tormenting his poor victims but something about Teach set Doflamingo on edge. 

The man used to be a Whitebeard and for the last thirty minutes he’d been bragging about how he’d once be able to  _ groom _ and almost rape the previously unknown Whitebeard biological daughter. 

Doflamingo remembered hearing about the reward Blackbeard was giving out for any information on the girl. He’d decided silently that if he ever got that information he’d do everything he could to hide her from this man. He couldn’t help drawing parallels to the daughter he was about to have when the man gleefully told the story. 

If someone in his crew even looked at his daughter the wrong way he’d destroyed them! 

Doflamingo had no idea why it irritated him as the crude man happily spoke of the possibility of this  _ Ilida  _ person showing up for the battle. He just assumed it had something to do with becoming a parent himself and disliking the thought of his own child being executed in the midst of a war and then having some bastard using the panic to come after him. 

Even by Doflamingo’s standards the framework of the plan was malicious and revolting. 

Even still Doflamingo kept a grin on his face, laughing at the appropriate times. It wasn’t wise to show his cards to an unknown entity like Blackbeard. One day though... Doflamingo would  _ love _ to play marionette with his corpse. 

Blackbeard soon got in a swabble with Gecko about the fate of some rookie pirate that Doflamingo hadn’t been listening to enough to catch the name of. He would have been listening intently in order to hear potential weaknesses, but the feel of a tiny hand tugging at his pants took all of Doflamingo’s attention. 

He discreetly looked into one of his feathered pockets and frowned down at the small dwarf princess he’d snuck into Mariejois inside his pocket. 

“Doflamingo... sir... when can I come out?” She begged seemingly hating being stuck in his pocket for so long. 

“A little longer, once I’m alone you may come out,” Doflamingo told her. He had been nicer to her than he’d been in years lately, the girl was also having some love problems and they’d gossiped extensively about their love lives on the long trip between Dressrosa and Mariejois. Weirdly, he was beginning to like the little princess. 

Doflamingo didn't know why he’d felt compelled to bring her along. Under normal circumstances Doflamingo would never have even considered risking an asset like her. But something just told Doflamingo to keep Mansherry, and her healing power, close at hand this week. With a sneaky little traitor like Blackbeard around, Doflamingo thought he understood his instinct now. 

“But I’m hungry,” she whispered pitifully. 

Doflamingo huffed but nonchalantly gathered some bits of his food anyway, slipping the bits into his pocket for the teeny princess. 

“Thank you,” she whispered politely to him before beginning to munch away inside his feathers. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Doflamingo mumbled as he turned back to the uncomfortable gathering of Warlords. Hawkeye, Boa, and Jimbe were the only ones missing so far. Although Doflamingo assumed Jimbe was going to contest the war, seeing as he secretly visited Whitebeard in his free time for drinks. 

Maybe once the war was over, Doflamingo would be able to find the time to go visit Crocodile in order to tell him of their baby. It would be cruel to not at least tell him of Sol’s existence, what Crocodile wanted to do after that was up to him. Mansherry had, at least, supported his decision, unlike his family! 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy didn’t know what was going on! All he knew was he woke up on this weird island,  _ alone,  _ and he was sad and confused. So he’d found some laughing mushrooms... just to make himself feel better. 

He may have gotten a little overzealous as he began eating any mushroom in sight in order to chase away the sad feelings. Then he’d been choked by something growing from his throat and his skin was itchy and uncomfortable. Everything went dark after that. 

He woke up briefly to burning pain, feeling like he’d been set on fire. And then again a second time but that time he’d been in water as well. 

He woke up again but this time he was in a cell, and he was being watched by a huge group of women...

He had a momentary freak out about his missing hat, only to find some random girl wearing it!

He’d gotten it back immediately and answered a few of their questions about men. They hadn’t even known what balls were! They were a man’s pride, his family jewels! Luffy didn’t really know what they were for beyond that, but that couldn’t be too important. 

Shockingly the woman had then asked to take off his balls and hold them! Luffy had reacted like any man would, by yelling that they were all idiots! Weirdly that had caused some issues, the girls reacting very aggressively. 

It wasn’t long before Luffy was being shot at with insanely strong arrows and he was running for his life. 

It was a snap decision to grab the Margaret girl before making his escape. Luffy figured she could explain what was going on and would be the most willing to since she saved him before. 

Realizing she still had the vivre card for Rayleigh was an incredibly happy surprise to Luffy. It meant that he and his friends all still had a way to find each other! They definitely were all alive, his crew was strong! They’d met again and all Luffy had to do was follow the vivre card. 

Which was easier said than done... he didn’t have Nami to point the way, or Franky to build him a raft. And then he wouldn’t have Chopper to change his bandages, or Usopp to goof off with. It would be so boring! Zoro wouldn’t be sleeping on the back deck, a comforting presence in his calming strange way. No Sanji to cook food either! No journey is a good journey without food! Robin wouldn’t be there to give interesting facts that no one knew Luffy always listened to, even if he didn’t always understand them. Then of course no Brook meant no music! 

Luffy really missed his crew...

Luffy hadn’t had time to come up with any way back beyond learning about the only ship being a pirate ship captained by someone named Boa Hancock. He was being changed again right after they topic came up and Luffy managed to get back to the wall surrounding the little city of women. 

“Hmm~” Luffy hummed, trying to figure out what to do now. His brain was overheating with all this thinking! God Robin, Ussop, and Nami would already have planned what he had to do next! 

“Oh! I just need to talk to someone important!” Luffy realized. “And important people are up high, that's where I’ll find one!”

Luffy gave a happy laugh and shot himself toward what he could see was the tallest building. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


That mark looked familiar... and the placements on the Snake princesses back hit a little too close to home for Luffy. He could remember the same shake in his Sandman’s fingers when showing off the mark on his back. 

His fight had gone well, and the princess had turned his new friends back to normal. He wasn’t even concerned when he got called behind a curtain to find a very naked woman, in fact it didn’t even register to him that he should be concerned. 

He was more upset that there was no food than anything else. 

“This isn’t something I like showing people!” The empress stressed as Luffy concentrated on the mark on her back. It was obviously hard for her to show this so Luffy tried to hurry up. 

“As I suspected, it’s a bit different from what I’ve seen before,” Luffy said as he realized he’d been thinking of Hachi’s sun mark on his forehead. And he told them such. 

“If he doesn’t know why don’t you tell him?” The granny spoke up, gaining everyone’s attention. When the three young women objected she just brushed them off. “You have seen clearly how tolerant that man is,” she stated. “Don’t be afraid. Tell him everything you want to share.” 

The granny seemed like she was done talking but like most old people she kept on going, her eyes on Luffy now. “You! You are a pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, am I right?”

Luffy blinked, a little surprised. “Yes, I am. How do you know about me?”

“How can you be so casual after you caused such a sensation in the world?” The granny asked with exasperated. Her snake brought a newspaper to her and she struck it to emphasize her point. “Look at this newspaper! Just days ago this man, at Sabaody Archipelago near the center sea, caused a horrific and grave incident!  _ He dealt a blow to a Celestial Dragon!”  _

The shock that Boa felt overcome her could not be measured. Her eyes widened and her breath abandoned her. He punched a Celestial Dragon?! 

“It’s a miracle he could get away...” the former empress began to explain but Boa was no longer listening fully. Her eyes fell on Luffy, this pirate who didn’t act like any man she’d ever met. He didn’t fawn over her, he didn’t let her do as she pleased just because of her looks, he wasn’t selfish with others lives, and he still somehow possessed the will to rule. And now she found out that he wasn’t afraid to stand up to a tyrant even if it meant death?! 

“...I have no idea where this place is!” Luffy’s happy announcement brought Boa back to earth very suddenly. He’d looked so weak before, but now looking at his back all she could feel was the strength emanating from him. Luffy suddenly got very serious, his smile disappearing. “And another thing, I don’t feel sorry for that Celestial Dragon. That bastard! People aren’t for sale, especially my friends!” 

Boa could hear the truth in his words, struck by the easy way he stated what was, and wasn’t, right. But still she had to ask, “i-is it true? You stuck a Celestial Dragon?”

He nodded, not even bragging that he’d done the impossible. Tears flooded Boa’s vision as she suddenly found herself thinking of her hero; Fisher Tiger, the only man to ever hold Boa’s respect before today.  _ So people like him still existed? Foolish, wonderful people that saw something wrong and didn’t hesitate... _ Boa felt her heart begin to race in her chest. 

Once Boa got her tears under control she made a decision. She could trust this man, and this man only. 

“I will tell you everything...”

* * *

  
  
  
  


_ “Are you going to.... look down on me, as a former slave?”  _

Boa held her aching chest as she tried not to spill her drink. That man... so unlike anyone else...

_ “Huh?” She waited for the curses, the words of hatred he would spit at her like everyone else. Biting her lip and trembling softly. “What are you talking about? Like I told you, I hate the Celestial Dragons!”  _

He’d just accepted her! Like it was nothing, like the things they had done to her had been nothing!  _ And not her fault.  _

Boa glanced over to the newspaper that had been left with her while Luffy was at the banquet. The large smiling picture of Luffy caught her eye and she hesitantly picked it up. 

Soon she would be helping Luffy to-to— leave! She couldn’t believe she could possibly never see him again! Her heart hurt at the thought. 

She opened the newspaper fully and gasped, her drink shattered on the ground as she instantly collapsed in shock. 

_ This just couldn’t be true! _

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile ignored Garp as he sat himself down in front of Ace, but he listened as discreetly as he could. He was still pissed off at Garp for not choosing family over the Marines but Ace said he would like to talk with his crazy, stupid grandpa. 

“Last time....” Garp’s eyes moved sadly over his grandson, guilt eating at him. “I didn’t notice, but this is a horrible sight,” Garp said sadly. Crocodile scoffed but didn’t interrupt. “Are you still breathing?” Crocodile almost wanted to laugh, like Garp gave a fuck! 

“Nobody can stop it now,” Garp said almost apologetically after a long silence. There was going to be a war, no matter what happened. “We’ve made the King of the Sea... angry.” 

Ace looked like he was doing everything he could not to break down, trying to keep a brave face in the inevitably of his own death. Garp sighed, his heart hurting over this situation. 

“I wanted you and Luffy to be good Marines,” Garp started, holding up a hand when Crocodile immediately turned around to berate him. “I realize now I was being naive, you’d have never been safe with them. Still I wish you hadn’t become such a notorious hoodlum.” 

Ace looked surprised, Crocodile as well. The two raven haired men blinking back shock that finally Garp had gotten that into his head. 

“I’m sure that you heard about Luffy,” Garp pressed on uninterrupted. Like he expected the moment he mentioned Luffy he had both of the men’s full attention. “He picked a fight with the World Government at Water Seven and destroyed the Judgement Island, Enies Lobby! I, of course, went and gave him a lecture... maybe a few fists full of love but he never learns even a little.”

Crocodile felt a small smile tug at his lips, even in such a terrible nightmare Luffy found a way to make him smile. 

“So he went and made a big mess at Sabaody Archipelago!” Garp laughed, loudly calling the attention of everyone on the floor with its volume. Not that he didn’t already have all of the entertainment starved inmates attention. “God! I’m so proud of my grandsons!” 

Ace felt his head lift, a bit of humor filling him. “You’ve always been such a crazy geezer,” Ace told him with all the warmth he could muster while being scared out of his mind. 

“I’m sure Croc told you, but I told Luffy about his father,” Garp continued, ignoring Ace’s rude comment. “He was... surprised.”

Ace rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter to us at all, Shitty Gramps.” Ace looked over to where Crocodile was. “We may have the blood of the world's most infamous criminal in our veins, but our father is Sandman, no one else.” Ace laughed hollowly. “I took my sweet mother’s name, I chose to call Sandman my father, and Whitebeard, Pops, is my Grandpops!  _ That man,  _ my good for nothing father, I want nothing from him. My family is Whitebeard!”

Garp stayed silent for a long while, contemplating telling Ace all about how much Roger loved him now that he was captive but decided against it. 

Crocodile was smiling proudly, sure he’d liked Roger, but he wasn’t sorry about stealing his kids love. Ace was his now! But then reality took his smile again and he focused back up. 

Garp sighed again. “Alright, well then we can all discuss what  _ this  _ is about.” Garp threw open a newspaper in front of Ace, tossing one towards Crocodile as well. 

Crocodile choked, Ace growled loudly, Garp just nodded sagely in understanding to their emotions. 

“You  _ assured  _ me Croc, you  _ promised,  _ that Luffy was so head over heels for that ‘Torao’ boy that I wouldn’t have to ever see this!” Garp accused Crocodile. They'd told Luffy that break ups didn’t count unless they were done in person, and they were so sure with Luffy’s one track mind that he’d be innocent forever, because he’d never forget his ‘Torao’. “You said there was no way he’d be with someone else!” 

Crocodile held the newspaper in a shaking hand, his eyes locked onto that  _ very familiar  _ hat and he knew fate had just given him a metaphorical finger. 

“I did say that, and I’m still right...” Crocodile hissed, crumpling the paper in his hand. Garp started yelling again and Crocodile cut him off with a miserable look.  _ “This is Torao.”  _ Crocodile tossed the paper back as Ace began coughing. 

_ “Excuse me?!  _ Torao, the boy Luffy has been all lovey dovey over  _ for years,  _ is the Surgeon of Death?!” Ace squawked. “Who the hell does he think he is with his lips all over _ my  _ precious little brother?!” 

“What happened to that boy not liking Luffy back?” Garp bemoaned his fate. Of course even Luffy’s  _ boyfriend  _ was a pirate! Now he needed to track the bastard down and beat in the  _ proper  _ manners of how one treats  _ his  _ grandson. 

“He didn’t! At least not when they were little!” Crocodile yelled, biting at his nail anxiously. 

“Well obviously no one can resist Luffy! He’s  _ so _ cute! We should have factored this into our thinking!” Ace snapped. 

All of them grumbled in agreement, Luffy was  _ stupidly  _ adorable, no one would be able to resist. 

Garp brushed back his grey hair and sighed heavily for the third time. “Well luckily you gave him  _ the talk,  _ so he won’t be taken advantage of.”  _ At least not too much before Garp can go rip this kid a new one.  _

Crocodile very suddenly froze, his face paling as the blood rushed out.  _ “What?”  _ Crocodile whispered in growing horror. 

Garp seemed to understand instantly, his eyes widening a fraction. “Yo-You did give him  _ the talk _ , right? Please say you did! You’re his father, you should have!”

Crocodile took a large step back, not even wanting to  _ think _ of his  _ baby _ doing  _ that!  _ Plus there was an issue with Garp’s reasoning. 

“Garp, I don’t know if your old brain is just deteriorating, or if you actually forgot, but I didn’t exactly go through  _ male  _ puberty..... why did you think I was best to explain any of that to Luffy?!” Crocodile gasped at the man. 

The realization that took over Garp’s face would have been funny in any other situation. 

“A-Ace?” Garp looked pleadingly to Ace. “Did you...?”

Ace very suddenly began to laugh, the sound forced out of him by the idea of him giving his little brother  _ the talk.  _ That was not his job! “You think I got the talk?!” Ace cackled. “I only learned because some bandits talked about their night out while not knowing I was home! And I’m not as oblivious as Luffy!” 

Garp was beginning to sweat. “Dadan?”

Now it was Crocodile's turn to laugh. The  _ idea _ of that woman giving anyone  _ the talk _ was just absurd! 

Garp seemed to deflate entirely. 

“Why didn’t  _ you  _ tell him!? You are his grandfather!” Crocodile said more to mock him than anything. 

“I assumed you would! You pretty much took over the child rearing when you came along!” Garp yelled, basically spasming in upset. 

“SHUT UP!” Ace suddenly yelled, making the verbal battle the two men were about to engage in fall silent. 

“So this means  _ no one _ explained sex to Luffy?!” Ace asked very seriously. 

Garp and Crocodile exchanged a glance, nodding slightly. 

“Then that means Luffy, sweet and adventurous little Lu-lu who is so stupid and obvious and willing to try  _ anything,  _ is out there with an older boyfriend that has DEATH tattooed on his knuckles, while having no idea what  _ sex is! _ ” Ace roared. Holy shit, he had to get out of here! He had to protect his baby brother! 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Garp cursed heavily. 

“Oh my god, we basically fed him to the wolves!” Crocodile groaned. Only one thing was sure, the three men down in the depths of Impel Down, promised retribution if  _ Torao  _ ever harmed their Luffy!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Law felt a chill go down his spine, not helping his frantic state of mind. He was plenty warm in the almost overheated sub, so the thought of that chill being something foreboding was a terrifying thought. Especially since he had no idea if Lu was okay...

It had been days since what happened at the auction house, Law had rushed his crew back to the Polar Tang after escaping the second robotic Warlord. Kidd probably got away as well but Law didn’t give a shit about him. 

He had his crew move the sub under the roots of the Archipelago, waiting for the heat to die down. He’d wanted to go out and make sure Lu got away, but he couldn’t risk his crew like that. He was a captain and had to act like it, besides Lu's crew had a strong familiar connection with each other. They wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

Now Law had some rather pressing issues to deal with... his crew were all looking at him with big pleading goo goo eyes! 

Of course, the moment they got back, Shachi and Penguin spilled the beans about Lu. He’d heard the crew squawking in disbelief, Law was a little insulted that they didn’t think he could have a boyfriend, loud groans started when Bepo sheepishly began to collect his money from the rest of the crew. 

“What was he like?!” Clione asked the moment Shachi and Penguin got done explaining what had happened in the auction house. They didn’t even seem to care that Law had brought back a new recruit! 

“Very high energy, and cheerful,” Shachi supplied when it was clear that Law wasn’t going to. 

“Wait, how did you guys even meet?” Ikkaku asked, jutting out a hip. She was still gobsmacked that Law, their stoic captain, was dating Monkey D. Luffy! Of all people! 

“And what is the connection to Sir Crocodile? This has been killing me, please explain, captain,” Uni begged his captain. 

Law huffed, annoyed but understanding that this was his own fault. They wouldn’t be acting like this if he’d just told them about Lu back when he explained his history. 

“I met Lu about 12 year ago, he was five and I was ten. Doflamingo has a thing for Crocodile and Lu came in on Crocodile’s ship,” Law told them with a bored tone. “I do not know why Lu was with Crocodile though, that is still a mystery to me. At the time the man claimed Lu was a stowaway.” 

Uni gave a short scream in frustration at the lack of information and Ikkaku ignored him, keeping the focus on what they were talking about. “And how does that make him your boyfriend?!”

“Yeah! He said something about you trying to kill him? How exactly did that turn into... boyfriends?” Penguin asked. 

Law frowned, he wasn’t  _ pouting,  _ he was  _ frowning.  _ “As you all saw, Lu isn’t exactly someone that takes ‘no’ very well. I don’t really understand it myself, I finally let him take my hand and told him I was bringing him to Doflamingo and then the next thing I knew he was declaring us boyfriends!” Law thought back to the day he’d met Lu, he’d always been so damn cute. If he could go back, he wouldn’t have let Lu go. “I got a little annoyed, and I wasn’t exactly the most stable kid, so I did try to kill him a few times.” 

“This is the weirdest love story on the Grandline,” Ikkaku flipped up her hands in annoyance, mostly because she lost money over Law’s love story. 

“I resent that! Crocodile and Doflamingo  _ exist,”  _ Law huffed indignantly. 

“Hey, so Straw Hat mentioned an Ace... you don’t think he meant Fire Fist Ace?” Bepo asked curiously. “Do you think he knows about Fire Fist’s execution?” 

Law paused, considering that possibility. A few of his crew began to say it was a ridiculous suggestion but Law silenced them with a hand. Luffy had connections that made no sense, Law wouldn’t be surprised if the boy was also connected to Gold Rogers. 

“Luffy has insane connections, it’s possible he knows Fire Fist. But considering he had no idea I was another Supernova, I doubt he knows about the execution,” Law told them plainly. 

Uni froze in his lamenting the lack of details and turned to Law with suspicion. “What do you mean  _ insane  _ connections?” 

Law smirked at them, knowing the information might give them all a heart attack. Maliciously, Law gave them a shark-like smile. “Luffy was particularly raised by one of the four emperors, Red Haired Shanks.” 

“What?!” Shachi and Penguin both yelled in horror. 

Law grinned wider at them, looking down right evil. “And his grandfather is Garp the Fist.”

_ “Excuse me?!”  _

* * *

  
  
  


Jimbe was forced back into his cell again, the thought that there was nothing he could do to help Ace, or the Good Old Man hurt more than the torture he had just gone through. The Marines hadn’t yet given up on convincing him to help in this war, but Jimbe’s apparently just had his last chance. 

“They beat you up, huh?” Ace asked as soon as he’d been chained down and the guard had left. 

“It doesn’t hurt me, Ace,” Jimbe assured him. His eyes wandered up to Crocodile, still pacing softly as he tried to think his way out of this. “What hurts is knowing that I can’t take a stand for my beliefs!” 

“Jimbe,” Ace whispered. 

“I can’t die without doing something about it!” Jimbe told the youth. “I don’t give a damn about the title of Warlord of the Sea! I don’t want it!” Jimbe shouted, gaining Crocodile's attention as well. “If it means I can stop this war... I’d be happy to sacrifice my life!” 

Silence reigned for a moment before Crocodile scoffed. “What good would talking about sacrifice do? Please save it unless you're ready to help me plan an escape!” 

Jimbe rolled his eyes, used to Crocodile’s dramatics by now. The misery and hopelessness filled him again and he hit his own head back against the wall. “I just wanted to stop this war, and I wanted to save you, Ace.”

“Jimbe, that’s enough. It’s too painful,” Ace told him softly. Crocodile didn’t like the sorrow in Ace’s voice, it sounded like he’d given up hope. 

“I haven’t given up hope yet!” Jimbe proclaimed. “I believe that a miracle will happen and a chance will come!” 

Now that Crocodile could get behind. A miracle... Crocodile wasn’t one to believe in such things but he couldn’t give up now. 

Laughter began to fill the prison floor and Ace looked through the darkness to find where it came from. 

“Seems like it’s getting fun out there,” a woman’s voice echoed over the stones. Crocodile glanced over and glared. He knew that woman; Catarina Devon, a sadistic pirate of the worst proportions. Crocodile didn’t know her personality but Whitebeard had once spoken of her. She had a nasty habit of collecting the heads from beautiful women, she had once gone after his own mother while she was pregnant. “Finally that old fool will get put down!” She cackled. “So exciting!”

“You bitch! Isn’t it enough that you went after the Good Old Man’s pregnant wife?!” Jimbe cussed at the woman. 

Ace’s eyes went straight to Crocodile and he gave his head a shake, urging Ace not to remind the woman that she had almost killed him by proxy. 

Ace looked back at the woman and sneered. “You think you can fell my old Grandpops?!”

“Oh, I'm not the only one,” she sneered back, laughing as the entire room shook with prisoners proclaiming their desire to murder Whitebeard. 

“Shut up, you assholes!” Jimbe roared. 

“Ace, Jimbe,” Crocodile called their attention. He sighed, side glancing at all those that would love a chance at his own father and shaking his head. “There are dozens and dozens of  _ silver medalists  _ in this world, who in the end didn’t win,” Crocodile told them. “Against Pops and Roger, holding back their tears.” Crocodile gave them all a snide smirk. “Losers; in another word.  _ Don’t pay them any mind.” _

The curses and vicious shouts were well worth the insult Crocodile managed to deal them. 


	34. Descent Into The Abyss

“-and he was just so despondent when I woke up! —after asking about the baby stuff, but he  _ really _ seemed different. Maybe I shouldn’t have let him go...” Doflamingo sighed, draped over his temporary bed, his head resting in his hands and his feet dangling in the air. 

“Haven’t you ever heard that distance makes the heart grow fonder?” Mansherry told him, she sat sprawled on a pillow in front of him, idly brushing her fingers through her hair. “You’ve been a constant in his for the past 12 years, I think it’s good you broke it off, it gives him time and space in order to realize his own feelings!” Doflamingo nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. 

“I guess you’re right... you really think owning up about the baby will improve my relationship with him?” Doflamingo asked the girl. 

Mansherry laughed. “Oh, of course! Being honest with someone is always best, besides if he really loves children as much as you’ve said then he’d be crushed if he found out later, after missing all the important moments!” She wagged a finger at him. 

“That’s a good point!” Doflamingo gasped, then glanced down at his new love confidante and grinned. “How are things with Leo?” 

Mansherry frowned, huffing and puffing silently for a minute. “He’s always so mean to me! He’s my knight in shining armor but then he says things like I’m a cry baby, or that I’ve put on weight! Can you believe that?!” Mansherry flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a long suffering sigh. “Ever since you’ve been letting me visit Green Bit he’s been so rude! All I want is to ask him on a date and then I just get so angry and punch him!”

“That’s understandable! Sometimes people you love can just piss you off a bit too much!” Doflamingo nodded sagely. “I get you.” 

“Boys can be so dumb!” Mansherry pouted. 

“But could we really live without them?” Doflamingo sighed dramatically. 

“Oh, perish even the thought!” Mansherry grinned, giggling mischievously. 

“You’re right, that would be a terrible existence!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Oh, Hancock! How could I not have seen it?” Luffy fluttered his long thick eyelashes as he got down on one knee in front of Hancock. “You’re the one for me! Not that stupid, ugly, male pirate!”  _

_ “Oh Luffy!” Boa cried, taking his hands and letting him pull her down into a sweet kiss.  _

“And that’s how it will happen,” Boa sighed dreamily, imagining the  _ despicable _ Trafalgar Law weeping pathetically in the background where he belongs! 

“Are you feeling okay, Hammock?” Luffy asked, barely looking up from the burning vivre card. 

“Fine, Luffy!” Hancock blushed even if he didn’t ever get her name right. She didn’t care if Luffy was already entangled in an affair, she will win his affection! Watch out, Trafalgar Law! “I am your love rival! And I always win!” Boa shouted her thoughts. 

“Hammock? What are you shouting about?” 

“Nothing Luffy!” Boa squealed in a uniquely love sick voice. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law’s crew was tap dancing around him ever since they got their hands on the newspaper. Apparently it was world wide news that Lu and him were in a relationship, a photo of their kiss outside the auction house had even been publicized. 

But what was worse was the news it came with about Lu. He’d been cornered by two of those Cyborg Warlords, an Admiral, and the real Kuma. Him and his crew had been utterly defeated and they’d disappeared... Law’s only hope now was the impending execution of Fire Fist Ace. If the man truly was connected to Lu, then Law was sure Lu would show up. 

Law just had to force himself to believe that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Love-Love beam!” Boa called, turning both the prison guard and the snail into stone. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly settled the panic she felt when the woman pulled out the Sea Prism cuffs. “Come out, Luffy.” 

Luffy fell out with a gasp. “That was close!” Luffy grinned as he looked around, already wondering how long it will take him to find and get Ace out of here. “I was thinking of taking a risk and sneaking out very quick, but you can turn anything to stone!” 

Boa ignored the complement for now, in favor of being upset that she could help Luffy no longer. “It looks like I can’t go any further with you,” she told the man who held her heart. “I wish I could do more, bu-“

“What’re you talking about? I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help!” Luffy laughed. “I’ll be fine!” 

“Luffy.” Boa smiled sadly. “Please be careful, don’t cause trouble. Once they catch you, you’ll never be able to get out.” Boa chewed on her thumb worriedly. “I know that you’re strong, but please just be safe.”

Boa flushed brightly as Luffy suddenly grabbed her by the hand. His determined brown eyes stared at her with such an intensity that Boa felt her heart struck by Cupid’s bow once again. 

“Alright! I promise!” He was smiling at her! His face aglow with that same will that made her fall for him deeper everyday. “Thank you so much, Hancock! I won’t forget what you’ve done for me... I owe you!” 

Boa gasped, her blood pressure skyrocketing as her heart beat desperately against her rib cage for escape. He... he said her name! If she was to die, she would go to her grave happy! “Did you just call me Hancock?!” 

And he said he owed her! Did... did this mean...?  _ They were engaged?! _

“Hey, you can revert them now! I’ll be fine!” Luffy said, already heading off to hide in the rafters. 

Boa didn’t even hear him, her mind working out the details of their marriage and how’d Luffy would have to go break it off with his boyfriend soon. Or was it ex-boyfriend now? But she didn’t want to think about  _ that man  _ at the moment, because- “finally, he loves me back!” She sighed aloud. 

Luffy didn’t have any idea what she was talking about, but they should really get a move on... “Hey.”

* * *

  
  


Smoker felt agitated, he’d been smoking more than he normally did and  _ that _ was saying something. 

He’d put in request after request to go visit Ace in prison and each had been denied. He’d tried to schedule a meeting with Sengoku to find out why Ace was being executed so hurriedly, and without even giving him a chance, but that had been denied as well. 

Smoker had wanted to try to appeal to Ace’s better side, get him to abandon the life of a pirate and... and be with him... 

Ace was only 20, he had time to realize being a pirate was wrong and yet they weren’t even giving him a chance! Why? What could Portgas D. Ace have done to warrant such extreme measures?! 

Smoker was afraid he’d never know and more than that... he wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Boa gasped, collapsing to the floor. Had she really seen that right? Had Luffy really just declared his love for her?!

Those silently mouthed words would live in her heart forever! 

_ I love you,  _ he’d said! 

Boa would happily die! Oh please let her live in this moment for eternity! 

“Hancock? Hancock?!” The sound of the sleazy vice warden broke her from her fantasy. She stepped on him to punish him! 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy looked around the floor of Impel Down after Boa went down the elevator and then down at Ace vivre card. It was still pointing down. So he just needed to go down... simple enough. He quickly found some stairs and checked the burning card again. 

“Ace should be down these stairs!” Luffy said to himself as the card pulled towards the stairs. 

Luffy didn’t waste any time, he took off down the stairs with the bare minimum of caution. It took some time to get to the bottom but when he did, he found a dead end. There was a big heavy door but busting it down would have been a break of his promise to Hancock. 

“Hm.” It was a confusing problem for Luffy.

The sounds of footsteps alerted Luffy to guards running down the stairs. They were talking about an escapee... did they already know about him? Luffy quickly used his ability to jump back into the rafters, waiting for them to open the door. 

Once the door was open Luffy swung through without being seen, landing in the rafters of the next room. “Yes! Made it!” 

“Hurry up!” The guards yelled as they ran around like rats in a cage. He hadn’t been seen, he hadn’t triggered any alarms.... “What happened?” Luffy shook his head and forgot about it all. 

Luffy leaped down and continued his way around the floor. “Are these all cells?” Luffy asked as he fixed his hat more firmly to his head. A scream echoed through the floor and Luffy looked that way curiously. “A scream? Forget it— I gotta get going!” He said. Ace was waiting. Luffy didn’t have time to get involved in anything else. 

The place was like a maze! Luffy didn’t know which way to go, or where Ace was exactly. Luffy didn’t want to feel hopeless so he shook it off and just ran a head like he always had. 

Luffy kept hearing that scream for help, he was ignoring it but it sounded familiar. Had he known someone that screamed like that? No, it sounded too annoying for one of his friends. 

Luffy turned a corner and yelled out, “this way!” 

He was running impatiently when out of nowhere spikes were falling from the ceiling! Luffy screamed, leaping forward to avoid the death traps. What kind of place booby traps the halls?!

“What the...?!” Luffy growled looking back only to get a tingling that something else was coming. He looked over just in time to see spears coming out of the walls! 

He jumped, contorting his body to dodge the many spears. “That was close,” Luffy muttered. What the hell was this place!? “I didn’t see that coming.” 

“Hey! The traps are going off!” Luffy looked over at the voice. The sound of other humans caused Luffy to remember the many guards. 

“Oh no, someone’s coming!” Luffy headed off down a random hallway. 

“Stop!” The guards yelled, appearing behind him. Damn! Luffy jumped onto a hanging chain to get away. 

He was in the middle of looking at where he’d go next when the chain gave way and started going down. Then the guards were just gone. Hm, lucky! “Looks like they aren’t coming! Oh, well!” 

Luffy jumped down and continued to run. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Someone called out to Luffy. Luffy paused, running in place as he looked over to some people behind bars. “Young man!”

“What?!” Luffy yelled, upset that they would get in the way of his mission. 

“Wait a minute! How did you get out?” The guy asked. He had a funny hair cut... was that part of the torture, no, it was too cool to be torture! Mohawks were cool, Ace said so once! 

“Get out? I got in from the inside!” Luffy said once he could focus on what the person was saying instead of the cool hairstyle. “Okay, bye!”

“Wait, wait! Quit lying, you!” The man snapped at Luffy before he could head off. What was his problem?! Luffy had to find Ace, why were they getting in the way?!

“It’s true!” Luffy pouted. He did get in from the inside, it was the only way to get in and not be captured, right?

“Who are you? You don’t look like a jailer or something,” the man asked. Oh, they were prisoners! Then they might know where Ace is!

“Oh yeah! Do you know where Ace is?” Luffy asked. 

The prisoners didn’t know how to respond to that. One of them felt their eyes widen and stood up. 

“Ace?” 

“Are you talking about.... Fire Fist Ace?!” Another prisoner asked in shock. 

Luffy didn’t process their shock, just kept talking. “Yeah! I’m here to rescue him!” 

The prisoners began to chuckle at him. “That’s impossible!” Luffy frowned at the men, not liking them telling him what to do. 

“I heard he just got in.”

“They must have put him on level 5, you can’t get anywhere near it!” The prisoners jeered. “Impossible!” 

“Level 5?” Luffy muttered, putting his fingers to his chin in thought. The prisoners were asking him for something while Luffy tried to factor in how long it would take to get down to level 5.... maybe he could just break the floor. Oh, but that would break his promise to Boa, damn. “Huh?” Luffy looked back at them. 

“Yeah! Please, young man!” They begged, being a little too polite for Luffy to find them genuine. “It must be fate that brought us together in this big world!” 

“Right?” Another prisoner nodded. Luffy was thinking about it, he was told not to get into trouble, but it’s not like getting the keys would be  _ that  _ difficult.... then again he didn’t owe them anything and he didn’t have a lot of time!

“AHH!” Luffy looked over to see someone running from weird monster things! 

“W-what’s that?” Luffy asked. 

“That’s Blugori!”

“Blugori?” Luffy asked, dropping into a fighting stance. 

“Run, young man! They’re gonna get you!” The prisoners warned. Luffy didn’t know about that, he watched the man running from them and gasped in surprise when the weird monster-things cut him in half!

Oh shit! They had no mercy! Luffy turned on a dime and began to run. “Augh! What’re those?!”

Luffy didn’t even have time to be surprised that the cut in half guy was still running! He just stuck himself back together!  _ Weird!  _

“You fools! Don’t mess with a Chop-Chop Fruit eater!” The guy yelled. He looked over to Luffy and screamed, which Luffy thought was unwarranted. “Wha! Straw Hat!” He broke into a bunch of pieces, floating along as they ran. “What’re you doing here?!” He asked. 

“Huh?” Luffy looked over to him with a furrowed brow. Who was this guy? Did they know each other? He seemed like he knew Luffy... his hair was blue, just like Vivi! Maybe he had something to do with Vivi? Was this her dad? Wait no, he met her dad and he didn’t have blue hair. So, that wasn’t it. 

He had crossbones over his forehead, why would he do that? Was it like what Nami did? Sometimes she did stuff for fashion, Luffy didn’t really understand it. He kinda thought it was dumb, this guy looked kinda dumb. Who was this guy? 

Wait, he had a big red nose! Was that fashion too? No, it’s a part of his face... he met someone with a nose like that once. So, blue hair, looks stupid, loud, and a big red nose.... “oh, it’s just Buggy,” Luffy said casually, mentally patting himself on the back for figuring it out. 

Luffy looked forward again, focusing on running away. What was he doing, he was supposed to be looking for Ace! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Anyway, I can only lead you to level 4!” Buggy told the boy, explaining the different levels and that Ace might be on a mystery level. 

And all he wanted in return for it was Luffy’s arm band. Buggy was secretly a good guy! How nice, finding allies down here. Luffy wished he had his crew still, but maybe there were more friends to be had here in Impel Down. Sandman was supposedly here too! 

Hopefully they’d run into each other but considering Ace was being executed, then no way Sandman isn’t already working on a way out! 

“Alright! Suddenly you’re not such a bad guy!” Luffy said with a happy laugh. 

Buggy laughed too and Luffy grinned. He always did love laughing with friends! 

“Yeah, because you said you’ll give me the armlet that will tell me where Captain John’s treasure is!” Buggy gasped, realizing his mistake! No! He just told Straw Hat about the treasure! No way would anyone just give up treasure!  _ ‘I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth!’  _ Buggy thought. 

For a moment Buggy thought the boy didn’t hear him, like a fool! 

Luffy kept a smile on his face as he looked at his armlet. “So this is a treasure map?” Luffy asked. That’s so cool! And luckily Luffy had it! They could trade a treasure map for Buggy’s help in mapping his way to Luffy’s treasure! “Here you go!” Luffy held out the armlet trustingly. 

“You know that it’s a treasure map, but you’re still gonna give it to me?” Buggy asked, still posed to attack. 

Luffy didn’t really understand why it was such a big deal, he had another, more important treasure to find. 

“Yeah! Rescuing Ace is more important to me!” Luffy told him. 

“And you don’t think that I may just take off with it if you give it to me now?!” Buggy asked, astonished by the naive kid. 

“No! Because you gave your word that you’d lead me to Ace!” Luffy smiled with so much trust and light that Buggy swore his heart swelled. 

He burst into tears, never having had someone just believe in him so wholeheartedly in such a long time! Straw Hat was so pure, like an earthbound angel!  _ ‘Don’t look at me with such trusting eyes! I’m an evil man and I’m definitely ditching you!’  _ Buggy cried inside his head,  _ ‘I’m a sly and worthless man!’.  _

He grabbed the armlet and laughed in glee, no longer feeling guilty that he was definitely going to betray Straw Hat. 

His mind was just focused on the treasure now, and then he crashed into a wall. And of course, stupid Straw Hat thought that meant bust through it! Would he even survive long enough to ditch this guy?! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Okay, so the ‘ditching Straw Hat’ part of his plan was a little harder than he thought it would be. 

He’d fallen down the hole into the second level on accident, and somehow ended up being chased by a hippo along with Straw Hat. He’d been incredibly surprised when Straw Hat had ballooned up his arm to deal with a different beast a little later. Then he’d been changed into a tiny little kid for a minute! That was freaky! 

“Oh, I’m back to normal!” Straw Hat giggled happily. 

Buggy took control of the situation after. The prisoners might actually come in handy now. He had the keys and they just saw Straw Hat take out a beast. Doesn’t matter that he didn’t do it, he could still steal their praise and loyalty! 

He was in the middle being praised when Straw Hat grabbed him and started yanking him down the halls. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Buggy yelled at him. 

“Lead me now!” The boy snapped back. Couldn't he have waited just another moment?! Buggy didn’t get to be praised by strangers often! “Is there a hole like last time?” 

“I don’t know the way to level 3!” Buggy lied loudly but Straw Hat didn’t listen!

That was when the duo, became a trio when Mr. 3 approached them. 

* * *

  
  


How was it possible that a kid could play with a Sphinx and cause all of them to fall down to the next floor and then after all of that, complain about being hungry?

It was entirely possible, if one was escaping prison with one Monkey D. Luffy. 

Only Straw Hat could be simple minded enough to play with a monster instead of fighting it! 

Stupid Straw Hat dragging them deeper and deeper into the lower levels, Mr. 3 and Buggy needed to find a way out of this. They were escaping together now but both knew that Straw Hat would somehow pull them along if they didn’t do something! They had to find him a replacement for them. 

Especially after Straw hat had been worried for their safety. That boy was way too pure to just leave alone. Even for evil men like them. 

“Un... deux... ora!” Mr. 3’s eyes widened in horror as he recognized those words and that voice. Bon Clay! The man was an idiot, maybe he could be tricked into helping Straw Hat for them! 

“Who’s singing?” Buggy asked. “Maybe he can help us!” Buggy was off before Mr. 3 could agree with him. They quickly but efficiently moved through level 3, following the sound of off key singing and laughing. 

They came to a cell where everyone was passed out except one man, his leg extended above his head as he spun in place. Buggy was shocked by the strength that would take, Mr. 3 just looked on, exhausted and disgusted he’d have to work with this weirdo again. 

“Oh! What’s up, Mr. 3!” Bon Clay grinned at his old teammate, ignoring the fact that he was once sent to kill him. He danced around happy to see the man. 

“As I thought, it’s you...” Mr. 3 sighed. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Ah! Lu-chan is here? What were you thinking leaving him alone?!” Bon Clay yelled at Mr. 3 the moment the man got done explaining their situation. 

“What would that matter?! Why do you care?” Mr. 3 yelled. “He is the reason we’re in prison!” 

Bon Clay laughed. He had forgotten that Mr. 3 hadn’t known. “Of course I care! I’ve known Lu-chan since he was just a little tyke!” 

Mr. 3 looked at the man curiously. How had they known each other that long? And why would he fight him and his crew if they were friendly. “What?”

“I always forget that you didn’t know,” Bon Clay laughed again, rubbing his freed wrists. “Lu-chan is the boss's child. That plan had been set up to fail so the boss could hype up Lu-chan!” 

Bon Clay spun away, leaving Mr. 3 to sputter and gap in shock as he ran off to find his cute little Lu-chan! 

“Thanks for freeing me!” 

“Oh my god,” Mr. 3 breathed as he fell to his knees. Straw Hat Luffy was the son of Sir Crocodile?! The world had officially stopped making sense. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Ace stared up at the pirate empress. He didn’t know how to feel about this. He never thought he’d meet her, Jimbe hadn’t even met her, neither had Whitebeard... 

Why in the world would she ever come see him? 

Crocodile growled in his throat as the room absolutely flipped for the woman. This was disgusting, and worse it wasn’t something Crocodile was unfamiliar with. 

Unfortunately he’d been a rather... pretty girl. He certainly hadn’t been the most beautiful like Hancock, but he hadn’t been homely. This kind of behavior still made him sick to his stomach. 

He was actually glad when Magellan poisoned a bunch of them to shut them all up. “Horny bastards,” Crocodile hissed. 

He was so focused on Magellan and the prisoners that he missed Boa Hancock walking forward and whispering a secret message to his son. When she stepped away from him Ace looked as if he’d seen a ghost. The blood had drained of blood, he was even shaking slightly. 

“Ace?” Crocodile mumbled in concern. 

“I’m done,” she said. The woman turned around, leaving after whatever bomb she’d just dropped. 

“Hey! Is what you just told me true?!” Ace yelled, full blown panic behind his eyes. Crocodile could only grow more concerned. 

“Why would I lie to you?” The woman said disinterestedly. She stopped, as if remembering something. “Oh yeah,  _ he  _ was worried that you might get mad.” She smirked and Ace made a distressed sound in his throat. 

Jimbe and Crocodile exchanged a glance, both waiting for the group to leave before looking to Ace. 

“Ace, what did she say to you?” Jimbe asked. 

Ace grit his teeth, frowning hard as he thought of teeny little Luffy inside this hellhole! This was an older brother's worst nightmare! Oh god, those prisoners went crazy for Boa Hancock.... what if they did something to his cute as pie baby brother?!

“Ace, tell us,” Crocodile begged his boy. 

Ace looked up at Crocodile, glancing over at Jimbe with dark furrowed brow. “She said that Luffy is here!” 

“What? Straw Hat Luffy?! Your little brother?!” Jimbe gasped. That boy was the blood grandson of Whitebeard, he needed to be protected! That good old man had been a blessing to Fishman Island, he’d saved them. His bloodline must survive! “That’s insane!”

Crocodile sucked on his teeth, his expression turning dark as well. “Damn it!” Crocodile hissed. He glared down at Ace and huffed unhappily. “You two are trying to kill me!” 

“What?” Jimbe gapped at the man. Ace was going through enough without his dad constantly yelling at him. 

“S-sandman?” 

“This is a conspiracy!” Crocodile snarled, beginning to pace. 

“Yeah, he’s lost it,” Jimbe muttered. 

“You two are trying to kill me with worry! First you go get yourself captured, Teach finds out about Luffy, and then Luffy gets himself a boyfriend! I swear to god this is the last straw!” Crocodile ranted. “That’s it! I’m grounding you both!”

“WHAT?” Ace looked at his adoptive parent in shock. Partially because he hadn't been expecting this, and partially because this wasn’t really the time to ground him! 

“Yes! Grounded!” Crocodile spun around and pointed his hook at Ace. “As soon I figure out how to break you two out, you’re grounded! Obviously you two were much too free!” Crocodile growled, beginning to pace again. “Breaking into prisons, fighting men I warned you not too,  _ kissing  _ boys! Don’t you dare think I don’t know about Smoker mister! You’re still children as far as I'm concerned, and you’re both grounded!” 

Jimbe and Ace looked at Crocodile blankly. Slowly, as if not to agitate a wild animal, Jimbe leaned closer to Ace. “You made your father go insane,” he told the boy, watching him nod idly. “He’s lost his mind.” 

Ace could only agree, but he did so silently because he was  _ already  _ grounded. He was more afraid of his parent than the Marines and he didn’t want to be in any more trouble. 


	35. Darkness Fades In, But Not Without A Fight

Garp cackled as Sengoku raged about the news that  _ someone  _ had broken into Impel Down. That someone being his grandson... yet again. 

Sengoku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn’t believe that he’d even let Garp raise any more children after the Dragon fiasco. Why hadn’t he gone and collected those children the moment Garp talked of grandchildren?! He definitely should have brought them to a Marine orphanage to be raised right, since Garp obviously wasn't capable of raising upstanding citizens. 

Maybe then he wouldn’t be dealing with one grandson in a position where Sengoku had to act and the other constantly making his life harder! Why hadn’t he taken them from Garp? Oh yeah, a personal favor for an old friend that had saved his life on many occasions. Although if he’d known Garp was hiding Roger’s fabled kid, maybe he wouldn’t have done the man that favor. 

Portgas D. Ace was a child that shouldn’t exist, and his existence filled Sengoku with fury. 

How dare Garp hide such a monster, and even go as far as raise him! Of course the kid grew up to be a pirate, he never could have been anything else, he was born of a demon! All those years ago when rumor of a baby forced the Marines to act, Sengoku hadn't thought of the child as a child. He could only imagine the child as a threat to the world. 

“This is all your fault!” Sengoku glared at his long time friend and apparent worst nightmare. 

Garp’s family was the single biggest threat to the stability of the world and Garp was irrefutably at fault. 

“If you weren’t the Hero of The Marines I’d have you court martialed!” Sengoku screamed, Garp blinked a few times before bursting out into full blown laughter again. 

“I doubt my life is worth the trouble they’ve caused!” Garp bellowed as he continued to eat his favorite rice crackers between laughter. “God, I’m so proud of my grandsons!” 

Sengoku narrowed his eyes at Garp and in a snap judgment grabbed the man’s rice crackers. He dumped them all in his mouth and chewed in retribution for being so unhelpful and difficult. 

_ That will show him!  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro blinked open his eyes to find himself in some place similar to the ruins of Thriller Bark. It was poetic that he’d wake up someplace resembling his happiest moment and greatest defeat, turned sacrifice. 

If life was a child's game then what happened in Sabaody would have sent them all back to the last victory. Thriller Bark may not have been a complete win, but they did win, if only barely. 

Zoro’s mind rewound to a moment after that battle, after he’d offered up his life for Luffy’s. He’d woken up heavily bandaged, pain radiating from every pore of his body, but he’d been so happy to be alive. 

And the only reason for that could only be because of one person: Sanji. The blonde man had been babbling about how the crew would be lesser without him. All of it had just been a long winded roundabout way of confessing as far as Zoro was concerned. 

God, he wished he was waking up to such sweet words now. He felt like he’d been run over by a ship and then beaten around by a Sea King. 

He was heavily bandaged just like last time, only it was significantly less professional. That meant Chopper hadn’t patched him up, which reminded him exactly what had happened. 

The admiral, the cyborgs, and then the Warlord.... the man had raised a hand and then he’d blacked out. Now he was here, wherever here was. 

He had to find the crew, he could already imagine how they all reacted to his disappearance. Usopp probably screamed and tried to act tough, even if his knees shook and he was scared out of his mind. Chopper probably cried. Sanji... Sanji would have tried to avenge him. Most likely got himself injured in the process. 

Luffy was who Zoro worried about the most. The others didn’t know, but Zoro had spent the most alone time with Luffy. Those weeks before they met Nami would always be fresh in Zoro’s mind. 

Luffy told him things since the boat was so small and there wasn’t much else to do. Luffy would talk about his childhood from time to time, and Zoro had noticed he rarely talked about others his own age, anyone that could be a friend.

It didn’t take much to realize that Luffy had been incredibly lonely. Disappearing like this was going to do a number on him. 

_ ‘I need to get back to them,’  _ Zoro determined in his head. He had a duty to protect his crew, his best friend and captain, and the one man he’d think of before a sword. 

He opened his eyes again and looked around. He found a girl he vaguely recognized sleeping off to the side. It only took him a minute to remember her from Thriller Bark, that’s when he began to yell in surprise, shocking her awake. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile groaned as he woke up. Jimbe had ordered him to get some sleep, because apparently he had been ‘talking crazy’. Crocodile had fought it until Ace had said he was looking worse for wear, that had made Crocodile realize that he’d barely slept since he’d seen Ace down here. 

He didn’t want to worry Ace, the boy had enough to worry about at the moment. So he gave in and took a nap. He had to admit that he was feeling better, although those boys were still going to be grounded. Two years sounded like a reasonable amount of time considering the stress they’ve put him under. 

“Feeling better?” Jimbe asked as Crocodile sat up. 

Crocodile looked over to him, scrutinizing him. Jimbe had never been this cordial to him when they were Warlords, it irked him that being Whitebeard’s bloodline changed how he behaved. 

“You don’t have to coddle me, I have not changed since you learned about my parentage, Jimbe,” Crocodile snarkily said. 

Jimbe hummed. “If my behavior is kinder it isn’t because of your father, but because of who you are as a father.” 

“And what do you mean by that?” Crocodile asked humorlessly, sighing as his neck crackled from the slightest bit of stretching. 

“He means that he likes what he sees, you’re a good dad, Sandman,” Ace chuckled. “It’s changed his perspective of you.” 

Crocodile looked over at his son, smiling softly. “When did you get so perceptive?” Crocodile asked. “You used to jump, attack, and make snap decisions with very little thought.” 

“I’m twenty years old, people grow up,” Ace laughed softly, his humor subdued. “I wasn’t going to be a little kid forever.” 

“I wish you had been,” Crocodile admitted. God he wished kids didn’t grow up. 

“Rude,” Ace pouted. 

“At the very least I wish Luffy hadn’t grown up, he was so much easier to protect when he was small,” Crocodile gave a small laugh, remembering when he could pick Luffy up and his struggles were too weak to really deter him. He never had to fear losing Luffy when he could just tuck him under an arm without a thought. 

“No kidding,” Ace said. His little brother was a bundle of chaos, Ace was constantly worrying over him. He was so much easier to control and protect before he’d been set loose upon the world. 

“Do you both think that boy is actually here?” Jimbe asked. “Breaking into Impel Down... is that even possible?” 

Ace began to laugh, loud and humorless and Crocodile smirked. 

“Believe me,” Crocodile chuckled. “If It’s impossible Luffy will find a way, come hell or high water, to make it possible.” 

Jimbe looked a bit startled but didn’t argue. Something in their eyes told him they were dead serious. 

“Jimbe,” Ace said softly once his laughter had subsided. Jimbe looked over to the boy, his chains clanging from the movement. “I want to ask you for a favor... if by any chance I don’t make it-“

“Ace, don’t talk like that!” Crocodile stepped in, hating the idea of his boy making any kind of last request. “We will find a way, you’re not going to die!” 

“Sandman, I’m just planning ahead. Besides, it’s always good to have someone else watching Luffy’s back.” 

“You want me to be your little brother's keeper?” Jimbe asked with a raised brow. 

“Trust me, no one can keep him,” Crocodile sighed. “It’s an impossible task.” 

“Right, I’d just like you to watch out for him, if I don’t make it.” 

Crocodile looked away, biting his lip. Hearing Ace talk like this was torture. 

“Ace, I’m sorry but I won’t help a man I know nothing about. I choose to help men when I admire them, when I think them worthy...” Jimbe explained. He was sure Straw Hat Luffy was a good person based on being Ace’s kid brother, but that didn’t mean Jimbe would give his loyalty to him. 

“Wanna make a bet on how fast your opinion will change when you meet him?” Crocodile hummed mockingly. 

“I give it an hour,” Ace laughed. 

Jimbe gave them both a stink eye and huffed. “You two can joke all you want, I’m not playing.” 

Crocodile smirked, sitting back in a rare moment of peace. “Wasn't joking,” he hummed softly.  _ It was a promise.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanji flushed brightly as the okuma purposely looked up his skirt. He dodged and kicked but lost power when the woman purposely looked at him the way he looked at girls. 

He had make up on his face and he was pissed! He was embarrassed and utterly humiliated. The worst of it was that he knew that he was being rude by not respecting their choices and genders, especially considering his own captain's father was like them. But even though he knew he was being rude Sanji couldn’t stop. He was stressed, he didn’t know where he was, or where his crew was. He didn’t even know if any of them were alive, if Zoro was alive! 

Some of them were even pretty, but the second he realized that they were originally men he could only see ugliness. God it was fucked up but it was like a filter had been placed over his eyes! 

This was a fight, and yet it was like he was being treated gently. He’d rarely been treated gently. Not by his family, not by the other chefs from both the cruise line and the restaurant, but he almost felt like how a woman he’d fight might feel. No direct hits and the feeling of someone admiring his form. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t look at it!” Sanji yelled, trying to pull the dress down to cover the bloomers they gave him. 

She leaped over a body of water and Sanji stopped, panting as he held his dress down. 

“Oh Little Candy, I see now,” she smirked. Her inflection a bit snarky and a little too all knowing for him to stand. 

“See what?!” Sanji snarled with a blush. 

“Tell me Candy, has a strong and handsome man made you feel like the world’s most beautiful woman with a sweet and gentle kiss?” She asked knowingly. 

_ “Sanji,” _

_ “Ye-yeah?”  _

_ “Can I kiss you?” _

Sanji turned scarlet and growled furiously. “HELL NO!” 

The crowd of transvestites all giggled and cooed, yelling how cute his denials were. The woman he was fighting smirked. 

“So you have!” She laughed. “Tell me, wasn’t it nice? To be desired, to be treated like fragile glass?” 

_ Zoro pressed their lips together, keeping Sanji’s head from instinctively pulling away. Sanji knew if he tried harder Zoro would let him go but he didn’t want to.  _

_ Chapped lips moved against his, a spark running through Sanji’s entire body and making him feel as if he’d been struck by lightning. The kiss was chaste, and soft, just the lightest press of skin against skin.  _

_ It was the kind of kiss Sanji had always imagined his first would be. _

Sanji looked away, still colored like a tomato because he couldn’t deny that what she said was true. 

“Be honest Little Candy, you wanted him to pull you closer. Treat you like a real woman for the night!” She said with a wink. Sanji bit his lip and tried to stop his heart from racing. 

_ It was true.  _

He’d been avoiding Zoro because ever since that kiss he couldn’t stop the  _ fantasies.  _ He’d been dreaming about what would have happened if Zoro had been less injured, or if he’d been able to stay awake. Would they have gone further? Would Sanji have allowed it to go further?

_ He didn’t know.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ZORO!” Luffy yelled in pure excitement and relief. Zoro, his best friend, was here to help him! Here to support him like he  _ always  _ did. 

_ He wasn’t alone! He wasn’t alone!  _

“I FOOLED YOU!” Zoro suddenly shouted, leaping at the lion-beast-thing that had pinned him. As the kick landed, knocking the beast off him, Luffy began to realize that who he stared at wasn’t Zoro. 

“He’s not Zoro, but... he sounds...” Luffy’s face split into a massive smile, his eyes lighting up and joy filling his being. 

“It’s been a long time! Lu-chan, I’ve missed you, my cutie pie!” Bon Clay yelled to the boy he regarded as his unofficial nephew. He had tears in his eyes as he spotted the boy once again. He was just as cute as he remembered from all those months ago! 

Luffy let out a choked sound, beyond delighted to see his friend. He was  _ relieved,  _ even if he wasn’t Zoro, he was someone that made Luffy feel less  _ alone.  _

“BON-CHAN!” Luffy cried out, tears in his eyes. “I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” He continued, leaping at the man the moment he stopped spinning. His playmate and favorite uncle had come and found him! 

The knot that had been tightening in his chest since the pop of that bubble and the news of Ace finally loosened slightly.  _ Luffy finally felt like he could take a breath.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy continued to battle excited and happy to be able to fight alongside a friend once again. Buggy and Mr. 3 had been fine, but Bon Clay was one of his lifelong friends. 

Plus Bon Clay was strong! He had no problem keeping up with Luffy, and didn’t seem to have an issue going deeper into the prison. In fact he was looking for someone down there as well. 

Luffy was so excited! Finally they were really going to start making progress now! 

And that excitement continued and propelled him forward faster and faster even as he sent the Cow rocketing away. 

“I'M COMING ACE!” Luffy shouted, feeling all his hopes rise! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Thank you for being so understanding,” the female jailer said to Boa as she unlocked the cuffs on her wrists. 

She was the only one that had been respectful, and professional. Boa didn't have to wonder why she wasn’t first in line to become the warden,she already knew how women were treated even when they were more qualified. 

Yet that didn't subtract from the knowledge that if Boa put a foot out of place and ended up here, she couldn’t be treated so nicely. 

She truly believed that she’d always be forgiven, because of her beauty, but she understood better than most what happens to the beautiful when they fell into a vulnerable state. 

“No problem,” Boa said as calmly as she could. She had tried to delay as long as she could. To give Luffy as much of a head start as possible. 

God she couldn’t stand the idea that she couldn’t do anything to help beyond what she’d already done. 

Boa took back her cloak and began her walk out of this hell hole, leaving her love behind. 

“Thank you for everything,” Boa said in a sultry tone to the blonde woman. 

“M-my pleasure!” She stuttered back, a pretty pink coloring her cheeks, and Boa smirked. It never got old to see the power she had over almost everyone. 

“By the way...” Boa stopped her walk, feeling like she  _ needed  _ to know if Luffy was still doing alright. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Earlier, there was a report of an intruder,” Boa began, feeling her fingers shake slightly. 

“Yes, it seems so...” the blonde jailor said softly. “But Impel Down is truly iron-tight,” she assured her like Boa gave a shit about the security of this torture chamber mockery of a prison. “Now that we have Warden Magellan in command, I assume that it’ll be over soon.”

“That’s good,” Boa said as calm as she could. Then she smirked slightly, thinking of Luffy and his out of this world ambitions. “Why would you want to sneak into hell?” Only Luffy would be that crazy. “That guy must be crazy,” she stated because it was a fact. God, she was in love. 

But Magellan had a deadly power...  _ Luffy, please be careful.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ They were falling... _

Buggy should have ran the moment he saw Straw Hat. He’d been chased by a fucking Minotaur, and of course thay was also Straw Hats fault, and found himself back in the kids orbit. 

Mr. 3 and him did their best to explain that they weren’t going down, they were escaping but the brat just picked his nose and ignored them! 

Now they were falling into level 4! Every moment he was with Straw Hat he was dragged deeper and deeper into trouble! He  _ was _ on level 1! He could have been gone by now if it wasn’t for Straw Hat! 

Then there was stupid Mr. 2 Bon Clay calling them cowards for not wanting to go further! Buggy had fought in battles against Whitebeard! How dare he! He’d once convinced and helped Whitebeard’s child to run away and the old fool had never even known! Not even Shanks had ever known that. Buggy had balls,  _ big balls!  _

Luckily because of the large piece of brick they had been standing on gave them enough time to get on solid ground, saving them from drowning in boiling blood. 

Then Straw Hat was running full speed towards the smell of food! As much as Buggy  _ did not  _ care what happened to him, he also knew the boy was the only thing keeping him from being captured. He was the only one actually strong enough to keep them all out of danger. 

And of course Bon Clay, his other only hope, went bounding after him. 

_ Actually, Buggy was hungry too...  _

He followed them, his stomach rumbling for food. He really hoped they had alcohol! 

When the guards came Buggy decided that it was important that he  _ never  _ stand in the way of Straw Hat and food. He was like a demon! A newly revived one. 

He and Mr. 3 slipped away as soon as they could, hiding instead of dealing with the shit storm that would rain down if they stuck with Straw Hat any longer. The protection he offered would be up as soon as Magellan showed up, which Buggy believed would be soon. 

That’s when they realized that now was their chance to slip back up to level 3! All the guards seemed to be chasing Straw Hat, so the stairs would be less guarded! 

They headed off with that hope in mind. 

  
  
  


“Lu-chan, look up!” Bon Clay warned when poison began to drip down at them. This was bad! Lu and him were both close combat fighters, Magellan was a terrible match for them both! 

Before Bon Clay could grab Lu-chan and run, the boom of a man landed imposingly in front of them shook the ground. 

“I’ve had enough running around and playing by your rules!” Magellan growled as the smoke cleared. 

“Who’re you?!” Lu-chan asked threateningly and Bon Clay gasped. He’d known Lu-chan long enough to know what he’d do. 

“You’re dead, you vermin!” Magellan ignored Lu-chan’s comment to growl. 

Fire was crackling, smoke was choking Bon Clay but the panic was worse. He promised Crocodile that he’d always be there for Lu-chan when he couldn’t, but he didn’t know what he could do here. 

_ He had to get Lu-chan and run... run... RUN! They couldn’t face this guy!  _

“LU-CHAN! DON'T FIGHT HIM!” Bon Clay yelled at his young friend. “HE’S A DEVIL FRUIT USER! HE ATE THE VENOM-VENOM FRUIT!” He warned. 

Lu-chan didn’t move, didn’t flinch and so Bon Clay tried again. 

“You gotta run away! He’s the last person that you want to fight!” He said, near pleading. 

“He’s poisonous?” Lu-chan asked a little too calmly for Bon Clay’s state of mind. 

“Yes, I am,” Magellan confirmed himself. 

The warden continued, baiting Lu-chan by mocking his wish to save his brother. “Straw Hat Luffy! This is where you will meet your fate!” 

_ He was going to kill Lu-chan!  _

Bon Clay saw Lu-chan ready himself to throw a hit and he knew that if he landed that punch he would die! 

Bon Clay jumped, desperately moving to place himself in front of Lu-chan’s fist. “NO!” The hit landed and it was stronger than he could have ever imagined. He remembered getting hit by those little fists when the boy was small and purely innocent. Now those fists were almost strong enough to take on the world, Bon Clay wanted to make sure he got to that point! 

* * *

  
  
  


_ Calm down, calm down!  _ Bon Clay screamed at himself in his head. Lu-chan was fighting for his life, for Ace-chan’s life as well. Bon Clay had never met that boy but he felt responsible for him too! 

He had to protect them, he’d promised! 

But against Magellan... he kept thinking about ways to help, different attacks. Yet each simulation in his head ended with his death. 

He wanted to help Lu-chan, his cute little playmate... but he was scared. He didn’t want to die. 

With a heavy heart, guilt stabbing him again and again in the chest, Bon Clay proved to himself that he was a coward. 

_ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.... Lu-chan please forgive me.  _

_ He ran away.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“-I’ll give you my arms!” Luffy yelled as he pumped his blood faster, shifting into second gear. He shot his hands back, screaming in rage as he prepared to stop caring about poison. “JET BAZOOKA!” The hit landed and his hands immediately began to burn. 

_ “EVERYONE! FOCUS ON ESCAPING!” _

_ He ran away.  _

_ He ran away... maybe he was meant to be alone.  _

Magellan fell to his knees and Luffy held in a cry of pain. 

_ Everyone had gone away, because he hadn’t been strong enough. He hadn’t been strong enough to protect them.  _

_ Run and maybe escape... fight and most definitely get injured, possibly worse. _

_ Run and try to escape without Ace... throw a punch and lose his arms.  _

_ It was all the same wasn’t it?  _

Luffy grit his teeth, a surge of dizziness came over his head. It hurt! It hurt! 

Luffy fell to his knees, clutching at his hands as he grunted, then screamed in pain. He fell forward, immediately losing strength in his body. 

_ Zoro... Zoro! He was just gone, where did he go?! Where was his best friend?! Where?!  _

Luffy shuddered but forced himself up, glaring as best as he could at Magellan. He clenched his teeth so hard he could have swore he could hear his teeth cracking. 

Magellan stood back up, surprised and a little impressed by the strength of that hit. It had been a long time since someone had brought him to his knees. 

But the boy was still a rat, instead of giving that strength to truth and justice, he became a villain! 

Luffy growled as the poisonous man mocked him. Called him a poor boy as he told him the poison would kill him. Luffy wasn’t going to die! Not yet, not before he saved Ace! 

_ Zoro... Usopp... Sanji... Nami... Chopper... Robin... Franky... Brook... everyone.  _

_ “I cou— I couldn’t ev-even save one of my friends.”  _

Luffy forced himself to his feet, he had decided he wasn’t running this time. Even if it was stupid, that’s what Luffy decided. No one but his family had ever thought him smart anyway. Luffy never could process complex things, all he knew was an enemy was in front of him, and he had to fight. 

“You still don’t give up?” Magellan asked. 

_ “Luffy... Help m—“ _

Luffy panted heavily and threw back his arm. “GUM-GUM TWIN JET PISTOL!” Luffy yelled, attacking again. 

_ “Why don’t you go cry to your mommy?” _

The poison covered Luffy now but he wouldn't let himself fall. Several attacks in and he knew somewhere in his mind that he wasn’t going to win. But that didn’t make Luffy stop. 

_ “I’m afraid of being alone.” _

Poisonous gas surrounded Luffy and his vision was blurring. He could barely hold himself up anymore, and his ragged breath wasn’t helping with the gas all around. 

_ “He doesn’t have one!” _

The gas morphed into some kind of monster and Luffy gasped, not knowing what the hell that was! 

“Damnit!” Luffy cried when he couldn’t just punch it. It was tightening a noose around him, choking his breath! It wrapped around his arms and the phantom touch burned! 

_ Luffy... just didn’t want... to be alone... _

He swayed from side to side, his vision basically black. Magellan said something but Luffy couldn’t hear. He glared and hissed like a trapped animal at the man, he knew he must look like one. 

The world was flashing in and out, it all seemed to be going in slow motion. It had to be the gas! 

Luffy leaped up, taking in a large gasp to fill his lungs. He blew hard toward the floor, clearing the gas from around him. 

But the gas came back. 

_ Like the Warlord kept taking his friends away.  _

_ Why did everyone go? _

Luffy tried to move when he landed, tried to throw another hit. He was frozen... his body wouldn’t listen... why? What’s happening? Why couldn’t he move? 

Move!

_ Move!  _

He had to save Ace...  _ he had to save them.  _

_ “I cou— I couldn’t ev-even save one of my friends.”  _

Luffy vision went black, he lost feeling. As he fell the world came in bits, he knew he was being talked to but he couldn’t hear. He couldn’t move! 

He laid twitching, breathing hard, trying to continue the fight but he felt his consciousness fade. The cruel mantra of the children from his village repeating in his head. 

_ Abandoned child, abandoned child~ he’s not even worth your while! _

Luffy sometimes wondered as he fell asleep at night, if he’d ever forget those words. 

  
  



	36. Valley Of The Shadow Of Death

_27 years ago_

  
  


Crocodile held himself close as Shanks left him to go get them both some food, most likely fielding questions about what was up with him. 

In the meantime Crocodile dried his eyes after fully breaking down to Shanks. He didn’t want to go back to the ship, it didn’t feel safe there anymore, but the Roger Pirates would be moving on soon and the woods where they camped wouldn’t be safe anymore either. 

And then eventually they’d move on as well, and Crocodile would be stuck on that ship with _him._

The crack of a twig breaking made Crocodile whip around with a sneer, prepared to take the knife he’d been clutching since the assault and run Teach through! 

“Ark! Don’t hurt me!” Buggy yelled, falling onto his ass in surprise at the wicked look on Crocodile’s face. Then he remembered he was a pirate too and toughened up. “I mean— what's that look about, huh?!” 

Crocodile sighed, rolling his eyes at Buggy. “What do you want, Clown?” Crocodile hissed. 

Buggy deflated, biting his lip, and averting his eyes. “Um,” Buggy mumbled, pushing his beanie back and scratching his head. “I- uh- heard... everything...” Buggy said softly. 

Crocodile eyes widened in horror and looked away in shame. He should have been strong enough... to fight.... right? God! He didn’t want Buggy to know about _that!_

“Well?!” Crocodile snapped, his face reddening with anger and shame. “Go ahead and say it! I should have been more careful! I knew— _I knew_ he was watching me, and I should have... _screamed.”_ Crocodile’s lip wobbled and he looked down at his fingers clenched around the knife. 

“What!? No, no, no!” Buggy waved his hands desperately. “I just—,” Buggy paused, knowing why he’d approached but not knowing how to proceed. Crocodile was Shanks friend, not his. They hung out because Shanks hung around Crocodile. But that didn’t mean Buggy didn’t care, at least a little. 

“You just?” Crocodile asked slowly. 

_“I know,”_ Buggy whispered. “I know what it feels like to be... trapped. Where no one will listen and you have no way out. Shanks’ way, talking to your dad, it’s good and all, but...” 

Crocodile laughed, swiping at his eyes as he relaxed. “It doesn’t always work the way we want it, does it?” Crocodile finished sadly. 

“Yeah,” Buggy said softly. “So, I thought I’d give you another option,” Buggy offered. 

“Another option?” Crocodile looked up at Buggy curiously. 

“Well... um-“ he coughed, looking embarrassed. “I accidentally lost one of our supply boats during the battle, I was supposed to go find it... but I could tell the captain that it got eaten by a Sea King...?” 

Crocodile stared at Buggy, perplexed about what Buggy was offering. _An escape,_ in case he needed it. 

“You’re staying here for awhile, right? Whitebeard wants to make this his territory, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Crocodile nodded, feeling somehow better just to think that he had a way out. 

“Then we could fill it with supplies, medicine, food, and stuff! Then when you talk to your dad, if he doesn't believe you... you can just go,” Buggy explained. 

Crocodile smiled, probably for the first time since. His hands finally uncurled from the knife and Crocodile relaxed. 

“Let’s do it!” Crocodile agreed. 

The two snuck off, both gathering as many supplies as they could from their respective ships. Together they moved the small boat Buggy had located earlier to a secluded spot and packed it full of the stolen goods they’d gathered. 

Afterwards they headed back to the fringes of the banquet, Shanks standing where they’d been before looking worried. 

“Oh! There you are! What have you guys been doing?!” Shanks said, relaxing significantly. It didn’t occur to either of them that Shanks might have worried for their safety. 

“Nowhere,” Crocodile said shortly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Buggy huffed. 

Shanks pouted but didn’t argue. They sat in a circle in their secluded spot, eating and not talking. They didn’t know what to say considering recent events. 

“Ilida!” Whitebeard called, trying to urge him over to sit at his side. Crocodile scowled and pushed himself up to go over, not wanting the attention that came with arguing at the moment. 

Buggy and Shanks moved to follow, having no reason to stay away from the banquet except for being there for Crocodile. 

As the light of the bonfire bathed them in a gentle glow Crocodile paused and turned to Buggy. “Thank you,” Crocodile said to him, ignoring Shanks’ raised brow. 

“It’s no prob-“ Buggy began but froze and stalled out when Crocodile leaned down and pecked the blue haired boy on the cheek. 

Buggy’s face turned as red as his nose and he stuttered while holding his cheek. He looked fit to burst into flames! 

“WHOA!” Marco was between them in two seconds flat, fire rearing up at Buggy threateningly. “Ilida, get over to Pops!” Marco growled protectively, separating the three. 

Crocodile sneered at his big brother, hating him for being here for _this_ moment, and not the _other._

Crocodile ignored the wolf whistles that were thrown Buggy’s way, teasing about him having a crush. Buggy was screaming and shouting about not having a crush but with Shanks laughing at him it had little effect. 

Crocodile sat beside his father, slowly putting together to plans. One to try and be honest with his dad, and the other to flee.

  
  


_Present day_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everything was black as Luffy forced himself awake, he couldn’t see... but that wouldn’t stop him. Luffy jolted, moving as much as he could. He needed to get up, but everything was flashing before him. 

Sandman leaving, Ace leaving, Gramps _leaving. Everybody... leaving._

The children’s cruel rhyme playing and replaying inside his head. 

Luffy could feel the man pause, but Luffy couldn’t see it. He forced his arms to move through the burning, it was a thousand times worse than the other times he’d been tortured. _But being alone is worse, so Luffy pushed through it._

“Y— don- know —en to g— up,” Magellan growled, the words fading in and out. 

Luffy grunted, forcing his arms to take his weight. 

_“Abandoned child, abandoned child~ he’s not even worth your while!” The voices sang inside his head._

Those words wouldn’t leave him alone! _Go away!_ Luffy used all his strength to smash his forehead into the ground. The ground cracked, pieces of stone hit Luffy’s skin, cutting him but the pain meant nothing to him at this point. 

_“Abandoned child, abandoned child~ he’s not even worth your while!”_

Luffy was shaking, his head still pressed firmly against the ground, yet those words wouldn’t leave! Luffy jerked up and thrust his head back into the stone floor. 

_Abandoned child, abandoned child~ he’s not even-_

Another hit into the ground cut those words off. He was going to get to Ace, and he wasn’t going to be stopped by some bad memories! Ace took those away before, he’d do it again! 

_Abandoned child, abandoned chil-_

Luffy slammed his head down again, feeling the shudder of the vibration running down his spine. Luffy wasn’t listening to that voice anymore, not when Ace was in danger!

_Abandon-_

Luffy panted, breathing harshly as he looked up with fuzzy vision at the basic shape of Magellan. Although there were so many of him now, like he’d cloned himself. That’s what all those shapes were, right? Luffy didn’t know, it was so fuzzy, all Luffy could see was colors, and they made him feel nauseous. 

Luffy didn’t like that feeling, he never threw up, it was such a waste. He didn’t like this, but he couldn’t think about that! Ace, he had to get to Ace. 

Luffy pushed himself back to his feet, throwing punch after punch. He screamed and grunted, frustrated when he wasn’t feeling the hit. It was like all the blobs of color he thought were Magellan and his clones were just not there! 

God, he was saying something again, Luffy couldn’t hear. The crack of the fire was deafening, Luffy couldn’t hear anything over it. 

He kicked out and suddenly his leg was burning in a different, more searing way. Was he on fire?! 

Luffy screamed, falling on his back and patting at his leg to stop the pain. That’s when Luffy decided he needed second gear again. Soon after he felt like he’d been bitten by a dragon and everything went dark again. 

Bits and pieces filtered through Luffy’s head in what came after. 

He felt gloved hands pick him up. 

_The first time one of the village children hit him it had hurt worse than when his grandfather did. This wasn’t a strike of love, it was rejection, it was hate._

Luffy was placed in something, he could feel walls around him but they were moving... where was he going? He had to get up, Ace was waiting for him. 

_One of the floorboards in the treehouse had given under his foot. He was stuck and his brothers had left. Luffy was supposed to meet them at their hunting grounds but he’d been sleepy, he’d told them to go ahead. Now he was stuck, and no one was around to help him._

It’s cold... the air is freezing and yet Luffy could barely feel it. He couldn’t feel much of anything past the pain, but the cold nipped at him uncomfortably. He could feel his body stiffening as if that thing Brook once described was happening. Chopper called it _Rigamortis..._

_He was always waiting. Waiting for Makino to be done with work, waiting for Shanks to come visit, waiting for Gramps to come home, waiting for Sandman to come back..._ **_waiting, waiting, WAITING!_ **

_Sometimes Luffy thought about all the things he missed while waiting, maybe that’s why he was so impatient... no, probably wasn’t it._

He was being moved, he could feel each tug of wherever he was in being pulled forward. Luffy felt it as muscles gave out and his ability to be human slowly left him. But all he could think about was Ace. 

Lights were flickering in front of his eyes, the realization that it was his own fluttering eyelids slow and groggy. Soon after everything went dark again. 

_“Be-because being alo—alone, -is wo-worse than bein- tortured!” He cried. He’d been beaten for hours, but Luffy didn’t care! He just wanted Ace to stop running from him. He just wanted a friend._

_Luffy sobbed, long anguished cries echoing in the forest. He’d been so scared and when Ace and Sabo came for him he’d been so happy. Those emotions were too intense, and too confusing for Luffy to handle, so he just weeped._

He woke with a whimpering scream as he was tossed uncaringly onto a frozen floor. Everything after, Luffy wasn’t conscious of. He was a bundle of animalistic instincts and protective rage. 

* * *

  
  


“Somethings wrong,” Crocodile suddenly said, feeling a vice squeeze his heart. He didn’t know what was wrong, but it was a gut twisting ache that pulled Crocodile apart from within. 

His throat was tightening and it felt like the deadly claws of a monster. 

“You okay?” Jimbe asked. 

Crocodile looked to him, his eyes flitting about with growing unease. 

“I... I don’t know,” Crocodile whispered, clutching at his racing heart. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bon Clay felt sick with himself. His little Lu-chan was fighting so hard, not letting anything stop him from what he had to do. And he’d just ran away! He’d left Lu-chan to defend himself like some kind of coward. But Bon Clay would make amends for that sin. 

_I’m sorry, Croc._

Bon Clay enacted a masterful plan. Including pretending to be the pretty orange haired girl from Lu-chan’s crew, taking the Vice-Warden's identity, and sneaking his way to level 5 with Buggy and Mr. 3. 

With blood dripping from his bite wounds Bon Clay soldiered on. The red against the pure white snow reminded Bon Clay about the horror of this place. Impel Down, a glorified torture emporium, this place was sick. And he wasn’t going to let it take Lu-chan with it and its sickness. 

He was pinning his hopes on a miracle. Ivankov was here! The miracle person, the Okama Queen. He would and could certainly save Lu-chan! 

Bon Clay came upon the cell that held his little Cutie Pie and stared down at the twitching and struggling body. 

“Lu-chan! I’ve come for you!” Bon Clay yelled, even if he knew Lu-chan most likely couldn’t register anything at the moment. “In the name of friendship!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy struggled to breathe, twisted and faught. 

_“Lu-chan! I’ve come for you! In the name of friendship!”_

That was... Bon-chan! He was okay! Luffy was so glad, he’d been worried that Magellan might have gone after him. He’d run away but Luffy didn’t blame him, but he was so happy he was back. 

Luffy was picked up... gently this time. Then he was being pulled around again. Where was Bon-chan taking him? Was it to where Ace was? Luffy really just wanted to see Ace, have him punch him in the head and tell him to stop being a baby, all while comforting him. 

Luffy missed Ace, and his Sandman. He wanted Sandman to pat his head, call him a Good Brat, say everything was going to be okay. 

_“Emporio Ivankov, I’m looking for him,”_ Bon-chan’s voice filtered through Luffy’s awareness. 

_“Oi! Lu-chan let’s play pirates, huh?” He’d happily asked Luffy the day they’d met._

_“Okay! But I’m the captain!” Luffy had giggled, happy to have a playmate. Normally adults didn’t want to play with him!_

_“Of course!”_

Luffy flinched as a new surge of pain stole his breath for just a moment. 

_“It’s okay, Lu-chan, I’m taking you to someone who can help!”_ Bon-chan’s voice broke through the pain for a moment. Luffy trusted that, Bon-chan had always taken care of him. 

Sandman had trusted Bon-chan with his safety all those years ago when Sandman insisted he’d almost died. So Luffy knew it would be okay. 

_“-I thought I saw a weird guy in those woods,”_ a voice Luffy didn’t know said. 

_“Really? Thanks!”_

_“No problem,”_ the voice said. 

They were moving again and Luffy was stuck thinking about defeat once again. He’d been defeated, he couldn’t save his friends, and he hadn’t made it to Ace. 

Luffy tensed when he began to register the sound of a fight. Bon-chan made a distressed noise and Luffy grew angry. Just because he was hurt didn’t mean _anyone_ was allowed to hurt his friend!

Luffy didn’t know how, because he still couldn’t see, but he knew Bon-chan had been overwhelmed by an enemy. They were biting and ripping at his skin. _Wolves..._ Luffy could feel them, _sense them,_ and he knew exactly where they were. 

With jerky movements Luffy pushed himself up, opened his mouth, and leaped like an animal he must have hunted as a kid. 

The wolf was about to bite Bon-chan but Luffy bit it first! 

When the wolf broke away Luffy wobbled but remained standing out of pure spite and will power. _No one hurts his friends!_

“Lu-chan!” 

“What do you think you’re doing to...” Luffy breathed, growled, pissed beyond belief. “Bon-chan?!” Luffy narrowed his unseeing eyes, physically feeling the unease from the wolves somehow. “Leave Bon-chan alone!” Luffy screamed with all his strength. 

A shock wave trembled the air but Luffy didn’t care about it. As each of the wolves' presence disappeared from his senses Luffy let himself collapse again. Bon-chan wouldn’t be hurt by them again! 

_“Lu-chan, how did you-?”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy had been moved again... the place he was in was slightly warmer. Agitation from the burning poison grew in the slightly warmer place. 

He could feel Bon-chan near him but... he was weak. He’d been injured, Bon-chan needed help! 

Wait... someone else was here... maybe they’d help Bon-chan! 

Luffy tried to move his hands but he couldn’t feel them anymore. He pushed at his elbows, shaking and jittering, panting and heaving, as he pushed to get up. His neck wouldn’t hold his head, he was flopping around like a half frozen fish. 

Luffy fell back to the unfeeling ground jolting like a shock ran through him. He lost all feeling in his body. 

They were saying something, and it was so quiet, Luffy could make it out this time. “We’ve been watching y-“ Luffy faded out as the sound of his heart grew, beating far too fast. “-elieve that you made it this far.” Luffy was doing everything he could not to pass out again. He needed to make sure they helped Bon-chan! “I’ve never seen people as lucky as you guys!” 

Luffy coughed, hacking up blood. “Bon... Bon...” Luffy stuttered out as best he could. “Bon-chan tried t-to he-hel—help me and got bit— by the wolves!” Luffy explained quickly. Gathering his strength together as best he could. “Take care of him!” 

Luffy watched them, a haze of purple and orange covering his foggy vision. He stared until he knew for sure that they’d help Bon-chan. Quickly adding to his plea. “I beg you! He’s _my_ friend!” 

Everything went dark again after. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Ten years of your life,”_ Luffy heard someone say. Who was that? He was panting, the effort getting harder and harder to muster. 

Oh, yeah, that was the person Luffy asked to take care of Bon-chan. What were they talking about? Ten years? 

_“I’ll have to use 10 years of your future for this treatment,”_ he said again and Luffy got it. He was helping him... ten years, that’s fine. Luffy had people to save now, he couldn’t worry about time in the future. _“Straw boy.”_

“Al-alright,” Luffy grunted with a crack in his dry throat. 

_“But there’s no guarantee that it’s gonna save your life,”_ he told him. Luffy grunted, wanted to tell them to shut up and do it. He didn’t care if it might not work, because if it was a chance Luffy would take it. _“Now, you have no chance of survival, and all I can do is give you a 2 to 3% chance for survival. And then it’s up to your spirit, if it’s possible or impossible for you to survive.”_ Luffy had already agreed! Shut up and do it! _“If the poison takes over, you will die. But if spirit wins out, you will survive!”_

Luffy nodded firmly, he could handle it because it seemed like there was something to fight. If Luffy had something to fight then he didn’t worry, he was sure of himself in a fight. 

_“Alright now, have a nice trip to...”_ Luffy tensed, readying himself for whatever happened next. _“The valley of the shadow of death!”_

Luffy gasped raspily, screaming at the end of his gasp. His chest reared up as it felt like needles were shoved into his rib cage. He almost bit his own tongue when more needles were stabbed into him on the other side of his ribs. He grit his teeth until the needles were removed. 

After Luffy began to wound tight, his body slowly beginning to tense up and up. He was shaking, trying to stop but he couldn’t. 

The burning flooded back with a vengeance, Luffy tried to pull his arms close, wanting to rip into them in order to stop the burning. Yet he couldn’t move, he was pinned down somehow. 

_Chains..._ he could hear them rattling. Luffy began to shriek. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Miracles only happen to people who don’t give up!_

Bon Clay felt those words wrapping around him like his last comfort. Lu-chan never gave up, so a miracle would happen, Bon Clay just had to remember that. 

Bon Clay didn’t like sitting across from Ivankov, eating and relaxing while Lu-chan was fighting for his life. At the very least he got a description of what Ivankov’s powers are, and how this dream land came to exist. 

“There is level 6, where the true villains are kept!” Ivankov seemed to take pleasure in telling him about all the nasty people just under his feet. “Every one of them is condemned to a life without parole! That’s level 6, Eternal Hell!” 

Bon Clay gulped, not interrupting Ivankov as he continued. “Exceedingly cruel crimes are often covered up by the government, as are incidents that’d harm the reputation of the government. For example, you guys rampaged all the way to level 4, but if you’d tried that a little while ago, it wouldn’t have been so easy.” 

Bon Clay shivered as he was then told of the Jail Manager, Shiryu of the Rain. The man sounded like a monster, a truly twisted soul with nothing more about him but bloodlust. As strong as the Warden too! Thank god they hadn’t had to run into him! 

“There are also pirates like the world's most dangerous woman, Catalina Devon. She once went after Whitebeard’s wife, and survived. Not to mention ‘Great Battleship’ San Juan Wolf, and ‘Heavy Drinker’ Vasco Shot!” Ivankov warned eerily, explaining the depths of the evil just below. Ivankov side eyes him as he bit into a turkey leg, bone and all. “Your former boss is there, too! He’s just as crazy as the others!” 

Bon Clay jolted. “Wait, Crocodile is down there? That’s why I couldn’t find him!” Bon Clay had immediately tried to look for Crocodile when he’d left Lu-chan before, but he hadn’t been able to find a record of Crocodile. He knew the man would want to be there for Lu-chan, but he hadn’t been able to find a sign of him. 

“You guys were enemies of the Straw Boy at Alabasta, right?” Ivankov asked. 

Bon Clay paled. “Yeah... well it’s more complex tha-“ Bon Clay cut himself off. He didn’t want to lie to his idol but Crocodile’s and Lu-chan’s secrets weren’t his to tell. 

“It’s interesting!” Ivankov was obviously looking for an explanation. 

Bon Clay forced himself to do a spin, even while injured. He wouldn't tell, not until Lu-chan, or Crocodile said it was okay. “It goes to show that anyone can become friends!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bon Clay stood outside the large metal door, looking at it as inside Lu-chan fought for his life. 

He could hear the screaming and the banging clearly. He couldn’t just sleep comfortably while Lu-chan struggled. Not after hearing the Lu-chan begged for help for _him_ while Lu-chan was literally dying. 

Lu-chan was too good for this world. 

Bon Clay planted his feet and took a large breath. “LU-CHAN, HANG IN THERE!” 

* * *

  
  


_Someone was screaming._

Luffy wanted to see if they needed help, they sounded familiar, like they were friends. Yet he couldn’t move, he struggled against the hands holding him down... no, they were chains, they were cold. Why did he think they were hands?

Oh yeah...

_Hands were pinning him against the large and smelly pirate as they walked him back to their hideout._

_“If you tell us where the money is, we’ll let you go,” one of them offered._

_“I don’t know!” Luffy lied badly. He wouldn’t tell, he couldn’t because then Ace will never like him! Luffy didn’t want Ace not to like him, just like the other kids._

This pain was worse than everything and anything Luffy had ever felt before, but being alone was still worse. 

Who is screaming?! 

_A rock hurdles through the air..._

Luffy ground his teeth, fighting to get to who was screaming, maybe if he could get to them the pain would stop. 

_“Why are you so mean?” Luffy cried, his knees covered in dirt from all the times the village kids had pushed him down._

_“It’s not mean,” one of them laughed. “It’s putting you in your place!”_

Luffy needed to find the person screaming, they could get through this if they were together. 

_“Luffy, we have to live our lives with no regrets... for Sabo,” Ace told him._

_Just don’t die... I’ll live so free, more free than everyone, as long as Ace doesn’t die. He’d do anything._

_“Luffy, help m-“_

_Everyone had been taken away..._

Darkness was wrapping around Luffy, he was losing strength, losing hope. He wasn’t going to find the person that was screaming. His muscles were weakening and... _was that light?_

_It was so warm. Luffy was sure he could get up and walk in, and all the pain would be gone. There was a woman, he could see she was waiting just inside. Just a silhouette right now but he could see her gentle smile._

_She kind of looked like Sandman... Luffy reached out for her, feeling like he knew her. If he didn’t, he wanted to._

_Grandma..._

_She shook her head at him, her smile kinda sad now._

_“Not yet,” she whispered across the light. “One day, but not yet.”_

“HANG IN THERE!”

Luffy gasped as the light was suddenly gone, jerking as power flooded his veins and he lashed out at the chains. 

“ACE!” Luffy screamed. Then it hit him, _he was the one screaming._

_A rock hurdled through the air._

_“Abandoned child, abandoned child~” they sang and chanted around Luffy while he curled up and wept._

_He was alone, no one wanted him!_

_Alone._

_Alone!_

_ALONE!_

_“Hey! What do you mean kids think you're doing!” Luffy looked up, Makino’s concerned eyes met his._

_“Run!” The kids scattered but Makino didn’t chase them, she slid to a stop and fell to her knees in front of Luffy._

_“Lu-lu! Are you okay?” She asked, pulling him into her arms. Luffy began to cry louder, clutching onto his caretaker. “Oh baby, it’s okay. Shh, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I’ll always be here with you, Luffy.”_

_Luffy cried harder, happy to feel her arms around him. “Th-they said I-I was abandoned!”_

Luffy shouted out a guttural sound, aching but refusing to let himself go lax again. 

“Hang in there! Lu-chan!” That was Bon-chan, he was with him, cheering for him. Luffy wasn’t alone, wasn’t abandoned. 

_Luffy squealed, ducking behind a tree as Garp came barreling at him._

_“Got you!” Garp laughed, scooping Luffy up in his arms and tickling Luffy. He squirmed and giggled at the feeling._

_“Gramps! Gramps! Stop it!” Luffy squealed again._

_“Gotta work on your tactical evasion, you’re way too easy to catch!” Garp gaffawled as he finally put him down._

_Luffy bounced on his heels and grinned up at his grandfather. He was having so much fun this visit, he wondered if it had to do with what Makino had talked to Garp about._

“HAN-HANG IN THERE!” Bon-chan sounded like he was struggling, Luffy hoped he was okay. 

_“You weren’t abandoned,” grandpa muttered out of nowhere. They’d been playing for so long, and were resting on the docks now._

_Luffy blocked owlishly up at his grandfather, tilting his head curiously. “I wasn’t?”_

_“No,” Garp looked to be struggling with the words. “You were safeguarded.”_

“AH!” Luffy spasmed, shaking uncontrollably as he flailed. 

“HANG IN THERE!” Oh, more voices had joined in... so many people were yelling. Encouraging him to keep fighting. 

_Sabo was gone, his big brother was dead. He’d been left alone again. Luffy feared this meant Ace would leave him too, because Ace only started being nice to Luffy when Sabo came around... so maybe in the course of losing one brother, he’d lost two._

_.... it wasn’t long after Ace came home and he immediately came to Luffy. He felt better when Ace bopped him on the head and ordered him to stop crying._

_Luffy was just happy Ace wasn’t leaving him._

_“Please don’t die!”_

_“Listen here! I’m never going to die!”_

_“Promise?”_

“HANG IN THERE!” The roar of a crowd cheering for him grew louder and louder. 

_“Just because we went away doesn't mean you're alone,” Sandman told Luffy a few days after Ace had sailed away. “If you called we’d be right back here by your side,” Sandman ruffled his hair, making Luffy smile a little. “Just because you're by yourself, doesn’t mean you’re alone. We’re always with you, Luffy, our Luffy.”_

Luffy wasn’t going to die! Because he wasn’t alone, and he never was! He had Sandman, Ace, his crew, Bon-chan, and all of them out there. Luffy _wasn’t_ alone. 

_“I was looking for my child,” Crocodile spoke softly, his eyes not leaving Luffy. “Lu, 17 years ago you were taken from me and 12 years ago I made a deal to find you again.”_

_Crocodile didn’t take in the reactions of anyone else, only looked at Luffy. He’d been dreaming of this moment for years. Luffy seemed to not quite understand for a moment, his face blank before his jaw dropped to the floor._

_“WHAT?! NO WAY, YOU'RE MY D-DAD!?” Luffy yelled in surprise._

And he had never been abandoned. 

Luffy lunged forward, again and again, the booming sound of the chains breaking around him echoing. 

Luffy opened his eyes, the burning fading away as he began to cough and throw up massive amounts of blood. 

It seeped out somewhere, Luffy followed it to a door. He pounded on it, his body felt exhausted, and he was _starving._

His stomach rumbled and he sucked in a large lung full of air, throwing his head back. “FOOD!” He demanded. He had wasted enough time feeling sorry for himself, it was time to go get Ace.


	37. Empty Cell

Luffy grinned as the crowd tossed him up in the air and caught him, then repeating. He didn’t know why he was at the center of their celebration but he was happy to be a part of it! He’d just had a satisfying meal, filled with meat and yummy things, now they were all cheering! 

Luffy laughed freely until he noticed Bon-chan collapse off to the side. He immediately fumbled away from the crowd to his friend's side. 

“Bon-chan! Hey!” Luffy called, crouching down next to his friend. “You alright?! Hey!” 

Ivankov grinned, he already liked the boy from the moment they met, but seeing his life force and now his continued concern for his friend re-enforced that like for him. “He’s just exhausted!” Ivankov explained to him before he got too upset. “But it’s not because of his wounds!” 

Luffy looked up, seeing the large man with purple hair. Oh! He knew this one. “Ivan-chan!” 

“IVAN-CHAN?!” The people around shouted but Ivankov and Luffy ignored them. 

“I made it!” Luffy smiled. “Thank you for helping both of us!” 

“If you wanna thank someone, you better thank Bon boy, not me!” Ivankov stated. He didn’t want credit that didn’t belong to him. “I only nudged you along with my powers. But him, he was struggling alongside you for hours, and hours, and hours here!”

Luffy’s eyes widened and he looked down at Bon-chan. He remembered the moment he’d heard Bon-chan’s voice calling out to him, it had given him the strength to pull through, and fight the poison. It hadn’t been a dream, that had actually been Bon-chan! 

He was so happy to know that someone had been fighting alongside him! A fight was always better when someone else fought with him! 

“Bon-chan, thank you! I’m really grateful!” Luffy said seriously, bowing his head the way Makino taught him. 

Luffy looked up when the orange guy from earlier came forward. And he was carrying Luffy’s hat! He knew he felt something missing. “Here are your hat and clothes, but you’re not ready yet,” he spoke evenly. “You need to rest for several days to be fully recovered.” 

Luffy frowned at him for daring to tell him what to do. He had to find Ace! And he had to tell Sandman something too... “I don’t have time! I’ve already wasted too much!” Luffy grabbed his hat and vest, ignoring his tired body, and jerky movements. “Sorry, but can you look after Bon-chan? I’ll be back for him later!” 

The moment Luffy got his vest on he felt his leg give out slightly. He stumbled a bit and tried to catch himself but that only unstabled himself more. Finally he just tipped over, crashing back to the ground. 

“See? You’re not completely well yet!” Someone else told Luffy with a concerned tone. Luffy forced himself to straighten up and pouted. Then he remembered Ace’s vivre card in his hat, he dug it out and checked to see that it was still pointing down. Which called into question... where was he? 

“Ace must be downstairs!” Luffy said aloud and then remembered his precious thought. “By the way, where am I now?” 

“That’s a vivre card, isn’t it?” Ivankov asked from behind Luffy. Luffy looked back but Ivankov just continued on since his question had been rhetorical. “You’re on a floor between level 5 and 6. I bet since you’ve recovered you wanna go to rescue your brother, no matter what.” Ivankov saw the determined set of the boy's brows and knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “Well, it’s your life! You can do whatever you want!” 

Luffy nodded, glad he wasn’t going to stop him from getting to Ace. “What about you, Ivan-chan? Are you gonna break out?” Luffy asked curiously. “Bon-chan thought he’d help your butt get out of here,” Luffy told the man, proud of his friend. “Can you guide me to Ace on your way out?” 

Ivankov smiled, he hadn’t known Bon Boy had come just for him. How sweet of him! “I didn’t know Bon Boy came for me, that’s sweet of him. But I don’t need to be saved,” Ivankov told the boy. He wasn’t a damsel, he was a crouching lion! Lying in wait for his chance! “It’s not time to break out yet!”

Luffy sat back a little, as the man explained why he wouldn’t be breaking out. Which Luffy thought was ridiculous, why stay in prison when you could just leave? Why did anyone stay here? If everyone worked together they could probably all get out. Wow, prisoners were stupid! 

“I know what’s going on in the world now. The world is about to change with the Marines and The Whitebeard Pirates as major players!” Ivankov explained, getting ready to drop a verbal bomb, he always loved the shock people showed when they found out who he worked for. “But  _ he’s  _ not gonna make a move yet!  _ He’s  _ the mastermind of all revolutionaries in the world and my comrade!” 

Luffy just kept staring, something about this whole thing sounded familiar somehow. Did he know a revolutionary? He thought he might. 

“The revolutionary Dragon!” Ivankov announced dramatically. 

Oh! That was right, Gramps told Luffy about him. 

“Oh, you’re talking about my dad,” Luffy nodded, happy he figured it out. Although he didn’t really know if that word fit him right. Gramps called him his  _ other  _ dad but Sandman was his dad, and Dragon never did anything like Sandman did. So was he really his dad? 

“Yes. When your father makes a move with his army,” Ivankov continued like he hadn’t heard Luffy all while acknowledging what he’d just said. “Then I’ll reappear and enter the world again! If I escaped now, I’d just end up on countless wanted lists around the world!” 

Ivankov stopped, froze, and blinked a few times in confusion.  _ Oh. You’re talking about my dad... my dad... dad.  _ “D-D-D-D... Dad?!”

“DID HE SAY ‘MY DAD’?!” The crowd gasped in shock. 

“What?!” Ivankov jumped backwards so forcefully that he crashed into the wall behind him. 

“Dragon is... your dad?!” Ivankov asked while still gasping. Wait, Ivankov delivered Dragon’s child! He knew the mother personally and Luffy once fought that mother and sent him to prison. Unless Dragon had more children... no that was impossible! Ivankov would have known! “D-D-D-Don’t be ridiculous!” 

“Oh! I shouldn’t have said anything,” Luffy hummed as he got up. Although Gramps didn’t keep it a secret so maybe it wasn’t that important, but Sandman said to keep his parentage secret. “I guess it’s okay.” Luffy finally nodded to himself. “I don’t really know about him. I’ve never even seen his face.”

“What?!” Ivankov was still gasping.  _ This seems legitimate!  _ This boy didn’t seem the type to lie and he’s a new star in the world of pirates! And he had seen the boys extraordinary vital force! He’s not a regular man! So it’s believable, this could be Dragon’s son, or at least one of them. But Ivankov needed to be sure! “Where did you come from?!” He demanded. 

“I’m from the East Blue!” Luffy told him. 

Ivankov immediately remembered a day with Dragon, they were taking a break and getting some air. Crocodile had left a few months ago and Dragon had hidden his new baby away somewhere Ivankov didn’t know. 

Ivankov had made the observation that Dragon always faced the East, wherever he was. Like a homing instinct. 

This was it! He was about the age of the boy Ivankov delivered should be now, which meant that Crocodile had never found him if they’d fought against each other. Dear lord the man probably had no idea he’d tried to kill his own son! How tragic!

Wait... this also meant that... if Ace was Luffy’s brother did that mean Dragon had more children? It was possible, Ivankov hadn’t been around until he’d gotten a call about a trans male being pregnant and Dragon needing his expertise for the sensitive matter. 

If Ace was also Dragon’s son then he would definitely be making a move! If Ivankov knew anything about Dragon it was that he’d protect his child! 

“Inazuma! Check to see when they’ll take Ace Boy away!” Ivankov ordered. 

“Yes, right away!” Inazuma nodded, his train of thought rather similar, so he wasn’t surprised like the others by the order. 

“There isn’t much time!” Ivankov spoke aloud. “But the vivre card is still pointing down, which means that he’s still here!” Ivankov would have to think quickly on his feet. If he took Luffy down to Level 6 they would run into Crocodile, he’d have to tell the man that his child was Luffy and that knowledge could stall the man and crush him, or get him to help them. It would be a gamble! “I’m gonna go to level 6 with Straw Boy now!” 

Luffy’s face split into a happy grin. “What? Are you gonna show me the way?!” Luffy was so glad! He threw up his weak arms in glee. 

Luffy went over to Bon-chan and gave him a happy pat. “Okay, Bon-chan! I’ll be back!”

Ivankov looked back over to Luffy, feeling panicked that he’d disclosed his parentage so easily. The boy shouldn’t do that! There were people in this world that would come after him just for that! Not just Marines but black market buyers as well! There was a growing market for slaves related to powerful and infamous names. 

“STRAW BOY!” Ivankov yelled, getting in his face. “Don’t tell anyone casually about your birth!” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Luffy pouted as he pushed away. 

“I’m a friend of your dad and one of the commanders of the Revolutionaries army!” Luffy frowned, that title still didn’t seem to fit right. “That’s why I was arrested! So it’s my duty to support you, whether you like it or not! I can’t let my friend's son die before my eyes!” 

Luffy nodded, if Dragon being related to him gained him an ally then Luffy could accept that. It was the first time he hadn’t been apathetic to Dragon as his dad. 

Because of Dragon, now he had a real chance, he could accept the man for that! Now they were breaking out!

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sound of footsteps and the clinking of handcuffs made tension painfully tighten every one of Crocodile’s muscles. He stood, glaring silently at the procession of guards. There could only be one reason they were here, and they were walking straight for Ace. 

Jimbe moved, glaring at them as well. 

Ace felt dread filling his stomach, in a way he’d been hoping Luffy would get down here before this moment. At the same time he was relieved Luffy hadn’t, hopefully his little brother really wasn’t here. 

Still... Ace didn’t want to die. There were still so many things he wanted to do, he wanted to see Luffy accomplish his dream, he wanted to show Sandman that he’d lived a life without regret, he wanted to go on more dates, and maybe even finally mourn Sabo officially. Ace wasn’t ready to die. 

With death so close Ace thought about the child he’d left in Wano... he’d never even told Sandman he was going to be a grandad when he went back to take her to sea. 

And now Tama would probably wait forever for a man that would never return...

Crocodile had never felt so powerless before, not even at 18 had he felt so weak and afraid. He had no way out of here and yet both his sons were in horrible circumstances, without him to protect or help them. 

And no matter what he did he just wouldn’t wake up from this nightmare! 

“Alright! Portgas D. Ace!” Crocodile clutched the bars so hard he thought the skin of his hand would split. “We will take you to Marineford where the execution ground is!” 

Ace had determined that he’d show them no fear but his tears welled up when violently Crocodile banged his cuffs on the bars. “NO!” He screamed. 

The guards looked at him, but ignored him. They began to undo Ace’s chains, pulling his hands behind his back and placing on the cuffs. 

Crocodile was losing his mind as they began to lead him towards the elevator. 

“No! No!” Crocodile continued to scream, banging on the bars desperately. 

“Sir Crocodile! Calm down before I poison you!” Magellan warned. 

“NO! Leave my son alone! DON'T YOU FUCKING TAKE HIM!” Crocodile screamed. The words echoed and Magellan paused in shock. 

Magellan had never forgotten the day he’d led Crocodile to level 5, and found out secrets even he felt like he shouldn’t know. Sir Crocodile, a parent just trying to find his son. That had been an embarrassing day considering how long he’d briefed the guards about the visit. 

“Sandman!” Fire Fist yelled, trying to jerk his way closer to Crocodile. “Stop! You’re hurting yourself!” 

Magellan looked back to Crocodile, seeing the way his wrists were beginning to bleed from the banging on the prison bars. 

“No! I can’t just watch you get dragged away! I can’t lose another child! Please dear god don’t take him!” Crocodile begged. 

Magellan had to remind himself that they were criminals to be able to look away from the begging man. For a moment there he almost felt like the bad guy. 

“Keep moving,” Magellan told the officers even as Crocodile continued to scream, cry, and even try to bargain. 

“Sandman!” Ace screamed, trying to look back and see the man who raised him. “SANDMA-“ Ace’s voice cracked and tears spilled down his cheeks. “DAD! DAD!” 

“Don’t take my little boy! Please no!” The guards forced Ace into the elevator and the doors began to shut. “Ace! I’ll find a way! I promise!”

“Dad...I love you!” Ace cried, feeling that this might be the last time he ever gets the chance to say those words. 

The elevator doors shut and Crocodile collapsed, feeling his heart break. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy, along with Inazuma and Ivankov, oh and the guard Ivankov took along, ran down the stairs into level 6. Luffy panted and looked around for Ace worriedly. 

Luffy’s first instinct was to scream for his brother, calling for him as loud as possible 

Ivankov told him he couldn’t just yell blindly and then did a weird thing. He turned the guard he took into a girl! And for some reason she was more than happy to show them to Ace now! Luffy sure wasn’t going to question it! 

Jimbe hung his head as Crocodile laid curled up in the back corner of his cell. The man had broken down completely once Ace had been taken away. Screaming and roaring like an enraged tiger before curling up to weep. It had been incredibly sad for Jimbe to watch. Now the man was silent, and he knew he was probably trying to bargain with the gods themselves if it meant getting to his kid. 

He couldn’t believe he was stuck in here while the Good Old Man was most likely heading into a trap. And all this over a 20 year old boy, the Marines were sick! 

“Ace!” Jimbe raised his head curiously, for a moment he thought Crocodile was screaming his son's name again. Yet the voice was too young to be Crocodile. “Is this it?!” 

Jimbe looked up, choking on his spit as for a moment he thought he saw a young Crocodile standing at his cell. He had to blink a few times to see the stark differences and realize that this could only be one person: Monkey D. Luffy. 

“We’re a bit too late,” someone else said from behind Straw Hat Luffy. 

God, it was incredible that he even made it down here! He was  _ really  _ here! 

“You’re Straw Hat Luffy, right?!” Jimbe demanded. 

“Yeah,” the boy nodded, staring at him in a way that made Jimbe uncomfortable. He had such wide eyes, it felt like he was staring right through him. 

Jimbe snapped back to attention and realized he could actually help. “They took him just now! Go!” Jimbe yelled. “They’ve taken Ace so the elevator! Go! You can still catch them!” 

The boy just kept staring as it was explained to him who Jimbe was, his eyes picked him apart and touched his soul. Then he nodded, like Jimbe had passed some kind of test. “Okay, I got it! Thank you! Whoever you are!” 

They ran off and Jimbe watched him go, startled by the mere presence of that boy. He could definitely believe he was of blood relation to someone like Whitebeard but there was something about him all his own that made him seem so large. 

He couldn’t believe it, it was almost impossible to get all the way down here and yet he’d done it. 

“Hey!” Jimbe called to Crocodile, thinking the man was asleep since he hadn’t called out to his kid. 

“I saw him,” the croak of the man’s voice told Jimbe he’d been crying. “I don’t want to stop him, if he can get to Ace I want him to go.” Jimbe sat back, understanding why he wouldn’t want to delay the boy. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Straw Hat made it to level six just after we left!” Magellan told Ace to the horror of the young pirate. 

Ace turned around, his wide eyes hoping to see a lie on the warden's face, but he didn’t see one. Luffy was really down there! Oh god! No this couldn’t be happening! “L-Luffy!” 

Ace tried to calm himself, Sandman was down there too. They’d combine power and might actually make it out, right?! 

“The emergency sleeping gas has just been released,” the warden told him and Ace felt his hopes die. “It’s only a matter of time before they catch Straw Hat! The Freezing Hell wasn’t punishment enough for him! Since the cell that you were in is open now, this time he’ll be held on level 6 and will suffer greatly!” 

Ace suddenly felt calm, because he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to fight! He looked back at the open elevator and cemented himself to what he was about to try. 

He wouldn’t allow  _ anyone _ to harm his baby brother! 

* * *

  
  


Luffy figured out two things when Inazuma sealed up the stairs. First that he’d just blocked their exit! How was he supposed to get to Ace now?! And finally, Luffy knew his name! Obviously it was Crab-chan! Because of his scissor hands! Luffy was excited to have solved a mystery himself! 

Now if he could only figure out where he kept filling his wine glass from, that was the real mystery...

“I’m gonna save him even if I’m unconscious! I don’t want him to die!” Luffy yelled as soon as he got over the wine mystery. He waved his arms around frantically, but mostly because of all the extra energy he had. 

“We’re confined to Level 6, there is no way out,” he was told but Luffy didn’t want to accept that! 

Crocodile had been listening and worrying silently. But now he could actually help, he stood slowly and made his way to the front of his cell. 

He watched Ivankov, how he ended up working with Luffy Crocodile would ask later, take out the Transponder Snail. “They can’t see us anymore,” the man told his son. He actually felt a laugh build up in his chest as Ivankov tried to tell Luffy that something was impossible, that he was  _ too late.  _ Luffy would never accept that. 

He tried logic and reasoning by pointing out that the vivre card was now pointing up and away from the prison. But of course that wasn’t going to stop Luffy from trying. 

“We need to move on now!” Ivankov yelled furiously. He was trying to keep this kid safe but he was making it very hard! “I’ll do my best to help you break out of this great prison safely! They’ll hand over Ace to Marine Headquarters at any cost! You need to give up on him!” 

Crocodile snorted, fat chance of that ever happening. 

“I mean, you need to trust Whitebeard,” Ivankov amended. “He’s not gonna give up on one of his own! He’ll definitely do something!” Luffy frowned. He did trust Grandpops but Luffy wanted to fight for Ace too! Why was Ivankov getting in the way of that?!

“I’m going,” Luffy declared, not surprising Crocodile in the slightest. 

“Huh?” 

“I’m going to Marine headquarters!” Luffy shouted. Making it clear that there was no other option for him. 

“Don’t be stupid!” Ivankov yelled. “What can you do?! Do you know how strong Whitebeard is?!” Ivankov kept trying to bring some sense into Luffy’s head, something Crocodile had long given up hope on. “What about the Warlords, Admirals, and Vice-Admirals on the Marines side?!” Luffy just continued to frown, uncaring of what was said. “Don’t you remember that you fought  _ just  _ Magellan and almost died?!”

Oh, Crocodile would definitely be asking about  _ that  _ bit of information! No wonder he’d felt his stomach drop earlier! 

“Do you have that many lives to spare?!” Ivankov finished. 

“If I give up now, I’m gonna regret it!” Luffy answered simply, his decision set in his expression. 

Crocodile watched Ivankov stumble back in apparent shock. He wondered what it was Ivankov saw that was surprising him, but then he saw it. Luffy’s face, the hard set of his eyes and the aura that he’d made a conscious choice to change the impossible. 

Crocodile had noticed it years ago, when Luffy got that look there was no changing his mind. But more than that, Luffy looked remarkably like Dragon when he wore that expression. 

“But first of all, how can we get off this floor?” The other revolutionary put them back on topic. 

Crocodile couldn’t hold it any longer, he began to laugh. It was slow, and emotionless after such a high strung day. No matter how relieved he was to see Luffy, he was still upset about how Ace had been ripped away from him. 

Ivankov, Luffy, and the other revolutionary all looked to his cell as Crocodile finally announced himself. 

“Who is it?” Luffy glared towards the cell, trying to see through the darkness. “Who are you?!” 

Crocodile stepped into the light and smiled at his youngest son. “I’m the Sandman.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cora renters and Crocodile has to face his past and stand up to it! All this and more next chapter!


	38. Stare Into The Abyss... Then Spit In His Face

Luffy’s eyes widened in undisguised happiness and the largest grin he’d had since Sabaody split his face and pulled at his cheeks almost painfully. 

Before Luffy could do what Luffy always does, Ivankov stepped forward. 

Ivankov gulped as he saw Crocodile yet again. He knew this would have to happen eventually but he didn’t want to tell them both now. It would stall them here too long. 

“Release me, I’ll make a hole in the ceiling,” Crocodile continued, seeing the way Luffy was bouncing on the balls of his feet. But Crocodile could see the curious way Luffy looked at Ivankov, he was also interested to see what he was going to do, or say. 

“Let’s release him, his power will aid us greatly,” Ivankov began, not noticing the elation on Luffy’s face. “Long time, no see, Croco Boy.”

“Ivan-chan, you know my dad?” 

“Yes, from a long time ago. I can bring your dad under control in case he tries to betr-“ Ivankov stopped and for the second time in a day leaped back in shock. “YOU KNOW?!” 

“Ivan-chan, you’re wasting time! Release my Sandman already!” Luffy whined and Crocodile chuckled at the display and how utterly uncaring Luffy was towards Ivankov's surprise. 

“Wait! Wait! You two fought! It was you that put him in prison!” Ivankov yelled, pointing at Luffy. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Luffy ignored Ivankov to smile giddily up at Crocodile.  _ “So _ much happened!” 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes a little and gave Luffy a disapproving look. “Oh, I heard.” 

Luffy looked away and began to whistle innocently. Oh yeah, he knew he was in  _ big  _ trouble. 

Ivankov put himself together quickly, he was surprised by this all but obviously something deeper had been going on. Crocodile hadn’t just stayed away, he’d raised the boy... and possibly Ace as well. What the hell would make a man like Crocodile raise Dragon’s other child?! He knew Ace wasn’t Crocodile's, he would never have survived two pregnancies. 

But none of that mattered right now, they had to move fast, and Crocodile was their way out. 

“Inazuma, release him!” Ivankov ordered. 

The moment Crocodile's cell opened and his cuffs were released he leaped forward and snatched Luffy up into his arms. 

His large hand cradled the entirety of Luffy’s head against his chest, and his other arm clutched him close. 

“Luffy,” Crocodile breathed, tightening his hold a bit too much but Luffy didn’t seem to mind. In fact he held him just as tight. “Good Brat... god, I’m glad to see you.” 

“San-Sandman,” Luffy’s voice caught softly and Crocodile pulled away a bit to eye him suspiciously. Something happened, obviously, but something more than just Ace being scheduled for execution and breaking into prison. He will definitely be asking about that later too. 

Crocodile took an extra moment to look over Luffy’s body. He was covered in scratches, and slight chemical burns, he even looked skinnier than normal. 

“Luffy,” Crocodile tipped up his chin and basked in his bright smile and happy eyes. “You’re grounded.” 

“What?!” Luffy gasped. 

“For at least two years,” Crocodile told him sternly before moving past him to get started with what they had to do in order to get off this floor. Luffy raged and whined about how unfair that was behind him. 

“Why?!” Luffy whined, trying to give him his trademark puppy dog eyes, but Crocodile wasn’t going to bend. 

“Among a number of things, I can sum it up with one word:  _ Torao,”  _ Crocodile growled. He was very upset Luffy would just go straight to kissing after twelve years of separation! 

“Quite the strict parent you are, Croco Boy,” Ivankov said casually. 

“Yeah, well, if you let the big brown puppy dog eyes rule you, then the kids will walk all over you,” Crocodile muttered darkly. “We doing this or not? I’ve got another kid to gather up.” 

“Hey! Don’t take our entertainment away!” One of the prisoners yelled. 

“Come on, let us all out! I want a shot at Whitebeard’s head as well!” 

“Yeah! Kill Whitebeard!” 

“At the least don't take our favorite train wreck!” 

Crocodile glared at them all, noticing the way Luffy was frowning at them as well. Neither complained when Ivankov took care of it with a few well placed winks. 

“Wait!” Crocodile had almost forgotten about Jimbe. He looked over and raised a brow. “I’d like to help! I want to save Ace too!” Jimbe yelled. 

Ivankov looked hesitant so Crocodile spoke up. “He’s not lying, he cares about Ace too,” Crocodile assured them.  _ Plus Crocodile had a bet to win, he needed Jimbe to hang around for at least an hour.  _

“Okay,” Luffy nodded, trusting Sandman even if he was peeved. He still couldn’t believe he’d been grounded! 

With this group they’d get Ace! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile was incredibly glad to be out of his prison attire and in his regular clothes. Apparently the residents of this little known floor 5.5 would steal the belongings confiscated from all the prisoners. Which would explain their mosh posh of clothing. 

Crocodile could almost thank Ivankov for saving his clothes and making sure no one touched them. Someone was even frightened enough by him to shine his shoes and find him a cigar. 

He knew a conversation with Ivankov would be happening soon whether he liked it, or not. The man would be far too curious about how Luffy had an older brother, and why Crocodile was raising him. But they both knew there was no time for that at the moment, escape was the top priority at the moment. Which would be why Crocodile was waiting on all the important things he needed to talk to Luffy about. 

Starting with, but not limited too, why he seemed so despondent. Most people would be fooled by Luffy’s big bright smile but Crocodile could see the underlined pain in his eyes. And it hadn’t gone past his notice that Luffy’s crew was absent and no one had spoken of them as of yet. 

At present Ivankov was telling Bon Clay about his energy hormone he was going to be injected with. He’d heard enough about Bon Clay and Luffy’s exploits in the last ten minutes to know the man was getting a very large raise as soon as they were back at sea. 

Luffy was currently sitting next to Crocodile, swinging his feet as he happily cuddled up next to him. Luffy seemed to be touch starved, and Crocodile was more than happy to indulge his touchy-feely child. Seriously where did he get that from?!

Ivankov summoned his nails and plunged them into Bon Clay. Right into the man’s crotch. Maybe he needed an even bigger raise than Crocodile thought. Ouch, that had to have hurt. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ I have to keep this up, until Law gets away,  _ Cora thought to himself. He must have blacked out for a moment, he hoped Law was still alright, that the silence hadn’t left him yet. Cora just needed to hold on until Law got to safety. 

Cora fell back into the darkness for an undisclosed amount of time. It felt like falling through slush. 

_ Why am I not cold? _ Cora could have sworn he was dying on the snowy ground , blood slowly seeping into the white around him. The last thing he could remember was his brother firing shot after shot into hi-

Wait, no, that wasn’t the last thing he could remember. 

_ “I’m so sorry, baby brother. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you,”  _ his brother had said... to Cora it sounded like a threat. 

Cora felt his consciousness fade before struggling to emerge from the smog again. 

_ “Get away from my brother!”  _ Doffy’s young voice screamed from the back of Cora’s memory. His brother used to be his hero, he protected Cora in the darkest time of their lives. But then he’d changed, when their mother slipped away, Doffy had changed. He knew Doffy had to blame someone for the trauma they went through but the shooting of their father had been Cora’s breaking point. He couldn’t stay with Doffy any longer. 

The ironic thing was that Doffy was probably the reason their parents decided to leave Mariejois. The way the others used Doffy’s birth defect to look down on him had been getting worse steadily, and Doffy probably never even knew it. He’d never known anything else, so why would he see the way he was treated differently? But their father saw it, and decided he wanted to live as a human since his child didn’t have any other choice. Not that Doffy ever got that. 

His brother had become a monster... Now what had Cora been doing? That’s right... making sure Law got away. 

And maybe, just maybe, he’ll even go off and find his little ‘boyfriend’, see that not everyone in the world was going to judge and dismiss him. Not everything was about revenge, fire, and death. Sometimes it was about cute little boys that smiled so wide and innocent, not caring at all about what horrors Law had seen. 

God, Cora hoped that Law would find love. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law frowned as he watched the Marines set up a giant video Transponder Snail in the middle of one of Sabaody’s busiest islands. 

He still had no idea where Lu was, but apparently neither did the fucking world. It had been almost a week since Lu had up and disappeared. Now they were setting up to broadcast the shit show that would be Fire Fist Ace’s execution. Law was torn on if he should head out or not. He felt as if he knew Lu would somehow be there but so would Doflamingo. 

_ If  _ Law went, he’d have to do it at the most opportune time, and when he was sure he had a reason to be there. Plus there was still too much that he didn’t know. First and foremost was if Lu even had any connection to Fire Fist! 

He guessed, he’d just have to wait and see. 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo felt relieved when the sick scum that was Blackbeard unexpectedly left. 

Doflamingo was a self proclaimed puppeteer, a mastermind at multiplication, and crafter of grand plans. So Doflamingo was more than qualified to figure out that Blackbeard was never here for the Warlord title, at least not long term. 

The man had ate, overshared about his particular  _ tastes, _ food and sex wise, slept here a few days, and then fucked off. 

Doflamingo was glad for it. Doflamingo was a bastard and didn’t give a shit about others, that was something he accepted about himself long ago. But his  _ family  _ and those he allowed as lovers, he did care about them. His family were better than the  _ normal  _ people and every lover before Crocodile had to be up to a standard as well. But he would never break down a lover to force them to be compliant. 

Sure, he’d threaten it, and maybe try out some rough play if they were both feeling kinky but he preferred to get as close to consent as possible. 

In the case of Crocodile, Doflamingo definitely had some regrets in that relationship. But it wasn’t entirely his fault! He had planned for a fun fling, he never thought Crocodile was  _ that  _ far above the rest of the human scum! He never thought he’d grow so dependent on the man just being in his life. 

But Doflamingo was proud to say he’d never raped a man or woman! If one of his partners truly didn’t want it, then he’d back off. There was no fun in an unwilling partner, and no fun in tears and snot. 

Blackbeard was a very different monster, one that Doflamingo was glad he was nothing like. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile shook his head as Ivankov paused to explain the breakout plan again. The man just had to be dramatic during a blizzard, didn’t he? And of course he had no idea that Luffy wouldn't pause long enough to actually listen. In fact he was already running off, and Ivankov didn’t even notice. 

Crocodile chuckled as he headed off after his son, sure that Ivankov would catch up... eventually. 

Jimbe noticed and followed close, his eyes still swimming with curiosity over the embodiment of chaos that Crocodile birthed and cursed upon the world. He was definitely interesting to say the least. 

Over the last twenty minutes he’d seen the boy go from furious, to laughing, then to extremely cuddly. Jimbe actually expected Crocodile to put space between him and the kid, but Crocodile had grown, what had to be, the softest look he’d ever seen on the man, when the boy attached himself to Crocodile’s side. Luffy had gone as far as pressing his head like a cat into Crocodile’s incredibly tender head pats. 

He might actually lose this bet, he was beginning to like the kid purely for how genuine he was. 

Crocodile kept close to Luffy as they worked their way up the stairs with Jimbe in tow. 

“The execution is at three!” Jimbe said as Crocodile used his sand to keep up with Luffy. “They’ll definitely do it on time, if Whitebeard is going to do something, he’ll do it hours before that!” 

Crocodile growled in his throat, he trusted his father but like hell he was missing this fight. He couldn’t rely on his father, because he was a father, and he needs to be the one there! 

“Ace should already be on the ship! The war could begin anytime now!” Jimbe said. 

“But he’s not gonna get killed until 3!” Luffy shouted as he ran. “Which means that we still have a chance! Luffy finished, ever the optimist. God, Crocodile had no idea how he had a kid so different from himself, but he was sure grateful. 

Crocodile spotted the door to level 4 and flew forward to get rid of it so they could begin their attack. 

* * *

Crocodile trusted Jimbe enough to not let harm come to Luffy, and Luffy’s strength to not get in trouble for five minutes. 

In his previous times up on level 4, Crocodile had spotted someone of interest and made note of which cell they were in back then. Now he made his way to that cell, spotting the man he came for in the darkness of the cell. 

Crocodile tossed the keys into the cell and ignored the prisoner that got to his knees to get them, Crocodile kept his eyes on his first mate, Daz Bones. 

“Thinking about saving those troublesome kids of mine, but I need some assistants,” Crocodile called, his eyes meeting Daz’s. “Wanna help?” 

Daz looked up and smirked. “Those boys are already in trouble? We just got here,” Daz said mockingly. Crocodile raised a brow at him. 

“When are my boys  _ not  _ in trouble?” Crocodile asked. 

Daz got up, snatching the keys and unlocking his chains. “That’s true, but we can’t have them dying now.” 

“Damn right,” Crocodile grinned. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Heehaw! Finally, I caught up with you!” Ivankov yelled as he caught up, not commenting on Crocodile not being there. Mostly because the Straw Hat boy wasn't even paying him any attention. Instead he was focused on his still spinning friend. 

“Straw-chan!” Bon Clay cried as he spotted his little Lu-chan. Oh, he was so cute when he was beating people up!

“Bon-chan! Looks like you got your juice flowing now!” Luffy said with a grin. Bon-chan was still spinning wildly but Luffy thought it was pretty funny and so didn’t mention it. 

“Yeah, I'm more than fine now!” Bon-chan said with a laugh. Luffy watched him with a happy toothy smile, until a mist of sand flew by, followed closely by someone else. “Mr. 1! Why are you here?!” 

Daz paused and rolled his eyes at the spinning man. “You aren’t the only one that wants to support Luffy, Bon,” he scoffed. “The boss just grabbed me.” 

Luffy’s grin somehow got even larger and he jumped to cling onto Daz Bones back as they ran. “BONESY!” Luffy cheered, not giving the man a choice on the fact that he was now giving a piggyback ride. 

“Hey kiddo,” Daz said, not minding the surprise weight on his back. Little Luffy wasn’t that heavy anyway. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“We’ve had word of an unpresented riot going down in Impel Down.” Ace sighed as the stupid Vice Admiral spoke to him. Couldn't this guy just shut up?! Ace just had his ass handed to him by a man with digestive issues and poisonous breath. Sure, he’d had handcuffs on and hadn't eaten in three days but still, it was embarrassing to lose so easily. 

“The ringleader is Monkey D. Luffy,” the man continued. Ace wanted to scoff, like anyone needed to tell him that! Luffy was always the center of all things annoying or troublesome. It could only ever be Luffy at the center of a riot in fucking Impel Down. “This is your last chance to see the sky.” 

Ace looked up, and really looked at the sky for the first time in a long time. The sky was always there, a person grows used to it. But every once in a while a person looks, really looks, at the sky and remembers how blue and vast it is. 

The light reflecting off the clouds made a color that was too similar to that of an explosion for Ace to not think of his other little brother. The explosion that took his brother away from him haunted him to this day. Sabo... Ace wondered if he’d be joining him soon. 

* * *

  
  
  


Getting out of level 4 proved to be a bonding experience. Taking down the Demon Guards with Jimbe on Luffy’s left while Crocodile took up the right flank definitely felt like a family moment. Even if Jimbe wasn’t apart of their odd family. 

After that Crocodile got to see Ivankov fight seriously for the first time in a long time against that odd sadomasochistic guard. And Luffy took on the Vice Warden. Not without a whole hell of a lot of pride from Crocodile as he watched his son do it. These boys made him feel so proud sometimes! 

The only problem was the damn Vice Warden seemed to be having some kind of hero moment and was standing pretty strong against Luffy, refusing to let them pass. It would be impressive if he wasn’t defending the slaughter of a mostly innocent child with his actions. 

Crocodile was about to step in, about to hurry them on by just knocking the man out... but then he felt it. 

Like a slimy tongue licking up the back of his neck he felt the presence of someone he had hoped to never see again. Accompanying that gut twisting presence was a cloud of black and darkness, taking in everything without mercy.

Crocodile’s breath choked him and for just a moment he wasn’t an adult pirate anymore, he was a frightened and confused 18 year old with no one to turn to for help yet again. 

_ He could still taste the fucking cherry pie filling to this day.  _

“V-vice Warden! Hel-help me!” The pained calls of the guards ahead screamed. What the fuck was that power?! Teach hadn't had that power before! Was that what he attempted to kill Thatch for?! Dear god...

Crocodile was breathing harder, harsh enough to get Daz’s attention. 

“Boss?” He muttered softly as Crocodile took a panicked step back. For a moment it was like he could think of nothing else, not even his children at the moment. He was petrified, frozen, and not ready for this moment. 

The darkness whipped out to attack the Vice Warden and then he was there. Crocodile nightmare incarnate, a man he’d tried so hard to forget that... he actually did for a time. Maybe that had been a mistake, if he’d just told someone, Teach could have been handled before he ever had to see him again! 

“All this arguing about right and wrong!” Teach laughed, making Crocodile shiver in fear. He was leaping from the darkness, attacking the Vice Warden fiercely. “Search the ends of the earth... and you’d find no answer!” 

Teach stomped on the Vice Wardens face, smashing him into the ground. Being so close to that man made Crocodile feel dirty once again. His arms pulled in close to his chest unconsciously. 

“So cut the crap!” Teach finished his grand entrance, leaving a sick feeling deep in Crocodile’s bones. Teach laughed as the bodies of guards rained down around him. 

“I met him at Jaya!” Crocodile’s eyes snapped to Luffy and a new sort of dread came rushing back. 

_ “Ace... What do you mean he was talking about Luffy?!” _

_ “He was talking about Luffy! Saying gross things about how he was cute and if he was ‘as good as he thought’ he’d take him back once ‘the plan’ was complete. Shit like that!”  _

Teach had laid his eyes on Luffy and marked him as a target. 

_ “Why do you think the Captain sent me? I’ll have her hypnotized and half in love with our captain only hours after capture.”  _

Luffy was weak to mental attacks... 

Teach grinned as he straightened up to his full height and his eyes landed on the little pirate that he’d marked only a few months ago. It seemed fate was in his favor today! He’d learned this kid might actually be the child of his last mark which was very advantageous. “Wow! Wow!” Teach grinned, eyes eating up the exhausted form of one Monkey D. Luffy. That meant less of a fight, good. His eyes lingered for a moment before going over all the people gathered. The Warlord he’d replaced, Crocodile. Damn that name sounded familiar. The way he was looking at Teach was almost fearful as well, which was intriguing. 

Then he looked to see Jimbe, and a bunch of perverts, even Ivankov. It was a regular party on this floor already! 

“How interesting to see all these faces at once!” Teach laughed and watched closely as the former Warlord Crocodile actually seemed to shudder. Had they met before? He looked kinda familiar, and he would be Teach’s type if he was a little less rough and smaller maybe. They could have met long ago possibly. “Looks like you were in the middle of something!” 

Jimbe’s fists clenched in rage. He’d heard all about what Teach had done, he couldn’t believe he once broke bread with this man! “Teach!” Jimbe yelled in rage. “Why the hell are you here?!” Jimbe’s glare grew even harsher. “Or should I call you Blackbeard now?!” Jimbe spat the name, a twisted mockery of the Good Old Man’s name. 

Luffy’s eyes grew wide as he heard that name and Crocodile saw the moment Luffy looked up with that unmistakable look of determination and resolve.  _ He was going to attack.  _

“Hey, that’s not nice!” Teach laughed at Jimbe and his anger. “Why don’t you loosen your fist?” Jimbe grew even angrier and Crocodile was just trying to snap back into reality. This was a bad situation and he was frozen! “Oh yeah! You’re close to Ace, aren’t you?” Teach continued to taunt the man. “But you’re barking up the wrong tree!” Teach laughed and laughed, gleeful to finally be able to show his true colors. 

Luffy was breathing hard as he felt his hackles rise. He stared at the man he’d once met, once felt something off about. So this was the man his Sandman whimpered the name of when having a nightmare, the man that tried to kill a crewmate, betrayed his Grandpops, and took Ace! But his most damning offense was the fact that he’d hurt Luffy's family! He had gone after Ace, and he’d done something to Sandman! 

“Blackbeard!” Luffy growled and Crocodile felt his heart stop but he couldn’t move! He knew what Luffy was going to do, because he knows exactly what Luffy was thinking but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. “So you’re...”

Teach looked over to the little cutie, grinning when he saw he had the boys full attention. 

Luffy took steps towards Teach and Crocodile tried to grab him but he could barely move. He only managed to lift his hands slightly towards the infuriated boy. This was a fucking nightmare, one Crocodile actually had before.  _ Wake up,  _ Crocodile screamed at himself inside his head as his son walked up unafraid towards Crocodile's nightmare. 

“You’re...!” Luffy stopped in front of Teach, his shoulders hunched and his teeth bared. 

Teach grinned down at Luffy and Crocodile shuddered, fear growing in him. “Oh yeah, I never gave you my name,” Teach said and the familiarity in his tone made Crocodile want to throw up. Crocodile hated the way Teach roved his eyes over Luffy like he was a treat. “Long time no see, Straw Hat!” 

Teach looked like he was thoroughly enjoying every moment of this encounter. And he didn’t look willing to let Luffy pass without a fight. Crocodile recognized that look in Teach’s eye all too well. It was the same look he gave Crocodile  _ that  _ day. 

“You know Straw Hat, it should have been you. When I found out you took out that Warlord,” Teach paused to point to a strangely stricken looking Crocodile. “When I found out you did that, I knew by capturing you I could get his Warlord title. Don’t worry, I never planned to leave you down here, I always planned to come down here anyway!” Teach held up his arms as he laughed. “Fate saved you that day, but it still brought you here to me!” 

“There’s no coincidence in fate. That means...” Crocodile snapped his eyes to the gunman who had spoken and gulped. He recognized that voice and look. That was one of the men that once came after him. 

“Yeah! You’re so lucky!” A half dead drunk burped. Crocodile didn’t recognize him but he still made him shudder in disgust. 

“Our captain became the Warlord and made his name,” the man in a top hat said with a quick tap dance. Crocodile remembered him well and feared him greatly. This was the man with the ability to hypnotize! “But you’re definitely not useless now.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll let you pay respects at his grave!” Teach finished, still eating up Luffy shaking form. “Because soon he’ll be dead!” 

Crocodile jolted back into reality as Luffy slammed a fist into the ground, steam rolling off his skin and he roared in rage. Luffy was going to do something stupid and he was just standing around! What the fuck kind of father was he?! 

“LUFFY!” Crocodile yelled as Luffy pulled back a fist and punched with the speed of a bullet. 

Crocodile breath hitched as the hit landed and Teach fell back, rolling around in pain. 

“Captain!” Teach’s crew called. 

“I won’t let you hurt my family anymore!” Luffy snarled. “And I won’t let Ace die!” 

Teach got back up and Luffy leaped into the air before Crocodile could stop him, aiming to punch him again. 

More darkness swirled around Teach and his hand rose, turning completely black. “Vortex!” 

Crocodile saw the way Luffy was suddenly being pulled into Teach. Crocodile moved before he knew what he was thinking, only one thought in his mind.  _ This man would not touch his child!  _

Crocodile sprang forward, leaping into the air and grabbing Luffy. He turned mid air and used his back to shield Luffy from Teach’s touch. 

Fingers dug into his back and Crocodile gagged. Luffy struggled around Crocodile’s hold but Crocodile wasn’t letting him go. 

“Boss!” Daz and Bon Clay yelled in surprise. 

“Croc!” Jimbe gasped. 

Crocodile could feel his power seeping out of him, his body losing the ability to shift into sand. No, no, no! He couldn’t run. 

His breathing was coming harsher and the last thread of his sanity was only the boy he held protectively against his chest. 

“Now that’s unexpected,” Teach laughed as he tightened his hold on Crocodile’s back. “You were defeated by that boy, why protect him?” Teach chuckled softly and the sound of it almost broke Crocodile down completely. 

All he could taste was cherry and it made him gag harder. The urge to claw at his neck came back. It had been so long since he’d harmed himself because of  _ that  _ day. 

Crocodile was feeling his heart going faster each moment that Teach’s hand was touching his back. His skin felt raw and was burning from the touch. He might have lost his mind if Teach hadn’t punched his back, the force knocking Crocodile away. 

Crocodile went skidding across the floor, he held Luffy as tight as possible, keeping him from all harm. 

“Croco Boy!” Ivankov yelled as they came to a stop, rolling a few times. Crocodile grit his teeth and for a moment his arms loosened but that was enough for Luffy. 

“LEAVE MY SANDMAN ALONE!” Luffy screamed as he rushed forward with no regard for how easily he’d almost been beaten. 

Crocodile shifted into sand by instinct, briefly realizing it must have been Teach’s power that took away his own. He reformed in front of Luffy and grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and then placing himself in between Luffy and Teach. 

“Hey! Hey!” Luffy kept trying to get around him to charge at Teach like an enraged bull. Crocodile moved quickly, blocking his path each time Luffy tried to get around him. “LUFFY! Calm down!” Crocodile yelled, grabbing Luffy by the chin and forcing him to look up at him. “Come on, calm down. Where’s my good Brat, huh? Come on listen to Sandman, okay?” 

Luffy had a frustrated look in his eyes and he was wound so tight that Crocodile could practically see the coiling of his muscles. “But he’s the one that hurt Ace! And he hurt you too! I know he did! You used to have nightmares about him! I heard you!” Luffy cried, his voice somewhere between utter rage and deep sorrow. “I wanna kick his ass!” 

Crocodile was so focused on Luffy that he couldn’t take in the reactions just behind him but he could guess that Teach had realized exactly who he was and the rest of them did as well. 

“No!” Crocodile gasped and hooked Luffy around his torso to hold him still. He couldn’t let Luffy fight Teach, at least not right now. He wasn’t strong enough yet. And they had a time crunch. “Luffy, listen to me carefully,” Crocodile said in his most soothing tone. “We could fight him, if everyone here worked together we  _ maybe  _ could win, get our revenge...”

“Then let’s kick his ass!” 

“What about Ace?” Crocodile begged him to see reason. 

“Ace?” 

“Yes Lu, remember his execution is set for three. If we fight Teach we won’t get there in time,” Crocodile explained to Luffy slowly, seeing the gears turning in his head. “So what is it going to be, save Ace, or get revenge?” 

Luffy jutted out a lip, his eyes welling up in frustration. It didn’t take long for him to come to an answer. “...Ace. Let’s go get Ace.” 

Crocodile smiled shakily and pushed back his bangs, using his thumb to wipe away some dirt. “That’s my good Brat.” Crocodile ruffled his hair lovingly. “Let’s go get your brother, and then I’m not letting either of you out of my sight ever again.” 

Crocodile straightened up and turned, keeping himself between Teach and Luffy. Teach’s eyes were now focused on Crocodile anyway, and he did everything he could not to shrink into himself. No matter how much time had passed it was like he was still a kid panicking inside his little hide away on the Moby. 

He didn’t want to take his eyes off Teach, didn’t want to give him the opportunity but Crocodile forced his gaze on Jimbe and Ivankov anyway. “Let’s go.” 

With a hand on Luffy’s back Crocodile moved to walk past Teach, no matter the fear and panic, he was going to prove this man had no power over him. 

_ “Ilida,”  _ the solemn call made Crocodile freeze for a microsecond. Just like it had been 27 years ago, Teach was  _ testing  _ how much control he had over Crocodile after all these years. “So this is how you’ve been hiding from me.” Teach’s eyes looked over Crocodile slowly, then quickly over to Ivankov, then back. 

Crocodile turned, looking at Teach once again. Teach had haunted him for so long, so much so Crocodile even forced himself to forget him. Apparently not enough to not dream of it though, if he’d been having nightmares that even Luffy picked up on...

He’d been attacked, chased, stalked, and scarred by this man. 

But he also had his Devil Fruit because of him... and if he hadn’t left the Moby he would never have reconnected with Dragon and had Luffy... 

Teach was a bastard, but Crocodile realized in that split second that he truly didn’t hold any power over him anymore. Crocodile hadn’t just  _ survived  _ that attack that day, no he’d thrived! 

He built a crew that was loyal to him, he had three children and raised two into strong and open minded young men. He’d fallen in love... twice. Teach wasn’t the devil, because that gave him far too much credit. 

Crocodile straightened his posture and stood strong with a hand on Luffy’s back for some added strength. “I wasn’t trying very hard,” Crocodile hissed. “It’s not my fault you’re stupid.” 

Teach’s eyes twitched in irritation, seeing he no longer held Crocodile’s strings. “You really think I’m going to let either of you go? Especially after how long I’ve looked for you?” 

Crocodile scoffed, giving the man a disgusted look. He had to squeeze his hand on Luffy’s shoulder to keep him still, he wanted to attack again. “Teach, I only have three things to say to you,” Crocodile spat, his glare dark and near cutting. “First: I am no longer a scared and vulnerable 18 year old, you can’t control me, so don’t even bother.” Luffy reached his hand up and placed it over where he was squeezing his shoulder. The action gave Crocodile everything he needed. “Second: guessing by how you didn’t know I or  _ my son  _ was here, I’m assuming you have another reason for this break in. So just as I asked  _ my son _ what’s more important? Fighting  _ all of us _ to get to Luffy and myself, or whatever fucking reason you’re here for?” 

Crocodile smirked when the man actually looked conflicted, realizing he also had a time constraint and couldn’t afford a large brawl here and now. Crocodile took that as his que, he began to walk past the man, keeping Luffy at his side. 

Crocodile uncaringly glanced over his shoulder at the absolute scum of the earth. “And third:  _ my name is Crocodile.”  _

“Let’s go, Luffy.” With that Crocodile along with Luffy began to head up the stairs, the rest of their ragtag group following behind. 

  
  
  
  



	39. Oh Come My Way!

Luffy was so beyond pissed. Teach’s parting shot about the Sky Island and the One Piece was just the icing on the cake. And Luffy normally liked cake! 

After defeating the Minotaur again they had all quickly made it to level 3. Luffy stood by, silent and angry as Sandman moved to a quiet corner and gagged. He choked and tried to control his shaking for a few moments. No one bothered them, so Sandman could calm himself down without witnesses. 

Luffy didn’t like seeing his Sandman cry, didn’t like the way his back shuddered as he tried to keep his sobs silent. All he could do was hug him tightly on his back. 

Crocodile felt a warmth fill him, and his burning back ease as Luffy hugged him. Luffy took away the phantom touch of Teach’s hand on his back with his silent solemn hug. 

“I’ll kick his ass for you some day,” Luffy promised softly. 

Crocodile chuckled sadly and turned to pull Luffy into his arms. “My Good Brat,” Crocodile whispered. “But I’m the one that’s supposed to protect you.” 

Luffy huffed, having heard that a lot through his life. 

“Come on, let’s get the hell out of here,” Crocodile said, not liking having shown his son such a weak and vulnerable moment. He didn’t want Luffy to think of him that way. 

“Okay,” Luffy nodded as they headed up the charge once again. 

Unfortunately, and fortunately, it seemed Teach didn’t give Magellan much trouble. Which meant he was probably dead, good, but now Magellan was after them... bad. 

Well shit, he’d finally down a use for Teach, as cannon fodder. 

They made it through level 3 quickly, Ivankov staying behind in order to stall the furious Warden longer. 

After a minute the stairs themselves collapsed behind them and Crocodile spared a moment to worry about Ivankov. But they had to keep moving. Inazuma blocked off the exit after that, but then he wasn’t following them any more so Crocodile assumed he was helping out Ivankov. 

Level 2 was odd, most of the cells were already empty... strange but it was fine, they had enough manpower. 

Luffy wanted to go back for Ivankov to help against Magellan but Crocodile hadn’t forgotten Ivankov’s words about another fight with the man being Luffy’s end. Bon Clay, the wonderful man, managed to get Luffy to not do that. Which was a miracle in, and, of itself, normally nothing could dissuade Luffy once he got an idea. 

Seeing as the security was so strangely light this floor would be a breeze. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Buggy ran from the Demon Guards with tears in his eyes. He had been  _ this  _ close to escaping! But those bastards were all against him! 

He ran so hard with Mr. 3 at his side that he didn’t see the person right in front of him. He was knocked over when he ran into the guy and fell over. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Mr. 3 asked. 

Buggy angrily rubbed his nose and snarled up at the person, about to tell them what for! “You bastard! You wanna d-“ Only he immediately recognized that person... “-DILE?!” 

“B-B-B-BOSS?!” Mr. 3 yelled in horror, not having forgotten that his boss tried to kill him before they were all arrested. 

_ Boss?! CROCODILE WAS MR. 3’S OLD BOSS?!  _

Buggy short circuited as he looked up at his childhood crush once again. Yeah, he had liked Crocodile, so what?! He wasn’t into dudes and so never told him. He wasn’t going to tell a struggling trans man that he found him attractive as a girl. He wasn’t a monster! 

“Huh?” Crocodile looked down at two familiar faces. “Oh, it’s you. Mr. 3.” Crocodile was still pissed about the mix up with the report about Luffy being dead. He didn’t care if it was not his fault, he could have been able to handle one fucking mission! “What are you doing here, you useless trash?” 

_ Who the fuck released this guy?! He was a pain in the ass and for some reason had it in for him!  _ Mr. 3 lamented his fate with tears in his eyes. 

Crocodile glanced over to Buggy and smirked as much as he could after such an emotional moment. “Hey, Clown. Been awhile, I haven’t seen you since Loguetown.” 

Buggy stood slowly, sensing that Crocodile, at least, wasn’t pissed at him. “H-hey Croc, you’ve.. Uh... been good?” Buggy tried nervously. 

Crocodile shrugged. “Been here and there, prison sucked.” 

“C-captain Buggy!” One of the prisoners yelled out as he backed up from the scene just in front of him. Seems Luffy was still upset because he and Jimbe just took out the Demon Guards by themselves. “They KO’d the Demon Guards!” 

“WHAT?!” Buggy and Mr. 3 yelled in tandem. 

Crocodile chuckled. “What can you expect from my kid? He’s a wild card.” 

Buggy blinked, a stupid expression coming over his face as he looked to Straw Hat then back to Crocodile. 

_ “Lu-chan is the boss's child. That plan had been set up to fail so the boss could hype up Lu-chan!” _

Crocodile was Mr. 3 and 2’s boss...

“EHHH?!” Buggy screamed in surprise. Oh shit! He tried to kill Crocodile’s kid! He had mocked and deceived him! If that Brat told him anything Buggy was dead meat! Buggy had known Crocodile long enough to know he was very protective of what was his... he was so very dead. 

Oh, and there’s another Warlord too... Buggy should probably just ascend to heaven now, the world was obviously trying to give him a heart attack. 

“THAT'S YOUR KID?! YOU HAD A KID?!” Buggy turned to scream at Crocodile. 

Crocodile smirked again, glad that now he didn’t have to keep it a secret, it would all be revealed soon anyway. “That I did, you know him?” 

“Y-yeah... Um... you know he called me his friend and a nice guy, so please don’t kill me!” Buggy nervously babbled and begged. “Plus I helped you  _ that  _ one time, right? I got you your get away, remember?” 

Crocodile raised a brow and rolled his eyes.  _ Same old Buggy.  _ “Yeah yeah, I’m not gonna shank you. Calm down, Clown.” 

Crocodile walked past them to join Jimbe and Luffy. Buggy watched in befuddlement as Straw Hat grinned up at Crocodile and leaped at him, hugging the man without any fear. He gasped as Crocodile gave a rare genuine smile and hugged the kid back. 

Straw Hat looked over to them mid hug and smiled at them. “Good! You guys are okay!” The pure hearted boy said to them and both men felt their selfish hearts stabbed by the pure comment.  _ This was Crocodile’s kid?! How?! _ They could cry from the sheer stark contrast! 

“Holy shit,” Buggy muttered. 

“Wait, you know Crocodile?!” Mr. 3 snapped out of his guilt to ask Buggy. 

“Yeah,” Buggy said absentmindedly. “We were childhood friends, my captain and his dad used to-“ Buggy stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered something kinda important. 

Crocodile was the biological child of Whitebeard and if Straw Hat was Crocodile’s biological child... NO! 

“AHH!” Buggy screamed in horror, ripping out some of his hair. This realization would be the death of him and that was before he even factored in Ace! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jimbe found the Straw Hat boy more and more intriguing. He had proven to be smart by deciding to walk past Blackbeard despite his rage. 

Now he was proving to be more than trustworthy, willing to fight Magellan again just because his friends had been hurt. It was stupid but it was very... admirerable. He was a hard person not to like. 

“You nearly died fighting him!” Bon Clay yelled at the boy, trying to keep him from fighting the Warden. 

“But I’m alive now!” The boy growled. Jimbe could see the exasperation on Crocodile’s face when he said that. 

Jimbe had to hand it to Bon Clay; he was probably the largest force keeping the boy alive at this point, only beating out Crocodile by the sheer length of time he’d been doing the job. 

Jimbe made his way over to them. “Both of you, let’s get to the upper level!” Jimbe yelled urgently. The boy was not listening to him though. 

“Lu, he’s right. Ivankov is a beast, don’t discount him now!” Crocodile yelled. 

Still the boy didn’t snap out of it. 

“LUFFY-KUN!” That caught his attention. “Get to the main entrance quickly!” Jimbe finished, explaining the situation in cut and dry terms. 

They finally got Luffy to start running again and Crocodile moved closer to Jimbe as they ran. “Luffy-kun, huh?” 

“Shut up,” Jimbe growled. He’d definitely lost this bet, he couldn’t imagine learning anything about this boy that would ruin the image he was crafting around the boy. 

Crocodile suddenly gasped as he noticed a poisonous dragon heading right for Luffy. He jumped to cover him but he could already tell he was going to be too late. “NO! LUFFY!” 

Something rushed past them and then it hit. Chemically purple acidic poison exploded around them but it never hit Luffy. Crocodile looked over to see a wall protecting them. 

“Candle wall,” Mr. 3 said breathlessly

“San!” Luffy yelled gleefully and Crocodile just looked on with a rapidly changing view of Mr. 3. He saved his little boy, he’d be sure to thank him for it. 

Mr. 3 continued to pant and weaze from the exertion before explaining why he’d helped. “Your naiveness sickens me!” Mr. 3 stated. “Don’t think me letting my guard down means I want to be your friend!” Crocodile scoffed, looking over at Luffy, whose joy hadn’t wavered.  _ Good luck with that Mr. 3.  _ “Stupid! I just don’t want to owe you any more favors!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Leaving Luffy to fight with Mr. 3 was a hard decision, but the boy just seemed so sure that his idea would work. So Crocodile decided to trust his boy. He knew how Luffy fought, how he gathered information with every punch and hit, and since they had fought before Luffy might have a leg up. 

Still he pressed their foreheads together and made him promise to be careful. Luffy took promises very seriously and nodded in determination. 

Crocodile moved up to the sea level floor then, clearing out the rest of the guards along with Jimbe, Daz, and Bon Clay. 

“There are no more formidable enemies here!” Bon Clay yelled as he knocked out another guard. Daz scoffed at him and explained the problem with stealing a ship. Bon Clay gave him a sour look. “Y-you’ve got a point.” 

“And that's not the only problem we have!” Jimbe called as he joined the group. 

Crocodile sneered as Jimbe reminded him about the problem with the Marine controlled current and the Gates of Justice in their way to Marineford. Damn... what the hell were they going to do about that?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile didn’t feel good about the plan for dealing with the Gates of Justice. Mostly because Luffy was  _ not  _ going to like it... which was why he wasn’t going to tell him about it. 

Bon Clay wanted Ace to live, he wanted Luffy to get away, and he wanted no more tragedy to happen today. 

Luckily they’d identified the nearest hidden tunnel to the secret floor so if the man moved quickly he wouldn’t die. But still Luffy wasn’t going to like leaving him behind. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile was so pissed about having to leave one of his core crew behind that he didn’t even hesitate to jump on the broken door, Daz right behind him. 

He rolled his eyes when Buggy insisted upon being included. He just didn’t want to lose face with the prisoners he’d recruited and Crocodile couldn’t really fault him for the con he was accidentally pulling off. 

Or possibly he just wanted to stick with the strongest people and get as far away from Magellan as possible. Buggy had always been a bit of a coward, despite having a Devil Fruit that with the right imagination could be quite formidable. 

Whatever, they just needed to steal a ship, Buggy couldn’t possibly get in the way of that. 

Daz scoffed when Buggy began to freak out. Crocodile expected it at least but Daz didn’t know him. 

“Why did you even come with us?” He asked calmly. 

“Just leave him be, he’s like a cockroach.” Crocodile waved away Buggy’s panic before they were launched into the air and onto the Marine ship. 

Time to fight! 

* * *

Bon Clay was over the moon when Lu-chan came running around the corner only to freak out when the visage of all nightmare fuel came after them. 

“What the hell happened?!” Bon Clay yelled. 

“We made him mad!” Luffy yelled back. 

“THAT'S MAGELLAN?!” Bon Clay screamed. 

“Yeah! Did we get a ship?!” Luffy asked as he continued to run towards them. 

“I’m sorry! Not yet!” Bon Clay said in fear. This was it, if they didn’t get away Magellan would kill them. But the ship wasn’t here yet! 

Then a miracle happened! The floor blew in and an unmistakable form came bursting up. Ivankov! He was alright... kinda! 

“Ivan-chan?!” Luffy questioned in surprise. 

“You scared us!” The prisoners yelled. 

“I-it seems like I made it in time!” Ivankov said as if he wasn’t basically a broken husk with blood flowing from his mouth. Then he immediately passed out. 

“Ivan-san! Inazuma! You both are alive!” Bon Clay cheered tearfully. “I’m so glad!” 

“Ivan-sama!” The pervert prisoners cheered as well. 

From behind them all a man yelled, “Straw Hat! It’s Jimbe!” He tossed a mini Snail. Luffy caught it as he ran. 

Luffy looked at the Snail and picked up the call. “Luffy-kun, you got out?” Jimbe asked in surprise. 

“Yeah...” Luffy looked behind him to see the very mad Magellan on his tail. “But he’s still chasing us! And he’s real mad!” Luffy spoke into the Snail. “And we’re running out of places to run!” 

“Sorry! We got a ship, but...” Jimbe began to speak. 

“It’s gonna take us time to get there, Brat!” Sandman’s voice suddenly finished. 

Luffy heard some noise in the background like Jimbe was shoving Sandman away. 

“Don’t stop! Just jump into the water! Throw everyone off into the water as well!” Jimbe directed him. 

Luffy looked around as everyone freaked out about Sea Kings but he didn’t see the problem. Jimbe was trustworthy to Sandman so that meant he was good. And if he said jump then that’s what they were gonna do! 

“You can leave the rest up to me!” Jimbe promised. 

“Do as he says!” Luffy shouted, as he turned to stall Magellan just for a moment more so everyone could get out. 

And he would be getting out!

* * *

  
  
  


Jimbe and Crocodile had a discussion while waiting for the whale sharks to carry Luffy and everyone else over. Of course they already needed to move fast but with Bon Clay staying behind they'd have to move even faster. 

Luffy will want to turn around, so it was imperative that no one mentioned him until they were beyond the gates. 

Jimbe took the wheel as soon as everyone was on board and Crocodile didn’t stop Luffy from celebrating since it would keep him occupied for the time being. 

Luckily there was a lot to take his attention between finally being on the road to save Ace, Inazuma being down and needing medical, being cuddly with Crocodile again, and oohing and aahing over how cool he thought Jimbe was. 

Buggy took the chance to bolster his new reputation as a badass, Crocodile left it alone because Luffy didn’t seem to mind his credit being stolen. 

Even through the cannon fire of the other Marine ships Crocodile dreaded this moment. The Gates of Justice was before them and to the surprise of everyone that didn’t know; the doors opened. 

It took until the gates started closing again before Luffy realized Bon Clay wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Bon-chan?!” Luffy asked. 

Crocodile actually flinched. He looked to Luffy and knew this wouldn’t be easy. 

“Lu,” Crocodile stepped forward. “He... he stayed behind.”

“What are you talking about?!” Luffy narrowed his eyes and refused to believe him. “I was with him at the entrance a while ago!” Luffy yelled, before his expression fell. “He stayed alone at Impel Down?!” Luffy shook his head and grew angry again. “We made it this far at last! We’re almost there!” Crocodile’s heart broke as Luffy hiccuped, looking broken hearted as well. “It was only because of him we got out successfully! And we’re gonna go without him?!” Luffy shrieked, grabbing Crocodile’s shirt and trying to shake some sense into him. 

Crocodile pulled the boy into his arms and held him gently. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have time,” Crocodile whispered. 

“So we’re leaving him?!” Luffy screamed, struggling against the hug desperately. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Luffy.” Crocodile held him tighter. “He stayed, so we could get to Ace. He volunteered Luffy, I’m so sorry.” 

“But-!” 

“Shh,” Crocodile soothed him. “We don’t have any time, Bon Clay knew that. We have to focus on who we can save now. We can save Ace, Luffy.” 

Luffy fell limp, clutching Crocodile’s shirt like he would when upset as a child. 

Jimbe extended a hand over to Luffy and Crocodile slowly. “He’s right, Luffy-kun. Bon Clay-kun was very brave... here” he showed his hand, the mini Snail in his palm. “Say your goodbyes.” 

Crocodile kept a hand on Luffy’s shoulder as he called Bon Clay, saying thank you for his sacrifice. 

Crocodile didn’t cry but silently he thanked the man as well, thanked him for protecting his kid. For loving Luffy so much that even while in prison he risked his life for him, kept him safe until the bitter end. 

He was a good man, and Crocodile was damn proud Bon Clay had been on his crew. 

The gates soon closed and Luffy’s sobs made Crocodile shed a tear. 

  
  



	40. Golden Legacy

“It was obvious where we were heading,” Crocodile sighed as Buggy freaked out about going to join a literal war. “You’re just stupid.” 

Buggy began yelling at him but Crocodile ignored him. Luffy pouted at them and very amicably asked. “Why don’t you guys just get off then?” 

Crocodile chuckled, already knowing the two had no escape from where they were headed. Buggy always managed to survive whatever life threw at him and Mr. 3 was just as much of a cockroach, so they’d be fine as long as they kept their wits about them. They panicked too easy. 

The ringing of a Transponder Snail interrupted the freak out of the recently freed prisoners. 

“Who’s calling?” Someone asked. As a group, led by Luffy, they all headed towards the mast where a Transponder Snail station was set up. 

“Don’t you get it? This is a Marine ship!” Mr. 3 hissed. 

He made an excellent point, if they picked up that phone, they’d either hear some secret information being relayed to all ships, or the Marines knew they had the ship and were calling to threaten them. The latter most likely. 

“Why don’t we just pretend we’re not here?” Buggy said and Crocodile had to stifle a laugh. Not because he found Buggy charming, or anything, but because he knew exactly what was going to happen next. Luffy had answered enough of his business calls when he was little that Crocodile could accurately guess. 

Luffy opened the Snail station door and grabbed the receiver without a care. 

“Hello?” 

“HE PICKED IT UP!” Crocodile did laugh when everyone screamed in surprise. Really, people should just assume Luffy would do the craziest thing possible and stop being surprised already. 

“This is Marine HQ!” 

Luffy didn’t look concerned. “Oh, this is Luffy.” 

“Don’t give your name like that!” The group yelled and Crocodile gave a fond eye roll. 

“We know that the ship has been taken by escapees,” they stated over the Snail. Crocodile gave himself a pat on the back for calling it. “We received a report from the Fleet Escort Force at Impel Down,” they continued and Crocodile waited patiently for the threat. “We determined who the two main suspects of this great escape case were!” 

Crocodile perked up, ready for them to know whose child he was and why he was heading to Marineford. He was ready for them to reveal that he was one of the main suspects. 

“From the insider information before contact was lost.” Crocodile began to shake his leg in suspense. “The pirate Straw Hat Luffy,” they said and of course they’d mark Luffy, he was the one that began this. “And another pirate, Buggy the Clown!” 

The fuck?!

It only took a moment for Crocodile to realize that even with this war about to start the World Government was still hyper focused on Gol D. Roger. They must have found out... this Crocodile was going to be upset about it. 

“Captain Buggy is the main suspect although there are Warlords here?!” Seriously! Buggy had done almost nothing the last twenty years, he hadn’t even left the weakest sea until recently! 

Crocodile didn’t think it was fair. 

“We thought you were just a nameless pirate.” He is! Why the hell should his past get him more hyped up than the people that actually did the work to break out?! “Buggy the Clown, I can’t believe that you were a member of the crew on the ship of Gold Roger, King of the Pirates!”

Crocodile knew it, the Government was still so fixated on Roger. It was why they were willing to execute a goddamn child! 

“HOW’D THEY KNOW THAT?!” Buggy screamed and Crocodile scoffed. It was the Marines, can’t be surprised by the information they hold. 

“We also know that you’re a sworn brother of Red Haired Shanks, one of the Four Emperors!” Crocodile tried to block out all the surprise and shock the others were showing, just decided to pretend it didn’t bug him that Buggy of all people was getting the credit still. “How could someone like this have laid low until now, without raising any alarms?!” At the very least Buggy didn’t seem thrilled that the knowledge was out in the open now. “But now, you’ve made yourself known!” 

“Um, Uh! Well...” Buggy weakly tried to argue, realizing how big the target on his head was growing. 

“We can’t clearly see your connection with Fire Fist Ace, but we’re sure that your goal is the same as Straw Hat Luffy’s! Ace’s rescue!” 

Crocodile scoffed,  _ if only they knew.  _

“Well... I don’t really...” Crocodile sent him a warning glare and Buggy shut his trap. 

“We know that you have Jimbe, Crocodile, Ivankov, and more than 200 ruffians who are also escapees on board.” 

When exactly was the threat going to come? So far they were just stating slightly misconstrued facts. If anything all these prisoners and Buggy tagged along with them, not the other way around. 

“I warn you.”  _ here we go.  _ “As long as we don’t open the Gates of Justice you guys can’t get to Marineford, or even get out of the Tub Current! There is no sea for you all to get away to, or to live on!” They threatened vaguely that eventually they’d enter the Tub Current to arrest them all again. 

Crocodile wasn’t worried, they’d figure something out. 

“Better make yourselves comfortable! That’s it.” 

They were about to hang up when Luffy’s non-existent patience ended. 

“Hey wait!” Crocodile raised a brow, interested in what Luffy wanted to say. He took a large breath and yelled into the receiver, “I'M GONNA RESCUE ACE AT ANY COST!” Crocodile smirked, that’s his boy! “Wash your potatoes and be ready for us!” 

Crocodile slapped a hand over his face in exasperation. “Lu, It’s ‘watch your back,’” Crocodile amended over the confused murmuring. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Luffy pouted as he slammed the phone down. 

“Just trust me,” Crocodile sighed. Bless Makino and everything she did but he really should have gotten a real teacher for this boy. 

Afterwards Crocodile relaxed back on the cannon he was sitting on, idly listening to the group discuss the information that had been revealed. 

He choked and laughed as Ivankov dismissed Buggy’s pedigree by saying ‘every ship had at least one blemish’. 

“To be fair Buggy, I wouldn’t have had Luffy if you hadn’t helped me out,” Crocodile eased the upset man. “You are the one that gave me my escape route. So you weren’t all bad.” 

Buggy blinked and his jaw dropped as he realized he had a hand in bringing Luffy into existence, as loose as it was. 

Crocodile grinned maliciously when Buggy began bemoaning the fact, exactly as Crocodile expected. 

Ivankov hummed, taking that information in with a serious look. 

“Now that I think about it, the old Vice Captain guy asked about you,” Luffy mumbled. 

Crocodile snapped his head up to look at Luffy. When the hell did he meet Rayleigh?! 

“Huh? The Vice Captain?” Buggy got over his surprise to look over to Luffy. 

“The old man called Rayleigh, I bet you know him,” Luffy shrugged, not seeming to care about the serious name dropping he was doing. He probably didn’t even fully understand it. 

“What?! You’ve seen Ray-san?!” Buggy yelled Crocodile’s exact thoughts. He’d always liked Rayleigh, he’d been very kind and had even tried to get Whitebeard to see sense a few times. He’d been a kind man. “I miss Vice Captain! Where’d you see him?!” 

“They’re talking about Dark King Rayleigh! What a conversation!” A few prisoners yelled. Crocodile shook his head, he was so over being around the normal and unextraordinary. They reacted to every little thing! 

Luffy and Buggy’s conversation was cut short by the prisoners yet again hyping up Buggy like he was the prodigal son. Crocodile toned out after that, no longer seeing anything interesting going on. 

He perked back up when the mood changed and the prisoners began trying to steal the ship from them, a few even surrounded Luffy. If he wasn’t sure Luffy could take them all with his hands tied together behind his back, Crocodile would kill them all for even daring! 

“Buggy, I could take you at 12, I can take you now,” Crocodile sighed as the prisoners all began to chant for Buggy to take him, Ivankov, Luffy, and Jimbe down. 

Buggy froze for a second before he realized whatever plan was forming in his head could only bring him greater glory if he was a part of this war. 

At least now he was on board with going to Marineford, even if it was to try and kill Whitebeard. Of all the threats that were going to be there, Buggy didn’t even classify anyway. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy was sat solemnly on the front cannons of the stolen Marine ship. Crocodile never wanted, or expected to see his son in this state. Quiet and thoughtful didn't fit Luffy, or maybe Crocodile just hurt seeing him not smiling and happy. 

“You should sleep, Luffy-kun,” Jimbe said, walking over to where Luffy sat, staring at the vivre card in his palm. 

Luffy took longer than Crocodile was comfortable with to respond. “Yeah...” he muttered, not making a move to get up. 

Crocodile sighed, already knowing Luffy wasn’t going to be moving to get some sleep any time soon. 

He was sat close by but Luffy seemed to need a quiet moment and hadn’t disturbed him unlike Jimbe. Maybe he should be the one pushing Luffy to rest, yet he knew it would do nothing to actually get Luffy to rest. Crocodile was just glad he was sitting still and being calm now. 

“The war that we are about to get involved in is literally the decisive battle of our times!” Jimbe explained. He made a point, Luffy needed rest, this was going to be a hard battle. 

Jimbe sighed when Luffy said nothing, he turned and walked away, looking over to Crocodile and shrugged. Crocodile sighed and stood, making his way up the front cannons to sit behind Luffy. 

“I bet you sit here on your own ship as well,” Crocodile spoke absentmindedly. “You always liked this spot, from the moment you were on your first ship you loved being able to see where you were going. My little adventurer,” Crocodile chuckled, idly running his fingers through Luffy’s hair and working out some tangles. 

“Do you remember those little trips around the island I took you on?” 

Luffy glanced up at Crocodile, his expression subdued. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk about those?” 

“Only because we didn’t want your grandpa to know, he would have been mad at me,” Crocodile smiled. 

“I liked those trips, I like sailing,” Luffy whispered, leaning back into Crocodile's chest. He thought back to the first of those trips where Sabo and Ace came too. And then the trips after when it was just him and Ace. They never went far from the island, only that time to meet Whitebeard, but it was always fun. 

“You always were adamant that you wanted to sit right here, drove your brothers crazy with worry, not to mention me as well,” Crocodile smiled, thinking of times gone by. Sitting like this it felt like no time at all had passed. 

Luffy smiled softly as well, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Crocodile asked. 

“What happened?” Luffy asked, looking to his left like he did when he was hiding something. 

“Come on Lu, you know you can’t hide anything from me,” Crocodile tutted, using his sleeve to wipe away blood and dirt on Luffy’s arms. “This isn’t my first rodeo, your crews not here and I know something had to have happened. Tell me?” Crocodile pushed gently. 

Luffy looked down, pulling his knees in tighter. “The bear guy... one second my crew was there and then... they were g-gone and then I was flying in the air and somewhere else...” Luffy explained to the best of his ability. 

Crocodile got the gist anyway, he had experience translating Luffy’s stories. 

“Kuma,” Crocodile nodded. That at least meant they were all alive. What the hell was Dragon doing if he sent his lackey to split up Luffy's crew? Did he not know Luffy’s phobia of separation and being alone?! Fucking bastard was doing things again without anyone’s consent! 

Crocodile sighed harshly and nuzzled Luffy’s hair with his forehead. “Don’t worry yourself sick, they are definitely alive. Kuma works for your dad, he didn’t kill them.” 

Luffy, ever the simple boy, didn’t gap or gasp. He just nodded softly, taking in the information. “He does? Good... I wanna see them soon...”

“I know,” Crocodile soothed. “I promise Luffy, once we get Ace, we will go find them. Wherever they are, we will find them.” Crocodile and Luffy sat in silence for a while after that, Luffy not sleeping but definitely resting his eyes as he relaxed into Crocodile’s embrace. “You should sleep,” Crocodile broached the subject. 

“I know,” Luffy pouted. His mind went back to when he was recovering from poison and the woman he saw in the light. His grandma... “Ne, Sandman?” 

Crocodile curiously looked down at Luffy, sensing the shift in Luffy’s focus and mood. 

“Yes?”

“When I was getting better... I saw a light,” Luffy said, not really knowing what he saw either. 

Crocodile froze, his breath abandoning him. A light? Ha-had his baby died?!

“A lig-light?” Crocodile asked, his voice cracking. 

“And she wanted me to tell you something,” Luffy continued like Crocodile hadn’t spoken. 

Crocodile gulped. “She?” Who was Luffy talking about?! 

“She said to say she’s proud of you,” Luffy finished going back to relaxing against him. 

“Lu,” Crocodile took his chin and tipped his head back so they were looking eye to eye. “Who was she?” Crocodile asked seriously. 

Luffy blinked owlishly at him and smiled brightly. “Grandma of course! She was really nice and looked just like you, so I knew immediately!” 

Crocodile let his hand fall, barely processing as Luffy cuddled into his arms and sighed in comfort. His mind was firing rapidly in all directions and Luffy had stolen his ability to breath. 

_ Mom... his mother.... _

Did she really go to Luffy? Did he really see her?!  _ Was she actually proud of him? _

Luffy snored lightly and Crocodile knew he’d probably never get an answer. 

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo sighed in boredom as he sat waiting for the show to begin. With Teach and Jimbe not in the room and Hancock refusing to join the group it was rather silent and tense. 

Normally Doflamingo would enjoy this. Moria looked pissed off at everyone, although they all knew it was because he had gotten his ass kicked by a kid. Kuma was never much fun, he was all strong and silent, keeping his secrets to himself. Although Doflamingo was curious about the debacle that happened in Sabaody. Maybe he could even ask if the other Warlord was his little Law! But the man was more closed off than normal. 

It hadn't passed his notice that apparently Law and Lu had picked up their ‘relationship’. The paper was still speculating on when and where the newest pirate generation's greatest love scandal had begun. Doflamingo was enjoying being one of the few people in the world that had that answer. 

But really? What the hell had happened to the angry child he once knew that was trying to kill the kid? 

He was curious about what happened. 

Beside him Mihawk was calmly sipping his drink. He was normally good for some conversation but today he was more quiet and somber. 

“May I come in?” A random nobody Marine called with a knock at the door. 

Doflamingo wasn't sure why he bothered with the polite question when he opened the door before they had a chance to answer. 

“Everybody, it’s time. We need you to come to the harbor with us.” The Marine stood perfectly straight as he spoke. Doflamingo was very much enjoying the hypocrisy of this entire situation. The ‘good’ Marines were going to execute a child in front of the whole world and the ‘evil’ pirates were going to try and save his life. However today ended, this decision will definitely change the world. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Smoker cast a somber glance in the directing of where Ace’s prison cell was. He only got a glimpse when he’d been brought in, but he hadn’t looked good. He’d looked beat to hell with tear streaked cheeks. 

He had never looked younger. 

“Why are you here?” Smoker came back to the moment and remembered where he was. He’d requested a meeting with one of the men who had trained him, the only man he could ask advice from without fear of being court martialed. 

“Garp,” Smoker gulped. It wasn’t a secret to any Marine that Garp played by his own rules and despite his strength was still a Vice Admiral... today Smoker needed to know why. “Why are you a Vice Admiral still?” 

Garp looked up at him suspiciously and more than a little annoyed. 

“Can this not wait?” Garp grouched. He was pretty stressed, for good reason, and didn’t need this from a subordinate at the moment. 

Smoker opened his mouth, but then shut it and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. He shut the door and walked confidently into the room and sat down without permission. 

“How do you do it?” Smoker asked, looking down at his hands. “How do you— anyone really, choose? Is it selfish to not want to-“ Smoker stopped himself but they both knew what he was thinking. He didn’t want to be involved in the death of a young man, a relatively innocent one at that... he’d kept an eye on Ace’s exploits, he knew Ace hadn’t ever hurt anyone. 

Garp considered the young officer, looking over the way his shoulders were hunched and his eyes had dark bags. 

“The Marines on a majority, I believe are good,” Garp began, being as straightforward as he could. “Most genuinely want to help people, keep these waters safe, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have bad eggs.” Garp put down his rice crackers that he’d been stress eating and faced the man. “The World Government is something entirely different. It’s run by a group I want nothing to do with, that’s why I’m not an Admiral. I like doing good work, but I won’t be on their leash.”

Smoker nodded, he knew from personal experience that the Five Elder Stars did things that were questionable. 

“How...” Smoker sighed again, feeling tired and much too stressed out. “How do you know what’s the good thing to do? When everything’s so confusing... how do you decide what orders to follow?” Smoker asked desperately. Garp disobeyed orders all the time, he had to have the answer. The man made Smoker, the ‘wild dog’ of the Marines, look tame. 

Garp sat back, looking Smoker in the eye when he raised his head. He knew this moment well. It was the moment a Marine either quit, or became like Garp. It was this moment that made Garp form a tentative alliance with Roger to take down a more dangerous threat. It was a crossroads of sorts, either one could live with the dark side of the Marines, or they left. 

“Every Marine carries their own idea of justice on their back, and it's up to each of us to weigh that justice against every situation we’re placed in,” Garp told him seriously. “Don’t try to be a good Marine, Chase, do your best to be a good person.” 

Smoker thought over those words and nodded, it was solid advice he supposed. But it still didn’t tell him what to do now. 

“And—“ Smoker gulped, not knowing exactly how to phase the insubordination that was about to leave his mouth. “And if my personal justice says something isn’t right? Even if it’s a direct order?” Smoker asked. 

Garp looked surprised for a bare half of a second. The man placed his elbows on the desk and leaned in close. “Then do the right thing,” he said, his voice low, almost secretive. He grabbed a rice cracker and bit off a chuck, never taking his eyes off Smoker. “Just don’t get caught.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace stared at the shoes placed at the threshold of his temporary cell. It was almost funny. 

The last week he’d been beaten and tormented in hell, not to mention the constant lecture from his Sandman, but now that he was going to be killed while the world watched, they wanted to give him back some dignity. 

Couldn't let the world see what monsters they all were, could they?

They kept chains on him like he was some type of demon, leading him up to his death. Ace had to wonder if these men ever thought about the people they killed, because someone else decided they weren’t good enough to live. Probably not. 

Ace decided to just live in his memories for the time being. Thinking about the good times with Luffy, Sabo, and Sandman. 

Everything was so peaceful just ten years ago... how things changed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I SEE IT!” Luffy called with a huge smile, after his nap he was definitely ready to fight again! “Hey! Jimbe! Sandman!” Luffy called over his shoulder. “I see the Gates of Justice already! That was fast!” 

“No, it wasn’t! If the wind was right, we could have gotten here faster,” Jimbe sighed. 

Crocodile patted him on the shoulder. “You’re quite the helmsman, you got us here faster than anyone else could have.” 

“Like I said it could have been faster!” Jimbe argued. 

“Cut yourself some slack,” Crocodile told him before stepping forward to stare up at the gates. “Now, what are we going to do about that?” 

* * *

  
  


“Hand me a Transponder Snail,” Sengoku ordered, standing next to the kneeling form of Fire Fist Ace. His hatred for the demon child seething from him, despite that he’d gotten the dubious consent from Garp to reveal everything. 

“Yes sir,” the guards stated. 

Ace himself knew exactly what kind of bullshit was about to go down. 

Doflamingo turned to look up at the execution ground, curious about the entertainment that was about to go down. This should be interesting. 

Sengoku took the Snail and stepped forward. “I have something to tell you all,” he began. 

Smoker glared up at the platform, wondering what kind of stunt Sengoku was making now. Was he finally going to learn why the death of a young man was so important?!

“Portgas D. Ace,” Sengoku said, remaining as calm as he could. “This is about the great significance of his death today.” 

Doflamingo giggled, he knew this would be good! Bring it on, what was so bad the Marines would kill an actual child? 

Smoker clenched his fist, waiting with baited breath. 

Garp laughed as Tsuru tried to comfort him, masking the pain and immense guilt he felt. “Women are very sweet at times like this, Tsuru-chan.” 

Sengoku took a deep breath and with dramatics he continued. “Ace, tell them the name of your father.”

Ace flinched, gritting his teeth in anger. 

_ “Dad!” Ace screamed to the man that had raised him. They may not be blood but he’d been everything Ace had ever dreamed a father might be.  _

Ace looked up at Sengoku and silently refused to play his game. He wouldn’t say what he wished because he only had one father. Fathers don’t just help create you, they raise you, love you, comfort you, and support you. To Ace, that could only be one person. 

“My father is,” Ace paused, glaring at the stone faced man and daring him to contradict his truth. “Sir Crocodile!” 

Doflamingo stumbled, his face going blank as his mind failed him suddenly.  _ What the fuck?  _ Fire Fist was too old to be Crocodile’s child, his child was Lu’s age. Or at least that’s what Crocodile told him all those years ago! 

Smoker nodded, he’d already known that. 

“No!” Sengoku denied. 

“Yes, he is!” Ace screamed. Sandman had said so, no matter what he  _ was  _ his  _ real kid!  _ “Crocodile is my only father!” 

“No!” Sengoku said again. “Crocodile may have adopted and raised you but we looked for you with wide eyes at  _ that _ time,” Sengoku explained, seeing the confusion on many Marines faces at the sudden inclusion of Crocodile in this announcement. 

“What?” Smoker growled. Crocodile had never mentioned adopting Ace back in that cell in Alabasta. Then who was Ace’s father then? What was so important?! 

Doflamingo was choking, the panic he suddenly felt not in the least surprising. This was no longer fun, this was not entertaining at all!  _ Crocodile was going to cry...  _ what the hell should he do? He couldn’t lose his Warlord status but if this was true, he had to do something! 

“Because we heard that there  _ might  _ be a child of  _ that man  _ on some island,” Sengoku continued. “All based on some reliable information. We checked all newborns, and preborn children, and their mothers, but we couldn’t find you!” 

* * *

  
  


Law sat forward as the announcement began, his eyes widened as pieces of a puzzle all seemed to come together. 

Doflamingo had known one thing definitively about Crocodile; the man loved children and Doflamingo could never figure out why. 

_ “My father is Sir Crocodile!”  _

This was why, he was a parent. And Law was willing to bet the Ace Lu mentioned was Fire Fist, finally Lu’s connection to Crocodile made sense. 

_ Lu was Crocodile’s child.  _

Well, holy shit. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“No wonder,” Sengoku continued. “Your mother risked her life to bear you. She used a trick that can be called a mother’s pride.” 

Smoker wanted to ring Sengoku’s neck. Could the man take any more dramatic pauses?! Smoker needed to know what side his justice fell on and he wouldn’t know until he knew the whole reason this was all happening! 

“That had misled us... Indeed, the whole world. On an island called Batelira in the South. Your mother, Portgas D. Rouge, did something that completely defied natural law...for the love of her child.” 

Ace grit his teeth, hating this man even speaking his sweet mother’s name. 

“She kept her baby inside her womb for 20 months!” Ace’s shoulder’s shook, shocked by how much they knew. 

Smoker gasped softly, that was impossible right? Wait... if Ace should have been born earlier, and if what he’d said about his dad back during their date was true... no fucking way. 

“And as soon as she gave birth to you, she lost all of her strength and passed away right there.” Ace clenched his fists, his muscles winding up tight. “A year and three months after the death of your father, the child was born with the blood of the world's most heinous man in his veins.”

_ “Whose blood runs through your veins says nothing about you, who you are is not determined by who gave you life.”  _

Ace kept those words close to his heart as he tried to breath through the panic. Those were some of the first words his Sandman, his true father, ever said to him. And at this moment he needed them more than anything. 

“That was you!” Sengoku accused with hatred in his voice. “You know it, surely?” 

Garp looked down, remembering the day he promised to look after that boy. He felt like such a failure. 

“Your father is...”  _ DON'T YOU SAY IT!  _ Ace roared in his head. His nails dug into his palm making his skin split and bleed. “The King of Pirates, Gold Roger!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law buried his head in his hands. He fucking hated being so right. 

_ Lu had connections that made no sense, Law wouldn’t be surprised if the boy was also connected to Gold Roger.  _

He wasn’t surprised at all, of course he had a connection to Gold Roger. Everything about Lu was insane and made no sense. He was the embodiment of chaos and Law wasn’t ashamed to say he still wanted to be mixed up in that chaos. 

Law watched on, still waiting and ready for the moment to join this era ending event. 

The world was about to change. 

  
  



	41. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART!

All credit goes to my new friend Ace, link to their insta [here](https://www.instagram.com/aceoart/)


	42. The Battle Begins

Smoker's eyes narrowed in utter disgust. It finally all made sense. Ace, a young man who had never harmed an innocent soul, had been marked for death before he had even broken a law. 

That was sick, that wasn’t cause for someone’s death. This definitely wasn’t justice! 

And he wasn’t going to defend it... now just to figure out how to help the rescue efforts, that was sure to show soon, without getting caught. 

Doflamingo had to physically force himself to calm down. Crocodile had been raising Gold Roger’s kid! The shock had certainly winded him. 

“His biological son, alive!” Gecko gasped with a laugh. “This must be a miracle!” Doflamingo shot him a dirty look since he was probably already thinking about a plan to steal the corpse. If Doflamingo had any say in it, there would be no corpse, Doflamingo would do everything in his power while maintaining his status. 

His plans required the title of Warlord still, but the Marines would win this war over his dead body! 

* * *

  
  
  


“No!” Ace screamed when Sengoku suggested that Whitebeard had been trying to make him the King. Grandpops wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t do that because he knew Ace didn’t want it, and he knew Luffy did. 

If anything Grandpops had been clearing the way for Luffy. 

“I never wanted that!” Ace yelled. 

“And you believed he cared about that?” Sengoku scoffed. “His protection of you made it harder for us to catch you! And he did that to make you be the King!” 

Ace gasped, his breathing thickening. His Grandpops, he’d known of course, in the back of his mind he’d always known. Grandpops had been protecting him all this time. But to have it told to him so bluntly took the wind out of his sails!

“That’s why it means a great deal to execute you here today,” Sengoku informed his troops, and the world, why this was necessary. “Even if it means risking an all-out war with Whitebeard!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It’s been awhile, Sengoku,” Whitebeard grinned as he came to a stop at the bow of his great ship. He’d learned many things since Ace left. He’d learned of Teach’s treachery, and what he’d done to his son... Whitebeard was itching for a fight. And a way to make it up to Crocodile and Ace for the mistakes of the past. “You better tell me that my beloved grandson is all right!” Whitebeard announced with a great swing of his naginata. 

There was a moment of silence, the confusion almost tangible from the Marines. It was common knowledge that he called his crew his son’s, but no one knew why he was calling Ace his grandson. But no one thought too hard about it, it could easily be explained away with the fact that Ace was so young and Whitebeard just  _ felt _ like calling his grandson instead. 

Whitebeard laughed as they collectively gulped like scared children that got caught bullying in the playground. 

Whitebeard was going to enjoy this, he still needed to take out his anger on something. And these Marines were perfect for some stress relief. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The luck and coincidence that opened the Gates of Justice had come and gone. Now past the Gates the real party was about to start and Ivankov needed to make sure both Crocodile and Luffy knew who else would definitely show up. 

“We made it through the Gate, but,” Ivankov began. “What I’m concerned about is whether the man who sired you two boys is here yet, or not.” 

Crocodile glanced up and gave the man a confused look. What the hell was he going on about now? 

“You two?” Luffy asked, Crocodile stepping closer at Ivankov’s urging. 

“I don’t think that Dragon would let them kill his own son,” Ivankov whispered to them and Crocodile had to take a step back in surprise. Did Ivankov think... that Dragon had other kids? Ace was only three years older, Dragon and Crocodile had been dating during the time.  _ Not that Ivankov knew that, he only came into the picture when Crocodile got pregnant.  _

Luffy’s shoulders eased and he sighed as he got what Ivankov was talking about. “Oh, my dad and Ace’s are not the same,” Luffy laughed. 

Ivankov pulled back with widened eyes, the announcement was like a slap to the face and he immediately looked at Crocodile in astonishment. Did Crocodile actually survive two pregnancies and never mention the first in the entire 10 months they spent together?! 

Crocodile held up his hand as if to silently tell him to stop thinking what he was thinking. As much as Crocodile loved his kids, he had no wish to have been the one to bore Ace. Pregnancy was fucking awful. 

“My dad is Dragon,” Luffy said matter-of-factly. “But Ace’s dad is Gold Roger.” 

Luffy looked so innocent with a cute smile on his face as he dropped a figurative bomb on them all. Luffy was an instrument of mental torture without any effort,  _ dear lord this child.  _

Ivankov was silent, jaw on the deck as he just stared at Luffy in wonder, awe, and horror. 

“He got a really cool father, but I never met him. ‘Sides we had Sandman, we didn’t need any other fathers anyway,” Luffy gave a cute giggle and Crocodile flushed. “Oh...” Luffy suddenly said. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

The screaming drowned out Crocodile’s sigh. It was a good thing Dragon never tried to get Luffy to be a revolutionary, he’d be a terrible spy. 

It was a wonder Luffy was so naturally honest when both his parents worked and dealt in secrets and hidden plans. 

One day Crocodile would figure out where the hell this kid came from. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Give me a second, Ace,” Whitebeard said, eyes not leaving Ace’s. His meaning was clear to the boy, he was coming and it was with a vengeance. 

“GRANDPOPS!” Ace screamed as Whitebeard thrust his blade into the wood of his ship and stooped down to hit the air with both fists, cracking the sound barrier and maybe even reality. 

The world seemed to pause, a rumbling steadily growing in the background. The water began to rise from unseen pressure, exploding violently and rising too high to be natural. 

Two giant waves began to take shape on either side of the Marineford bay. The show of power made the lot of Marines shake in their boots. 

Ace choked, trying to hold in the sounds of torment he was feeling at the appearance of his family. 

“Everybody!” Ace screamed at them. He just didn’t want to lose any of them, even if it meant dying himself. He just wanted everyone to stay alive for god’s sake! “I ignored your advice and took off! Why didn’t you just give up on me?!” Ace asked them all, scared he was going to lose the only family he’d ever had. Luffy was in unknown danger and Sandman was probably freaking out, they should go get them, not him! “I’m the one who caused all this!”  _ He was the one that put Luffy in danger! Everyone in danger!  _

“No,” Whitebeard immediately refuted the boy, refusing to let him shoulder this blame. “I’m the one that told you to go!” 

“What?” Ace breathed, mostly because he knew it wasn’t true. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he spotted all his uncles standing and gave him a look that said  _ ‘this is not your fault, and no matter what we will protect you anyway!’.  _

Ace almost began to cry when he spotted a healed Thatch standing strong with them.  _ He was okay.  _

Even so Ace wouldn’t let them take this for him! “That’s a lie! Cut it out and get out of here! You told me not to go, but I-” 

__ “I’m the one who told you to go!” Whitebeard interrupted with a tight smile. “Isn’t that right, Marco?” 

Marco smirked, placing a hand on his hip. “That’s what I heard, yoi.” Marco looked up at Ace, trying to tell him he’d be alright with just his eyes. “I’m sorry that we put you through so much, Ace.” 

Whitebeard let out a forced laugh, glancing at the video Transponder Snails stationed around. “Everybody in this world knows,” he began. 

“What will happen to someone who messes with,” Thatch continued. 

“Our family!” Marco finished. 

“We won’t let anybody who hurts you get away with it, Ace!” Whitebeard called to the young boy, his grandson. He wouldn’t fail this boy, or his son ever again! “Count on us! We will save you!” 

Ace was trembling as the allied ships, and the four Moby’s crews shouted out in support. He knew people cared about him, he did, but it was very different when he had the evidence right in front of his face. 

Doflamingo clenched a fist, eyes scanning over everything on the still setting battlefield; looking for an opportunity to help in the most inconspicuous way possible. 

“On this side, we Warlords; the Marines greatest powers, the three Admirals; and a hundred thousand elite soldiers!” Gecko reviewed with undisguised glee and bloodlust. Doflamingo sent him a very dirty look. At least when this was over Doflamingo would get to kill him, under orders of the Five Elder Stars. “On that side, there are the Whitebeard Pirates and more than 40 allied ships!” Doflamingo growled under his throat at how difficult this was going to be. “Now, how do you wanna do it, Whitebeard?!” 

Mihawk glanced at Doflamingo from the corner of his eye, tipping his head as he noticed the blonde wasn’t quite as excited as he thought the man would be. 

“You are rather subdued,” Mihawk said. 

Doflamingo shot him a dark look, trying to slip on his usual mask of uncaring and manic amusement. “Why so interested in me? Aren’t you just killing time?” Doflamingo asked him as casually as possible. 

Mihawk looked back at the boy on the platform that Doflamingo was trying hard not to stare at. “I apologize, I forgot you and Crocodile had been an item. This must be startling for you,” Mihawk said disingenuously. 

Doflamingo glared at him before turning to look back at the Whitebeard’s, ignoring the man. 

Boa gasped, looking at the blond. She had completely forgotten that Doflamingo had been after Crocodile all those years ago. Mostly because she hadn’t had a reason to care before recently. 

Depending on what that relationship ended up being, he could potentially be an issue.  _ Luffy... _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Damnit Pops!” Crocodile growled as the wind picked up and their ship was pushed back with the water. 

“We have to go forward!” Luffy grumbled and swung at the wind like that would possibly help. 

“You know it too, don’t you?” Jimbe asked Crocodile. This had to be a result of Whitebeard’s power. 

“Yeah,” Crocodile snapped with a snarl. “Pops is already fighting, and getting in our fucking way!” 

“You’re worse than him,” Jimbe huffed while indicating to Luffy who was pulling at Jimbe’s clothes now and whining at him to hurry up. 

“I resent that,” Crocodile spat. 

Jimbe rolled his eyes at them both and sighed. “Don’t worry you two, we will get there in time.” 

Crocodile nodded and focused instead on how cute and trusting his little Lu was. He didn’t even question the Fishman, just accepted his claim that they’d somehow make it. Oddly that eased Crocodile’s mind, when Luffy believed in something, it was a sure thing that it would turn out alright somehow. 

Buggy and Mr. 3 briefly came around and did their ridiculous song and dance, the freed prisoners finding a way to worship the ground Buggy walked on even when he was napping. 

Finally the tide picked up, the ship speeding forward and Crocodile figured it was inevitable. If his dad's power was to blame then he should have seen this coming. 

It’s why he wasn’t surprised when a tidal wave began to chase their ship. 

_ God fucking damnit, Pops. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It’s a tsunami!” The Marines screamed and panicked as they saw the great power of Whitebeard. Even if Doflamingo was having a bit of a crisis he was still enthralled by the sheer power of such a legendary monster. People were fools to underestimate him just because of his age. Whitebeard wouldn’t have managed to stay at the top of the pirate world if his power had dipped at all after all these years. 

Then of course one of the world's new monsters made his move. Aokiji leaped from his throne and froze the two waves solid. 

Whitebeard didn’t seem very concerned, even calling the man a ‘young squirt’. Doflamingo guessed that everyone seemed like a kid when someone got to such an age. 

Whitebeard used his power to knock Aokiji out of the air and toward the bay waters. For a moment Doflamingo thought he might die but when he hit the water he immediately froze it, then continued freezing the water until the entire bay was frozen. 

When the cannon fire began everyone knew the real battle was finally starting. 

Smoker narrowed his eyes at Kuzan, seeing the Whitebeard’s using the ice as a foothold made Smoker suspicious of the Admiral. The two had been friends a long time and Smoker could tell something was up with the man... had he been helping the pirates just a bit there? Giving them an equal playing field, or was he cutting off their escape?

Smoker shook the thought away, focusing on his half cooked plan. It was fool hardy definitely but it was the best Smoker could do in this situation. 

He charged into battle, ‘accidentally’ getting in the way of other Marines, and purposely letting pirates get past him by not fighting at his fullest. 

A few of the pirates gave him odd looks but didn’t question their ‘lucky break’. His only exception was if anyone attacked Tashigi, he couldn’t allow her to get hurt. 

Doflamingo glanced over when Mihawk stepped up like he was going to fight. He fidgeted slightly, nervous by the idea of the man actually helping out on this battle. 

“What? You going to fight? I would have thought this would all sicken you,” Doflamingo mocked, trying to pull his attention away from battle. Mihawk wasn’t exactly moral but on a normal day he’d side with Whitebeard’s reasoning for fighting over the Marines. 

Whitebeard’s cause was admirable, while the Marines were just operating on a vendetta. 

Mihawk didn’t take his eyes off Whitebeard. “I just want to figure out the true distance between us and that man who seems like he’s right in front of us.” So Mihawk was just curious, that was at least better than taking this mockery seriously. 

Smoker glovered as Dracule Mihawk joined the battle. That man was no joke, and could actually be a pain in Smoker’s fight for real justice. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law’s posture and expression remained calm as the battle raged on screen. His crew kept looking at him expectantly since the announcement of Crocodile’s connection with Fire Fist. 

They all knew he was waiting for a confirmation of Fire Fist and Lu’s relationship, even if at this point it was moot. They were slowly piecing it together as well, shock slowly overcoming them as the realization set in. 

If Lu showed up... would Crocodile as well? If Law was right then that man would certainly do everything in his power to be there. All Law really knew of Crocodile was that Doflamingo was obsessed with him and he truly cared about Lu. That had been strikingly obvious all those years ago. 

They watched the last two Admirals join the battle, and Law scoffed lightly when someone said it was like watching the end of the world. 

They had such cushy lives. The kind of lives where they never walked through their burning city, never had to hide in the dead bodies, fearing that any moment life would end. That was like watching the end of the world, not this. This didn’t even come close to how horrible the world could get. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“OARS!” Ace cried out as his friend wavered from the multiple attacks he’d taken while trying to save him. Ace hated seeing his friends and family suffering just because he’d been a screw up! 

Doflamingo glanced back at the boy, seeing the despair on his face. There were so many questions Doflamingo had for the boy. When had he met Crocodile? Why join Whitebeard when he could have joined Crocodile? Does he want a little sister and can he adopt him too?! 

Doflamingo looked back in time to see a ginormous fist coming down right at him. He was being attacked... huh... shouldn’t be too surprising considering he was in the middle of a war. 

Even though he was endeavoring to help the Whitebeard’s side, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to defend himself. 

It wasn’t like he gave a shit about the giant beast anyway, he wouldn’t feel bad about taking his foot. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo frowned as he spotted the tears in Ace’s eyes, crying out when the giant beast fell from Gecko’s final attack. The boy's tears made him feel like he’d done something wrong! 

His  _ family _ should never cry, and Ace was his family! It was perfect, Doflamingo would patch things up with Crocodile and then their beautiful little girl would get a big brother! Just a happy little family. But now Ace was upset, maybe just because this beast wasn’t a Whitebeard didn’t mean he wasn’t family to Ace? 

Damn, maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

Doflamingo couldn’t change that unfortunately and just decided to ignore it by focusing on Whitebeard going into a rage and defeating a giant Vice Admiral with one hand. Damn, that was impressive. 

“Climb Oars body and advance!” Whitebeard ordered. 

Doflamingo grinned and patted himself on the back. Seems he didn’t mess up  _ that  _ bad if the beast became a good foothold for the others because of where Doffy had made him fall. 

But of course all these Whitebeard’s and allies were attacking him now! Couldn't they see if they left him alone he could focus on inconspicuous helping them?! Stupid Whitebeard’s! 

Although, no matter how annoying the interference was Doflamingo couldn't help the gleeful laugh that shook his chest. He had asked the universe for a chance! A moment to prove to Crocodile that he could put their family first, that he truly loved him! Now that moment was here. 

“What’s so funny?” Doflamingo’s opponent asked. 

“What’s so funny?” Doflamingo asked back as he imagined Crocodile's face when he told him he made sure his adoptive son was okay, that he was safe thanks to him! “This feeling that I’m at the center of history! This place is the turning point now!” Doflamingo laughed in mirth. Finally Crocodile would love him back! And all he had to do was make sure the Whitebeard’s won this battle! 

“What are you talking about?!” His opponent roared, attacking him again. Doflamingo jumped away, still laughing. He raised a hand and stalled the man, puppeteering him. 

“What’s the matter?” Doflamingo grinned as the man’s body completely froze. “Don’t you want to save our little Ace, Commander?” 

“M-my body... what did you do, Doflamingo?!” 

Doflamingo giggled as pirates and Marines saw what he was doing and Doflamingo saw his chance to take out a few Marines without raising much suspicion. 

He forced the Commander to swing and slash at the group around him, hitting pirates and Marines alike. 

“Doflamingo! What are you doing?!” A few Marines yelled. 

Doflamingo just laughed, throwing up his arms. The battle was so chaotic that no one noticed that he made the Commander hit more Marines than pirates. 

“Pirates are evil and the Marines are just?” Doflamingo mocked the Marines, thinking of his brave little Crocodile in a cell, his silence his only way to protect his children. That felt more like justice to Doflamingo. “That has been rewritten many times in the past! Kids who don’t know what peace is have different values,” Doflamingo spoke as he thought about the amount of turmoil a child of Roger would feel. He’d have never felt safe, it was no wonder Crocodile took him in! “From kids who don’t have firsthand knowledge of war. The ones who end up on top will rewrite what’s right and what’s wrong!” Doflamingo looked across the battlefield at the pissed off face of Whitebeard. The man would definitely hold up this battle as a just cause in the end when he won. The Marines might have actually won if they hadn’t messed with Doflamingo’s family! “This place is the turning point! Justice will prevail? Of course it will! Because the winners claim justice!” 

Doflamingo laughed as he turned, walking through the battlefield and cutting down any Marines, whenever he could get away with it, as he did. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Garp couldn’t get that day out of his mind. The day he’d first held Ace, watching as he cried after his mother’s prompt death. 

_ “Don’t you dare pretend you didn’t hold that baby boy close and whisper promises to protect him!” _

And he had. He had held Ace close and thought to himself,  _ this is my first grandson and a second chance to raise a child right.  _ Now he wasn’t even with him, on what was most likely the worst day of his life. 

Garp was ashamed of himself. By staying off on the platform he’d been running away from the reality of it all. 

Garp decided to stop running away, decided he’d sit with his grandson and give him the comfort he deserved. No matter what any other Marine thought about it! 

Tears filled his eyes and his chest heaved.  _ What the hell was he supposed to do... Ace was family... _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile hopped off the ship when the giant wave they were on froze. He ran to the edge and looked down, seeing the battle raging beneath them. 

“Look down, you can see what's going on,” Crocodile called, his eyes searching for Ace and finding him. He was still alive, the relief was immediate. Looks like his Pops was fine too, that was good. 

The call giving up the Marines plan to kill Ace early pushed Crocodile, Jimbe, and Luffy to move faster, giving into Luffy’s half baked plan to just break the ice under them. 

And of course instead of going down the safe side, they fell straight down towards the battle. 

Of fucking course! 

Crocodile let his sand ease his fall, plucking Luffy from the air so he could protect him in the fall. 

“It’s all frozen down there!” Buggy screamed. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes but braced himself for the landing. He knew he’d be fine since he was sand. 

Doflamingo gasped in delight as he spotted his Crocodile falling from the sky like an avenging angel! 

The ship smashed into the ice and most of the prisoners somehow fell into the only part of the ice that was open and filled with water. Luffy’s luck was sometimes so powerful it rubbed off on others. 

Crocodile missed the water, Luffy held light in his arms. The others all fell into the water, Jimbe taking the job of fishing them out. 

“Ace!” Luffy yelled as he pushed out of Crocodile’s arms, stumbling around to look for him. 

“Over there Luffy,” Crocodile pointed over to the platform just out of sight.

Luffy stumbled up the wrecked ship and attacked Marines as he went. He climbed up to get to a good spot to see Ace, grinning as he did. They’d finally made it. 

“But we should probably go tell your Grandpops what we overheard first,” Crocodile tried in order to keep the boy from rocketing himself into more than he could handle. 

Luffy barely registered what Crocodile said as he took in a large breath and yelled, “ACE!”

Ace couldn’t believe his eyes. Luffy made it out of Impel Down and all the way here! He could get hurt! Why was he here?! “LUFFY!” 

“ACE!” Luffy put his fists up in victory. “I can see you finally!” Crocodile stepped up behind Luffy and gave the Marines a sneer while Luffy got into a battle ready stance. “Ace, we’re coming to rescue you!” 

Sengoku clenched his teeth and glovered down at Garp. “It’s your family again, Garp!” He yelled. 

“Luffy!” Garp screamed in horror. 

Doflamingo tilted his head as he watched the loving way Crocodile held and stuck close to Straw Hat. The way the boy screamed for Ace meant something too. 

Crocodile must have adopted him too! That called into question Garp’s involvement in this whole thing, and even Shanks. What the hell was this family?!

_ It was his though.  _ He’d accept anything and everything if it meant Crocodile and him could finally have the relationship he’d always wanted! 

Smoker suppressed a grin as he spotted Straw Hat and Crocodile together. Ace’s family was all here now, hope was building in Smokers chest. 

Sengoku narrowed his eyes at the former Warlord and glanced at Garp. “I’ll be revealing all, now's the time to say anything you wish to say.” 

Garp glared at his old friend and huffed. “My family made their choices, I know I can’t protect them anymore.” 

Crocodile looked around and spotted his father standing on the Moby. Crocodile scooped Luffy up and used his sand to fly them over. He almost laughed when the Whitebeard’s that didn’t know of his relation with the man panicked, and Marines said that he was ‘aiming’ for Whitebeard’s head. 

“Long time, no see, Pops,” Crocodile grinned as he set Luffy down next to the man. His voice low enough not to carry over the battlefield. 

Whitebeard grinned, looking over his son who must have worked hard to be here. He’d never felt more proud seeing his baby taking after him. His eyes moved to his grandson and took in how big he’d gotten since he’d last seen him. 

“So you came to save your brother as well, Luffy,” Whitebeard rumbled. 

“Yeah!” Luffy grinned at his Grandpops. 

“Do you know who you’re messing with?” Whitebeard asked. He wouldn’t allow his grandson to die, he needed to know this wouldn’t be easy. “A squirt like you will be dead meat!” 

Luffy growled, veins popping in his forehead. “Shut up! That’s not for you to decide! Stupid Dustman!” Luffy yelled, his old nickname for Whitebeard reappearing. “Listen up! I don’t care if we’re related,” Luffy yelled, not caring as a silent horror and shock came over the battlefield. “I'M THE ONE WHO WILL BE THE KING OF PIRATES!” 

Tense silence followed as Luffy and Whitebeard stared each other down until suddenly Whitebeard laughed, the rumble of it knocking frozen onlookers down. “Still so saucy you are!” He declared. 

“Wh-Whitebeard and Straw Hat are...?!” A Marine began, his knees shaking. 

“RELATED?!” Pirates and Marines alike screamed. 

Crocodile slapped a hand over his face as his father just continued to laugh, Luffy joining in. His fucking family was so ridiculous. 


	43. FANART

More Fanart send to me! Makes me so so happy! This one is a a picture Luffy drew for his Sandman! By Detective1412!


	44. Secrets Revealed And The Moments That Can Never Be Taken Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Detective for inspiring the first scene on this chapter!

_ Crocodile hummed softly as Luffy colored as his feet, his body half under his chair while he finished up some reports. It was a calm day, rain pitter pattering over the island. Makino hummed along with Crocodile, cleaning the bar calmly.  _

**_“Gather up all of the crew, it’s time to ship out Binks’ Brew,”_ ** _ Crocodile sang softly as he read over report, after report.  _

**_“And they all were idiots!”_ ** _ Luffy sang his own song, one he seemed to be making up as he colored a picture and kicked his feet happily. The little six year old had his tongue poking out as he concentrated.  _

_ Crocodile chuckled leaning over to look at the boy. Luffy smacked down his crayon a few more times and beamed, crawling out from under Crocodile’s chair.  _

_ “I drew you a picture!” Luffy exclaimed. Makino smiled and made her way over to see the drawing Luffy had colored.  _

_ “Oh?” Crocodile smiled as he plunked the boy up and sat him in the bar top.  _

_ “Mmhmm!” Luffy proudly showed off his picture, a self portrait of himself. The coloring was sloppy and the lines jittery but Crocodile loved it. “So you don’t forget me when you have to go again!” _

_ “Thank you Luffy, I love it,” Crocodile took the drawing, feeling his eyes well up just a bit. He ruffled the boy's messy black hair and tipped up his chin. “But you don’t have to worry about that. Like I could ever forget you.”  _

_ Makino smiled at them, complementing Luffy’s drawing before going back to cleaning.  _

_ Luffy smiled proudly before running off to find his Bananawani statue and began to play a game with some other toys he had.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Crocodile placed his coat over Luffy’s sleeping body and hummed softly when the fifteen year old almost woke up.  _

_ Luffy always loved his coat. Crocodile wasn’t sure why but it made him happy anyway.  _

_ “Gwood nig-t Sandman,” Luffy mumbled sleepily, cuddling deeper into the expensive fur of the coat. Crocodile wasn’t even upset to see Luffy drooling all over it.  _

_ “Good night Luffy,” Crocodile whispered, running his finger through his hair. “I love you,” he added after only a slight hesitation, leaning over to kiss his forehead.  _

_ He used to be such a big bad pirate, he used to be so cold and black hearted. People hurt him so he decided to hurt the world worse. But looking down at his little boy now, Crocodile wanted to make the world as bright as he is.  _

_ For his kids he’d do anything.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Whitebeard thanked Crocodile and Luffy when they relayed that Ace’s execution had been moved up to after the Marines were ‘all set’ with something. 

Crocodile stepped forward and watched Luffy go sprinting into battle, making sure no one too powerful got close to Luffy. 

The Commanders that knew of Luffy, Crocodile, and Whitebeard connection immediately began backing the boy up, calling out to protect their nephew. 

Crocodile gasped as Kizaru aimed at Luffy but luckily Ivankov was paying attention and knocked Luffy away. 

“You okay, Straw-chan?!” He yelled. 

“Yeah! That was close, thanks!” 

“My only mission is to keep you safe for your dad!” Ivankov screamed at the easy going boy. 

Chaos began again as more attacks came toward Ivankov. Not to mention the permanenting confusion about the reveal of Luffy and Whitebeard’s familiar connection. 

“Who are you?!” A random pirate, not in the small circle of people that knew the truth, asked. 

“Luffy,” Luffy answered before rushing off, leaving them all even more confused. 

Ace flinched everytime Luffy got hurt, it tore his heart apart to see his happy little brother scrape and claw to advance. If he had just done as Sandman said then Luffy wouldn't be here. He’d be enjoying his adventure with his friends, causing havoc, and doing what Luffys do. 

Ace was here because of his own foolishness, Luffy didn’t have to suffer with him, it shouldn’t be his place. Ace only ever wanted to protect him, now he was in all sorts of danger, and it was all his fault!

“STAY AWAY LUFFY!” Ace screamed over the battlefield, hoping to at the very least get Luffy to go away before he got hurt. “I know you know it! We’re both pirates! We both sailed on the seas as we liked! I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURES!” Ace screamed at Luffy, who had stopped advancing to listen. “I have my own crew! I want you to keep your hands off them! A wimp like you wants to save me?! You think that I’ll allow you to do that?!” 

Crocodile sighed, shaking his head as Ace’s borderline suicidal self sacrificing nature reared its ugly head again. Couldn't Ace just accept his brother loved him and wanted to protect him already?

“It’s so humiliating!” Ace said, glaring down at Luffy who had begun advancing yet again, taking hits and seemingly barely managing to continue on. “Go back, Luffy! Why did you even come here?!” Ace was near crying, he just didn’t want Luffy to share his fate.  _ Why couldn’t he have just listened to Sandman?! This was all his fault!  _

Luffy grew furious, his eyebrows furrowed and he yelled, “I'M YOUR BROTHER!” He didn’t need any other reason to be here, to put his life on the line. Ace was his brother! 

The Marine soldiers all around gasped, astonished all around. 

Ace remembered the day they proclaimed each other brothers over three cups of sake. It was before they even knew Luffy was Sandman’s kid too... Ace promised to protect Luffy. 

“He’s a child of Rogers too?!”

“No the timing doesn't match up! Both of Ace's parents are dead and Straw Hat is younger!” 

“I don’t give a damn about the rules of pirates!” Luffy continued like he wasn’t causing extensive mental stress to everyone in the battle, not to mention everyone watching. 

“You hardhead!” Ace yelled at his brother. 

Doflamingo grinned, seeing the brotherly love between the two young pirates made him so happy! They would make excellent big brothers to little Sol! Once this was all over they could all go home together! 

All eyes went to Sengoku as he cleared his throat, bringing the Transponder Snail to his lips again. 

“It is true Straw Hat Luffy grew up with First Fist Ace as his step-brother, both raised by Crocodile in the East Blue. But Straw Hats lineage is no less horrendous,” Sengoku spoke to the world. 

Crocodile glared, seeing the way Garp hung his head. Looks like his secret was out...

“Let me tell you all a story, a story about a woman by the name of Ilida Newgate; the biological daughter of Whitebeard!” Sengoku spoke, his face set in rage. 

Doflamingo narrowed his eyes, his mind calling up the memory of Crocodile’s hesitation to tell him the mother of his lost child. If Luffy was that child, then this now named Ilida woman could be that mysterious mother, making Luffy’s relation with Whitebeard all make sense! But that would also mean that girl had been abused by Teach and had a child with  _ his  _ Crocodile! 

“Ilida was born more than 40 years ago in the second half of the Grandline, her father kept her existence a secret until, at the age of 18, she ran away. That was when we realized the threat of her existence!” Crocodile’s hand curled into a fist at the blatant misgendering. “The Marines tracked her for years as she popped up on islands running from her own father, even she knew that he was a monster!”

_ Well that’s just a plain lie! _ Crocodile made a sour face up at the platform. 

“We lost track of her 20 years ago at Roger’s execution, it had been the last sighting of her before she joined the Revolutionary Army and disappeared!” Sengoku narrowed his eyes on the figure of Crocodile standing next to Whitebeard. “Recently we uncovered what she had been doing for the last 20 years, she had a child and connected with Ivankov of the Revolutionary Army to change herself into a man, in order to hide what she had done!” 

Crocodile was grinding his teeth, ready for the moment everyone would know his history after years of staying hidden. He’d been brought into this world a secret, kept hidden his entire life. He met and loved a man who dealt in secrets and then dealt in them himself; from his kids, to his work, Crocodile had been a man forged from secrets his entire life. 

It was almost terrifying to have to all be revealed this way. It felt so vulnerable. 

“She had her child secretly moved to the East and in the meantime she made her own pirate crew and became powerful! She changed her name too, she went by the name-“

Crocodile’s eyes met sunglass covered eyes from across the battlefield and he panicked slightly. All those years of trying to keep the man from knowing anything about him... ruined. But did it really matter anymore? His kids were grown and could take care of themselves, and Crocodile actually kind of missed the pompous jerk. 

“CROCODILE! She masqueraded as a Warlord as she raised Roger’s child and her own!” 

Doflamingo eyes widened to a comical degree and his breath left him. His gaze snapped from Whitebeard to Crocodile rapidly, trying to spot any kind of resemblance. He didn’t see any aside from their fierce expression. 

_ Who was the mother? Crocodile was... _

“Her child was Monkey D. Luffy! And the father of Whitebeard's only real grandchild?” Sengoku charged on, making Whitebeard and Crocodile frown at the wording he used. “The leader of the Revolutionary Army; Monkey D. Dragon!” 

An audible gasp filled the air from pirates and Marines alike, many looking at Crocodile and trying to imagine him as a woman. 

Whitebeard picked up his naginata and spun it around with deadly ease and slammed it down to create a shockwave. “My son is a man!” He declared, his eyes spitting silent threats at Sengoku. “His name is Crocodile! And you  _ will not  _ misgender him!” 

Crocodile raised a brow and looked up at his father. “That’s a specific word Pops, I didn’t know you knew anything about transgenders.” 

“I may have done some reading after we reconnected, my son,” Whitebeard grinned at his son. “And I realize now how horrible I was to you by denying your true identity for so long.” 

“Thanks Pops,” Crocodile smiled up at his father. It had taken so long to get back to a place of trust with each other but Crocodile was glad he’d reconnected with the man. “That really means a lot to me.” 

“Of course, my son,” Whitebeard hummed before focusing back on the battle. 

The information was only beginning to sink in, chaos would ensue, like everything Luffy was involved in. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law had to rub his eyes and clean out his ears as his crew gapped at the screen and whispered and yelled furiously at each other. 

Law had to shake his head a few times to come back to his senses, he’d short circuited and his mind had totally blanked. 

Luffy announcing that he was in relation to Whitebeard hadn't been the most startling thing ever... Well that was a lie, it was a shock but it could have been distant so Law tried to not put too much stock in it. Then Sengoku had spoken again. 

At first Law had believed he was hearing the story of Luffy’s mother, well he was, but he didn’t think it was Crocodile’s story! He assumed Crocodile was the father, not the man who brought Luffy to term and birthed him! 

A lot suddenly made sense! Crocodile being so fiercely protective of the child he bore all those years ago was completely just and rightful. 

Luffy was the child of Crocodile and  _ fucking  _ Dragon?! Grandchild to  _ not only  _ Garp, but Whitebeard as well?! What the hell is this family? Who the fuck allowed this?! 

It was little wonder Luffy is so... Luffy, he’s the product of colliding worlds! The Marines greatest hero, the leader of the Revolutionary Army, an ex-Warlord, and one of the Four Emperors of the Sea! Not even bringing up the fact that his step brother was the son of the Pirate King! 

“Do you know what this means?!” Penguin asked breathlessly.

“What?” Bepo asked, still shaking as he internally freaked out. 

“Our captain is dating pirate royalty!” Penguin gasped. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Okay,” Crocodile sighed as he re-explained why it was important to not leave anywhere with someone they didn’t know for the tenth time. “Let’s try this again... if anyone tries to kidnap you, what do you do?”  _

_ “Scream and bite!” Luffy chirped.  _

_ “Stab them!” Ace smirked.  _

_ “Arson!” Sabo grinned.  _

_ Crocodile stared at them all, his eye twitching as the three boys giggled and grinned innocently at him. “....That works.” Crocodile rubbed a hand over his face and then continued, “Okay, and if that person says they will give you food if you go with them?” Crocodile asked, his eyes narrowing on his youngest child.  _

_ “Yay food!” Luffy cried and looked around like he was about to be fed.  _

_ “LUFFY NO!” Crocodile yelled as Ace and Sabo both bopped him on the head.  _

_ These children would be the death of him.  _

* * *

  
  


_ “Okay, eye on the target, alright?” Crocodile asked when he was done adjusting Sabo’s grip on the small throwing knife from the set Crocodile happened to have on his ship.  _

_ “Got it,” Sabo said as he gulped and threw his arm out, tossing the knife at the hand drawn target in their treehouse.  _

_ The knife clattered against the wood, bouncing off it and into a bunch of junk.  _

_ “I’m awful at this!” Sabo yelled in dismay.  _

_ “No, you’re a beginner,” Crocodile smiled, taking out another knife out and placing it gently in Sabo’s small hand. “Remember, every master was once an amateur. Even Gold Rogers was once an unskilled little kid.”  _

_ “So then what do I do?” Sabo frowned down at the knife.  _

_ “You work hard,” Crocodile smiled, adjusting Sabo’s grip on the knife again. “And you don’t give up, one day you’ll hit that target.”  _

_ Sabo looked back at the target and nodded, bringing his hand back to try again.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


The thunk of the knife sinking into the target made Sabo grin. He always loved that sound. He was a little miffed that he didn’t get to watch the war, considering it was such a huge event, but he had so much paperwork to fill out! 

He was overseeing five separate operations and with all the strong Marines away at the war it made all their bases vulnerable. The Revolutionary Army was far too active right now for anyone to just sit, eat popcorn, and watch the historic event. 

Sabo just hoped someone would come and give him the highlights soon. 

In the meantime Sabo took out his boredom on the poor wooden target, utilizing one of the odd skills he had from a life he couldn’t remember. 

Everytime he missed he could hear a voice in his head,  _ work hard, don’t give up.  _ It was a comforting sound, Sabo could only guess that he had pleasant memories with whoever taught him the skill. 

One day, Sabo hoped he’d meet that person again. Maybe get his memories back. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Luffy squealed in joy as he ran through the tall grass, trying to use his rubber powers to catch the green fireflies.  _

_ Ace and Sabo laughed as the youngest only managed to release the few fireflies he had already caught. Their own jars had much more than their little brother, and had already sat down against a tree to stare into the jars in wonder.  _

_ “Not fair!” Luffy pouted when he noticed his now empty jar. “I caught you all fair and square! Get back in the jar!” Luffy stomped a foot and held out the jar expectantly at the escaping bugs.  _

_ Crocodile chuckled and placed his hand on Luffy back.  _

_ “Lu, the bugs can’t understand you,” Crocodile explained to the wide eyed child. Luffy just pouted more at him, upset that he couldn’t just make the bugs go into the jar. “Here, let me help.”  _

_ Crocodile crouched down, putting a finger to his lips to instruct Luffy to be quiet. Together they snuck up on a perching firefly and Crocodile guided Luffy to quickly scoop the bug into the jar.  _

_ “I did it!” Luffy gasped, holding up the jar to gaze at the single glowing bug he’d caught.  _

_ “You did! That’s my boy,” Crocodile congratulated the small seven year old.  _

_ Luffy giggled and ran off to show his brothers. Crocodile watched with a soft expression as the three showed off their catches to each other.  _

_ “Did you all have fun today?” Crocodile asked as he sat down beside them.  _

_ “Yeah!” Luffy grinned brightly, clamoring up to sit himself in Crocodile’s lap, his jar still clutched to his chest. “You made us yummy food, and we got to spend all day, just us!” Luffy giggled with big energetic gestures.  _

_ Ace and Sabo nodded, also cuddling up close. It was his last day of his trip, and he’d wanted to make it special on a whim.  _

_ “It was so much fun,” Sabo agreed, yawning as his head lolled to the side and snuggled into Crocodile’s waist.  _

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever had that much fun,” Ace admitted, laying his head on Crocodile's other side.  _

_ All three tried to keep conversation going, but they were obviously getting really sleepy.  _

_ “It’s okay, I’ll be here in the morning,” Crocodile promised them.  _

_ “But it’s your last night,” Luffy pouted.  _

_ “And we want as much time as possible,” Sabo finished, his fingers clutching onto Crocodile's pant leg.  _

_ Crocodile smiled down at them. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back, I’ll always be back.”  _

_ Luffy rubbed his eyes and curled up tighter against Crocodile’s chest. “Just promise to come home soon, okay?”  _

_ “I promise,” Crocodile whispered as they all began to drift off. “I’ll always come home to you three.”  _

_ It had been so long since he had a real home, he never thought he’d have one again. He really didn’t want to leave, we wished he could just stay here, in this perfect moment; in his new home that he built for himself and his kids.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


The fiery burning hatred had been briefly rerouted when learning that little Lu was the product of Dragon the Revolutionary and Crocodile. No wonder the kid was so odd! 

But then he connected the dots... Teach had touched  _ his _ Crocodile, had scarred him, and then  _ fucking bragged _ about doing it! Doflamingo wasn't  _ just  _ going to play with his corpse, he was going to tear out his heart with his bare hands, cut off his hands, and mangle his dick! 

Doflamingo would make Teach suffer for an eternity, maybe send someone to show him how horrible being touched against one's will was! 

Doflamingo would avenge anything terrible that had happened to Crocodile! 

And that line of thinking brought Doflamingo around to Teach’s not so subtle hints about his interest for Straw Hat Luffy. It would be over Doflamingo's dead body if that man ever touched Luffy. He was a perfect piece of Crocodile, and Doflamingo would protect every piece of Crocodile! Even if that piece was all mixed up with another man. 

That was something Doflamingo could be jealous of later, when he wasn’t in the middle of a war. 

Smoker was having a very different revelation. He thought of the confusion he’d felt when Dragon of all people stopped him from capturing Straw Hat all the way back in Loguetown. It was probably why he chased the boy, besides his subconscious wish to see Ace again, he had wanted the answer to what happened that day. 

Now he knew, Dragon had protected his child that day. He didn’t know why, but he’d been expecting something far more nefarious...

All around the battlefield people reacted by either seeing the young man as some kind of prophesied child, or seething in hatred as they pegged him as the devil's own kin. 

Whitebeard grinned as his grandchild fought hard and strong, he more than anyone knew that his success had nothing to do with who reared him. That boy was a beast all his own, succeeding because of who he is inherently. He was so proud to call that boy family. 

“Marco, we can’t let that boy die,” Whitebeard said, mostly not needing to. Everyone knew Whitebeard would lay down his life for the kid, everyone else following in Whitebeard’s shadow. 

“Of course, can’t let my nephew die,” Marco grinned, eyes moving to Thatch. “You ready to back him up? Or you still injured, yoi?” 

“Don’t mock me, Birdie,” Thatch grinned, raising his weapon. 

“Then, let’s go.” 


	45. Frighting Powers

“Really, Sengoku?” Garp growled from where he sat cross legged next to Ace; a brow raised at his old  _ friend.  _ He’d known this man for most of his life, they'd been trained together as teenagers, they’d been assigned together, and they’d fought together for years; they’d even shared a few very lonely nights on particular peaceful voyages together. But never before had Garp been so disgusted in his old friend. 

He knew Sengoku himself had adopted a child, had loved that boy with all his heart and had broken down into pieces when all that had been left of him was a puddle of blood in the snow. 

The casual way he dismissed Crocodile’s adoption of Ace, and the exclusion of him as Whitebeard’s grandson made Garp sick. 

“What?” Sengoku looked down at him with a face as hard as stone. 

Garp’s glare hardened even further before he huffed and looked back to the battle. “Good thing little Roci is already gone,” Garp said snidely, refusing to look at his old friend. “He’d be beside himself finding out you don’t consider him your  _ real  _ son.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! I do consider him my-“

“Oh so, it’s only pirates families you invalidate?!” Garp snapped, cutting off the man. 

“Garp, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Sengoku spat, rubbing his forehead like Garp was the one making a fool of himself. 

“Gramps, what are you doing?” Ace hissed, his voice angry but his eyes filled with a slight awe. He never expected Garp to fight for their mosh posh family, considering he didn’t like most of the members. 

Both men ignored the young boy, continuing to stare heatedly at each other. 

“What the hell was with all that ‘she’ crap?!” Garp snarled. 

“That’s what  _ she  _ is!” Sengoku growled back. 

“No,  _ he isn't!”  _ Garp snapped, his voice hard and unforgiving. “That man is a dedicated and loving  _ father,  _ pirate or not people’s personal decisions on what pronouns used shouldn’t be up to anyone but  _ them.”  _ Garp continued with an angry hiss. “Once you start denying people their right to decide who they are, then you stop being a defender of justice!” 

Sengoku looked away, back to the battle before them. Both sides fought for what they believed was right. 

Garp turned back to the battle as well, silent fury still simmering in his gut. “Rocinante would be ashamed, his ‘kind’ father hating a child for the circumstances of his birth,” Garp scoffed, making a disgusted sound in his throat. “I guess he’s just lucky you didn’t slit his throat when you found him, get your revenge on the Celestial’s, and all that.” 

“I know the last few years have made you believe me some kind of unfeeling monster, Garp, but this has to be done.” Sengoku kept his face forward. His deep festering hatred for Roger and all those connected to him kept him from truly hearing Garp’s words, and kept him from seeing the young boy next to him as anything but a monster. “And if you talk to me like that again, I will find a way to punish you Garp, don’t forget that this is mostly your fault!” 

Garp just scoffed again, not taking Sengoku’s words seriously. The man always tried to bring him up on the laws and rules he broke. It had never worked before, it wouldn’t work now. 

* * *

  
  
  


Law clutched at the model ship in his pocket as he watched Luffy get tossed around like a dingy in a hurricane. “Let’s go,” he said as he got up. It was time to go support his  _ boyfriend.  _

His crew followed obediently behind him as Law obsessed about how odd it was to call Luffy his boyfriend, despite how true it was. 

He just hoped his last words to Luffy didn’t prove to be ironic. 

If anything Luffy needed to live, Law couldn’t lose him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace watched every battle that was happening in front of him. Friends and family put through the ringer all for his sake. They were all such fools, fighting and dying for his worthless life. 

“Such fools, Luffy... Sandman... Grandpops...” 

The shame of having to be rescued and for putting his family in this position was overbearing and all consuming. And at the same time he really didn’t want to die. The bubble of happiness sitting achingly in his gut was at war with the shame. 

Ace looked up in surprise when he heard a familiar voice cry out, he looked to the sound to see Smoker rushing towards his baby brother! 

Smoker charged the young boy, knowing that if Straw Hat got seriously injured Ace would be incredibly upset. He’d kick the boy's ass and then knock him back towards Whitebeard where he’ll be safer than he is now; clawing his way through the battlefield. 

“Ouch! Smokey!” Luffy growled up at the man who just knocked him in the face. 

“Straw Hat!” Smoker growled. 

Ivankov and Crocodile paused, turning to see Luffy facing someone he definitely couldn’t beat. “Straw Boy!” Ivankov yelled. 

“Shit, I wouldn’t have thought he’d actually fight for this!” Crocodile spat with a disgusted look on Smokers back. “I told him what I’d do if he broke Ace’s heart! Now I have to kill him!” 

Ivankov had to immediately turn and continue dealing with Kuma and Crocodile was still dealing with some Vice Admirals. Neither could run to Luffy’s rescue right at that moment, he’d just have to hold his own until one of them, or Jimbe who was dealing with Moria, got a chance to help. 

Smoker and Luffy’s battle was fierce, both showing off new strengths and tactics. There was a small bit of mutual respect between them, something rarely seen between pirates and Marines. 

Smoker ended the confrontation with a Sea Prism Stone tipped jitte to the throat. Smoker slammed him down to ice, about to tell him to back off so he could sneak the key to Ace’s cuffs to one of the Whitebeard’s; hopefully Marco the Phoenix. 

“Your power is not enough to beat me!” Smoker yelled at the boy as he held him down, trying to get him to realize that he didn’t belong here. This was above his power level. 

Smoker was breathing hard as he glared at the boy and he glared right on back, demanding him to get his jitte off. 

“You!” A hateful sneering voice yelled at Smoker and before he could even look up, he felt a heeled kick to the face. “Leave him alone!” 

Smoker allowed himself a brief moment to feel confused about how she managed to hit him before focusing on what the hell Boa was doing! Damn she looked pissed, she had never dropped her uncaring facade before...

“Hancock! What are you doing?! Are you gonna resign from The Warlords too?” Smoker didn’t mean for the slight bit of hopefulness to enter the voice. The less Warlords on the Marines side, the better. 

“SHUT UP!” She snarled. “I’m deafened by my own anger!” She raged, clenching her fists and looking at Smoker like he’d just killed her parents and kicked a puppy. “How could you hit and pin down my  _ beloved?!”  _

_....Wait, what? _

“I won’t let you survive! I have never felt this much anger before!” Boa continued while Smoker just stared blank faced, his eyes sometimes glancing at the still downed Straw Hat. Wasn’t he dating that other rookie, not this Warlord that’s almost twice his age?! “I’m gonna cut you up and feed you to the beasts!” 

_ What the fuck is happening?!  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo took pity on Emporio Ivankov, because he was  _ such  _ an amazing person and because the effeminate fellow had been taking such great care of his new son! 

“It’s no use talking to him, Emporio Ivankov, commander of the Revolutionary Army!” Doflamingo laughed and grinned at the man. He had been on the way to promise his Croccy the pleasure of slitting Teach’s throat as a wedding present, when he saw the pitiful display and decided to stop. 

“You...!” Ivankov narrowed his eyes at the pink clad Warlord. He was the one on Crocodile's mind these days, it had been obvious when they’d taken a moment to talk. Although Ivankov couldn’t fathom why, not when his boss; who could never do in Ivankov’s eyes, was still holding a flame for Crocodile. “What do you mean?! What’s wrong with him?!” 

“You’re a friend of Bartholomew Kuma, I suppose?” Doflamingo hummed. There really was no way to soften the blow, so Doflamingo was just going to say it. Wasn’t like he gave a shit about Emporio Ivankov anyway. “He was once called Tyrant Kuma, and now he is... dead.” 

Doflamingo continued on his way, planning his proposal in his head as he went. 

* * *

  
  


Jozu and Crocodile lined up to make a frontal attack together, it would be the first time the two had ever been to battle together. Jozu hadn’t been a Commander yet back when Crocodile ran away and Crocodile had never been allowed in battle with the Whitebeard’s before. 

They’d never really talked much, Crocodile had been such an introverted kid, which had only gotten worse with time and continuous rejection. 

It almost felt nice to rekindle that feeling of family that he’d had in small bursts during his childhood with the Whitebeard’s. It wasn’t perfect, and it might never be again, trust was a hard thing to rebuild once it got destroyed, but it was getting better. They were all a work in progress. 

“Get the tranny!” One Marine Vice Admiral yelled at his troops. “Not only is  _ she _ a crime against nature but  _ she’s  _ also the one to raise two devils children!” 

Jozu didn’t waste a second, half his body turned to diamond and he rammed into the Vice Admiral. “Talk to my little brother like that, you’ll face my wrath!” Juzo threatened the group harshly. 

Marines screamed as Jozu ran them down like a bulldozer, until he was suddenly moving faster and reacting to enemies he couldn’t have possibly seen. 

“Jozu, you okay?” Crocodile raised a brow at the man, many of the Whitebeard’s 3rd division seeing Juzo act so oddly and shared in his worry. That was when they all spotted something very pink standing on top of him. 

“Croccy!” Doflamingo put up his arms in undisguised glee. “Did you like the pool of blood?” Doflamingo asked, and Crocodile almost smiled. He still remembered his last visit to another floor of the prison; a loose promise that Crocodile could always call Doflamingo back, no questions. 

But Crocodile wasn’t calling him right now, he had shit to do, kids to save. “Doflamingo, mind your own business.” The pink bird man was kidding himself if he thought today was a day that Crocodile would even spare him a thought. 

“Croccy, I get it now! Calling you my Queen would have been insulting!” Doflamingo said with a laugh, looking like he’d gotten the answers to the universe. Was this really the time? His children were in danger and Doflamingo was focused on the wording of his offer?! “You’ll be my king, okay?!” 

Crocodile sighed under his breath, a much too fond roll of his eyes passing his face. “Doflamingo,” Crocodile growled softly. His brothers were looking between the two in an odd way and he really didn’t have time to explain the tangled web of feelings and issues he had with his  _ relationship  _ with Doflamingo. Crocodile hadn't really had much free time to really sort through it all; sure, he missed the goof, but that didn’t mean he was ready to fall into any clingy octopus arms. 

The man was basically screaming  _ ‘me me me! Look at me!’  _ Was he even needed for this? 

“Don’t be like that! Once we get our kids we can finally go home!” Doflamingo grinned. 

Crocodile's face fell and he felt a spark of anger. Ace and Luffy were  _ his  _ kids. They were grown adults now, barely even boys anymore and Crocodile didn’t appreciate anyone inviting themselves into their family. 

“Excuse me,  _ our  _ kids?!” Crocodile asked with a raised brow. 

Doflamingo grinned and chuckled. “As your future loving husband, I am more than willing to take on the responsibility of being their other father, of course!” 

“Doflamingo, those are  _ my  _ kids. I raised them, I kissed the boo boo’s, and I eased the heartaches. Whatever happens with us, not only do I not have the  _ fucking _ time right now, but they will still be  _ my  _ kids,” Crocodile told him very seriously. Ace and Luffy didn’t  _ need  _ another father, they already had a surplus of dads to sort through. And most of those in the surplus left a lot of unresolved trauma in his kids. They certainly didn’t need another dad to fuck up their minds. 

Doflamingo frowned, and then pouted. Crocodile knew the man’s desire to be a  _ ‘family man’  _ was almost all consuming but that didn’t mean their relationship entitled him to  _ his  _ family; not even if he pouted and threw a temper tantrum. 

“So, there’s still a line in the sand,” Doflamingo said with a frown and a few popping veins. 

“When it comes to my children there always will be,” Crocodile told him very seriously. 

“And here I thought prison changed you,” Doflamingo whined, upset that his Crocodile was still putting up a few walls. 

Crocodile sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.  _ He really didn’t have time for this!  _

“Crocodile?” Jozu and a few of his brothers asked, still looking between the two with raised eyebrows. 

“Please, not now,” Crocodile huffed at them. “I really can’t explain,” he raised his hand and vaguely waved at Doflamingo. “This, right now.” 

“Uh huh,” Juzo said, looking up as if trying to see Doflamingo who was still on top of him. “You’ve got some  _ interesting  _ tastes in men, little brother.” 

“Hey!” Crocodile snapped. “He’s an anomaly!” 

Doflamingo just pouted more, hating that he was now being ignored. This was definitely not going how Doflamingo had thought it would. 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy could barely think past the goal of getting to Ace, luckily people seemed to fly in from nowhere to take on anyone and everyone strong that got in his way. Jimbe took on Moria, someone Luffy didn’t really feel like he had anything to say to ever again. He’d already won against Moria before, he didn’t matter anymore as far as Luffy was concerned. 

Boa handled Smoker, who Luffy still wanted to fight with someday, but now wasn’t the time. 

Now the Sword Guy that Zoro wanted to fight was standing in his way. 

“Ow... Ouch! I got cut,” Luffy hissed as he found himself in a bunch of rubble after sliding over the ice. He’d barely managed to twist out of the way, escaping a fatal blow. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt! 

Luffy frowned, his mind trying to factor in how to get around the swordsman, rapidly ping ponging inside his skull. That was when Jimbe once again stepped between him and another Warlord. 

Crocodile whipped his head around at the distant cry of his little boy, spotting Hawkeye going after Luffy! Crocodile was launching across the battlefield without a care of the situation he was in,  _ screw Doflamingo his kid was in danger!  _ His heart was racing but then Jimbe was stepping in and Crocodile felt himself relax quickly. That man was really proving himself today. If today ended how Crocodile thought it might, he at least knew Jimbe was around to protect his family. 

“I won’t let you so much as touch Luffy-kun again!” Jimbe snarled seriously at Hawkeye. “Even if it means death!” 

Mihawk felt a burst of surprise that the Fishman would do so much for a boy he barely knew. “Why are you doing this?” He asked. 

Crocodile huffed. He obviously didn’t have kids, didn’t have any strong familiar bonds that made him want to die for someone. 

Crocodile raised a brow when Jimbe described Luffy as some kind of savior of the seas. He really didn’t appreciate people putting their expectations on his children. Although whatever got Jimbe to protect Luffy was fine, later Crocodile could tell him off for it but for now this worked. 

Crocodile felt another burst of terror when Jimbe got blown away.  _ Can’t fucking rely on anyone! Damnit!  _

Luffy was struggling when Mihawk took aim at him again. It took forever just to break out from all the rubble! And in that time Jimbe got blown away, plus only barely managing to dodge Mihawk... but that wasn't quite as important as Jimbe getting beaten. 

“Bastard!” Luffy snarled at the man who had hurt his new friend. He threw his rubbery hands back to engage in a fight. 

“Wait! Luffy!” Crocodile screamed, already knowing how this matchup would end. 

In a split second Luffy seemed to see the future, he knew exactly how his attack would end; with his arms chopped off. Luffy used every muscle in his back and shoulders to redirect his fists into the ice. 

Crocodile breathed a sigh of relief when Luffy stopped his attack. His kid might be reckless but, as he kept telling people, Luffy was incredibly smart and level-headed in a fight. 

Luffy had to act quick when Mihawk slashed at him, he dodged, keeping his feet grounded as he did. The slash was so powerful that it cut the huge wave of ice. 

Crocodile cursed under his breath, running as fast as he could but he was still too far away. He wasn’t exactly the best matchup for Mihawk either, he wasn’t a swordsman. Where the hell was Shanks when Crocodile needed him?! Redheaded annoyance only popped up when he wasn’t needed. 

Fuck, someone here had to have enough skill to hold off the swordsman, right?! He looked around desperately and then he spotted Buggy... an uncuttable man...  _ sorry Buggy.  _

Crocodile called a sandstorm in his hand and flung it at the clown, sending him right into Luffy and Mihawk's radius. 

Luffy’s mind was still rattling for a way to get past the swordsman when he heard it. “Don’t mind me! I’m here to save you!” Luffy grinned, shooting his arms up to grab Buggy just in time to use him as a human shield. 

Buggy was sliced clean through and he immediately turned his massive amount of aggression on Luffy. 

“WHAT THE HELL STRAW HAT?!” Buggy screamed in the boy's face, holding him by his vest. 

“What?” Luffy yelled back. “I’m not the one who cut you! Plus you just said, ‘Don’t mind me! I’m here to save you!’” He argued. 

Buggy became even more enraged. “How deluded is your hearing?!” 

Luffy ignored the clown, spotting Mihawk gearing up for another attack. He grabbed the clown by the jacket and held him up. “Gum-Gum Human Shield!” He yelled. 

“Stop it!” Buggy screamed. 

Luffy did not stop it. He tossed the clown in front of the swordsman. Buggy got cut to ribbons and put himself back together quickly, already yelling at the man. 

And then he embarrassed himself just as quickly.  _ Oh Buggy... _

“Thanks Buggy!” Luffy yelled as he ran past Mihawk. Crocodile growled when Mihawk turned and just continued attacking his child. 

“Marco!” Crocodile yelled. “Your nephew could use some assistance!” 

Marco looked up, taking in the situation Luffy was in and nodding. 

“Hey! Vista, Pops would be upset if we let one of our nephews die!” Marco yelled to the flowery swordsman. “Back him up!” 

“I got it! Those boys can count on me!” Vista grinned, running towards the swordsman Warlord. He wanted to fight this guy anyway, but protecting his cute nephew was always his first goal. 

Vista managed to block the man before he could attack Luffy again. 

Luffy crashed to the ground, and looked back to see Vista blocking Mihawk. Luffy huffed, catching his breath and springing back up. “That was close, thanks uncle Old Guy!” Luffy yelled, moving along towards Ace. 

Crocodile felt his stomach uncoil. Dear lord he did not like being in battle with his kids, this was the most stressful thing that had ever happened to him. And he’d had a very stressful life. 

Vista smirked, a fond look on his face as Luffy raced off. He didn’t hold it against the boy that he didn’t remember his name, they had only met once and it was years ago. 

Mihawk felt a shiver run down his spine as his sharp gaze fell on all those this young boy rallied to his side.  _ What a frightening power,  _ the ability to gavinate people to one's side... if that boy wasn’t stopped, he might just change the world. 

* * *

  
  


The reveal of the government's human weapons, Pacifista, enclosing the bay was the least of Crocodile’s problems. If the Marines were going to move up Ace’s execution time then Crocodile had to move fast. He had to trust that Luffy would be fine while he snuck through the battle to get close to Ace. 

If the Marines tried to execute his boy, then he would make sure he was in a place to stop it. 

Luffy had half the battlefield supporting him, and as much as it hurt, Crocodile couldn’t be the one supporting him at the moment. Even when an admiral focused his attention on his boy. 

His worries were eased when he noticed Izo and the other commanders back Luffy up. He knew they would but it was still nice to see. 

Crocodile smiled, his eyes almost unconsciously moved to his father. An odd feeling came over Crocodile when he noticed Squard had approached Whitebeard from behind... 

_ There was something about Squard that he was forgetting, something that could make the man do something irrational... _

Crocodile had a terrible feeling. Why was Squard there? Why wasn’t he fighting in the battle? 

Whitebeard didn’t seem concerned, but Crocodile felt his breath quicken slightly, feeling as if he knew what was about to happen despite having no idea why he felt like this. 

Crocodile’s breath left him as Squard’s scabbard clattered at his feet and the pink haired man turned on a dime. Suddenly Crocodile remembered exactly what he’d forgotten about Squard.  _ He hated Roger with a passion.  _

“NO!” Crocodile roared as the man stabbed his father through the chest. 

_ Did he... did he just kill my father? _

Tears prickled on the edges of Crocodile’s eyes and he was forced to remember all the things he hadn’t said to his father yet. For a moment he even thought he’d blacked out.

_ This had to be a nightmare.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than normal! I had a bit of writers block!


	46. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART!!!!

my wonderful new friend and reader Toast_er989 drew this and dubbed this piece ‘Parental Instinct’ 

Toast doesn’t have a insta but they did give permission to share their discord! Toast_er989#5338  
  


Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule, happy Hanukkah, or whatever you may celebrate! Love you all!


	47. Father, Grandfather, enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter guys! I meant to get this out yesterday but holy crap did this end up being wayyyyyyyy longer then I thought it would be! Here 31 pages of torment! Have fun!

_ “Come on, say Papa,” Edward Newgate cooed down at the pouting infant held snugly in one large hand. The small girl was so tiny Edward had trouble believing he had a part in creating her. She was so fragile and soft, he was afraid of breaking her. “Say Papa,” Edward tried again when the fussy child just made mumbled whining noises at him.  _

_ “Bah!” The girl scowled at him and babbled off nonsense.  _

_ Edward laughed, rocking the girl with a little more vigor than he probably should have. “What a little brat that woman left me,” Edward grinned, a little sad at the reminder of his lost love. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you forever Ilida. There is nothing in this world you could do that would make me stop loving you.”  _

_ His little bundle of joy and grumpy wiggling scrunched up her face and tears built up in her big brown eyes. She was so incredibly perfect in Edward’s eyes. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her, he wanted only good things for her.  _

_ He wanted family, love, and trust to always surround her. He’d do anything to give that to her.  _

Edward Newgate had lived a long and mostly fulfilling life. He’d gone out to sea to gain power and find a way to protect his home. He’d done that. He had wanted a family, and he’d found Sol, falling in love. 

He hadn’t ever thought he’d find someone who matched him on a level that she had. Everyday with her had been a blessing, more than he’d have ever guessed when he’d met her; her first introduction had been a blade to his throat after all! Such a spirited woman she had been. 

Then she had become pregnant, Edward Newgate had never felt such joy. Every month her stomach had swelled and they’d planned their life together. He was going to leave the Rocks crew, and finally begin his own. He and Sol were going to build a family based on love, trust, and loyalty, all for their child. 

Then she had died in childbirth, Edward didn’t for a moment blame the sweet crying babe that had been soberly placed into his arms, but he was almost entirely consumed by his grief. 

It had taken him awhile to pull himself back up after that, thanks in large part to the child that had his beautiful Sol’s deep brown eyes and snarky personality. 

He had built his crew; his family. Even without Sol, it had been perfect. 

Life had taken many turns for Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard; all in all he’d lived a good life. 

Whitebeard glanced down at Squard, the man was shaking slightly and had tears in his eyes. He had more hurt in his eyes than Whitebeard did, and he was the one with a sword through his chest. This was not the first time Whitebeard had been betrayed, he’d been a pirate a long time, not even Teach had been the first to betray him. 

Teach had been the first of his sons to betray him though. Whitebeard didn’t move or react when the sword was slowly removed. Squard had joined the small group of people that had betrayed him. 

Whitebeard was enraged... but not at Squard. 

Whitebeard could see very clearly the difference between Teach and Squard. One had betrayed him for greed, the other was still acting out of some type of loyalty. 

Whitebeard closed his eyes, trying to hold in the pain and anger he felt for whoever twisted his son's mind. 

_ Whitebeard laughed as he stepped on the beach and found his young 14 year old daughter and Marco sitting around a fire. The two had gone out flying using Marco’s phoenix powers and apparently gotten lost.  _

_ It was through good planning that Whitebeard made Ilida always carry a Vivre card. It definitely wasn’t over protective to make his child carry that card despite never letting her wander too far from the ship! Definitely not.  _

_ On the beach Ilida had constructed a shelter and a fire, hunted down a meal for the two of them too. He was so proud of his girl, she had clearly remembered all the survival lessons Whitebeard had put her through.  _

_ “Hey Pops,” Marco grinned sheepishly, knowing that he was in trouble for taking Ilida out flying during a storm.  _

_ “Ey’,” Ilida muttered, handing Marco his share of roast pig that she’d caught and cooked.  _

_ “Ilida, at least greet your father!” One of the crewmate’s, that had accompanied Whitebeard, yelled. It was true that his daughter had been acting even more introverted lately, she even seemed to be flinching when people said her name. It was beginning to concern Whitebeard.  _

_ Ilida flinched again at the sound of her name before huffing and ignoring the comment, biting into her roast pig.  _

Whitebeard had lived through so many experiences and he hadn’t always been able to see the reason behind others actions. But that was the nice thing about growing old, he’d gained more knowledge to see where things went wrong, and learned where he was able to do the right thing when those situations happened again. 

Marco came flying out of nowhere, shoving Squard down by the back of his neck. His enraged expression cut with pain. “Why did you do that?! Answer me, Squard!” 

Whitebeard resisted sighing as Marco had so quickly lost his cool. If life had taught him anything, it was that people are complex and subject to foolish decisions. 

“S-shut up! You guys made me do it!” Squard cried, looking conflicted. 

“What do you mean?! Do you know what you've done?!” Marco yelled at the man, seemingly close to killing him. 

Whitebeard groaned as the pain suddenly intensified, both the stab wound and the tumors in his lungs. He fell to one knee as his strength gave out for a flickering second. His breath came out harsh and he barely kept himself from falling over completely. 

“Pops! Don’t push yourself! Your health is...” Marco began but Whitebeard held up a hand, stopping his son from his worrying words. He wanted to hear why Squard had betrayed him before he passed his judgement, Marco was distracting him from that. 

“Stop perpetrating this farce, Whitebeard!” Squard yelled, seeing his opportunity to speak. “I know about your deal with the Marines!” He continued. 

Whitebeard hummed silently in his throat at those words. It would seem Sengoku wasn’t above physiological warfare. Obviously someone had whispered lies into Squard’s ear. Him making a deal with those fiends? Never. 

“You have their assurance that the Whitebeard’s and Ace will remain safe!” He accused. 

Whitebeard closed his eyes again as Squard turned to the shocked battlefield, addressing the allies whom he thought had been betrayed along with him. Repeating the lies he’d been told. 

“You never told me...” Squard panted, his anger rising as his eyes flicked up towards Ace. “That Ace was the son of that hateful Gold Roger!” He spat. 

Whitebeard should have seen this coming, but he thought Squard would be over this by now. He thought the man would be bigger than blaming a child for the sins of their father. 

“When you first found me, I was all alone,” Squard cried. “I despise Roger...” he shook, his reasoning appearing to be half the lies told to him and half his hatred for Roger. “AND YOU KNOW IT!” He screamed like the petulant child he was being, but he was still Whitebeard’s child... “So you should have told me that Ace was Roger’s son, and you want to make him the next King of the Pirates!” He spat, the words coming out like they sickened him. 

Whitebeard didn’t correct him that Ace wasn’t the grandson he wanted to become the King of Pirates. He did have plans for Ace, but he’d never force them on his grandson’s. He’d learned his lesson in that regard. 

“You’ve been betraying me all this time!” Squard continued on, making Whitebeard’s rage at the Marines grow with every word for harming his son’s trust in him. “I even befriended Ace! I must’ve looked so stupid! And then your dearest grandson got caught!” Squard spat, explaining what he believed the plan had been. 

“That was your deal with Sengoku, wasn’t it?!” Squard demanded. “We followed you here, sacrificing our lives to save Ace and help you, and this is what happens! In fact we’re the only ones who have been attacked by the Marines!” Squard narrowed his eyes, hatred boiling up inside him. The betrayal he felt towards Whitebeard was palatable and hurt the giant man worse than the stab wound. 

All his allies began to cry out, asking him to deny Squard’s claims but Whitebeard could see the plot now. Sengoku had played them all like a fiddle, he knew what Whitebeard’s first attack would be and planned to make it seem like the battlefield setup was conspired between them. Nothing he said would get back the dwindling trust of his allies. 

“It’s a miracle that I could stab you once,” Squard shook his head, not fully believing that he’d managed the attack. He seemed to ignore that he only was able to do it because Whitebeard had trusted him completely. “I’m prepared for it! Kill me!” Squard held his arms out, ready for death. 

Whitebeard sighed, straightening to spite the pain. He glanced around, seeing all his allied sons trapped and terrified. Their trust in him just kept dwindling more and more. There weren’t words that existed to recover from the twisted ideas planted in their heads during this desperate situation. 

Whitebeard looked back to Squard, the man still ready for his ultimate punishment. 

Whitebeard closed his eyes as the cries of his son’s filled his head and Marco began squabbling with Squard. Whitebeard himself wasn’t listening anymore. 

He’d made so many mistakes in this life. 

_ “P-pops?” Ilida’s soft voice pulled Whitebeard from his half drunken stupor. The Roger pirates had just left the island they had been staying on and his daughter had been... off.  _

_ He was surprised she even wanted to talk, after a recent battle the girl had seemed to ice over completely, most nights she didn’t even sleep in her own room. Try as they all might, no one could figure out where she was staying every night. She wouldn't even talk to Marco, the boy had always managed to at least get through to the girl. She and Marco had a bond, even though she had been systematically pulling away over the years.  _

_ Whitebeard turned to his daughter, seeing the way she resembled her mother so closely only made him more resolved to refer to her as a girl. She was the only thing he had of his dear Sol, he simply couldn’t see past that to understand her feelings.  _

_ Whitebeard was sure this would be another rehashing of their almost daily fight about her gender. He sighed, so sick of fighting with his own flesh and blood.  _

_ Why did she think she had to be a boy? Had he not given her enough love? Shown her that she was his precious treasure every single day? She didn’t need to be a boy to be a part of this family, why couldn’t she understand that? _

_ “Yes, Ilida?” Whitebeard asked, the clearing he was in had emptied out when she came with that look on her face that said their usual argument was going to start. So they were completely alone now.  _

_ Ilida flinched at the sound of her name, and seemingly grew angry before taking a deep breath and calming down.  _

_ “I-I need to talk to you about something,” Ilida said, her posture uncomfortable and even scared.  _

_ He tilted his head, concerned for her as she shook slightly.  _

_ “During the last battle... som-something happened...” she stuttered and refused to look at him. She seemed like she was ready to sprint at any moment, and if he was seeing right he believed there was fear in her eyes.  _

_ “Yes?” Whitebeard asked, putting down his drink as he sensed the seriousness of the issue.  _

_ “I-I... Shan-Shanks said I sh-should...” a few tears built up in her eyes and she stopped to swipe at them for a second. “Pops... you love me right? I-I'm not a bu-burden... right? You wouldn’t want someone to-“ she stopped, biting her lip in growing fear as she looked up at him.  _

_ “Ilida, of course I love you,” Whitebeard rumbled, confused about where this was coming from. Maybe their fights had shaken her trust in that fact, maybe this was their turning point, they could finally be close again if he reassured her. “I only want the best for you, my daughter, I know you don’t always understand my decisions but I promise they are all for your betterment and future.”  _

_ Whitebeard was smiling, trying to show her how genuinely he loved her but as he spoke her face had fallen. A look of pure terror came over her and she began to shake even more.  _

_ “So... i-it’s true...?” She whispered softly, her hands clutching at her chest like she was trying to protect herself.  _

_ Suddenly her fearful tears turned enraged, and her fists clenched. Despite her rage she looked utterly heartbroken.  _

_ “Fuck you!” She screamed, surprising Whitebeard by her out of nowhere ferocity. “You can’t just decide that for me! It’s my choice!” She screamed.  _

_ “Ilida!” Whitebeard stood, barely even noticing that he was holding his naginata. “That is no way to speak to me! I only want the best for you!”  _

_ “THAT IS NOT MY NAME!” She screamed. “Stop saying that! Don’t you get it?! I hate it! I hate it!” Ilida grabbed her long hair, ripping and pulling at it as she yowled hatefully.  _

_ “Stop this!” Whitebeard shouted at her, swinging his naginata in the air almost threateningly. “I’m sick of this attention seeking plot of yours! No matter what you say, you’re my daughter! You will do as I say!” _

_ “And if I don’t?!” She growled, stepping closer and lowering into a fighting stance. “You'll force me?! I refuse to be Teac-“ Whitebeard cut her off with a heavy slam of his Naginata that I unstabling her. He turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.  _

_ “Why are you like this? This isn’t how I raised you, I taught you to be a respectful person, if you want attention so bad you just had to ask for it! You are not lacking in family!” Whitebeard sighed angrily.  _

_ “Family?!” Ilida hissed at his turned back. “You think I’m still falling for your lies! You people have never been my family! They never cared, and you're the worst of them all!” She accused. “I’m your flesh and blood and you love them more than me! You accept them, but never me! You’re even willing to just give me to-“ _

_ “ENOUGH!” Whitebeard roared, turned quickly, his naginata swinging around with him.  _

_ It happened so fast, Ilida had been closer than he’d thought and his naginata had lowered in his shock over what she’d been saying.  _

_ Ilida screamed, raising a hand to protect her face. His sharp weapon sliced through the appendage like a warm knife through butter, the tip of his blade cutting a straight gash across her face.  _

_ Whitebeard gasped, his heart clenching as his baby girl, his darling daughter, fell to her knees; she howled in pain, her remaining hand clutching her face while her bloodied stump of an arm was pressed into her chest. Blood seeped down her white shirt, covering her in a quickly growing scarlet stain. Blood gurgled through her fingers holding her face, lines of dripping blood running down her wrist.  _

_ She kept screaming, the noise stabbing at Whitebeard’s ears and shattering his soul as she curled up like the small child she used to be.  _

_ “Oh god...” Whitebeard gasped, startling as he realized he needed to get her to one of the nurses. His baby was bleeding out! He stepped over her disembodied hand, reaching out for her. “I-Ilida!”  _

_ “DON'T TOUCH ME!” She shrieked, her eyes snapping up to look at Whitebeard like he was a stranger. “Get away from me!” She scrambled back on one hand, her face still bleeding profusely.  _

_ “Wait! Ilida!” Whitebeard tried to follow her but the fear and disdain in her eyes gave him pause, breaking his heart into dust.  _

_ “Save it! I hate you!” She shrieked at him, tears running down her face and mixing with the blood dripping down her chin.  _

_ She pushed herself up, stumbling as she turned and went sprinting off into the woods. Whitebeard fell to his knees, eyes stuck on the bloodied ground, and his daughters chopped off hand, the splintered white bone near glowing in the moonlight.  _

_ He’d promised to keep her safe, he’d promised to protect her, and he’d promised to show her all his love. Only to be the one to hurt her. Tears fell from his eyes, and his hands were shaking. He threw his naginata away from himself, self hatred and guilt crushing his chest.  _

_ Whitebeard got up, running for his ship, needing to know that she had gotten there safely and was getting medical attention. He ignored his sons as they gasped and ran to him, yelling about how Ilida had come running back, missing a hand and covered in blood.  _

_ Ilida had refused to let anyone touch her, stumbling all by herself to the infirmary. Anyone that tried to come in to see what happened was screamed at, projectiles thrown until they backed out. Marco included, she became crazed anytime someone tried to enter. Even Whitebeard was forced out of the room, the nurses asking him to leave so they could work, promising to tell him when she had calmed down. It killed him inside to turn away.  _

_ The ship had stayed anchored at the island for more than a week after, Whitebeard not leaving his room as he drank himself half to death and cried to a photo of Sol. He babbled for hours about how sorry he was to her visage, he’d hurt their daughter. The one thing he had left of Sol, and he’d betrayed that.  _

_ When Whitebeard finally gained the courage to go and see Ilida, his eyes were bloodshot and dark bags hung under them. His sons tried to ask if he was alright but again he ignored it.  _

_ Whitebeard didn’t know if there was anything to say, but he was resolved to do any and everything to fix the rift between him and his child.  _

_....only she was gone.  _

_ There had been no note, no goodbye; just an empty medical bed and no one could say they saw the girl leave. He ran to her room and found her clothes gone, packed away in a haste. He tried to pretend that it didn’t kill him that she took nothing that would remind her of her home and family.  _

_ In the trash was the thread from the needle work that used to be on her clothes, her clothing no longer holding his protective mark. The message was clear, she wanted nothing to do with him.  _

_ He’d immediately ordered men to search the ship and the island, but somehow she had disappeared. His girl was gone.  _

He’d made so many mistakes, but the failures of his past were something he had to accept. He could use them in order to better his decisions now. He’d learned from the things he did wrong before. 

“It’s true that Ace is the biological son of Roger,” Whitebeard finally spoke, taking a few breaths to get used to the pain, holding the bloody wound against his chest. “They used that to their advantage, tricking the one man who would be most enraged by that fact.” Whitebeard glared up at Sengoku, hating the man for such a dirty trick. “Their strategy was a notch above us.” 

Whitebeard glanced around, spotting Crocodile's shaking form clear across the battlefield. His eyes were wide and worried, but Whitebeard just felt happy. He and his boy had finally bridged the gap between themselves, of all the ways to go out he was glad it would be after making up with Crocodile. He wouldn’t have blamed Crocodile if he had never forgiven him, but he was so glad he did. 

“Shame on you, Pops!” Crocodile screamed over the battlefield. “You’re no such weakling!” He yelled, his anger clearly worry in disguise. 

Whitebeard almost smiled at that. His mother would be so proud. Although he felt guilty that he hadn’t told any of his children that he never expected to live through this battle. 

He’d pulled off the medication that kept him alive, they all had to know Whitebeard wasn’t trying to live through this. 

Despite many claims Whitebeard did have fears, one of them being that people would assume he was weak and even feel sympathy just because he was getting old. He’d show them all he was no withered husk, he’d put the fear of god in them all! And then it would be Ace’s turn...

Whitebeard focused back in the present, seeing Squard beneath him, shaking with eyes filled with fear. Almost exactly how Crocodile had looked 27 years ago. He wouldn’t be making the same mistake again. 

“You know what you have done, right, Squard?” Whitebeard rumbled while raising an arm. “You thrust your sword into your fathers body! You’re such a stupid son!” He roared. He reared forward, wrapping an arm around the man and pulling him close; hugging him with one arm. He looked down into Squard’s shocked eyes with complete understanding. “But I love you, son, even if you are a fool.”

He pulled the man even closer, knowing this might be the last time he hugged any of his children. 

“Cut the crap,” Squard hissed with a broken breath, his surety of Whitebeard betrayal already falling apart. “You sold our lives to...”

“Who pulled your upright and loyal heart into the darkness?” Whitebeard asked calmly, he wanted to know who he needed to give a beat down for doing this. “Tell me.” 

“He’s an insurgent in the Marines,” Squard said, seemingly remembering the event that had twisted him up inside. “He said he would save us allied pirates if I slew you...” 

“So that’s what Akainu told you,” Whitebeard sighed, cursing the man. But at least now he knew how to let all his son’s understand his loyalty once again. “I know how much you hate Roger,” Whitebeard continued, wanting to impart a lesson to his wayward son before he left this earth. “So much I can feel your pain, but Squard, it’s ridiculous to lay the blame on a child for the sins of his father. Did Ace do something to you?” He asked, knowing Ace had only ever been kind and friendly to the man. “You and Ace have weathered agony, joy, and pain together so many times along with the others, isn’t it right?”

“I don’t give a damn who Ace’s father is. We all met each other on this wide sea by chance!” Whitebeard chuckled softly, ignoring the pain of it. The fact that Roger didn’t raise the boy should count for something too. Ace was raised by his very own son, it was easy to be a father but it was hard to be a dad. Roger may have wanted to be a dad, but that honor does not go to him, it went to Crocodile no matter whose genes Ace had. “Not only the two of you, but all of you, I take as my family!” 

Squard had tears in his eyes, realizing fully how much of a fool he’d been to not believe in the man who had saved him. “So Squard, treat him kindly. I don’t love him any more than any other. You’re all family to me!” 

Squard’s sword dropped to the ground and he let out a sobbing breath. Tears filled his eyes and he knew he’d forever be the man who had stabbed this great man, his father. 

Whitebeard released him, forcing himself up. “Anyway... that Sengoku...” Whitebeard rumbled as he walked past his son. “Has not changed at all. He shook us up very well.”  _ But Whitebeard wouldn't allow for it to shake them up any further.  _ He stooped, readying an attack. “How ridiculous to say I sold my sons!” 

He hit the air on both sides, cracking the fabric of reality. The ice walls crumbled down, creating an escape for any who wished it. 

Whitebeard stood tall as he addressed the battlefield. “If you are a pirate, you pick what you believe on your own!” He yelled while slamming down his Naginata. 

Squard broke down in tears behind him but Whitebeard had to move on. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile breathed a sigh of relief as the battle seemed to take a turn in their favor after Whitebeard’s choice to break the ice walls. Everyone believing in him once again. 

He’d never lost faith though, Crocodile made that mistake once before and wasn’t going to again, his father was not that type of man! 

Even if he knew Whitebeard couldn’t be the strongest forever... that he was human under all the legends... he was choosing to not think about that. 

He was almost starstruck when Whitebeard leaped into battle. It had been years since the man had actually engaged in battle, it was always amazing to see. 

Crocodile shook his head, focusing back on the task of getting into the courtyard so he could stop any and all attempts to kill his son. 

He didn’t even let it distract him much when his aging father took down a giant by himself and shook the ground worse than an earthquake. This must be how Luffy feels whenever Crocodile showed off his powers. It was kinda cool to see. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy gasped as he saw the seas tilting and breaking like a flash frozen hurricane. It was incredible.  _ So this is what the strongest can do... _ looking at it made him feel almost inadequate. But he couldn’t focus on that! He had to get to Ace! 

Buildings broke and the island rumbled. It felt like the world was ending.

The ice underneath him broke and he began to fall, all while he admired his grandfather's full power. 

He threw out an arm and Jimbe caught it before he fell to the depths of the sea. He thanked the man before running off. 

He was so sick of running that he just stretched his arms out and caught the edge of the wall, rocketing himself towards Ace. Only for another, higher, wall to come up from the ocean and encircle the entire bay! 

It wasn’t long before flaming rocks were raining from the sky...

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile gulped as the iced over bay was attacked by magma fists. Still he held little worry over Luffy. Jimbe was with him, and no one over there was powerful enough to take him down. Only grunt soldiers had been abandoned after the encircling walls were lifted. 

What did give him pause was his childhood home, The Moby Dick, getting hit and catching on fire. 

He may not have lived there for almost thirty years but it was still sombering to watch. Some of his happiest memories were tied to that ship. But it was also the place he’d been assaulted... it was an odd feeling to watch it burn. 

“...the execution of Portgas D. Ace!” 

Crocodile looked away from his burning  _ home  _ and back up at Sengoku. A glare settling on his face. Like hell he was going to allow that! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy stood on the melting ice, the world on fire around him, the ashes of the ship raining down around him. They had hurt Grandpops ship... Sandman’s first home... he was so mad he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Then they claimed that Ace’s execution was going to happen and Luffy snapped. He began to sprint forward towards the body of Oars, jumping over onlookers as he went. 

A group of Whitebeard’s looked up to see the small body of Whitebeard’s grandson sail over them, landing hard in front of them with an expression they all knew too well. 

It had been like seeing a young Whitebeard in spirit. He went running forward with so much confidence that it inspired those still unsure about what to do. 

* * *

  
  


Ace watched in horror as cannon fire after cannon fire was fired at his friends, family, and little brother. Seeing Luffy get knocked back again and again was like a nightmare for him. 

But something else was building in his chest. A warm happiness that almost felt sickening to acknowledge. People were dying for him...

Suddenly, a voice he thought he’d never hear again spoke, stopping his thought process, and Oars began to rise as if from the dead. 

“OARS!” Ace yelled, half in concern, half from happiness that the giant was still kicking. 

Just as quickly though one of the admirals was aiming for his head. 

Ace cried in his throat, wanting his friend to turn away and run. But before he could even try to warn the giant, a current of water shot into the sky and into the courtyard, revealing Luffy with a mast in his arms! 

“Lu—!” Ace’s voice broke from the dread that filled him. “LUFFY!” 

His baby brother was facing down all three admirals. He might as well have been staring down death! 

Crocodile choked when Luffy came riding into the courtyard on a sea current.  _ God fucking damnit Jimbe.  _ Couldn't Luffy learn to avoid battles that he’d surely lose? For the sake of his poor fathers health?! 

Crocodile recognized that look in Luffy’s eyes well. He was past the point of pissed, and like a raging bull, nothing was going to stop him. 

“I’m gonna get Ace back!” Luffy roared, ignoring the admirals speaking to him. Luffy jumped, spinning and then tossing the mast at the three admirals. The mast was frozen but Luffy didn’t even pause. 

Using the wooden mast almost like a shield and a weapon simultaneously, he stamped the frozen wood back at them. 

His fucking child was out here attacking three admirals openly...  _ did he give birth to an actual demon, or some shit?! _

Luffy threw himself into second gear the moment he touched the ground, sprinting past the admirals before they even knew what was happening. Crocodile was so caught up admiring how genius that had been, that he didn’t have time to react when Kizaru leaped into action and kicked Luffy away. He went flying into a building, utterly destroying it. 

“Luffy!” Crocodile yelled, but was eased when he got up again. He was okay, everything was still okay. 

Crocodile’s eyes widened as the executioners lifted their blades over Ace’s neck.  _ Oh shit!  _

“Do it!” Sengoku said and then the blades were coming down. 

“Ace!” Whitebeard yelled in horror. Every commander stopped and gasped in shock because there was nothing they could do. 

“ACE!” Luffy screamed, his heartbeat racing as he watched what could be his brother's death. 

Crocodile jumped forward, moving faster than he ever had before. He flew past shell shocked Marines, throwing sharp blades of sand with a fierce grunt. 

He didn’t pity the two executioners he killed, they deserved to die for all he cared! His sand sliced the platform but all Crocodile cared about was wiping that look of acceptance off Ace’s face! 

“Who did this!?” Sengoku yelled. Marines turned and surrounded him, aiming guns that would have no effect. 

Crocodile was so angry he didn’t even spare them a thought. Sengoku and Crocodile met eyes and the man sneered. 

“You bastard,” the Fleet Admiral hissed. 

Crocodile sneered back. He stomped a foot as he stepped forward threateningly. “You’re insane if you think I’ll allow you to kill  _ my child!” _

Marco landed on the wall behind Crocodile, grinning. “Damn, I thought I’d get the glory of saving him,” Marco teased. 

Whitebeard smirked, proud of his kid not for the first time in this battle. 

Doflamingo bit the inside of his cheek in worry. He was about to kill the executioners, about to say  _ fuck it  _ to being a Warlord in order to save Ace. But now he was concerned about his Crocodile being surrounded with so many strong enemies around him!

He had to do something! 

Doflamingo raised a string and sent the man a silent apology as he thought of a plan. If Crocodile was fighting someone then the others would go find someone else to battle, right? Doflamingo could be that opponent if it meant Crocodile wasn’t fighting someone that would injure him. 

He used the string to slice Crocodile's head from his body, not using haki this time around, so he didn’t injure the man. The move was more to get his attention than anything. 

Doflamingo slapped a smile on his face and walked towards Crocodile’s headless body. 

“Hey, Croccy,” Doflamingo taunted, a slight flirty tone bubbling up out of habit. “You turned me down, are you trying to make me jealous?” Doflamingo asked. 

Crocodile reformed his head, glancing at Doflamingo with a calculating eye. 

“Well, mission accomplished,” Doflamingo grinned at the man, just hoping he wouldn’t get too mad at him for getting involved on the enemy side. “You made me jealous.” 

“I’m not teaming up with anyone,” Crocodile sighed. He didn’t know what Doflamingo wanted but he at least knew he didn’t want Ace dead... what was the pink flamingo doing?!

“Still giving me the cold shoulder?” Doflamingo giggled a bit madly. 

“Always,” Crocodile muttered, getting ready to defend himself. 

He saw the moment Doflamingo moved to attack, turning quickly he brought up his hook to block his foot. A shockwave blew out around them, knocking over Marines from the force before they jumped away from each other. 

Didn’t this man understand he had two kids to protect?! God damnit. 

“Sandman...” Luffy grinned, having forgotten his father was also here. He wasn’t alone, Ace wasn’t going to die because they were both here! Luffy frowned though, eyes moving to a pink coat that he recognized. “...’Mingo...” Luffy growled, still pissed at the man. 

Luffy shook his head. His priority was Ace, the ‘Mingo would have to wait for later! 

Luffy went barreling head first back into danger, only stopping when a sword of ice pierced his shoulder. 

“I owe a favor to your grandfather, but I have no choice,” Aokiji said to the boy, readying to kill him. 

Luffy growled, not willing to go down without a fight but it turned out he didn’t have to. Marco came flying in with a flaming kick, knocking the Admiral away. 

“Don’t touch my cute nephew!” Marco sneered. 

“Pineapple head! You saved me!” Luffy huffed out, his features twisted in pain. 

“Luffy, I told you, that’s rude,” Marco said almost unconsciously, grinning slightly. This boy never changed. 

* * *

  
  


“GRANDPOPS!” Ace screamed as Oars pulled the ship through the space in the encircling walls and got the Whitebeard’s into the courtyard. 

“You still have your head, right, Ace?” Whitebeard asked. 

Hope was building up in Ace but before it could truely form, Oars was struck again by the cannon fire and had once again fallen. 

“No...” Ace cried, he just wanted everyone to stop dying!

Whitebeard tightened his grip on his Naginata, hating to see a member of his family die. He stepped forward, intent to lead this charge. 

He leaped from the ship, landing before it in a show of strength. He straightened while guns and swords were raised. 

“Stay back, my sons!” Whitebeard called, swinging his Naginata to blast away every Marine in his way. His sons jumped down then, backing him up. Whitebeard raised a fist in the air, bellowing as loud as he could, “guys! Rescue Ace and destroy the Marines!” 

* * *

  
  


Garp had to clench his fists to physically hold himself back from running to help Luffy. That was his grandbaby, his little man. Even if he’s a pirate... Garp could never hate him. 

Two Vice Admirals, and Kizaru were all ganging up on him and Garp almost couldn’t take it. 

He didn’t see a young man, what he saw was a helpless toddler. The happy little boy he trained in the woods, always coming back for more. 

Luffy just kept getting up no matter what was thrown at him and Garp so badly wished he’d just fall and stay down. 

“Garp, don’t forget that you’re one of us!” Sengoku told him coldly. Not for the first time Garp wished he wasn’t. He’d dedicated his life to helping people, and he loved doing that... but everything happening here was wrong. 

Hadn't he don’t enough for the Marines?! Why the hell did they have to take his family too?! 

Garp had to look away from Sengoku, shocked he could be so callous as Garp lost the very people he’d fought to make the world safer for. 

It was no use, Luffy could feel his mind blacking out. He blinked slowly, his eyes moving to Ace. He couldn’t lose another brother, he had to keep fighting. He had to be strong enough!  _ But he wasn’t...  _

A heavy kick by the admiral Kizaru sent him flying back, his Grandpops catching him in one large hand. 

Whitebeard looked at his completely worn out grandson with a hard expression. He wanted to be worried for the boy, but now wasn’t the time. He didn’t even have time to say goodbye to him either... 

But he could make sure he stayed safe. 

Whitebeard sent a glare at Kizaru who dared mock that Whitebeard let Luffy take the lead. If he knew anything he would have known that no one  _ lets  _ Luffy take the lead; he just does. He was impossible to command. 

The man didn’t get a chance to attack them as a giant face appeared over the wall, completely focused on Luffy. 

“I knew this would happen!” Ivankov yelled at Jimbe. 

“Luffy-kun!” Jimbe called as he jumped down. 

“Are you still alive, Straw boy?!” Ivankov asked, falling into the battle. 

Whitebeard was eased by this person's concern for his youngest family member and turned to face them. “How boisterous you are.” 

Luffy finally came back to his senses, seeing Jimbe and Ivankov. “Ivan-chan, Jimbe...” he muttered before realizing he was being held like a prize fish and began wiggling about. “Let me go! Gra—Grandpops! I gotta.... I gotta...! LET ME GO!” 

Whitebeard ignored the child, knowing he couldn’t even walk if he wished. “He has done a lot already. Treat him!” He commanded. 

“Alright!” His crew immediately agreed. 

Luffy being who he was yelled and complained about it. “You don’t need to! There’s no time for it! I gotta go! Just let me go!” Luffy yelled at them. 

Luffy wiggled himself out of their arms and tried to get up. “Ace is... Ace is...!” His mind flashed to Sabo and he was suddenly feeling all the pain again. “ACE IS MY ONLY BROTHER!” Luffy screamed at them. 

Whitebeard raised a brow, he would have thought Crocodile would have told him about Sabo being alive... or that Sabo would have visited him. But he’d never visited Ace so maybe Luffy just didn’t know? 

Whitebeard shook the thought away, once again, he didn’t have time for that line of thinking. 

Thatch hardened his features and stomped his way to his nephew, grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him. 

“Stop it!” Thatch yelled at him. “You're in no condition to continue on!” 

Luffy snarled at Thatch, trying to kick his way out of his hold. 

“No! Thatchy! Put me down!” Luffy yelled. “I have to...! I will...! At any cost! I’m going to save him!” 

Thatch shook the boy again, refusing to let him down. “Then trust in your family! We’re not going to let him die!” 

Luffy struggled a bit more before his strength abandoned him and he went limp in Thatch’s arms. 

“We’ve gotta treat him!” Thatch called over his shoulder once Luffy stopped struggling against him. 

“Luffy-kun,” Jimbe called, coming to stand near the boy when one of their crew with medical skill came over to look Luffy over. 

“It looks very bad!” He gasped, wanting to save the bloodline of Whitebeard but honestly not knowing if he could. If he didn’t know better he’d say the kids organs were beginning to fail. 

“Please save his life!” Jimbe begged and Thatch rose a brow at him. Jimbe normally wasn’t one to respect people for bloodlines, so the boy must have really impressed him. 

“Yes, please save him, he’s our precious nephew!” Thatch added on, making sure his crewmate knew how important this was. Luffy was family! 

Whitebeard shook his head at his young grandson. “He is nothing but a bundle of energy who just bluffs. Still young and clumsy...”  _ for now,  _ Whitebeard finished in his head. Luffy’s era was coming, but this was not it. He’d over extended himself, he should rest now. “I like fools like them,” Whitebeard finished, looking up at Ace. 

Whitebeard stepped forward, grinning at the groups of Marines trying to hide that they were shaking in their boots. 

He readied his naginata and laughed. “Those of you who want to die, come forward!” He challenged. 

* * *

  
  
  


Smoker and Garp had the exact same thought when Marco the Phoenix began making a move towards the platform, flying fast towards it.  _ ‘Please make it!’  _ They both scream in their heads. Make it to Ace! Save him! 

Smoker was doing his best just to keep from being involved, unfortunately he hadn’t been able to find someone willing to speak and take the key he’d smuggled after Sengoku’s stunt. They all assumed it was another trick! 

Garp was at war with himself, he had to be a Marine, but he was also a grandfather. Even though he wanted the pirate to beat him, he couldn’t just not fight!

He hated himself for it, but he leaped into the air and knocked the Phoenix away. He was a Marine, and he would uphold that!

“Damnit what is he doing?!” Crocodile growled spitefully as Garp joined the battle. He turned back to Doflamingo, growing frustrated. “Doffy! I don’t have time for this!” He yelled while avoiding a string attack. The man was obviously not fighting seriously, else he would have been defeated already, but it was still annoying to be caught up doing this when he should be with his kids! 

“You never have time for me!” Doflamingo pouted. What a damn child! 

Crocodile slapped a palm over his face, groaning softly. Why the hell did he like this guy again?!

* * *

  
  
  


“He needs proper treatment!” The Whitebeard told Ivankov, frustrated that he couldn’t do more for his captain's grandchild. 

Ivankov was thinking along the same lines, he wanted to save Dragon's child, but if he took him and ran, Luffy would never forgive him. And he couldn’t leave Ace either... the effect on the world should the Marines be victorious would be massive. 

For the sake of the world, Ace needed to survive this. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace observed the battle with that sickening happiness overflowing inside him. He leaned over, pressing his head into the wood. 

_ ‘Do you think I deserved to be born?’  _ He’d always ask himself before Sandman came to him, and even though after Sandman’s answer he’d felt better, he’d kept wondering silent and suffering. 

“What’s the matter, Fire Fist?” Sengoku asked, using the epithet to keep himself from remembering just how young and human the boy was. 

Ace bit his lip, trying to hold in all the emotion boiling up inside him. 

_ ‘That’s something you’ll see as you live,’  _ Gramps had said to him. Ace hadn’t understood it at the time, it definitely hadn’t made him feel better. But now at twenty, watching everyone he loved fight for him, he was beginning to think he had his answer. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to hold back the swell of happiness inside him. “I’m... damnit!” Ace spat, hating himself for it but at the same time... He could hear the calls of encouragement, his friends and family yelling out that they were coming for him.  _ All this for him!  _ Maybe... just maybe...

“Dammit! My mind is so warped!” Ace cursed himself. “It’s not the right time for this! Grandpops and my uncles and my friends are... collapsing in pools of their own blood, but...!” Maybe just for once... he could love himself. Maybe he could be glad to be alive, because he managed to find so many people that loved him the way he’d never managed to himself. 

“I’m so happy and I can’t stop crying!” Ace sobbed. He couldn’t believe that at a time like this he would finally feel glad to be alive. “At this last moment, I’m starting to think that I wanna live!” Ace cried, tears pooling under his bowed head. 

Sengoku almost took a step back, almost lost his nerve. One second this pirate was a demon's child; a monster. And then the veil was ripped away and he found himself looking at a young man, barely at the cusp of manhood. A child that felt so much self loathing that it took friends and family fighting for him to make him value his own life.  _ He helped fill a child with this self loathing.  _

_ If this child hadn’t been hunting like an animal... would he have still been a pirate?  _ Sengoku asked himself silently. 

He blinked because just for a moment he saw the vision of Rosinate that could have been if Sengoku hadn’t found him and raised him. A criminal, because he didn’t ever get to choose to be anything else... 

Quickly Sengoku pushed those thoughts down and locked them away as tight as possible. He couldn’t let himself feel for a pirate, not now, possibly later he could analyze what he’d done. 

If there was a monster on this platform, it was of his own making...

* * *

  
  


Ivankov was horrified as Luffy begged him for another shot of adrenaline! He was clutching at Ivankov's foot, determination in his eyes, and a face that said he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“You could die!” Ivankov shouted at the boy. “You gotta stop it now! You’ve been fighting since Impel Down!” 

“He’s right, just rest now,” Thatch told his nephew, still staying by him in order to guard him. He’d like to be fighting with his brothers, but someone needed to make sure Luffy didn’t get targeted again. 

Luffy reared up and shot out a hand to grab Ivankov’s collar. 

“If i’d be able to do all I could, I’d be happy to die!” Luffy said through sheer determination. 

Thatch and Ivankov looked down at the boy in shock, surprised that he’d go to such lengths while so young. 

“Let me fight!” Luffy cried. Luffy pulled the man to his knees, not giving up when there was still a chance to save his brother. “If I can’t fight now... and if I can’t rescue Ace... I— I’d rather take my own life afterwards!” Luffy declared. 

Thatch lost his breath as he looked down at the boy, he was so much like Whitebeard...

“Please! Let me have the strength to fight for now!” Luffy pleaded. 

“No!” Ivankov yelled. “If I let you die now, I’d be too ashamed to face Dragon!” He argued.  _ Not to mention Crocodile, he would probably hunt him down and kill him.  _ “You hardheaded fool!” 

Ivankov glared down at the boy, Thatch rubbing his back comfortingly. Ivankov was already beginning to waver when Luffy held up a hand and reached for his brother. 

“A-Ace...” he cried. 

That was the moment Ivankov knew he couldn’t talk this boy out of it. They’d just have to deal with the consequences later! 

“All right!” He shouted. “Do whatever you want!” He called his claws and stabbed the boy in the ribs, injecting him with the energy he needed. 

“Hey now!” Thatch yelled, not expecting the process to look like an attack. 

Before he could complain further, Luffy was getting up again. 

* * *

  
  


They were going to try and execute Ace again! Luffy couldn’t see Sandman anywhere so he knew it was up to him. After promising not to fall again, Luffy charged forward. 

He growled and tried to end every confrontation with one punch or kick. Luckily Ivankov was still backing him up. 

From the dust of Ivankov’s last attack emerged one figure, someone Luffy recognized well. 

“Coby!” Luffy yelled, seeing the younger boy was fixing for a fight once again. He could tell Coby had gotten stronger since they last met, but he definitely wasn’t strong enough to beat Luffy. 

Luffy narrowed his eyes, not about to allow anyone to get between him and saving Ace! 

“GUM GUM BULLET!” Luffy screamed as he jumped at the boy, having no mercy out of respect. But also because he was pissed off. 

He didn’t stop as Coby crashed into the ground, just kept going. 

“Damn!” Luffy gasped as he spotted the executioners readying to dare try and kill Ace once again. 

He wanted to just slingshot over there it was foiled by the weird robot Kuma’s. 

“What a pain in the ass!” 

Luffy put up his hands, knowing this would be painful, only Boa jumped in the way, the robots turning off for her! Luffy wondered why idly but didn’t focus on it too much. 

“Oh that’s right! You guys are on the same side! Thanks Handcock!” Luffy said, still panting from all the over exerting he was doing. 

Ivankov asked how he knew Boa as they continued on, but Luffy didn’t answer. He was much too preoccupied with what was happening on the platform. 

Luffy vaguely noticed Marco get Sea Stone locked over his wrist and shot, but he forced himself not to stop, no matter how concerned he was. His uncles were all strong! Ace was his priority!  _ Like a mantra! Just keep going! _

A bang went off where Grandpops was fighting and Luffy skidded to a halt despite his mantra. He turned to see his Grandpops head billowing smoke, swords and gunshots covering his body. 

“Grandpops!” Luffy yelled. Luffy watched wide eyed as the man he knew as the strongest began to fall. 

Crocodile looked up, his breath shortening. No,  _ no!  _ He couldn’t, he wouldn’t fall! Not him, not Whitebeard! 

A grin spread over Luffy’s face as  _ his  _ Grandpops slammed a heavy foot down and refused to fall.  _ That’s his Grandpops!  _

Crocodile snarled at his father, the man had scared him! He needed to stop doing that! 

“STOP SCARING ME, OLD MAN!” Crocodile yelled over the battlefield with a smirk. 

“See! You’re never paying attention to me!” Doflamingo complained. 

“Oh my god! Do you have any awareness of the situation?!” Crocodile turned to yell at the pink bastard. 

“Of course, we will save the kids and then go home! But I need you alive for that!” Doflamingo said with a love sick grin. 

_ Well, at least he has the boys in mind... that’s something.  _

Whitebeard glanced back at his crew. “Stay back,” he ordered them, not yet ready to fall. His eyes wandered to Crocodile next, and he smirked just so. “Little squirt, don’t go worrying about me yet,” he chuckled, eyes drifting between him and the Warlord Doflamingo. There was a story there... if only he was able to hear it. Next he looked back to the Marine’s, unimpressed with them all. “They think that they can beat me... this easily!” He laughed hollowly. 

“I don’t need any help, or your worry, because I’m Whitebeard!” He yelled in a battle cry, swatting off the Marine hanging from the sword in his chest like pesky bugs; cutting up the ground as he went about it. 

“I will not die, until I see a bright future for all my sons!” He declared. 

Luffy grinned, nodding to himself, and continuing forward. He should have known his Grandpops wouldn't fall so easily, his family wasn’t so weak. 

He grinned even brighter as he saw Jimbe and his uncles move to guard the great man’s back! 

Luffy turned back towards the platform and let his smile fall. Ace still needed him, his older brother needed to be free! So he could live his life with no regrets! 

Luffy’s mood plummeted as the executioners raised their blades once again, 

“Ace!” The Whitebeard’s cried out. Luffy’s stomach dropped, as more people got in his way. 

He was too far away, he couldn’t get to Ace! “No! Stop it!” Luffy yelled, borderline begged. 

Crocodile’s face paled, realizing in his ‘fight’ with Doflamingo he’d been pushed too far from the platform to do anything to help. He had no idea if Doflamingo meant to do that or not, but he was blaming the man anyway. In the heat of the moment he had no one else to blame! 

“Ace!” Crocodile cried out. 

“Oh shit!” Doflamingo cursed, raising a hand in preparation to stop the execution as inconspicuously as possible. And if they found out he’d done it, well... it was for a good cause at least. 

Luffy went sprinting forward as fast as possible. “Ace!” He screamed, a snarl on his face. He had to stop it! He had too! 

Whitebeard cursed as the pain decided to assault him right then, stopping him from saving his grandson at the worst possible moment. 

“Don’t do it!” Luffy screamed, dodging attacks and trying not to be stopped. 

He was kicked, punched, tossed around like he was nothing, still screaming for them to stop! 

“Don’t do it!” Luffy mangered to cry before a heavy punch got him in the face. The blades began to go down and something inside Luffy broke free. 

Luffy felt something inside him lash out, claw, and struggle. The thing inside him slashed at what kept it contained and scratched up his insides, bubbling up inside him and begging to be released. 

_ “DON'T DO IT!”  _ Luffy howled, releasing whatever  _ thing  _ wanted out of him. The world rippled around him like an icy hurricane had escaped his chest. 

People around him froze, like they’d all been punched in the gut. The wave of pure will and determination washed over the battlefield. 

Men began to drop like flies, the executioners first, and more following after them. 

Guns and swords clattered to the ground, as many lost consciousness. 

Sengoku’s eyes grew wide as the boy showed off the most dangerous of powers. This couldn’t be happening... yet another with  _ that  _ power!

“I’m on my way!” Luffy yelled, running passed the knocked out Marines. Luffy didn’t even seem to notice what he had done, but everyone else had...

Aokiji was sweating, his face had gone pale. This was not okay, with everything this boy already had going for him... he was also a holder of  _ that  _ ability?! “Come on! For real?!” 

“That was surprising,” Kizaru said while factoring in how much of a treat this one boy was slowly becoming. “I didn’t know that he had such tremendous power.” 

Ace just stared wide eyed at his little brother, not having expected for him to have it too. But at the same time he almost expected it. Luffy had always been like this, stubborn and automatically acting as if he was in charge. Of course, Luffy had  _ it.  _ “He used it too!” Ace whispered almost reverently. 

“That Brat...” Whitebeard was both grateful and surprised by the show of power. It was obvious that his dear grandson had blasted his haki unknowingly, that it had been instinctual. Still he was less surprised than most, this was his own bloodline they were witnessing, of course he was meant to be a king! 

Marco held his bleeding and burnt side, breathing hard and disbelieving that the blast of haki had come from his tiny nephew. “Was he really the one who did that?” Marco found himself asking. 

“Just like Pops, and Red Hair... he used Conqueror’s Haki,” Jozu breathed in wonder. Thatch nodded along, not trusting his voice. 

“Hm,” Akainu hummed, watching the young boy who had been revealed to be the single most dangerous person to the future of the world. “Seems like he used it unconsciously,” he pointed out to himself. He needed to end that boy, before he grew to be able to use the haki at will. 

Mihawk turned, giving the battle a quick glance. He held his shock in well, not showing how amazed he was by the turn in events. 

Garp held no surprise, he’d suspected this might be the case since Dragon placed the child in his arms. “He was born with it, just as I thought,” Garp sighed. His belief that Luffy would one day unlock this power had only grown when Crocodile revealed himself as Luffy’s other parent. He was one of the very few in the world that had known who Crocodile’s father was, so truly, he did expect this.

“Hey, was that...?!” Ivankov tried to ask the boy if he’d truely used such a rare power. 

Crocodile had completely stopped. Sure, he knew what haki was but he’d never been able to unlock it himself... he normally didn’t even know when others were using it. But there was no way he could have missed what Luffy had just done. His father’s power...  _ oh Luffy... _

_ “Please,”  _ Doflamingo breathed, stopping his attack now too. His eyes were watching Luffy with a rather genuine look of awe and fondness. “Can I please adopt him?!” Doflamingo begged. Just think of all the bonding time teaching that boy to control his power would give them! What better way to form a bond than through passing down his own hard won skills?!

“What?” Crocodile asked the man with a confused look. 

“I could teach him how to use it!” Doflamingo said happily. 

“Oh god, of course you have that power too!” Crocodile cursed. 

Ivankov asked Luffy where he got that power, wondering if he’d had it this entire time. If he did, they could have used it earlier. 

“Huh, what power?” Luffy asked, incredibly confused. 

“Never mind!” Ivankov quickly amended. This must be the first time Luffy had used it, not surprising considering he’d almost seen his brother killed for the second time. Since he wasn’t aware of it, then it wasn’t ready to be used. But still, it was little wonder why he attracts people the way he does, that blast of haki had been very powerful for an unconscious usage. 

After Luffy’s display of his hidden ability it seemed every Marine on the battlefield was now aiming for his head. 

Whitebeard wouldn’t be allowing that! With a powerful fist Whitebeard cracked the air, a shockwave knocking many of them away. 

All of the Marine’s looked up at him in shock at his sudden attack. “You Marine soldiers are a bunch of cowards! You need such strength to fight a fledgling?!” He roared, hating them all for how blindly they attacked. None of these squirts ever thought about the why, they just saw someone strong and determined that they must die. “I thought you wanted to kill me!” He hit the air again, knocking away another grouping of Marine’s. 

“Bring it on!” Whitebeard grinned as he began to fight once again. He cursed when they all began to regroup again, a bunch of them still aiming for his grandson. 

“You guys!” He yelled to his sons, still guarding his back. 

“Pops?!” They asked. 

His sons couldn’t have a future if they held onto him like children, they needed to move on. Maybe even find someone else to follow. Whitebeard already had some thoughts about  _ who  _ should rise up in his place, and that person was kneeling just ahead of him.  _ They would stop his execution!  _

“From now on,” he yelled as hard as he could. At this point, Luffy was the one they should be protecting. If Whitebeard had any say in it, Ace would take his place, and Luffy  _ would  _ become the next King of the Pirates! “Back Straw Hat Luffy up with all your strength!” 

It only took a moment for the shock to wane and the admirals to realize that Whitebeard’s command would mean big things for Straw Hat in the future. He needed to be put down now! 

But the allied pirates were faster, surrounding Straw Hat and protecting him so he could charge the platform unencumbered. 

“This is a big deal, Straw boy! Your grandfather is putting you to the test!” Ivankov told Luffy, wanting him to understand how important this moment was. 

“Huh?” Luffy asked, obviously not getting it. 

“Whitebeard put all his hopes on you! That’s a big thing!” Ivankov tried again. “Are you ready to respond to his expectations?!” 

“I never wanted Grandpops expectations!” Luffy yelled, punching a man away as he kept running. “I just wanna save Ace!” 

* * *

  
  


“BOSS!” Daz yelled at Crocodile as he ran past him. “Hawk Eye is aiming at Luffy!” He warned, making it to Luffy before the strike could hit him. 

“Daz!” Crocodile gasped, making a mad dash for Mihawk as well. 

“Bonesy!” Luffy grinned when his friend stopped the attack. “Thanks!” 

“No problem Kiddo, just doing as I’m ordered,” he smirked, like he wouldn’t protect Luffy to the death even if Crocodile didn’t tell him to do so. 

“Croccy!” Doflamingo yelled, worried for the man. 

Crocodile wasn’t listening though. He moved as fast as he could, already knowing Daz couldn’t hold off Mihawk for long. 

He was proven right when Mihawk took Daz down with one powerful strike of his sword and took aim at Luffy once again. 

Crocodile stopped it with his golden hook. 

Luffy paused, his eyes lighting up when his father saved him. “SANDMAN!” He gasped happily. 

“I can handle this Luffy, off with you! Get Ace!” Crocodile ordered his son. 

“I should have known you’d stand in my way,” Mihawk said casually. “Though I never took you for a family man.” 

“I’m pretty stressed right now, so you better watch yourself, Mihawk!” Crocodile growled at the man that would dare try to harm what was his. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Garp didn’t react as a path of stone was cut from the courtyard and used to make a bridge right to Ace. 

He wouldn’t allow it, he couldn’t allow it! 

He knew what he was protecting, the death of his very own grandson... but he was a Marine! He would do what he must, for the sake of the world. 

“Luffy!” Ace said. He couldn’t believe it! He was going to live! Going to be able to sail away to continue his adventure! He was going to be able to see Tama again! 

“I’m here Ace!” Luffy was climbing the bridge now, a smile lighting his face as his hopes grew. Garp jumped, breaking through the bridge and landing in front of the boy. 

Luffy barely looked surprised, his eyes narrowing into a fierce, yet conflicted, look. “Grandpa! Move out of my way!” Luffy ordered him. 

Garp could feel pain crushing his chest. “I’m not going to move!” He yelled. “Because I’m a Vice Admiral of the Marines!” He finished, trying to resolve himself to the path he’d chosen. 

He’d lived a long life, made many mistakes, but no matter what he was a man. And a man needed to stick to their convictions. Luffy and Ace were pirates, even if the reasons behind this execution was twisted, the facts didn’t change. 

“I’ve been fighting pirates since before you were born!” Garp said, more to keep himself on task than anything. 

“Old man!” Ace cried from behind and Garp resisted yelling at the boy that he should call him grandpa.  _ He didn’t deserve that title anymore.  _

“If you wanna pass through here, you'll have to kill me first!” He declared, refusing to yield to his own guilt. “Straw Hat Luffy!” 

Luffy gasped, never having thought he’d have to fight his own grandpa. 

Grandpa who had trained him, played with him, defended him, and loved him. Was he really now Luffy’s....?

“Because of the path you two have chosen to live!” Garp yelled. 

_ Was he really now Luffy’s enemy?!  _

Luffy shook the thought away simply because it was unbelievable. “Please, grandpa! Just let me go by!” Luffy pleaded, truly not wanting to fight the man that once tucked him in and told him stories, carried him on his back and played tag with him. 

“Luffy!” Ace yelled, knowing Garp was serious. It wasn’t like the man was unfamiliar with hitting them! 

Garp was having a hard time shoving down the self hatred as Luffy refused to back down. 

Garp’s eyes for just a moment met Whitebeard’s and the loathing spiked inside him. They were both parents whose children turned against them, both grandparents to the same boys, and yet Whitebeard was lucky enough to have both his child and grandchildren fighting on the same side as him. Garp had wanted that for himself, but the world had been unkind to him. And his mistakes could never be rectified. 

_ For a moment there, he had thought he could have that father son relationship he’d wanted; with Crocodile.  _

How had it come to this? 

_ “I guess you must hate a grandpa like me; so intimidating,” Garp whispered sadly to the child, carrying him on his back after a long day of training. He always complained during training and it seemed like every time he came back his passion for piracy had only increased. And no matter how much he beat it into him, the boy refused to give up the dream. “But Luffy, the reason that I’m training you so harshly to become a Marine is...” because he doesn't ever want to be Luffy’s enemy. “...that I don’t want you to stray from the right path, no matter what.”  _

_ “That is my wish.”  _

“I can’t do it grandpa! Move out of my way!” Luffy screamed. 

“If you can’t, Ace will die!” Garp screamed back, in his heart of hearts wanting Luffy to strike him down. 

“No way!” Luffy denied. 

“Things don’t always go as you want!” Garp lectured. He was learning that himself for the hundredth time in his life. “I’m not going to have mercy on you!” 

Garp held up a fist, trying to blink the image of a toddler Luffy running at him out of his eyes. “Luffy, I consider you my enemy!” 

Crocodile glared, knowing that had to hurt Luffy deeply. That boy loved his grandfather dearly, his poor boy! 

Luffy crouched, his legs pumping his blood faster and pushing him into second gear. He had no choice, he’d have to fight his grandpa! 

Garp swung his fist down at Luffy, his hit as powerful as any other he’d use to strike another pirate. 

_ “Grandpa!”  _ Luffy’s giggling voice echoed through his head. The memory was so clear it was like it had happened yesterday. Luffy stuffing his face as he laughed and smiled brighter than the sun.  _ He helped raise that boy... _

“Luffy!” Ace screamed from behind and Garp found his body freezing up.  _ He couldn't do it, he couldn’t fight for his boy's deaths.  _

Garp closed his eyes, letting all the memories of raising those boys finally overtake his mind. 

“Garp!” Sengoku raged but Garp wasn’t there anymore. He was with Ace and Luffy, just 10 years ago, training them and loving them! 

Luffy’s now strong fist hit just under his chin, and Garp fell back, blood spewing from his mouth. He fell from the improvised bridge, Luffy leaping over him and closer to Ace. 

In the end, he hadn’t been able to fault the boy for his choices... Garp had made so many mistakes in this long life. He didn’t have the right to fault anyone else’s choices. 


	48. The Scarifies Of A Father; A Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry.

Thatch sprinted through the masses, his eyes set on his blonde brother. He couldn’t stop Luffy, that was a forgone conclusion, so the best he could do was help Marco out since he was in a sticky situation. 

Luffy was facing down Garp but Thatch somehow knew it would be okay, the same couldn’t be said for Marco though. 

“Marco!” Thatch called as he skidded to a halt, guarding Marco while he clutched at his side. 

“Thatch... help me get to Pops, I need to... I need to help him!” Marco wheezed, the holes in his chest still sizzling. 

“Bird brain! You’re in no shape to help anyone, what we need is a key to that cuff!” Thatch snapped, resisting the urge to smack his idiotic brother upside the head. 

“No, no,” Marco whispered harshly. “You should go back up Luffy, it’s what Pops wants. I’ll get to Pops myself. I’m okay,” Marco began insisting. 

Thatch rolled his eyes as he stopped a Marine from attacking Marco with his sword. “You’re a fool if you think I’m leaving your side while you have Sea Prism Stone on your wrist.” 

“Thatch! Just go help Luffy!” Marco hissed before above them the very boy they were speaking of punched The Hero Garp off the improvised ramp. 

“Doesn’t look like he needs my help, you on the other hand...” Thatch mumbled as he had to beat off another few that thought they could use this chance to take down Marco the Phoenix. 

“Damnit Thatch!” Marco cursed. “Fine! Go find a key damnit! If you're going to annoy me then be helpful!” Marco said through gritted teeth. 

“Love you too, brother, I’ll be right back!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Smoker turned desperate as Straw Hat went racing towards Ace, Garp the last obstacle in his way. 

He had the damn key still! The one thing he thought he could do for Ace, and he hadn’t even accomplished that! He needed to find someone, anyone, that would listen to him! 

Smoker stopped for a moment when Straw Hat actually managed to punch Garp and knock him down. 

_Then fight for what's right, just don’t get caught._

That had been the advice Garp had given him... it would seem the man had listened to his own words. In the end. 

“Damnit Thatch!” A curse shook Smoker out of his thoughts. “Fine! Go find a key damnit! If you are going to annoy me then be helpful!” Smoker looked up to see the first and fourth commander just a ways ahead of him. 

_Perfect!_

Smoker pushed forward, basically flying on his plumes in order to get to the pair before they parted. 

“Wait!” Smoker called to them, gaining their attention. 

Thatch narrowed his eyes, jumping in front of Marco to protect him. Of course a commodore would try to attack them right then. Thatch needed to deal with this quickly so he could go find a key! 

* * *

Smoker looked around, noticing that no one was paying attention to them, everyone was looking at the platform where Straw Hat and Sengoku were facing off. When he was sure no eyes were on him Smoker grabbed the key and tossed it on the ground. 

The two commanders looked down at the key as it clattered against the stone, suspicion in their eyes. 

“It’s a Sea Prism Stone key,” Smoker informed them. “A lot of the keys open many cuffs. With any luck it will open that one too,” He said pointing to the cuff on Marco’s wrist.

Thatch narrowed his eyes at the Marine, trying to see the trick. Maybe that key had a vivre card stuck in it! So they wouldn’t be able to run if they escaped? Or even something worse! 

“What kind of trick is this?” Marco hissed. 

“No trick,” the Marine said firmly. “I just want to help!” 

“Why? Why should we trust you?!” Thatch growled out at the Marine. 

The platform was coming down and a pillar of fire erupted behind them. The Marines turned, looking at the pillar of fire. Marco and Thatch were shocked when his face lit up with a fondness that could only be love and relief mixing together on his features. 

“Oh! On my god!” Thatch suddenly gasped, realizing who was in front of him. “It’s the Marine Ace is always blushing over!” 

“What?!” Marco gaped and eyed the Marine. He was a lot older than Ace... Marco wasn’t sure how he felt about this. 

“Hey! If you break Ace’s hear-“

“Thatch, we can vet him later!” Marco smacked Thatch over the head. “We don’t have time!” 

“Oh right!” Thatch shouted, scooping up the key while making sure to keep an eye on the Marine. He didn’t trust him entirely. “Now let’s get that cuff off!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo grinned at his newest family member as he went bolting up towards the platform. He’d lost his Crocodile in the madness but there were finally no prying eyes on him. Doflamingo could do as he wished; just how Doflamingo liked it! 

His eyes lit up as he spotted none other than Onigumo, one of the ‘Absolute Justice’ nutty Marines. 

Doflamingo normally found their callousness amusing, but today was another story. 

Doflamingo lifted a hand, employing his Parasite technique. He saw the man flinch as he lost his ability to move independently. Doflamingo cackled as he began to play the part of the puppeteer. 

“What’s happening?!” He yelled before Doflamingo cut off his voice with a wiggling of his pinky finger. 

With a grin Doflamingo made the Vice Admiral make a swift turn, his sword slashing into many of his underlings. It could easily be mistaken as the man just slipping. The confusion of it gave the Whitebeard’s a chance to strike them. 

With a smirk at the unbalanced grouping of Marines, Doflamingo released him and moved on. He chose random targets, making them ‘lose their balance' and strike others, sometimes themselves. 

He worked his way through the battlefield quickly, by the time he was forcing Vice Admiral Strawberry in front of a hail of bullets, Little Luffy had made his first step onto the platform. 

_Go! Save Ace! He will keep the Navy from organizing themselves from here!_

* * *

  
  
  


Law cursed, they should be at Marineford by now but the sea’s were turbulent and had slowed them considerably. Law almost wished he’d stayed to watch the live stream of the war, in his ship all he could do was pace and worry! 

Lu was out there, probably even _more_ heavily injured then Law was sure he had been when he dropped into the battle. And all Law could do was yell at his crew to move the ship faster! 

_Lu, please be alive. As long as he was alive, Law would make him healthy again! He was a doctor after all!_

* * *

  
  


Ace wanted to cry again as Garp was punched out of the way, only he, Luffy, and the Fleet Admiral would ever know the truth. Garp didn’t defend himself in the end. He’d allowed Luffy to win. 

“Old Man,” Ace cried, deeply touched that when it came down to the wire Garp chose them over his duty. 

“You’re their family after all, Garp,” Sengoku hissed, so upset at seeing his friends turmoil that he forgot the revelations he’d been having just a moment ago. 

Luffy touched down on the platform, his features lighting up into a large happy grin. “Finally... finally! I made it!” Luffy said with unimaginable glee and relief. 

“Luffy!” Ace couldn't help the smile growing on his own face. He had been so afraid to let himself hope, but it was really happening! Luffy was really going to be the one that saved him! “You’re so...!” 

“Ace!” Luffy just smiled wider. “Oh, hold on!” Luffy dug around his pockets and pulled out the key Boa had snuck to him. “I have the key!” 

Sengoku didn’t know whether to be more upset thay Straw Hat actually made it to the platform, or that he was ignoring him as a threat. He saw his brother and seemed to lose the ability to think of anything else! How have they not captured this kid?!

“Luffy! How did you get that?!” Ace asked, also ignoring Sengoku, much to the man’s chagrin. 

Sengoku began to glow and grow but Luffy wasn’t paying attention to that! He was more focused on getting Ace’s cuffs off. Which was hard when the cuffs were Sea Prism Stone and made it difficult to line the key up. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile almost had a heart attack when Fleet Admiral Sengoku activated his powers with a mighty glare down at his children. 

“ACE! LUFFY!” Crocodile yelled. “LOOK OUT!” 

“You can’t get away from me!” Sengoku roared in rage down at his sons. Arguably the strongest Marine was raising a fist to his children and Crocodile was going to go on a fucking murder spree if he touched his babies! 

Luffy held the key aloft and Kizaru, that fucking bastard, shot it! 

“Fuck!” Crocodile growled. He needed to do something, but there was too much to do! He wasn’t close enough to the platform, and someone still needed to secure an escape route! 

Someone had to do something, get Luffy another key, or maybe he should just grab Ace and run! 

Luffy needed help, Luffy needed- what the hell is Mr. 3 doing there?!

* * *

  
  


“San!” Luffy gasped. Why was Mr. 3 here? He was in a executioners outfit! Was he trying to kill Ace?! Luffy woukd kick his ass! “Why are you here?!” 

Turns out they didn’t have time to figure that out, the Marine Luffy had been ignoring had become a big golden Buddha and was determined to kill him and Ace. 

“WHAT IS THAT?!” Mr. 3 screamed in horror. 

Luffy ignored him, like he did with most things he couldn’t be bothered with, or didn’t understand. He bit his thumb, already a plan forming in his head. 

“Hey, San! Protect Ace with a wall!” Luffy ordered the man, biting into the skin of his thumb. 

Luffy expanded his body, taking the brunt of the hit. It actually hurt a lot, kinda like Gramps punches! The golden punch was so powerful that the platform began to break under them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile was basically chomping at the bit while watching the platform breaking under his son's feet. He was falling! 

_And he looked like a five year old again?_

He looked so little! Just like he’d been all those years ago when he was still easy to protect and keep safe. 

Was Luffy intentionally stepping on his heart?! No, that wasn’t possible, Luffy didn’t have a malicious bone in his body, must be the universe. 

Just as he began to spiral from the reminder of how truly young his boys were, something crashed into him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo cackled as he connected a few strings to Vice Admiral Yamakiji directly after a series of bombs went off near him, making it seem like the man had been blown away; right into Kizaru’s line of fire. 

The man screamed in pain as the beam hit him in the chest in the place of the intended target Whitebeard. 

The move had placed Doflamingo close enough to Whitebeard that many Marines thought he was challenging the old man. 

He may be a bit of a basket case but he definitely wasn’t insane! No way was he taking on Whitebeard, heavily injured or otherwise. Besides, this man was going to be his father-in-law very soon!

“Doflamingo,” Whitebeard rumbled, his eyes considering the man in front of him. Doflamingo didn’t move, allowing the older pirate to size him up all he wished. 

Whitebeard had never liked Doflamingo. He was a large player in the slave trade, and treated children like soilders... but something was different about him today. A kindness in his aura that Whitebeard had never sensed before. 

Could this be his very own son’s influence? 

Both of their eyes jumped to a strangled cry from just ahead of them. “ACE! LUFFY! LOOK OUT!” 

And just like that Whitebeard knew they had at least one thing in common. They both loved Crocodile. That was possibly the only thing Whitebeard could respect about the man. 

“Whitebeard,” Doflamingo said back, making a show of seeming like he was actually willing to attack the old man. 

Whitebeard chuckled, drawing back his naginata. Doflamingo seemed to see that Whitebeard wasn't gathering up as much power as previous attacks. 

“This might hurt you,” Whitebeard smirked through the obvious pain he was in. 

Doflamingo readied himself, his hand unconsciously moving to his pocket. “I could heal you, if you’d like,” Doflamingo offered before he really knew what he was doing or saying. 

Whitebeard chuckled again. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, little squirt, I'm not so old that I need help from a child.” Doflamingo pouted at being called a child but didn’t refute it. “Now, brace yourself.” 

Doflamingo did as he was told, summoning up his strings to use as a buffer. Whitebeard’s naginata swung at him and the old pirate stepped closer as he thrust the blade at Doflamingo. 

“I've never liked you,” Whitebeard’s voice rumbled a moment before the strike, the words soft and spoken just for Doflamingo’s ears. “But _please,_ take care of him.” 

Doflamingo went flying back when the hit struck his string protected chest. He laughed, finding it almost fun to go hurtling back. Since he was expecting the outcome, Doflamingo used the chance to make quick cuts and take down any Marine that caught his eye. 

Doflamingo hit an almost solid object, and then the ground, sand exploded around him before reforming into Crocodile.

“Doffy?!” Crocodile asked, looking as if Doflamingo had just broken him out of some kind of downward spiral. 

“Croccy!” Doflamingo giggled. “I think I just got your fathers approval!” He shouted in glee. 

“What the hell are you-“

A boom rocked the island and Crocodile’s head snapped up and paled considerably. 

“My boys!” Crocodile gasped as the plume from the explosion grew, a wind knocking the already unstable man off balance. 

“Oh shit,” Doflamingo jumped up, his entire focus swinging up to the kids he should be rescuing. 

“No,” Crocodile cried, his eyes filling with tears. “No, _not again.”_ His voice sounded broken to Doflamingo, and he was staring at the lingering smoke and flames with desperation. 

Doflamingo had _almost_ forgotten, Crocodile had lost a child in the past... He bit his lip, turning back to where the platform had once stood. 

They could have lived through that, possibly. If they just had even a weak heartbeat then this wasn’t over! He placed a hand over his pocket, Doflamingo had a trump card! 

A pair of unlocked cuffs fell into the courtyard and from above four plumes of fire erupted in the sky. 

Crocodile gasped, clutching at his chest in relief. 

“Gods, can they stop scaring the wits out of me?!” Crocodile said with a hollow and wet laugh. 

Doflamingo placed a hand on Crocodile’s shoulder as the sky lit up in a beautiful display of Whitebeard’s Jolly Roger. 

This kid had a dramatic flare, Doflamingo liked it! 

* * *

  
  


“You’ve always been like this!” Ace grinned, feeling his body relax as his power was finally freed to burn as it pleased inside him. He may not have had this Devil Fruit all his life, but it was a part of him. It felt so damn good to use it again! “Luffy!” 

He turned back to look at his crazy little brother, doing his best not to melt when Luffy looked up at him with huge adoring eyes and laughed with such happiness! 

Ace was also relieved that he wouldn't break his promise to Luffy. He had really been worried about that! 

“You’ve never listened to me...” and thank the heavens for that! Ace grabbed Luffy by the vest, who grabbed Mr. 3. “And always done such crazy things!” Although today Ace wouldn’t be lecturing Luffy for it. If Luffy hadn't come, he might really be dead. 

Luffy teared up, he couldn’t believe it. He knew he was going to save Ace, but it had been hard! Luffy was almost completely out of strength, but that didn’t matter! Ace was with him, and free! 

“ACE!” Luffy hollard as loud and brash as he pleased. 

* * *

  
  


“HE RESCUED ACE!” The pirates and prisoners yelled in celebration. 

Crocodile couldn’t speak, just clutching at his chest and feeling such a wave of relief that it shook him to his bones. 

“They’re safe, they’re finally safe,” Crocodile cried softly. Crocodile had given up his future with Makino, peace, and happiness but this moment was completely worth it. He would have rather died than lose another child. 

“Not quite,” Doflamingo said, snapping him out of his euphoria. “But this is a step in the right direction! Let’s secure them an escape route!” 

“O-oh, right!” Crocodile wiped his eyes dry and began making his way to meet up with his two children. 

_“Sandman!” Sabo gasped, curled up in his bed, his eyes wide and disbelieving._

_“Sabo,” Crocodile smiled. He’d only just met this kid, but hearing him call the name Ace and Luffy addressed him as just strengthened his resolve to free the boy from this abusive situation._

_“What are you doing here?” He asked, looking around like he was afraid his dad would come at any moment._

_“I followed you, call it a parental instinct,” Crocodile moved forward and sat at the end of the bed._

_“S-so... you saw?” Sabo curled up further looking close to tears._

_“I did,” Crocodile said softly. “And I wanted to ask,” Crocodile smiled, putting out a hand to the boy. “How’d you like to become my son instead?”_

_Sabo’s eyes bulged out and he squeaked before slapping his hands over his mouth. His eyes flickering down and then back up uncertainty. “Re-really? But why would y- why me?” He asked like he wasn’t a truly brilliant child._

_“You remind me of me,” Crocodile answered honestly. He had also been an adventurous child that wanted more, only to have a parent that didn’t quite understand. True his father had never physically hurt him before their last interaction but the effect was the same. Crocodile knew how it felt to feel unloved and not good enough._

_“Are you sure? I mea- what if I’m a burden?” He asked, looking conflicted._

_Crocodile hummed softly. True, just adding another child wouldn’t be an easy task. He had plenty of money, he didn’t worry about that. But another child called into question how to split his time between the forest that housed Ace and Sabo, and the village Luffy lived in._

_It wouldn’t be easy, but Crocodile was already half in love with Sabo. He didn’t care what sacrifices he had to make, he’d do it without a second thought._

_“Children are never a burden,” Crocodile answered, catching the boy when he leaped into his arms and began to sob._

_Crocodile held him, patting his back and soothing back his blond curls._

_“So what do you say? Will you be my son?”_

_“Yes! Yes!” Sabo weeped. “Please take me away from here!”_

_“Then let’s go.”_

Crocodile felt so proud as the boys protected each other, fighting naturally side by side. They had been fighting together for ten years, of course they fought together like two sides of the same whole. 

Ace pushed down on Luffy’s head, forcing him down so he wasn’t hit by two swords that were swung at him. “I’d like it if you left my little brother alone, thanks,” Ace snarkily said to the two Marines. Crocodile was close to cheering him on. 

They both just looked so happy, it warmed Crocodile’s heart. 

Seeing them running side by side once again made Crocodile remember how they used to run through the forest, racing, giggling, and playing the days away. 

They’d race up to him, showing him their latest skills and babbling away. He had never felt happier than his days in that forest, raising those boys. Sometimes he wished he could go back. 

Back to the days where his biggest worries were the two bit thugs that his kids could easily handle, and the occasional fights the two got into. 

“First things first, we need to get a ship,” Doflamingo said to him. “I’ll come find you, you can all hide and rest in Dressrosa, okay?” Doflamingo continued, making plans. 

“We can talk about that later,” Crocodile said before taking off towards his kids, Doflamingo not far behind. 

Crocodile paused for a moment to roll his eyes as Squard reappeared in the battle, the last Moby ship cutting through stone. What the hell did _he_ think he was doing? Didn’t he realize Whitebeard didn’t want anyone to fucking die for him! He should be focusing on getting away! If he had the time to get the boat he should have turned it around and started leading the evacuation! Fucking idiot! 

No one saw Whitebeard move but before their eyes he was in front of the last Moby, stopping it with one hand. 

Crocodile’s one hand clenched, awed by how amazing and strong his father was. The man had been stabbed through multiple times, off his medicine, and not to mention _punched through by Akainu!_ And yet he still had the strength to stop a huge ship like it was nothing. 

“What a guy,” Doflamingo chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Crocodile breathed in awe. 

Crocodile didn’t move, even though Doflamingo was tugging at his sleeve, he’d been a part of that crew long enough to know when an address from the captain was coming. 

“Can’t you understand how ungrateful it is for a child to die before his parent, Squard?!” Whitebeard roared and Crocodile felt his stomach drop. _Oh no,_ he did not like where this was going. 

Whitebeard thrust down his naginata and snarled, “Don’t get too confident!” Crocodile felt his heart begin to race, already knowing how much his father detested the idea of dying peacefully in his sleep. “This little stab wound that you created doesn't really jeopardize my life!” _Because he already decided this is where his life would end._ “Everybody has his own duration of life!” 

No... “Pops,” Crocodile whispered softly. Say it isn’t so! 

“We accomplished our goal here! There’s no need to stay here anymore!” Whitebeard addressed the entirety of his crew and allies. 

“Croccy, the kids, we have to go,” Doflamingo hissed but Crocodile batted his hands away. 

“Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates!” Whitebeard called. “I’m gonna give you an _order_ from the captain _one last time!”_ Crocodile sobbed in his throat. 

They still had so many things to say to each other though! Their time together couldn't be over yet! He needed to catch up with Luffy, and they needed to spend many more years together, damnit! 

“GRANDPOPS!” Ace and Luffy screamed together, both looking heartbroken. 

“All of you and I will split up from here!” Whitebeard told them. “Everyone, survive at any cost and go back to the New World safely!” He roared everyone realizing that Whitebeard intended to die for their sake. 

“POPS!” Crocodile heard Marco and Thatch yell in horror. 

Whitebeard stepped forward, readying a powerful attack. “I’m a remnant from the old times!” He told them while aiming at the fortress that was Marineford. Crocodile would swear his father had tears in his eyes. “There is no ship that can bear me in the new era! GO, MY CHILDREN!” 

Whitebeard looked back, taking one last look at his children and smiled at them. “Don’t look back! Because this era is changing!”

Doflamingo finally just grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the battlefield while his eyes stayed on his father who was now facing down Marineford. 

“Let’s get it over with!” He growled. 

Crocodile tore his eyes away, pained by the very action of it, and turned to leave the battle; _without his father._

“You okay?” Doflamingo asked him, but Crocodile couldn't say anything. It was too painful right now. “Let’s just get you to the kids.” Dolfamingo finally said when it was obvious Crocodile wouldn’t say a thing. Crocodile nodded silently. He’d really like to hold his boys now. 

Obviously the order didn’t go over well. Everyone they passed was crying, some struggling to get to Whitebeard. Others argued, Crocodile did his best to just keep his head down and keep going! 

“What’s your son doing?!” Crocodile did look up for that. He looked around to see Ace standing still, looking back at Whitebeard’s back. 

“Oh my god, what _is_ he doing?!” Crocodile growled darkly. He would knock him out if he had to, Crocodile was getting that boy out of here if it was the last thing he did! 

Ace raised a fist and got rid of a few Marines about to attack Whitebeard, his eyebrows drawn and his look furious. 

Crocodile gulped when Ace dropped to his knees and put his head down, bowing to his grandfather. His tattoo was clearly visible, the respect and loyalty that trembled through his limbs made Crocodile shed a tear. God damnit, why did he feel so proud?!

Crocodile wasn’t close enough to hear anything that was said but he knew. Somehow he just knew, Whitebeard wanted to know if Ace had been happy being a part of their family. The look on Ace’s face said spoke volumes to Crocodile. 

Tears fell from Ace’s eyes and all Crocodile wished was to wipe them away, they hurt his heart to see. But he was glad that his son had been happy, that’s all Crocodile wished for his kids. 

Whitebeard laughed, the sound happy, fulfilled, and ready; ready for his adventure to come to a close. 

_What a way for Whitebeard to go._

Ace got up, turned and began to run, he took Luffy’s hand as he did. Luffy looked back at the figure that was his grandfather too. He felt sad about all this but he believed he understood. 

He’d only met his Grandpops once before this day, but he still loved him. He didn’t want the man to die, but he understood. 

His adventure was over. 

Luffy looked back, his eyes meeting Whitebeard’s and he gave the slightest of nods. Whitebeard grinned back at him, nodding as well. A silent and deep understanding connecting the two. They were both _true_ pirates after all, both cut from the same cloth. They didn’t need words. 

They didn’t want riches, they didn’t seek treasure, they didn’t care about that. They went to sea for freedom and family. Whitebeard was glad to pass his torch to them. 

_‘Live wild and free boys; for me and for yourselves,’_ Whitebeard thought to himself before he turned away from them. 

Crocodile kept going after that, finding actually reaching his kids to be a daunting task. Luckily Jimbe was back, guarding his children’s back. 

They were going to make it! Some Whitebeard’s had stolen a ship and were ready to go as soon as everyone was on board! _They were going to make it!_

_“As soon as you rescue Fire Fist Ace, you run! The Whitebeard’s must be a group of cowards!”_

_Oh fuck._

Crocodile, up to this point, had been impressed with Ace. He knew Ace had a hard time running from a fight, for a moment he thought the boy had taken his words from Impel Down to heart. 

Apparently not. 

“Well, your captain is that guy, so you can’t help it, can you?” The fuck he saying about Whitebeard?! 

Crocodile snarled in his throat but moreover he was concerned because Ace was slowing down, not quite stopped but Crocodile knew his children! Ace wasn’t going to let this go! 

“Because after all, Whitebeard is just a...” ‘ _SHUT UP!’_ Crocodile snapped in his head, just praying Ace would keep running. All he had to do was not stop and he’d make it! Live to fight a _different_ day! “Loser from the old times!” 

Crocodile almost stopped himself, absolutely furious at Akainu but not enough to make him lose his head! 

Ace stopped, freezing where he stood. 

“No! Ace keep going!” Crocodile yelled, but his voice didn’t reach over the battle. His voice had gone hoarse. 

“A loser?” Ace asked, his voice barely containing his hatred. 

“Did you not learn your lesson with Blackbeard!” Crocodile snapped, his voice so strained it was barely a whisper. Dear god, this couldn't be happening! 

Ace turned, his hands clenched and fire burning around his knuckles. 

“Take back what you just said!” He snapped. 

People tried to snap Ace back into reality but Ace was past listening! “HE MOCKED GRANDPOPS!” He yelled. 

“Ace!” Luffy said, trying to get his brother to come with him. 

Crocodile was horrified, watching Ace now only made the man feel suffocated. He should have known it would come to this! 

_“Why didn’t you run?” Crocodile sighed, dabbing a cloth over Ace’s split lip. Ace was grouchy, because he almost always was, and pouting._

_Some pirates had docked while Crocodile was gone, and made a few lewd comments to Makino. Crocodile arrived to find his 11 year old under a man’s boot while he laughed. The man had been fed to the King of the Coast and now Crocodile was busy cleaning up Ace’s wounds._

_It had been more convenient at the time to just take the boy onto his ship._

_“Because!” Ace snapped, crossing his arms. He was so mad that his dad had to save him, that he couldn’t handle it on his own._

_“Because?” Crocodile asked, drawing out the word purposely and with a pointed look._

_Ace frowned and clenched his skinned knees. “Because... if I ran away... I’d leave someone behind. I won’t ever run from a fight!” Ace declared with determination._

_Crocodile eyed his young child and knocked him lightly on the head with his knuckles. “Don’t be a fool,” he chastised. “Running from a fight you can’t win is smart, what good is dying for something as silly as pride.”_

_“I won’t ever run from a fight! What good is a man without pride?!” Ace argued and Crocodile rolled his eyes fondly._

_“What good is a pirate if he’s dead?” Crocodile countered calmly, moving to patch up Ace's cheek._

_Ace frowned even harder and Crocodile realized he was fighting a losing battle._

_“Alright, how about this, you run from fights you can’t win for now; just until you’re a proper pirate?” Crocodile offered._

_Ace huffed, “fine!”_

_Crocodile rolled his eyes again and got up. Moving to his closet, Crocodile dug through it until he pulled out an old box. He held it tight, wanting to present it to Ace, but also not wanting to give it up._

_“I have something for you,” Crocodile whispered after a moment of waiting the sacrifice, holding the box protectively against his chest._

_Ace looked up confused as Crocodile kneeled in front of him. He took a deep breath and opened the box._

_“Beads?” Ace asked, still confused._

_Crocodile pulled them out and fingered the large red beads gently. “Yes, they were my mothers. Your Grandpops said they were supposedly protective charms, I want you to have them.”_

_Ace’s eyes widened and he put up his hands to deny them. “But- but! Why give them to me?! I’m not even your real k-“_

_“Listen up Angry boy,” Crocodile cut him off swiftly. “You are my first born son, whether I gave birth to you, or not! These beads should go to my eldest, so...” Crocodile raised a brow and held out the string of beads._

_Ace’s eyes filled with tears and he hesitantly put out his hand and took the beads. “But... they’re so pretty...” Ace began to deny them only to gasp in awe._

_“They are,” Crocodile chuckled, taking the beads again to put them around Ace’s neck. “And they’ll protect you; maybe because it’s a protective charm, or maybe because it will remind you that your family wants you alive. If you won’t run from fights for you, then do it for us.”_

_Ace looked up at Crocodile with big brown eyes and touched the beads lovingly. “Thanks... Sandman.”_

_“You’re welcome, Angry Boy.”_

Crocodile lost his breath when Akainu mentioned Gol D. Roger, it was the perfect bait for Ace. The boy had basically trained himself to attack anytime someone mentioned that man. 

The moment Crocodile heard the words ‘fake family’ he knew nothing would stop Ace. 

“Stop it!” Ace growled as he walked _towards_ Akainu. 

“I need to get to him!” Crocodile realized, running forward and shifting into sand.... only he didn’t turn to sand... 

Crocodile looked down at his hand frantically and tried to activate his power, but nothing happened. In fact he felt weak, like he had Sea Prism Stone on him. 

“You can’t,” Doflamingo whispered and Crocodile turned to see Doflamingo standing behind him holding some kind of remote. The thing was pointed at his ring, the ring Doflamingo had slipped into his finger so long ago. “He’ll kill you, you’ll turn to glass!” Doflamingo told him. 

_“Doflamingo,”_ Crocodile said slowly, sudden hate building in his gut. “Release me,” he ordered. 

“No, if you jump in, you’ll die!”

“That’s my baby!” Crocodile screamed. He stomped up to the man and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him violently. “I'M NOT GOING TO DO NOTHING, I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY!” 

“THE NAME OF THIS ERA SHOULD BE WHITEBEARD!” Ace’s furious battle cry made Crocodile turn back, fear and agony beating against his ribs. 

“No!” Crocodile screamed and tried to race forward but Doflamingo grabbed his arms. 

Ace was thrown back, hitting the ground with a sizzling arm. Crocodile was shaking, his eyes so wide he thought his skin would rip. Ace landed like a rag doll, his face painted with intense pain. 

“Just listen!” Doflamingo begged. 

“No! No!” Crocodile refused to listen, struggling with all his might against Doflamingo. “Ace! My Angry Boy! HE'S MINE!” Crocodile kept screaming. 

Crocodile’s panic only increased when Luffy walked forward and fell to his knees. Akainu was still talking but Crocodile couldn’t hear through the panic and desperation. 

“Croccy! If you’d calm down, I could use my-“ _strings to save them both...._

Crocodile saw Akainu look at Luffy, saw his thought process, _knew_ what he was going to do. “FUCK OFF!” Crocodile cut him off, turned, smacking the man with his golden hook upside the head. The move broke Doflamingo's hold on him, and he went sprinting for his children immediately. 

“WAIT!” Doflamingo called after him but Crocodile ignored him. 

He was moving too god damn slow! Crocodile pushed himself to go faster, his mind working Its way into a frenzy as Akainu took aim at Luffy and Ace began to step in the way of the blow. 

He saw everything second, every twitch of their muscles as they moved. The next series of events Crocodile truly had no control over. 

_Crocodile’s breath was coming out too fast to catch, his heart hammering away like it was trying to run away from him._

_He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t have a damn baby! He was only 23 weeks in and he felt like his mind was tearing itself apart._

_Everyday he looked in the mirror and to him it looked broken, fragmented, and showing someone else’s body. Crocodile was afraid to touch himself, his chest and belly were completely off limits to him now. The not knowing what would finally cause the breakdown he knew was coming was terrifying._

_Crocodile felt like a shadow, or even like someone who was invisible. People misgendered him because they saw the bulge of his belly and assumed, and Crocodile wanted to scream! ‘Why can’t you see me?!’, ‘Why can’t you hear me?!’_

_He only had Ivankov to talk to, any time he tried to point out that he was a man, or talk to anyone else, they looked at him strangely._

_When Crocodile had joined Dragon it had felt like taking off a mask, he’d finally been free to be who he was! But the baby had changed everything, suddenly he realized that to all of them, he’d been in costume the entire time._

_What made it all worse was Dragon hadn’t even tried to speak to him! Crocodile was pissed at him, and would punch him the moment he opened his mouth, but it still hurt that he wasn’t even trying!_

_It was a confirmation of what Crocodile feared. He was just a tool to be used to Dragon, just like everyone else._

_“I hate it,” Crocodile sobbed, looking down at his belly. The world felt warped when he looked at the_ **_thing_ ** _making his belly swell._

_“Maybe I could just...” Crocodile whispered as sand began to bellow around him, his fingers crumbling away slowly. All it would take is one shift into sand completely... and this thing in his belly would be gone..._

_Why should he have to carry it? He didn’t want it! He was a man, he was a pirate, he wasn’t someone that took orders from anyone!_

_He just couldn’t handle having a baby, the distortion of who he was and what his body was changing into was just too much. Crocodile didn’t care if this meant Ivankov wouldn’t change him, he just wanted this baby gone!_

_“S-sorry...” Crocodile whispered apologetically to the unmoving child in his belly. “I ju-just can’t do it, I’m not- I’m not strong enough...”_

_His arm was completely crumbled away now, the sand slowly getting closer to his stomach._

_Something inside him squirmed...Crocodile shot up to his feet, his body snapping back to normal as something new happened. A tiny foot knocked into him, from the inside._

_It took Crocodile’s breath away, and left him reeling._

_“You... you kicked me,” Crocodile gasped in wonder. The child hadn’t moved before, which had been concerning to everyone besides Crocodile. The idea of something moving inside him had been like something from a nightmare, but to actually feel it..._

_It was indescribable._

_For some reason it didn’t cause his panic to worsen, it didn’t trigger his dysphoria, it grounded him._

_Crocodile wrapped his arms around his stomach, falling to his knees as what he almost did suddenly hit him. He almost killed his baby! It was his, no one else’s; his baby._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Crocodile sobbed into his knees, hating himself for not being able to do it, and disgusted with himself for even trying. Crocodile choked and hiccuped, weeping loudly and violently. “I promise, no matter what it does to me, I’m going to protect you, my baby, my Good Brat.”_

Crocodile threw off his coat so he could go faster. A magma fist hit Ace’s back in slow motion to Crocodile’s eyes and everything else seemed to happen all at once. Ace’s bead necklace snapped from the heat. Crocodile raised his hand to his mouth, and stuffed his ring covered finger between his teeth. Blood splattered over his lips, a crunch echoing in his head, and he bit down as hard as possible. 

Crocodile didn’t even feel the pain, all he could process was the fist slowly sinking into Ace’s back, and the ghostly vision of Sabo standing by his brother; like a permanent reminder of the anguish losing a son brought.

Crocodile’s legs shifted to sand and he moved so fast most would be surprised he didn’t break the sound barrier. He spat out his disembodied finger, not even sparing it a thought about it as he went. 

_“GET AWAY FROM THEM!”_ Crocodile roared, the world rippling around him. 

Akianu’s eyes snapped up in shock, feeling the force of will that exploded from Crocodile’s chest. It wasn’t nearly as powerful as Luffy’s, not to mention Whitebeard’s, but it was enough to distract Akainu for just one life saving moment. 

“What?” Doflamingo felt the flickering moment of power, making him freeze in shock. 

Whitebeard chuckled when he felt it. “So you finally unlocked it, huh, Crocodile? Figures it would be in defense of your kids.” 

Marco looked up surprised before the feeling settled. 

“Well, he _is_ Whitebeard’s son, it makes sense,” Thatch said. 

“Right,” Marco agreed. 

Crocodile's willful cry gave him just enough time, he jumped forward, his arm coming down in a fearsome arch. His golden hook ripped through Akainu’s arm, magma dropping as it disconnected from the man’s body. 

Crocodile’s hook was melting as he swung it back up and at Akainu, making the man jump back. 

Crocodile snarled as he placed himself between his children and the _threat_ to them. 

If someone was to describe the volatile and vengeful man, they would say he looked like an enraged lioness guarding her cubs; all while meaning no offense to the man. 

Crocodile glanced at his kids when Ace began to spasm and scream in pain. Luffy caught him as he fell forward, his back already blistering from the magma still covering him and cooking his body. 

“Luffy, Ace!” Crocodile said. “ you both still alive?!” 

Luffy looked up, fear still lingering on his expression. “Y-yeah,” he nodded, his hands shaking as he held Ace. 

Ace was breathing harshly, his eyes barely open. He was heavily injured, but he’d live if he got medical aid soon. “I-I’m alive,” Ace muttered as loud as he could. 

“Good,” Crocodile looked back at Akainu, clutching at his wrist connected to his hook. The metal was burning him, steam rising from his baking skin. “Boys, get out of here. I’m covering your escape.” 

“But Sandman!” Luffy yelled, pulling Ace closer to him. 

“GO!” Crocodile yelled at them.

Luffy looked like he was going to say something, but Akainu had gotten over his shock and was stepping closer again. 

“Of course you’d swoop in to protect them,” he said almost casually. “Even if they are devil children, you did raise them. Tell me, did you intentionally shape them into evil pirates, or is it just in the genes?” 

Crocodile showed his teeth animalistically, raising his melting hook threateningly. “You’re nothing but a hypocrite!” Crocodile bit out, launching himself at Akainu. 

“A hypocrite?!” Akainu asked while blocking Crocodile’s punch, the sand he’d called up to protect his skin super heated, turning to molten glass. “What do you know about me?” 

Garp looked up from his crater in the ground, his eyes growing wide as he saw Crocodile taking on one of the people who would kill him without a care. He understood as he spotted Luffy and Ace firmly protected behind him. Ace looked to be struggling to pull himself up, both staring up at Crocodile’s back. 

Crocodile grunted as he was knocked back, but he dug his feet in, keeping himself between Akainu and his boys. He crouched, putting his hand to the ground and turning it to sand. 

“I know all about you _Sakazuki,_ I’ve heard of every disgusting thing you’ve done!” Crocodile growled so deep in his throat he swore the breath cut his tongue. Crocodile stood slowly, staring down the Admiral like an enraged animal. Sand worked around him, making him look even more like some kind of god of vengeance. 

Crocodile leaped forward, sending a wave of sand that Akainu blocked with a wall of magma. 

“You're a sick and depraved man! You spit rhetoric about justice while you kill, massacre, and destroy all those who don’t fit your idea of justice!” Crocodile ranted as he kept up an onslaught of attacks. “EVEN INNOCENT CIVILIANS! EVEN OTHER MARINES!” Crocodile roared, turning the ground under the Marine to sand and trying to sink him. 

Akainu grunted and spread out his magma over the sand, eating it all away. 

Crocodile was panting, already knowing he was going to lose. But he would go down with a fight! 

Smoker cursed, running towards the battle between Crocodile and Akainu as fast as he could. He had no plan, but he had to do something! 

Akainu clenched his fists, looking down at the man standing in his way. 

“You say that, while protecting two children who shouldn’t exist!” He yelled, focusing on them once again. Luffy and Ace were still huddled behind Crocodile, not having moved despite their fathers orders. “They are vile threats to the stability of the world! And I will take them out of it!” 

Crocodile snarled as he covered his boys, holding out his arms to protect him fully. “Both of you run! This instant!” Crocodile ordered the children behind him. 

He looked back up at Akainu, ready for the inevitable. He wasn’t going to be able to block this attack, but that was okay...

He was willing to sacrifice anything for them. 

Akainu pulled his arm back and leaped forward with a deadly fist. 

Crocodile stood strong as he howled to the sky and everyone on the battlefield. “MY CHILDREN ARE BETTER MEN THAN YOU!” 

Doflamingo’s breath whooshed out as Akainu took aim. Doflamingo tried to raise his arms to defend the man, only he couldn’t move! 

Smoker raised his jitte and jumped at Akainu, turning midair to make it seem like he’d crashed into him by mistake. 

He pointed his jitte back, mostly just praying he didn’t burn to death before neutralizing the man’s powers. 

Garp spasmed as he watched what happened right before his eyes, his own family’s last moment. 

Marco and Thatch both screamed in rage, racing for their brother without a thought. 

Jimbe gave a strangled gasp as the hit landed. 

Crocodile closed his eyes, ready to die as Akainu aimed for his heart. 

Luffy’s eyes widened in horror, the image burning into his eyes, to forever haunt his waking thoughts. 

Smoker crashed into Akainu, knocking the man off balance. His aim was hit off course and the next thing anyone knew, Crocodile had a fist through his chest, high up on the right side. His shirt caught fire, slowly burning away, slowing off how Akainu had punched him right through the healed branding on his upper back. 

The world seemed to freeze, Whitebeard pirates screaming out for Crocodile, even those that hadn’t known he was their brother until that day. 

“SANDMAN!” Luffy screamed hoarsely. Ace forced his head up, tears building in his eyes. 

“No! Dad!” Ace cried. 

Crocodile spat blood from his mouth, his lungs so full of the stuff it was hard to breathe. His fist uncurled and his legs lost strength. 

Akainu pulled his fist back, the sound making Crocodile’s stomach sick. He’d always been afraid of being burned, but for some reason it didn’t hurt that much. The smell still made him sick though. 

Crocodile’s body was pulled forward by Akainu's fist until it released him, making him tumble back into Ace and Luffy’s waiting arms. 

Crocodile couldn’t think past his two boys, looking up at them, safe and alive; it was like nothing else in the world existed. It was just them again, back to how Crocodile liked it. 

“And now for the rest of the family,” Akainu kept talking, despite how Crocodile was no longer listening. He was just memorizing the lines of his boys' faces. 

Buggy stopped, no longer trying to grasp for fame, instead he was watching one of his childhood best friends die with rapt attention. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Crocodile always seemed untouchable, he never allowed himself to forge deep connections, so he would never end up in a situation like this. Was this really how Crocodile left this world?!

Doflamingo had tears running down his face, stumbling forward like a newborn lamb with all his shaking. He was clutching at Crocodile's severed finger, trying to will the person it should be attached too to get back up. 

“He can’t be... Croccy... get up,” Doflamingo muttered over and over like a mantra. 

“Sandman!” Sandman!” Luffy tugged and pulled at Crocodile’s burnt shirt. 

“Luffy, don’t pull at him!” Ace snapped at his brother, not looking away from Crocodile though, his hands clutching at the man like a child. 

Whitebeard pirates took aim at Akainu but it seemed to do nothing to the man, he walked through the fires, barely affected. 

“So, he’s still alive. It’s easy to forget he’s also the child of a demon, considering how little he’s done,” Akainu spat, Ace and Luffy immediately tried to pull Crocodile closer to them, like that could protect him. Ace could barely move with the severe burn on his back, and Luffy’s strength had all but run out. “I see it now though.” 

Akainu raised his fist again, aiming to kill the man this time. 

“Stop it!” Ace screamed. 

“DON'T DO IT!” Luffy shouted, repeating himself when Akainu didn’t stop. 

“CROCODILE!” Whitebeard was seething, he saw the man about time kill his child and turned in order to defend him only to be stopped by Kizaru. 

_No, my baby..._

“No!” Ace was trying to move, to jump in the way but Crocodile’s weight kept him pinned, and his burn zapped his strength. 

“STOP IT!” Luffy shrieked, closing his eyes. 

The hit never came, he opened his eyes to see Jimbe blocking it. 

“Jimbe!” Luffy and Ace yelled at the same time. 

“I won’t let you touch them! You’ve harmed this family enough!” 

Before Akainu could say a thing Marco swooped in, kicking the man in the face with a Haki covered claw. Thatch was running in to trip up the man not a moment later. 

“Get away from our family!” They both yelled, taking over attacking the admiral. 

The three began to fight in tandem, making the Admiral back away. 

Crocodile let out a shuddering breath, his wound beginning to burn the longer he held onto consciousness. 

He gurgled, gagging and his chest heaving as he choked on his own blood. 

“Sandman,” Ace cried, but Crocodile weakly waved a hand, forcing himself up. 

Everything in him screamed to stop moving, to just lay down and rest but Crocodile had some words for these boys of his, and he wasn’t going to let a hole through the chest stop him. 

Crocodile slowly worked his way up, Luffy and Ace both watching his every move and waiting to catch him. 

Crocodile turned, wincing and flinching as he did. More blood spewed from his mouth and he lost his ability to move. He fell into his boys’ waiting arms. 

With great effort Crocodile wrapped his arms around them, holding them for the last time. 

“Sandman... it’s okay, we can fix this!” Luffy pleaded, his voice sounding stifled from his tears. 

Ace agreed, calling forward someone to aid him. 

“Boys,” Crocodile said when it became clear to them that there was no fixing this. “L-listen up.” 

“But Sandman, y—you said you’d always come home to us! You promised!” Luffy yelled at him, clawing at him, trying to anchor him to the world, to life. 

_“But it’s your last night,” Luffy pouted._

_“And we want as much time as possible,” Sabo finished, his fingers clutching onto Crocodile's pant leg._

_Crocodile smiled down at them. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back, I’ll always be back.”_

_Luffy rubbed his eyes and curled up tighter against Crocodile’s chest. Ace clutching at his coat with a happy expression. “Just promise to come home soon, okay?”_

_“I promise,” Crocodile whispered as they all began to drift off. “I’ll always come home to you three.”_

“I know,” Crocodile softly, stroked Luffy’s back, his hook completely gone now, leaving only his burned and partially glass stump. “I’m sorry, but please listen to me. I need to say goodbye.”

“NO!” Luffy shook his head, burying his head in Crocodile’s neck. “No! You aren’t going! Y-you ca—can’t!” 

“Luffy,” Ace cried, looking to his brother with red eyes. 

Luffy made a noise in his throat like a dying animal and hugged his father tighter. 

“Ace...” Crocodile whispered. “Please, do me a favor?”

“Anything!” Ace sobbed. 

“Put yourself first,” Crocodile painfully lifted a hand, clutching Ace’s shoulder. “Trust that being your father... it was my greatest honor.... and please, don’t blame yourself, if I could have picked a way to die, protecting you would have been it; always, my little Angry Boy.” 

Ace gave a wail, wetting Crocodile’s neck with his heavy cries. 

“Good Brat?” Crocodile’s voice was almost teasing as he pulled back to look at Luffy. His wide eyes and large rolling tears staring up at Crocodile miserably. 

“Sandman...”

“L—Luffy... before y-you, I was a hollowed out person. Out there a world exists where I wasn’t your Sandman... and it's a place where I died on the inside long ago.” Crocodile bit his lip, touching his forehead to Luffy’s. “Loving you, Luffy, has been the _best_ thing that ever happened to me, because you wrought with you, chaos, and possibilities I never knew I wanted... and you brought me such joy,” Crocodile laughed weakly. “Always know, I was so, _so happy_ to be your Sandman.”

“Sandm— DAD!” Luffy sobbed loudly. 

“Boys, tell them all that... tell them... I was happy, and thank you.” Crocodile could feel his time coming, his heart slowing with every word. Over Luffy’s head he could see a blur of pink racing towards him and Crocodile actually smiled. His eyes grew fond for a moment, and he knew he’d miss that man, even if everything he did took them two steps forward and one step back. 

“Look out for each other, I’ll make sure to tell Sabo... how much we missed him...” Crocodile voice grew weak, his body stopped trembling, and he closed his eyes for the last time. 

_“Mister, who are you?”_

_“I’m...I’m the Sandman.”_

The last thing he heard was Luffy’s tormented screech, _“SANDMAN!”_

_Goodbye, I loved loving you.  
_

_Crocodile embraced the darkness, until a light began to warm him... “Mom?” he whispered._


	49. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART!! THIS WAS POSTED WITH THE PREMISSION OF THE ARTIST!

My wonder friend and Beta Aina drew this for me! Please enjoy! [Link to her insta here](https://www.instagram.com/shio.nigai/)


	50. As They Knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really broke a lot of hearts last chapter Huh?

Luffy was screaming, or maybe he was sobbing, Ace wasn’t really sure. All he did know was that Luffy wasn’t reacting, he had completely checked out due to the shock and the grief. 

“Luffy,” Ace shook him. “Luffy please! We have to go!” Ace hated saying it but they couldn’t let Sandman di-  _ die  _ for nothing. 

Luffy went silent and Ace quickly realized that he had passed out. 

It was just too much for his system, Ace himself couldn’t even work up the energy to run himself. He also wanted to break down into tears, he also wanted to stop functioning and just sob over their father's body, but he had to keep Luffy safe. He had to honor his Grandpops, and Sandman.  _ And live.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Garp didn’t know his heart could break this audibly, or this fully. He’d had thought...

He’d thought he was finally going to have his wish. Crocodile had been planning to settle in Foosha, and Garp had thought he was going to be able to continue their strange little family. 

He’d been so happy when Crocodile said he was quitting being a pirate, he had grown to really care for his son-in-law. 

He was moving before he really knew what he was doing. All he really knew was that Akainu was just a little ahead and Garp wanted him dead. 

“GARP!” Sengoku forced him down with a hand to his head. “What are you doing?! Are you losing your mind?!”

Garp forced his eyes up, so upset it seemed to be bleeding from every pore in his body. When he looked to Akainu, all he could see was the destroyer of his hopes and dreams; the man who killed his family! 

“You better keep holding me down like that, Sengoku!” Garp hissed. “Because if you don't, I will kill Sakazuki!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Whitebeard looked down as a very familiar red bead bumped into his shoe, and like a passing wind Whitebeard felt the moment his son dropped. He looked up just in time to see Crocodile's body drop to the ground, his own sons’ crying out for him. 

Whitebeard lifted the bead and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

His wife’s beads, she had pulled them off herself, making him promise to give them to their child when he was old enough. He’d recognized them instantly when he’d seen Ace wearing them. 

At the time it had inspired joy and fondness. Now it was a beacon of what had happened. 

His and Sol’s child had passed before him. 

_ How cruel the world was.  _

His hand trembled and tears of such deep sadness, longing, and rage filled him, falling from his eyes. Whitebeard breathed through the sudden grief as one thought bubbled up on top of all the racing others,  _ ‘I’ll bury this damn island and that admiral with it!’.  _

* * *

  
  


Smoker had to quickly scramble up when Akainu glanced at him, pissed off that He’d gotten in the way. 

  
Smoker played it off that it had been a mistake. Battle had people flying all over, it wasn’t unbelievable that he’d knocked into Akainu at such a critical moment. 

Smoker had to hide his grief as he realized he hadn’t even been able to help. Crocodile had died, even with his interference. 

Looking at Ace’s tears Smoker had a hard time believing that he could ever show his face to the boy again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marco felt as if the hole was in his own chest, his baby brother had died on his watch! He’d promised to protect him, had played the days with him as children. 

He’d failed too many times, and now he was gone.  _ He’d never be able to make it up to him.  _

Akainu slipped by them while they grieved, heading straight for Ace and Luffy. Ace was struggling to move a checked out Luffy, and he didn’t even seem to see Akainu heading towards him. 

Marco flung himself into action, like an angry spirit Marco blocked the attack, taking up Crocodile’s place as the boys' protector. 

“I won’t let you kill them!” Marco hissed darkly. 

Marco had no intention of dying here, but he needed to hold this place until the boys’ were safely away. 

“JIMBE! THATCH!” Marco yelled. “Get those two out of here!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ One Piece... _ Doflamingo had fallen still at the look on Crocodile’s face as he fell...

That was the expression he’d fallen in love with... how had he not seen it before? That black hair, that pale skin, the fondness so tangible yet so deeply carved in devastation. Crocodile... it had alway been Crocodile. 

Doflamingo had always believed in love at first sight, he’d been ecstatic to experience it twice. But now he knew he hadn’t fallen for two people at first sight, but for one person, two times. 

It must really be fate...

“Doffy!” Mansherry’s voice called worriedly from where she had pointed her head out of his pocket. “Doffy, get me to him! Quick!” She cried. 

Doflamingo snapped out of his musing just as Thatch, and Jimbe scooped up Crocodile’s kids and began to run away. Akainu had begun being brutally marked by Whitebeard. All this while leaving Crocodile’s body unattended. 

“Right!” Doflamingo raised his strings, attaching them to Crocodile and racing forward while dragging Crocodile close. 

Doflamingo got to his body, almost afraid to touch him, this couldn't be real! They had a baby waiting for them, they had so much life and love ahead of them! 

Doflamingo reached into his pocket, pulling out Mansherry and placing her on his chest. “Can you fix him?” He asked as he kneeled down, pulling the man he loved into his arms. 

Mansherry bit her lip as she looked over the damage. Crocodile was barely breathing, the act so soft he would have thought the man gone if Mansherry’s presence didn’t ground him so firmly. 

“I... I don’t know,” She whispered, tears in her eyes. “He might be too far gone,” she told him uncertainty. She looked over the wound and could tell his insides were partially cooked and he’d lost a lot of blood. 

“Wha...?” Doflamingo’s voice caught, a sob quivering his lips. 

“B-but I’m going to try!” She told him with a serious determination. “If I can’t do it, no one can!” 

Doflamingo nodded, wiping away a few tears. “Y-yeah, you’d be the one that could do it.” 

Mansherry nodded and looked around the still raging battle. 

“Now, get us out of here. One more hit and he’ll be gone!” Doflamingo nodded, taking off his coat to wrap around Crocodile. He pulled the man against his chest and ran, keeping Crocodile hidden away from the world, keeping him safe. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“THATCH! Let me go!” Ace yelled, tears freely flowing as he got a front row seat to Pops ripping Akainu a new one. After losing his father... he didn’t want to lose a grandfather too! 

“No way! I’m not putting you down until it isn’t possible for you to do something stupid again!” Thatch yelled at him, hiking his struggling nephew more securely on his shoulder. 

“But Pops! But Sandman-!” 

“They want you to live on! So hell or high water, kiddo, you are going to live!” Thatch snapped at him. 

Ace couldn’t look away as he was forced to leave friends and family behind, the only ones coming with him were Thatch, Jimbe, and the still comatosed Luffy. 

“GRANDPOPS!” Ace cried out when Akainu got him in the chest again, the man bent over, seemingly for the last time. “Thatch! We have to help!”

Thatch glanced back, a pained expression on his face, but he shook his head and continued going. “No! We keep going, that’s what Pops wants!” 

Thatch was looking around frantically for an escape. The ship his crewmates had captured was on the other side of the battle and Thatch worried that if they didn’t get away soon they would all be killed! 

“Jimbe! Where should we-“ 

From the bay a bright yellow submarine emerged with a symbol the Whitebeard Commanders knew all too well. Despite being concerned for Ace, they had all been informed of their other nephew's new boyfriend when it appeared in the news, and what his Jolly Roger looked like.  _ So they could not kill him should they run across him, of course, certainly not to track him down and threaten him!  _

The door of the sub opened and a dark familiar figure stepped out. 

“GET MY B-BOYFRIEND ABROAD!” The man yelled, stumbling over the title just a bit. “I'M A DOCTOR!”

* * *

  
  
  


Law was more than ready for the sub to emerge when Bepo called that they had reached Marineford. He just prayed Lu was still alright. As long as he was alive Law would fix him up. 

With that thought in mind Law brought the toy ship he held to his forehead, making silent promises that he was going to make sure to keep. “Lu...”

“Captain!” Bepo called. “We are emerging!” 

Law nodded, placing the toy into his pocket and shouldering his large sword as he walked confidently to the iron door. 

Law took a deep breath, calming himself to put on the aloof act that was normally so natural. He’d sworn to protect Lu’s smile, the idea that he was fighting such a hard battle was just throwing him off a bit. 

Law pushed open the door to find his arrival was dwarfed by the furious battle between Whitebeard and the magma Admiral. That was fine by Law, but quite a few pirates had noticed him. 

Law surveyed the battle, his eyes searching for one person, and one person only. A flash of blue caught his attention and he spotted him! Lu, seemingly passed out and being carried by the Warlord Jimbe! 

Next to them, the Whitebeard’s Forth Commander was carrying Fire Fist Ace, good, Law would take him too. Lu would be upset if that guy died, so Law would heal him as well. 

Taking a deep breath, Law called over the battlefield, “GET MY B-“ he choked slightly but strengthened his resolve. “BOYFRIEND ABOARD! I'M A DOCTOR!” 

Law could see the way the two old time pirates eyes widened and then nodded, running harder for his sub. 

Law wished his room was large enough to just Shambles them onto the ship, as he was now he wouldn’t be any use to Lu until he was either close enough, or on the physical deck! Besides, the only way for this all to work out was if they were ready to leave the moment Lu was aboard! 

They were going to run away with Law’s treasure, he wouldn’t let anyone harm Lu anymore than he already was! 

Law froze suddenly, feeling a presence he feared and hated more than anything. His fingers began to tremble and his breath had thinned, he turned slowly to see his greatest enemy. 

Doflamingo had paused, hanging from a cloud by his strings, he was also looking at Law like he hadn’t expected him to be there. 

Law cursed and grabbed the hilt of his sword, readying to at the very least hold off the man until Lu was aboard. 

He wasn’t nearly ready to face Doflamingo yet, but it couldn’t be helped, he had to be here to save Lu! 

Doflamingo couldn't help pausing, his goal so close to him so unexpectedly. He’d been searching for Law for so long! And now he was here like he’d been gift wrapped! 

And Doflamingo’s ship was just passed the horizon, he could get him there and finally-

“Doffy! His heartbeat is getting weaker, we have to go!” Mansherry shrieked from inside his pink coat, the thing wrapped around Crocodile who he held in one arm. 

The choice was clear;  _ immortality... or love... _

Law was waiting for the attack but Doflamingo was just staring! He hadn’t moved at all... what the hell was he doing?! 

His eyes pulled to the pink coat that Doflamingo was carrying instead of wearing for some strange reason. It looked like he was carrying something under it too! 

Law kept looking when something moved under the coat and a hand fell out, pale and likely from a corpse. 

Law glanced at it and gasped, he recognized those rings! It was Crocodile’s hand.  _ Did Lu’s father... die? Oh god, Lu was going to be so upset!  _

Doflamingo and Law stared at each other and Law would swear the longer he looked at him the more he could tell Doflamingo was crying. Doflamingo flicked his eyes down at the bundle in his arm and then swung away. 

Doflamingo didn’t make his decision lightly but in the end he knew an unending life would be meaningless if he lost Crocodile. So for today, he wouldn’t care if Law escaped. Law could dance up to him in chains and Doflamingo would just keep walking if it meant Crocodile lived another day! 

Law relaxed slightly as Doflamingo left, confused by what had just happened. So much so that he didn’t have time to Shambles Crocodile over to him, Law would have liked to help him if he could be helped. 

Unfortunately Law couldn’t quite work up the courage to call Doflamingo back, even for Lu’s father. 

He shook his head and focused back on the battle before him. 

* * *

  
  


Marco forced himself to look away as Whitebeard split the very island in half, protecting the rest of the crew from more Marine attacks. Just like always, Pops was keeping them safe! 

Marco summoned his wings, having heard the call from the yellow sub. He would fly the boys over to it if he had to! 

Marco flew as fast as he could, landing near Thatch. “Here hand me Ace! I’ll fly him to the sub!” Marco said. 

“Right!” Thatch began to pass the weakly struggling young pirate over. 

“Hey! Take Luffy first!” Ace yelled at them. 

“He’s not the one that will be an idiot right now!” Marco pointed out, waving to a passed out Luffy. They all knew that with every minute Ace was gaining back his strength, he would be dumb again any moment now! They needed to get him off the battlefield! 

“No let me stay! Just for a moment longer!” Ace cried out, wanting to see this through to the end. 

Marco gave him a sad look but transformed once again, grabbing up Ace with his talons. 

“Hey! Wait! No don’t, I have to see it till the end!” Ace screamed as Marco flew him over the battle. 

“Fire Fist is getting away!” Marines yelled and Marco had to dodge beams of light and many bullets as he raced towards the yellow submarine. 

“That’s Fire Fist!” One of the crewmen on the sub yelled as Marco touched down, dropping Ace onto the deck. 

Ace was up in a minute, fighting to his feet even as sweat built on his brow and his body forcefully shuddered. 

“How’d he get injured?” One of the crew asked Marco, a hat on his head read ‘Penguin’. 

“He was hit on the back with a magma fist, it was stopped mid way but it ripped through some muscle and covered his entire back, and legs,” Marco explained quickly. 

The captain of the sub, Luffy’s ‘boyfriend’, his mind supplied, turned and looked over the damage. “How long was he exposed to it?” He asked calmly. 

“A minute or two?” Marco said, his voice a bit uncertain. 

“Then he will need a skin graft, Shachi, Penguin, get him below deck into the smaller operation theater. Prep the room and prepare him for surgery. I’ll be down once I know how badly wounded Lu is,” the dark haired captain said, ordering his crew around. “If Lu needs attention first he will just have to suffer for a while, he won’t die but it’s serious.” 

Marco narrowed his eyes at the young captain, very unsure of him. He liked that his concern was Luffy, but he was...  _ creepy,  _ was this really Luffy’s type?! 

“No!” Ace yelled, pulling himself to the railing. “At least let me stay here, just until we leave!”

“Fire Fist! That wound is no joke!” Penguin and Shachi tried to pull the pirate below deck but even heavily injured his strength trumped theirs. 

Law watched impassively, seeing the boy around his own age fight to watch just for a moment longer. This was Lu’s brother... he should probably be more concerned with the guy's health. But who was he to mess with another’s resolve. 

“Please,” Ace looked up at the sub’s captain. “Just until we leave, let me stay here!” 

Law looked at him a moment more, then to the Whitebeard’s First Commander and shrugged. “Shachi, Penguin, just go prep the operation tables.”

“But captain!”

“Leave it, he won’t die. What’s the difference between him suffering up here, or down there?” Law waved them off easily. “If you’re so concerned one of you can do some first aid up here while we watch,” he amended when his crew members looked like they still wanted to argue. 

With that done, and the Second Commander quietly watching the battle, Law turned back to Commander Marco. 

“Are you going to go get my boyfriend, or not? I'd like him alive, thank you,” Law snapped at him, the worry making him grumpier than normal. 

Marco narrowed his eyes further. “I don’t think you’re good enough for my nephew, but...”

“That isn’t exactly your choice, right?” Law smirked at him, not at all worried about Lu’s family not approving of him. He knew Lu well enough to know he wouldn’t listen to anyone. His place as Lu’s boyfriend was in no danger. 

Marco huffed at him, summoning up wings and lifting off, back towards Lu. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marco cried with his brothers as he flew back towards Luffy, calling out to them to head back to the damn ships already. Pops wanted as many survivors as possible! With Ace on that sub they already had a win, so they had to build on that. Even if Crocodile was gone, they had to keep fighting to survive!

He was heading with full resolve towards Jimbe and Luffy when the one person Marco hated more than Akainu showed his face. 

_ Teach... that bastard! _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Whitebeard clenched his fists, burning hatred filling his gut as Teach dared to show his face. He’d had been the one... he’d tried to rape his child, he had torn a rift between him and Crocodile! 

Whitebeard wasn’t blind to his own mistakes, but he couldn’t help but think that if Teach hadn’t harmed his baby... they could have worked through it! 

Teach laughed, unknowing of the thunderous thoughts building inside Whitebeard. He was going to kill this little bastard, how dare he use Whitebeard for safety while twisting up his baby's mind. 

“Long time no see! I’m glad that I’m present at your death!” Teach laughed, but Whitebeard was more concerned thinking about how he’d kill him.  _ “Pops!” _

“Teach...!” Whitebeard growled lowly. His eyes moved briefly to Caterina, the woman who once tried to end his wife while heavily pregnant. Of course that traitor would recruit someone as horrid as her! 

Whitebeard wasn’t listening as the group before him explained their convoluted plot that included betraying any and everyone they could. He was far beyond words! 

“I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY OF THIS!” Whitebeard yelled enraged, sending a powerful blast at the scaffold. He knew that wouldn't kill the man, but he hoped it did some damage. 

“That was close! We had a narrow escape!” Teach laughed as him and his crew walked out of the dust and debris. “You have no mercy, huh, Pops?” 

“You’re the only one that I refuse to call my son, Teach!” Whitebeard bit out. He glared at the man with a look that could kill a thousand men if looks could do that. “You broke the one and only iron rule on my ship: you attacked your mate!” Whitebeard paused, closing his eyes as a wave of fury shook him almost to his knees. He waited for the tremors to ease before looking back up at the man. “But more than that... you  _ touched my child!”  _

The battle seemed to freeze, even many Marine’s stopped to look up at Blackbeard with a growing disgust. 

“You made his life hell, groomed, and tried to  _ rape  _ him!” Whitebeard continued, every word making Whitebeard more furious. “Then you used his own insecurities to make sure he kept quiet!  _ I will make you pay for all his hardships!” _

Whitebeard coughed blood spewing from his mouth as he flinched from the pain. 

“Pops!” Many called over the ravine Whitebeard had made between them. 

Marco couldn’t keep his head, flying in to drop at the edge of the ravine, growling at Teach but also glancing at his father with concern. 

Teach laughed, glancing around to see if he could spot his future queen. But he frowned when he couldn’t seem to find her. 

“So she finally told you? Where is little Ilida, huh? I need to fix her body right up, but I do intend to finally have her today.” Teach’s smile grew when Whitebeard became even angrier. “I spent a lot of time making sure she was perfect, after all!” 

“Do not speak of him that way!” Marco yelled, not being able to hold himself back. “My baby brother is dead because of you!” Marco went flying forward, passed Whitebeard and over to Teach faster than a bullet. 

Marco raised a claw, slashing Teach across the face and making the man hit the ground so hard he smashing into it. 

“CAPTAIN!” The Blackbeard pirates yelled. 

Marco landed in front of him, snarling down at Teach as he held his bloodied face in pain. 

“You almost ripped off my cheek!” He screamed, spasming in pain. 

Whitebeard moved quickly, jumping forward he grabbed Marco and tossed him back over the ravine. “I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!” Whitebeard yelled at him, before looking down at Teach as the man got back up. 

“I’ll kill that bird, I’ll-“ Teach stopped, finally realizing what Marco had said. “So, Ilida died then...” instead of any kind of grief, Teach had a look of annoyance on his face. “Damn, the time I wasted on that bitch,” he cussed more to himself. 

“You bastard!” Whitebeard called his Devil Fruit power, readying to just kill Teach right there for his horrible words and actions. 

Teach also called upon his darkness ability, having to do it quickly to guard against Whitebeard. 

“It’s fine! Once I’m through with you, your grandchild is still alive and able to be used for my plans in Ilida’s place!” Teach yelled as the two clashed. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo paused only once more when Teach appeared... a wave of rage so strong took over him that his haki pulsed against his will. No one noticed, as he cut it off quickly, but he really wanted to go kill that bastard! 

Unfortunately he ran into the same problem he had with Law, if there was even a chance Crocodile could be saved... that took precedence, even over righteous vengeance. 

“He’s lucky I’m busy,” Doflamingo snarled before continuing on his way, clutching a dying Crocodile closer to his chest. 

* * *

  
  


Ace gasped as Whitebeard slashed Teach through the shoulder, knocking him down and pinning his hands. 

“Yes! Kill him!” Ace screamed as someone wiped down his back, giving him first aid that stung and made him flinch. He held the railing of the submarine tight as he waited for the death of the man he hated more than even Akainu. 

“What did he do to deserve  _ that?”  _ The sub’s captain asked curiously. 

Law was watching as well, cringing when Whitebeard blasted the man’s head with his power. 

Ace looked back at him, his brain barely even processing that others were around him. 

“He... he’s a bastard! He tried to rape my dad, and now he has his eyes on Luffy!” Ace growled, refusing to take his eyes from the battle again. “Something about the fame it would bring him to have Whitebeard’s grandchild on a  _ leash!”  _

Law narrowed his eyes, looking back to the battle. “FUCKING KILL HIM!” He screamed along with Ace.

That man needs to die, Law might even be entertaining the idea of swooping in to help. He’d like to rip his guys out!  _ No one is touching Lu! _

* * *

  
  
  


Whitebeard had lived a long life, his one regret would be that this old wounded body fell short of killing his child’s, now grandchild’s, predator. 

He was actually a bit interested to find out that one's life really does flash through the eyes. Relieving all the hard won rewards of his life was almost worth the pain of dying. 

Attack after attack hit him but he couldn’t feel it. All he could feel was the weight of his baby placed into his arms, the feel of his many sons’ loving arms around him, the fondness of Sol’s hand in his. 

In the end he remembered the day he’d learned the truth behind the One Piece, and what ‘D’ stood for; Rogers' final words to him. He’d always been curious, considering his wife had the ‘D’ name too. His son not inheriting it, but seemingly his grandsons had. 

He was so deep in thought they thought him unconscious. 

He wasn’t sure what would become of the world, the island’s that relied on him, or his treasured grandsons from this moment on. All Whitebeard knew for sure was that Teach wasn’t fated for what he thought he was. 

“It’s not you,” he informed the man. 

Teach looked up, astonished Whitebeard could even still be alive after that! 

“The man Roger is waiting for...” Whitebeard was sure after today, it might really be Luffy. He was proud, so very proud. “Is not you, Teach!” Whitebeard glared down at him. 

“Someday in the future, carrying hundreds of years of history on his shoulders, Luffy will fling down the gauntlet in front of the world!” Whitebeard roared, unknowing that he was being broadcasted through the world. Many gasping as Whitebeard chose Luffy as the one who would be the next King of the Pirates. 

Whitebeard did know one thing, this era needed him, the way the last needed Roger. With his last words, he was going to make the Marines squirm! 

“Sengoku! You and the World Government are afraid of...” Whitebeard forced the words out, already feeling himself weakening.  _ Give me another minute Sol, just another minute.  _ “The gigantic war that will embroil the whole world one day!” 

_ I’ll join you and Crocodile soon, just one last thing to say.... _

“I’ve no interest in it, but... when Luffy finds the treasure, the world will turn upside down!” Whitebeard breathed harshly after yelling so much, his chest ached so bad. But he was sure now, it  _ would  _ be Luffy! He was going to do it, he’d be King! “And I’m sure he’ll be the one to find it!” He promised. “And if not, someone.... that day will come!” Whitebeard grinned as he saw the moment little Sengoku realized what he was going to say. 

He gathered up all his strength, pulled every fiber of it he had left. Roger, his old friend, flashed through his mind and he mused that this moment will finally make him more famous than him. He looked up at his last view of the sky and hollard for everyone to hear, “THE ONE PIECE...”

“THAT BASTARD!” Sengoku gasped. 

“...IS REAL!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Jimbe stopped for just a moment to witness the moment Whitebeard died. He was so grateful to that man, he’d saved his people. 

He was incredibly strong, not just in body, but in heart and soul. His effigy to any one that knew him didn’t describe him physically, but spoke of his strength of will. The strength of his love for family, and friends. 

Truly he’d been a gift to this world. 

He was so damn grateful to have been able to call him friend. 

Jimbe continued on.

* * *

  
  


Law couldn't be  _ too _ upset when Commander Marco got distracted by Teach’s appearance and Whitebeard’s death. He knew how hard it was to lose a father, he wasn’t one to judge. 

He just wished he’d scooped up Lu  _ before _ fucking Akainu started chasing him again! 

Ace was pretty much checked out, sobbing against the railing when Whitebeard yelled his last words. He hadn’t even noticed Lu was in danger yet. 

Honestly that might be for the best, he had a feeling that, Devil Fruit or not, Fire Fist Ace would try to swim to his brother's aid if he noticed. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Luffy-kun, stay with me!” Jimbe spoke to the boy in his arms, grieving for him while he couldn’t. “You have to carry on in this world where Croc-kun is no longer living... tomorrow and the day after!” Guns and Marines aimed at him, trying to at least kill Luffy now that Ace was out of range. “You have to live strong!”  _ For Crocodile and for Whitebeard!  _

He’d said to Ace that he would only help those he had a high regard for... and that hadn’t changed. Luffy had crashed into his life and proven to be brave, bright, incredibly strong! He’d been caring, and full of that same strength Whitebeard held. 

Jimbe truly respected this young man! And he would see him off into this new era even if it killed him! 

Jimbe turned quick, guarding Luffy from a piece of rubble that punched his back and almost knocked him over. 

Then Akainu burst through the ground under him! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“LUFFY!” Fire Fist cried out as the Warlord and his brother barely managed to get away from Akainu, thanks mostly to Ivankov. 

Law had joined him at the railing, having a hard time not jumping into the battle as well. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that if he left they may not be able to leave quick enough to live through this. “LU!” He yelled along with Fire Fist. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Captain, want one of us to get Straw Hat?” Laffitte asked after his captain made his show for the world, crumbling Marineford after proving he could have two Devil Fruits. 

Blackbeard frowned in thought, glancing across the battlefield to his soon to be consort. The little cutie looked heavily injured, and the boyfriend talked about in the news was here as well. Teach would have to kill him someday...

“No, if we take him now he’ll die, that would be a waste. But I’ve heard rumors that the little boyfriend of his has the Ope Ope, he’s the only one that can save him,” Teach instructed, quickly going back to his fun. 

That was about the same time Sengoku began to attack him. 

* * *

  
  
  


Jimbe felt a spike of panic when he found the sea frozen beyond the wall. He’d been relying on his advantage that the sea would give him! 

He couldn’t let Luffy die with admirals here... did he really stand a chance?! 

“He’s coming!” Jimbe gasped. 

Jimbe turned, protecting his charge from a magma punch with his own body. 

He screamed as heat shot through him, the hit landing almost exactly where it had on Crocodile’s body. Only this time the heat shot through him striking Luffy as well.  _ Shit! _

The boy's straw hat flew off, but he couldn’t spare it a thought, Jimbe was losing grip on his own consciousness. He was only staying awake through sheer force of will! 

Luffy was shrieking, even while passed out, and Jimbe wasn’t far behind him. 

Jimbe had enough frame of mind to turn, taking the brunt of the fall. One more hit and Luffy may really die, he couldn’t let him get hit anymore! 

“You’re in my way, Jimbe,” Akainu growled. 

Jimbe gently laid Luffy down, shaking at the force it took to not pass out. He wasn’t sure he could go any further! 

“Luffy-kun, I’m sorry! I couldn’t save you!” 

* * *

  
  
  


When the Admiral struck Luffy through the Fishman, Ace went, to put it mildly, bat shit insane. 

Law was right to worry about him trying to swim to his brother. Shachi was doing his best to keep him from going overboard but it was obviously a losing battle. 

Law was also freaking out, but he couldn’t do anything while Ace was trying to fucking die! Lu would never forgive him if Ace died on his watch! 

* * *

  
  
  


Jimbe forced himself up, blood seeping from his gaping wound. He curved his body around Luffy, snapping and snarling like the animal they believed Fishmen to be. 

But the action only took away the rest of his strength, and he passed out. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Doffy, are you sure?” Mansherry whispered from where she sat working on Crocodile. 

“Yes, I can’t leave until those boys are safe!” Doflamingo growled, watching the battle from the wall. The spot was basically abandoned, most of the fights going on, on the other side. 

He’d almost been gone; homefree, but  _ something had stopped him.  _ He couldn’t leave, Crocodile had given everything for those boys. He’d make sure they were safe! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jimbe snapped back to his senses. He couldn’t stop here! He’d made a promise, he was going to save Luffy!

“I won’t let him die!” Jimbe growled, using his forehead to push himself up and up until he was on his knees. 

He struggled and slipped but he wasn’t giving up! 

“That's nonsense!” Akainu yelled as he lifted a fist, preparing to kill the boy and the traitor. 

Jimbe closed his eyes, flinching as he prepared for death. 

_ That’s when a miracle happened.  _

Sand exploded from the ice, cracking it as it struck Akainu and cut him in half. 

“Sand?” Jimbe gasped, looking around to see if by some miracle Crocodile had managed to live. 

But Crocodile was nowhere in sight...?

_ What the hell? _

* * *

  
  
  


“Sand?” Ace whispered, going still as the final blow was stopped by a blade of sand attacking Akainu. “DAD?! SANDMAN! Where is he?! Is he...?” Ace was sobbing again, looking around for the man that raised him. 

Law felt relief, but he also felt immense confusion. He had seen Doflamingo leave, hadn’t he? That hadn’t been a dream, right?! 

Yeah, it wasn’t a dream... but then, why did he see the glint of strings connected to that sand? 

And if Doflamingo was helping Lu... why make it look like Crocodile’s attack? 

* * *

  
  
  


Jimbe almost expected Crocodile to manifest from the sand, but he didn't. But even so, suddenly a tornado of sand came blazing through the battlefield, picking up Luffy and him and carrying them out to sea. 

_ Crocodile... where are you? Are you alive? Or are you helping your children from beyond the grave? _

Jimbe held Luffy tight, crashing into a flying object as he exited the tornado. 

“What’s going on?” Buggy asked, automatically holding onto the bundle he had caught. “Jimbe and Straw Hat!” 

He didn’t have time to truly question the situation he was in, because he was being attacked by Akainu! 

“Thanks, Red Nosed man! You helped us!” Jimbe huffed out to the man who’d caught them. 

“I have no idea what’s going on! I’m not helping you!” Buggy yelled even though he didn’t drop his burden. 

“If you could just get us to that Sub... I allowed Luffy-kun to get injured! He needs to be treated immediately!” Jimbe said, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“Yellow sub- HEY YOU CALLED ME RED NOSED!” 

But Jimbe had now passed out. 

* * *

Ace bit his lip as Marco, Thatch, and all the commanders surrounded Akainu, stopping his attacks on Luffy. 

Law was near pacing as Lu was flown over at what felt like a snail's pace. 

“Hurry up and put Lu-ya on my ship!” Law yelled at the panicking pirate, holding his boyfriend and the Warlord. 

“Lu-ya?!” Buggy mocked. “That’s a really strange way to call somebody!” Buggy said, while heading their direction. That had been the plan anyway, he’d just gotten a little distracted... with all the magma being spat at him. Wait a second, who the hell was this guy?! “Who the hell are you, brat?!” Buggy screamed. He didn’t know this guy, and even if he hated Straw Hat, the boy was too innocent to just hand off to random creeps! 

“Who am I?” Law whispered, astonished that someone could be so checked out. He’d literally called out about Lu being his boyfriend not too long ago! “I’m gonna help him get out of here! I’m his boyfriend!” Law yelled at the idiot. 

Fire Fist had officially hit a wall, his eyes drooping down and his body slumping forward. With a small wave of his hand Law motioned for his crew to take the other pirate below. Fire Fist still struggled against it, but at this point he couldn’t do much against it. 

Buggy stared at the creepy pirate for a moment before shrugging as much as he could. “Good enough for me, take him!” Buggy tossed Jimbe and Straw Hat at them. 

“Catch them Newbie!” Bepo yelled at Jean Bart. 

Law breathed out in relief, the Marine’s had been closing in on them, and with Fire Fist onboard they were targeting them pretty seriously. The only bright spot of that Blackbeard bastard still being alive was that his rampage was keeping the Marine ships at bay. But even then... Law still wanted him fucking dead. 

“Submerge!” Law yelled as soon as Lu was on his ship. He wanted to operate as soon as possible! 

Bepo was cradling Lu close, running with him as gently as possible to get him inside. 

A bright light filled the sky and Law looked up in horror as Kizaru aimed a giant beam at them. 

“Damnit!” Law yelled, there was no way they would survive that! Law wasn’t going to be able to save Lu....

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” A pink haired boy screamed over the battlefield with so much desperation that everything stopped. Even Kizaru powered down. 

“A Marine soldier?” Law asked. He was relieved but... very confused. 

“Let’s end this now!” The young boy yelled. “Let’s not fight anymore!” 

“Captain,” Bepo whispered. “We should go.” 

Law hesitated, for some reason feeling like he  _ had  _ to stay. There was something missing, he needed to wait. 

“Take Lu to the operating room, begin preparing him for surgery, Jimbe too. Give me just a moment,” Law ordered, leaning against the submarine door and waiting for whatever it was he was waiting for all while making sure his crew was below deck and ready to go. 

Law watched as Akainu lifted a fist about to kill the young Marine. He didn’t like Marines but that boy's empathy had reminded him of Cora... he would honor him, by watching his end. 

Only he didn’t die, instead the blow was stopped by a blade. 

_ Red Haired Shanks.... _

The Red Haired Pirates, they’d come and their crew was protecting Lu. 

Sometimes dating pirate royalty had its perks. 

Law waited, listening to Bepo scramble and yell that they needed to go, a straw hat was negotiated over and then eventually brought to Law. 

The moment he held the hat he knew exactly what he’d been waiting for. Somehow he’d known that he couldn’t leave this behind, even while not knowing it was missing. 

He held the Straw Hat for a second, not for the first time wondering about its significance. This was Lu’s and why it was so important was still a mystery to Law. To someone that wanted to know everything about the person they loved, that was annoying. 

“Let’s go!” Bepo yelled at him, breaking him out of the thought process. 

Law ran inside, making a stop at his room to place the hat down on his desk top before making his way to Lu. It was important, so he’d keep it safe. 

Law calmed himself and walked into his operating room and surveyed the damage. Before he pulled on his rubber gloves Law reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy ship. 

_ “Torao! Let’s meet again!” _ Lu’s childish voice echoed from his memories as he looked over the beaten up old thing. 

_ “I’ll leave my pirate ship to you! If you find it we will definitely see each other again!”  _

Law smirked, laying the toy down on the head of Lu’s operating table. Had it really been the ship that brought them back together? Or had the ship just been a tool of fate? 

Whatever it was, Law would ask it one more favor.  _ Bring many more adventures for Lu and I!  _

“Alright, let’s do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into the Lawlu thickness!!


	51. Grief Part 1

Shanks surveyed the battle, silently grieving Whitebeard, and his long time friend: Crocodile. He was ashamed of himself for not making it here sooner. 

_ Croc... _ Shanks closed his eyes, and allowed himself a moment to share his respects for the man. 

In the end, he’d protected his children with the ferocity of the seas greatest warriors, Crocodile had finally made his name shine brighter, he’d be remembered for what he’d done. 

_ “I’m telling you Bleeding Heart! One day, one day! I’ll make my name!” Croc declared, waving around his dagger as he made the claim. “Ilida will be dead and gone! And it will just be me, Crocodile! My name will shine through these seas!” _

_ Shanks laughed, smiling at his friend. “I have no doubt Croc!”  _

Shanks focused back on the task at hand, Buggy still pulling at his cloak and yelling angrily about being tricked. 

Oh Buggy, he always did have the ability to make Shanks smile. Even at the darkest moments, Buggy’s single mindedness was humorous. 

“I understand, so just relax,” Shanks told the man, resisting the urge to pat the man on the head condescendingly. The reaction would be hilarious but now wasn’t the time. 

Shanks made his way towards the Whitebeard’s Commanders, all of them wearing the expression that he had the day he’d lost his own captain. 

It seemed all the kids of the old GrandLine had to grow up now, all of them had to lose their parents. Shanks could clearly remember the days where Marco, and a few of the other Commanders were young and clumsy, meeting only when their improvised fathers fought. 

They’d all been so young then, barely knowing what life held. 

“Red Hair...” Marco muttered softly. He’d always given Shanks a hard time as kids, afraid he’d be the one to take his baby brother away. Now that he knew the truth, and the man was still helping them, he felt so ashamed. 

“Marco,” Shanks said softly, comfortingly. He’d never held the same animosity for Marco that Marco did for him. He had understood even back then why Marco disliked him. “Stop fighting back, just back out... nice and easy.” 

Mihawk turned on a dime, beginning to walk away. There was no way he was going to fight Shanks for the Marines. Killing that man would be a waste, Mihawk had too much fun with him. 

Shanks stepped forward, offering up himself and his crew to fight if anyone still had a will to. 

“What do you think, Teach?” Shanks growled deep in his throat, hating the man more than anything. “I mean, Blackbeard,” he spat the name like the trash it was. 

Teach laughed, looking Shanks up and down. “You’re more handsome than ever, Red Hair,” Teach crooned, serious about the chilling complement. He did always want the little red headed brat, but seeing him now only reminded him how attractive the other was. “Those scars I gave you look good, maybe you should thank me.”

Shanks continued to glare, imagining the ways he wanted to get revenge for his old friend, and for Luffy, and definitely for his own captain's child as well. Teach’s actions had deprived the world of two great fathers, leaving many orphans to cry and curse the events of the day. 

Teach only laughed as the darkness gathered on Shanks face. 

They both knew Shanks wasn’t here for a fight, he was here for what he was always after: peace.

“Let’s stop this then!” Teach waved away his crew. “I already got what I wanted, and we’re not ready to fight you guys yet.... let’s go, guys!” 

Shanks smothered his rage, breathing a bit easier with one threat neutralized. He could have beaten him, but if a fight had started all the other fights would’ve as well; killing more people, which was against what Shanks was here for. 

Shanks sheathed his sword, stepping forward to face Sengoku. “Everybody... for now,” Shanks began, looking at Whitebeard’s strong body, still standing upright like the warrior he was. He continued looking around but... where was Crocodile’s body?! “You need to do as I say!” Shanks figured the Marines already took it away, it didn’t matter, he would get it back. 

“Whitebeard... Crocodile...” Shanks said somberly. “Let us handle the burial of those two.” Shanks stepped forward again, explaining to the Fleet Admiral that the war had been broadcasting since before Crocodile’s sacrifice. The world had seen a Marine Admiral execute a father, and heard his words and the truth behind them. If the Marines boosted and paraded their bodies, they would lose the world's respect entirely. 

Whitebeard may have died, Crocodile might have given up his life, but in the end, the pirates had won this war because Ace still breathed. With the eyes of the world on them, the Marine must accept their defeat with grace. 

“Fire Fist might have gotten away but this is still our victory!” A few Marines shouted but the world knew the truth, this had been no win for them. And their squabbling only dishonored them more. 

“I agree!” Sengoku shouted over the naysayers. 

Sengoku was beginning to feel the effect of the misgivings he’d locked away. Not only had he driven a child into despair for years, but now he’d helped the death of that child's only protector. 

He was beginning to feel sick with himself, he needed to think this through. Decide where to go from here. 

“Thanks,” Shanks said with a blank face and looked around again. “Where did your men move Crocodile’s body?” 

Sengoku looked around with surprise, finding the spot Crocodile had once been to be empty. There was no way he had lived through that hit... had someone stolen his body?! Many eyes flicked up towards Moria at that thought. 

_ On this day, Crocodile’s body disappeared.  _

Marines and pirates alike picked up their wounded, leaving each other alone under the watchful eye of Shanks and the Red Haired Pirates. 

But no one could find the body of Crocodile, nor even interrogating Moria produced the body. All that was found was a fur coat, one thrown off in desperation to get to ones young. 

* * *

  
  
  


“ARGHHHH!” The mighty roar of grief, rage, and sadness made Sabo jump in his seat. He was alone in his office and yet he’s heard the cry as clear as if it had been screamed into his ear. 

Sabo got up, slightly concerned that they were possibly being attacked. He raced out of his office, grabbing his pipe as he went. 

He followed the deep grieving cries into the room a team was documenting the war still going on. He ran in to see everyone staring wide eyed at the balcony door, one of the desks had everything sweeper off it; like someone had attacked the first thing they could think of. Broken glass and papers were strewn about, and Sabo carefully stepped into the room, heading for Koala. 

“What happened?” He asked the girl. 

She blinked and turned to him, working her mouth a few times like she wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Dragon... he was- I don’t know what happened! I was reporting the list of casualties... and then he just started screaming and throwing things!” Koala explained, looking flabbergasted. 

Sabo raised a brow, their leader normally didn’t show much emotion... What the hell set him off? 

“Well, what’s the last name you read off?” Sabo asked curiously. 

Koala shrugged and glanced over her reports again. “Um, it was that Ex Warlord! Sir Crocodile!” 

Sabo blinked, recognizing the name. Crocodile again? What was with Dragon and Crocodile? 

Sabo shook his head. “So the wars over? Who won?” 

“Looks like it was a tie, Whitebeard died but the Second Division Commander survived. Both sides are claiming victory, so no one really knows yet. Here I’ve got the paper, it was just delivered,” Koala said as she handed over the thick paper. 

Sabo took it and opened it. 

Sabo froze, a feeling like he’d just been punched coming over him as he read the title of the paper. 

_ ‘A Scream For Sandman!’  _

_ Sandman... _

_ “Hey Sabo! This is Sandman, he’s a pirate! A real GrandLine pirate!” His best friend introduced him to the dark haired man.  _

_ “Really?!” Sabo gasped.  _

_ A deep chuckle resonated warmly around Sabo. “That’s right.” _

_ “Do you have any adventures to tell me?!” _

_ Sandman... _

_ “How’d you like to become my son instead?” _

_ “Yes! Yes!” Sabo weeped. “Please take me away from here!”  _

_ “Then let’s go.” _

_ Sandman!  _

“Sabo?” Koala asked as Sabo began to quake and tremble, his eyes looking distant as the paper slipped from his fingers. 

Sabo’s vision had gone black and he fell to his knees, shaking like he was falling apart. 

“Sandman...” Sabo gasped, his black vision blinding him as a light began to race towards him. “S-Sandman... is-“ The light was rushing closer, color becoming visible as he saw three figure standing at a cliff's edge. They were waiting for him! “I-Is my-!” The first blacked out silhouette became distinguishable... a little boy with a straw hat, smiling at him with a mile wide grin. He laughed, waving so hard he was almost knocked over. The second silhouette filled with color and definition, a freckled boy with a small curve to his lips that was only for them and no one else became recognizable. 

“He is m-my d-“ Sabo grabbed at his head, pain radiating through him. He thought his skull would split. The last silhouette finally revealed itself and Sabo screamed as he finally remembered him. 

Black hair smoothed back, pale skin marked by a scar, a golden hook that was never deadly to  _ them,  _ and a soft smile filled with love and pride. 

He loved them, he raised them, he protected them. And he was  _ gone.  _

“SANDMAN IS MY DAD!” Sabo screeched as tears exploded from his eyes. An indescribable grief filled him and he sobbed, weeping until his body gave out from the immense mental stress. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sengoku sat, thinking of everything that had happened now that medical aid for his soldiers was well underway. 

He’d been used by Teach, the man had deliberately started a war in order to cause such a disaster in Impel Down. 

But Sengoku hadn’t had to rise to the challenge... 

And more than everything he’d realized what he’d done. In his blind pursuit of justice he had most likely caused a young boy to become a pirate. 

If he had never ordered the search for Gold Rogers' son... that boy would have been raised by Garp out in the open and he might have even become a Marine; a strong one at that. Then Garp’s other grandson might have followed in his footsteps as well. 

A lot had happened, and many people had been involved but at the root of it Sengoku knew he’d caused all of this. 

He’d been the one to cause his best friends grief. 

_ Garp, I’m sorry... _

* * *

  
  
  


Ace shakily held a single piece of glass in his hands; the only thing he had left from his Sandman. It had been embedded in his skin... and Ace had begged to keep it. 

It was about the size of a quarter and slightly rounded. 

He now sat, huddled in the corner of the room the captain was slaving away trying to fix Luffy. He had to fight with some of the crew to be here, but he was going to stay with Luffy. 

He had left him back when Sabo died, so Ace determined that he wouldn’t leave Luffy this time around. 

“Sandman,” Ace sobbed in his knees as quietly as possible, not wanting to distract the captain, currently saving Luffy’s life. “Grandpops.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law snapped off the blood covered gloves from his hands around the time the sub began to ascend. 

Lu would live, but barely, Law had held his heart in his hands and pumped it manually for half the damn surgery! Luckily he was very good under pressure, and managed to make it through. Lu would live, that was the main thing. 

Jimbe also managed to scrape by, Law had to push a morbid interest on how a burn would affect a Fishman but he’d saved the Ex Warlords life as well. 

“Will... will he be okay?” The timid voice of Fire Fist spoke up when he saw Law step away from Lu. The other man had sat quietly in the corner, after having his back looked at, for the entirety of the surgery. Law quirked an eyebrow, somehow feeling that timidness didn’t fit him. 

“He’ll live, it was touch and go, but...” Law looked down at Lu, brushing some hair out of his closed eyes. Seeing the gas mask over his mouth and his body wrapped up like a mummy wasn’t something he’d wanted to see. 

Ace looked at him, pushing himself up even though it pained him. 

He’d heard about Luffy’s ‘boyfriend’ for years, Luffy had been head over heels since before they even met. 

When he first saw that newspaper Ace had been ready to go beat the man near an inch of his life as a warning to never harm his baby brother. But seeing him now Ace was feeling different... Trafalgar Law had sailed into a war, not knowing of the consequences and declared to the world that he would save his ‘boyfriend’. 

He hadn’t had to take Ace too, and he hadn’t had to let Ace keep watching the battle. 

And more than anything Ace recognized that toy ship, even if he’d never seen it himself before. 

_ “I left my pirate ship to him! So I know we will meet again!” Luffy had told him and Sabo when they asked for details.  _

He couldn’t believe it... he’d actually kept it. He’d held onto a toy ship and obviously treated it with love and respect. To a big brother it was a great sign for his baby brother's relationship. 

“Thank you,” Ace whispered, pulling back before he touched the faded paint of the miniature Full; their father's ship. “For loving him.” 

Law looked over the other man and nodded, realizing he’d actually gotten Lu’s brother's approval.  _ Well, this is unexpected.  _

“Of course,” Law said with a genuine smile. 

“Where’s Luffy?! Is he alright?!” A woman’s voice broke through the moment. Ace and Law glanced curiously towards the door. 

“Who the hell is on my ship?” Law growled, moving sluggishly to the door and up towards the outer door. Ace was following at a slower pace but Law didn’t mind it. If he wanted to move around and ruin his hard work then that wasn't Law’s business. 

Law punched open the door and looked out to see the Warlord Boa Hancock was on his deck, screaming about Lu. 

His days were so very strange when Lu was involved. 

“Oh captain!” Bepo called, a bit of relief in his voice. 

Figuring the woman was yet another friend, or even, family member of Lu, Law explained the situation to her, “I did everything I could.” 

“Does that mean he’s okay?” Boa asked, for some reason glaring at Law.  _ What was her problem with him?  _

“We were able to stabilize him.” Ace stepped onto the deck behind Law at those words, leaning heavily against the door. “However...”

“However?!” Ace asked with a gasp. 

Law glanced back at him and sighed. “He took greater damage than you think, there is no guarantee that he will survive yet.” Ace looked close to tears, and Law felt the pain with him. 

Lu was alive for now, but anything could happen at this point. 

“That’s no wonder!” A mystery voice called. 

“Who’s talking?” Bepo asked. 

“Straw boy couldn’t even stand up at Impel Down once!” The face of Ivankov the revolutionary yelled as he came jumping down onto his ship. 

Ace gulped, feeling pain spike in his chest to hear all the pain and heartache Luffy had gone through. 

“I can’t believe he pushed himself that hard!” Ivankov continued on. 

Ace narrowed his eyes at the okuma, reminded that this man worked with Luffy’s dad... that bastard! 

“Hey! You!” Ace snapped, making the okuma jump back in shock. Ace struggled to push himself in the man’s face. “That bastard boss of yours stole my Sandman’s baby! He took Luffy away from him! He hurt my dad! You tell him to never show his damn face to Luffy, ever, you got it?!” Ace yelled at him. 

“Su-such strong words!” Ivankov backed away in false shock and fear. “With words like that I might just- I might just! Die!” Ivankov began to fall back only to leap up, startling Ace. “OR NOT!” 

Law stepped forward to steady Ace, tsking at the annoying people on his ship. 

“Dragon stole Lu-ya?” Law asked calmly, hiding his anger at the man he hadn’t met. 

“LU-YA?!” Boa suddenly turned on Law like a striking cobra, a deep rage on her face. Law didn’t flinch, just raised a brow at her. “Do not speak of my husband so casually!” 

Law raised both brows now, deeply desturbed at anyone calling Luffy by the title of ‘husband’ other than him. “Excuse me?” Law asked with a deadpan. 

Even Ace looked beyond confused at the woman, proving to Law that this woman was just deluded. 

“Luffy is my husband! ...or at least he will be!” She finished with a love sick squeal. 

“No way! Was Luffy actually cheating on our captain?!” Penguin gasped. 

“No! They were sucking face just a week ago!” Shachi continued making Ace strike him on the head. Shachi hit the deck painfully and Law had to roll his eyes. 

“That’s right! He’s done with you Trafalgar! He’s mine now!” Boa laughed snidely at him. 

Law flicked up his blade, removing it slightly from its sheath. “Oh? Then I guess I’ll just kill you then,” Law said darkly to her. He’d just kill the woman if she planned to take away  _ his treasure.  _

Boa got into a battle stance, the two glaring spitefully at each other. The murderous aura grew between them before Ace stepped up. 

“I think I can settle this,” Ace said. 

“Oh! Big brother Ace! Yes, tell this interloper that Luffy doesn’t want him anymore!” She cried happily. 

Ace gave her a blank face and shook his head. “Sorry lady, once Luffy makes a decision It’s set in stone. Luffy decided this dude,” he stuck a thumb at Law. “Is his boyfriend when he was five. Trust me, I’ve heard Luffy babble on about this guy so much I thought my ears would bleed. No way he’ll ever give up on him, and he definitely hasn’t cheated on shit.” 

Law smirked, putting away his sword. “See? Lu-ya’s my boyfriend, don’t forget it,” Law mocked the woman. 

Boa groveled at him, huffing and puffing but the conversation moved on without her input anyway. 

“Well... back to what I was saying,” Ivankov put in a bit hesitant. “Straw boy was fighting so hard just to save his brother, only to lose a father!” 

Ace growled. “It’s not like we’ve forgotten! Our dad is dead, don’t rub it in!” Ace raged at the revolutionary. “Even dead he’s a million times better than that deadbeat Dragon!” 

Ivankov blinked a few times at the furious Ace, he wanted to defend Dragon, but with the death of Crocodile so fresh he didn’t have the right too. 

Instead Ivankov turned back to Law. “So... you're the infamous boyfriend then?” 

Law looked up at him, uncaring of what he thought. The only ones whose opinion mattered was Lu, Ace, and any other recognized family of Lu’s. 

“That would be me,” Law said. “If you question my motivation you can stuff it, of course I’d come for him.” 

“I like you!” Ivankov yelled. “Exactly the type that can hold his own against Straw boy’s blind determination!” 

Law shrugged, not needing the revolutionary’s approval. 

“Hey don’t push yourself!” Law turned around to see Jimbe had gotten up and made his way out as well. 

“Jimbe!” Ace stumbled over to the man. “Law told you to rest!” 

“You’re... Trafalgar Law, Luffy-kun’s boyfriend, from the North Blue, right?” Jimbe asked. 

Law nodded his head, waiting for what would happen next. 

“Thank you... you saved my life,” he bowed his head, gratitude framing his posture. 

“If you’re so grateful go rest, that wound could still kill you,” Law told him calmly, almost dismissing the gesture. 

“No, I can’t,” Jimbe shook his head. He looked to Ace, shame covering his features. “Anything I lost... it’s nothing compared to these boys, Luffy, Ace.... you must be feeling much worse than I!” Ace’s eyes filled with tears again, looking away to bite at his lip miserably. “Even if he survives, I can’t stop worrying about the moment he wakes up.” 

Ace looked up, worry lighting up his eyes as well. “Oh shit,” he gasped. 

“What?” Law asked. 

“Luffy... he is going to destroy everything to try and find Sandman... I don’t know if even I will be able to calm him,” Ace worried his lip, deep in grief but unable to actually let it out with how he had to keep sane for his brother's sake. 

Boa worried too, not liking the sound of that. The least she could do is give them a place to let Luffy heal fully. 

“I will call the Kuja, the government will come after Ace and Luffy. So for now we can hide him on Maiden island!” She decided. Law narrowed his eyes at the female Warlord, sure this was just a way to get Luffy alone. “If they still see me as a Warlord, then Luffy can rest safely.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nami knew she needed to get back to Luffy and the others but honestly if she was alive then everyone else had to be as well! She wasn’t too worried honestly and she didn’t think anyone would blame her if she stuck around a little longer to learn all the science Weatheria had to offer. 

Especially since all this knowledge would make her a much better navigator!

At the moment she was helping plow a field, she had never realized science would have so much back breaking labor! Maybe she could trick one of those old men into doing this for her? 

“Oh, News Coo! You brought the newspaper?” One of those old men said, catching the paper. Nami was so relieved that she could still get the news! Maybe she’ll even get a hint about where the others were? “Thank you!” 

The man held up the paper, checking the weather and that’s when Nami saw it. 

She ran forward and ripped the paper from his hands, taking it up herself. 

_ “A Scream for Sandman’  _ the paper read and Nami felt fear rise up in her. It could mean anything! She shouldn’t jump to conclusions! 

She read over the words and her face paled...  _ ‘Ex Warlord Crocodile gives up his life to protect his two children...’.  _

No... NO! This couldn't be real! Because if it was... Luffy! 

She had to get to Luffy, he was probably devastated, he loved his dad! He loved him so damn much, losing him... it might actually break Luffy! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanji giggled, playing the day away in his dress and enjoying letting out his femine side. He knew now, he knew that he was in love! 

“Zoro, come find me quick, and sweep me up like a princess,” Sanji giggled, his fellow dress wearing men giggling with him. 

“Oh Sanji! Love looks so good on you!” Elizabeth called, happy to see Sanji finally so open and free. 

He stared at the sunset, daydreaming about his own roguish pirate sailing up to see this sunset with him. “It’s such a beautiful sunset, oh if only Zoro could watch this with me,” Sanji sighed. 

Sanji spotted the News Coo and waved to it, hoping to get some insight about where his crew was. They needed to meet the whole new him! 

He blew a kiss to the bird as it gave him his paper, opening it up to read, maybe see if his love horoscope clued him in on when his Zoro would come find him. 

His eyes widened the moment he spotted the headline. 

His false lashes fell out and his make up melted away. He began to sweat and his fingers shook. All thoughts of love drained away and only one thought reigned supreme. 

_ Luffy! I have to get back to Luffy, he needs us! _

* * *

  
  
  


Chopper awoke to find the war between birds and people over, it was a paradise! 

He was hoping to enjoy it more, but the News Coo came, being with it the desperate need to find his captain. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m sorry, but I have to get to my friends,” Robin told the revolutionary that had helped her and the prisoners on the great bridge. They wanted her to come back with them, apparently Luffy’s other father wanted to see her. But Robin just wanted to get back to her patchwork family and get on with their adventure. 

“‘Your friends’ meaning the Straw Hats?” The revolutionary asked. “We have some information about them.” 

Robin turned, giving the man her full attention. Did he know where they were?! 

“I’ll tell you if you’d like,” he said, but Robin could see the hesitation he held and felt afraid. What had happened to her family?!

“Please, I’m very interested!” She said, needing to know even if it was bad news. 

As he spoke she felt her heart drop, and her stomach grew tight. 

_ Crocodile... _ he had been kind to her for so many years... oh Luffy, he must feel a thousand times worse than her!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi cried into her knees, holding Karoo tightly in her arms. Crocodile... he had promised to always catch her! 

He was gone, her unofficial second father! He had taken care of her for most of her life, taught her to fight, and told her bedtime stories when her father had work. 

But of course he died protecting Luffy and Ace... of course. 

_ Luffy... _

* * *

  
  
  


Franky was very happy inside Vegapunks laboratory, maybe he could stay awhile and learn a thing or tw-

The Marine report began to print out and Franky gasped in shock. 

He had never met Crocodile personally, but he’d heard enough about the man from late night talks with Robin and small chats with Luffy to know Luffy deeply loved the guy. 

_ He had to go, right now! He had to get to Luffy!  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Brooke wanted to help the people that thought him a god, but he was in a total slump! He wanted his crew, and his captain. They always kept him inspired. 

Maybe if he just looked over his notes again? 

He shuffled through the papers and froze.  _ Sandman...?  _

_ ‘Straw Hat Luffy screams to the shy for his mother, called Sandman, as he lays dead before him in the War of the Best...’  _

Luffy’s... mother? Wait, Brooke knew this... Luffy mother was actually... his father! Sir Crocodile! Luffy spoke very highly of him...

And now he was dead...

Brooke had to get out of here! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Usopp wasn’t very concerned about his crew, all he cared about at the moment was how big and strong he was getting eating all this food! 

Luffy would have loved this island! 

He was trying to figure out if he could eat the News Coo when he was snapped back to reality with one headline. 

_ ‘A scream for Sandman’.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Zoro struggled his way to his swords after the beating he got from those damn baboons. Why did Mihawk have to show up now of all times?! 

He wasn’t at full strength and he definitely wasn’t ready to fight this man. 

Mihawk walked up to him and looked down at him like he was a bug, definitely unamused to see him. 

“You better not do that, Roronoa Zoro,” Mihawk said, seeing that he was actually still trying to fight. “You’ve been injured beyond your limit. Do you think you can beat me when you can’t even beat the baboons?”

“Why the hell are you here?!” Zoro growled, ignoring the man’s easy dismissal of him as a threat. 

“I’ve been living in that castle for quite a while,” Mihawk shrugged. “Why are you here?” He was honestly curious about it. He’d just seen Straw Hat, and had been wondering where his crew had been. 

Zoro let himself drop a bit, sneering up at the Warlord. “I got blown away by Kuma, a member of the Seven Warlords like yourself!” 

“I see,” Mihawk said, feeling good that he had that mystery solved. “That explains why Straw Hat came to Marineford with other people.” 

Zoro’s eyes widened at the confirmation that Luffy was at least alive. “You saw Luffy?! How was he?! Was he alright?!” 

The genuine concern on Zoro's face gave Mihawk just a moment of thoughtful pause. “He’s still alive, probably,” he told the young man with an emotionless voice, watching closely to see how he will react. “But I assume that he’s been very badly traumatized.” 

“What happened?!” Zoro gasped, surprising Mihawk by how much the swordsman actually cared. 

“He lost his father,” Mihawk stated plainly. 

Zoro’s stomach dropped and his arms fell like the dead weight they were. “What... did you say?” 

“Sir Crocodile,” Mihawk said, still watching the boy's reactions closely, uncaring about the information he held. “Died right before his eyes.” 

Zoro looked down, his fists curling as his mind flashed through all the times Luffy happily spoke of the man who raised him. 

How much Sir Crocodile loved and cared for Luffy in the one moment Zoro actually met the man. 

_ Luffy... went through something hard... and he wasn’t there to help him... _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law sat on the small bay the Kuja allowed them to dock at, resting after checking over Lu’s vitals again. 

An hour into their journey there the Whitebeard pirates had come along. They all wanted to know how Lu and Ace were, and Law had explained over and over what the situation was. All while he got at least twenty threats about not hurting Lu, and Boa screaming in the background that she wouldn’t ever hurt him. 

It had been very headache inducing. 

After much negotiating they had managed to convince Ace to come to the burial of Whitebeard and Crocodile. They didn’t have a body, but they were going to give him a headstone anyway. 

Ace had been adamant that he wasn’t leaving Lu’s side but Law felt that Ace should go see the burial... he hadn’t been able to bury Cora, someone needed to put Crocodile to rest in Lu’s place. 

Even so it took Law promising again and again that he was going to watch over Lu, and assuring him that by the time he got back Lu should still be sleeping. 

Then he had to argue with Boa again. The woman wanted Luffy taken inland where Law couldn’t follow. He had to spit out that Lu would die without his advanced medicine! 

It had been a hectic time. 

Law relaxed back on the grass, telling himself that after closing his eyes for a moment he would get back to check Lu’s vitals again. 

Suddenly a boom rocked his ship and Law was up in a second, looking for who was attacking them. Lu was still in there! 

He saw no enemy and another bang came, this time it was clearly coming from inside his ship. 

“Lu!” Law yelled, realizing the boy had woken and was doing as Ace predicted, destroying everything! 

Lu came out of his ship, literally, crashing through the roof and landing hard on the ground. 

Law couldn't believe his eyes, Lu shouldn’t be able to move!

Luffy got onto his hands and knees, curling his fingers into the dirt. “Sandman... Sandman...” he whispered over and over. He suddenly reared up and screamed.  _ “WHERE IS SANDMAN?!”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Garp returns to Foosha, and the biggest lawlu moment ever, Ace goes to a funeral, also Rayleigh returns.


	52. Grief Part 2

Doflamingo sat on the railing of his ship, sailing swiftly back towards Dressrosa, the door behind him holding the  _ body _ of the man he loved. He drank deeply from the bottle of expensive whiskey as he thought about how exactly he’d gotten here. 

_ Doflamingo was almost to his ship, moving fast after deciding to let that bastard Teach live, when he felt Crocodile move.  _

_ Doflamingo stilled, looking down at the man held snugly in his arm.  _

_ “Croccy?” He asked, hope building in his chest. His small slip of his conqueror's haki must have awoken the man. With Crocodile’s own awakening haki he’d be super charged to notice all bouts of haki! _

_ One weak hand pushed the pink coat from his face and looked up at Doflamingo. His eyes didn’t seem to be focusing and he was trembling like a leaf in the wind.  _

_ “Mr. Croc, please don’t move, I need blood donations to heal you anymore. If you waste your strength you might really die before I get some!” Mansherry yelled with concern as she burrowed out from under the pink coat.  _

_ Crocodile ignored her, or maybe he didn’t even hear her. He lifted his hand, the limb jerking and struggling to move. He placed his hand over Doflamingo’s chest and weakly clutched at his shirt. Blood smeared over the fabric but it wasn’t like Doflamingo cared.  _

_ “Pl—please... g-go back...” Crocodile begged, tears building in his eyes. “M-my k—kids...”  _

_ “They're fine! It’s you I’m worried about!” Doflamingo growled at the idiot he loved.  _

_ “M-make sur—re...! They—re m-my ever-eryth—everything!” Crocodile’s face laxed and his eyes fell closed again, his hand dropping.  _

_ “Doffy?” Mansherry looked up at him, concerned. “My Chiyupopo technique will run out soon, I can’t use it twice and I can’t create new organs from nothing for him! He needs a doctor, now!”  _

_ Doflamingo bit his lip and looked back towards the battle. He was almost home free... but Crocodile would never forgive him if those kids died and he could have done something about it... _

Doflamingo sighed, grimacing at the taste of the whiskey. He normally preferred his alcohol clear and his drinks fruity but he’d already drank through that supply. All he had left was the stash of whiskey he kept for Crocodile, it was the only stash Trebol hadn’t managed not to find when trying to get rid of everything Crocodile related in his life. 

Trebol was not going to be happy with what Doflamingo was bringing back. But he’d have to deal with it, Doflamingo was the leader and he’d do what he wanted! 

He hoped those kids were okay... at the very least he managed to get Luffy into Law’s ship. The Ope Ope would finally be put to good use if it could save that boy. 

_ “Baby, Croccy, wake up!” Doflamingo begged in panic. Akainu had managed to lay out Jimbe and was heading for the man’s kid! “Come on, your kid needs you!”  _

_ “Doffy, be gentle with him!” Mansherry protested as Doflamingo forced the man up by his shoulders, bracing him against his chest as his head lulled around.  _

_ “Come on, Croccy, Luffy needs you!” Doflamingo snapped, eyes glancing from the image of Akainu walking closer to little Luffy and Jimbe, to Crocodile’s pale face.  _

_ “Lu...Luffy?” Crocodile’s voice cracked, his eyes wearily opening but not seeing anything but fuzzy colors.  _

_ “That’s right, your boys in danger!” Doflamingo gasped out in relief that Crocodile had woken.  _

_ “He-help him...” Crocodile mumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness.  _

_ “That’s what we are going to do, okay?” Doflamingo cooed comfortingly, taking Crocodile's hand, with a newly attached finger, and lifting it up for the man. “Think you can use Sables? I’ll aim for you, if you can just make a little sandstorm, huh? Can you do that?”  _

_ Crocodile was panting, seemingly fighting to stay awake and aware. “T—try,” he bit out.  _

_ Doflamingo held Crocodile’s hand up, feeling power gathering up in his palm as a tiny Sandstorm began to take shape.  _

_ “That’s a good Croccy, you’re doing so good,” Doflamingo whispered, pecking his cheek. “Now we need it to curve around the battlefield, okay? It’s going to take Luffy to a ship towards the sea, think you can do that?”  _

_ Crocodile gave a small nod and Doflamingo praised him softly. “Okay, here we go,” Doflamingo said as he lifted up Crocodile's hand more and aimed carefully. Crocodile and Doflamingo’s combined hand swung forward, throwing the tiny Sandstorm to race toward Luffy and Jimbe. “LOVING SABLES!” Doflamingo yelled to give the attack more emotional power, hoping it gets to the boy in time.  _

Doflamingo rocked back on the railing, staring up at the stars. 

Call him a romantic, but he thought stargazing would be more fun. He felt miserable, sure the kids got away okay but he couldn’t help but hate how everything had turned out. 

He had wanted to return to Dressrosa with two big brothers for Sol before he got to bring her home, which was coming up soon, and a happy, healthy father waiting for her arrival. 

Instead he had two boys missing in action, and a weak dying lover. The only good thing he’d managed to get was a brig filled with marines to trade for his baby girl. 

He was so pissed off at Akainu that he made sure to get only his closest zealot followers. With their useless lives they’d bring a miracle into this world, they should be proud. 

He’d also allowed Law to slip through his fingers again... but he wasn’t too upset about that since being young forever would suck without his other half. 

He was just glad he’d managed to help in the end without losing his position as a Warlord. Protecting Crocodile’s flickering life would have been difficult if the Marines were after him again. 

_ Crocodile went limp in his arms the moment they threw the sandstorm. Doflamingo spared a moment to freak out over him, gently lying him back down.  _

_ “Oh no!” Mansherry raced forward and climbed onto his chest to begin damage control again. All she could do with a blood donation was keep him from dying. Doflamingo would give all his blood but he’d be weak then and wouldn’t be able to get them back to the ship.  _

_ Once they were back... he’d give her everything he had to save Crocodile!  _

_ “Is it bad?” Doflamingo asked her desperately.  _

_ “No, well yes... but look! The sandstorm won’t reach in time!” She yelled, pointing a tiny finger towards the battle.  _

_ Doflamingo shot up, swerving around to see the sandstorm was still a minute away from Luffy and Akainu was poised to strike.  _

_ Doflamingo reacted on instinct, hundreds of his strings shot out so fast they pulled at Doflamingo, and crashed into the ice by Akainu. It was like he knew exactly what he needed to do before the thought had even occurred to him.  _

_ His strings grabbed and connected to left over sand from Crocodile’s many battles hidden in the ice and Doflamingo pulled it all out, hard; slicing right through Akainu.  _

_ “You did it!” Mansherry cried happily as he managed to delay the Marine long enough for the Whitebeard Commanders to gather and the sandstorm to sweep up Luffy and Jimbe.  _

_ Doflamingo had never been so relieved for Law to steal away his family.  _

_ “Alright, that’s the best I can do,” Doflamingo said seriously, sitting back to breath out and let the momentary panic settle. He looked down at Mansherry, still doing her best to keep his lover alive. She had really proved herself today, Doflamingo already liked her, but seeing her care for Crocodile, and even care about the kids, made Doflamingo begin to think of her as family. “Hey Mansherry, I have an open seat on my executives table. You’d be a perfect Corazón!”  _

_ Mansherry looked up at him and rolled her eyes, used to the man’s crazy mood swings by now. She’d been afraid when he first took her with him, but she had unbelievable formed a real friendship with him.  _

_ “No thanks, I like you, but your crew I still hate,” she told him honestly.  _

_ Doflamingo nodded. “That’s fair, either way, today you’re family, okay?”  _

_ “I’m glad, now let’s get him to the ship. He still needs a doctor.” Doflamingo nodded, letting her anchor himself to Crocodile’s chest before wrapping them both up in his coat and finally leaving the battle behind.  _

Doflamingo sighed, even he was a bit worried about how those kids would feel when they realized their fathers body was missing. He didn’t want to get their hopes up by sailing after them before Crocodile would surely live. 

But the longer Doflamingo thought the more he realized that it would probably be better if Crocodile remained dead to the public eye. 

With the knowledge that he was Whitebeard’s only biological child the Marine would search for him, and then there was also Teach to worry about. 

With two Devil Fruits that man could actually be meddlesome. 

It all depended on how the next few weeks unfolded. If those boys decided not to lay low it would be better for Crocodile to return in order to keep the heat off them. 

If they disappeared for a while, Crocodile should stay dead, allow himself and those boys to rest and heal. 

All this didn’t matter though, unless Crocodile actually lived through his injuries. 

The door behind him opened and the ship doctor, he’d never bothered to learn the name of, and Mansherry stepped out. Mansherry sat upon his shoulder, looking exhausted and saddened. He understood, he was feeling pretty exhausted himself from the amount of blood he’d given her. 

“M’Sherry?” Doflamingo asked, the new loving nickname he gave her slipping out easily. “How... how is he?” 

“Doffy...” she looked up with tears building in her eyes. 

Doflamingo’s eyes widened and his breath left him, his heart breaking. 

_ No! _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I should really be with Luffy,” Ace bit his lip worriedly, looking across the ocean towards the direction of the ship holding his baby brother. 

He hadn’t wanted to leave, but everyone had pushed him to go. They convinced him by saying that he needed to take a moment to grieve for himself. 

Even Law had told him to go! Ace made sure to make the man promise that Luffy really wouldn’t wake up until he got back. 

Now Ace had much more time to think, which was always a bad thing when it came to Ace. 

“I really believe this is the best for you, Ace-san,” Jimbe rumbled, staying close to Ace in order to help him walk. The boy was still heavily injured and had trouble walking. 

“Luffy... he doesn’t like being alone, I’m just worried about him waking up without me there,” Ace said. 

Jimbe hummed roughly, finding that the idea of Luffy having any sort of fear was interesting to him. He never would have thought. 

Ace slumped his shoulders and re-entered his heavy thoughts. 

He wasn’t crazy, right? He’d seen his fathers attack protect Luffy, and then a sandstorm had picked him up. But he’d seen Sandman die... he’d watched it and held his last words close to his heart... How did Sandman protect Luffy even in death?! 

“You're thinking about it too?” Jimbe asked, Ace instantly knowing that he meant the surprise showing of Crocodile’s powers after he’d died. 

“Yeah...” Ace whispered. Something was growing warm in his heart at the idea that their father loved them  _ so  _ much, that he protected them even in death. 

“What do you think Doflamingo did with Sandman’s body?” Ace asked after a moment, a familiar anger filling him. 

When Marco and the others came to get him, he had been informed that Sandman’s body had gone missing. 

Law had spoken up then, mentioning that he’d seen Doflamingo running off with their fathers body wrapped in his coat. 

Many had yelled out about the injustice of such an act. But they’d also been confused about why Doflamingo would take the body, most didn’t know that Doflamingo and Crocodile had been entangled in a one sided relationship for 12 years, that was until Ace and Law explained it. Both young pirates knew about it, and even filled in details for each other. 

No one was very sure about why exactly Doflamingo wanted Crocodile’s body but... Ace was going to get it back! 

“I don’t know,” Jimbe said slowly, also confused about what Doflamingo would want with Crocodile's body. He didn’t take the man for the sentimental type, so he didn’t think it was for a funeral. Nor did he believe Doflamingo was deranged enough for necrophilia, the man was definitely crazy... but not  _ that _ crazy. “What are you going to do about it?” Jimbe asked the boy when he felt the resolve firm in his aura. 

Ace watched the sea for a moment more, looking down at the piece of glass he’d kept after it was pulled from his body. 

Sandman’s sand... super heated from either his own fire, or the magma that killed him... it was the last thing he had of Sandman. 

_ “You’re grounded!”  _ Sandman had declared only a day before he’d died. Most children would say that meant he wasn’t grounded anymore but... 

_ “You’re both still grounded, for two years,”  _ he’d said after calming down a bit in his jail cell. 

_ “But why?!”  _ Ace had whined, he hadn’t been the one breaking into prison! Everything else he’d done, but he hadn’t broken into prison. 

_ “Just... do this for me?”  _ Sandman had begged.  _ “It would ease my heart if you two just took a breath... got stronger. Strong enough that I don’t have to worry so much about you both.”  _

“For now,” Ace began, deeply in thought as he spoke to Jimbe. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Jimbe asked, surprised because he was sure Ace had been hyping himself up to go after his fathers body. 

“Yeah, nothing. I’m grounded for two years, remember?” Ace asked, sure in his decision. 

Jimbe chuckled, gaining even more respect for the boy he already highly regarded. “I almost forgot,” he mused. 

“But,” Ace’s voice hardened. “Once these two years are over... I’m going after his body! Doflamingo better watch his fucking back!” Ace roared, promising pain and misery for the man who had stolen something so precious from him. 

_ ‘Doflamingo, I'm coming for you!’ Ace promised.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Garp forced a smile as he walked through Foosha village. The man had been holding in a breakdown for a while now, he just had too much to do! Between the clean up from the war, the search for Crocodile's body, and racing to his home in order to make sure all these new rampaging pirates didn’t touch it. He couldn’t break down yet. 

_ “Welcome back Old Man, come on, kids are asleep and I poured us a drink,” Crocodile grinned cheekily as he leaned against the bar door. “Tell me all about the chaos you’re causing nowadays.”  _

Garp's smile wavered slightly, the memory echoed deep inside him and cracked at his withering heart. Coming home... it meant seeing all the places Crocodile would never exist again, reliving all the days they’d spent together in this place. 

Garp shook his head, refocusing on the scared villagers around him. He reassured them that he’d sunken three crews and had his men set up a sign declaring the village under his protection. It always had been but with the seas so turbulent at the moment, Garp felt better knowing that everyone in the world would know it.

“Um, Garp, we have another problem,” one the his home town's citizens spoke up. “Mountain bandits came down to the village and they’re taking over Makino’s bar.” 

_ Mountain bandits? _

Garp had a sinking feeling in his gut about who was taking over Makino’s bar. 

“No! Dadan, please stop! You can’t do that!” Makino’s sweet voice sounded near her bar doors. She backed out of them, obviously trying to calm the redheaded woman Garp had once called a friend.  _ He didn’t know if he still had the right too though.  _

Dadan came stomping past Makino, and stood in front of Garp with a look that could kill. 

Dadan was normally timid with him, never standing up to him and behaving spineless... today she looked like a woman on a mission! 

“Hey, Garp!” she snarled, a wooden club in her hands, tightening her grip threateningly. Garp had already decided that she deserved whatever revenge she wanted from him. He was the one who made her a parent, and so he was the reason she became a co-parent. He was the reason she met Crocodile and became such good friends. He wouldn’t fight back, no matter what. Dadan raised her club, sniffling and growling at the same time. “How dare you come back and show your face here?!” She swung her club down, hitting him hard in the skull. 

Garp sat up, hating that the pain didn’t even come close to what he deserved. “Stay out of it!” He yelled at his men who were moving to defend him. “I know her!” 

Dadan hated that the man claimed to know her. After forcing a baby on her, and then a toddler... making her love them! Then making it so she’d meet Crocodile, a man she deeply respected after getting to know him. He’d told her how he’d come to be the person he was, and they’d shared many nights together. He’d become her best friend and closest confidant over the years. And Garp didn’t even fight for him! 

“You bastard...” Dadan rumbled. She dropped her club and jumped on the man, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him. “You were there! You were at the battlefield! You were with them! What did you do to help?!” Dadan began to cry, shouted and screaming as tears raced down her face. “Why?! She cried over and over. 

Garp’s eyes widened as tears began to drip on his face, finally feeling the cracks in his own heart breaking apart. The pain hit him full force, no longer held back by his refusal to think of it. 

“Why did you stand by and let Croc die?! Don’t you realize what he did for you?! He raised your grandsons! He thought of you as a father! He loved you and you let him die!” 

Garp couldn’t say anything as the pain crippled him from the inside. 

Dadan raised a fist. 

_ “That Old Man, you don’t need to be so scared of him. He’s okay once he shuts up about the Marines,” Crocodile laughed, clinking his glass to Dadans as they relaxed together.  _

“You chose your job over your family?!” Dadan roared, punching the man. 

_ “I’ll show you some fighting tricks from the GrandLine, I need you strong enough to protect my boys after all,” Crocodile gave her a soft look, his eyes showing his true meaning. She’d been injured in a recent scuffle with another group of bandits, he was concerned for her. “If you use the skills to win a few fights not concerning them... well, that’s not my business!”  _

“Hero of the Marines?! Go to hell, you old bastard!” Dadan cried, punching him again and again. 

She didn’t stop when her men called for her to stop, she didn’t listen as they cried along with her pain. 

“Garp! Say something! Why didn’t you help him!? Why didn’t you do something?!” Dadan demanded, still punching him with everything she had. “After that man raised those boys here! When he had every right to take them from you! He did so much just so you could be a part of their life! And you didn’t even help him!”

Dadan only grew more furious when the man said nothing, not even trying to defend himself. “Get on your feet! You cold hearted scum! You don’t deserve to feel sorry for yourself!” 

She brought her arm back again, about to hit him again when Makino grabbed onto her arm. 

“Stop it, Dadan!” Makino cried. She had lost someone too! Crocodile and her had made fast friends, the man had thought of her as a member of his family and vice versa! 

She could still remember the hopefulness in his eyes the day he’d first walked into her bar, looking for his child. 

They had been planning to go into business together, they'd been family!

But she wasn’t attacking Garp in her grief! 

“Makino,” Garp whispered, surprised the girl wasn’t attacking him too considering how close Crocodile and her had been. He’d treated Makino almost like a daughter at times, and other times, like a sister. 

_ “After a day like today, just thank the gods for Makino,” Crocodile would often joke with exasperation whenever Luffy or Ace because too hard to handle and Makino somehow resolved it.  _

Dadan stepped away and Makino spread her arms out to protect Garp. 

“Can’t you see that he’s taking it harder than anyone else?” she cried, her voice strained from the weeping she’d been doing before Dadan had shown up. “Because he couldn’t help them even though he was there?!” 

_ After a day like today, just thank the gods for Makino,  _ Crocodile’s voice kept echoing in Garp’s mind as she stood her ground. 

Dadan looked away, sick of Garp’s shame filled face. “Th-that’s not true. That’s not true!” She bit out, two young faces flashing through her mind. Tears began to fall again as she thought of how hard of a time those boys must be going through. Losing a father like that... no one deserved that! “Luffy and Ace are having a harder time than anyone!”

Makino frowned, trying to hold in the gut wrenching sobs that wanted to break her ribs. Crocodile... had used his body to guard his children... Ace, Luffy, she couldn’t imagine what they must be feeling. 

_ “You're teaching them manners?” Crocodile asked as he walked up the hill, having gone to check in with his crew staying in the ship that sat at the docks.  _

_ “Well, Ace asked to learn, I think Luffy is just here to tease him,” Makino laughed sweetly, smiling up at Crocodile.  _

_ Crocodile laughed as Ace began to yell at Luffy for teasing him and the boys began to roll around and fight. “Well, I don’t know how effective it will be, but I really appreciate it,” Crocodile said as he gave Makino a pat on the shoulder.  _

_ “Of course Croc!” Makino smiled.  _

_ “If you wouldn’t mind, could you teach them some table manners?” Crocodile joked.  _

_ “Now don’t go asking for the impossible!” Makino broke into giggles and Crocodile laughed heartily as both children yelled out disgruntledly.  _

_ “Sandman!”  _

“They loved their father so much!” Dadan cried, making Makino and Garp both begin to curl forward and tears fell from their eyes. 

Makino covered her face, weeping once again into her hands. She couldn’t stand this! She turned and ran to the bar, needing to get away before she burst. 

“Makino!” Dadan yelled out in concern. 

“Makino,” Garp whispered, staring somberly at the ground as silent tears streaked down his face. 

By the time the mayor came to ask what happened to Ace and Luffy, they hadn’t even dried. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Buggy,” Shanks whispered, clapping his old friend on the shoulder. They were alone at the moment, which was really the only way Buggy could be honest with him. 

“Don’t toy with me Shanks! You two bit, fake of a pirate!” Buggy cried into his sleeve. 

“Hey now, just because our definition of treasure is different doesn't mean you should insult me,” Shanks said good naturedly, still patting the man on the back. 

“If you treasure friends so much then why?! Why couldn’t you save him too?!” Buggy cried, obviously drunk. The events of the day had finally caught up to him.

Shanks smiled slightly, knowing that Crocodile held a special place in Buggy’s heart for him to still be grieving. Most people got a minute at most before Buggy moved on. 

Then his smile dropped and he also took a swig of his drink. 

“He went out the way he'd have wanted,” Shanks murmured, thinking back to Crocodile as he stared into his drink; the drink they’d poured in Crocodile's honor. 

“The bastard should have died instead!” Buggy yelled. “Teach! We have to make him pay! After everything he did to Croc, he shouldn’t be the one living another day!” 

Shanks nodded, dark thoughts swirling in his head. 

“First, we should make sure his dying wish is fulfilled.” Shanks gulped back the rest of his drink. “Shakky called me, Rayleigh is apparently heading towards Luffy. I was thinking of taking in Ace, it’s time he learned how to truly use his haki,” Shanks said, deep in thought. 

He had his doubts that Ace would even go for such an offer. 

“You want to take in Croc’s kid?” Buggy asked. “Wait— hey! Ace and I are good friends, if anyone should train him it should be me!” Buggy suddenly started yelling. 

Shanks hummed. “You want to? Sure, you think you can handle all the Marines and Admirals the World Government will send after him?” 

Buggy stopped short, sweat immediately pouring down his face. He’d totally forgotten that an entire fierce and deadly war was just fought over the boy; their captain's baby, and their friend's son. 

“On second thought, you offered first! It would be rude to give a grieving boy too many options!” Buggy waved his hands, faking politeness. 

Shanks laughed, still sad, but Buggy always made him smile somehow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hundreds of people lined up around the large hill two graves had been built on. Standing before it were three figures, Marco, Shanks, and Ace. 

The first grave was bigger than the second, Whitebeard’s naginata embedded in it, the weapon retired along with its master. White roses lined his grave and atop his naginata hung his great coat. The coat proudly waved in the breeze neck just below the Whitebeard flag. 

On the second grave hung the fur coat of Whitebeard’s son, Crocodile, bellowing as well. Snapdragons lined that grave; Crocodile’s favorite flower. 

Around the two graves were the swords of all those that fell in battle. 

“Seeing it... it finally feels real...” Ace whispered, his eyes dry even as he hid his scrunched up face with his hat. “They’re... they’re really gone.” 

Shanks and Marco both looked down at the young man, seeing the pain etched into every line of his body. 

“Red haired,” Marco said, deciding to be the one to thank Shanks in Ace’s stead. “I have no words to express my gratitude.” 

Ace made a distressed sound in his throat, mostly ignoring the two men. 

“Stop talking nonsense,” Shanks told him. “I always respected Whitebeard!” He sighed, glancing around. “What will you all do now?” 

Marco straightened up, looking down at Ace. 

Ace looked at him when he felt Marcos eyes. “Why’re you looking at me?” 

Shanks raised a brow, wondering what was happening. 

“Pops... he left me orders, I think he knew he was going out in this battle,” Marco said, pulling out an opened letter from his pocket. “He made me promise not to read it until the battle was over. He left one to give to you as well...” Marco said, handing over a second unopened letter to Ace. 

“What were the orders?” Ace asked, taking the second like it was something precious. 

Marco turned to look at Ace, giving him a serious look. “Pops says, he’s leaving the Whitebeard pirates to you, captain Ace.” 

Marco bowed his head slightly, accepting Ace as his captain already. 

“What?!” Ace yelled, shaking his head. He couldn’t take over the Whitebeard’s! He wasn’t even half the man Grandpops was! And not nearly as powerful! “I can’t! If anyone should be the captain it should be you!” Ace said pointing at Marco. 

“This is what Pops wanted, Ace!” Marco told him seriously. “He always wanted you to take his place on the sea! You’re his successor!”

“I can’t! I’m not strong enough!” Ace denied. 

“Maybe now would be a good time to say my offer, then?” Shanks spoke up. Ace and Marco both turned to the man, Marco slightly annoyed that he was butting into Whitebeard business, Ace hopeful the man would have a reason for him not to be the captain. 

“Yes?” Ace asked. 

“Come with me,” Shanks offered. 

“WHAT?!” Marco yelled, pulling Ace behind him. 

“Just for a little while. Dissolve the crew, and come train with me. I’ll train you in haki, which is badly needed at the moment, and then when you’re ready you can reform the crew. Under your own power,” Shanks explained, not even phased under Marco’s anger glare. He was used to those glares anyway. 

“How could you even dare offer at such a time?! We should not be hiding at a time like this!” Marco snarled at Shanks. The man was normally as cool as a cucumber but Shanks had a special ability to piss the man off. 

“I’ll do it,” Ace said, surprising them both with his easy acceptance. 

“What? Ace, are you sure?” Marco snapped around to ask his nephew. 

Ace nodded, looking down at the red beads that someone had gathered from the battlefield for him, a few of the beads were missing, so Ace had used wire to attach the glass piece to the new string, lacing it all together. 

These beads were the gift passed down to him from Sandman, passed down from his grandmother and maybe others before her. And this glass was the tangible proof of his fathers love for him; and how far he’d go for him. 

Ace would be shamed if he didn’t answer in kind! 

“Before Sandman died, he grounded me and Luffy. He begged me to take just two years to get stronger... so he didn’t have to worry so much...” Ace bit his lip to stop the sudden flood of emotion. “So Marco,” Ace whispered, clenching his fists and seemingly coming to a decision. “Just give me two years to make my final choice... do what you like for now but when the time comes, we’ll meet at the coast of Dressrosa and I’ll have your answer!” 

Marco closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get a different answer. Ace would be his captain, at the very least in his heart, no matter what the boy said. So he’d do as Ace said. 

“Alright, Ace. I’ll accept your decision in two years,” Marco stated. He looked up at Shanks, giving him a hard look. “You take care of him, you got it? If anything happens to Ace I’ll never forgive you, no matter how much you helped us today, got it?!” 

Shanks smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Shanks said, making sure Marco understood how seriously he took his words. 

“Grounded, Huh?” A new voice spoke up, the sound hesitant and maybe even a little afraid. “What’d you do this time Ace?” 

Ace whipped around, his eyes growing wide. “SABO?” 

* * *

  
  
  


“WHERE IS SANDMAN?!” Lu shrieked again and again, running all around the island and blindly searching for his father. 

Law's crew ran after him, trying to get the boy to calm down before he rips his stitches and kills himself. 

Law was momentarily frozen, now really knowing what to do or how to help. He was a doctor, and he was known for being cruel for a reason. He typically didn’t care for his patients after they were awake. 

But Lu was different! 

“Bepo!” Law called as Lu went sprinting off into the forest after knocking Shachi into a tree and destroying it. 

“Captain?!” Bepo answered, looking panicked since they all knew how much Law loved Lu. 

“Go find the ship!” Law yelled. He knew it was silly, but it was the only idea Law had. 

“The ship?” Bepo asked, looking at the sub. “It’s right there,” he pointed to it, thinking that Law might have gone a little crazy. 

“THE TOY SHIP!” Law roared. 

“Oh! Right!” Bepo yelled, running over to the sub. 

“Just find it and bring it to me! I’m going after Lu-ya!” Law yelled, racing off after his boyfriend. 

Law ran through the trees, following the massive destruction and the hoarse screams. 

“Lu-ya!” Law yelled as he finally found the teen, banging his head against the ground and smashing rocks as he called out for his father again and again. 

Lu paused for a moment and Law approached cautiously, like he was facing a wild animal. 

“Lu-ya, you need to stop, you're going to rip your stitches,” Law spoke slowly, seeing Luffy wasn't even registering him. He had his hands clenched tight and his breath was harsh. “Look, I understand how you feel, I do! But you will die if you don’t calm down!” 

Lu snarled at him, crouching down low. “Where... is... Sandman?!” He spat each word, growling under his breath. 

Law gulped, seeing the way Lu was about to attack him. “Lu-ya... I'm sorry, he die-“

“NO!” Lu screamed at him, lunging forward with teeth snapping and fists clenching. 

Law was hit hard in the chest, knocked back but he dug his heels in to stay standing. Lu’s teeth sunk into his neck, blood gushing out from the wound as Lu didn’t let go, just kept sinking his teeth. 

Law flinched, clenching his own teeth, and wrapped his arms around Lu’s back. He pinned the boy against him as he fell to his knees, taking Lu with him. 

“Lu-ya!” Law hissed, pain radiating from his neck as Lu just kept sinking his teeth. How rubber teeth could hurt so much Law would never know! 

It only took a moment for Lu to realize he was trapped and to start flailing around, his teeth still latched. 

Law could hear his skin and flesh ripping as he did everything he could just to keep Lu still. 

“Lu-ya... please,” Law whispered to him, holding him tighter. Lu beat against his back with his fists, clawing at his neck at times. “Please, I... I know you lost a lot,” Law stopped to cuss as Lu shook his head like a dog, trying to tear off his flesh. 

Lu’s fists beat so hard Law heard his ribs crack, and break under the force. His nails were so sharp that they cut at his neck when he did resort to scratching. Law still only tightened his grip. “Lu-ya!” Law cried out, as Lu stretched out an arm, preparing to hit his back with killing force. “You aren’t alone!” 

Lu jerked harshly, and Law shut his eyes, expecting another fist to beat on him and plunge his broken rib into his lung. But it never came. 

Law hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing and feeling the way Lu had begun to shake. His arms fell down and hit the dirt. 

“Hck,” Luffy hiccuped, pulling his teeth from Law’s neck. 

“Captain! I have it!” Bepo yelled from a safe distance away. Very slowly Law unwrapped the boy from his arms, ready to grab him if he started rampaging again. Law raised an arm, his order silent. Bepo threw the ship, and Law caught it while keeping his eyes on Lu as he hiccuped, trying to smother the sobs that wanted to come out. 

Lu hadn't reacted past going still and a few almost silent cries and whimpers, both of them still on their knees facing each other. What a picture they must look, one covered in bandages and dirt, the other gushing blood from his lower neck and his only concern was the boy in front of him. 

“Lu-ya... I know this is hard. It’s impossible to accept, but you can’t focus on what you lost,” Law gently placed the toy ship in front of Lu on the dirt, hoping he could see it through his blank stare. “Focus on all you still have.” Law raised a hand, moving as if to brush his hair back, but he stopped short. He was honestly afraid to touch him, he looked so incredibly fragile at the moment. 

Law watched silently as Lu held up his hands and began to count on his fingers. With each bandaged finger the tears finally began to fall. “M-my crew...” he whispered miserably as he got to nine fingers. “...A—Ace...” he sobbed openly as he put up the tenth finger, he curled forward, his head in the dirt and the toy ship touching his stomach. His jerking, trembling hands slowly wrapped around the toy ship, clutching it up against his chest. “I... I still have my brother! I sti-still have my friends!” 

Luffy slowly uncurled, looking up at Law with watering eyes, the deep browns filled with more color and sadness than Law thought possible. 

“T-Torao...?” Lu said like he hadn’t recognized it was him until right then. His eyes lingered on Law’s bleeding neck for a moment and his face told Law how much the injury hurt him. 

“Lu-ya,” Law breathed out a relieved breath. 

Lu’s lip wobbled, and his face scrunched up. “Torao!” Lu cried, falling into Law’s arm. 

He wept and cried, screaming at intervals, and gasped for breath again and again to fill his lungs only to lose the air a second later. Lu clutched the ship close, his forehead buried in Law’s chest. 

Law hugged him tight, uncaring of all the injuries that Lu had inflicted. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as what he knew Lu was going through. 

“Tor-Tora—Torao!” Lu sobbed, his back shuddering and jerking up and down violently. “You... yo—you're sti-still here!” 

The ship slipped from Lu’s hands from how tight he was holding it and it dropped into Law's lap. Lu didn’t seem to care, his hands shot up to grab at his collar and pulled at him desperately. 

Law brought up his hands, finally brushing back Lu’s messy black hair. He held his head, lovingly wiping at his tears with his thumb. 

“Of course,” Law whispered, kissing Lu on the forehead. “Of course.” Luffy continued to cry, and Law held him for as long as he needed. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Doflamingo sighed as he left Trebol and his lectures and rants behind once again. Doflamingo had been right, the man was not happy. 

Not happy about what he’d done during the war, not happy that he still planned to bring Sol home, and definitely not happy about his new family member: Mansherry. 

His ears were starting to hurt from all the yelling his executives were doing! It was like they thought he wasn’t the one in charge! 

Doflamingo stomped his way to the room he kept Rosi, the man had been showing signs of waking up while he was gone! He was so excited! His baby brother was going to wake up just in time to greet his new niece! 

Doflamingo’s grin fell as he came to the door, already knowing it wasn’t going to be that simple. If Crocodile had taught him anything, it was that the people he really cared about weren’t just going to fall in line. 

Doflamingo opened the door, slipping on the happiest look he could for his  _ two  _ patients. 

“Good afternoon, Rosi,” Doflamingo looked over his brother, brushing his fingers over his hand lovingly. “Croccy,” Doflamingo moved to the room's newest resident. A few tears fell down his cheeks to see the man connected to so many wires to keep him alive. The man hadn’t fallen into a coma yet, but Doflamingo was still incredibly worried it might come to that. “How was your day?” He asked them already knowing he’d get no answer but  _ silence. _


	53. Coming Home

_ Sabo sat curled up in the corner, staying as far from Dragon as possible as they sailed for the island where Whitebeard and Sir Crocodile would be buried.  _

_ He’s woken from his brain's forced shut down about 12 hours after getting the news of who had died in the war.  _

_ Sandman... his dad. Sabo couldn’t believe he’d forgotten! His dad, his brothers, his family! He’d left them, what did they think happened to him?  _

_ They probably thought he was dead... _

_ “Sabo,” Dragon called softly, his face filled with a shame he’d never seen from him before. “I... I’m sor-“ _

_ “Don’t,” Sabo snapped. Looking up at the other man to raise him. Dragon had saved him all those years ago but... he of all people should have been the one to figure all this out! If he had... maybe Sabo could have been there! He could have saved Sandman!  _

_ He should have been the one to know Crocodile was raising kids on that island and put together that Sabo had been one of them!  _

_ And because he hadn’t realized that... he definitely shouldn’t have stopped Sabo from going to see Crocodile all those years ago!  _

_ “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” Sabo sneered. “Because... he’s gone! And there isn’t anything I can do about that! So just let me be mad at someone for now!”  _

_ Dragon sighed, giving the boy a nod. “Alright,” He whispered. “We'll be landing soon... do what you need to do.”  _

_ Sabo pulled his knees tighter, feeling so much he could barely identify it all. He was a little afraid to go to the funeral at all. He’d met the Whitebeard’s before, but he hadn’t known they were family then. They had though, so it should be fine to go.  _

_ Trepidation was probably his second strongest emotion. He didn’t know how Ace and Luffy would react to him...  _

_ Would they hate him? For being gone, for not being there to stop this terrible thing?! Or would they be happy? To see him alive and back with them.... Sabo wasn't sure.  _

_ “You aren’t coming?” Sabo asked Dragon after a moment.  _

_ Dragon looked out the porthole, a resigned sadness etching his face. “I doubt I'm welcome,” he said with a humorless laugh. “As much as I hate it, I’m probably the one that hurt Crocodile the most... whatever we had, ended the moment I lied to him.”  _

_ Sabo nodded, knowing that made sense.  _

_ Learning the full story of Dragon and Crocodile’s relationship had certainly been a trip. He was pissed off that his boss’s first instinct had been to tell a new parent, that just suffered through nine months and childbirth, that their baby was dead. What did Dragon think was going to happen?! That Crocodile was just going to return back to normal and they’d continue their relationship? _

_ “Yeah, you really did fuck up,” Sabo whispered.  _

* * *

  
  
  


“Grounded, huh?” Sabo spoke up, feeling tears already growing in his eyes as he looked Ace over. He was injured, and looked sad and determined, but he was right there! Alive and real... “What’d you do this time, Ace?” He was trembling, more than a little afraid Ace wouldn’t even remember him. It had been a long time ago...

Ace whipped around, his eyes growing wide and for a moment they just looked at each other. Tracing each other’s scars and taking in the impossible. 

Ace's eyes took in Sabo’s burn scars, looking over his familiar top hat, and the lead pipe strapped to his back. 

Sabo looked over those freckles Ace had almost been so proud of after realizing they came from his mom. His tattoo on his arm, seemingly honoring Sabo while stating his name in proud black letters. Sabo almost began crying to see the proof that Ace never forgot him right there on his arm. 

“Sa...” Ace began to whisper, reaching out a hand like he was afraid this all could all be a dream. “SABO?!” He yelled. 

Sabo didn’t get a chance to digest more as Ace came barreling at him, a fist raising, and before he knew it he was laid out on the ground with a new black eye. 

Ace landed on top of him, staring down as his lips twisted and his eyes watered. 

Ace’s chest was heaving and Sabo was just trying to keep himself all together. That punch had certainly seemed like a rejection. 

Ace breath hitched sitting heavily with his knees on either side of Sabo’s hips. Ace grabbed at Sabo’s white collar, curling his fingers into the fabric to ground him into the fact that this was  _ real. This was really happening... _

“Hi...?” Sabo said softly, questionably. His voice felt thick, and he just hoped he wasn’t told to get the hell out. 

“Hi?!” Ace growled, tightening his grip on his  _ dead  _ brother. Around them his uncles and allies whispered and murmured, no one knowing what was going on. Jimbe has walked forward, watching with curious eyes. Marco and Shanks both hadn’t said a word. “HI?!” Ace snarled furiously. “Where the hell have you been?!” 

Sabo didn’t know what to say, he opened his mouth to tell him he’d lost his memory, or that if he’d known how loved he was he would have come back... But now that he was here, staring up at Ace, it all just felt like  _ excuses.  _

Ace ground his teeth and punched Sabo again, making his head snap to the side with how hard the fist hit his cheek. “SPEAK DAMNIT!” 

Ace may have ordered him to speak but how he expected Sabo to do that was lost on Sabo as Ace began to shake him. Sabo’s body lifted and slammed onto the ground over and over again. 

“We thought you were dead! For ten years we grieved you!” Ace yelled, continuing to shake Sabo up and down. “Why didn’t you come home! San-Sandman—! He missed you so damn much!” Ace stopped shaking him, bowing his head until his forehead touched his fingers still clenched in Sabo’s collar. His head was basically in Sabo’s chest, Sabo only held up by Ace’s grip on him. 

Sabo’s lip quivered at Ace’s words, tears still barely held back. 

_ “We  _ missed you... we mi-missed y—you so much...” Ace continued his voice still angry, even through the distinctive sounds of sobs mixed into his words. “Where were you?” He asked harshly, yet somehow still filled with love. 

Sabo's throat swelled up tight and he wanted so badly to wrap Ace up in a hug but he was afraid he’d be pushed away. 

“I was... I got lost for a little while,” Sabo said with a shaky, unsure voice. 

Ace tightened his grip and Sabo prepared himself for another punch. He closed his eyes and preemptively flinched, only to gasp and have his eyes fly open in surprise. 

Ace was hugging him tight, his strong arms coiled so tight around him as if to make sure he didn’t slip away again. His fingers dug into Sabo’s back, and he ground his forehead into Sabo’s neck. 

Sabo felt the tears wetting his shirt and cautiously wrapped his arms around Ace. “Ace?” Sabo whispered in a small voice. 

“I’m so mad at you!” Ace hiccuped. “But dammit—! I’m just so happy you found your way home!” 

Sabo’s breath hitched again, his lungs begging for air as he manually had to remind himself to breathe. Finally Sabo pulled at Ace with the same ferocity that Ace pulled at him. He held him as tight as he could, equally making sure the other didn’t somehow slip from his grasp. 

Sabo cried, both boys sobbing into the other's hair. Sabo laughed wetly, so happy he hadn’t been rejected. “I’m h-home!” Sabo cried out. 

Ace laughed with him, nothing would make up for Sandman’s death... but this was almost up to the task. 

_ Sabo was here, Sabo was finally where he belonged.  _

Ace could hear Thatch sobbing in the background, yelling out something about the beauty of brotherly love. 

“I guess now would be a bad time to mention that the commanders all knew he was alive,” Ace heard the quiet mumble of Marco’s voice and his head shot up. He didn’t let go of Sabo but he did snarl up at Marco. 

“What the fuck, Marco?!” Ace yelled at the man, horrified that he was apparently the last to know this information. “Why did no one tell me?!” 

Marco seemed surprised he was overheard and put up his hands. “We thought you knew!” 

“Well obviously not!” Ace yelled again but his anger was undercut by his violent sobs. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Yo-hohoho,” a sweet, soft voice that was so familiar, but he knew he’d never heard it, sang. “Yo-ho-ho-ho,” the lovely voice continued, accompanying the feeling of soft hands running through his hair.  _

_ “It’s funny to see how like me you grew up to be,” the voice whispered, a little sigh in her words. “Just as filled with spite and sass,” her voice laughed. “And all the boys fall for those good looks I gave you.”  _

_ Crocodile opened his eyes, but the world around him was blurry and distorted. Everything was bright and he could see people shuffling around tending to the ship... he was on a ship! He tried to focus his eyes but that only made him more confused, he was sure some of the people he spotted were Whitebeard’s... but they had been long dead.  _

_ Crocodile looked up, trying to see whose lap his head was in. The sun was shining through her dark black hair, lighting it up with hidden purple highlights. Everything was still unclear but he was able to see the warm smile that gently curved her lips.  _

_ “Lucky you took after my looks, imagine having your fathers jaw,” she giggled, poking fun at Whitebeard... because who else could she be talking about? _

_ “Mom?” Crocodile croaked, his voice filling with emotion. “Mom... there’s so much I want to-“ _

_ “Shh,” she shushed him softly. “We don’t have long, just let me speak before you have to go,” she soothed him, continuing to lovingly run her fingers through his hair.  _

_ “Wait! Go? N-no, I want to stay-“  _

_ “No, no you don’t,” she cut him off again. “You still have some life to live, my dear, now just shush up and listen. I have too much to say to you already.”  _

_ Crocodile squinted his eyes as he fell silent, trying to see more details about her. He’d only ever seen that one picture of her, and he desperately wanted more. He wanted to see her face, he wanted to hold her and tell her how much he’d missed her. Never having even met and he’d missed her with every fiber in his body.  _

_ He swallowed down all the things he wanted to say and waited for what she’d tell him. He’d waited so long to hear her voice, it was so smooth, a little sassy, and beautiful, just like he knew it would be.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” she told him seriously. “I wish I could have been there for you. Oh, how badly I wanted to knock some sense into your father, I love him so, but he behaved like a fool!” Crocodile leaned his head into her touch as she held his cheek. “Life tossed you a few curve balls, and you have no idea how much I wanted to hold your hand through them all. I had so many things I wanted to teach you.”  _

_ Crocodile blinked away tears, bringing up his hand to latch onto hers. For some reason he barely even noticed that he had two hands again. All he cared about was the woman above him.  _

_ “I know, I wanted you there too,” Crocodile whispered back.  _

_ Her smile, if possible, grew even warmer. “My son, I want you to know, above everything else, I’m so proud of you.”  _

_ Crocodile held her hand tighter, trying to memorize the feeling of her hand in his. “Really?” He cried softly.  _

_ She chuckled, her other hand tracing his brow and then where his scar used to sit in another world; another life. “Through everything life threw at you, you rose above it... you might have done a few things I won’t comment on, but, god you loved those boys, didn’t you?”  _

_ Crocodile nodded, not trusting his voice.  _

_ “Such a good son, and an even better father,” she sighed with so much pride it made Crocodile cry harder. “God, I’m so proud of the person you became. I just couldn’t be happier with who you chose to be.”  _

_ “Mom... why do I have to go?” Crocodile asked, he felt a bit of guilt for it but he wanted to stay with her.  _

_ “Well... You’ve got four kids and a lovely man waiting for you,” she answered with a sad smile. “Seems you inherited my tastes, you like the ones with a good heart but just needs a bit of fixing up,” she patted his cheek lovingly as she mused. “You’ll figure it out. Never underestimate the power of a knife to the throat and a sharp as hell smile, my dear boy,” she laughed.  _

_ “Four?” Crocodile chuckled. “I think you have miscounted... and I wouldn’t call him lovely exactly,” Crocodile said, thinking of how his last solid memory of Doflamingo was the man standing in the way of him and his kids’ lives.  _

_ “Oh, did I? You’re questioning a dead woman's knowledge? You really are my son,” she chuckled.  _

_ “I don’t have four kids thou-“ _

_ “Shh, all in due time,” his mother soothed him again. “And as for that man,” she mused with a happy hum. “You’re good for him, you make him human. And I know that under all that sass and spite, he actually makes you happy.”  _

_ “Pops! Hey, everyone! Pops is coming home!” A shout off to the side made his mother look away and Crocodile’s finally got a better look at her.  _

_ Her skin was pale, almost glowing in health. Which was strange for a dead woman. Her dark hair was wild and almost alive as it blew in the wind, long and untamed. He’d always heard she hated how wild it was, just like him, he wondered what made her change her mind. Her eyes, the same eyes as his, were lit up in longing and swirling in happiness and mischief as she watched something off to the port side of the ship. Her smile widened into something fond and love sick as she watched.  _

_ She looked back down at him and her grin became sad. “Sorry, it looks like it’s time to go,” she said.  _

_ “What? No, what do they mean Pops is coming? Did he di-“  _

_ “Crocodile,” she whispered his name,  _ **_his name,_ ** _ making him freeze mid sentence. “I want you to find some happiness for you, not for others. No ones chasing you now, so live, allow yourself to fall in love without fear, laugh once and awhile, would you? And remember... I love you so much.”  _

_ “Mom,” he cried as he reached up to hold her wet cheek. “I love you too!” She smiled, the look holding all the care and devotion he looked at his own kids with.  _

_ The distortion of the world grew, everything getting brighter. Light blinded him as it consumed her visage. The last thing he heard was a very familiar voice, “Gurara! My sons, Sol!”  _

_ He had sounded so happy, Crocodile was glad.  _

_ Crocodile felt weightless, nothing around him made sense. Flashes of images flew by him but he didn’t believe he was moving.  _

_ It took him a moment, but he began to recognize the images as moments from his life, each one more memorable than the last.  _

_ Bedtime stories from his dad, sitting in the gap between Whitebeard’s leg and the arm of his chair, falling asleep curled into his coat. The moment he first met Marco, happy to have a brother closer to his age. Realizing he/him pronouns felt right, and finally didn’t make him flinch. Meeting Shanks and Buggy, the first people he ever declared himself a man too, and both easily accepting the claim. Teach, he looked away from that memory. The fight with his father, and losing his hand. Dates with Dragon, and falling in love. Being pregnant with Luffy, and realizing that no love he’d ever felt before could ever compare. Adopting Ace and Sabo.... Sabo’s death...  _

_ Doflamingo; the good and the bad of his entire life.  _

_ The images got slower, and he was seeing glimpses of the war.  _

“Baby, Croccy, wake up! Come on, your kid needs you!” 

_ He watched Akainu aiming for Luffy, Ace was moving to sacrifice himself for his little brother.  _

“-Luffy needs you!” 

_ Burning pain had filled his chest like being cooked from the inside out. Morbidly he had wondered if he’d turn to glass completely.  _

_ Luffy...  _

_ The longer he watched the images flying across his vision, the more he felt the incessant pull of waking up. The closer he got to consciousness the more he felt the panic that had gripped him before he should have died.  _

_ His kids... they were in danger!  _

Doflamingo had been relaxing, reading a book on glass blowing when Crocodile's heart monitor suddenly went crazy! 

He leaped up, looking to the man, only to see his wounded body lurch from the bed he lay in and crumble to the ground. 

“Crocodile!” Doflamingo yelled out in concern, moving to help him. 

But suddenly Crocodile jerked forward and began to run for the window! The man almost took a swan dive out before Doflamingo caught him. 

“What the hell are you trying to do?!” Doflamingo snarled at him. He got to reply as Crocodile struggled and then became limp. He sighed as he looked down and saw Crocodile had passed out again. “Figures.” 

Doflamingo began to pull Crocodile’s dead weight from the window when Rosi made a sound in his sleep. “Hey!” He snapped over his shoulder. “Don’t you go being crazy too!” He warned the comatosed man. He might want Rosi to wake, but this was not the time! 

Doflamingo pulled the man back to his bed, reattaching the IV’s and wires that had been ripped out. Diligently and gently Doflamingo cleaned up any cuts caused by the IV’s. 

“It’s all going to be okay,” Doflamingo whispered to the man as he internally worried about what would have happened if he hadn’t been there. 

The doctor had put a Sea Prism Stone cuff around Crocodile’s ankle, so he couldn’t turn to sand. His injuries made it a danger for him to shift into sand without further harming himself. 

This... was not going to look good when Crocodile woke up, but that was a problem for  _ future  _ Doflamingo. For now, Doflamingo went and got a chain, and connected Crocodile’s cuff to the bed with it. He couldn’t be here 24/7, so this would have to do when it came to making sure he didn’t die by blind half conscious leap. 

“You certainly keep me on my toes, even half dead you gotta be difficult,” Doflamingo sighed, loving the man anyway. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“-and then Luffy jumped at the fucking Tiger Lord! Twelve years old and he’s telling me he can take it on by himself!” Ace grinned as he told Sabo the story when Luffy almost got killed by the Tiger Lord... again. 

Sabo snorted, then began giggling madly. “You helped him right?”

“Didn't have to! Sandman came barreling through the forest, turning every tree to sand!” Ace said, making big motions with his hands. “It was like he was summoned by Luffy’s cries!” 

“Did he kill the Tiger Lord?!” Sabo gasped.

“Nope! Sandman rushed up, got right into the Tiger Lord’s face and the Tiger Lord just backed away. I think it recognized the pissed off face off a parent protecting their cubs, and wisely decided not to mess with our Sandman!” Ace gave a proud huff of his breath and crossed his arms. 

“Wow,” Sabo sat back. “He was just as cool as I remember... I wish I could have had more time with him.” Sabo leaned more in Ace’s comfortable warmth. 

Ace wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I know he would have liked that too, but I know that he’d just be happy you're alive. That’s all that mattered to him, that’s all that  _ ever _ mattered to him.” 

Sabo hummed, not really sure what to say. He looked up at the grave of a man just a few days ago he knew nothing about, but now was one of the most important people he’d ever known. 

It made Sabo smile that Sandman’s name was carved into the grave, not his birth name, his  _ real  _ name. 

_ Crocodile Newgate,  _ was proudly stated on the headstone. But the more he looked at it the more he remembered that Sandman’s body wasn’t found, and from what Ace said... Donquixote Doflamingo stole it. 

“We’re getting his body back right? I’m ready, any time,” Sabo said, clenching his fists in burning determination. 

“Then meet me in Dressrosa, in two years we’re going to take that asshole down!” Ace promised. 

“Why two years?” Sabo pouted, wanting to go right then and there. 

Ace gave Sabo a grin, looking over at Sabo with a big brother's sense of superiority. “Didn't you hear me before? We’re all grounded for two years.” 

Sabo snapped his head around to gape at Ace. “Excuse me? Why am I included in that? I haven’t done the crazy shit you two did!” 

“Really? I thought you were dead until an hour ago,” Ace raised an eyebrow at his brother and held in laughter as Sabo blanched. “Honestly, you’d probably be in the most trouble if Sandman was here, and Luffy broke into a damn prison! So yeah, you're in trouble!” 

Sabo grumbled but didn’t argue the point. 

They fell silent after that, both watching the two graves. Sabo only had one memory of Whitebeard, but the man had certainly remembered him. That made Sabo feel warm, his grandfather had loved him enough to recognize him from a photo of him as a child. 

“Are you two ready to go?” Shanks called as he walked up to them. 

It had quickly been decided that Sabo would tag along with Shanks and Jimbe back to Luffy. They’d wait for him to wake and then between the two of them they’d be able to calm him down. After that... they’d figure out what Luffy was going to do. Ace would be training with Shanks, bringing his old first mate Deuce and Kotatsu along, Sabo was going back to the Revolutionary Army, but they still didn’t know what Luffy would be doing. 

He’d possibly want to join back up with his crew and continue his adventure, but Ace thought it would be best if he also took a breather. 

Shanks had mentioned that Dark King Rayleigh was heading for Luffy, apparently wanting to give him the same offer Shanks gave Ace. 

He hoped Luffy would consider it at least. 

* * *

  
  
  


“And then I jumped at the Tiger Lord, but Sandman came rushing out and scared him off before I could finish him off,” Lu pouted, thinking back to the day he could have  _ totally _ beaten the Tiger Lord all by himself. 

“How old were you?” Law asked, trying to decide if he believed in a giant tiger and that Lu would try to fight it himself. He definitely believed the latter, but the former was a little harder, especially in the East Blue. 

But with everything else he knew about Lu, he’d learned to expect the unbelievable. 

“I was already twelve! I could’ve handled it!” Lu yelled out, throwing up his arms from where he was relaxing in Law’s lap. 

After Law had managed to calm Lu down, he’d carried the boy back to the shore and began asking questions about him. He had hoped talking about his life might help him through the grief. Law had sat and listened to Lu ramble almost incoherently about unbelievable events in his life while Penguin and Shachi disinfected and bandaged his neck. 

He’d deal with the broken ribs later, for now he was too comfortable to move, and was definitely not going to move Lu. 

“You're crazy,” Uni said, most of the crew gathered around to listen to Lu’s stories. Most others nodded in agreement. 

Law would normally be annoyed by them, but Lu seemed to thrive in large groups with lots of attention. Law was willing to be uncomfortable if it meant Lu would smile. 

His smile was definitely not as big and bright as it had been before Marineford, but it was something and Law would take it. 

“That’s what Nami said!” Lu pouted, crossing his arms. 

Law chuckled, running his fingers through Lu’s tangled mop he called hair. Crocodile’s hair had always been so well maintained, where did Lu get this hair? 

Lu reached up, taking Law’s hand and pulling it over so he could trace his tattoos on his fingers. “The white spots are gone,” Lu said, his voice not giving anything away. 

“Well, I’m not sick anymore. Some of them scarred, but the visible ones are gone,” Law said equally as even voiced. 

“The spots were there,” Lu traced a few places that Law used to have white blotches. He was actually surprised that Lu remembered specific places his skin used to be white. “And now it’s gone...” Lu frowned, poking around at his skin. 

“Doesn't mean it didn’t happen,” Law told him, realizing Lu was talking about more than little white spots. “Just because something can’t be seen, doesn't mean you forget about it.” 

Lu nodded, his face blank as he did his best just to not begin crying again. 

“Hey, your brother should be back soon,” Law tried to cheer him up. “Then we can go find your crew, okay?” Law gave him a small smile. 

Lu grew happier at the words, nodding with a bit of excitement. After a moment of peaceful quiet, Lu reached up and grabbed at Law’s hat, pulling it off. 

“Hey,” Law mumbled, but didn’t stop Lu as he laid the hat on his stomach and ran his fingers through the soft fur. 

Law could see his crew looking slack jawed as Law just let someone touch and take his hat. Honestly they should know by now that Lu was an exception to every rule. 

“That’s my hat you know,” Law pointed out when Lu did say anything. 

“You can wear mine,” Lu looked up at him with big owlish eyes, still brushing the fur. 

Law smirked. “Well, if you insist,” Law gave a pretend sign of exasperation. He took the straw hat and placed it on his own head, quirking a brow down at Lu. “How’s it look?” 

Lu giggled, “looks good on you!” Law felt ridiculous but he made Lu laugh, so it was fine. 

For a while after, everything was calm, every once and while someone got up to check Lu’s recently reapplied bandages, or Law’s new bite wound, but mostly everyone just relaxed. 

This continued until a Sea King came bursting out of the sea, bloodied and struggling to live. 

Law looked over, Lu sitting up as well to tilt his head at the commotion like a curious cat. 

Law and Lu were mostly impassive as a man came crawling out of the water and climbing up the cliffside. Law’s crew on the other hand were horrified and afraid, they oozed confusion. 

“Dark King Rayleigh?!” The crew members all yelled when the man finally clawed his way up onto solid ground. 

“Hey, Old Guy!” Lu said with a bit more enthuthiasm then he’d had since waking up. 

“Oh, it’s the boyfriend and his crew, good to see you all again,” Rayleigh nodded, not seemingly surprised. He looked to Lu, and Law wanted to wrap the boy up and hide him. Rayleigh was looking at Lu like he was about to propose something crazy. Law didn’t like it. “Luffy-kun I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Me? Why?” Lu tilted just head more, the angle of it unnatural and causing many on Law’s crew to wince. 

Before Rayleigh could continue a ship was spotted from the distance and the stupid Snake Princess was back with food. 

This was getting way too complex. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will kick off the time skip and I got a few fun ideas just for some comedy thay won’t be so plot centric so everyone can have a nice rest after what I just put you all through. Love you all lots!


	54. The Man With Two Fiancé’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend shared a quote with me that I think just emulates Dofuwani 
> 
> “Loving you was like going to war, I never came back the same.”  
> -Warsan Shire 
> 
> Just thought I’d share that all with you.

Daz Bones had a firm glare on his face as he sailed through the night on a stolen fishing boat. He’d left the war the moment Red Haired Shanks had shown up but he hadn’t followed the kids like he’d wanted too. 

No, he couldn’t face them until he had Crocodile’s body back. He should have been able to protect Crocodile’s honor, and been able to give those children the funeral they deserved. 

So that was why Daz was staring down Dressrosa, determined even though he knew this was a suicide mission. 

He was the First Mate, even if Crocodile himself had never called him that, Daz Bones would fulfill his duty to his captain until the end! 

Daz had met Crocodile long before ever joining his crew, although he doubted the man himself remembered it. 

_He’d been in the GrandLine at the time, working a hit he’d been hired for. Normally he didn’t leave the West, but this was a huge payday, especially for a 10 year old. But that was the life of a child soldier and trained assassin. He’d been hiding in an alleyway, waiting for his target to pass when a young girl almost a decade older than himself came sliding into the alley and hid behind a box._

_It took her a moment to even see him but when she did her eyes widened and she reared up to force him into hiding as well._

_“What the hell lady?!” Daz had growled at her but she slapped a hand over his mouth, her bandaged stump pinning him against her._

_“First off I’m a man! Second, be quiet or they’ll find me!”_ _She,_ _He hissed._

_Daz quieted down as footsteps rushed passed and the boy checked around the corner before breathing out in relief._

_“When are these assholes going to leave me alone?” he whispered to himself, biting at his lip in worry._

_“Hey! What the hell is going on?” Daz snarled as he shoved the older boy off._

_“Huh?” The older boy looked down at him, remembering that he wasn’t alone. “Oh don’t worry about it, just my asshole father sending his men after me. Thanks for not giving me away!”_

_The older boy gave him a slight upturn of his lips, turning out of the alley, he looked at where his pursuers disappeared too before taking off in the other direction._

_Daz had to blink a few times in confusion. The entire event had come out of nowhere!_

Daz shook the memory away. It hadn’t been much, it hadn’t been some life changing thing at all. But to Daz it had been eye opening. His whole life had been training and orders, doing as others said with perfect precision. Only to have this person run in and disobey the damn universe by deciding his own gender, and running from his own father. He’d even smiled for Daz despite how sad and afraid his eyes had been, not many had ever smiled just for Daz. 

The event had caused Daz to begin second guessing orders, until eventually he ran away as well. Becoming a bounty hunter, he decided what was happening with his life after that and no one else! 

Years later when Crocodile had approached him to join his crew, that he wanted to hopefully be built entirely of bounty hunters, Daz had immediately recognized him. How could he not? Crocodile may have never even given his name, but he’d changed Daz’s life. Of course, he remembered Crocodile! 

He hadn’t hesitated, he’d eagerly joined the crew, becoming the First Mate to a man he’d always admired. 

Now Crocodile was dead... and Daz Bones would make sure his body was put to rest, for Crocodile, and for those boys Crocodile loved more than anything else. This was the duty that fell to him as the First Mate. 

Daz jumped from his stolen fishing boat, landing on the shore of Dressrosa. Just in time, his boat was pretty beat up from the ride and immediately sunk. Daz only got here because Crocodile was a paranoid man and had given Daz an Eternal Pose to Dressrosa in case Doflamingo ever tried to keep Crocodile here during their years of _‘dating’._

Daz stood on the beach for a moment, looking up at the well defended palace. He wasn’t going to let that stop him though. 

He was a trained assassin, a child soldier, a professional bounty hunter, and a pirate. He’d take this entire place down if he had to. 

_I’m coming, Doflamingo!_

  
  


* * *

  
  


_‘Luffy... I’m sorry! You’ve always been there for us, through every hardship! This is our chance to return the favor!’_ Nami promised herself that she’d get to her captain as soon as possible. 

She had to break out of Old Guy Prison but it had been easy! All she had to do was shed a few tears, which hadn’t been hard. 

_“He’s my captain! After being seperated from us... he must have been fighting incredibly hard. Only to watch his father die right in front of his eyes! He loved his dad so much, and he hates to be alone! So please, I have to get to him, before he’s completely broken!”_

“Oi, young girl, you haven’t stopped pretending to cry,” Haredas said, his voice more knowing than Nami would have liked. The man was a bit of a naive idiot, but he’d seen through her. 

She couldn’t help it though. Crocodile had been... different than she expected when first hearing his name. It felt so long ago now but it hadn’t even been a year. 

They’d even shared a fate, both of them had been branded as slaves for someone else. Despite that he’d lived almost kindly, a kind of strength in the way he held himself despite the brand... If anyone had deserved to live on and be happy, it had been him! 

“Shut up!” She knocked Haredas in the head. Good hostages don’t point out when their captors are having a breakdown! 

Unfortunately for her all the Old Men were a step above her, they’d closed the balloon terminal! 

Haredas didn’t seem so concerned with the fact that he was her prisoner because he suggested going back to his house to hide. 

When she saw the house, the newspaper grabbed her attention immediately. She hoped there was news about Luffy! 

She honestly wasn’t surprised to see Luffy on the front page, the article was useless fluff about Luffy going to grieve for his Sandman. It felt wrong for anyone but Luffy and Ace to call him that. 

She knew Luffy wouldn’t do this without a reason... her eyes took in every piece of information, every line of the picture before nodded. “I see,” she whispered. _‘Luffy... if this is your order, then I’ll follow it. But I’ll still be upset about it!’_

Nami wanted to be there for him! Like he’d been for her with Arlong! 

“How selfish! Honestly, he never thinks about how we feel!” Nami huffed in frustration. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Franky, burnt to hell, half blown up, and desperate to get to his captain, had to sigh. He’d been chased by the Marines and blown up a beautiful workshop in his pursuit to get back to his captain in order to comfort him, only for his captain to make such a selfish order. 

But in the meantime... Franky would, of course, obey his captain's wish. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi had been depressed since the news of The War of the Best had reached her. She’d barely left her bed, she couldn’t help it if the longer she grieved Crocodile, the more she worried for Luffy and the others. 

Crocodile had been an uncle to her, his death pained her to a point it felt like it cleaved her in two. She couldn’t imagine how Luffy was feeling! 

If Crocodile had been like her uncle, then that meant Luffy was her unofficial cousin. Along with everything he’d done for her, and how much they’d grown to care for each other, they were also family. 

Her breakfast and the paper was brought to her, she skipped over the breakfast and reached for the paper. 

The moment she saw the front page Vivi gasped. Luffy was on the front page! He was alive! 

“Karoo!” Vivi leaped from her bed, running to find her friend to assure him that their family was still alright. 

She knew some kind of message had to be embedded in the picture, but she couldn’t decipher it! It didn’t matter though, this was proof that Luffy wasn’t going to let this break him! 

“Look at this!” 

* * *

  
  
  


“I get it Luffy! I get it!” Chopper cried on top of the bird that had been carrying him back towards his crew's home; The Thousand Sunny. 

If Luffy wanted Chopper and the others to stop and get stronger then... that’s what he’d do! He’d get so strong he would be able to protect them all, he’d perfect his skills so much he would be able to heal anything and everything!

_He’d become a monster if he had too!_

* * *

  
  
  


“I see. That’s what it is,” Robin hummed softly. As much as she wanted to join up with Luffy so they could grieve together, she understood his decision. 

The events of the last few weeks had proved that they were all too weak as they were. 

For the sake of their adventure, she would do as her captain asked. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanji was still pissed off that Ivankov didn’t fully believe that he was a Straw Hat, but he could handle it. 

He wouldn’t let this island seduce him again, he’d already wiped that entire week from his mind. He didn’t remember a moment of it. Love, who? Zoro, what? Sanji wasn’t going to ever think about that again! 

He pulled the paper close and nodded. “Alright Luffy,” Sanji murmured, ignoring Ivankov as he tried to figure out what the secret message was. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Something was wrong with Usopp’s body, but the moment he got orders from his captain he was filled with the strength to overcome it. 

He’d been eating like mad for a week and couldn’t seem to stop until Luffy’s order reached him. 

He knew what he had to do, he had to get stronger! Strong enough to be called brave, stronger than anyone else! 

He’d do it! He’d get over his addiction and train harder than anyone else! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Brooke never thought he’d end up as a sideshow attraction, although life was funny like that. He hadn’t thought he’d end up adopting a whale, losing his crew, or becoming a skeleton either. 

He hadn’t thought he’d find friends while locked away in the darkness, and he hadn’t thought those friends would fight so hard for him. He’d never thought he’d love others this way again, so he’d do whatever he had to. 

If Luffy thought they needed to wait longer, to stop and get stronger then Brooke would trust him. Luffy had always done what was best for them, so they wouldn’t waver. 

_‘Laboon, give me just a bit more time so I may stay with this crew!’_

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ace!” Luffy waved ecstatically to Ace as he used a small rowboat to bring him and Sabo to the coast. Shanks and Luffy couldn’t meet so they’d stay anchored off at sea while Ace and Sabo dealt with their baby brother. 

“I thought he was supposed to be asleep still?” Sabo asked. 

“Yeah, that’s what Law assured me he’d still be doing,” Ace muttered with a sour face. Luffy could have died if he hadn’t been calmed down, what the hell! He only left because he was assured Luffy wouldn’t wake up! 

“Luffy!” Ace yelled, crawling up the cliff side, Sabo coming up behind him. Ace instantly turned on Law, who was fighting with the lady with a crush on Luffy again and ignoring Rayleigh who beat them there, he began to yell, “Hey! You said Luffy wouldn’t wake up for at least a week! What if he’d gone crazy without me here?! He could have died!” 

Law stopped his argument with Boa, it had mostly been a pissing contest about who’d make a better husband/wife anyway, and leveled Ace with a calm stare. “He _did_ go crazy.” 

Ace took a step back, eyes flying around to see the ruined bits of forest and massive evidence of a Luffy freak out. 

“Then how...” Ace was about to ask how Luffy was alright now, since Luffy didn’t snap out of a freak out easily, when he noticed the way Law held his ribs, and the bandages around his neck and shoulders. 

Luffy had a tendency to rely on base instincts when not in his right mind, Ace himself had been bitten a lot growing up. 

Law had actually managed to calm the embodiment of chaos. Hot damn, he might actually live through being Luffy’s boyfriend. 

“Well, I’m impressed.” Ace crossed his arms and grinned at the man. 

“ACE!” Luffy didn’t give the two men time to talk anymore. He went flying into Ace’s arms, almost knocking them both into the water. 

“Damnit Lu-ya! I keep telling you to be careful! You could die still!” Law yelled in exasperation as Ace caught the boy and began to hug him back. 

Both brothers ignored Law. “I thought you were going to die!” Luffy cried, holding his brother tight. “I worked so hard to get to you but I still thought you migh-might die!” 

Ace nuzzled Luffy’s forehead lovingly, incredibly relieved to have Luffy back in his arms. 

“Of course I wouldn’t die, not when I have you to look after!” Ace told him seriously. 

“But you weren’t here when I woke up, and Sandman! So I thought maybe... maybe everyone was gone!” Luffy bawled. 

Ace set him down and gave him a pat on the head. “I know, I’m sorry. I got back as quick as I could... and I brought you a present!” 

Law quirked a brow, watching the brotherly display had been interesting, but he’d be a fool not to notice the extra person Ace had brought along. The man seemed rather nervous, he was fidgeting where he stood like he was waiting for Lu to notice him. 

“A present?” Luffy asked with big eyes, looking at his brother like he hung the moon and stars. 

“Yep, and he’s right here!” Ace grabbed the man standing behind him and pushed him forward. 

Luffy looked up at the extra person for the first time. He hadn’t even noticed anyone was there besides his brother. 

The guy was staring at his shoes and seemed kinda scared. Luffy tilted his head. 

“He’s my present?” Luffy asked, looking back up at Ace with confusion. 

Ace laughed in that way people did when they had a juicy secret and were waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Look harder, Luffy.” 

Luffy scratched his head and looked the guy up and down. He was blonde, and had a big burn across half of his face. He was dressed all fancy too... who would want to wear all those layers anyway? That’s way too many clothes, Luffy would die of heat. 

He still didn’t see what was so important and stepped forward, getting so close his nose was only an inch from the blondes. 

“Oi, Lu-ya,” Law muttered in slight jealousy. He just didn’t like Lu getting so close to other guys, whatever! 

His hair was curly and he wore a top hat... that top hat! Those goggles around that top hat and the top hat itself made Luffy’s brain tingle in remembrance. 

His eyes snapped up to meet clear blue eyes. _He knew those eyes._

_“Sabo’s dead!”_

_“You’re lying!”_

“Sa-SAB—!” Luffy's eyes watered and then burst as tears and snot exploded. Luffy jumped, wrapping his legs around Sabo’s chest and his arms around his blonde head. Sabo found his face full of Luffy’s stomach as Luffy immediately began to cry and sob. “SABO!” He yelled over and over. “I KNEW THEY WERE LYING! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE US! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DIE!” 

Law almost rushed forward when Lu began to cry, but Ace shook his head at him, just watching the display with a small smile. 

“Luffy!” Sabo patted his baby brothers back comfortably. “It’s so good to see you!” 

Luffy squeezed him harder. “Ace! Ace! Sabo’s alive! Look! Our _brother_ came back!” 

Law stepped back down, sitting against a tree at those words. He hadn’t been aware of a second brother and he didn’t know exactly what was happening but Lu was happy, so he’d just enjoy this. 

“Luffy, you’ve got another brother!” Boa sighed, happy thay Lu was obviously so overjoyed. 

Rayleigh just continued to watch, waving over Jimbe when the man came swimming over from Shanks' ship sitting on the horizon. Jimbe looked surprised to see Rayleigh but let it go quickly. Jimbe sat by Rayleigh, both of them deciding to just wait until the reunion was over. 

Ace laughed. “Yeah, I know Luffy, I’m the one that brought him to you!” Ace reached over to tug Luffy off their brothers face. 

Sabo blindly dodged Ace, keeping Luffy where he was. 

“Sabo... what are you doing?” Ace asked with narrowing eyes. 

Still with Luffy clinging to his face Sabo smirked as much as possible. “Luffy's mine now!” Sabo began to run away from Ace. 

“WAIT A SECOND YOU BASTARD!” Ace roared, giving chase. 

“You had him to yourself for ten years! He’s mine now!” Sabo laughed as he continued to dodge Ace. 

“Captain... are you going to get involved with that?” Shachi asked as everyone watched the two older brothers fight over their little brother while he cried in happiness. 

“Hell no,” Law flicked him on the forehead. “Why the hell would I?” 

“Well... I mean... he’s your boyfriend... I just thought you’d fight for him,” Shachi stammered with a blush, rubbing his forehead. 

“I don’t think they're fighting for the same thing from Lu that I’d be fighting for,” Law muttered, closing his eyes and leaning back to just enjoy the sound of Lu so happy. 

“Sabo! You empty headed, stupid spy! GIVE LUFFY BACK!” Ace screamed, trying to snatch Luffy back from Sabo. 

“No!” Sabo rolled, moving Luffy to carry him in his arms. Luffy’s rubbery arms were so tight around his neck he was choking but Sabo hadn’t been this happy in a long time and wasn’t going to stop Luffy! “You had your turn, it’s mine now, you hot headed, charcoal brain!” 

“SWO HWAPPY!” Luffy continued to sob as Ace and Sabo traded half hearted insults. 

“This might take awhile,” Rayleigh spoke for the first time since the ship was spotted on the horizon. 

“Everyone should settle in, it will _definitely_ take awhile,” Law sighed, laying down to take a nap. 

He wasn’t going to be the one to put a time limit on whatever _that_ was. Lu’s family seemed like they needed some time, just them, to process what they’d lost. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile blinked open his eyes, the sound of beeping making his head hurt. 

“Where the fuck...?” Crocodile mumbled as he pushed himself to sit up. Pain shot up his chest as he did, knocking him back. The effort he used caused a coughing fit to erupt. “Damnit, where am I?” Crocodile cursed when he got the coughing under control. 

He looked around slowly, his tired eyes more than a bit fuzzy. 

Even though he had no idea how he got here, or where that annoying pink bastard was, he recognized the room he was in. Rosinante still asleep on the other side was the thing to truly give it away. 

“I knew it,” Crocodile whispered even as his stomach dropped. He’d known the moment he saw this room, Rosinante locking away for saving his kid and betraying Doflamingo, he’d known that he’d one day end up imprisoned here. 

At least he didn’t see his kids here, but being added to Doflamingo’s special traitors' sick bay was disheartening. He took a calming breath, trying to keep himself from jumping to conclusions. He was alive, somehow, and Doflamingo had obviously had someone care for him. Maybe this had just been the most convenient place to put him. Just because he was in this room didn’t mean he was a prisoner. 

How he was still alive could be figured out later, he had kids to gather up into his arms and keep from all harm! 

Crocodile tried to turn to sand and leave discreetly but realized quickly he couldn’t. 

“What the fuck?!” Crocodile gasped, forcing himself up, no matter how much it hurt, and pulling off the blanket covering him. 

A shackle had been placed on his ankle, and a chain kept him connected to the bed. 

Yep, he’d _fucking known it!_

“Great! Looks like I’m a prisoner!” Crocodile growled in rage. He pulled himself to sit against the wall so he could rest but stay up. He ripped off the IV’s and wires attached to him just to be spiteful and settled in to wait. 

Doflamingo would never change, he was always going to be the same possessive jackass he’d always been. If he thought Crocodile could be locked away like some captured princess he had another thing coming! 

Crocodile would be showing that man a thing, or two, for daring to keep him trapped here when Doflamingo eventually came to check on him. Shouldn’t be more than 10 minutes. Doflamingo was a _very_ clingy man after all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace, Sabo, and Luffy eventually ended up in a cuddle pile at Rayleigh's feet. It had taken a good few hours for the roughhousing and playing to become serious discussions and tearful reunions. 

Law had listened casually as the newly found blonde brother explained his brush with death, and how he woke up only knowing two things. That his name was Sabo, and he never wanted to see his parents again. The blonde had then begged his savior, Luffy’s other father of all people, to take him away. He’d spent the last ten years feeling like something was missing in his life and perfecting his abilities to be a spy for the Revolutionary Army. 

The three stayed close the entire time, grabbing onto each other and saying each other’s names to reaffirm that they were truly all back together. 

Eventually it had all calmed down and Rayleigh m finally had a chance to talk about what the hell he’d swam across the calm belt for. 

“I was about to go back to Sabaody, using the Vivre Card!” Luffy said with a curious tilt to his head. “Torao was gonna take me!” Luffy grinned, his arm stretching out to latch a hand to Law’s. 

Law definitely didn’t miss the glare the blonde threw over his shoulder at Law. Of course he’d get the older brothers approval only for a second, yet unknown, brother to show up out of nowhere. Just his luck. 

“Oh, have you seen my friends?” Luffy asked, his face showing his desperation to see his crew. 

“No, I don’t think they made it there yet,” Rayleigh said with an easy smile. “It’s good to meet you as well Mr. Ex Warlord,” Rayleigh smiled up at Jimbe who had moved to stand near him when the boys had been rough housing and crying. 

“Oh he’s Jimbe! He saved my life,” Luffy introduced them with a blank face. The seriousness of the situation seemed to be settling down on his shoulders now, making Luffy’s joyous attitude from the day slowly sink into something calm and intense. Law had to blink a few times to take in the sheer contrast. 

He remembered all those years back Cora had mentioned how odd Lu had been when they had met. That strange intensity in his eyes like he was seeing more than what the normal person could. Law had thought Cora had been exaggerating yet again... seems he wasn’t.

Rayleigh smiled, giving a nod to Jimbe to show his respect. 

“Luffy-kun, I came to make you an offer,” Rayleigh said with that same calm smile. 

“An offer?” Law lifted a brow. “Lu-ya needs another two weeks of bed rest,” Law told him sternly. Although he doubted Lu was going to listen to that order. “Don’t be asking anything crazy out of him.” 

Rayleigh laughed. “Such an attentive boyfriend,” Rayleigh muttered good naturedly. “No, I’m asking if Luffy-kun would consider putting his adventure on hold.”

Luffy cocked his head, looking a bit disturbed by the suggestion. “But I need to see my friends!” 

“Yeah, Lu-ya has been through a lot, you can’t ask that of him!” Law sat up to glare at Rayleigh. 

“Yeah, I want to go-“

“Luffy,” Ace’s solemn voice grabbed Luffy’s attention and he looked over at his older brothers. 

“Did you forget we’re grounded?” Sabo asked him calmly. 

Luffy’s jaw dropped, because he had totally forgotten about that. “What?! No- but that doesn’t mean no adventure, right?!” Luffy gasped, seemingly begging his brothers to say it wasn’t so! “I can still go to the New World, right? Right?!” 

Law smothered a laugh, finding the idea that Lu could get punished in such a normal way hilarious. 

Rayleigh burst out laughing, finding Luffy panic to be very entertaining. “Grounded, huh? What did you three do to get your patient father to finally punish you all?” 

Ace rubbed the back of his head a little stiffly. “Uh, fought a guy I promised not to and got locked in prison?” Ace gave a humorless laugh. 

Sabo chuckled awkwardly. “Disappeared for ten years?” He offered. 

Luffy pouted and silently pointed at Law. 

“Oi!” Law sat up with that. “You’re saying you were grounded because of me?! What about Impel Down? Marineford? Punching a Celestial Dragon! Enies Lobby?!” Law would not accept that through every crazy thing Lu did, it was having a boyfriend that got him grounded. 

“Yeah, but Sandman expected that level of crazy from Luffy,” Ace muttered. “Actually meeting up with you was the surprise.” 

Law huffed in offense and indignation when Lu just nodded like _that_ made sense. Rayleigh just continued to laugh. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“And I’m telling you he isn’t going anywhere!” Doflamingo growled at Trebol as the man, once again, tried to get him to get rid of Crocodile. 

“But he’s dead weight! And he isn’t necessary for our plans!” Trebol sneered in frustration, damn near ripping his hair out. 

First Doflamingo returned from the war with Crocodile all tucked up in his arms, without finishing off his duties to the Five Elder Stars. Then he tells all the Executives that they needed to start _paying_ the Dwarves for their labor! All because him and that tiny _princess_ had begun some odd friendship! 

Trebol had worked too hard and too long for his meal ticket to begin regrowing a heart this late in the game! And he _knew_ it was all Crocodile’s fault! 

He and the executives had met secretly to discuss the issue at hand, something needed to be done. 

When Trebol had found Doflamingo he was just a little boy with a broken heart, he would be dead without Trebol! Doflamingo hadn’t been the one to pull himself out of the trash, that had all been Trebol! So he didn’t think it was asking too much for the ‘Young Master’ to obey him when he said Crocodile was a hitch in their plans. 

Trebol had _made_ him, so Doflamingo should listen. 

He and the executives had decided that if Doflamingo was going to be stubborn about this, then they’d end Crocodile themselves. Then Doflamingo would go back to being the cruel unfeeling boy who was so easy to manipulate once again. And with a newly broken heart, Trebol would be able to get Doflamingo to do near _anything._ Even get rid of the other person holding back his insanity: Rosinante. 

“Crocodile is mine!” Doflamingo snarled, growing increasingly angry that he wasn’t being obeyed. He was the one in charge here! “And if you so much as look at his door funny I’ll gut you! Family, or not!” 

Doflamingo ripped the tray of food he’d gone down to collect for himself from Trebol hands and began to stomp back up to the room he’d placed his brother and Crocodile into. Normally he’d have someone bring the food to him, but he’d been feeling like he needed some air. 

He had the strangest feeling that if he wasn’t the one taking care of Crocodile, the man might slip from this life into the next. 

“I wish M’Sherry was here,” Doflamingo pouted as his shoulders fell in what felt marginally close to loneliness. 

Doflamingo hadn’t ever felt lonely before, or at least he’d never allowed himself to feel it. He’d always had Trebol and the others, but lately they looked at him like he was crazy! 

No one seemed to understand him anymore. Just a few years ago he’d make an order and none of them would question but now he says the Dwarves are their friends and they’d just gapped at him! 

And why couldn’t the Dwarves be their friends? Why couldn’t Crocodile be his husband? And Sol have everything he hadn’t as a kid; a family, and two parents that always did what was best for her!? Why was that so strange for him to want? 

Doflamingo sighed as he got to the door, knowing that the other side only held that awful _silence,_ Doflamingo decided to just sit. 

He placed his tray down and leaned his back against the door. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to feel. For a long time he’d just felt nothing, and he’d been happy about that. He’d laughed in the face of his unfeeling heart and been thankful Trebol had given him ways to take all those feelings away. 

But Doflamingo was so damn _tired,_ he was sick of being alone as he woke in the morning, with nothing to look forward to but the glee over others suffering. 

He wanted to be someone that Crocodile didn’t run from, he wanted to be the one who was _ran to_ for once. 

Crocodile had run enough in his life, he needed a safe port in a storm, and Doflamingo desperately wanted to be that port. 

“Uh, Young Master?” Doflamingo looked up to see Baby 5 looking down at him with mild concern. 

Out of habit Doflamingo forced a grin on his face, pretending like he was on the floor by choice and not because his mind was having a complete meltdown. “Baby 5! My favorite walking arsenal! How are ya?” Doflamingo forced out a laugh to keep up appearances. 

Baby 5 looked hesitant, like she wasn’t sure if she was going to get struck. Doflamingo wasn’t stupid, he knew the reason men kept being able to get her to turn against him was because she knew she was more of a commodity than actual family. 

“Um, ar-are you okay?” She slowly moved to sit in the hallway with him. “Lately you just seem... sad? If you don’t mind me asking, uh, did something go wrong with Crocodile? Is he still okay?” 

Doflamingo looked up at her a little surprised. “You... care how he’s doing?” Doflamingo asked. 

Baby 5 blinked before her face softened into a smile. “Well, he’s important to you, so he’s important to me.” 

And the clouds parted and light shined down over Baby 5 like an angel descended. “Baby 5! You glorious child, you!” Doflamingo pulled her close to him and wrapped her up in a hug. 

Baby 5 squealed in surprise, never had Doflamingo hug her before, but quickly she melted into the embrace. 

“Buffalo, Senior Pink, Gladius, and I all agree! We like that Crocodile makes you so happy!” Baby 5 continued, cuddling into the hug. She had never really been hugged much, and she’d take full advantage of it! Besides she liked Crocodile, he’d always been kind to her as a kid and Doflamingo was nicer when he was around. 

Doflamingo tightened his grip on her, relieved that some of his family didn’t think he was being stupid. 

“Thank you, Baby 5, I really needed someone to say that,” Doflamingo secretly wiped at his eyes before he embarrassed himself any more. 

“Any time, Young Master,” Baby 5 smiled happily. 

Doflamingo frowned softly and cleared his throat. “You can... call me Doffy, you’re my family, not... a servant.” 

Baby 5 seems a little put off, shocked Doflamingo would offer to let her -a lowly human, even if he considered her a slightly better human than average- call him Doffy. 

“O-okay! Doffy!” She beamed proudly. 

Doflamingo gave her a rare genuine smile and stood. “I guess I’ll get back in to watch over them,” Doflamingo said with an uplifted heart. 

“Let any of us know if you need help! We can’t wait for Rosinante and Crocodile to wake!” Baby 5 as she stood as well, continuing on with what she had been doing before. 

Doflamingo gave a happy laugh and waved to the girl, stepping into the silent room. 

“So you arrived, you Flamingo bastard!” Doflamingo jolted in surprise, not proud that he’d been so caught off guard he ended up slamming the door. 

He looked at an awake and very irate Crocodile in wide eyed awe and a jaw dropped in total shook. 

Well, holy shit. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Alright,” Luffy nodded after hearing Rayleigh’s full offer, including his plan to send word to his crew of his decision. 

Losing Sandman had been a heavy blow to Luffy and as much as he missed his crew, he never wanted to feel this way again. If taking the two years he was grounded to train meant he could stop such a thing from happening again, then Luffy would do just that. 

He was the captain, and right now he wasn’t up to the task of protecting his crew fully. He wouldn’t soon forget the horror of watching each of his crew members disappear without there being a thing he could do about it. Combining that with his most recent loss, Luffy knew he needed to be much, much stronger in the coming adventures. 

Like Luffy’s brothers, he was deeply disturbed that _someone else_ had their fathers body. They’d made a deal, even though they all needed to seperate for now, they would meet at Dressrosa in two years. 

Sabo unfortunately couldn’t allow himself to be seen by the Marines for now since he was a higher up with the Revolutionary Army. So he wouldn’t be coming with Rayleigh, Jimbe, and Luffy. Ace as well couldn't come to Marineford with Luffy. A war had just been fought over his life, it would be foolhardy for him to come. 

Law had got up at some point in the conversation, it wasn’t his job to babysit Lu’s decisions. Honestly he was glad Lu was taking some time, grief was intense, losing a father didn’t heal from a hug and a couple hours of long conversation. 

Plus, Law had his own pirate crew to worry about, his own adventures as well. It was kinda weird since he and Lu had only recently met as adults, but Law didn’t feel like he had to really worry about losing his relationship. If that was possible then Lu wouldn’t have remembered him in the first place. 

“Hey,” the hardened voice called to Law in the middle of supervising his men repairing and repacking the submarine. Law turned and was slightly unsettled to see the blonde brother, Sabo, standing behind him. 

He hadn’t heard the other man approach him, and by the looks of the still talking group about fifteen feet away, they hadn’t noticed him leave either. 

“Yes?” Law asked, having expected this guy to come talk to him at some point. Just judging by the dirty looks he’s been shooting off. 

“I don’t like you,” Sabo said shortly, crossing his arms as he looked Law up and down. 

Law didn’t say anything, just turned fully and waited for the rest of what he had to say. 

“The last time I saw Luffy he was seven, and despite seeing him grown up now, I can’t help but want to punch you,” Sabo said in a deadpan. “You’re just this tall, tattooed, dark, creepy looking guy! Seeing you next to my ball of sunshine pisses me off!”

Law just remained a blank faced, listening intently, and not interrupting. 

Sabo gave a deep sigh, his slightly mismatched eyes glaring hard at Law. “Look, Luffy has always been someone who attracts others. He’s got that big smile, and that optimism, and he just loves harder than anyone.” Law watched the blonde throw a look so deeply fond at Lu’s back that it almost hurt. “But, contrary to what all those traits would point to, it’s not that easy to become someone of great importance to Luffy. Sure, he’ll say pretty much everyone is his friend after they feed him, but to become someone that he holds incredibly dear... you need to understand how lucky you are.” 

Law opened his mouth to say he couldn’t possibly _not_ know how lucky he was but Sabo lifted a hand, silently saying he wasn’t finished. 

“You aren’t good enough for Luffy, but that’s not your fault, no one is,” Sabo stated this like it was just a fact of life, oddly Law agreed with him. “Luffy has been talking about you as long as I’ve known him though. So clearly you did something to impress him. You saved him too and you held onto the pirate ship...” Sabo paused, blowing out a breath. “Still I don't think you’re good enough-“

“But Lu-ya decided, right?” Law said this with the same matter of fact tone. “Let’s be real here, even if I didn’t want to be Lu-ya’s boyfriend, that wouldn't matter much. Lu-ya declared us boyfriends long before I ever accepted that, nothing I could say now, or then, would change his mind.” 

Sabo smirked, giving Law a look that screamed ‘there might be hope for him yet’. “Exactly.” Sabo turned to see Luffy was still speaking to Rayleigh, cuddling into Ace’s side, before he continued. “You better always remember how lucky you are, or you can expect a visit from me, we clear?” Sabo smiled at him, it was a smile so perfectly pleasant that it _almost_ hid the deadly intent behind it. 

Law nodded firmly. He wasn’t afraid, but he understood. If anyone hurt Lu, Law would probably try to murder them too. 

“Of course,” Law said with conviction. 

* * *

  
  
  


“-You Flamingo bastard!” Crocodile spoke with as much spite as he could muster. He couldn’t exactly move, he was chained to the bed, and his hook was missing... his voice was all he had. 

Doflamingo was looking at him like he’d just come back from the dead, and maybe he had, but Crocodile didn’t appreciate it at the moment. 

“You broken?!” Crocodile snarled at the man. “You fucking must be! What the hell are you thinking? I don’t care what weird fantasies you’re craving these days, I am not going to be your princess in the tower! Or whatever shit you’re pedaling here!” 

Crocodile just grew more upset as Doflamingo continued to stare. 

“You’re awake...” he said, his voice strained. 

“Yeah, I’m awake! Now what the hel- OH MY GOD!” Crocodile ended with an exclaim as Doflamingo suddenly rushed him. Crocodile only had a moment to prepare himself before he was wrapped up in a huge feathery hug. “Doflamingo! Hey, get off me! I’m trying to be mad at you!”

Doflamingo just pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Can.. can you just let me hold you for a minute?” Doflamingo asked so softly Crocodile was convinced he imagined the tremble his voice had held. “I thought you were going to die, I thought I had lost you.” 

Crocodile scowled, wrapping his arm on his uninjured side around Doflamingo. “Alright, one minute. Then I’m shoving you off to yell some more.” 

Doflamingo laughed into his neck, being unexpectedly gentle with all his injuries. It was like Doflamingo knew exactly where he was hurt, which would be crazy because that would mean Doflamingo had been the one caring for him. Crocodile just let Doflamingo hold him, pretending Doflamingo’s shaking wasn’t from the silent cries, and that he wasn’t holding the man back. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Do you really have to go, Torao?” Lu pouted, hanging off Law’s neck. He was completely unaffected by Sabo heated glare and Ace’s trying-to-remember-he-gave-approval frustrated look. 

“Yes,” Law muttered softly to the still heavily bandaged boy. He definitely didn’t want to go, long ago he’d dreamed of having Lu on his crew. But he knew Lu would never listen to his orders, and Lu wouldn’t be content as anything other than captain. 

“But I don’t want you to go!” Luffy sobbed pitifully, hugging Law even tighter. Law was reminded of them they’d first met and Crocodile had to literally tear Lu off him in order to leave. Good to know Lu never had, and never would, change. “You could train with me! Right, Old Man Ray?!” Lu looked over to Rayleigh with pleading eyes for only a second before looking back up at Law with big tearful puppy dog eyes. “You should join my crew!” 

“Lu-ya, I’m my own captain,” Law sighed, hating that he was actually tempted. 

Lu’s puppy dog eyes somehow intensified, looking all the sadder. Law would swear up and down his young boyfriend whimpered pitifully purely for the effect of it. 

_“But-!_ Then we won’t be together! I don’t wanna say goodbye!” Lu whined. 

“Wow,” Sabo muttered, barely restrained from running over and ripping Luffy away. “He is seriously the same little kid I left in Grey Terminal.” 

“No kidding, I’m amazed I got away at 17 without losing an arm to the _beast,”_ Ace joked, his voice clipped as he watched his _baby_ brother hang off Law. He liked Law, the man saved Luffy’s life but this was still hard for him. 

“I wonder how he will handle it,” Sabo observed, more than a little curious to see in Law could even survive Luffy. 

Law sighed, pulling Lu away and cupping his face. “This Isn’t goodbye, Lu-ya, it’s just a ‘see you later’.” Law smiled, wiping away a few crocodile tears from the edge of Lu’s eyes. 

Lu blinked a few times, tightening his grip that had ended up around Law’s neck. “You promise?” He sniffled.

“I promise,” Law chuckled. 

“Okay, then I want you to take the ship,” Luffy said very seriously. “So we will meet again!” 

Law made an amused sound but inwardly he was a bit relieved to be able to keep the ship. It had become some kind of totem for him over the years. A constant reminder that someone out there on the sea loved him, and he had someone to continue to get stronger for. 

“Alright, I’ll keep it until we meet again,” Law whispered, disregarding the audience they had to bend down and press his lips against Lu’s. 

“WHOA!” Sabo gasped, he and Ace sprinted forward. “That is not okay!” He yelled as he ripped Luffy from Law’s arms. 

Ace pushed himself between the two, glaring daggers at Law. “I approved of you, but I have a hair pin trigger, don’t push your luck!” 

Law raised his hands placatingly as Luffy struggled against his brother, trying to reach out for Law. 

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving,” Law sighed. 

“Sabo! I wanna cuddle my boyfriend!” Luffy whined as he did his best to try and stretch to grab Law with all his bandages confining him. 

“Tell you what, Luffy, once he’s your husband you can do whatever you want!” Sabo yelled in frustration before the ramifications of what he’d said accrued to him. “...oh shit.” 

“SABO!” Ace twisted around, he also immediately knew what would happen. They couldn’t just put thoughts into Luffy’s head! He won’t just take the thought and run, he would fly to the moon! 

Law couldn't help but think the situation had just solved itself. 

Luffy had gone silent, a sudden world of possibilities opening up to him. He hadn’t thought about getting married since he hadn’t had to wait to kiss before... A wide grin erupted on Luffy’s face. 

“Hey Torao! Let’s get ma- OUCH!” Luffy fell to the ground as a Haki infused fist knocked him into the dirt. 

“DON'T BE TALKING NONSENSE!” Sabo yelled down at his stupid brother. 

Ace and Sabo nodded to each other and Ace turned on Law. “Okay, get out! Leave before that idiot remembers what he was doing!” Ace pushed and shoved Law towards his submarine, his crew already on board and watching. 

“I was actually interested in what he was going to say,” Law said as he was pushed towards the submarine. “Hey, Lu-ya, what were you saying?” 

“Torao! Marr-“ Luffy jumped up to yell only to be knocked back down again by Sabo. 

“Get him out of here!” Sabo yelled, making angry shooing motions at Law. 

“Yeah! Leave! We don’t want you here anymore!” Ace grouched. 

Luffy kept struggling to lift his head up to finish his sentence with Sabo’s boot on his back, flailing around in the dirt. “I want him here!” Luffy screamed but he was ignored. 

Law laughed, turning on his heel. “See you in two years, Lu-ya. I’ll return your ship, and you can finish that sentence!” He called over his shoulder, smirking as two over protective brothers began slinging insults and death threats. It was certainly an amusing family he’d somehow joined. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So what? Now I’m your prisoner?!” Crocodile narrowed his eyes when Doflamingo’s one minute ended. “Finally enforcing that brand you put on my back, you pompous egomaniac?!” Crocodile shoved him away, doing his best not to wince at the movement. 

Doflamingo was trying to fuss over him, which was creepy as hell by itself, but he also wasn’t answering! 

Crocodile slapped Doflamingo’s hands away, stopping him from fluffing the pillow in preparation for laying Crocodile back down. 

“Answer me!”

Doflamingo looked at him with a tilted head and a genuine smile on his face. “I couldn’t use that brand if I wanted too, which I don’t,” Doflamingo gleefully laughed. “Now let’s get you lying down.” 

“Wait what? What happened to the brand?” Crocodile was just getting more confused. Doflamingo wasn’t acting like he’d won the long con, and Crocodile's brain was too sluggish and tired to find his motive. 

“Akainu punched through it, don’t you remember?” Doflamingo asked, actually showing curiosity. 

“You-!” Crocodile sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why am I surprised? Why would I ever be surprised that you assume that with a fist through my chest I remember where it hit me?!” Crocodile took a moment to rub the headache growing between his temples. “So am I to assume this is just an average captivity situation, then?”

“You’re not a captive,” Doflamingo laughed like he was crazy for thinking so. 

Damn, Crocodile hated when Doflamingo was in this particular mood. He was too happy to focus, or take a situation seriously!

“Then what do you call this?!” Crocodile lifted his leg, jiggling the chain keeping him on his sick bed. 

“Croccy, you woke up in a panic and tried to jump from the window!” Doflamingo explained, helping Crocodile’s weak body to lay down again. 

“Oh please! You showed me this room before and I know for a fact there are bars over th-“ Crocodile stopped, turning to see the bars that had been over the windows were gone now. “What happened to the bars?” 

“I had them removed while you were in prison... I didn’t want Rosinante to think of me as his jailer,” Doflamingo said easily, tsking when he saw Crocodile had ripped out all his IV’s and began reapplying them. “The doctors say it will take a few weeks for you to be back to full health, and M’Sherry says it will be better for you to heal naturally, so you are on strict bed rest.” 

Crocodile blanched, briefly wondering where the hell Doflamingo went because _this,_ caring and reasonable man, was not him. 

“First: most people don’t put Sea Stone on their non-captives. Second: I have to go find my kids! There’s no telling what kind of trouble they are in! Third: who the hell are you and what have you done with my Doffy?” 

Doflamingo lit up like a Christmas tree. “Did you just call me ‘My Doffy’?!” He squealed like a love sick teenager and Crocodile rolled his eyes, the action slightly undercut by his embarrassed blush. He had not meant to say thay last but aloud. 

“Do you only hear every other word I say?” Crocodile snapped. 

“Oh right,” Doflamingo said, his face still childishly giddy. “The Sea Stone was for your benefit, your injuries were severe and turning to sand could have killed you if you did it unconsciously.” 

Crocodile scowled, but only because that made sense and that meant he couldn’t be pissed about it anymore. 

“And my kids?” Crocodile sighed, seeing that Doflamingo had obviously known what he was going to be pissed about and had an answer for everything. 

“They both got away from the battle, it was unknown if the ship crashed, or not,” Doflamingo stopped for a second but quickly continued when he saw the panic growing in Crocodile’s face. “But the proof they both got out fine came today!” 

Doflamingo scurried over to a chair and table set up in the corner and grabbed up a newspaper. Crocodile waited impatiently as Doflamingo came back and held up the paper for him. 

Crocodile snatched it with his one hand and mentally asked himself what the hell Luffy thought he was doing! Why would he go back to Marineford?! 

_‘Rookie Pirate Monkey D. Luffy goes to Marineford to properly grieve Sir Crocodile...’_

“Wait... am I dead? Do people think I’m dead?! What about my boys?!” Crocodile looked up at Doflamingo in growing concern. The look on Doflamingo’s face told him everything he needed to know. “I have to go! I have to find them!” Crocodile tried to wrestle his weak body out of the bed. 

“Actually... we should talk,” Doflamingo sighed so seriously Crocodile actually paused. Doflamingo sat on the edge of the bed and took off his glasses, meaning this was actually important. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro has always been a fighter. Being a fighter wasn’t something to take lightly either. Fighting is hard; fighting meant pushing past what is comfortable and keeping his conviction even when life gets tough. 

Fighting meant never giving up, and even though Zoro hated losing, being a fighter meant he learned from the experience anyway. Zoro always gave his all, whether it was as simple as a fight or deciding to follow a Straw Hated boy onto a tiny boat to be a pirate. Fighting meant that when Zoro made a decision he stuck to it until the end. 

So, unlike his other crewmates that may hesitate when recognizing the message in Luffy’s picture in the news, wanting to defy orders to comfort their captain, Zoro didn’t flinch for even a moment. 

Over the course of this journey, from ShellTown, all the way to this moment, Zoro had only been reaffirmed in his choice to follow Luffy. The slightly younger boy had proven to be someone Zoro could respect to a degree he had never thought he’d respect another. 

Luffy and him understood each other, and complemented each other. Luffy could be their bouncing optimistic captain, always happy and yelling for adventure. And Zoro could be the silent overseer of everyone’s safety, calculating with realism, and doing what needed to be done when the order of the crew was threatened. 

~~_3D_~~ _2Y_

Zoro looked at the message written on Luffy’s arm and knew exactly what had brought Luffy to that decision. 

He’d been thinking it himself. 

As stated, Zoro was a fighter, and he’d made a _promise_ to never lose a fight again to his _captain._ Try as he might, that dedication had been partially the reason he’d been useless in Sabaody. 

He hated to admit it but as the fights had gotten harder, Zoro hadn’t been improving fast enough in order to fully protect his crew and captain. With each fight he’d taken more and more damage until finally injuries from one fight bleed into another fight. 

He hadn’t been able to recover enough from Thriller Bark to be anything other than a burden in Sabaody. 

With Luffy’s decision in mind Zoro made his own. He was on Hawkeye Mihawk’s private island, in the presence of the worlds strongest swordsman. He’d be a fool to not see this situation for what it was. _An opportunity._

Ignoring Perona and his many injuries, Zoro forced himself to stand from the wreckage of his latest fight with the baboons. 

He kept his back straight and head up to look Mihawk in the eye with pride as he hobbled into the castle. 

Mihawk raised a brow at him but Zoro said nothing as he got to his knees and bowed his head. He wasn’t too proud to admit when another was more skilled than him. And it wasn't a weakness to know when to ask for help and instruction, if anything, Zoro considered it a strength. 

“Train me as a swordsman!” Zoro spoke with determination into the stone floor. He still held his dream, and his convictions, he would defeat Mihawk someday. He just needed help to do that, Mihawk could be that help. If trained by someone like Mihawk, he’d never have to worry about defending his crew again. He’d never end up a burden on their shoulders instead of a protector. 

It didn’t take more than a moment for Mihawk to answer. “I’m disappointed in you, Roronoa!” He spoke with an air of boredom. “Are you asking your enemy for instruction?” Mihawk shook his head softly at the bowing boy. He’d been anticipating a grand fight someday, a solid replacement for the sparring partner he’d lost in Shanks all those years back. Now he was just bored again. “Shame on you.”And Roronoa had held so much promise too; a great shame, really. 

Roronoa didn’t move through and Mihawk felt his irritation spike. He didn’t want to be reminded of fights that would never be because of this _boy’s_ about face and greatly disappointing behavior. “Get out of here. I have no time for a boring man. I think I was over estimating you,” Mihawk sighed, grabbing up his glass. Still the boy didn’t move. “What are you doing? That’s just embarrassing.” 

Zoro wouldn’t let the stronger man’s words harm his conviction. He’d made this choice, so he’d stick with it until Mihawk agreed or killed him; that was just the type of man he was! 

“I wanna get stronger!” Zoro said with all the determination in his body, he felt the craving for strength of seven souls within him. His crew members were out there, making these same declarations in order to get strong enough to protect each other. His voice was echoed throughout the world by seven other voices. 

“You were beaten by the baboons and you couldn’t get to sea, so you came back here.” Mihawk poured himself another drink, just feeling tired now. He’d thought Roronoa would be the cure to his boredom in a few years. It was disheartening to think he might have gotten to a level that no swordsman could ever reach again. “I have nothing to teach someone like that.” 

Zoro clenched his teeth, blood beginning to drip from the bandages after the fight he’d just been involved in; the fight he’d won. _“I beat the baboons.”_

Mihawk pulled his drink away quickly in order not to choke. With those injuries... that boy shouldn’t have been able to beat a fly! He actually beat them?

“You’re the only one left to beat here!” Zoro continued and Mihawk raised an intrigued brow. His interest in the boy was building once again. “But I’m not so stupid as to think that I’m good enough to beat you!”

Was this boy... asking him to train someone that wished to beat him? He wanted Mihawk to teach his enemy how to defeat him? “I don’t understand. You still see me as an enemy. Then why are you bowing to me and asking for my guidance?” Hope that someone had the strength of will to challenge him was once again building. “What’s the purpose?” 

“I want to beat you!” He answered like that wasn’t a threat that most would kill him for. 

_Mihawk should have known not to second guess himself._ His judgement of this boy had been right back in the East Blue. 

Mihawk began to laugh, excitement that he hadn’t felt in a long time filling him. “You’re asking me to train a swordsman who wants to kill me?” He supposed that if no one could climb to the top to meet him, fight him, and take away this boredom, the next reasonable move was to craft his own opponent. Roronoa Zoro was the best candidate for that as well. “You’re weird. And what you’re asking for is nonsense.” 

_This could prove to be entertaining._

“Even so, what you're doing is still embarrassing,” Mihawk noted in a much better mood. Somewhere in him he felt almost _proud,_ this boy had done what he never could, found something else beyond the sword that could drive him. _He might become stronger than Mihawk had previously thought._ “Seems like you found something more important than your ambition.”

Mihawk knew he was right when the young swordsmans eyes wavered for the first time since raising his head. 

He would train this boy. He’d build him into a swordsman that could brave any and all fights. Finally he had something to do.

Seems he was keeping the Ghost Girl as well, considering he wasn’t going to lower himself to change any bandages. She could be his caretaker if she wanted to stay. 

“Your training will begin when you’re recovered!” 

Zoro grinned, knowing this path was going to take him to where he needed to be. And of course it was, he was a fighter, and all his choices were made with drive and _conviction!_

* * *

  
  
  


Ace, Luffy, and Sabo met up after his visit to Marineford one last time. Boa’s ship sailing alongside Shanks’. The red haired man was staying below deck since his promise with Luffy was still ongoing. 

The three boys didn’t want to say goodbye to each other, but they all knew that they needed to be stronger if they were going to protect each other. 

This was what was left of their family. Not the ridiculous extended one, but the small happy one that began when Sandman stepped onto their island. And they would protect it. 

Which meant they had to be realistic. Ace was the son of the Pirate King, and one of the most wanted men in the world. Sabo worked for the Revolutionary Army and was actively trying to take down the Celestial Dragons and the World Government. Luffy was the grandchild of Whitebeard, the son of the Revolutionary Army’s leader, and a pirate of his own right. 

The Marines would be gunning for all three of them, so they would split up for now and get strong enough that they didn’t have to worry about each other. 

“Two years, okay?” Sabo made them promise again. 

“Two years,” Luffy nodded with a huge grin. 

“We’ll meet in Dressrosa!” Ace promised, hugging them both. It was time for them all to part ways again. 

But it was over for now, not forever. 

After a long and tearful goodbye that the elder two refused to admit wasn’t _all_ Luffy, Ace returned to The Red Force and Sabo called up his ride as well. 

Ace and Sabo waved to Luffy as he sailed away to go be trained by a living legend. 

A few hours later a Revolutionary ship came to pick up Sabo. Ace glared daggers at who he recognized as Dragon but didn’t let that stop him from waving goodbye to his brother. 

After that he was left mostly alone with the Red Haired pirates. 

“So, still happy you tagged along?” Ace asked Deuce as he joined him down in the galley. They were both still a little awkward on the ship, they’d never thought they’d be traveling with this crew, training to get stronger. 

Deuce smiled up at him, putting down his pen for a moment. “Of course, how else am I supposed to write your adventure?” Deuce asked him. 

Kotatsu lumbered over to push his giant feline head into Ace’s lap and purr softly. 

“Well, I’m glad you two are here with me, thanks for coming,” Ace told his old friend genuinely, giving Kotatsu a loving scratch behind the ears. 

“Alright men!” Shanks called out to his crew, interrupting the two young men. “Back to the New World!” 

The crew cheered and Ace felt a bit of his heartache ease. Sandman may be gone, but the world still had joy and light. 

_He was happy to be alive._

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo sighed again after being screamed out of the room. Crocodile _had not_ been happy with his suggestion to stay _dead,_ and admitting that he had a firm ‘kidnap’ order on the man’s kids hadn’t been wise either. 

He’d been tempted to tell Crocodile of Sol, but Doflamingo had made the decision to tell him once he actually had the baby in his arms. He just knew Crocodile would be less upset with a newborn to coo over. 

He was still going to be pissed, but it would be less so which was the point. 

Doflamingo had only barely managed to get the man to agree to at least think about his offer until he was healed up. 

Doflamingo ate his breakfast morosely, avoiding his crew by eating in one of the smaller dining rooms. He had been looking forward to eating with Crocodile when he woke, now he was just sad. 

He was so invested in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice the man about to crash through his window. 

Doflamingo rolled out of the way and shot out a string to freeze the man in his tracks before recognizing him. 

“Oh! You’re Croccy’s little first mate!” Doflamingo gasped. Crocodile would be so happy! And Doflamingo could worry about possible assassination attempts less if he had someone posted as a guard that was 100% on Crocodile’s side. This man seemed like he could be an instant fix to quite a few issues. 

“Shut up! Where is Crocodile's body, you bastard?!” Daz Bones yelled, trying to move but finding he couldn’t. 

“Croccy’s upstairs! Let’s go see him!” Doflamingo laughed, immediately wanting to show Crocodile this new development. 

Daz blinked a few times as his body was forced to walk forward. That... hadn’t gone how he thought it would. He expected Doflamingo to kill him first off, and he certainly didn’t expect the man to be crazy enough to be pretending a dead man was still alive! 

Daz remained silent as he was led to a door where a woman was standing guard. 

“Baby 5, thank you for being on guard duty,” Doflamingo grinned at the girl, patting her head. 

“Of course, Doffy! Whose this?” The woman, Baby 5, asked curiously. 

“This is Croccy’s first mate! We might have a new guard!” Doflamingo gave a happy laugh, making Daz bristle. 

“I’m not doing anything you want! You stole-“

“We’re going in now!” Doflamingo didn’t wait for Daz to finish his accusations before making him open the door. 

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!” Came the immediate response from the room as Daz’s body opened the door without his consent. 

The moment he spotted a very alive Crocodile the string holding him released. 

“Boss?” Daz called with undisguised relief. 

“Daz!” Crocodile said with equal relief. He’d been worried about the man. 

“Seems you two have some catching up to do! Have fun!” Doflamingo called as he shut the door and made his way back down the hall. 

Baby 5 looked curiously at the door but shook her head and went back to guarding. Doflamingo giggled and grabbed her up with his strings. 

“Daz will guard Croccy, join me for breakfast,” Doflamingo said as a way of explanation when the girl looked surprised to suddenly be next to him. 

“Okay!” Baby 5 agreed and the two made their way back to the smaller dining room. 

* * *

  
  


Acid spilled to the floor as Big Mom looked over the newspaper one of her children had brought to her. She drooled over her recently procured treats as she looked it over. 

She had been aware that her old crewmate, Whitebeard, had a child. That hadn’t been news to her, and she had tried on several occasions to set up a marriage between one of her children and Whitebeard’s young child. 

Whitebeard’s bloodline was very unique, as was the ‘D’ inherited from his child’s mother. She had known Whitebeard’s child hadn’t had the ‘D’, but she had been hopeful the ‘D’ would appear in her family if the child married into it. 

But then Whitebeard’s child had disappeared. She had looked, of course, but it hadn’t been a priority then. Eventually the half baked plan sputtered out. 

Those old dreams were coming back to her as she looked over the picture of the boy again. The product of Whitebeard’s and Garp the Hero’s legacy. It was almost too perfect. 

“Katakuri,” Big Mom said to the son she had called down as soon as the paper had arrived. 

“Mother?” Katakuri answered, behaving as the perfect child as usual. She could almost taste the power that would come from what golden child and this boy would create together; it tastes delicious. 

“We will have to be on the lookout, this boy will be your fiancé.”

Katakuri stepped forward and looked over the boy in the paper. He was young, and looked small. 

Katakuri didn’t like it but he wasn’t about to disobey his mother. “Yes mamá,” Katakuri said obediently, taking the paper as he left, already knowing his mother had dismissed him with the stated information. 

_Monkey D. Luffy, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be mostly fluff cause it’s the time skip and I can


	55. FANART

THIS NOT MY ART!

My new friend Ari surprised me with this beauty this morning! She doesnt have have a insta to link but I did get an amino to link! [LINK HERE](https://aminoapps.com/c/one-piece/page/user/aquanaka/k0V4_2Df4fgVpRPvz1aqLx6ZNn5Q3mPKBjhQ)


	56. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART. THIS WAS SUBMITED BY MY NEW FRIEND ANONYMOUS, AND SADLY I HAVE NO LINK TO GIVE!

Normally I wouldn't post two fanart chapters back to back but I'll be posting the next chapter by the end of the day and I also wanted to say I'm a huge liar. I promised pure fluff the next chapter and sadly I totally miscalculated how much plot I had lelt before I could shift focus onto some light hearted meaningless fluff. so anyway next chapter will be out today and its all DofuWani and set up for Dressrosa!


	57. Welcome To The World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not angst but doesn’t really have any of the fluff I had planned because I realized Sol’s into and Dofuwani deserved a whole chapter.

Crocodile was  _ not  _ pouting, he did  _ not  _ pout, he was pissed off. Not only because Doflamingo was actually making sense but Daz, his Daz, had sided with Doflamingo’s reasoning. 

_ “What do you think will happen if you suddenly go storming the GrandLine for your kids?”  _ Doflamingo had asked. Crocodile hated that he was right. 

If he was suddenly alive the ‘tied’ war would tip over into being a Whitebeard win in the minds of the world at large. The Marines would react violently, especially since the world was so unstable in the aftermath, and they’d hunt him down with a vengeance. He wouldn’t even make it to his kids before they sent an armada to finish him off. 

With being so injured and having only Daz, he’d never make it to the next island. 

Doflamingo’s second point had been infuriating, even if the motivation behind it was of the best intentions. 

_ “I have my crew out looking for your kids, if they find them they are to bring them here! So you can tell them you're alive,”  _ Doflamingo had smiled like he hadn’t admitted to having a kidnap order on his children!

When Daz came around Crocodile had complained for over an hour before the man actually  _ agreed _ that it might be for the best Crocodile took some time.

He’s biggest reasoning was, of course, that apparently the world thought Doflamingo had stolen Crocodile’s ‘body’. His children were probably coming here to challenge Doflamingo...

Daz was now getting acquainted with Baby 5 and Senior Pink out in the hall, since Crocodile had yelled at him to get out, leaving Crocodile to think. 

Crocodile sighed again. It had been three days since he’d woken up and a day ago Doflamingo had come up to say he had to take a trip. The man had seemed giddy for some reason and had promised a ‘present’ when he came back. 

Crocodile pushed himself up, wanting to gaze out the window. The room was silent now, which Crocodile was happy with. It gave him the opportunity to truly think. 

_ “...a lovely man,”  _ his mother, or more likely his lucid dream, had called Doflamingo. 

Crocodile had to officially admit... he  _ might _ not be completely apathetic towards Doflamingo. 

It hadn’t taken long for Crocodile to realize Doflamingo still planned on most of his plans. He was still the middleman in the black markets, even if he gave up the slave trade, and he was still tormenting many on this island... and despite how annoyed he was with Trebol, that man was still holding Doflamingo’s strings. 

_ “You’re good for him, you make him human...”  _

If Crocodile was going to be with someone, he wasn’t going to let anyone control  _ his  _ lover. 

Crocodile needed a plan. It was clear Doflamingo had locked himself up in a cage long ago, and even if he was reaching out of the bars now, Crocodile needed a way to break that cage entirely. He wasn’t sure he was enough to free Doflamingo completely. 

Unfortunately he was upset, and could never plan very well when pissed. Once he calmed down he’d be able to think better. 

He was ping ponging from wanting to grab Doflamingo, getting him far away from Trebol, and wanting to kill Doflamingo for standing between him and his kids. Even if it was to protect them all. 

Crocodile decided not to think of all that anymore; it was frustrating him. And moved onto something that had begun to really bug him. 

_ “You’ve got four kids...”  _

Crocodile... didn’t have four kids? He had three, one of them dead. If that had actually been his dead mother, which Crocodile didn’t fully believe since the universe had never been  _ that  _ kind to him, then he really didn’t know what to think. 

If four was correct, did that mean he’d had more kids? He could make an argument for Vivi and Robin as his daughters, but it was a weak argument at best. 

Could Sabo be...? No, no, Crocodile wouldn’t allow himself to go down that road. If he got his hopes up, he’d end up crying again. 

Crocodile looked down at the paper with his son's picture that he hadn’t allowed to be taken from him. Luffy's arm held a message that eased Crocodile somewhat. 

Luffy had told Crocodile that the plan with his crew had been to meet up in three days. So the message was clear to Crocodile, they weren’t meeting up in three days anymore, but two years. 

If his wild child had actually stuck by Crocodile’s, admittedly crazy, two year grounding punishment, then Ace was probably sticking with it as well. 

That gave Crocodile time, he really needed a plan. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo led his line of sacrifices into the dark winding caves, many of them had given up crying and asking what he planned to do with them by now. 

He chuckled as the former Marines shook and made sounds of fear when they spotted the human-ish monsters scampering around the walls. 

They all knew they were going to die. 

Doflamingo was extremely excited, nine months ago he’d come to this shack to have a child made all to get Crocodile to stay with him. Now he returned with Crocodile laying in his home and the prospect of becoming a father was suddenly so real. 

Doflamingo knocked on the door and waited for the grey haired woman to open the door. 

She looked up at him, breathing out some smoke as her eyes looked from him over to her payment, led in a line behind Doflamingo. 

“You’re just in time to watch her hatch, leave them here. My kids can hunt while we collect her,” the woman said as she waved Doflamingo inside. 

Doflamingo grinned cruelly at the former Marines and chuckled at their pale faces. “You all might want to run,” Doflamingo teased them as he closed the door behind him. 

Doflamingo closed the door and enjoyed the screaming that began behind the door as he moved deeper in the house built into the cave walls. The elderly woman he’d never gotten the name of had already moved into the winding cave that housed the many cocoons. 

He moved after her with rushed steps, grinning madly as the anticipation and excitement made him want to squeal. 

Was he supposed to be this nervous? He was feeling pretty jittery. Would she even like him? Or what if she cried every time he got close?! 

Oh no, what if he was already a bad father?!

“Alright, she should emerge in a minute,” the old croon said as she stopped in front of the pink and green striped cocoon. It was about the size of a baby now, a little smaller than average maybe. 

The cocoon’s bright colors were fading and the edges seemingly beginning to molt like a snake losing its skin. 

Doflamingo bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched the cocoon, the hard layer slowly become soft and transparent, the bottom of the cocoon growing heavy as it lost the density necessary to hold the weight of the child. 

“Make sure to catch her,” the croon told him as the bottom of the cocoon broke. Doflamingo only had a moment to leap forward, falling to his knees, and catching the small body before she hit the cave floor. 

Immediately the high pitched cry of an infant sounded, the cries echoing off the cave walls. 

The girl was covered in some kind of slimy substance and was wiggling around and testing her new freedom. 

Doflamingo stayed on his knees, his heart leaping and pounding away in his chest uncontrollably as he looked down at the scrunched up, red faced baby. 

“She’s...” Doflamingo gulped, not knowing what to even say. She was his! This was his little girl, he could finally hold her! She took his breath away. He’d thought he was perfect, but no, it was her. She was the perfect one. 

“Yes, yes, all that gooey crap. Now, follow me to get her cleaned up and then leave,” the croon sighed as she walked back out of the cave system and into her house. 

Doflamingo waited another moment, just staring down at  _ his  _ baby girl. 

Slowly her crying subsided, turning into high pitched whines, and soft cooing noises. 

“You’re everything,” Doflamingo whispered to her as he got up, still staring at her. “Welcome to the world, Sol.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Well good morning, sleepy head,” Crocodile said snappishly when he felt the only other persons in the room's presence flicker. 

He hadn’t been expecting the man to wake, he’d been in a coma for ten years for crying out loud! He shouldn’t be the one to greet the man back into the living world. But Crocodile was still feeling pissy at Doflamingo, so the other man might make for good company. 

Crocodile watched as Rosinante’s eyes blinked open and he groaned. 

“Where’s Law?” He forced out, his words sluggish and obviously he wasn’t fully awake. 

“Like I care, as long as he’s not sniffing around my kid,” Crocodile scoffed. 

Rosinante’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked over as Crocodile. “Sir Crocodile?” He mumbled in confusion. Not a moment later his eyes slid shut and he went back to sleep. 

“Well, what  _ great  _ company you are,” Crocodile huffed bitterly. 

He should probably call a doctor now, say the man had woken...

* * *

  
  


Doflamingo felt like he’d break into happy tears as the croon washed off his baby girl. The gooey substance came off easy as the child cried and struggled, looking grumpy to be washed off. 

When the croon was done she moved the girl to the table top, poking and prodding at her. 

“What are you doing?” Doflamingo asked, wanting to know if anything was wrong. 

“Making sure all her organs are in the right places,” the croon muttered. Doflamingo bit his lip at that and hovered like the anxious father he was. “You get back with that man?” She asked, trying to distract him while she continued her work. 

“Oh, yeah, sorta,” Doflamingo muttered, paying more attention to the baby. 

“Good,” she smiled a bit. “He know about the baby?” She asked next. 

Doflamingo hesitated. 

“I figured,” the croon laughed. “Well, she has all the organs she needs. She’s a bit small, about 6 pounds, it’s fine but be aware of that,” the croon said as she pulled a striped green and pink knit blanket from a basket of knitting projects. She laid the blanket down and set Sol down on it, wrapping up the baby. 

“You made a blanket?” Doflamingo asked, his eyes still glued on the baby girl. 

“I don’t have much else to do here,” she scoffed. She picked Sol up again, being careful with her head. “Alright, do you know how to hold a baby?” She asked with a raised brow. 

“Uh-“

“No, then,” she nodded, bouncing the girl slightly as she’d fallen asleep sometime after being wrapped up. “Mind her head, her neck isn’t strong enough to hold it. Be gentle with her.” 

Doflamingo nodded, opening his arms to accept the girl as she was placed into his arms. 

He never thought six pounds could be so heavy...

* * *

  
  
  


“Where am I?” Rosinante asked as he came too, feeling the same presence he felt the last time he woke. He was feeling a bit less tired than he was last time, a little more clear headed as well. 

“Dressrosa,” Crocodile,  _ fucking Crocodile,  _ said shortly, also sitting on a sick bed and hooked up to IV’s. 

“What happened?” Rosinante asked next. He felt really confused. The last thing he remembered was  _ dying.  _

“Well, you became the first to be added to Doffy’s collection of fathers that betrayed him for their kids,” Crocodile sighed, looking up from a book he was reading for a moment before going back to it. “I’m thinking of starting a club if we get another member, maybe we’ll have cookies.” 

Rosinante blinked a few times, looked down at his chest and noted that his bullet wounds were long healed. The scars were old and well attended. 

“What?” Rosinante felt his headache from the confusion. “But... Doffy killed me, I was dead!” He looked at the scars again and realized that they were all  _ really  _ old. “How long have I been here?!” 

“About ten years,” Crocodile said easily. “As for Doffy killing you... apparently he was trying to prove me wrong and took you to get treated instead of leaving you to die.” He didn’t give Rosinante’s surprise and shook any attention, just continuing to read his book with a flat look on his face. 

Then a new revelation came to Rosinante. “... collection of fathers... kids...” Rosinante pushed himself up and looked at Crocodile, noting the shackle around his ankle and bandages all around his chest. “Lu..? He was-“

“My kid, congrats, you're the last in the world to know,” Crocodile said as he snapped his book shut and connected eyes with Rosinante. 

“Where’s Law? If he’s done anything to Law, brother or not, I’ll destroy him!” Rosinante yelled, feeling his fatigue grow. 

“Relax, your kid is fine, he’s a big time pirate now,” Crocodile told him, still as calm as he was at the start of the conversation. “But more importantly, I'm in love with your brother,” Crocodile began, the statement said so matter of factly that Rosinate didn’t know how to react. “And I have a plan to free him, but I need your help. If you wouldn't mind.” 

Rosinante blinked a few times, rubbed at his eyes, and took some time to pinch himself. Once he was assured this wasn't a really strange dream he looked back at Crocodile. 

“Uh, mind telling me what the hell first?” 

“Sure,” Crocodile shrugged, leaning forward to explain the strange twist and turns life had taken over the last ten years. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Doffy talked about mom?” Rosinante interrupted the story to gasp. Doflamingo had become a shell of himself when their mother died, it had probably directly led to the moment Doflamingo got snared by Trebol and ended up killing their father. 

When Rosinante had joined Doflamingo again years later as a spy, it had become clear instantly that Doflamingo didn’t allow himself to think of their mother, or their shared trauma. 

“Yeah, he got wasted and spoke of her, and his hang up with his eyes, cried a bit, and passed out,” Crocodile said soothingly, thinking back to Doflamingo's slow downward spiral when he had been in prison. 

“Oh,” Rosinante muttered, looking down at his hands. Doflamingo... had talked about their mom with Crocodile, and he’d talked about his issue with his eyes. 

Rosinante had once held dreams of somehow saving his brother, untwisting up his mind to bring back the caring boy he used to be. He’s given up that dream when he’s found Law, he’s realized Doflamingo was a lost cause. And yet... Crocodile was describing a Doflamingo that still had a chance. 

Don’t get him wrong, the man shot him and was aiming to kill his adopted child, but it seemed like he might actually be changing for the better. Rosinante would have to proceed with that in mind. 

He had just gotten out of a ten year coma, his body was skin and bones, and the physical therapy to stand alone would take months. It wasn’t like he could just sneak off, plus the possibility of actually saving his brother was rather tempting as well. 

“Alright,” Rosinante sighed. “And what happened after that?” Honestly the last year in particular seemed like the world decided to go crazy. Crocodile’s kid had been unleashed and chaos with him. 

Crocodile explained that Doflamingo had ‘let him go’, which had surprised Rosinante even more. Doflamingo  _ never  _ gave up on the things he wanted. The next part of the story took Rosinante down the shit show that led to the War of the Best. 

“So not only did you have  _ another  _ kid, but you adopted Gol D. Rogers kid?!” Rosinante asked with a gasp. 

“He’s  _ my  _ kid, alright? Mine!” Crocodile told him with narrowed eyes and a firm finger pointed in his direction. 

“I wasn’t saying he wasn’t!” Rosinante lifted his weak hands in surrender. The action caused him to accidentally wrap the IV around his wrist and rip the needle out. “Oh shit!” 

Crocodile laughed at him, not giving him any pity. That was strangely endearing. 

“Okay, so after Luffy broke into prison-“ 

“I feel like I should be surprised,” Rosinante muttered. His adoptive father must have had one hell of a time dealing with  _ that.  _

“-And broke out again...” 

Crocodile explained the events of the war, until he got to the reveal of his family lineage. 

“YOU’RE THE SON OF WHITEBEARD?!” Rosinante had gasped at a high pitched squeal, falling out of his bed. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes and called in Daz, who was guarding the door. He waited for the man to help Rosinante back into his bed, thanking him before he left to continue guarding the door. 

“You settled?” Crocodile asked, honestly bored of that reaction by now. 

Rosinante cleared his throat, looking over Crocodile like the information somehow changed him. “Yes.” 

“Okay then, Dragon the Revolutionary is my baby’s father,” Crocodile said plainly. 

Rosinante fell from the bed again, squawking all the way down. 

“This is going to take forever if you overreacted to everything!” Crocodile huffed in annoyance. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo couldn't catch his breath, and all blame could be put on the sleepy little bundle wrapped up in his arms. Because... She looked like his mom. Pale blonde hair, soft features, and a kind shape to her eyes. 

Sol had Crocodile’s pale grey tinged skin, and Doflamingo actually cried when she peaked open her eyes to show off her deep brown orbs. She had Crocodile’s eyes, Doflamingo didn’t think he could get happier. 

His eyes softened as the baby in his arms yawned, nuzzling her face towards his chest like she was searching for something. A tiny hand lifted and clutched at his shirt. Doflamingo felt as if the tiny girl had reached into his chest and gripped his heart from the force of his heart squeezing. 

Doflamingo smiled softly, sniffling down at his daughter...  _ his daughter!  _ She was his! 

“Oh, what’s wrong precious?” Doflamingo cooed down at the girl as her face scrunched up and began to turn red. 

His answer was an ear piercing wail. 

Doflamingo jumped up, looking around frantically for help. He had no idea what to do! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“And that’s the plan,” Crocodile finished up, looking over Rosinante and waiting for his response. 

“You really think that will work?” Rosinante asked sceptically. He didn’t think Doflamingo would take the deal Crocodile was proposing and he didn’t know if Crocodile's -frankly- crazy child could pull it off. Now his Law might be able to do it, but Luffy seemed bat shit insane. 

“Of course, at this point Doflamingo is willing to do almost anything for our relationship, and Luffy refuses to fall until he accomplishes his goals. All we have to do is point them in the right direction.” Crocodile smirked, obviously incredibly proud of his son. “Now... my one issue is I have no idea how your boy will react to this.” 

Rosinante nodded, Law could very well derail everything. “If I get a moment alone with him... I think I can get him to help us,” Rosinante sighed and then a huge grin took over his face. “I can’t believe I will even get the chance! I bet he’s grown!”

“Grown into a thorn in my side!” Crocodile glared, still not okay with Law dating his sweet, innocent boy! 

“What does that mean?” Rosinante frowned, not liking the aggression Crocodile showed towards Law. 

“That boy of yours stole my baby’s first kiss!” Crocodile snapped. “Now Luffy is even more set on this ‘boyfriends’ nonsense! My boy should never date! Ever!” 

Rosinante blinked at Crocodile a few times before breaking down into full blown cackling. “Oh my god!” He gasped between chest breaking laughter. “You— you’re such a parent! That’s just gold!” 

“Who wouldn't be worried when their precious boy is dating someone like  _ him!”  _ Crocodile snarled, upset to be laughed at. 

Rosinante stopped laughing and his eyes took on a dangerous glint. “Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?!” 

Crocodile glared just as hard. “It means your boy isn’t good enough for my child!” 

Rosinante gasped in ignition. “How dare you! Law is good enough for anyone! Luffy is lucky Law accepted him as a boyfriend!” 

“If anyone is lucky, it’s Law!” Crocodile roared back. 

The argument continued for many hours after. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo looked like hell rolled over when his ship docked at Dressrosa. He hadn't slept since setting sail. Sol as it turned out did not like being out of his arms, she screamed and cried if he dared put her down. He wanted Crocodile to be the next person to hold her so he hadn’t even tried to see if she’d react the same to being placed on a bed to being placed in another’s arms. So he’d been holding her non stop. 

Unfortunately Doflamingo hadn’t exactly thought about things like ‘what baby’s eat’ and ‘clothes’. He’d had to stop at an island and scared the wits out of a nurse when he ran in and demanded to know what he should feed a newborn. 

Between him and the small crew he’d taken with him they’d managed. Doflamingo couldn’t say anything more than that, the moment Sol began crying, she hadn’t really stopped besides to sleep and to eat. 

The first time he’d had to... clean her up had been a surprise to him and made him wish he’d brought diapers. 

It was becoming very clear that he had no idea what to expect from a baby. Hopefully Crocodile would...

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Trebol called when Doflamingo stepped into the palace, the man along with Diamanté were waiting for Doflamingo to get back with the baby. “Doffy! Let’s see our new princess!” 

Doflamingo grinned, happy that Trebol wasn't fighting him on bringing Sol home anymore. 

“Here she is!” Doflamingo pulled back the striped blanket to show off the sleepy face on his child. 

“She’s so cute!” Diamanté said, stepping forward and waving a finger in her face. “Oh, who is a cutesy little princess?” The man cooed in a distinctive baby voice. 

Sol smacked her lips and peaked up at Diamanté with a grumpy expression. She only looked at him for a second before she began to scream. Normally her wailing started with some fussing first so the immediate loudness of it caused Doflamingo to leap back. 

The moment he was away from Diamanté the small child just stopped. 

“Huh,” Doflamingo muttered, looking between the baby and Diamanté. 

Trebol got over his surprise and laughed, “looks like our princess doesn't like you Diamanté!” As he spoke Trebol stepped forward to get a closer look at Sol. His hands came up like he was going to take the girl. 

Doflamingo didn’t get a chance to tell the man no one else was going to hold Sol before Crocodile because she began to scream once again. 

Doflamingo took a large step back and Sol quieted down, then took a step forward and she screamed again. He did this a few times with the same result. Neither Diamanté or Trebol looked very pleased. 

“I’m sure she’s just... scared right now,” Doflamingo chuckled, finding it a bit funny that Sol was so picky. “She’ll warm up to you!” 

Trebol and Diamanté both grumbled but Doflamingo continued past them. He was too excited to show Crocodile to care about their hurt feelings. 

The shock of Sol not liking them distracted Trebol and Diamanté from telling Doflamingo that his brother was awake.

Doflamingo walked away without learning that bit of information. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile was still grumpy, how dare Rosinante think his son was the lucky one! Law wasn’t good enough for Luffy, no matter what Rosinante said!

Rosinante had gotten so frustrated that he’d made it so he couldn’t hear Crocodile anymore and gone to sleep. Curse the Mute-Mute Fruit! 

Crocodile was still grumbling when the door opened with a happy flourish. Crocodile looked up, still annoyed, and was pleasantly surprised to see Doflamingo had returned from the trip he had to take. 

“Oh, you’re back,” Crocodile sighed, hiding how happy he was for Doflamingo to be back. 

Doflamingo grinned, holding his coat in an odd and eye catching way, hiding something in his arms. 

“Did you miss me?” Doflamingo chuckled, stepping into the room and shutting the door with his foot. 

“Of course not, why would I?” Crocodile said on principle alone. 

Doflamingo pouted at him for a second before coming closer, not bothering to hide how excited he was. Crocodile raised a brow as he noticed the man seemed more frazzled than he’d ever seen him before. Doflamingo had bags under his eyes, what looked like spit up on his sleeves, and his hair was a mess. 

“You ready for your present?” Doflamingo asked with his grin growing. He bounced his arms slightly and Crocodile heard the distinct sounds of baby gurgles. 

“Doffy... what did you do?” Crocodile asked slowly, fearful anticipation coiling in his gut. 

Doflamingo grinned, leaning forward and pulling back his coat to reveal a sleeping blonde baby. “Meet Sol, our baby girl!” 

Crocodile’s breath hitched and whooshed out shakily. He lifted a hand out towards the girl for a moment totally entranced before his brain rebooted. Crocodile jumped back and stammered through his growing anger, “W-what the fuck, Doffy?! Did you kidnap a baby?!” 

“No! She’s all ours! Purely from us!” Doflamingo laughed, completely unaffected by Crocodile’s panicked rage. 

Crocodile froze and looked at Doflamingo in horror. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS?!” 

“Nothing!” Doflamingo yelled, aghast by the accusation. 

“Then where the fuck did you get a baby from?!” Crocodile screamed. 

Fussing wails made both men snap their attention to the girl. Neither man had noticed the way the girl had begun to scrunch up in distress the moment they had started arguing. 

Doflamingo looked more panicked when she began to cry than Crocodile had ever seen the man, bouncing her around in his arms to try and calm her. 

“You're holding her wrong! Hand her over,” Crocodile said, decidedly not thinking about how easily he slipped into parent mode. 

Doflamingo passed her over, Crocodile taking the baby in the crock of his handless arm, his one hand coming up to hold the girl steady. Gently he rocked her and made a few calming noises. 

Doflamingo watched with goo goo eyes as Crocodile rocked the girl high up on his chest. He somehow looked even more attractive with a baby. Secretly he was glad she didn’t wail at being out of his arms. She must instinctively know her other father! 

Crocodile breathed easy as the girl calmed down, opening her eyes to look up pitifully at him. 

Crocodile gulped when he noticed her eyes. The deep, dark brown of them was... familiar. They were Luffy’s eyes, his eyes, and his mother’s eyes. 

“You... named her Sol?” Crocodile asked, the information finally processing. 

Doflamingo sat on the bed, reaching over to brush a knuckle down the baby's smooth cheek. “Her full name is Donquixote-Croc Sol, I had her made, it took awhile to find the Devil Fruit user to do it.” Crocodile looked up at Doflamingo, not really knowing how to respond to this development. On one hand, he was already half in love with the baby in his arms after just holding her, on the other, Doflamingo should not be rewarded for making kids without his approval! Doflamingo seemed to read the thoughts on his face and continued, “when you told me your kid died... I just wanted to make you happy. I know I shouldn’t have, but she’s here now... if you can’t accept her, you don’t have to be involved.” 

Crocodile looked back at the baby when she grabbed his finger and pulled it to her mouth, trying to chew on it. He smiled softly at her before he sighed. “Doffy... I don’t like that you did this without telling me, but at least you told me.” 

Crocodile would never forget that his last relationship activity tried to steal his child. At  _ least _ Doflamingo hadn’t done that. 

“Well, she’s yours too, I wasn’t going to  _ not _ tell you,” Doflamingo muttered somberly, reading the vibe in the room for once. 

Crocodile had to hold himself back from melting over those words. 

“Doffy, we need to talk about our relationship, especially with-“ he looked down at the baby pointedly. “The baby added in.” 

Crocodile was running through his plan, trying to decide how the addition of a child would affect it. He nodded to himself as he determined she might actually help his cause. 

He really adjusted to the new information quickly. Honestly he was more surprised it took 12 years for Doflamingo to add a baby into this ridiculousness. 

“Oh-okay,” Doflamingo said, nervously fiddling with his hands. 

Crocodile took the time to appreciate how Doflamingo’s mannerisms evolved with each new emotion Crocodile unearthed in him. 

“If you want this to work, we can’t be holding leverage over each other anymore. We need to be equals-“ 

“So you don’t want to leave me?” Doflamingo cut in, the relief in his voice made Crocodile smile. 

“No, I don’t want to leave you,” Crocodile assured him. “But I can’t do this if you try to control me, we have to talk about decisions  _ before _ you do it. Can you do that?”

“Yes! Yes, I can do that!” Doflamingo nodded erratically, scooting closer. Crocodile rolled his eyes fondly, and pulled the child in his arms closer to his chest. 

“And we need to respect each other’s decisions, relationships are messy, Doffy, sometimes people don’t act the way you want,” Crocodile said seriously. 

“Alright, I can’t do that too!” Doflamingo said with a love sick smile spreading across his face. 

“Well, okay then,” Crocodile said, pretending he wasn’t as happy as he was that Doflamingo was willing to enter a real relationship with him. 

The breathy sounds of baby sleep made both men look back down at the sleeping child. Simultaneously they softened. 

“She’s adorable,” Crocodile whispered, thinking about how his other kids must have been this adorable once too. He’d never seen them as babies, but if Sol was any indication, they must have looked just like this. 

“She’s like a mushy ball of clay!” Doflamingo cooed. 

Crocodile looked up at Doflamingo with raised brows. “Doffy, what the fuck? Don’t say that to her!” 

“What! She does! It’s super cute!” Doflamingo giggled, running a finger through Sol’s fine blonde hair. “...she looks like my mom too.” 

Crocodile cracked a smile at that. “Does she?” Crocodile lifted a hand to touch her soft cheek. “Your mom was beautiful, then?”

“Yeah,” Doflamingo sighed happily. 

The topic made Crocodile think of what he  _ thought _ had been a coma dream, he’d seen his mother. He’d seen the other side, Crocodile had never been afraid of dying, now he was even less afraid though. He still wanted to pretend it hadn’t been more than his own mind, but his own mind wouldn’t have been able to predict this new child, so it must have been real. 

Now he just needed to figure out why she said four kids were waiting for him when Sol was only the third when counting living children...

Crocodile let them sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before deciding to bridge the gap into setting up his plan. 

“Doffy,” Crocodile said softly. 

“Yes?” 

“Why do you want everlasting life?” Crocodile acted nonchalant, like it wasn’t a giant issue Crocodile had with this relationship. 

Doflamingo looked at him with a raised brow. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Well, I’d die eventually,” Crocodile said. 

Doflamingo frowned. “But, I’ll have the Ope Ope Fruit after the user dies! I can make as many people as I want immortal!” 

“And if I don’t want to be immortal?” Crocodile raised a brow and Doflamingo looked shocked that someone didn’t want to live forever. 

“Why... why wouldn’t you?” 

“Lots of reasons, Doffy, my kids would never agree to that and I can’t say I’d want to live if they died.” Crocodile adjusted his grip on the girl in his arms when she curled towards his chest, nuzzling into him. It was weird that this was his fourth child and yet his first baby. It was oddly fulfilling to finally be faced with the prospect of raising a child from birth. “Death is natural, and something I’m ready for one day. And what about Sol? What if she doesn’t want to live forever, what will you do?” 

Doflamingo gulped not really knowing what to say. Immortality had been his plan for more than a decade, he couldn’t just give it up! 

“I—“ Doflamingo frowned, trying to think of what to say to convince Crocodile to become young forever with him. “But- we’d be together forever! I’m sure Sol would agree, and we could convince your boys!” 

Crocodile sighed heavily, knowing this wouldn’t go down easy. 

“Alright,” Crocodile sat forward, his face set in the way it did when making a business deal. 

“Alright? You’ll live forever with me?!” Doflamingo asked happily. 

“Maybe,” Crocodile paused to smile coyly. “How would you like to make a bet with me?” 

“A bet?” Doflamingo tilted his head, a smile creeping over his face. “What are your terms?” 

Crocodile chuckled. “If I know my kids, and I do, in about two years they will probably come around to attack you.” 

“Oh, I forgot, the world thinks I stole your dead body,” Doflamingo muttered casually. 

“Right,” Crocodile nodded. “Well, when they come, they will challenge you. My terms: if they win, you and I will form a brand new crew as  _ Co-captains _ . If you beat them, I will finally join your crew and become immortal with you.” 

Doflamingo sat back, thinking about the bet seriously. “Any restrictions on how I win?” 

Crocodile smirked at his overconfidence. He had no idea how hard Luffy would come after him. “You can’t kill them,” Crocodile told him with a narrowed eyed look. 

“Well, of course! So when I win, you’ll finally be my Corazón?” Doflamingo said excitedly. 

“And when my kids beat you up, you will give up on this being immortal hang up and live out your life with me, Sol, and our pirate crew.” Crocodile nodded to himself, smirking at how easy Doflamingo was agreeing. Now he had two years to get Crocodile to see that his executives didn’t give a shit about him. He’d have plenty of time to change Doflamingo for the better. And if that failed... well, he’d take his mother’s advice, a knife to the throat and a sharp as hell smile. 

“I know I should want to win but that sounds nice,” Doflamingo laughed. 

“So, we have a bet?” Crocodile asked, raising an amused brow. 

“It’s a bet!” Doflamingo said, leaning forward to peak Crocodile on the lips. “Your hands weren’t free,” he said in explanation when Crocodile raised his other brow at him. 

Crocodile snickered, Doflamingo was a giant goof, and he was really growing on Crocodile. 

“For a giant weirdo, you're really cute, you know,” Crocodile told him. 

Doflamingo froze, his face turning red and he stammered out cutely. Crocodile laughed at him, the man must not get genuine compliments often. 

The two laughed together, equally comfortable in each other’s presence for once. 

Doflamingo went absolutely stiff as Rosinante on the other side of the room suddenly lifted an arm, pushing himself up as he rubbed an eye. The man’s jaw dropped and he seemed to have stalled completely. 

Rosinante blinked at them a few times, his eyes taking in the small baby and then snapping between the two. 

He looked as if he was screaming but no sound came out, he was so flustered that he forgot to unmute himself. He stopped his power and pointed at them. 

“WHERE DID THAT BABY COME FROM?!” Rosinante yelled, startling Sol from her sleep, making her cry again. 

Crocodile glared at him and turned his whole focus on trying to calm Sol. 

Doflamingo jolted, jumping up to point a finger back. “WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?!” 

Sol cried harder and Crocodile glared at them both. “BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!” 

The day ended with Crocodile throwing Doflamingo and a newly awakened coma patient out onto the cold hallway floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I promise there will be zosan, and Garp giving law a shovel talk. Fluff and comedy all the way!!


	58. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART! 

Aina has drawn Sol and I cant with this cuteness, okay??? Aina is such a fantastic artist and the best beta ever! [here's the link to her Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/ainasaurus_rex/) please follow her!


	59. An Act With Many Names (Time Skip Shenanigans Part 1)

Crocodile wanted to rub a tension headache but he had a baby in his arms. The fact that he had been unceremoniously given a new child, and had to deal with  _ two  _ other fucking babies was completely unfair. 

Doflamingo was sitting with his hands clenched, pouting and giving Rosinante puppy dog eyes. Rosinante had his arms crossed, refusing to look at Doflamingo. 

_ Children, fucking children everywhere.  _

“Rosinante,” Crocodile called, narrowing his eyes at the man. He had agreed to the plan, but Crocodile understood Doflamingo didn’t get a free pass just because  _ now  _ he was changing into a better person. Still, ignoring the man wasn’t god damn helping! 

“What?” Rosinante snapped, only replying to Crocodile over the last hour. 

“Do you want to see your niece?” Crocodile asked, trying to get some kind of conversation going between the three of them. 

Rosinante twitched, peeking over to look at the bundle of pink and green in Crocodile’s arms. He had Daz and Baby 5 off collecting baby clothes, diapers, and other baby supplies since apparently Doflamingo didn’t know to prepare that beforehand. 

Crocodile smirked, getting up and walking over to him. 

“She’s your family now, how about we all work to be better for her, eh?” Crocodile glanced over to Doflamingo, seeing him pout more but he did nod in agreement. 

Rosinante looked at Sol, his eyes tearing up a bit. 

“She... looks like mom,” Rosinante whispered reverently. 

“Doesn’t she?!” Doflamingo hopped up, rushing over. Rosinante nodded, laughing a bit. “And like a wad of clay, right?!” 

“Yes! She’s so small and squishy looking!” Rosinante agreed, getting pulled into Doflamingo’s excitement. 

“Will both of you stop that?!” Crocodile was so close to kicking them both out again! 

Doflamingo and Rosinante gave him matching puppy dog eyed looks. Crocodile growled at them both in frustration. 

These two were ridiculous! 

“We’re back!” The happy call accompanied the door opening, stopping Crocodile's planning on how to murder the two goofballs. 

“Oh, good,” Crocodile gestured her in with a hand motion. This child needed a damn diaper and clothes right away. “Did you get everything on the list?” 

Daz walked in behind her, holding at least 30 shopping bags in his arms. “Most, a few things I had to make a specialty order,” he explained. “Like the changing table and most of the baby room furniture.” 

Crocodile nodded, hiding how excited he was to  _ finally _ be able to design a nursery. He didn’t care how  _ not  _ manly it might be, he’d gotten excited about making a nursery for Luffy years ago, and the chance had been stolen from him. Now the time was finally here!

“Oh, can I see her?” Baby 5 stepped forward and closer to Crocodile, her eyes shining in excitement. Crocodile smiled, so much needed to be done that he hadn’t had the chance to show off the baby to anyone. 

Crocodile stepped closer to her and showed off Sol proudly. God, Crocodile really liked being a dad. He was good at many things, and enjoyed a lot in life, but being a parent was truly his calling. 

“She’s adorable!” Baby 5 squealed softly. 

Daz busied himself with putting down all the bags before coming over as well. He looked over the baby and smirked. “Why is it none of your kids look like you?”

“Shut it, Daz,” Crocodile snapped at him with a sour look. How the hell did he look like a copy of his mother but all his children didn’t look a thing like him, besides the eyes, not one bit! 

Doflamingo hummed happily as he watched Crocodile show off their baby with a kind of contentment he’d never seen from the man before. 

Crocodile just looked happier with a kid in his arms. 

“Doffy,” Doflamingo looked over to his brother's soft call, he was also watching the scene, looking tired. He probably was, the doctors said he’d be fatigued easily when he did eventually wake up. 

“Yes?” Doflamingo asked. He had been preparing for when Rosinante would wake up for years. For the physical aspects he had doctors and physical therapists in the wings. For the emotional... his plan had changed many times. At first he’d wanted to force him back into the family... now he just wanted to get back the bond they’d had years ago. Even if that meant letting him go once he was healed. 

“You shot me, and I think I could forgive that,” Rosinante sighed softly. “But the things you’ve done, slavery, the use of children.... I can’t forgive it. I know what happened to us scarred you,” Rosinante paused, seeing the way Crocodile twitched, looking at them curiously at the reference to his and Doflamingo’s childhood. Rosinante figured Doflamingo hadn’t told him about it... it was horrific and Doffy didn’t like talking about it. “But that doesn’t mean you have a right to do the same to others. Honestly, you don’t feel like my brother anymore.” 

Doflamingo frowned, looking down at his hands. He forced himself to breathe as he clutched at his knees. 

Crocodile nodded Daz closer and placed Sol in his arms. The man looked panicked for a moment but Crocodile ignored him. He moved to Doflamingo’s side and placed his hand on his shoulder, his stumped hand - he should really find a replacement for his hook - around the blond's chest comfortingly. 

“Remember what we talked about, Doffy, not everything is going to happen how you want,” Crocodile whispered to him soothingly.

Doflamingo nodded, taking another deep breath. 

“I wish you didn’t feel that way,” Doflamingo said, obviously struggling with the wording. “But I will try... to prove I can be a g-good brother again.” Doflamingo took Crocodile’s hand and kissed his palm before standing up. “I think I want to be alone for a bit.” 

“Okay,” Crocodile gave Doflamingo a proud smile, letting him leave without complaint. 

Rosinante rubbed his eyes, not fully believing what just happened for a moment. 

He looked at Crocodile and couldn’t help but be in awe of him. He had  _ actually  _ tamed the beast inside Doflamingo. That was the only explanation... Doflamingo would never have acted like that otherwise. 

“What?” Crocodile huffed at him as he moved back to Daz to take his baby back. 

“N-nothing,” Rosinante stuttered out. “It’s just... you’re good for him.” 

“Oh?” Crocodile chuckled, shaking his head with a small smile. “I guess.” Crocodile looked over the room they were in, happily noting that it connected into Doflamingo’s room. Which he was sure would become his room too very soon. He didn’t care that this was unofficially Rosinante’s room. He could move. “Alright, this room will work. Let’s start painting!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy stared at the star filled sky, listening to the comforting sounds of the fire crackle. The last few months of training had been long and hard, every night Luffy went to bed exhausted and full, he loved it. He barely had any time to think about what he lost. 

Most nights he fell asleep before he had time to think, but not this night. Today he’d passed by a snow leopard, and Luffy had been reminded of the information Robin and Chopper were supposed to explain to him. 

He was really curious. 

Luffy looked over to see Rayleigh was still up, drinking from his flask. 

“Hey Ray-san,” Luffy called, not taking his eyes from the sky. “What’s sex?” 

Rayleigh had been having a nice time training his young ward. Luffy was surprisingly easy to teach. But now he was choking on his liquor because teaching him  _ that  _ was not his job! 

“What?” Rayleigh coughed and sputtered. “No one told you?! You haven’t... experimented?!” He could not believe this was falling to him! 

Luffy sat up, looking at Rayleigh with big blank eyes. He didn’t understand why everyone kept freaking out about this. What was the big deal? 

Rayleigh cleared his throat and looked towards the innocent young boy. He couldn’t just leave him in ignorance! Not when he had a boyfriend he would most likely be seeing once they were done with training. He really needed to know how to be safe and protected, and all about consent. 

Rayleigh sighed, sitting up striaghter as he rationalized to himself that apparently he was the only one mature enough to explain sex to this boy. 

“Okay, listen up,” Rayleigh began to explain the act of sex as best he could. Detailing to the boy as calmly as he was able, doing his best not to feel embarrassed as the boy just stared at him with those same unblinking blank eyes. “And that’s sex.” 

The two sat in silence for a long time before Luffy tilted his head and frowned at him. 

“No, it's not,” he said like it was a fact. 

Luffy pouted, upset that Rayleigh was lying to him. And Luffy knew he was lying because Makino had once told him almost that exact same thing. 

_ “Luffy, you’re fifteen now, so I’m going to explain something called ‘making love’ to you. This is something you should only do with someone you love, and want to be with. It’s a special physical commutation, all right?” _

_ “Okay, Makino!”  _

“Yes it is!” Rayleigh laughed at the boy, thinking he was just grossed out. 

“No! That’s making love!” Luffy yelled. “I wanna know what sex is! Stop being stingy!” 

Rayleigh dropped his jaw, flabbergasted that he’d just wasted his fucking time. 

“THEY ARE THE SAME THING!” He yelled at him in frustration. Rayleigh laid down, over this interaction. “Just go to bed.” 

Luffy frowned more, refusing to accept there were two names for the act Makino had explained years ago. That was just too confusing!

Luffy laid down too, going to sleep to rest his brain. This was overheating his head. 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile laughed as he opened up the next present, pulling out an assortment of pink gator styled baby clothes. Doflamingo had already given him a replacement hook. 

Mansherry and Baby 5 had found out he’d never gotten a baby shower for any of his other kids and planned an impromptu one. They’d even gotten Doflamingo hyped for it, the over exuberant flamingo had used his powers to decorate the large family dining room for it. 

And the best part? Sol started screaming and crying whenever the executives got within four feet of her. So they were not in attendance. 

“I hope you like them! I designed them, Leo helped with the sewing!” Mansherry gushed on for a little bit about how talented Leo was for a moment as Crocodile went through the clothes. He loved every single one. 

There was a bright pink bananawani beanie, a white short sleeved onesie with the words ‘Baby Wani’ on the front, a pair of fleece pink pants with a gator tail, a fully pink long sleeved onesie with a hood that was just like the onesies he got his boys years ago, and many other pink gator styled attire. 

“Okay us next!” Baby 5 squealed, grabbing the large box Daz had been carrying for her. 

Crocodile took it and opened it up. He gasped at what he saw. “Where did you get this?” Crocodile asked, extremely touched. 

“Daz had it all hidden with that Alabasta King before you got imprisoned. We called him up and managed to convince him to give it all to us!” Baby 5 explained. 

“What is it?” Doflamingo asked, curious because his lover was tearing up a bit. 

“It’s... everything,” Crocodile began, tilting the box towards Doflamingo. “All the photos, the sculpture Ace made of my ship, the drawings Luffy gave me, Sabo’s journal, the bounty posters, and the news articles.... everything!” 

Daz smiled a bit, crossing his arms. “I figured you’d want Sol to know all about her incredible big brothers.” 

Doflamingo laughed, his face spreading into a large smile. “This is amazing!” Doflamingo had wanted Sol to have a great big family, but he couldn’t find the boys, so this was the next best thing. 

“Isn’t it?!” Crocodile hugged the box close, not willing to put it down yet. 

Senior Pink decided not to interrupt him and presented his gift to Doflamingo. 

“Oh!” Doflamingo happily squealed. “This stroller is beautiful!” He cried. 

Crocodile looked up and found he could not agree less but he couldn’t leave the castle anyway and wouldn’t ever be pushing it so it was fine. The stroller was a bright neon pink with dancing flamingos decorating the sides. It even had feathers lining the canopy. 

“I also got this!” Senior Pink reached into the stroller and pulled out a drab green baby carrier. 

Crocodile wiped his eyes, happy to have a carrier since it was hard to hold Sol with one hand when she was being fussy. 

“Thank you Pink, that’s very thoughtful,” Crocodile smiled, finally setting the box full of precious memories down. 

Rosinante cleared his throat, sitting in the chair they had set him in because he still couldn’t walk by himself. “I couldn’t exactly go out and get something, but,” Rosinante pulled out two familiar beads. “Daz picked these up from the battlefield and said they were important to you. They were a bit burnt from the magma, but I repainted them! I figured they could be hair decorations for Sol!” 

Crocodile gulped taking the two beads from the necklace he once gave Ace; Crocodile’s mother’s protective beads. 

“Thank you, Rosi,” Crocodile couldn’t wait til Sol’s hair was long enough to actually put them to use. 

Rosinante had painted one a light pink, and the other green to match Sol’s blanket. 

Doflamingo grinned, leaning over to touch them. “These are great! I can’t wait to do her hair, all that puppeteering made my fingers real nimble, I think I’m going to be good at it!” He gushed happily. 

Crocodile snorted, raising a hand to cover up his mouth and hide his laugh. Doflamingo’s enthusiasm for such normal parental things made Crocodile unreasonably happy. 

Buffalo bounced excitedly in his seat as he pushed forward his gift. 

Doflamingo chuckled at his over energetic behavior and took the gift, unwrapping it. 

“Oh! Personalized bottles!” Doflamingo stated happily, taking out the bottles printed with flamingos, bananawanis, and both of their Jolly Rogers. 

“And pacifiers,” Crocodile noted, looking over the many different ones along the same theme as the bottles. “Thank you, these are useful!” 

The rest of the party was filled with drinks and food, light conversation, and everyone fawning over a sleepy Sol, lying in a crib near Crocodile. 

The days passed after that were quiet, but thick with growing tension. The other members of Doflamingo’s crew were becoming frustrated that their attempts to approach Sol were met with wails and a harsh glare from Crocodile. 

Crocodile had been collecting intel for weeks at this point, spying on the others in order to keep himself and Sol safe. Rosinante too but only because Doflamingo might snap mentally if he lost another family member. 

He was getting ready to initiate the second phase of his plan. He needed the executives to at the very least not try to kill him and Sol before the two years are up. And they were certainly going to start trying if the secret meetings he had been wiretapping was any indication. 

Crocodile didn’t worry though, Trebol might be a master manipulator, but Crocodile had once pulled off a 12 year long plan that succeeded despite the embodiment of chaos being involved. Crocodile knew his intelligence outmatched Trebol. He was ready to not only play the game, but win it. 

* * *

  
  


Zoro got used to dining with Mihawk and Perona fairly quickly. The man training him seemed to enjoy having company during meals even if he acted nonchalant about the whole thing. 

If Zoro didn’t know better, he’d guess the man was lonely. 

At the very least, Mihawk was a good cook, even if Zoro would prefer a certain blonde’s cooking, and he always had good booze too. 

“Roronoa,” Mihawk said as he placed down his wine glass, glancing over at the green haired boy without turning his head. “A letter arrived for you today.” 

Zoro raised a brow. “But only three people even know I’m here,” he said sceptically. “And I doubt Kuma’s sending me mail.”

Mihawk laughed in a mocking way, making Zoro’s eyebrow twitch. Perona rolled her eyes at Zoro. 

“Don’t you know anything?” She snipped at him. “You’re so uncute, you don’t even know about the News Coo letter bribes!” 

Zoro glared at her, wishing he could just cut her up. He wasn’t injured anymore, why was she still here?! Oh yeah, Mihawk weirdly liked having her around. Zoro could tell despite Mihawk never saying it. He bought her dresses and stuffed animals, and pretended the entire time it wasn’t a hassle having her around. “What the hell is that?” 

“The News Coo’s go all over the world and see everyone they deliver too. Criminals sometimes bribe the birds to send letters for them under the radar. A lot of the time the letters get lost because the bird couldn’t find the recipient,” Perona explained to him like he was stupid. “Someone probably sent it, just hoping it  _ might  _ get to you, it’s actually lucky it made it!”

Zoro raised a brow and looked over to the letter Mihawk had placed on the table. He reached over and grabbed it, thinking it was possibly from Luffy...

That thought flew out the window the moment he saw his name scribbled across the pink envelope. It was in some fancy bullshit handwriting, and the first ‘o’ of his name was a heart, and the second was a lipstick kiss mark.

_....The hell?! _

Zoro took up the letter and stuffed it into his belly warmer. The other two occupants at the table were looking at him curiously, but no way was Zoro opening, whatever the hell,  _ this  _ was in front of them! 

He finished his meal quickly, excusing himself to do his after dinner work out in his room. 

Perona yelled at him for being selfish and not sharing what the letter was, but Mihawk didn’t seem to mind. 

Zoro got to his room, a large open area with weights, a large bed, a wardrobe, and a practice dummy. Normally he would have got right to his weight lifting but the letter weighed on his mind. 

He pulled it from his belly warmer and looked it over with a critical eye before shrugging and tearing it open. A slip of paper fluttered out and landed face down but Zoro ignored it and pulled out the actual letter. 

His eyes widened as he read. 

_ To My Dearest, Marimo,  _

_ Each day my heart aches, seperated from you across these wide seas, but I have faith that our stars will cross again. Since our lips caressed I’ve realized my love for you was so vast it trumps the seas of our Grand Blue; and knows no end.  _

_ You are the winds to my sails, the knight to my prince, and the All Blue of my dreams. To be without you now, is like having a hole in my heart.  _

_ Each night I crave your touch, your gentle embrace, and tender kiss. Each night I dream of our next encounter, hoping, praying we will finally solidify this spark between us.  _

_ Have you any idea what you set fire to inside me? Are you ready to take responsibility for the way my heart flutters when I think of our moment in the ruins? Do you even crave for me as painfully as I do? _

_ If you do, then I shall wait with baited breath for the day we meet again. You have stolen my heart, my dreamy swordsman, so please treat it gently! _

_ Yours, and waiting for our next kiss, _

_ Sanji.  _

_ P.S. I added a small token of my affection for you. Please enjoy.  _

Zoro had to put the letter down, try to process, reread the letter, and then repeat a few times. 

Was this some type of joke? Was Perona or Mihawk messing with him? He didn’t think Mihawk was this low, the jury was still out on Perona. 

And what did the letter writer mean about a ‘token of affection’? 

Zoro looked into the envelope again but it was empty, then he remembered the scrap of paper on the floor. He tossed the letter and envelope on his bed and walked over to the piece of paper. 

He grabbed it and flipped it over. The shock of what he saw caused him to drop it again. He jumped at what he now knew was a photograph and caught it. He had to take a breath before peeking at it again. 

_ This was no prank...  _ because he held the proof in his hands. 

A candid photo of Sanji was held in his hand. The blonde's hair was curled, and he looked at the camera with a sultry expression as he bit at his index fingernail. He wore a blue lacy camisole that was very see through, one thin strap slipping off his shoulder. He had one leg propped up, his knee the only thing hiding his manhood. If Zoro looked closely he could see the edge of a pair of frilly, suggestive panties. 

Sanji looked like he was wearing a delicate brushing of makeup, his cheeks were as beautifully blushed as they’d been when they had kissed in the ruins. 

Was... was Sanji on drugs? 

Possibly in trouble? Maybe there was a secret code in the letter, and he had to hide it as a sappy love letter. Not that Zoro didn’t appreciate the thought but... this was not how his Sanji behaved. 

Although, even if the letter was a little more mushy than he’d expect from Sanji... this photo. This was going to be a  _ very  _ well appreciated gift. 

Right after he wrote a letter back to find out if Sanji was alright. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo frowned as he watched Crocodile sigh for the twentieth time that day. He thought the day was going to be really fun, all because...

_ It was Children’s Day! _

Sol was a few months old now, which meant she was more animated, and so Doflamingo had planned a grand party with the entire crew to celebrate. 

Crocodile had been somber and despondent all day, seeming depressed. The only time he saw the man smile at any point was when holding Sol but even then it felt as if something weighed heavy on Crocodile’s mind. 

Crocodile had moved to the balcony of their room, sipping on a whiskey on the rocks as he stared out towards the sea. 

Doflamingo moved to the balcony door, leaning against the frame as he watched his lover. 

Crocodile sighed again and raised a glass to the ocean. “Happy Birthday, Luffy,” Crocodile said with a sad whisper to the wind. He tossed his glass back, draining the contents before turning around. Crocodile looked up at Doflamingo, only a little surprised to see him standing there. 

“It’s your son's birthday,” Doflamingo sighed, understanding filling him. 

No wonder Crocodile had been sad all day. Doflamingo had only just gotten Sol but the thought of not being able to celebrate her birthday with her was painful. 

Crocodile nodded, looking back out toward the ocean with his shoulders slumped. His new golden hook, with a single ruby at the base of the curve, hung limply at his side, his hand on the banister. 

“I keep sending out men to try and find them, to at least get the message that you’re safe to them, I’m sorry it hasn’t been successful,” Doflamingo pushed through the heavy tension to approach Crocodile, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him close. 

“I just wish I could do more than that, I wi-wish I could go find them,” Crocodile said with a crack in his through, of which he tried to hide. 

“I know,” Doflamingo said softly, cursing the world for every reason Crocodile had to remain secret and hidden. “I will rip down the World Government for you, so we don’t have to worry about them coming for you!” Doflamingo promised, clutching at Crocodile. “I will make you a world where you never lose anyone again, I promise, I’d devote my life to that.” 

Crocodile smiled, loving how supportive Doflamingo could be when not enrapt in his own schemes. 

The fussy cries of Sol caused them both to look back towards the room. 

“Looks like our daughter would like our attention,” Crocodile sighed, sufficiently calmed down now. 

“Then let us go,” Doflamingo chuckled, following Crocodile into their room over the crib set up. Sol didn’t like staying in her room alone, and cried if left there. Moving her crib into their room was the only way to get her to sleep. 

Doflamingo and Crocodile both couldn’t help melting at the sight of their messy haired baby girl in her pink bananawani pajamas. 

They didn’t even care that her nursery was completely unused, they were just happy to have her. 


	60. CALL ME GRANDPA (Time Skip Shenanigans Part 2)

_ Fire dancing behind his eyes, his skin burning and his angry tears turning to steam. He was so angry, Doflamingo felt the hate for the world fill him.  _

_ He was angry at his dad for making them leave their home, he hated the townspeople that were still after them despite what they’d already lost, he hated the Celestial Dragons for abandoning them, he hated this world and everyone in it for taking the only good person; his mom.  _

_ Rosinante was screaming, and Doflamingo wanted to help him but he was also tied to the burning wreckage of their house. This building was supposed to become their home... but it was nothing but a grave to his sanity.  _

_ Doflamingo bellowed, promising them all death, promising to show them the same mercy they gave him!  _

_ He screamed and that’s when the world seemed to freeze around him, a monster released inside his chest.  _

Doflamingo shot awake, his heart going too fast, and his breath wild and harsh. 

The memories felt like demons, clawing at his heart and brain, biting at him, and whispering at him to make the world feel his pain. 

He couldn’t breathe, it was too much. Everyone should feel what he had, no one deserved to feel happy in a world that took his mother, that threw him into the trash. 

The fear... the pain... the anger...  _ the hate.  _ It was consuming him again. 

Doflamingo was going to burn it down, take everything from this world that tortured him. 

_ Doflamingo was going to- _

Doflamingo jolted as a hand slipped into his, he looked down to see Crocodile groggily peeking up at him. 

“Croc?” Doflamingo’s voice cracked, staring down at the man. Crocodile squeezed his limp hand and closed his eyes again. 

“It’s okay,” Crocodile whispered, obviously moments from falling back asleep. “I got you,” he finished before falling limp again. 

Doflamingo’s breath hitched, looking down at the vision before him. Crocodile's hair was wild and falling over his grey tinted skin, the burn scars from Akianu’s punch decorating his chest and licking up his shoulder. 

The moonlight made him look delicate and highlighted his many scars. 

Doflamingo barely registered the tears running down his cheeks. He squeezed Crocodile’s hand back, realizing that Crocodile had stopped the panic attack that normally took hours and his glasses to tame. 

“Th-thank you,” Doflamingo whispered to the sleeping man, using his other hand to wipe his face. “I love you, I love you so damn much,” Doflamingo cried softly as he laid back down, curling around his precious Crocodile. 

“Love you too,” Crocodile muttered sleepily. 

Doflamingo grinned, laughing softly as he went back to bed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile left Sol with Rosinante, Daz, and Senior Pink, who was the only one that knew anything about babies. Which made him invaluable to Crocodile who only had books to teach him. 

He marched back to his and Doflamingo’s room, ready to snap at the Executives. 

His wiretapping of the Executives secret meetings had picked up something disturbing. Doflamingo had to go on a trip to a Warlord meeting and the Executives were finally going to strike it seemed. 

They planned to get rid of Rosinante first, his physical therapy made him an easy target, then they were going to try and assassinate Crocodile. And they planned to say Crocodile had run away, leaving Doflamingo and Sol behind. 

Daz was also in trouble but Crocodile’s true concern was Sol. 

They’d discussed what to do with her at length, if she didn’t stop wailing whenever they came near; they were going to kill her. A hairpin to her soft head, and pass it off for infant sudden death syndrome. 

Crocodile was going to  _ destroy  _ them if they even looked at his baby girl the wrong way! 

Crocodile moved into his room, side eyeing his latest gift from Doflamingo; a replacement for his lost coat and some new clothes. 

If Crocodile was going to do this... he’d do it in style. He moved to get dressed in his new wardrobe. 

The shirt was black with a pastel green inside lining, it was much more casual than he was used to. It hugged him tight on the chest, the front held closed by thick braided cords connected to two vertical rows of gold buttons running up both sides of his chest. The top of the shirt was open along the collar, revealing the pastel green of the inside. 

The high waisted pants had a splash of green on the top where his shirt was tucked into neatly. They fit him snuggly around the waist. The fabric was tight around his hips but had a straight fit down his legs. He had two golden bejeweled chains connected around the left side of his hip. His new shoes were made of dark gator skin. 

Lastly he pulled on his new coat from Doflamingo. The fabric of it was smooth and soft, the shape of the cut framed him and highlighted his height and well built body. The fabric was black but shimmered a dark green in the light. The collar was made of grey feathers, which Crocodile found he didn’t mind. The inside lining was a dark gold and the finishing touch, a gator cufflink on one sleeve and flamingo cufflink on the other. 

They were each from a different set that Doflamingo had decided to play mix and match with. Crocodile normally didn’t care for being mismatched but he kinda liked it. 

Crocodile smirked at the mirror, liking the new look on himself before he turned swiftly and headed toward the part of the palace he knew those Executives were, planning misery for the man they claimed to  _ care  _ for! 

Crocodile stopped outside the door, raising his new hook and making a promise to protect his  _ family _ to the ruby embedded in it. 

_ “Consider it a promise to be engaged... once our bet is settled, will you marry me?”  _

Crocodile smiled at the memory of Doflamingo looking uncertain and hopeful as he held out the new golden hook. 

_ “Well, there’s no one else I’d like to marry, so definitely.”  _

Crocodile took a deep breath, really feeling how far he’d come from the man who believed deep bonds were a noose around his neck. 

In the next moment Crocodile raised a foot and kicked open the door, his new coat billowing behind him. 

The room's occupants jumped in shock, looking over at him with startled expressions. 

“H-hey, hey, hey!” Trebol yelled, breaking out of his shock first. “You can’t just barge in here! This is Donquixote Pirates business!” 

Crocodile placed a cigar between his lips, lit it, and took a long breath of calming nicotine. “So this is a meeting, deciding major issues in your pirate crew... without Donquixote Doflamingo? What a rebellious bunch of underlings.”

Crocodile walked forward, not concerned for his life in the least. They couldn’t attack him when others could see, he knew their plan to kill him in his sleep so they left no witnesses. 

“Who are you calling underlings?!” Diamanté growled. 

“Aren’t you? Or do you all think yourselves above your captain?” Crocodile raised a brow at them as he made his way to Doflamingo’s chair, sitting down in it to the abhorred expressions of the three men. “Doffy should really put you all on a leash, you’ve obviously grown too big for your britches.” 

Crocodile leaned back, putting his feet up on the table and getting comfy as he sneered at them. 

“Look who's talking,” Pica growled in his high pitched voice. Crocodile smirked at him, finding it ridiculous that he still tried to be intimidating. “You’re the one vying to take control!” 

Crocodile laughed humorlessly, shaking his head at the fools before him. He rested his head in his hand, bracing his elbow on the arm chair. 

“You speak as if I don’t know how you plan to kill everyone that keeps Doffy tethered to humanity.” Crocodile couldn’t help the cruelty that curled in his chest as they all blanched stock white. “I do believe that’s called...  _ mutiny,  _ do you think Doffy would agree when I play him the recordings of you all discussing the murder of his only child?”

They all looked horrified, knowing that the man would kill them all in the worst ways imaginable if he ever heard that. 

“Then it looks like we will have to kill you now before you ever have the chance to show it!” Trebol growled, him and the other two standing in a slow and deliberate manner. 

Crocodile only laughed snidely at them. “Ha! You think I didn’t expect this?” Crocodile asked them, loving watching their flickering conviction to attack him. “Should I die, that recording will be sent to Big News Morgan. And the entire palace knows I came to speak to you. If I suddenly died now, do you really think Doffy wouldn’t figure it out?” 

Crocodile smirked again as they sat back down, realizing that if they killed him now it would backfire on them. Instead of refocusing Doflamingo on taking down the world, he’d clean house and kill them all. 

They’d backed themselves into a corner. 

Trebol, Diamanté, and Pica were all glaring heavily at him while Crocodile just calmly smoked his cigar. He knew he was in control here, and they knew it too. 

“What’s your game?” Trebol hissed. 

Crocodile chuckled at them. “I wouldn’t call it a game, more of a Cold War,” Crocodile said, taking a few more breaths of his cigar, blowing out a few perfect smoke rings. 

“Cold War?” Diamanté asked with clenched fists. 

“Exactly,” Crocodile said, snuffing out his spent cigar on the table top. “In a little more than two years the Reverie begins, and Dressrosa has been invited, that’s what you’ve all been waiting for, isn’t it? A chance to get into Mariejois and bring it all down?” 

Trebol gasped. “How did you figure that out?!” 

Crocodile scoffed. “Please it’s obvious,” he sighed in a bored manner. “I propose a race of sorts. In two years a bet between Doffy and I will be decided, and in that time if he chooses to side with you all, I have promised not to interfere with his, or should I say your, plans. Until that time, I’d like you three to keep your grimy mitts off Sol and Rosinante,” Crocodile spat. 

“You expect us to agree to this?!” Trebol snarled. 

“Yes,” Crocodile stated sharply. “Because you have no choice.” 

Diamanté narrowed his eyes. “Why not just sell us out? You obviously can’t stand us.” 

Crocodile gave him a shark-like smile. “Oh, that you’re right about, I’d like to turn you all into mummies right now!” Crocodile slammed his hook on the counter, making them jump. “But if I did then it wouldn’t be Doffy’s choice. As much as I want him to do away with the bullshit strings you've twisted around him, it should be him that unwinds them. So let’s see, huh? Which one will have control of Doffy when the time comes, him, or you.” 

Crocodile didn’t wait for their replies, he got up, soothing down the soft fabric of his coat and marched back out. 

Crocodile passed Baby 5 in the hall and called for her. He was on a roll, so he might as well move on to phase three of his plan. 

“Yes Croc?” She responded with a smile. 

“Follow me to my room, we’re burning all of Doffy’s clothes. I’ve let him walk around like a walking picture of insanity long enough!” Crocodile declared with conviction. He’d get Mansherry to make something much better. 

* * *

  
  


“Sanji-kun! Sanji-kun!” Elizabeth yelled as she came running up the path towards Sanji. He froze, trying to figure out if he was wrong about this being his rest hour or not. 

The Okuma’s weren’t so cruel as to not give him time to sleep and eat at least. 

He looked at his watch and breathed easy to see it  _ was _ his rest hour. Thank the gods. 

“What?!” He yelled at her, pissed she was interrupting his only time to relax. 

“You got a reply! Your swordsman responded to your confession!” 

Sanji froze again, he blinked, having no recollection of what she was talking about. 

“Excuse me?” Sanji asked. What the hell did she mean...  _ confession? His Swordsman...?  _ Zoro was the only swordsman he knew well and he’d determinedly forgotten all about him. 

“The letter you wrote! Don’t you remember? You said you absolutely had to confess your love to your Knight, Your Swordsman, Your Zoro!” She gushed as she presented a letter. 

Sanji’s cigarette dropped from his mouth and his eyes grew wide. No way...! No fucking way! He couldn’t have! Suddenly one of his buried memories from his week as a drag queen came back to him... he definitely wrote Zoro a letter... FUCK! 

Okay.... okay... maybe he could just say it was someone else? It wasn’t like anyone could  _ prove  _ he wrote it! 

“And that saucy photo we included must have gotten his heart pumping!” 

“PHOTO?!” Sanji screamed, his face turning red as he was struck with the memory of posing in lingerie... “Oh god, no!” Sanji yelled, grabbing the letter and taking off. 

He had to know what Zoro had responded with. Depending on what this said he might have to disappear and never return to the crew. The shame was too much! 

Sanji ripped open the letter as he ran, pulling out the paper letter and looking it over. 

_ Sanji,  _

_ The photo is great, but what the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ is going on?! _

_ Zoro. _

Sanji tripped, rolling over the dirt and landing on his back. 

“No, no, no!” Sanji yelled to the sky. “I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE AGAIN!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace held the letter he’d received from the News Coo close, biting his lip as he used the Striker to get to the small island the letter had directed him too. 

It had come a week ago, Deuce thought it was a trap, but Shanks had just shrugged and said he could go if he wanted. His training was going pretty good, he could already use his Conquers Haki  _ mostly _ on command. It probably helped that he had the basics for the other two types down already. 

So the Red Force was anchored just off shore in case this was a trap, and Ace was stepping onto the island location for his... date. 

It seemed Smoker wasn’t too bothered with Ace’s pirate profession anymore! 

Ace walked up the dock of the New World island and immediately spotted Smoker, dressed in plain clothes and holding a bouquet of fire lilies. He looked real nervous too. 

“Smoker!” Ace called, waving happily. 

Smoker looked up, gulping, before smiling softly. “Ace,” he called back. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Still think it’s a trap?” Shanks asked Deuce, who was unhappily pouting at the island. Kotatsu was whining at it too, mostly just missing his master. 

“No,” Deuce frowned harder. 

Shanks grinned. “So, you’re jealous, eh?” 

Deuce gasped, turning on Shanks with a red face. “Wh-w-what?! No! I j—just... Ace was my first friend after I ran away! I j-just wanna protect him!” 

Shanks shook his head at the cute young man, finding how easy he was to read to be hilarious. 

“Well, if you aren’t hung up on Ace, then I guess it’s okay to show you this letter,” Shanks paused for dramatic effect, pulling out the letter with Deuce’s name written on it inside a heart. “From someone named Haruta?” 

Deuce gasped again, rearing up to grab for the letter. “GIVE ME THAT!” 

Shanks pulled it out of his reach and dodged him. “Gotta catch me first! Consider it training!” Shanks laughed as he ran, Deuce yelling and screaming for his letter. 

* * *

  
  
  


“You burned my clothes?” Doflamingo said with tears in his eyes. 

“Yep,” Crocodile said, reading the paper and not sparing the other man a thought. The dining room only held them, and Sol. 

Doflamingo placed Sol down in her high chair, Crocodile reaching out to pet her cheek. She cooed happily at the touch. 

“Why?” Doflamingo asked, trying not to be upset. 

“Because they were a physical representation of a 12 year long depressive episode and downward spiral?” Crocodile said without looking up, Doflamingo frowned, about to rebuff him when Crocodile continued. “And they were ugly,” He added, looking up with a raised brow. 

Doflamingo folded his arm, pouting more. “I didn’t think so,” he muttered. 

“Yeah, well, you do a lot of things you think is okay, but it's actually a travesty. Like your wardrobe,” Crocodile shrugged, turning the page of his newspaper like nothing was wrong with burning  _ all  _ his clothes! 

“B-but-!” 

“Don’t be a baby, I had the Dwarfs make you new outfits that don’t burn the eyes of everyone who sees you,” Crocodile sighed. 

“But I like all my colors!” Doflamingo yelled. 

“And i'm not saying you can’t have colorful clothing, but you have to take care of yourself. That means caring about your wardrobe again, you used to have style Doffy, but after the incident with Rosinante it was like you stopped caring about how you looked!” 

Doflamingo looked away, knowing it was true that he had dropped his style a bit. 

“Fine, I’ll look at the clothes, but I’m upset with you!” Doflamingo sat down heavily next to Crocodile, still pouting. 

Crocodile glanced up at him with a coy smile, leaning over to peak his cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you,” Doflamingo grumbled. Decidingly not showing how happy the peck made him. 

Sol happily babbled, seemingly feeling the burst of warmth Crocodile’s action caused inside Doflamingo. 

* * *

  
  


Law wiped his hands as he laid down to take a break from taking the hearts of pirates that his crew brought to him. 

He had to act fast, the World Government had already chosen Buggy the Clown and Edward Weevil as new Warlords. There was only one spot left and Law was going to get it! 

Edward Weevil... that guy was claiming to be the other real son of Whitebeard, and Crocodile’s only true older brother. And he was claiming Luffy as his nephew while completely ignoring Ace. Apparently adoption doesn’t compute to Weevil. 

Law didn’t believe for a moment he was Whitebeard’s son, he was sure that by now he'd have heard of that. He refused to accept there were more surprises in that fucking family. He was officially tapped out. 

Law sighed as he rested on the deck of his sub, leaning against an already sleeping Bepo. He’s really been wearing out his crew lately. 

The sea was peaceful and quiet. A nice cool breeze was blowing through the air, and the clouds were blocking out the sun, making the hot air feel nice and cool. 

“What a nice d-“

“FIST OF LOVE!” 

Pain enveloped Law’s head as something hard and strong struck him, Bepo shot awake as Law went skidding over the sub deck. 

“Captain!” Bepo yelled in horror. The sub rocked as a man landed heavily on their deck, his marine jacket billowing behind him. 

“TRAFALGAR!” The roar made Law ignore the pain In his head and look up, he growled as he recognized who was on his ship. 

“Vice Admiral Garp the Hero,” Law said lowly, catching his blade when Bepo kicked it to him. He unsheathed it and faced his opponent. “Have you come to capture me?” 

Garp snarled at him, raising a fist. “I’ve spent the last three weeks hunting you, tracking your movements, and searching... all to teach you a lesson... ABOUT STEALING MY GRANDCHILD'S HEART!” 

“What?” Law yelled, having to jump out of the way as the old man attacked him again. “If anything he stole mine!” Law yelled, holding back from attacking since he knew Garp was more than a little out of his league. 

“SHUT UP! You heartstealer!” Garp yelled, bounding after Law with his fist. “You’ve been stealing hearts all over the Grandline! Are you cheating on him?!” 

“I’d never cheat on him!” Law gaped at the old fool, absolutely shocked he was both upset at Law for dating Lu, and not being with him at that moment. “Fine! You want a heartstealer?! In less than two years Lu and I are getting married! And there’s nothing you can do about it, you Old Coot!” 

Garp’s face grew red, his eyes darkening as he slowly raised a fist. 

“You...” Garp suddenly tore forward, bringing down his fist on Law head. “YOU WILL CALL ME GRANDPA!” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Law gasped, holding his aching hell. 

Holy hell! No wonder Lu was so dumb, he had brain damage from this old asshole Marine! 

“You heard me! If you marry into this family, you’ll call me grandpa, you got it little brat?!” 

Law was left gasping and gaping at the Marine, he could already tell his day was not going to get any better!

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I don’t know what’s wrong with her!” Doflamingo gasped as he tried to ease their nine month old daughter. 

“Well, what the hell caused this?!” 

“It just started!” Doflamingo had taken her on a walk through the town, loving showing her off, the whole country loved their new princess! Sol had been happy, giggling and cooing, and testing out all the little sounds she was discovering. 

But as more people came by to see her she had suddenly begun to tear up, her face scrunching up in misery, before she began to cry. Doflamingo had been getting really good at telling the difference between her cries. This wasn't her angry ‘get away from me’ cry she gave Trebol, or her ‘I’m hungry!’ cry. This cry was just pure sadness, nothing else to it. 

And Sol hadn't stopped for hours now! 

“What do we do?!” Doflamingo asked, completely panicked. 

“Okay, calm down!” Crocodile took a turn holding the girl, her face was red, wet, and scrunched up still. This couldn’t be good for her lungs. “Hey, Sweet Brat, it’s okay. Sandman’s got you, come on Sweetie,” Crocodile tried talking calmly to her, patting her back gently as he rocked her. 

Crocodile did his best to keep all his panic down, tried to just feel love and peace. Slowly Sol began to quiet down, sniffling and clumsily grabbing at his shirt. 

“That’s it Sweetie, it’s okay, nothings wrong. Your daddies are here for you,” Crocodile soothed her. 

Sol looked up at him with big sad eyes, making Crocodile’s heart hurt. What in the world had set her off? Sure, she had always been a little sensitive, but this was too extreme. 

“Is she alright?” Doflamingo asked, stepping closer and raising a hand to pet Sol’s cheek. Sol flinched... she  _ flinched _ away from Doflamingo, a sound of distress pulled from his lips as he tried to bury her head in Crocodile’s chest to hide. 

Dolfamingo froze, Crocodile didn’t need to see his eyes to know he was horrified. 

“Doffy...” Crocodile tried to calm him. “Hey, listen to me, she’s really little still. Whatever set her off was with you at some point, she is probably just confusing it for you. Give her some time to sleep and get it out of her system. Okay?” 

“Yeah... yeah... she doesn’t hate me... right?” Doflamingo said shakily, looking at their baby with encroaching heartbreak. 

“Of course she doesn’t hate you, she’s a baby, she is just reacting based on her feelings,” Crocodile did his best to ease him. “How about I put her down for her nap and we can talk, okay?” 

Doflamingo frowned, he normally put Sol down for naps, reading her favorite bedtime stories, rubbing her back, and loving how Sol had begun trying to talk back using her baby gibberish. “Oh-okay,” Doflamingo said miserably. 

“It will be okay,” Crocodile said, passing him and heading off to put Sol down in her crib in the corner of their room. 

Doflamingo sighed, missing the days where Sol wouldn't allow him to even put her down. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Okay, she’s sleeping,” Crocodile came back into the sitting room, sighing as he saw Doflamingo hugging his coat again, his glasses thrown to the side. “I have Baby 5 watching her, she tired herself out pretty good too, fell right to sleep.” 

Doflamingo didn’t say anything, just hugged his coat tighter. He tried again, “Your new clothes look good on you.” He tried to smile coyly, placing his hands on Doflamingo’s shoulders. “That reminds me, with Sol sleeping in our room, we haven’t been able to have any  _ special  _ time.” 

Crocodile grinning when Doflamingo looked up at him, and Crocodile made a show of checking him out. Doflamingo’s new white dress shirt hung open, showing off his muscled chest, the only color being the cufflinks that matched Crocodile’s. He had a maroon scarf wrapped around his waist, showing off how slim he was. His white capris pants with maroon stripes running vertically enhanced how tall he was. He looked good. 

Crocodile’s face fell when Doflamingo looked away. If flirting didn’t work to cheer him up then this was really bad. 

“Doffy, it’s not that big of a de-“

“I’m a Celestial Dragon,” Doflamingo cut him off, the words freezing Crocodile solid. 

A Celestial... Dragon... that made too much sense. His egotistical behavior, and his self importance, why the hell wasn't he in Mariejois?! 

Crocodile almost backed away,  _ almost,  _ but at the last second he tightened his hands on Doflamingo’s shoulders, supporting him silently. 

“Alright,” Crocodile whispered, accepting the information. It would be cruel to reject him over such a thing, especially because this meant Sol was one too. 

“What if she knows? The horrible things our family has done? What if she’s rejecting me too?” Doflamingo weeped, burying his face into his pink feathers. 

“Doffy... she’s a baby. I seriously doubt that,” Crocodile hopped over the couch to sit next to him, holding Doflamingo close. “Would this panic your feeling have anything to do with your nightmares?” 

Doflamingo looked up, wiping his eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Doflamingo whispered. 

Crocodile nodded, understanding not wanting to talk about a trauma. “Okay, go at your own pace, I’ll be here. I got you,” Crocodile assured him. 

Doflamingo laid his head on Crocodile’s shoulder, cuddling up to the man. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Come on, Doffy,” Crocodile sighed, bouncing Sol on his lap. She giggled and babbled, having fun using her new skills to clutch her hands around things with some actual coordination. “She isn’t going to cry, I told you she was just tired before.” 

Doflamingo was standing by the door, looking nervous and giving him and Sol puppy dog eyes. 

“But what if she does?” Doflamingo asked. 

“Just get over here!” Crocodile finally snapped. 

“Coming dear!” Doflamingo yelled, rushing over. He stopped a few feet away, biting at his lip before crouching down and cautiously putting out a hand to Sol. “Hey, Sweetheart, you still upset with daddy?” 

Sol looked up at Doflamingo with owlish blown eyes, blinking up at him. Her face lit up with delight, reaching out for Doflamingo. “Bah bah! Deh!” She giggled, trying to grab Doflamingo's hand. 

Doflamingo gave a huge grin, immediately getting closer. “Oh, my sweet girl! I’m so happy you don’t hate daddy!” 

“I told you she didn’t,” Crocodile said with a fond roll of his eyes. 

Doflamingo rubbed Sol’s chubby baby cheeks before he remembered something. “I brought a gift!” Doflamingo began rummaging around in his pockets. 

“You are going to spoil her,” Crocodile told him. 

“I thought that was the point of having a kid? Lavishing them with affection?” Doflamingo asked him seriously. Crocodile had no argument and wisely decided to drop it. 

Doflamingo looked back to their daughter and pulled out a new teething toy, shaped like a toy soldier. “Do you like it?” Doflamingo waved it in front of her. 

Crocodile stiffened, already knowing how this would end. Sol’s big brown eyes began to fill with tears. Sniffling as she immediately tried to get away from the toy. 

“Wh-what?” Doflamingo gasped, throwing the toy far away from the three of them. 

“Yeah, I should have warned you. Ever since the incident in town she seems to have developed a fear of toys. She won’t play with any of them anymore,” Crocodile explained. He wasn’t even sure if he could call Sol’s reaction to the toy's ‘fear’, it was more like intense sadness. 

He could understand if she feared them, the town had walking and talking toy’s! He thought they might have freaked her out, but it seemed now  _ all _ toy’s made her sad and caused her to cry. 

“What? Why in the world?” Doflamingo asked, seemingly concerned for this new development in their daughter. 

“I’m not sure...” Crocodile sighed. “I had to throw out most of her toys, she’ll only play with the balls, and wood blocks now.” Crocodile placed Sol down, letting her crawl about happily now that the toy was away from her. The girl could now bear her own weight on her legs for a few moments, even stand if she had something to hold onto. It wouldn’t be long before she was toddling around. She was growing fast, and that concerned Crocodile. “Doffy, I think it might be bad for Sol to be so isolated. She doesn’t have any other infants to play with, and because I can’t be seen she barely gets to leave the palace. Not to mention now she is afraid of toy’s, which are all over the country!” 

Doflamingo seemed distressed by the facts Crocodile laid out. “What should we do?” 

Crocodile hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. “Maybe a pet?” 

“Yes! A pet! Of course!” Doflamingo grinned, already thinking that he knew of the  _ perfect  _ pet for their baby girl! 

“I’ll look into it, she’s still pretty young so maybe for her first birthday?” Crocodile continued, not noticing that Doflamingo wasn’t listening, he was planning which pet he was going to get Sol, and how. 

Crocodile was making his own plans, he knew of an animal that was fierce and protective, surprisingly easy to train, extremely loyal, and unbelievably affectionate if one takes the time to bond with them. 

Both men did not realize the other was planning on taking care of the matter. 

Instead they focused on their daughter, playing the day away with her. 


	61. FANART COLLECTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so much Fanart recently I'm doing a mass showing!

I've gotten so much Fanart, and I even drew some myself! Lets all praise these amazing artists!

THIS IS NOT MY ART

These first two are drawn but my friend Naru-chan. you can find their [Instagram here!](https://www.instagram.com/narulovesyaoi/)

These three were drawn by a new friend named Red, they don't have any socials to show off their art, so we will just have to give them are love here!

This one was from Aina yet again! its a redraw of my own drawing actually! You can find [her Insta here ](https://www.instagram.com/ainasaurus_rex/) and she did a speed paint to one of my favorite songs, you can find[ that here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bfzw3DWyvOc)

AND THIS HERE?! THIS **IS** MY ART!!! This was the art that Aina redrew for me! I haven't drawn in awhile so I had a lot of fun making this!

I hoped you liked all the art today!


	62. Fluffy Munch Magic! (Time Skip Shenanigans Part 3)

“Think you could get that for me, Daz?” Crocodile asked as he finalized the deal with a very good animal breeder that he’d used on many occasions. This breeder produced the best of the best, and for a price even came with special specifications. 

Crocodile was feeling good about his gift for Sol’s first birthday, it was still a ways off but it would take time for Daz to go collect it and return anyway. So it was good to prepare early. 

“Of course, Boss... are you sure a one year old should have one though?” Daz asked, a bit concerned that Crocodile wanted to give his baby such a dangerous animal as a pet. 

“Why not? They can be very affectionate animals. Plus they are excellent guardians,” Crocodile said with a smirk. The idea of extra protection for his daughter was a comforting one. The cold brewings of a civil war had begun in real form now that Crocodile had shown his hand. 

First there was what Daz was calling the ‘Croc Support Squad’. Baby 5, Violet, Senior Pink, Gladius, and Buffalo all belonged to this camp. Some notable lower members like Bellamy could also be included but Crocodile had heard about the incident at Mock Town, so he had some issues with Bellamy. 

Then there was the middle ground, the group that had chosen not to be directly involved. They were loyal to Doflamingo, but also to the Executives and were waiting to see which would have control at the end before making a move. Sugar, Lao G, and most of the lower members were of this mindset. 

Then there was the faction who saw Crocodile and Rosinante as a problem. The three Executives, Giolla, Dellinger (which saddened Crocodile since he was so young), and Machvise made up their group. 

There were still a few unaccounted for, like Vergo, the old Corazón. Crocodile assumed he would side with the other Executives. Then there was Monet, Sugar’s older sister, like Vergo Crocodile assumed she would take the faction with those closest to her. So, she was probably sitting in the middle. 

All of this Doflamingo was unaware of, no one wanted to be the one to tell the man how his crew was silently fighting from within. Crocodile wagered a guess that most were afraid of which side he’d choose if he knew. No one was blind to the sway Crocodile had with Doflamingo, it had only grown since Sol had been born. 

Crocodile could see the chest pieces lining up on the board in front of him, and he felt... exhilarated. Oh, Crocodile was no stranger to the long con, and he could play the waiting game better than anyone. Like a gator waiting in the shallows for his prey, he’d only strike when the perfect moment came. And his prey never escaped once he did. 

“If you’re sure,” Daz sighed, bringing Crocodile back to reality. 

“I always am,” Crocodile said as he picked up Sol and left to meet Doflamingo for lunch. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo giggled happily to himself as he ended the call from his old contacts in the slave trade. He’d put out the word that he was looking for a particular animal and he’d come back victorious! It was being shipped to him at that moment! 

Sol’s first birthday would be an event! Doflamingo was proclaiming it a national holiday, and the party would be filled with joy and love for his little girl. 

After a moment of sitting alone Doflamingo began to frown. The realities of the world catching up to him. 

Trebol had made a point... Doflamingo wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad point yet, but it was definitely a point. 

Crocodile, as much as Doflamingo loved him, was not a part of his crew; meaning he shouldn’t know Donquixote Pirates intel. 

Doflamingo agreed that it was nontraditional, outsiders shouldn’t know such high level secrets. But Crocodile wasn’t an outsider to Doflamingo, he was a life partner, and someone he was beginning to want to tell  _ everything  _ too. 

But he could also tell his crew were having a hard time adjusting to Crocodile’s presence. It wouldn’t be wise to disregard them completely, he may be their captain and king, but that didn’t mean he could ignore their concerns. Keeping together a family was all about knowing each other's limits after all. 

And apparently he was pushing a good portion of his crew past those limits. 

The fact that so many of his  _ family _ were so against his new found happiness was taking a toll on Doflamingo. 

He just wanted all of them to love each other as much as he loved them!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace hummed as he walked down the street, his hand clasped in Smoker’s. Their little secret dating life was going great! Ace loved hearing about what Smoker had been doing since Marineford. 

Smoker transferred to G-5 and even got another promotion. He was a Vice Admiral now, and he complained for a good hour about how untrained and pirate-like his new soldiers were. 

Ace told Smoker all about his lost brother coming home, and instructed him to give Law a hard time if he saw him again. 

They laughed, and talked seriously, and ate well. 

But Ace hadn't been able to tell Smoker of what he really wanted to talk about. 

He’d made a promise to a young girl, he’d told her he’d take her to sea, and he’d make sure she’d never go hungry again. He’d promised to take down Kaido too. 

And somewhere in the time he’d spent with Tama... he’d begun to think of her as his. She was a part of his family, she was his child. 

He was sad Sandman would never meet her, but he was glad to be alive to fulfill his promises to her. Not only does he have the chance to take up his Grandpops legacy, but he also has the chance to be what his Sandman was to him for someone else. 

“Hey, Chase,” Ace said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah?” Smoker answered. 

“How do you feel about kids?” 

Smoker looked over at Ace a bit startled, he didn’t know where that question had come from, but he answered seriously. “I like them, they’re really cute. Although they are always afraid of me, no matter how nice I am to them.”

Ace belted out a laugh. “That’s just cause your face is scary!” 

“Oi!” Smoker growled, upset that his so-called boyfriend would say such a thing. 

“Not my fault, your face looks like a villain from a story book!” Ace scoffed rudely. “Of course kids are afraid.” 

Smoker’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “Why did you even ask if you already knew kids were afraid of me?!” 

Ace laughed softly, loving seeing Smoker get upset over something that wasn’t pirates and Marine justice. It reminded Ace of their first date when everything was simple. 

“Well, you see,” Ace grew serious, Smoker immediately picking up on it. “I might have adopted a daughter...” 

Smoker jumped, pulling at Ace’s hand to stop their leisurely stroll and making Ace face him. “What? Why the hell would you adopt a kid? You’re barely into your twenties and a pirate, should you really take on that kind of responsibility?!” 

Ace didn’t get upset, he expected this kind of reaction. His  _ boyfriend  _ was already taking on a lot, being a Vice Admiral dating one of the most wanted men in the world. Now he was saying he had a kid attached to him. It was a lot. 

“This world has a lot of orphans, and I just couldn’t say no to a starving little girl in a country under Kaido’s thumb,” Ace said, trying to joke slightly to lighten the tension. 

“When the hell were you in Wano?!” Smoker asked, immediately knowing the girl couldn’t be anywhere else. 

“A little after joining Grandpops crew, I was supposed to check in on an old crewmate of his. But he was already gone,” Ace took a moment to mourn the man he’d heard about from Grandpops. Oden had sounded like one hell of a guy. “Grandpops didn’t want to risk the lives of the civilians in Wano, so we haven’t avenged him yet, but one day... soon.”

Smoker pitched the bridge of his nose. He literally just almost lost Ace to a dangerous battle, and of course he was going to run headstrong into another one. “You plan on actually facing that monster?” 

Ace laughed, brushing off Smoker’s justified concern. “I made a promise, didn’t I?” Ace looked up to the sky, remembering the mysterious conversation he’d had with Yamato. “But I’m pretty sure I won’t be battling alone.” The Dawn was coming, the one Whitebeard had told him of in his letter. 

Long ago Whitebeard had briefly thought Ace was supposed to bring that Dawn, as had Shanks. But of course they’d come to their senses when Luffy came bounding in with a mile wide smile and a dream so ridiculous it could only be accomplished by becoming the freest man alive. 

And Yamato had apparently realized that too. Ace was sure that Luffy would somehow end up getting involved in Wano soon, and Ace was excited to introduce him to his niece too. 

Smoker sighed, lighting up a cigar. “Well, it’s not like I care about your pirate escapades... I’m not in uniform so it means nothing to me.” 

Ace grinned. “You’re a good boyfriend, Smoker.” 

Smoker blushed a bit, looking away from Ace’s blinding smile. 

“So, uhh, tell me about this daughter of yours?” He asked blushing a bit more. 

Ace’s grin only grew before as he launched into stories about his special Tama. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You’re doing really good, Rosi,” Doffy encouraged his brother as he used a cane to take his first steps without help since waking up, months ago. 

“You can do it,” Crocodile added in, proud of all the hard work Rosinante had been putting into getting back into good health. 

Sol spouted some kind of giggling gibberish, waving her arms -and the wood blocks she was playing with- at Rosinante. She continued to babble, banging her blocks together like she was trying to clap from her spot on the carpet. 

Rosinante grunted and clenched his teeth, trying to move his heavy legs to stride forward. Physical therapy had been hard, his legs weighed more than he ever remembered them being, and he’d lost so much body mass that it was hard to control his movements. 

He’d finally gotten the go ahead to try walking without full support beams. Now he just needed the cane, or at least he will once he’s used to it. 

“I-I ca—can do this!” Rosinante yelled as he took another step forward, bracing himself against the pain firing in his nerves from the use. 

“That’s it!” Doflamingo cheered him on, waving around handmade signs he’d made himself to encourage him. 

Doflamingo was so happy for Rosinante’s progress. His baby brother was doing so great and working so hard! 

“Come on, Rosi, we got to get you walking before Sol!” Crocodile threw out a few more positive remarks, growing excited as Rosinante made it to the other side of the room without tripping. None of them noticed as Sol used the bed frame to pull herself up, and look determinedly towards Rosinante. 

“Great job, Rosi!” Doflamingo shouted, holding himself back from rushing his brother to spin him around in a hug. They still had their issues but Doflamingo had been making good on his promise to be a good big brother. He was very supportive towards Rosinante. 

“Thanks Doff-“ Rosinante suddenly stopped, jolted as something grabbed his pant leg. 

He looked down and blinked as he found Sol clutching at him. 

“Ah!” He yelled in surprise as he slipped. 

Doflamingo and Crocodile froze in awe, looking from where Sol had been to where she was now. The path to Rosi was short but without support for her to grab onto. 

That meant....

Rosinante hit the ground hard as Crocodile and Doflamingo surged up and yelled in tandem, “SOL WALKED!” 

“She walked to me!” Rosinante yelled back, not even caring about his pain as he picked Sol up and held her aloft. “We took our first steps together!” 

Crocodile ran forward, plucking Sol out of Rosinante’s hands and hugging her close. “She did! That was incredible!” 

Doflamingo wasn’t far behind, wrapping his arms around Crocodile and Sol to hug them both. “And a month early too! Of course she would, she’s perfect because she’s ours!” 

Crocodile agreed, nuzzling Sol as she gave happy little chirps and coos, blabbering nonsense as the emotion in the room just made her happier. 

Rosinante laughed from where he was stuck on the ground, he didn’t have the strength to get up himself. He could see how in love and genuinely happy Doflamingo and Crocodile were, and with a daughter so sensitive to ugly emotions he seemed to actually be making strides down a better path. Rosinante couldn’t remember a time where everything felt this peaceful and right. 

“That’s our girl!” Crocodile and Doflamingo said together, nuzzling the child to her happy excitement. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Doflamingo,” the stern call finally made Doflamingo look away from the blank faced Law. He wanted to just grab the boy and go home now, and he also wanted to get Luffy’s location out of him too. 

Crocodile was really hurting not knowing where his other children were. Law needed to tell him where they were now! So that Doflamingo could collect them for his Crocodile! Then he’d win their bet and Crocodile could finally join his crew. 

“Doflamingo! Listen to me when I am speaking to you!” Akainu yelled, slamming his hand down on the Warlord table. Doflamingo looked up at him annoyed he was pulled from his thoughts. Warlord meetings were so boring now that he had Crocodile, Rosinante, and Sol waiting for him at home! 

“What? You boring little people keep chirping at me, what could you possibly want?” Doflamingo snapped at the man. He really didn’t like the magma bastard. He  _ hurt  _ what was Doflamingo’s. He harmed  _ his  _ Crocodile! 

Akainu narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo’s insolence but didn’t comment on it, just repeated what he had been saying. “Now that I’ve introduced Trafalgar as our newest Warlord, I’d like you to explain this so-called child you suddenly acquired!” 

Doflamingo tilted his head at the man, enjoying the confusion that was consuming the Marines and the world since announcing his baby girl. 

Doflamingo watched in assumment when Law twitched, obviously confused about it too. Boa and Weevil reacted the same as ever, growing angry, and barely restraining themselves from attacking him. 

They were both old enough to have heard of the Child Giver; the old croon that will make a child in exchange for the price of ten lives. And everyone thought Doflamingo had ‘stolen’ Crocodile’s ‘body’. So they must think he took his body for the purpose of creating Sol, not knowing that the child would take so long to grow. 

“What? You want a picture? She is really cute, my sweet baby girl,” Doflamingo cooed, giggling madly. “You know she recently walked for the first time. I’m so proud!” 

“CUT YOUR BULLSHIT!” Akainu roared at him. “Did you use Crocodile’s body to create that child?! Did you?! First of all the Child Giver is a wanted criminal, you will tell me her location so I may execute her! And If you did have her create a child then it’s an abomination that shouldn’t exist, it needs to d-“

“Shut your damn mouth,” Doflamingo rumbled in a voice so deep, dark, growl. It was so out of character it gave even Akainu pause. 

Hawkeye looked up, glancing around at the spider webbing of strings poised at Akainu. 

“If you attack me, Doflamingo, I will see you die as well,” Akainu said slowly, threateningly. 

“If you  _ ever _ call my child an abomination, or  _ speak _ of harming her again, I will destroy you. I  _ will _ rip you apart cell by cell,” Doflamingo spoke with a low voice, his face deadly and serious. 

The Marines stationed by the door gulped, and a trickle of sweat ran down Law’s neck. Buggy had scooted away from the table, deeply afraid of the new turn of events. 

Akainu kept a firm glare on Doflamingo, not willing to back down. 

Weevil was trying to hold back from demanding the body of his little brother back, but he knew this was a tentative situation and shouldn’t get involved. 

Hawkeye was curious about this new dynamic in Doflamingo. He’d known the other for a long time, and had never seen him react like this at a Warlord meeting. 

Boa absorbed as much information as she could in order to tell Luffy. If Doflamingo truly had used the Child Giver then that baby was Luffy's baby sister by blood. He’d want to know about this. 

Law was holding back his hatred for the man in front of him. This man killed his adoptive  _ father,  _ Doflamingo murdered his own brother! And now he had the gall to act like a damn loving father, that actually cares about his family! 

He had  _ made  _ a child from Crocodile’s dead body, Luffy’s little sister... Law would have to factor getting her back into his plan, she wasn’t safe with Doflamingo. If he didn’t kill her when she inevitably opposed him, Doflamingo’s executives would. 

“Change the subject Sakazuki, you must learn to let sleeping dogs lie.” Sengoku stated as he entered the room, the retired man looked tired and over everyone’s shit. “And here I’m supposed to be done with this nonsense,” he muttered to himself. 

“Sengoku,” Akainu snarled, glaring at the former Fleet Admiral. “Doflamingo’s child-“

“-Is not a priority.” Sengoku glared Akainu down. “He explained the girl's life to the Five Elder Stars himself, they’ve decided that she is not a threat. Now move on from the subject. Doflamingo, please lower your strings.” 

Doflamingo gave one final glare to the room and let his strings disappear. 

Sengoku walked to the corner, sitting far behind the new Fleet Admiral. 

Akainu grit his teeth, pissed off that his absolute justice was being held back. 

“Fine then, Trafalgar...” Akainu glared up at his newest Warlord. “Where is Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace?!” 

Doflamingo’s glasses glinted as he immediately looked back at his brother's wayward child. He wanted to know as well, but he didn’t want the Marines to know. 

Weevil also wanted to know. That was his nephew, he needed to find him! 

Boa glared at Law, hating that publicly people thought he’d know where  _ her  _ precious Luffy, when she was the one to know! It should be her being questioned! She would be the one to win him in the end!  _ Curse you, Trafalgar!  _

Law looked up at Akainu, looking at him in disinterest. “And why do you think I know?” 

Akainu began to steam, dealing with the Warlords always made him incredibly frustrated. “Do not play dumb with me! Aren’t you and Straw hat involved in that filthy relationship?” 

Law smirked. “That’s right, but I’m afraid that after treatment, I didn’t exactly keep track of them. Didn't seem that important.” 

Akainu looked like he was about to bubble over and explode but before he could someone else blew up. 

“DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY LUFFY LIKE YOU OWN HIM!” Boa raged at Law. 

Doflamingo raised a brow, finding that this was an interesting turn of events. 

“Shut up Snake Woman. Lu-ya made his choice, he’s not going to marry you!” Law yelled at the woman, losing his cool for the first time in the meeting. He  _ hated  _ this woman. 

“Shut up you foolish man! Luffy is too good for someone like you!” Boa raged, stomping her foot dramatically. “I will destroy you, Trafalgar! In the end, I will be the one that’s his wife!” 

Law threw back his head and laughed cruelly at her. “You can bet your ass Luffy is the most stubborn person on this planet! He picked me, and he’s not going to change his mind!” 

Boa’s face turned red and she lunged over the table at Law. “I’ll kill you! Foolish man!” 

“Not if I slice you up! Snake Bitch!” Law leaped back, unsheathing his sword as he did. 

“Hey! Do not fight in here!” Akainu yelled. 

Doflamingo cackled as the jabs, kicks, and slices were only broken up by the insults. The argument breaking down into a figurative pissing contest. 

Rosinante and Crocodile were going to get a kick out of this! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile frowned as he looked over the reports Doflamingo had left out before leaving for a Warlord meeting. It seemed to be from someone named Caesar, and described some kind of chemical he was making for Doflamingo. 

But for what purpose? Crocodile had asked Doflamingo about it once but it seemed the Executives had gotten to him first. He’d apologized but said he shouldn’t reveal his crew's secret information. 

Crocodile wasn’t angry, that was actually smart of Doflamingo, and Crocodile would have done the same if this was his crew. It was just frustrating to see the power the Executives still held over  _ his  _ Doflamingo. 

“You look like you're concentrating hard, like always,” Rosinante said as he wobbled into the room, enjoying his new found freedom since learning to walk again. 

“I need to know all the factors involved if this is going to work, why are you bothering me?” Crocodile said without looking up. 

Rosinante pushed himself to sit on the couch near Crocodile, but he missed and fell on the ground. Sol giggled from the play pen by the coffee table. Since learning to walk she had begun going everywhere she could. She had walked off and caused panic a few times now. Luckily she was just as clumsy as Rosinante and never got far. 

He sure hoped she grew out of that clumsiness. 

“No reason,” Rosinante said as he pulled himself up onto the couch. Crocodile did not move to help, he believed Rosinante would get better faster if not coddled. “Doffy called though.” 

“Oh?” Crocodile put down the reports to look at Rosinante. 

Rosinante smiled seeing the way Crocodile immediately gave him all his attention when Doflamingo was mentioned. 

“Yeah, apparently my son is a Warlord now, and he got into a fight with the Pirate Empress over who will marry your son.” Rosinante was laughing but Crocodile had frozen stiff. 

“What?” He said dangerously. The image in his mind was of some tattooed creep leading his naive son down the wedding alley! He couldn’t allow this! He  _ wouldn’t  _ allow this! Not ever. “That fucking  _ punk _ thinks he can marry my son?!” 

“Oi! Law would be an excellent husband!” Rosinante yelled at Crocodile. “And I don’t see you insulting that snake woman!” 

“Please! Luffy’s never been interested in girls, Law is the only one I need to kill in order to keep my baby pure and innocent forever!” Crocodile cackled, his eyes murderous and crazed. 

“Your son is lucky to have my son!” Rosinante growled. 

The two devolved into their normal fight about whose kid wasn’t fit to date the other’s. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“And done!” Doflamingo called in delight as he finished. “A new look for our precious girl!” He presented her to Crocodile, showing off Sol’s pigtails, threaded through the beads they got for her baby shower. The curliness of her hair made her them look like piglet tails twirling out from the mismatched beads. 

“That looks nice, very cute,” Crocodile muttered, looking up from his book to smile at them both. Sol’s hair was finally long enough to play with, Doflamingo was having a lot of fun with it. 

“She’s so adorable,” Doflamingo sighed happily. 

“Of course she is, all my kids are,” Crocodile said, getting comfortable in bed. He was reading up on separation anxiety, which Sol had begun to develop since taking her first steps. 

Crocodile had been concerned it might be because she didn’t have any other babies to play with but apparently it was actually extremely common. And babies apparently didn’t exactly like playing with each other, but playing  _ near _ each other, at her age. He didn’t know why, but that was at least comforting. 

“That’s true,” Doflamingo agreed easily. “Now, let’s get sweet Solly wolly in her jammy whammys!” 

Doflamingo got up to go into her  _ unused  _ nursery, getting some options for her PJ’s. 

“You shouldn’t talk to her in baby talk,” Crocodile lectured. “According to several books babies learn to talk by processing the way we talk to them. You're stunting her communication skills by doing that, you know.” 

Doflamingo poked his head back into the room. “Your books are no fun! And if they’re so right then don’t they say why Sol won’t sleep in her room? And now she even wants to sleep in our bed!” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious, she takes after you and can’t sleep alone.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes grew wide and teary, obviously extremely happy to hear she was taking after him. 

Sol babbled as she rolled over and started crawling her way to Crocodile to force herself into his lap. Trying to encourage some independence in his daughter, Crocodile deigned not to help her in the task. 

Doflamingo ducked back into the nursery for a moment and returned with Sol’s favorite bananawani onesie, and her new flamingo one. 

Doflamingo came over to crouch down in front of her, he held up both options with a grin. 

“What do you say, Sol?” Doflamingo cooed. “Flamingo, or bananawani tonight?” Doflamingo held up each, obviously favoring the flamingo. 

Sol spoke some gibberish, sticking a few of her fingers in her mouth as she looked up at Doflamingo with a tilted head. 

“Bah-nah!” She mumbled, reaching forward with her chubby little hands. 

“Flamingo, right?” Doflamingo held the flamingo onesie forward. Don’t get him wrong, Doflamingo loved seeing Sol dressed as a cute baby bananawani, but now he wanted to see her as a tiny little flamingo. 

Sol pouted at him and reached more for her favorite pair of pajamas. “Nah-nah! Wah!” 

Crocodile glanced down in surprise, for a moment that had almost sounded like a real word. 

“Come on, wear the flamingo, okay? It’s cute too!” Doflamingo pouted back at her. 

Sol gave him a stubborn look Crocodile was sure he'd seen on Luffy’s face before. “Nah— ‘nanawani!” She cried loudly. 

Crocodile's book dropped and Doflamingo looked like he was about to cry. 

“Sh-she—“ Doflamingo started. 

“-Said her first word!” Crocodile finished, a sense of pride filling him that she said bananawani. Honestly, it shouldn’t be a surprise, it was probably the most said word around her. Of course she picked it up. 

“No! She doesn’t want to wear the flamingo!” Doflamingo cried, falling down on his back on the ground. 

Crocodile raised a brow at him. Really? Their baby just spoke and he was sad she didn’t want to dress as a flamingo? She may have Doflamingo’s looks, but she definitely had Crocodile’s fashion sense, thank god. “You’re a ridiculous man, you know that?” Doflamingo just gave him a defeated look and rolled over to pout at the floor. 

Sol giggled and Crocodile chuckled with her. “Your daddy’s so silly, huh, Sol?” Sol clapped her hands, cooing her new word like she thought it would cause Doflamingo to do something funny again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace frowned as he read over the newspaper. There were many concerning things happening these days. 

The Whitebeard’s Pirates, under temporary command of Marco, had fought a war with Blackbeard and his growing forces. Ace felt his lip split under the force of his teeth. 

He hated this, he hated not being able to fight with them, protect them like Grandpops had asked of him. 

_ They had lost.  _

And now there was this Edward Weevil bastard making a nuisance of himself. He wanted some kind of inheritance from Whitebeard, only he didn’t know there was no treasure to be had... at least not the type he and his mother were after. 

Whitebeard’s treasure was his crew, the inheritance left to them was his territories, and the people he had to protect. 

Claiming a dead man as his father, and then demanding he be the only one gaining from that death, it made Ace sick. 

But he showed his ignorance with how he stole Whitebeard’s name,  _ Edward _ Weevil. Like most people he had assumed Edward was the family name, not knowing that Whitebeard purposely reversed his names. 

Newgate wasn’t his given name, unlike what everyone in the world thought. It was almost like Whitebeard anticipated something like this, and intentionally tricked the world, so his  _ real  _ family would always know the truth. 

That stupid fool hadn't even known that it should be Weevil  _ Newgate,  _ not  _ Edward _ Weevil. 

The problem was that Weevil was hunting down the Whitebeard’s now. Marco had sent him a letter to tell him to be careful, Weevil had gotten it into his head that it was either Marco or Ace that had Whitebeard’s  _ treasure.  _

Shanks wasn’t too concerned, in fact if he wasn’t training Ace and Deuce he was too busy gushing over the blue haired man to care about anything. Ace was convinced Shanks was jealous about all his old buddies having kids, and was trying to adopt Deuce. It all started when Deuce happened to mention his parents were shit. 

Speaking of people having kids... one last bit of news was concerning Ace. 

Doflamingo’s daughter was apparently turning one years old. Ace hadn't heard any news about Doflamingo having a daughter before. 

Just what the hell was going-

“ACE!” Deuce’s scream broke Ace out of his thoughts. “SHANKS IS BEING CRAZY AGAIN! HELP ME!” 

Ace turned around to see Deuce racing towards him, Shanks on his tail. 

“Come back here and finish your lunch like a good boy! You need to eat to get big and strong!” Shanks yelled as he chased after Deuce. 

“I am big and strong already! Leave me alone!” Deuce yelled back. Ace couldn’t help but laugh. 

Benn rolled his eyes as Deuce used Ace as a shield, he stepped forward to drag Shanks away from the boys by his cape. 

“Captain, we’re here,” Benn said to distract Shanks from his endeavor to parent Deuce into a food coma. 

Shanks snapped out of ‘daddy mode’ and back into ‘captain mode’ like a flip being switched. “Oh good, finally we’re here at you boys’ next training ground.” 

Ace looked over to see a freaky looking island. “What is this place?” 

“It’s the home of a long time friend of mine,” Shanks spoke while missing the way Benn rolled his eyes at the word ‘friend’. “It’s an ideal training ground, because of the warrior baboons that inhabit the island.” 

Deuce looked up at it, scooting away from Shanks. “Looks creepy, who’d live here?” 

“Dracule Mihawk, that's who!” Shanks laughed, the two boys jumped. Screams about Shanks being insane could be heard far and wide. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“The Child Giver, huh?” Sabo asked, glaring down at the newspaper. 

_ That bastard... _ Doflamingo and used his father’s body, to give himself a child?! 

“Yes, it was the moniker given to a woman that got an entire village killed with her abominations. She can create children as long as she has two sets of DNA, but the condition of their life is steep.” Dragon glared at the newspaper. The picture of the baby girl was featured prominently, and Dragon knew those eyes well. 

Doflamingo had made a monster because of his damn selfishness. Was he really so desperate to keep a piece of Crocodile in this world?! What was worse was the bastard took Crocodile’s mothers name to give to his sick creation! 

“What’s the condition?” Sabo asked, looking furious beyond belief. “Tell me!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hawkie!” Shanks happily cried as he ran to the man who had opened the castle door. 

Hawkeye stepped out of the way and allowed Shanks to hug thin air. 

“Red Hair, what are you doing at my home?” Hawkeye asked emotionlessly. His striking gaze looked to Deuce and then to Ace riding on Kotasu’s back. “And you’ve brought one of the ocean's most wanted criminals. You realize I’d lose my title if the Marines found out?” 

Ace and Deuce were getting ready for a fight, knowing Hawkeye worked for the government didn’t help ease their minds. 

Shanks just laughed. “It’s not like you care about that!” Ace and Deuce felt sweat drip from their foreheads, watching Shanks smack a hand on Hawkeyes back. “I actually think you’d be more entertained than anything if a war ship got sent after you!” 

Hawkeye closed his eyes in slight annoyance, before sighing and opening up the door wider. “Just come in, you interrupted training.” 

Shanks didn’t waste a second. He immediately moved into the castle. “So, you took on a trainee too? Look at us! We got so many kids to spoil with knowledge!” 

Ace stayed outside with Deuce for a moment, absolutely flabbergasted. “Do you think he knows being a trainer doesn't equal being a parent?”

Deuce deflated, looking miserable. “Yeah he does, he just doesn’t care.” 

* * *

  
  
  


“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Doflamingo yelled, throwing up his arms to cheer happily. 

“Happy birthday!” The table filled with people all cheered back. 

The large dining room held as many of Doflamingo’s crew that would fit, everyone Sol disliked strategically seated away from the head of the table. 

They could be pissy all they wanted for this one day, Doflamingo was determined to make sure all Sol felt today was happiness. 

Crocodile leaned over and kissed their daughter's cheek. “Happy birthday, my Sweet Brat!” 

Sol giggled in pure joy, smiling widely. “Hwappy! Hwappy!” She parroted the word, having fun with her new ability to communicate. 

Today she was wearing her brand new outfit that Mansherry had made her. It was a yellow cotton dress with poofy sleeves, a little sun threaded into the front. She had white tights and cute little black shoes with a strap and buckle. Doflamingo had even put a golden tiara on her head after doing her hair. 

Her hair was getting so long that Doflamingo had threaded her bangs into her mismatched beads. They hung by her cheeks, swishing back and forth when she moved. She seemed to love swishing them around. One infernal curl refused to be tamed though as it curled up at the crest of her head.

“What a great day!” Mansherry cooed, sitting pleasantly on Doflamingo’s shoulder. 

“She’s already one! I can’t do this! She’s growing too fast!” Rosinante cried to the left of Doflamingo. 

Baby 5 wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. “It seems like yesterday she was brought home, and so tiny!” 

Daz nodded, not comfortable with speaking, he was afraid he’d cry with joy too. Badass swordsman assassins just don’t cry at baby’s birthdays! 

Everyone else cheered and drinked, singing praises to the little princess. 

The country was basically one big festival for the girl as well. 

Crocodile kept his wits about him, parties like this were perfect assassination opportunities. The Executives could blame it on any number of groups. The Marines, or the Revolutionaries were both possibilities. And they really could be trying, Crocodile had to keep a sharp eye. 

After a while of the party going on someone came to whisper in Doflamingo’s ear. Doflamingo grinned madly and stood, the room quieting when he did. 

“My family, my crew, this is a wonderful day! And on this day I’d like to present a very special gift to our little princess!” Doflamingo raised his glass in a toast before looking at a man by the door. “Bring them in!” 

Crocodile raised a brow and stood as well. “I have a gift too, I suppose now is as good a time as any to give it to her,” Crocodile said, indicating for Daz to go get his present. 

Daz nodded and walked off. 

Crocodile and Doflamingo both waited, thinking they were the one surprising the other. 

Daz and Doflamingo’s men came back at the same time. Both pulling a large cage, everything went quiet as they realized what had just happened. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace got used to Zoro’s surprising presence fairly quickly. The green haired man had asked about Luffy condition the moment he got over the shock. Ace was incredibly happy to see the way his shoulders untensed, and he sighed out in relief when hearing Luffy was fine. 

“And Crocodile? Is he really...?” Zoro’s question was answered by the slight hanging of Ace’s head, a pained expression flickering over his face. “Oh,” he had softly said. “That must have been hard, he was a good man, sorry.” He had clapped Ace on the shoulder, genuinely giving his deepest condolences. 

Hawkeye had put a hold on training, much to Zoro’s irritation, to start dinner. 

Shanks had immediately raided the booze shelf, jokingly saying that when Benn was away the Shanks would play. Or more accurately get shit faced drunk. 

Perona had complained and sniped about none of the guests ever being cute before spotting Kotasu and Deuce. Both had been forced to sit next to her at the dinner table. 

Shanks had of course gushed over Perona and Zoro, claiming them both as his and Hawkeye’s kids along with Deuce. 

“Who the hell is this nut job?” Zoro had asked while Shanks draped himself drunkenly over Hawkeye, talking about how they had a family now and so they should get together more often. 

“One of the Four Emperors, Red Haired Shanks, shocking isn’t it? Who would have ever thought he’s a whole idiot.” Ace said snippetly. 

Zoro laughed, seeing the way Hawkeye acted annoyed but he didn’t push the red head away. In fact he subtly pulled Shanks closer. 

“So, what do I owe this surprise visit?” Hawkeye asked once Shanks moved to his own seat. He poured himself a glass of wine and used the glass to hide a small blush. “You almost never come to my island.” 

Shanks grinned, looking coyly up at Hawkeye. “Can’t I just come because I miss you?” He pouted, trying to be cute. The end result was rather creepy. 

Surprisingly Hawkeye almost cracked a smile. “Is that really your reason?” He asked with a knowing glint to his eyes. 

“That, and I wanted to use your island to train my little students here. Those baboons can be quite difficult to beat after all.” Shanks laughed and grabbed his cup to dump more alcohol down his throat. 

Hawkeye sighed. “You are welcome to use the other side of the island for training after dinner. But stay out of my way, I have my own trainee to teach.” 

Shanks smiled happily. “Thanks Hawkie, this is why you're my favorite!” 

Hawkeye definitely blushed, even if he covered it with a cough, Zoro saw it. 

Hawkeye immediately decided to change the subject. “Have you heard about Doflamingo, and the baby he has created?” 

The table fell still, Shanks immediately seeming less drunk. 

“I heard, what’s he thinking making one of those monsters? He’ll never be able to fulfill the conditions,” Shanks said, his face dark and serious. “Especially with Crocodile gone.” 

“Conditions?” Ace asked. He had no idea what these two were talking about. How was that child a monster? 

Zoro crossed his arms, looking as if in deep thought. “You said Doflamingo was extremely protective of her at the meeting, right? How is she a monster?” 

“She’s so cute too!” Perona said with a pout. 

Hawkeye and Shanks both set their drinks down, looking over the table of young adults with a deep seriousness. “The girl isn’t a monster yet, as long as Doflamingo loves her. If he truly had her made by the Child Giver, then it’s only a matter of time with Doflamingo as the parent,” Hawkeye said coolly

“The Child Giver? Who the hell is that?” Ace asked. 

Shanks sighed. “It’s a woman who caused a massacre more than thirty years ago.” Shanks pushed his cup away, looking Ace right in the eye. “She figured out her Devil Fruit could be used to create children for barren or same sex couples. She used to travel with the Marines, performing this miracle for people. She was regarded as a saint. Years later she set up an orphanage in a particular village, trying to have children adopted first before even considering making a brand new one. 

“But people are selfish, and can be heartless. It wasn’t long before a couple never came for the child they had made, and then another, and more. Until her orphanage was filled with her abandoned creations, that’s when the world discovered the flip side to her  _ gift.”  _

Ace gulped, shaking slightly. “What happened?” 

Hawkeye looked him in the eye, his gaze cold. “Once they realized they’d been abandoned by their own blood, they became monsters. They  _ ate _ the entire village.” 

Zoro gasped, Deuce looked sick, and Perona didn’t seem to understand what was so wrong. Ace just felt cold, had Doflamingo really taken Crocodile’s body to make such a creature?! That meant that was his little sister... and if she became a monster because that man wasn’t capable of love...  _ he was going to fucking kill Doflamingo!  _

“What happened after that?” Zoro asked, wanting to know the rest no matter how dark it was. 

“She took her children and renounced her name, she hid herself away with her children. If you can find her she will make a child for anyone, but you must feed her monsters with the flesh of ten people.  _ If _ you come back for your child, and it becomes a monster, it’s agreed that you are the one to deal with it.” Hawkeye closed his eyes, taking up his drink again and swirling the wine. “By which I mean, you kill it.” 

“But it doesn’t have to become a monster right?!” Ace stood, his heart hammering away. This girl was made with the last of Crocodile after all. If he could save her he would! “After all it was a while before any of her creations became monsters! There’s a chance my baby sister will grow up fine, right?!” 

Shanks looked away from Ace, biting at his nail because he really didn’t know. Hawkeye took the lead. 

“It’s a possibility. If she can get through her formative years with her humanity intact, then I think she will remain so. But without the other half of her DNA, and Doflamingo as a father, her chances are low,” Hawkeye said as he rubbed his chin in thought. “Although from what I saw at the Warlord meeting, he seemed genuinely loving towards her.” 

Ace nodded, sitting down. He was biting his lip as he festered in hatred for Doflamingo, and concern for the girl that could very well become a monster. 

He was going to take Doflamingo down, and take his sister. He’d give her all the love she needs!

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Doffy...” Crocodile sighed, the sound reaching further in the dead quiet of the room. “Why?” His eyes focused on the cage containing two baby Bananawani’s, then glancing over to the baby Bananawani he’d bought for their daughter. 

_ Had they really just got three vicious animals for their one year old?  _

“I thought Sol would be cute with a Bananawani as a pet!” Doflamingo told him. “You said we should get her a pet.” 

Crocodile rubbed at his forehead irritatedly. “Yes, but I said  _ I’d  _ take care of it. Do you realize how dangerous these animals can be?! You have to be very careful when training and domestication!” 

“Well obviously you thought it was a good pet too!” Doflamingo pouted, the room not willing to get between the bickering. 

“I know how to train them! And I used a breeder that makes sure they are more easily trained!” Crocodile yelled. “Where the hell are those from?! They look like the cast offs!” Crocodile pointed to the two bananawanis Doflamingo had brought. One had deep scars over its snout, its teeth missing where the scars touched. The other had large white splotches all over its body. Neither of them would last long in the wild. 

“Well it’s okay then! Because you can train them!” Doflamingo smiled pleasantly. 

Crocodile rubbed at his forehead harder. He supposed it didn’t matter anymore. The Bananawanis were here, so they’d deal with it. 

“Okay, let’s introduce Sol to them then,” Crocodile sighed. “But we are introducing mine first, mine is at least from a proper breeder.” 

“Wait! You are really going to put a baby near one of those things?!” Rosinante asked with a gasp. 

“This doesn't seem safe!” Senior Pink stated with a firm nod to Rosinante. “Those animals attack Sea Kings!” 

“Oh, it’s fine!” Crocodile snapped. “You people don’t know anything about these animals,” he muttered bitterly. He walked over to the cage containing the bananawani he’d procured. “Bananawanis are incredibly intelligent, and extremely loyal. And as babies, they are actually very affectionate, they need to form connections and bonds especially as babies. Without it they die,” Crocodile said with a roll of his eyes, he opened the cage and picked up the squirming baby bananawani. It wasn’t much bigger than Sol right now. 

Doflamingo grabbed Sol and placed her on the ground, supporting her back as Crocodile placed the bananawani in front of her. 

“You’re going to get a kick out of this, Doffy, I paid the breeder to give this one a Devil Fruit,” Crocodile said as they watched Sol tilt her head at the animal in front of her, considering it. 

“You did?” He asked in awe. Together they watched the bananawani open Its mouth and a rainbow colored bubble form and burst into many tiny bubbles around Sol. Since it was an animal, it would probably never do much with the Bubble Bubble Fruit but it was certainly entertaining. 

Sol squealed in joy and jumped at the animal. “Mwagic! Mwagic!” She cried happily. 

Doflamingo laughed. “What a fitting name! This one should be Magic then!” 

“I guess she did name him, and he seems to like her. Let’s do the others. Grab that weird albino one,” Crocodile instructed. 

Doflamingo waved up to Senior Pink to go do that. The man was hesitant to grab the animal, but after a few minutes managed to bring the next one to Crocodile. 

“Alright Sol, what do you think of this guy?” Crocodile asked the girl. 

Sol looked at the animal with anticipation, recognizing the animal now. She smiled and crawled closer to the partially albino reptile. 

Crocodile was ready to pull them away if the animal reacted aggressively. Sol patted the new addition on the head, feeling the soft white scales of his spots. 

“Fwuffy! You Fwuffy!” Sol said with a cute giggle. 

“Fluffy?” Crocodile asked with a defeated sigh. “You really are Luffy’s sister.” 

Doflamingo was just cackling in joy, liking that Sol enjoyed his gift. “Pink! Bring the next!” 

In a matter of moments Crocodile was handed the scarred bananawani. This was the one Crocodile was concerned over. It might be more aggressive than the others. 

“Okay, be ready to pull them apart on this one,” Crocodile warned Doflamingo. 

He set the bananawani down and watched as it mostly ignored Sol, it was more focused on what Crocodile assumed to be his hatch mate. It was snapping its maw, and nuzzling its albino sibling. 

The sound of its snapping mouth had caught Sol’s attention, the sound gummy in quality. 

“Munch!” Munch, munch, munch!” Sol squealed, copying the reptile and snapping her mouth up and down. 

Doflamingo laughed. “So Fluffy, Munch, and Magic huh? What fitting pets for a princess,” he continued to cackle as the three bananawanis nuzzled at each other and slowly surrounded the baby, accepting her as a part of their small pack. 

“At least they like her, what fitting guardians.” Crocodile patted Sol on the head, his heart easing with the knowledge his child would be better protected. Once bananawanis form bonds they will die to protect them. They may look intimidating, but once someone got to know them, they were actually quite caring creatures. “Happy birthday, my Sweet Brat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! So next chapter will probably be the last time skip chapter!


	63. Horny Hours (Time Skip Shenanigans Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took me longer cause smut is actually really hard for me to write! Hope you all like it!!

_ “With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,”  _ Crocodile sang softly to Sol, rocking her in his arms. Her large eyes were blinking closed slowly, her tiredness getting to her. _ “Hoisted high, upon the mast,”  _ he continued the pirate shanty, gently laying her in her crib. 

She had woken in the night, the event becoming a rarity as she began to sleep a decent eight hours. Doflamingo had been so exhausted he hadn’t even stirred, so Crocodile was the one getting up tonight. He didn’t mind. 

He couldn’t help loving rocking her asleep, even as his own eyes felt heavy. He hadn’t gotten to do this before, it was nice to finally have the full parenthood experience. 

_ “Our Jolly Roger flies,”  _ he whispered in tune, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. 

Crocodile had decided to try and get Sol to sleep in her own room on a whim. Ever since getting Sol her three pets, she had been less clingy. Maybe now she would finally let Crocodile and Doflamingo have some privacy. 

“Good night, Sweet Brat,” Crocodile said gently as he backed out of the room, expecting her to snap away and realize this was not her regular crib. But she didn’t, she rolled over with a thumb stuck in her mouth, her three bananawanis curling around her crib protectively. 

He smiled as he softly closed the door with a click in the silent night. 

Crocodile turned around and almost screamed when he found Doflamingo standing right behind him. 

“Doffy!” Crocodile gasped, not having realized he woke up. 

“Sol’s sleeping in her room?” He asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes. His glasses were almost never on when they were in their room these days. 

“Yeah, thought it might work with her pets to keep her company,” Crocodile answered, Doflamingo’s presence growing stronger as he just continued to stare at Crocodile. “I’m gonna go to bed now—mnf!” Crocodile’s words cut off with a muffled cry when Doflamingo bent down suddenly and pressed their lips together. 

Doflamingo’s tongue immediately pushed into Crocodile’s mouth and before he could react Doflamingo was picking him up and tossing him on the bed. 

“We can finally fuck again, no way are you going to bed,” Doflamingo growled, grinding their pelvises together. 

Crocodile immediately began to respond, also feeling at his limit. It had been a very long time and his lover was hot as hell, especially with his new attire. 

“You're right, we can sleep tomorrow,” Crocodile agreed, kissing the man back just as much furiosity. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile woke up the next morning, sore and blissfully well fucked. He had forgotten how much Doffy liked to mark him up and down with bites and hickeys. 

Doflamingo was wrapped around him, clinging to him as he sleepily cuddled deeper into Crocodile's side. 

Crocodile smirked, abandoning any ideas of getting up as he cuddled the blonde back. 

Doflamingo was humming a soothing tune, running his fingers up and down Crocodile’s back. It was moments like this Crocodile reflected on how much had changed over the years. 

When this had begun Crocodile had been jaded to the idea of relationships, and he’d been sure Doflamingo had only wanted a pet. Now, many years later Crocodile had realized Doflamingo authentically wanted to love someone; he just wanted a family and hadn’t known how to approach it like a normal person. 

Doflamingo had never treated him like a pet, at least since the events at Marineford, in fact their relationship was probably healthier than it had even been with Dragon. And mostly because any time the slightest disagreement happened, Doflamingo always wanted to talk it out. He’d seemed to have grown to love talking out issues with Crocodile. It was kinda amazing considering how Doflamingo had started out, giving absolutely no consideration to anyone’s thoughts or feelings. 

Crocodile was so lost in thought it took him a moment to realize Doflamingo had stopped humming and was staring off in space with a pained look. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Crocodile broke the silence, wanting to know what was bothering his lover. Doflamingo looked down at him, a little startled to be called out. 

Doflamingo didn’t say anything for a while, just buried his head in the crook of Crocodile's neck. He sighed a few times before actually speaking, “Did you mean it?” 

Crocodile had no idea what Doflamingo was talking about. “What?” 

Doflamingo nuzzled further into Crocodile’s neck, pulling him close a bit desperately. It was like any moment he thought Crocodile would leave him. Crocodile didn’t know what to say to finally get Doflamingo to realize  _ this _ wasn’t just an interlude. 

“When you said... I’d be a terrible father...” he clarified. 

It took Crocodile a moment to realize what the hell Doflamingo was even referring to. 

_ “You were terrifying him, you’d be an awful father!”  _

“Doffy, that was thirteen years ago!” Crocodile gasped. Doflamingo had been a  _ very  _ different person then, and had been trying to use his baby against him at the time! How was Crocodile supposed to know Doflamingo would turn out to be such an attentive and loving father!?

“But you said it!” Doflamingo cried, pulling away to look at Crocodile in the eye. Doflamingo’s expression reflected how incredibly concerned he was about this. 

It had taken thirteen years, but Crocodile had discovered that despite Doflamingo’s efforts to hide it, he was extremely insecure. 

“Doffy, I didn’t know you well then, and we didn’t start off on great footing...” Crocodile pet Doflamingo’s cheek comfortingly. “You’re a great father to Sol.” 

Doflamingo pouted, leaning into Crocodile’s touch. “You promise?” 

Crocodile rolled his eyes fondly. “I promise.” 

Doflamingo gave a sigh in relief, cuddling into Crocodile’s side again. 

Crocodile held the man, his mind going back to the latest mystery. Doflamingo hadn’t felt like talking about his past yet, and Crocodile hadn’t brought it up. But he was curious, especially since Rosinante brought it up every once and awhile when the two of them had long talks about their relationship. He had to wonder if whatever trauma Doflamingo had gone through contributed to why he was so insecure. 

“Doffy,” Crocodile called softly. 

“Hm?” Doflamingo hummed, catching onto Crocodile’s tone and pulling away to look at him. 

“Why aren't you in Mariejois?” Crocodile asked, feeling Doflamingo stiffen. “What exactly happened?” 

Crocodile had known about Doflamingo being a Celestial Dragon for a while now, and he still didn’t know why he wasn’t in Mariejois. He thought it might have something to do with Doflamingo’s mismatched eyes since it seemed like that was somehow a big deal to that hateful group. 

“It’s... a complex story,” Doflamingo answered after a moment. 

Crocodile nodded, thinking about how Doflamingo had once offered to tell this all to him. It must be harder for Doflamingo now that he didn’t hold leverage over Crocodile. 

“Go at your own pace, but... I’d like to hear it. Just know that no matter what, nothing you have gone through will change how I feel about you. Okay?” 

Doflamingo held him tighter, smiling into Crocodile’s neck where he held him. “Thank you, Rosi and I have been.... sorting through a lot of our memories and if you could give me some more time?” 

“I understand,” Crocodile nodded, and he truly did. His past was also complex and if Sengoku hadn’t practically announced it to the world Crocodile would probably still be trying to figure out where to start explaining it. 

  
  


* * *

Daz took the briefcase of Beli Crocodile handed him, and the envelope of instructions. 

“You understand the time limit?” Crocodile asked him seriously. 

“Yes,” Daz nodded, finding it odd how he didn’t miss being sent to kill people. 

“Alright... safe journey,” Crocodile said the last part quietly, looking over a few reports from his side of the silent civil war. 

Daz smiled, liking how over the last year or so they had gone from boss and subordinate, to, dare he say, friends. 

“I’ll be back in a few months,” Daz said with a nod. “I’m sure Water 7’s shipwrights will do fast work.” 

Crocodile nodded, not looking up from his reports. “Good, I’ll need my right hand man when I win my bet.” 

“And a ship to escape in,” Daz chuckled, moving to leave the room. 

“Sure, that too,” Crocodile muttered. Daz snorted at the backwards way Crocodile showed affection that wasn’t directed to his kids or Doflamingo. Daz didn’t say anything else as he left. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law shut the door to his new room in the facility’s on Punk Hazard hurriedly. He couldn’t believe that worked...

Caesar was an idiot if he thought Law couldn’t get his heart back if he really wanted too. The man had been surprisingly easy to trick, but it was Monet that worried Law. 

He had her heart though, so everything was going according to plan so far. Now he just had to continue working on using the Ope Ope Fruit to greater offensive prowess, and strengthen his Haki. 

After all, Lu was training and if Law wanted to protect him then he needed to keep up. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ow!” Crocodile yelled, stumbling slightly from the rock Doflamingo had thrown at him. 

“Come on, you’ve got to concentrate,” Doflamingo chastised him from where he was part training Crocodile in Haki and part having a tea party on the beach with Sol and her bananawanis. 

“I am concentrating!” Crocodile fummed. He hated this. He had  _ one  _ moment where his Haki finally activated and he couldn’t seem to do it again! 

He got Armament... kinda, and his Observation was probably his best so far, but his Conquers Haki seemed to have crawled into a hole and died off. It seemed he could only pull it out when his children were about to die, which wasn’t something Crocodile wanted to test  _ ever.  _

“Don’t get so frustrated, it takes years to learn any form of Haki to the levels I have,” Doflamingo informed him while sipping his imaginary tea Sol had poured for him. “We’re working on observation, so you need to remain calm. With how well you use your Devil Fruit I bet you have already used it subconsciously.” 

Crocodile sighed, he hated doing training. It was like starting from the beginning again, he really didn’t like feeling like a beginner. 

Doflamingo straightened the tiara Sol had placed on his head gracefully while he waited for Crocodile to calm himself. “Now turn around, let’s continue,” Doflamingo instructed while Sol refilled his cup with invisible tea and then refilled her pets’ cups. 

Crocodile grumbled, turning back around and waiting to be pelted with rocks. This time he tried not to be distracted by Green Bits lush scenery. It had just been so long since they’d last snuck him outside the city, Crocodile was a little deprived of forestry. 

Crocodile closed his eyes, trying to remain calm and concentrate. 

Honestly he’d much rather be having a tea party with Sol. 

Crocodile took a calming breath, and began to feel a tingle of a sensation. It was like a buzzing of a presence, slowly separating into several distinct presences. 

He could feel Sol’s soft and sweet aura, each of her bananawanis pressed around her, and Doflamingo; his aura stronger and more defined. 

Like his mind sending out an alert Crocodile felt something coming at him, and sidestepped it. 

“Yes! I did i-“ Crocodile began to celebrate when a second rock knocked him in the head. 

“You dropped your concentration,” Doflamingo singsonged when Crocodile turned on him with a harsh glare. 

“That’s it!” Crocodile jumped at Doflamingo, intending to make him eat sand but the man hopped away, cackling as he did. Crocodile ended up knocked over the teeny wooden table they had set up for Sol’s tea party. He grumbled at Doflamingo as the man laughed at him, Munch waddled over and began gumming at his hand like he was consoling Crocodile. Sol giggled at him and placed one of her tiaras on his head. 

“Pat pat! Swandman!” She said consolingly as she patted him on his newly crowned head. Her latest habit of speaking her actions only made him feel worse. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Never,”  _ Crocodile said with a heated glare at the article of clothing Doflamingo was holding up. 

They had just put Sol to bed, their little girl had officially transitioned to a toddler bed. Doflamingo had of course had it made to look like a bright pink princess castle, complete with dreamy fantasy curtains hung around it. Now that her bed had lower bars her bananawanis were even sleeping in her bed with her. Fluffy curled up alongside her, Magic at the foot of her bed, and Munch sleeping underneath. 

As soon as she had been asleep, Doflamingo had pulled him into their room and presented him with a piece of lingerie Crocodile would never wear! Not that he’d wear lingerie  _ ever _ anyway. 

“But why?” Doflamingo whined, pouting at Crocodile. “It’s cute!” 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo. “Well, I’m  _ not  _ cute!” Crocodile growled. 

“Of course you’re cute!” Doflamingo said like he was stating the obvious. “You’re all small and slim at the waist, and you make the cutest noises in bed!” 

Crocodile resisted the urge to slap his hand over his face, huffing and puffing slightly. “Okay, let’s get something straight. I’m  _ not  _ small, I’m eight feet tall! Just because you are a giant of a man doesn’t make me small!” 

“You're small to me!” Doflamingo giggled, looking over Crocodile like he was the world’s most perfect treat. 

“Why would you even want me to wear something like that?!” Crocodile growled lowly, looking over the offending clothing. It was like being offered to be a queen all over again. He wasn’t a woman, and he refused to be treated like one! 

Doflamingo and him hadn’t once brought up that he was transgender, surprisingly Doflamingo was very open minded to all ways of life. But if Doflamingo said he wanted him to wear that because he wanted to see him as a woman then he’d be getting punched in the face and find himself sleeping elsewhere. 

Doflamingo tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked. “You're an incredibly attractive man, and I think it would be hot to see you in this, it will highlight how manly you are.” 

Crocodile felt his heart skip a bit, trying not to smile that Doflamingo saw him fully as a man. It wasn’t like he disliked frilly clothes, he just hadn’t wanted to be seen as a woman. And he didn’t feel totally comfortable with it. 

“That’s... sweet, but it’s still no,” Crocodile told him, walking deeper into the room as he began to shed his jacket and remove his hook. 

“Okay,” Doflamingo sighed sadly, before tossing the piece of lingerie away and bouncing over to Crocodile. “But we can still fuck right?” He grinned, pulling Crocodile into his arms. 

Crocodile raised a brow at him. “Of course,” Crocodile looked him up and down Doflamingo critically. “Why are your pants still on?” 

“God, you’re the love of my life,” Doflamingo squealed with a swoon, already throwing his clothes off. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did you find Makino?” Crocodile asked Zala. He’d gotten her under his employment again when Daz had mentioned her calling him to see if he had any jobs for her. And Crocodile did have a job for her. He had made a promise to Makino after all. 

The former Miss Double Fingers spoke plainly with a soft tone. “Yes, convincing her who I was, was a little tricky but I managed.” 

Crocodile took that in, he would have liked to tell Makino he was alive himself but having a home waiting for Doflamingo, him, and Sol ready was too important to put off. He refused not to have a home ready for Sol. 

“Alright, did she give you the deeds to the property I purchased?” Crocodile continued his line of questioning. 

“Yes, and I’ve already contacted builders and gave them your plans,” she told him, her professionalism top notch like always. 

“Good, than...” Crocodile trailed off while he watched Trebol walk into the dinning room, moving over to where Doflamingo was playing blocks with Sol. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” He greeted Doflamingo, grinning at the man and Sol. 

Sol made a sour face at Trebol, she had moved on from screaming at the man. Now she just scooted away from him and made mean looks at him. 

“You two look like you're having fun!” Trebol said, looking like he was trying to insert himself into Sol’s life again. He was constantly looking for a way to gain control of Sol and thus more control of Doflamingo, but her sensitivity to people and emotions made that impossible for him. 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes at the scene. 

Doflamingo grinned. “It’s a lot of fun! Sol loves her blocks! She likes when I make them fly for her.” 

Trebol laughed. “What a terrible use for your powers, you must feel like an idiot.” Doflamingo’s face fell for just a moment before Trebol spoke up again. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m just kidding. I love you so much. You know that!” Trebol continued to laugh like casually putting him down was just what  _ family  _ did. 

Doflamingo was immediately trying to get the man to approve of something he was doing. Rambling about what he’d done that he knew Trebol would be happy to hear of. 

“Fucking manipulative narsistic asshole,” Crocodile hissed. The longer he was here, the more he saw the subtitle ways Trebol masterfully twisted Doflamingo around his little finger. The man was toxic. 

“Sir?” Crocodile looked back to the Snail, surprised that he’d forgotten about the call. “How would you like me to proceed?” 

Crocodile cleared his throat and answered. “Just stay on dawn, watch over the home. Makino will give you a job if you want one, if not I can send you funds. Oh and please bring a bottle of sake to my bandit friend in the forest.” 

“Understood sir,” she said, hanging up. God Crocodile hadn’t appreciated some of his officers enough back in Alabasta. She was definitely a good subordinate. 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile was woken up by Doflamingo jerking awake, his breath harsh and his hands grasping at his heart. 

He was about to move to comfort the man when he leaped out of the bed, searching for something in the dark. 

“Where are they?!” He whispered frantically to himself, growing more desperate as he couldn’t find what he was looking for. 

“What are you doing?” Crocodile asked as he sat up, rubbing at his new hickies. Their clothes were strewn about because they had been a little rambunctious, and Doflamingo was flitting from one pile to the next. He dug through their clothes in an absolute panic. 

“I can’t find them!” Doflamingo barked at him. “I  _ need  _ them! I ca— I can’t breathe without them!” He cried, his voice cracking. 

Crocodile was out of the bed in a moment, moving over to Doflamingo quickly. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Doffy, what do you need?” Crocodile asked him, trying to soothe him as he joined him on the floor. 

“My glasses!” Doflamingo cried. He needed nothing more than the glasses that held back his trauma, his pain, and hid these utterly human emotions. “I need them, it’s too much! I need them now!” He begged, curling into Crocodile’s arms in search of comfort. 

“Okay, Shh,” Crocodile whispered, holding the man. “It’s okay, you don’t need any glasses. You’re safe, no ones going to hurt you,” Crocodile assured him. 

“But what if I hurt you? I need my glasses, it’s the only control I have!” He cried, his mismatched ones looking up at Crocodile miserably. 

“I’m not afraid of you, Doffy, when will you realize you aren’t a monster?” Crocodile asked him, wiping a few of Doflamingo’s tears away.

“But I am a monster... and if I can’t keep it contained... what if you leave me?” Doflamingo asked, lowering his head to hug himself. 

Crocodile didn’t let him pull away, just rubbing his back and letting him calm down before he spoke. “Doffy,  _ you _ are  _ not  _ a monster, and I’m not going to leave you.” Crocodile kissed his forehead and moved them to sit against the bed frame. “Your nightmares are getting worse... do you want to talk about it?” 

Doflamingo was shaking slightly, pressing his eyes into Crocodile’s neck. Like he was trying to hide his self proclaimed deformity from Crocodile and the world by extension. 

“My father and mother decided to leave Mariejois because of me,” Doflamingo said quietly, trembling ever so slightly. Crocodile held him close as he listened attentively. “My eyes, even covered all the time, caused the other Celestial Dragons to treat me differently. I didn’t even realize it until Rosi and I talked about it... so they decided to take us away to be regular humans.”

Crocodile accepted that easily. He’d heard enough about Doflamingo’s parents from Rosinante to know they were kinder and more considerate than most nobles, especially World Nobles. 

“We hadn’t known, we didn’t know how much the world hated us. And when they realized what we were, they came for us...” 

Crocodile felt sick to his stomach as Doflamingo repeated the onslaught of torture, and despair that happened from the moment they left Mariejois, to meeting Trebol and killing his father. 

“I killed him... I— I did that,” he croaked, his voice rough and filled with regret. “Why did I do that?” 

Crocodile remained silent, taking in everything he’d just heard. 

Crocodile almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Doflamingo... he was so confident, and such a control freak, yet even while in the depths of despair he still couldn’t see it all. He couldn’t seem to understand his own actions, or find happiness. He couldn’t feel the push of everyone around him. 

The Celestial’s had told him to act like a god, and he had, only to feel the wrath of the common people. His father said be human and Doflamingo had tried, falling deeper into misery.

And then Trebol had said he was king, and Doflamingo had never questioned why that still hadn’t made him happy. 

He was a fragile exotic bird, trapped in a cage of his own making. He couldn’t see that, even while he proclaimed that he’d bring down the World order, he was also the one holding it up with his dealing with the World Nobles and the Emperors. 

The strings he thought were meant to destroy all that had harmed him, and hold his place in his  _ new era  _ were wrapped around his throat. Crocodile was sure that if he wasn’t here, Doflamingo might be a completely different man, and at the end of it all he’d lose. Whether he’d lose his mind and heart, or his life, Crocodile didn’t see a difference. 

“You're human, Doffy,” Crocodile whispered to him softly. “You’ve always been, no matter what anyone has said. And humans... they make mistakes, they act out in emotion.”

“Bu- but I wa—was supposed to be a god!” 

“Who cares about god?” Crocodile whispered. “God’s an asshole, and he’s perfect. I wouldn’t like some perfect asshole god.” 

Doflamingo chuckled sadly, finally his trembling beginning to ebb away. 

“Why do you even like me?” Doflamingo asked after a quiet moment. 

Crocodile laughed a bit. “Because you’re goofy, and no matter how much you try to hide it you have a lot of love in you. You are selfish in a way that makes you want to collect others that are hurt, and the more you let others show you genuine love, the more you open up. I like that you don’t care what others think, and you’re smart... I laugh a lot with you.” Crocodile used his stump to tilt Doflamingo’s head up, gently kissing him. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.” 

“Okay,” Doflamingo agreed, wiping at his eyes. Crocodile helped him up, gently leading the man back to bed. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the glasses Doflamingo used to hide his humanity and suppress his emotions. He kicked them under the bed, wishing he could destroy them already. 

But he knew his kids would break this cage soon. 

* * *

  
  
  


Law sat down, drying out his hair after a shower. The day had been long, and without any real instruction on how to train he was free to push himself past his limits. 

He changed into some comfortable sweatpants, his eyelids drooping slightly. He felt exhausted, but at least he was clean. He laid down in his bare bones room, sighing as he finally settled in his bed. 

His time on Punk Hazard was stressful, he could let down his guard for even a moment. Already his very public relationship with Lu was causing a bit of suspicion from Monet. 

Luckily he had managed to play it off by pretending it was only physical. Lu was an extremely attractive boy so Monet and Caesar believed him easily. 

Law reached over to dig his hand into the crack between the mattress and the wall, pulling out the toy ship Luffy had given him. The folded up bounty poster Law had stuck in the crack with the ship fluttered out. 

Law smiled, unfolding the poster. Lu’s image smiled up at him brightly. It had almost been two years... and when they both got to Dressrosa to take down Doflamingo they would move forward in their relationship. Law could already picture how excited Luffy would be. 

Law ran his index finger down Lu’s features on the poster. His exhaustion must be getting to him because his sweatpants suddenly felt a bit tight. 

He could feel the stirrings of interest, a feeling he’d only felt when Luffy had been in his lap at Sabaody filling him, which had to be because of how tired he was. 

He ran a hand down to his pants, just to adjust himself nothing more, but the moment he touched himself a groan slipped from his lips. He was still staring at Lu’s smiling face, that smile somehow brighter than it had been when they were kids, if that was even possible. 

Law’s hand had paused on his dick, slowly sliding it up towards his tip and then down again. His mind wandered to how well Lu had developed over the years. He was so firmly built, tight muscles all over his lean frame, and yet still so small and delicate looking. 

The thought of Lu’s tight frame clenching around his shaft flashed through his mind as he squeezed the base of himself, bucking into his hand instinctually. 

Law shoved down his sweatpants before he could overthink what he was doing. Wetting his hand with spit he grabbed his bulging member again. He was larger than average in both girth and length, he couldy help wondering how Lu would look with his lips wrapped around him. How would it feel to have Lu swallow him down, his little tongue lapping and swirling around him. His eyes would be filled with tears and lust with Law’s cock buried in his throat. 

That line of questioning only opened up more possibilities. His hand was pumping faster over himself, his other hand running up to grip at his damp hair. How would it feel to bend Luffy head back by gripping his wild locks, biting at his exposed neck? How would Luffy look underneath him? Would his ass be red from how Law would thrust into him? He’d definitely be flushed down to his pretty chest, drool dripping from his chin as he moaned, stretched out over Law’s length. 

He’d arch into every thrust, his mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure before his lips will tremble with that cute little nickname only Lu is allowed to say. ‘ _ Torao!’ he’d moan in want and need _ . 

Law grunted as he came to the phantom voice of Lu in his head. Milky white cum splattering over Lu’s bounty poster, and then dribbling down his length. 

He was panting, disbelieving that he’d just pleasures himself like that for the first time in his life. He’d gone 23 years without feeling the need to do anything like this. Sure he’d cum a few times, but it had never been to such a vivid fantasy, or to Lu before. Honestly he’d rarely even felt aroused enough to jack off, most of his morning wood went away with a cold shower. 

He sighed as he straightened to clean himself up before noticing the way his cum had landed over Lu’s face on the poster. 

_ Lu looks pretty with cum on his face.  _

His flaccid member began to swell in interest again and Law groaned. Was this the universe's revenge for skipping his teenaged horny phase? 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile could not believe he was doing this. It wasn’t like Doflamingo was depressed or anything, so why was he trying to make the man feel better?! 

And another thing was bothering him now that he was wearing the goddamn maid lingerie. The sheer white cloth of the tube top was stretched over his chest, the shiny black buttons Damn near popping off. The material barely fell below the edge of his rib cage. It all just brought him back to what was bothering him. 

“How the hell is my chest bigger as a man?” He asked as he continued to look over himself in the mirror. 

He had black suspenders that connected to the black poofed shirt, the thing not even long enough to reach the midway point of his muscled thighs. The white frilly apron didn’t help, especially since Crocodile hadn’t been able to tie it right with one hand. 

He’d damn near ripped the thigh high stockings when putting them on, the garter had almost been the death of him too. 

The choker collar with a bow tie completed the outfit because Crocodile refused to put on the weird maid hair ornament. 

Why the hell was he doing this? Because Doflamingo was obviously feeling the stress of the silent civil war going on in his crew.... and because every time Rosinante and him had one of their long talks he just seemed so despondent... and he was always willing to bend out of his comfort zone for Crocodile and for some odd reason Crocodile was actually willing to reciprocate. 

At present Crocodile was waiting for Doflamingo to get back from handing off Sol to Rosinante for the day. He’d convinced the man that their daughter needed some ‘uncle bonding time’ without giving away his plan. Honestly it was never hard, Doflamingo was so incredibly smart, but fucking stupid for Crocodile. 

Crocodile sighed heavily, trying to keep himself from blushing as he waited for Doflamingo to return. 

He fidgeted nervously, constantly switching up how he was standing. From leaning against the bedpost suggestively, to perching on the bed, to just standing awkwardly by the bed since none of it felt right. 

God, he was bad at this. He was very much out of his comfort zone here. It wasn’t like it ever took much to turn Doflamingo on, so he’d never had to do anything like this before! 

The doorknob began to turn, making Crocodile tense up. He froze like a cat caught on the counter, staring at the door with wide and ill prepared eyes. 

Doflamingo stepped in, freezing with one foot in the door. 

“What?” He breathed, his eyes eating up Crocodile’s frame. His eyes were wide behind his sunglasses and it looked like he wasn’t even breathing. A hand rose up to clutch at his heart like the surprise had almost caused a heart attack. “Is this actually happening?” He whispered, closing the door more out of habit than actual thought. 

“Uh...” Crocodile gulped, trying to act like he hadn’t been caught off guard. “Yes... surprise?” 

Doflamingo took a wobbly step forward, his breath coming back as he finally internalized that this was happening. Crocodile had put on lingerie for him! 

Doflamingo rushed forward, Crocodile yelping as he was thrown on the bed. Doflamingo was already half out of his clothes, his glasses tossed into a corner with his pants. 

“You are so beautiful,” Doflamingo growled as he shoved Crocodile further up the bed, somehow settling between Crocodile’s legs before he even knew he’d splayed them open. “The sexiest man alive, fuck let me look at you.” 

Crocodile huffed, his face red and trying to hide it by looking angry. Unfortunately Doflamingo knew him well enough by now to know he wasn’t really angry. “Will you just fuck me already? I don’t want to be in this longer than necessary.” 

Doflamingo cackled, running his hands up and down Crocodile’s sides. “Oh no, I am going to savor this moment. You are a man that deserves to be worshiped and I am already on my knees for you.” 

Crocodile bit his lip, feeling his face heat even more as Doflamingo licked his lips. 

“God, if I knew you’d talk nonsense I wouldn’t have done this,” Crocodile muttered, flustered beyond belief as Doflamingo’s thumbs caught the end of his crop top and felt up the edge of his ribs. 

“Too late now, Croccy, now I’m going to give my thanks to you until you’re screaming, alright?” Doflamingo grinned devilishly, swallowing up Crocodile's next words with a ferocious kiss. 

Doflamingo ran his hands under the tight fitting top, massaging his pecs and pinching at his nipples. 

Crocodile gasped into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Doflamingo’s. 

Doflamingo pulled away slightly, his breath heavy. “This has to go,” he growled, grabbing the crop top and ripping it open. Buttons flew and Crocodile arched into Doflamingo, the action making arousal pulsate to his swelling cock, the head peeking out from under his skirt. 

“Oh god,” Crocodile huffed, turning his face away out of embarrassment. The action gave Doflamingo unencumbered access to his neck, the blonde didn’t hesitate to attack. 

“Ah~!” Crocodile gasped when Doflamingo kissed his racing pulse, sucking on the skin. 

“You make the sexiest noises, I could listen to it forever,” Doflamingo whispered roughly, gripping Crocodile closer to him, his fingernails leaving a red trail down Crocodile’s spine. 

Crocodile squirmed, placing his one hand on Doflamingo’s shoulder, while linking his hook to the bars on the bed frame to keep himself from hurting himself or Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo bit and sucked at his neck, loving each inch of his smooth grey skin. He slowly moved down, running his tongue over Crocodile’s collarbone then down the dip between his pecs. 

“Beautiful, every inch of you is beautiful,” Doflamingo growled possessively. “From the moment I first saw you at that execution, I knew I needed to make you mine.” 

“Doffy, stop teasing me already~  _ ngh!”  _ Crocodile gasped, Doflamingo’s lips wrapping around his left nipple as he spoke. His large tongue swirled around the nub, his teeth biting into the skin surrounding it, most likely to leave an impression of his teeth. 

“Shh,” Doflamingo whispered as he pulled away from Crocodile’s nipple with a ‘pop’. “I’m worshiping here.” He moved to Crocodile’s other nipple, his hand pinching and rubbing the one he just abandoned. 

Crocodile shuddered in pleasure, a breathlessness taking over each intake of his lungs. He whimpered when Doflamingo bumped into his now aching dick, reaching down to give his shaft some much needed attention. 

“No, no, no,” Doflamingo chastised him, stopping his hand from touching himself. “You get to touch yourself only when I’m done with you,” he growled low and with a wicked grin. 

“Sadist,” Crocodile spat, Doflamingo just chuckled at him as he peppered kisses down his rib cage, mouthing and sucking at his bottom rib. Crocodile was surprised when a gasp slipped from his lips, his back arching up and his hips bucking, he hadn’t realized he was sensitive there. 

Doflamingo hummed in interest, obviously noting that for later. 

Doflamingo continued downward, his tongue dipping into Crocodile’s belly button, making Crocodile whine. 

_ “Oh gods!”  _ Crocodile yelped when Doflamingo moved quickly to nip at Crocodile’s hip bone. The sensation almost made him cum. 

“Damn right, call for me,” Doflamingo said with a tone dripping in want. 

Crocodile sent him a glare, looking at the man for the first time since turning his head away. Doflamingo smirked darkly at him, and suddenly dipped down, taking Crocodile full length down to the base. 

Crocodile reared up, his hand burying in Doflamingo’s hair, groaning as his cock throbbed in pleasure. All his muscles clenched, his toes curling into their sheets. The sensation surprised him so much, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from cumming. 

Doflamingo swallowed around Crocodile’s dick in his mouth. He licked up the underside as he pulled away, licking his lips. 

“Tasty,” Doflamingo said with a cocksure grin. 

“Fuck you,” Crocodile hissed, embarrassed Doflamingo got him to cum so easily. 

“Oh, don’t pout yet, church isn’t over,” Doflamingo said with a wicked smile, pulling his leg up to hook his knee over Doflamingo’s shoulder. He kissed Crocodile’s thigh, his eyes never leaving Crocodile’s. “I’m not even close to satisfied in my worship today.” 

Crocodile keened, not able to even respond before Doflamingo began to massage his balls, a thumb playing with his taint in a way he’d never done before. 

Crocodile had never felt so much like putty in this man’s hands before. Maybe he should have worn lingerie sooner if this had been the reward. 

“I could watch you cum all day, in fact... I think I will,” Doflamingo teased him, chuckling when Crocodile threw him a dirty look. 

“Ah!” Crocodile threw his head back, his over stimulated body shuddering as Doflamingo pushed his thumb into his entrance. Doflamingo was large in every way, even his thumb was big enough to make Crocodile moan. 

Doflamingo pet Crocodile’s thigh, kissing and sucking hickies into existence, his thumb never pausing as he slowly pumped in and out of him. Crocodile buried a hand into his own hair, pulling at the strands. 

Doflamingo groaned as he watched Crocodile’s hole twitch, the muscles trying to suck him in every time he pulled away. He loved how needy Crocodile’s body was, every inch of him was perfect. 

He pulled his thumb away, eating up Crocodile’s wonton whine. Doflamingo wet his fingers with spit before thrusting in three fingers into that beautiful pink bud. 

“Oh! Agh!” Crocodile moaned, his hand slapping over his mouth. He bit his fingers at the knuckle, looking for anything to relieve the pleasure building up inside him again. 

Doflamingo looked over his lover, hickies and bite marks littering his neck. His chest heaving, and drool on his chin as he bit on his own fingers. His sultry eyes framed by his thick eyelashes, glistening in want, looking up at Doflamingo like he was the answer to everything he needed. 

“You're an angel,” Doflamingo breathed. “I could look at you forever.” 

_ “Please,”  _ Crocodile whispered. “Stop teasing me.” Crocodile ground his hips down on Doflamingo’s fingers. “Doffy, fuck me please.” 

Doflamingo growled, pulling his fingers from Crocodile and leaning over the bed to grab their lube. It felt like it took forever before he’d slicked up his rock hard length. 

“Be prepared, I’m going to take you in every way possible today,” Doflamingo promised, loving the way his lover shivered in anticipation. Doflamingo pushed forward, sliding into Crocodile’s warmth with a pleased guttural moan. 

_ “God! Yes— yes!”  _ Crocodile groaned, grinding onto Doflamingo when he bottomed out and pressed against his prostate. 

“Fuck, I’m going to make you scream,” Doflamingo gasped, grabbing Crocodile by the hips, burying his hands in the folds of Crocodile’s skirt and pulling out all the way to slam back into him. 

Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile’s hand, upset when his moans were slightly smothered by his fingers. He interlocked their hands, his other hand still holding Crocodile by the waist. 

Crocodile arched, his head thrown back and hair wild. 

He squeezed Crocodile's pinned hand, watching him keen and twist in pleasure, the imagery making his cock throb. 

Crocodile’s breath got faster, his toes curling as he got closer to his second orgasm of the day. Doflamingo was determined to watch every delicious moment of it. 

Behind them the door opened. “Hey Doffy, where is Sol’s blanki— OH DEAR LORD!” Rosinante’s voice squeaked from the door, the sounds of the man trying to close the door but falling and slamming it on his ankle followed. “Ow FUCK!”

Crocodile and Doflamingo froze and looked at the door. “GET OUT!” They yelled, Crocodile flushed for a completely different reason now. 

“I’m so sorry! It’s the middle of the day, I di-didn't thi— I’m so sorry!” Rosinante yelled as he stumbled and crashed to the floor three more times before he managed to close the door. “Sol didn't see!” He yelled out as if that would make what just happened any better. 

“Oh my god,” Crocodile whispered, he was horrified. Not only had someone walked into them going at it, but it just had to be the one time he was wearing a sexy maid costume! 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luffy was washing up in a shallow part of a river, being careful not to step into a deeper part. He was alone now on the island, and no one could save him if he began to drown. 

Rayleigh had left a few months back since Luffy had the basics of all three of his Haki down. So Luffy was alone with his new animal friends. 

He couldn’t wait to see his friends, and go on more adventures! He was so excited he could barely contain it sometimes. He moved his hands down to wash his family jewels, continuing the train of thought. 

He wanted to see Law again. He smiled when he remembered being in Law’s lap. He felt weirdly hot thinking about that, and when they had kissed... his boyfriend and him had been doing some really fun things together at the auction house. Luffy wondered— Luffy stopped, looking down at himself. While thinking he’d been cleaning himself, and he’s begun to feel something he hadn’t before. 

“This is new,” Luffy said curiously, intrigued by this new thing his body was doing. His penis was hard, and bobbing around. It had never done that before. “It does get hard without Haki! Makino and Rayleigh didn’t lie!” Luffy gasped to himself. He’d been doubtful since he’d never seen it before. 

Luffy walked over to the shore, and sat down. He poked and prodded at his hard member, finding it felt nice when he touched it. 

He wrapped his hand around it, moving it up and down experimentally. Luffy made a pleased noise in his throat at the feeling, his dick twitching a bit as it hardened further. 

“Hm,” Luffy tilted his head, thinking back to what Makino and Rayleigh had explained to him. They had both said something about one man inserting their dick into the other. Now Luffy was curious about which he’d like doing more, inserting or being inserted into. 

“Guess I’ll just have to find out,” Luffy shrugged, easily accepting the idea of exploring his own body more. 

Luffy leaned back on the grass, reaching a hand down to prod his fingers at his hole. 

It was an odd feeling, the muscles stretched easily which wasn’t a surprise. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be feeling and after a minute the hot feeling began to ebb away, his dick softening. 

“Hey!” Luffy yelled at his body part angrily. 

He pouted when it didn’t stop deflating. He frowned at the sky for a moment, idly continuing to finger at himself. Someone had mentioned some kind of special spot up here that felt really good. Luffy wanted to find it. 

He shut his eyes, letting his mind wonder as he added another finger inside himself. 

Automatically his mind went back to Law, specifically when he’d seen Law change his shirt back on Maiden Island. He had so many tattoos now, Luffy really liked them. 

They had looked really nice when Law had stretched, his muscles rippling and his tattoos moving along his abs and back. 

_ “Oh,”  _ Luffy gasped, his eyes snapping open. His mouth opened in an ‘O’ as he realized he needed to feel what everyone had described: Torao. 

His dick began to harden again as Luffy focused on thinking about Law. He thought about how their kiss had felt, their tongues fighting for dominance. Luffy had  _ really  _ liked that. 

Luffy bit his lip, his breath coming out faster. He used his other hand to grab his penis, rubbing it how he’d discovered it had felt good earlier. He felt around inside himself, pumping his fingers in and out. He had no idea why, it just felt right. 

_ I wonder if Law’s tattoos taste different... _ Luffy suddenly thought, a little moan slipping from his lips as he pictured licking up the lines on Law’s abs to find out. 

Luffy pushed his head back into the grass, his toes curling into the water of the river. He didn’t know what but he needed something more. He stretched too easily, he needed something bigger than his fingers! 

Luffy whined, pushing a third finger in and trying to fill himself up. 

“To-Torao,” Luffy breathed, screwing his eyes shut tighter. 

His hips naturally began to move, grinding down on his hand while he pumped himself. He wanted Law, he wanted to bite, kiss, and suck on something! His hand fingering himself slipped and he touched something deeper and hotter inside himself. 

Luffy’s back arched up, grinding his hips down as all his muscles coiled tight enough to make his abdomen hurt. 

_ “Lu-ya,”  _ a phantom voice breathed into his ear and the pressure inside Luffy broke. He groaned, long and wanting as something splattered along his stomach. 

Luffy land limply in the grass for a moment. That had felt really good... but it would probably be better with Law, because everything was better with more people!  _ Just three more months.  _ Luffy took a deep breath before looking over himself curiously. He poked at the white stuff over his stomach, the weird liquid still leaking from his dick. 

“What’s this stuff?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright! That was the last of the plot stuff I needed to set up before the time skip was completed.... now for something I know no one will like. 
> 
> I need to take a hiatus. For maybe a month or two. You see I was able to write this so fast because I practically have one piece memorized up until the time skip, so I was able to plan my plot points very efficiently. 
> 
> But the after time skip stuff I don’t have as well memorized, and because my story is very dependent on the canon story I need some time to rewatch Punk hazard through to Dressrosa again. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and understanding!! See you in a few months!!


	64. FANART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm on hiatus doesn't mean I wont share the lovely Fanart that's been made for me!

THIS IS NOT MY ART

This was made by my good friend Law/Red once again! I love her art so much! 

And yet again we have some art from Aina!! I told her what Sol's outfit would look like for the after time skip and she drew it for me! you can find [Aina's Insta here!](https://www.instagram.com/ainasaurus_rex/)

Now for something exciting! I started my own Dofuwani server on discord. A friend and I own it so I can control how everything goes down. So I know what happened last time I included a server link wont happen again, and I wont ever have to take it away because I'm the server owner! MWAHAHAHAHAH. 

so sorry if last time caused some issues but I promise this time its different! if you'd like to join and talk some Dofuwani the[ link is here](https://discord.gg/mWcyaWrEfB)


	65. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART! This was posted with the permission of the artist, my good friend Red! I am loving how much everyone is loving Sol. It really warms my heart that my fan baby for Dofuwani is loved. 

Alright so I realize I made a mistake with the link for my Dofuwani server and didnt make it so it wouldn't expire.... so lets try this again. Please join my Dofuwani server, I'd love to talk to you all and scream about all the ships I enjoy with you all[. Here is the link!!](https://discord.gg/kE5mahXRfX)

Now in other news.... I completely overestimated how long it takes an absolute monster like me to devour media, I also really miss writing Loving Luffy already :'OOOOO So hiatus will most likely end in a week or two.


	66. Starting Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip over! All the Strawhats are meeting again!!

Luffy cheered as the Perfume Yuda was finally close enough to Sabaody Archipelago for Luffy to disembark and begin his journey once again. 

“Luffy,” Boa sighed dreamily. “We’re almost at the end of our journey...” she added with a sad sounding voice. “That’s Sabaody Archipelago in the distance.” 

Luffy turned to look at the woman who had proved to be an amazing friend, even if she did try to marry him every ten minutes. It was funny at first but now Luffy had his Torao to think about. He didn’t want anyone to think he was cheating on him! 

“We can’t let anyone discover our relationship, we have to seperate here,” she looked down at him tearfully. 

“Uh-huh,” Luffy said, only really half listening to her. 

Luffy laughed at Boa when she offered him a disguise; an ugly disguise at that. He didn’t need that, he was sure it would be fine! He took it anyway just to ease her mind. 

Since the world thought he was dead Luffy wasn’t too worried, it wasn’t like anyone was going to be looking for him. 

“...people know what you look like from two years ago,” Hancock continued, making Luffy realize she was still talking. Could he go yet? He loved his new friend, but he hadn’t seen his crew in  _ so  _ long! He wanted to go! “If you cause trouble, you won’t be able to set sail.”

“I got it,” Luffy told her, feeling like he already knew this. 

“And then there is  _ something _ you should know,” Boa said, making Luffy tilt his head curiously. 

“Yeah?” Luffy asked. 

“You see, Doflamingo created a child... she’s your sister,” Boa began and Luffy became even more confused. 

“My sister? Is Mingo’ my dad too?” Luffy asked with growing horror. He kept learning about all these new dads! 

“No! But we believe he used a Devil Fruit to create her with Crocodile’s body, and you need to know.” Boa took his hand, her eyes a little sad. “It’s possible she will become a monster...”

Luffy’s eyebrows furrowed as his mind tried to figure out all the twists and turns of what he’d just learned. If the Mingo’ took his Sandman’s body, and used it to make a child, then that was his sister. That made total sense. What didn’t make sense was how that child could be a monster, and he told this too Boa. 

“If she is a part of Sandman, she can’t be a monster. Sandman is love!” Luffy smiled at her, confident in this decision. Now he had even more to be excited over! If he went to beat up the Mingo’ then he could bring his new little sister with him after! 

“But Luffy, you don’t understand completely-“

“No, she’s my sister then. Sandman doesn’t make monsters,” Luffy cut her off, signifying the end of the conversation. 

“Alright,” Boa said uncertainly before they moved on. 

Luffy laughed as Hancock got yelled at for overpacking a backpack for him, he liked the sound of 1,000 lunches but everything else sounded excessive. 

“Thank you guys for everything,” Luffy told them as he lifted up the lightened bag, ready to finally begin his adventure again. 

“Take extra care!” The Kuja pirates called, waving Luffy off. “Yeah!”

“Luffy, could you do me a favor?” Boa asked, a blush coming over her face. 

Luffy pouted, a little miffed that she was still on this. “What? I’m not gonna marry you, I’m going to marry Torao!” Luffy told her straight out. 

Boa looked in rage for a minute, turning around to mutter darkly. 

“Hancock?” Luffy asked, wondering what funny thing she was doing now. 

“Oh... uh... nothing, just don’t say goodbye?” Hancock whispered, blushing as she talked to who she hoped would become her husband some day. All she had to do was convince him that she was better than some man! 

“Oh, I’ve never said it to anyone,” Luffy laughed, never said goodbye because that would be a lie. He never meant goodbye forever; only until next time. “I wanna see you again!” Luffy told her with a blinding smile. 

He laughed as her face turned red and she fainted again, it was so funny when she did that! He hopped on the dingy and set off, too excited to wait. 

“Alright! I’m off!” Luffy waved to them off. “See ya!” 

* * *

  
  


Nami tapped her glass to indicate she wanted a refill, absorbing as much information as she could around her. 

So far she had learned that the Marine HQ had been relocated to the other side of the Red Line; they'd have to be careful of that. Especially with Luffy being so wanted nowadays. 

Even more so with the new Fleet Admiral being the Marine that tried to kill Luffy and Ace. 

“Hmm, no wonder this town seems tougher than two years ago,” Nami sighed, luckily she wasn’t the same weakling she was two years ago either. She was a coward though, there was a big difference; she had the confidence to not be cowed by the people here, but it wasn’t like she was going to start a fight or anything. 

Nami took a drink as she tuned into the commotion going on behind her. 

Some no names were oohing and ahhing over the ‘Strawhat recruitment’ flyers. Nami had laughed herself silly when she first spotted them. People actually believe Luffy needed an army? The captain had been a one man army at 17, now he probably surpassed the term monster. 

Although with how these fakes were advertising they could draw attention to the actual Strawhats in the area. Nami would have to make everyone aware of that. 

Nami glanced back as the bar doors swung open and the air chilled in the bar from how everyone but Nami stiffened. 

The faker’s had arrived, Nami narrowed her eyes. 

* * *

  
  


“Manager,” Brook called to the men that had kidnapped him and then made him into a side show before finally bringing him to the light of the stage. He appreciated everything they had done for him, and most importantly bringing him back here. “I’ll put on a great show today!” 

“Yes, that’d be nice! Your TDs are at the height of their sales and we’re over a million now!” His managers praised. “You certainly are the king of soul music! Listen to the crowd!” 

Brook could hear the crowd chanting for him, and he loved his fans. But the call of piracy was louder and Brook was far more in love with that call. 

Brook stood, a serious air falling around him. “Manager...” Brook sighed. “Before the concert, I have something important to tell you.” 

His lead manager looked to him, a smile on his face. “What is it?” 

“Today will be my last performance,” he told them, watching their faces drop. “My captain should be arriving soon, it’s time for me to return to piracy.” 

Brook walked for the door, not giving them a chance to reply. 

“I wanted to thank you all for everything you’ve done for me,” he told them as he left them to shake in rage. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sanji-kun,” the loving call made Sanji shiver in disgust, and cut off his lady admiring. 

He looked back at the drag queens that had made his last two years absolute hell. “What?” He growled at them. 

“We will leave you here. We don’t want to leave you but we will see you again somewhere!” Elizabeth cooed to him. Sanji shuddered, he jumped around to yell at him but Sarah cut him off. 

“Have a lot of fun with your swordsman! I’m sure after two years with  _ that  _ photo he’s hot and bothered to see you again.” Sanji’s face heated so much that he was sure he was glowing. 

He had spent over a year trying to erase that fact that happened from his mind! Why did they have to remind him?! Besides... Zoro probably dumped that photo a long time ago. Hopefully...

Sanji grew angry from how embarrassed he was. “HE ISN’T MY SWORDSMAN AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!” Sanji screamed at them. “Thank you for the ride! Say ‘hi’ to Ivan! Bye!” 

Sanji stalked off after that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Don’t you know I’m the Revolutionary Dragon’s son? The grandson of  _ the  _ Whitebeard?!” The Fake Luffy said with an overconfidence that made Nami roll her eyes. How anyone actually thought these people were the Strawhats were beyond her, they looked nothing like any of them! 

To hear them brag about being ‘in another league’ was downright insulting, but it wasn’t like it was surprising that they had imitators now. She just wished they wouldn’t be so cruel, they were ruining Luffy’s joy bringing image. 

Nami kept listening when the Fake Straw Hat captain seemed to take notice of her. 

“Oh? And you,” his eyes roved up and down Nami’s body. She would shudder in disgust if she wasn’t so used to the treatment, she had become an expert in using it to advantage. “Woman, who’s been there for quite a while. Stop drinking alone quietly and come join us!” He looked to his group. “She’s cute.” 

Nami didn’t respond, she ignored the man since she saw no benefit in talking to him. 

“Hey, sister, can’t you hear me?!” The Fake Luffy yelled, getting frustrated that she wasn’t paying him attention. 

“Hey, he’s talking to you,” the bartender told her as if she didn’t know. She was trying to ignore him for Pete’s sake. 

Nami sighed, it was so hard being beautiful. “That’s okay, I’m waiting for someone,” she said with a bored voice. 

“What?” People around the bar whispered, looking frozen in fear. 

“She turned him down.”

“Does she wanna die?!” 

“Hey, hey, you better say yes! He’s Straw Hat Luffy!” The bartender tried to warn her. Nami bristled over the idea that Luffy would ever do something like this. “Remember? He’s the crazy pirate who burst into the War of the Best two years ago! You know him, right?!” 

“Waiting for someone?” The Fake Sogeking asked mockingly. The real mockery was that these people thought Sokeking was an actual member of the Straw Hats. “He must be a wimp who’ll apologize in tears once he hears Captain Luffy’s name, anyway! So come here now!” 

Nami looked over to them, beyond annoyed. “I’ll only say this once!” she raised her voice to exaggerate how annoyed she felt. “You’re no match for me, so I’m not gonna drink with you!” 

“What?” The Fake Straw Hat growled. Nami wanted to roll her eyes. This guy wasn’t even a blip on her radar. 

“Do you understand, Straw Hat...” she narrowed her eyes meaningfully. He was no Luffy. “Who?”

It was silent for a long time, the Fake Straw Hats boiling in rage at Nami’s insolence. They should get in line, Nami pissed off everyone with her attitude. 

The Fake Luffy slammed a hand down on the table. “Did you say who?” He hissed, pulling out a pistol. “I’m Straw Hat Luffy!” 

Nami ignored the bartender, she really thought he should calm down. He worked in the throngs of pirates and ruffians, he should be a bit tougher. 

The Fake Nami stood, saying something about handling this; and honestly Nami was upset that her impersonator was so ugly. She took a step towards Nami when a new voice spoke up. 

“Straw Hat Luffy?” Everyone looked over at that call, surprised to see three strong looking men had entered. 

Nami stiffened, instinctively knowing something about these guys would be more of a challenge. Nami tried to keep herself calm, remain looking unbothered and so forth. 

“Huh? Who’s asking?” The Fake Luffy looked at the newcomers with undisguised annoyance. 

The three men looked over the Fake Strawhats sceptically. 

All three men were dressed in dark colors, looking rough and maybe even unbathed. 

Nami felt like something dangerous was happening. 

The leader raised a brow, his lips pulling to show his disgust. “You're Straw Hat Luffy? Son of Crocodile and Grandson of Whitebeard?” he asked, obviously not convinced. He turned to one of his companions and whispered, purposefully making his voice hearable to the whole bar. “The Admiral described him cuter, and smaller. And he doesn’t match the bounty...” 

“Must be a fake, come on,” the other man said, motioning for them to leave. 

They turned around and Nami gasped in horror. On the backs of their jackets was the Jolly Roger of the Blackbeard pirates. So they had sent men after Luffy... that creep was still trying to get at her captain! 

As they left the Fake Luffy’s face turned hideously red, the bar now murmuring about impersonators. Everyone was now a little suspicious of the so-called Strawhats in their midst. 

“We can’t let them disrespect me!” The Fake Luffy roared and looked over to the Fake Nami. “Shoot that bitch! We’re going after them!” he ordered. 

The woman looked to Nami, smirking slightly. “No one disrespects the Strawhats, sorry Funny Woman, but you have to die!” 

“Sure Kil: Green Star...” A voice called, smoke exploding around the bar. “Devil!” 

Nami stared in wonder as a giant plant attacked the Fake Nami. It moved and began to attack the rest of the Fake Straw Hats, wrapping its vines around them. 

“So young lady, do you want to drink with me?” Nami turned and watched Usopp tip up his hat. A large smile came over her face and she gasped in glee. 

“USOPP!” She ran up to him and hugged him to her chest. “Long time no see! I can’t believe it! You became stronger!” She hopped up and down as she hugged him. 

She had really missed the man! The last two years had been full of learning but she had missed the crew with her whole heart! 

Usopp laughed, complimenting the girl as well before they pushed away. He explained his new weapon with a smirk, happy to no longer be weak. 

He was shocked to see Sogeking but he was more concerned to have seen the Blackbeard Pirates. And they had been here for Luffy too. 

“Let’s go somewhere else. I have a favor to ask of you,” Nami said as she grabbed Usopp’s hand and dragged him out. She was over this place now, as she explained to Usopp what she had brought back while releasing bubbles full of storm clouds. 

“Alright!” Usopp told her as he tossed some money to the bartender. “Keep the change!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey, did you hit me on purpose?” The aggressive guy asked, laying his dirty looking arm over Luffy’s head. He tapped the gun a few times but Luffy didn’t really understand what he wanted. 

Everyone around seemed to be watching them, and Luffy was curious about why they all seemed scared. Did they all know who he was? He keeps hearing people murmur his name. 

Luffy frowned as the gun was pushed into his cheek. This guy was annoying. All these guys' friends were annoying too. 

They were all talking but Luffy couldn’t really be bothered to listen. Was he mad that Luffy had knocked into him just a little bit? He needed to calm down, it wasn’t that bad. He should just laugh stuff like that off. 

“-and beg for your life!” Luffy refocused into what the guy was saying as he said that. 

“Just apologize!” Someone yelled and Luffy listened as more people raised their voices to tell him to say he was sorry. 

The guy began tapping on his head again and Luffy decided this was annoying and he wanted to go so just said what everyone said he should. “I’m really sorry!” Luffy said disingenuously. “I better go now.” Luffy stepped forward, knocking the much larger man over again. It wasn’t his fault if the guy was  _ that  _ weak! 

Luffy paused when the gun was aimed at him and his hair rose, telling him that the guy was really going to pull the trigger. Luffy leaned back, dodging the bullet and released a surge of his Haki to just end this stupid confrontation. 

He walked forward unbothered as the group all passed out. 

Maybe he should wear Boa’s disguise? 

* * *

  
  
  


“Bon-Is that them-soir?” Tamago asked, fixing his glasses. His vision wasn’t what it used to be but those Strawhats didn’t look like their bounty posters. 

“They look different from two years ago, but that pet is undeniable-grr,” Pekoms responded. “Look, even those Marines agree.” Pekoms pointed out to the Marines hiding in an alley, watching the three Strawhats walk by. 

“Bon-Then let’s go introduce ourselves, Mama really wants that wedding-Soir,” Tamago said as he approached the group. As they walked people muttered about them being Big Mom pirates, scared stiff by them. 

“Bon-Excuse us-Soir,” Tamago stepped in front of the three Strawhats and their pets. 

“W-who are you?!” The green haired man, that Tamago believed was Zoro the Pirate Hunter, said. 

“We saw your pet, and recognized you as the Strawhats-grr,” Pekoms told them, indicating towards Cotton Candy Chopper. 

The blond man, green haired man, and the girl all looked to the small pet, their eyes growing wide. 

“Uhh, yeah...”

“Zoro! Sanji! Don’t call me a pet, you're teasing me, aren’t you?!” Chopper yelled at his friends who had been ignoring him for awhile. Were they playing a joke on him? It isn’t funny!

“Oh, are you a mink-grr?” Pekoms asked more rhetorically than anything. So he wasn’t a pet as they thought. 

“No, I'm a reindeer!” Chopper yelled at the lion... man... person. 

“You were looking for us?” The woman they believed to be Demon Child Robin. “Why?” She looked scared and maybe a little hesitant. 

“Yeah... What does the Big Mom pirates want with us?” Black Leg Sanji asked. 

Tamago took a bow, trying to seem less intimidating since these pirates would soon be allied to the Big Mom pirates. “Bon-My Mama, the captain of the Big mom pirates, has an opportunity your captain  _ cannot  _ refuse. If you could please lead us to him-Soir?” 

“Uhh...” the three Strawhats looked between themselves and then looked down at what Pekoms suspected was a young Mink. “Sure.” 

“Wait?! You guys have seen Luffy already?!” Chopper said happily, his excitement growing. 

The three Strawhats seemed to share an idea, smiling like they had just been handed the world on a platter. 

“This way,” Black Leg Sanji motioned the whole group forward, glancing at Demon Child Robin. “Get rid of that thing,” he hissed, pointing at the weird fox thing. 

She kicked it away and the group moved on. No one noticed the government agents that had been scared off by the appearance of the Big Mom pirates. 

* * *

  
  
  


All Sanji had wanted was to get a special ingredient for the first meal the crew had back on the Sunny. That’s all! He hadn’t wanted to find Zoro, certainly not, in fact he’d been hoping the man got lost and was never heard from again! 

So why was it this fisherman was talking about a guy thay sounded way too much like the Stupid Marimo?! 

Sanji sighed. “Green hair, three swords, and a belly warmer?” He asked, feeling like it was now his responsibility to make sure Zoro didn’t wander off before they had a chance to set sail. 

“Yeah, and he has a deep scar on his eye, you know him?” The fisherman asked, still as nervous as when Sanji approached him. 

“A scar on his eye?” Sanji asked, ignoring the disappointment that filled him when he thought that it might not be Zoro. He pulled out Zoro’s bounty poster, the one he always kept on him....  _ he keeps all the other posters too! Zoro wasn’t special! _ Then he showed the poster to the fisherman. “Was this him?” 

“Yeah! This is the guy! Is he your friend?” 

Sanji cringed at the word, he wouldn’t say Zoro was a friend. More like an annoyance! “Well, I only know him a little.” 

Sanji listened patiently as the fisherman told him the whole story of how stupid Zoro was. Looks like even two years later Zoro was still lost in the head. 

“That idiot!” Sanji growled. Of course Zoro was now heading to Fishman Island ahead of them. He took a deep breath of his cigarette and stomped down on the stifling disappointment he felt at not being able to see Zoro until Fishman Island.

He told the fisherman that Zoro would be fine. And it was true, at least they knew where to find him now. 

_ This is a good thing, this is a good thing, this is a good th- _

Suddenly the sea exploded, a cut up ship emerging in pieces. 

Sanji spotted his— the swordsman, sitting soaking wet on what used to be a mast. 

The man stood, sheathing his sword. “Oh...He’s back. I couldn’t care less about him,” Sanji said while unable to take his eyes away from the way Zoro’s clothes clung to him, his chest clearly visible. 

“Young man, your nose is bleeding,” the fisherman said to Sanji, concerned for him. 

Sanji wiped at the blood, immediately embarrassed for reasons he’d  _ never  _ explain. 

Zoro looked up, eyes meeting Sanji’s like he could sense him. “I got on the wrong ship,” he muttered seriously. 

This was not going to end well for Sanji. 


	67. Set Sail!

“I don’t see why I have to babysit the damn Marimo,” Sanji muttered as he walked side by side with Zoro, doing his best not to look at him.  _ Couldn't this man put on a damn shirt?!  _ “Hey, Moss Head! You gotta stay with me! I don’t want you getting lost.” 

If he let Zoro out of his sight for too long, he could find himself lost from existence. And this had nothing to do with how girls and guys alike were eyeing his—  _ the  _ Swordsman. 

“Huh? Don’t want me to leave yet, Love Cook?” Zoro said, eyeing the man that wouldn’t look at him. 

Sanji jolted, glaring over at Zoro and doing his best to hold back a blush that wanted to grow over his face. 

“LIKE HELL I—“

Zoro stopped, stepping into Sanji’s personal space. “I’d stay with you forever, if you’d let me,” he whispered, grazing a hand down Sanji’s burning cheek. 

Sanji grit his teeth and shoved Zoro away. “You’re disgusting,” Sanji growled. 

Zoro smirked following after the man that was definitely trying to flee. “And here I thought I was your  _ dreamy swordsman.” _

Sanji froze, recognizing the words as pulled almost verbatim from  _ the letter _ Sanji had written while  _ temporarily _ insane. He spun around and yanked Zoro into an alleyway. “Don’t you ever refer to  _ that _ ever again!” Sanji snarled. 

Zoro narrowed his eyes and grabbed Sanji, keeping him from pulling away. “Then how will I tell you my reply if I don’t refer to it?” Zoro leaned in close to whisper into Sanji’s ear, smirking as the blonde did an impression of a tomato. 

“Y-your reply?” Sanji stammered, his heart racing and eyes flickering down at Zoro’s -now even more impressively broad and toned- chest. He gulped. 

“Mmhmm, I’ve had two years to think about it,” Zoro murmured softly, easing Sanji back until he was against a wall, trapped between it and Zoro’s large frame. Zoro raised a hand, brushing back Sanji’s bangs just a bit, curling his fingers under Sanji’s jaw and feeling him shiver. “For the last two years I’ve found my mind always came back to you,” Zoro told him. “Fuck, do you know how much I missed you? I kept thinking about what we had, almost.... and I’m tired of waiting for it to start. You’re important to me, and I want to be with you.” 

Sanji took a shaky breath, unknowing how to respond to that. He was so shocked that he didn’t even react as Zoro leaned even closer, the intent to kiss him was clear. 

Sanji processed, restarted, and performed a reboot just in time to put up a hand to stop Zoro’s descent. He gulped again, and then hid all his swirling feelings behind deep rage like he always did. 

“There is  _ nothing _ between us!” Sanji growled lowly, shoving Zoro as hard as he could. Zoro barely moved. 

Zoro smirked smugly, refusing to move away. “So you don’t  _ crave my touch each night, my gentle embrace, and my tender kis-“  _

Sanji blanched at the word for word repetition of the letter he’d written to Zoro. How often had the man read it to be able to repeat it like that? 

“SHUT UP!” Sanji yelled, breathless and embarrassed. “If you don’t shut up right now I’m going to punch you!” Sanji warned. 

Zoro chuckled, pulled away finally. “Well I’m not giving up, so just be sure to kiss your knuckles first,” Zoro challenged with a wink. He looked around the alleyway, still smirking at Sanji’s baffled expression. “I wonder if there are any fishing shops near here, I wanna fish,” Zoro muttered while walking off in the wrong direction. 

Sanji shook his head, realigning everything he once knew about  _ his  _ swordsman and fitting it into this new reality; where Zoro wasn’t content with letting Sanji flip flop back and forth. 

“Oi!” Sanji yelled after the man. “You’re going the wrong way!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile smirked as he practiced his latest skill, mixing his Armament Haki with his sand to create a hard clay like substance. He had even begun trying to add different mixtures to his sand to control different kinds of it and get different results; like adding gunpowder and ground flint in order to ignite the sand. Thinking of Ace had actually given him the idea. 

He smirked as his newfound mastery when he managed to create a little sandcastle, much to Sol’s delight. They were seated on the balcony that connected her room, and his and Doflamingo’s; enjoying her new sandbox together. 

Crocodile chuckled when she then coaxed Munch and Fluffy to help her play monster and destroy the sandcastle. Her giggling made the destruction of his masterpiece worth it. 

Crocodile paused when he noticed Doflamingo angrily stomp onto the balcony, whispering death threats as he did. He stopped, turned around and threw up his arms, ranting incoherently before pacing back Crocodile's way. 

He did this a few more times, Crocodile briefly noting how Doflamingo’s anger seemed to affect Sol each time he wandered close. He’d been curious for awhile about his daughters strangely high leveled empathy, at times worrying she might have been born with awakened Observation Haki, but it didn’t seem to be that exactly. Crocodile shook his head, refocusing on what needed to be the priority at the moment. Whatever had deeply upset his Doflamingo. 

“Doffy?” Crocodile called with a calm, almost bored tone. Once Doflamingo looked up and gave Crocodile his attention the dark haired man continued, “Would you like to tell me why you're pacing?” 

Doflamingo gave a heavy, angry huff and stomped his way over to the metal patio table, sitting in the chair across from Crocodile. With a dark expression on his face he tossed a crumpled piece of paper over to Crocodile. “I got a letter from my...  _ cousin.”  _ He said that word like it made him sick to say. 

Crocodile raised a brow, already knowing that there were still some Donquixote family members up in Mariejois. Included in that was an uncle Doflamingo and Rosinante didn’t remember well, and a cousin they barely knew. With his interest peaked, Crocodile grabbed the paper and flattened it out. 

Doflamingo pulled Sol into his lap while Crocodile read over the letter, the small girl had toddled over to him like she was trying to comfort him. He held her like someone was trying to take her from him. 

And apparently someone was...

“Is this real?” Crocodile growled, growing upset himself. 

“Yeah, can you even fucking believe that bastard would  _ dare?!”  _ Doflamingo grumbled bitterly while holding Sol in a gentle but firm hug. 

Crocodile glared at the paper, the light and fancy script was cordial and apologetic about what had happened to Doflamingo's family. It even dared to say that if the writer had been the man he was now, he would have offered a safe haven to Doflamingo’s family. To Crocodile it felt like too little, too late. 

But the aggravating bit was near the end. 

_ It has come to my attention that you have fathered a child. That child I consider my family as well as you, and a World Noble no matter the circumstances.  _

_ I wish to offer her a place in Mariejois, as she is still young I managed to convince the others to allow her to take up her high status here.  _

Much more was said but it basically boiled down to the letter writer stating that he could provide more for Sol than Doflamingo and Crocodile could. It pleaded with them to put her first and send her to live in Mariejois... without them. 

“Fucking bastard!” Crocodile hissed, turning the letter to sand. 

It felt like the letter writer was trying to do a good thing, maybe even a kind thing, but Crocodile wasn’t willing to consider that when someone had just offered to  _ adopt _ his daughter out from under him! 

“So that’s why I’m upset,” Doflamingo mumbled, watching the sand that used to be a letter drift away with a detached look. 

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to give our daughter to those people. It’s infuriating that they would try but it’s no use even thinking about it,” Crocodile shrugged, grabbing his drink as he watched Doflamingo internally struggle. He waited patiently for the man to eventually say what he wanted to say. 

“You— you don’t think... it would be better for her in Mariejois, do you?” Doflamingo asked, not looking at Crocodile. Instead he looked down at Sol, looking into her wide and innocent eyes. 

Crocodile put his drink down, getting up and taking Sol from Doflamingo’s lap. 

“Sweet Brat, go play with your pets, okay? Daddy’s need to have a talk,” Crocodile told her, giving her a gentle push towards her bedroom room. 

“Okay, Swandman,” she said, hugging him and then Doflamingo’s leg before heading off to her bedroom. Her bananawanis followed behind her obediently. 

“Doffy,” Crocodile sighed with a loving tone. He rubbed a hand down Doflamingo’s back and considered the man very seriously. “What is best for a child isn’t how much they have, as long as they have a roof over their heads, food, and a loving environment then they will thrive. Trust me, I have some experience in this area.” 

Doflamingo chuckled at the small joke, the sound a little hollow but not as dejected as his voice had been before. 

“But... if she had more and had the protection of Mariejois...” 

“As opposed to being an actual princess with three guardian bananawanis, two incredibly powerful pirate dads, and soon two protective monster brothers?” Crocodile deadpanned. “Oh yeah, you’re right. She definitely needs to get spoiled rotten and never face any consequences.”

Doflamingo huffed. “Alright, so maybe it’s not the best place for a kid.” 

“Not to mention our girl does need us,” Crocodile said meaningfully. “At least for a few more years.” Crocodile had no idea what those Celestial Dragons were thinking, most should know what happens to the kids created the way Sol was when without their parents. 

Sol  _ needed _ both of them until she got a little older or else she could become something less than human. Crocodile would not allow that to happen. 

“Oh yeah, that whole ‘monster’ business,” Doflamingo said like he hadn’t once thought about it. “Sol’s too cute and sweet to ever become  _ that.”  _

Crocodile rolled his eyes. “You don’t live in the same reality as the rest of us, do you?” Crocodile asked teasingly. 

Doflamingo laughed, which Crocodile would take as a win before Doflamingo frowned again. He looked out over his kingdom, heavy thoughts weighing him down. 

“Look, the best thing for Sol is for us to give her a home that is stable and happy. That’s it, kids don’t need extravagant things.” Crocodile remembered his boys, and how happy they were with a forest to play in, a parent to love them, food to eat, and nothing more. “All she needs is for us to love her, and give her a place to grow up strong. I’d say we’re doing a pretty good job.” 

Doflamingo smiled softly, taking Crocodile's hand and kissing his knuckles. “What would I ever do without you?” 

“Probably go insane,” Crocodile told him with a wiry smirk, leaning over to peck the blonde's cheek. 

* * *

  
  
  


The longer Chopper followed Zoro, Sanji, and Robin the longer he began to feel like something was wrong. 

First of all none of them were talking to him, they seemed oddly baffled when the Big Mom pirates made casual conversation with him instead. Were they still teasing him? 

The next thing was how willing they were to show the Big Mom pirates to Luffy for this ‘offer’ they mentioned. Don’t they remember that Luffy didn’t want to work under any of the Emperors? Maybe Luffy just wanted to shoot them down in person? 

Chopper didn’t know, but it was all beginning to make him suspicious. 

“Captain!” Zoro gasped out in surprise, making Chopper snap back to attention. 

“Captain Luffy!” Sanji repeated, just as shocked. 

Luffy, Nami, and the others minus Usopp and Brook were laid out on the ground, looking both exhausted and confused. 

“Luffy!” Chopper cheered, running towards Luffy and expected to get a hug but Luffy didn’t even glance at him. Chopped stopped short at the odd reunion. “I-I missed you guys! Hey! Luffy!” Luffy finally looked at him but he didn’t smile the way Chopper had missed so much. “Franky!” Chopper turned to the cyborg, a little disappointed he hadn’t added more weapons to himself. “Nami!” Chopper turned to her, and was disappointed when even she didn’t give him the reaction he wanted. 

Suddenly Chopper's face lit up and he couldn’t believe his eyes. “SOGEKING?!” Was Sogeking joining them?! Luffy must be so happy! “Cool!” 

Chopper rambled off how excited he was, and telling them out much they had changed. 

“What happened to you?” Zoro asked, ignoring Chopper once again. Although Chopper didn’t mind, it was clearly important to know if they’d been attacked. 

“I don’t know! I felt chills all over my body!” Luffy explained, thinking back to the moment before he passed out. “What kind of trick did he use?” 

“Bon-Sounds like you got hit with a blast of Conqueror's Haki-S’il vous plaît,” Tamago spoke up, looking over the fat man with a bit of suspicion. Wasn't Straw Hat Luffy supposedly a teenager still? This man looked about 40 years old... but the presence of the small doctor -as they learned he was on the walk over- was undeniable. 

“Huh?” Straw Hat Luffy looked up at the other people that had come along with his crew, not recognizing them. “Who the hell are you two?” 

Pekoms growled but stepped forward and answered coolly. “We have been sent by Big Mom, to offer you an alliance of sorts-Grr,” Pekoms stated bluntly. 

“Eh?” Straw Hat Luffy mumbled, feeling a bit smug to see pirates in such a strong crew coming to him. “Alright, an Emperor wants to be my ally?” 

“Bon-That’s right-Soir,” Tamago nodded. “Our Mama has wanted to extend this  _ offer  _ to you since the incident Marineford-Soir.” 

“Luffy!” Chopper jumped in front of the two Big Mom pirates. “I don’t think the kind of pirates we are would be allied with a group like Big Mom, she's an Emperor!” 

Luffy looked blankly back at Chopper for a minute before ignoring the thing he figured was an advanced toy. He looked back over to the Big Mom pirates again, grinning at the idea that a big named pirate wanted him! “I’ll agree to an alliance.” 

The Straw Hats around gasped, shaking a little to find out they’d be attached to such a big name. 

Straw Hat Luffy waved them off, in his mind he was chuckling darkly. With the power of Big Mom on his side, he’d become unstoppable. And they haven’t even gone to see his new troops yet! 

“What?! But Luffy!” Chopper yelled, officially beginning to feel a little freaked out. How much had Luffy changed?! 

Straw Hat Luffy looked at Chopper again and muttered, “What the hell is this thing?” 

“Bon-Then we shall set off immediately for Whole Cake, the wedding preparations have commenced already. Katakuri has already been selected for you as well-Soir,” Tamago stated. 

“Wait wedding?!” Most of the Straw Hats yelled. 

“Yes, all Big Moms allies must marry into the family-Grr,” Pekoms informed them. “Big Mom is showing you a high honor by pairing you with her third child. Katakuri is very powerful too-Grr.” 

Straw Hat Luffy rubbed his chin in thought before grinning. Katakuri was a weird name for a girl but she was probably hot, and if she’s powerful that’s just more ammunition for him! “Alright, I agree to this—“

“Luffy!” Chopper yelled. “What about Torao?! You’ve been so in love with him since the day I met you! How could you just forget him?!” 

Straw Hat looked at Chopper again with no recollection and asked again. “Seriously what is this creature?” 

“Captain, I don’t want to upset you but have you considered your... Uh... boyfriend in this plan?” Zoro asked, around all the Straw Hats cringed like they were in pain. 

Straw Hat Luffy looked at them with disgust. “You think I want to be with a fag? That’s just gross,” Straw Hat Luffy said with his lips twisted up. 

Choppers eyes widened and suddenly he couldn’t see the open, loving person he once felt so proud to call his captain. Luffy had been an open minded person before.... “What happened to you?” Chopper looked around to see only the Big Mom pirates were shocked by what Luffy said. “What happened to all of you?!” 

Chopper’s eyes teared up as none of them felt ashamed for what their captain had said. “I-I... fe-eel sad... and I can’t help crying!” Chopper yelled. “You aren’t the kind person I agreed to follow!” 

Straw Hat Luffy continued to make remarks that ignored Chopper and dehumanized him. To Tamago and Pekoms, seeing this made them question again if this was truly the Straw Hats. And that hateful comment hadn't helped his claim either. 

They’d had their doubts about it, but the inclusion of the unmistakable Mink-like doctor had eased them. But with how he was reacting to them made the Big Mom pirates believe that this was a large misunderstanding. 

“Dammit! I’m disappointed in you guys!” Chopper yelled. “I don’t know what I've been working for!” Chopper screamed as he turned and ran away. 

Straw Hat Luffy shrugged and turned back to his crew to tell them to track down those that had defied him and to gather his 100 men they’d recruited. 

It took them awhile to realize the Big Mom pirates had dipped out, the two realizing that they’d made a mistake. 

“Dammit!” Straw Hat Luffy cursed when noticing his meal ticket had left. “Bring them back too!” 

* * *

  
  
  


“Huh? You mean they’re imposters?!” Chopper said, incredibly shocked that he’d been tricked. “That’s why there are two Nami’s?” 

Nami narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance after the high of seeing Chopper again. How the hell did he think that ugly, inside and out, woman was her?! “Oh please!” She tsked. “You really thought that 30 year old man was Luffy? Our Luffy, who has been in love with one man most of his life, who laughs and plays every minute away, who loves harder than anyone! How could you believe that for a moment?” 

“Ah! I thought there was something wrong!” Chopper gasped and Nami rolled her eyes fondly. 

She was just happy to see him again honestly. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Oh, you guys!” Luffy called happily when he spotted who  _ had _ to be his cook and swordsman. 

That curly eyebrow and those three swords were unmistakable. Even if Zoro and Sanji didn’t look exactly the same Luffy would recognize those traits anywhere. 

“Hey, Friend, we need you to come with us,” Sanji said. Zoro and him had been sent after the Big Mom pirates and the Strawhats pet, but by luck they’d managed to run into one of the people their captain wanted dead. This would hopefully get them a pass when they told the boss they couldn’t find Chopper! 

“If you come quietly, we won’t have any trouble!” Zoro threatened. Luffy canted his head to the side slightly, curious if Zoro and Sanji were making a joke. “Our captain is very angry. Give up on living a long life.”  _ Oh! So they were playing a joke!  _

Luffy laughed. “Sanji! Stop playing!” Luffy punched the man in the shoulder. The blond stumbled and for a solid minute thought his arm had broken. “Zoro! It’s so good to see you guys!” 

Both men took a step back, surprised to have someone greet them in such a friendly manner. 

“H-hey, it’s been awhile!” Zoro glanced at Sanji, sweating nervously now. “....Hasn’t it?” 

“Y-yeah! Let’s go now!” Sanji said, trying to use this to his advantage. 

“Oh, everybody’s here already?” Luffy asked, seeing the men look at him weirdly but didn’t think about it too much. “Sorry to keep you all waiting!” Luffy happily moved forward, knocking into both men as he headed out before them. 

The two men looked at each other with slight panic, a building dread in their stomachs. They had no idea what was going on! 

* * *

  
  


“Okay, so not only have those fakes brought the Marines here but also Blackbeard pirates, and for some reason Big Mom pirates?” Nami sighed, getting a confirming nod from Chopper. 

“Yeah, they wanted Luffy to marry into her crew.” 

“Well that’s not happening for a lot of reasons,” Robin giggled, finding this all funny. God she had missed her little family. 

“I also got word the Donquixote pirates were seen landing, it seems they are also after Monkey-chan,” Shakky told them as she pulled her cigarette from her lips. 

“Just great! Why not just throw another monster giant in the mix!” Usopp yelled, sarcasm in his voice. 

Shakky, and Robin chuckled while Nami yelled about not jinxing their journey. 

Shakky quickly told them that she had made Brook aware and that he was on his way. Rayleigh took over explaining how to sail under the waves to Nami in the meantime and letting them know that Luffy had arrived. 

The excitement and joy warmed the elder man’s hearts. Luffy had a good crew, they were strong and caring people. And they obviously loved him. 

They quickly put a plan in place, take the vivre card and move the ship. Be prepared to leave as soon as everyone is on board. And Chopper very happily proposed an idea as well! He was going to go pick Luffy up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro pushed his tongue deeper into Sanji’s mouth, licking up and feeling the ridges of the roof of his mouth. Wet panting breaths were passed back and forth between them as they made out in the darkness of an alleyway. 

Zoro wasn’t really sure what led up to this. They were fighting about fishing, and then they were sucking each other’s tongues with a desperation that had them grinding into each other hard enough to bruise. But Zoro wasn’t going to complain! 

_ “Zoro~,”  _ Sanji whined breathily as Zoro pinned him to the rough wall, biting and pulling at Sanji’s now abused lip. 

“Yes?” Zoro growled, pushing his hips against Sanji’s, their equally hard lengths pressing against each other. Zoro groaned when Sanji let out a whimpered moan. 

“We— we shouldn’t...” Sanji began to protest as Zoro moved to Sanji’s jaw line to nip at the bone. 

“No one has to know,” Zoro told him, digging his fingers into silky blonde strands and tipping Sanji’s head back to bite and suck at his neck. “I can wait as long as you need to be comfortable with everyone knowing about this,” Zoro promised. He didn’t want Sanji to be pushed past any boundaries, but he had confirmation Sanji felt the same way now! Even if it had to be a secret, Zoro wasn’t going to let Sanji run away anymore. 

Sanji’s mouth dropped open to gasp when Zoro nipped his collar bone. Zoro immediately took advantage and pressed their lips together again. Their tongues tied, sliding against each other. 

Zoro had just slid his leg between Sanji’s, pressing his thigh against Sanji’s groin when the sound of a Mini Snail began to go off in Sanji’s coat pocket. 

Sanji gasped and shoved Zoro away, flushed brightly and fixed his clothes hurriedly. “We will never speak of this!” He ordered as he dug out the Snail. 

Zoro frowned and tsked. “Can’t believe No. 7 is talking bossily to No. 1,” he mumbled. 

“STOP RANKING US BY ARRIVAL!” 

* * *

  
  


Luffy was so confused. Why did people keep calling him Big Boss?! He wasn’t anyone’s boss! And the annoying guys from earlier were back! Why did Zoro and Sanji lead him here? He wanted to see everyone now!

“What’s the matter with this guy?” Luffy muttered, annoyed as all hell. “Zoro, Sanji, do you know him?” He wanted to beat the guy up but he didn’t want to hurt his friends’ friend. 

Suddenly the Marines were surrounding the grove and all the people behaving strangely, Luffy grew worried. “How did the Marines find out about me?” 

Luffy wasn’t listening to anything but the evolving situation and so missed the people he thought were Zoro and Sanji telling him to shut up. 

The people on the platform with him seemed to be panicking but the annoying guy seemed to be holding it together and managed to get all the people below to fight back. Even if his subordinate disobeyed, it did the trick at least. 

As they started fighting again he heard them calling him the boss again! Luffy was so confused!

Luffy grew a little upset when the annoying guy seemed to turn on his trusted crewmates, acting like he didn’t care about them. A captain shouldn't act like that!

Suddenly explosions rocked the grove and the Kuma-like guys were moving in. Luffy began to think about maybe slipping away. Boa told him not to cause trouble! And he hadn’t! 

The moment the battle turned because of the Pacifistas Luffy found himself alone on the platform, the annoying people all ran away. Now he was sure that it wasn't Zoro or Sanji though, they wouldn’t run away. 

Panic and pandemonium reigned as the pirates called out for their boss. Which still caused Luffy to be confused because he felt like he should remember signing up to be anyone’s boss! 

Luffy followed the annoying people with his eyes, watching them run into someone he recognized well. It was that Axe-guy from last time! 

Understanding filled Luffy as the guy started saying things that weren’t true. He was lying... and pretending to be him... this was an odd situation. 

Luffy quickly decided to duck out while he could. This has nothing to do with him! 

Unfortunately before he could go a beam was shot at him, Luffy leaped up and dodged it, landing right back on the platform. 

“Hey! What are you doing?! This bag is holding all my precious lunches!” Luffy yelled at the crowd, uncaring of the shock from the crowd or the petrified realization from the impostors. 

Someone in the crowd pulled out his bounty poster, shaking as he did. “Here’s his bounty...”

Everyone looked at it, then up to Luffy and jaws all dropped. “He... LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy laughed with unrestricted enthusiasm and joy as he looked over the Sunny and his crew. He couldn’t contain the warmth and love he felt seeing them all again. A hole that had been in his heart slowly closed over as they slipped back into their routine without hesitation. 

Luffy couldn’t help feeling proud of his little family when he spied the happiness each of them held to be back together.

With help from Boa and probably many others their ship began to descend into the waters unencumbered. 

Luffy jumped onto the bench circling the mast and got his crew's attention. He gave them all a blinding smile, and put his arm up. “Spread the sail!” He raised both arms high and shouted to the sky. “SET SAIL!” 

“Yeah!” Everyone cheered. 

“Let’s go to Fishman Island!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Donny, a Donquixte pirate, couldn’t be happier to have arrived in the grove in time. He spied the crew he was supposed to bring back to Dressrosa under any means necessary being forced to dig their own grave. 

He was weirded out for a moment that they weren’t strong enough to deal with the rookie Caribou but let it go quickly. He just had to bring these pirates to the Young Master. He wasn’t sure why and he wasn’t going to ask. 

So without hesitation he kicked the super rookies away and chased them off. He already had some men go out to get Straw hat who he’d seen being carried away and arrested. They hadn’t arrived in time to see him be attacked so someone really strong must be around. They needed to be careful if someone took down that strong kid!

He got the call that they had Straw Hat while he led the crew members to his ship. Surprisingly they were fairly easy to convince that he was here to save them. 

Next stop: Dressrosa!

[JOIN THE DOFLAMINGO/CROCODILE DISCORD!](https://discord.gg/K8wgPjKfhb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please join the Dofuwani Discord! We’d love to have anyone on there! I’ll include the link above!!


	68. Growth

Luffy didn’t think he’d ever seen a sight so beautiful or so exhilarating at the sights of their ship sinking into the waves. 

Light filtered over them, dancing with the currents and the wildlife as they dove further and further down. He could see the roots of the tree that held up the island and it was surreal. 

This is what Luffy had wanted every day of the last two years. He had craved adventure, wonderful new sights, and freedom to do what he wanted. All this he had now and more when he had his crew behind him. 

Life at sea offered so much than he could have ever imagined, and Luffy wanted more. 

Everyone got lost in seeing the beauty of it all, well except for Zoro that had already seen the sight before since he’d gotten on the wrong ship. 

At one point they saw a massive Sea King too! 

Luffy was loving all of it! 

Zoro sneered when Sanji spotted Nami and got a nose bleed so bad that he flew out of the ship's coating and into the sea. He just had to fall for a pervert?! Sanji was his and yet he kept having these massive reactions to girls, and not just any girls but ones that were supposed to be his friends! 

Zoro thought it was a little rude to be so obvious about how attracted he was to his friends. It showed a real lack of respect he had for them. But he wouldn’t say anything yet, Sanji was who he was. Zoro couldn’t just pick and choose what he liked about the person he loved.

Zoro grimaced at the sheer amount of blood bags Chopper had set up for Sanji. No matter how annoyed he was at Sanji, he was still worried for his health. Even if he didn’t show it outwardly. 

“I feel sorry for him,” Zoro grumbled, sitting by the blonde's side. 

Quietly Zoro offered to take Sanji into the ship to help him ‘rehabilitate’ and Chopper agreed. Zoro lifted the man onto his shoulder and headed up to the crows nest/training room. Sanji would get  _ all _ the help he needed up here. 

Luffy laughed as Zoro walked off with Sanji, wondering when they got so close, but he supposed Zoro and Sanji, despite always fighting, had always gravitated to each other. Since Chopper and Usopp wouldn't let him catch fish, and Sanji was sick, Luffy had a great idea for lunch. 

“Hey, Boa made me a bunch of lunches! Since Sanji’s sick, let all eat this!” Luffy called, dragging over his huge backpack. 

The crew cheered, Luffy wouldn’t ever know how happy it made them when he shared food with them. They knew it was an act of love from Luffy. 

The crew minus Zoro and Sanji gathered around to dig out some food. 

Franky decided that was the moment to tell the crew about what he’d learned about Kuma since returning to the island. Luffy listened as the air around the normally jovial group grew somber for a minute. 

Everyone had been happy until the reminder of what had kicked off these last two years of separation. And what followed after that. More than a few eyes drifted to Luffy, no one wanting to ask how he was doing, or if he wanted to talk about it. 

No one but maybe Sanji and Zoro had a clear picture of what exactly happened either. They knew that Luffy had gone through something hard and probably cried, all of them had felt the heartbreak so for Luffy it had to have been world shattering. 

But to them a crying Luffy was like having a near death experience, unsettling and something no one wanted to imagine. 

Luffy didn’t feel the tension growing as he ate his food, instead he had another issue in mind. 

“Hey Franky!” Luffy called, snapping everyone out of their somber moods with a large and happy grin. “Do you think you could do me a favor?”

Franky had sat down and begun to eat but looked up at Luffy’s request. Luffy didn’t typically make requests like that so everyone paused. 

“Sure! What do you  _ SUPER _ need?” Franky asked, tilting his head curiously. 

Luffy hummed in his throat, surprising his crew by the slight blush on his cheeks. Did someone taint their innocent captain in the last two years?! Luffy was too obvious to blush! “I wanna ask Torao a question but Rayleigh said I need rings for a question like that. Can you make me some?” 

The deck descended into pure shock and awe, the quiet was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Were they hearing right? Or had they somehow ended up in an alternate reality where Luffy and  _ marriage  _ was possible?! 

“Oi! Franky!” Luffy whined after a few minutes of his crew staring at him like he’d grown another head. “Can you make rings, or not?” Luffy pouted at him. 

Robin was the first to break from the spell, she giggled into her hand. “Congratulations Luffy.” 

Luffy grinned, giving his distinctive laugh as an acceptance of her congratulations. 

“Uhh... yeah sure. Do you have a design you’d like?” Franky said, snapping out of his shock second. 

“Design?” Luffy asked, looking confused now. “I don’t know, does it need one? I like our ship and you designed it so I trust you to make it amazing!” Luffy said with another laugh. 

The conversation ended as the crew noticed how dark it was getting as they reached 1,000 meters down. Luffy even had a moment of nostalgia when he noticed a whale like his Grandpops figurehead.  _ He missed his Grandpops... _

“Hey, hey, this is no time to relax and watch the whales!” Usopp yelled when he noticed Luffy frown, no one wanted Luffy to be anything but happy, even if it meant they spoiled him for a little bit. 

Chopper joined in the effort to cheer Luffy up, which wasn’t hard honestly but their efforts were stalled when another ship pulled up alongside them. The ships hauls rubbed together, the masts tangling, and the enemy endangering the bubble around them. 

“Oh no! The bubble!” 

“Who the hell are you guys?!” 

“Zoro! Sanji! We need you!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro plopped Sanji down in the crows nest and looked the man over with a calculating eye. He needed to somehow get him to stop focusing on the girls...

Zoro would never understand this side of the man, he couldn’t have every single girl in the world and a boyfriend. He needed to choose one, and as far as Zoro was concerned the moment he received  _ that  _ photo Sanji  _ had _ chosen. 

“Hey,” Zoro bent down and gave a pat to Sanji’s cheek. “Wake up,” he ordered. 

Zoro frowned before he got an idea and took his bandana off, rolling it up and tying it as a rudimentary blindfold over Sanji’s eyes. 

“Oi, it’s time for a lesson, Love Cook,” Zoro whispered, settling himself between Sanji’s legs. “It’s a very serious talk and everything.” Zoro leaned forward to unbutton Sanji’s shirt, laying his hands over soft skin and taunt muscles. 

“Wha—?” Sanji groaned as he began to come around. “Who is— Zoro?!” Sanji squeaked when Zoro kissed one of the hidden hickies Zoro had raised earlier. 

“Awake at last,” Zoro chuckled. “Hey, I got a question,” Zoro said as he rubbed a thumb over Sanji’s lower rib. 

“Zoro! Shut up, this isn’t funny! Why can’t I see?!” Sanji growled, shifting to try and pull the blindfold off but Zoro took both his hand in one and pinned them to the floor. 

“What's so great about breasts?” Zoro asked, pretending as if Sanji hadn’t even talked. 

Sanji gasped. “It’s breasts! What man doesn't know how great they are?!” Sanji argued back. “They are soft and supple an- and—“ Sanji sputtered to a stop, not having much else to say since he’d never been with a girl far enough to touch her that way. It wasn’t that he  _ couldn’t  _ make it with a girl, just that he  _ respected  _ girls too much to make a move like that out of nowhere! 

“So?” Zoro asked. “Men have them too,” Zoro separated Sanji’s hands, taking one hand in his free one. 

“It’s not the same!” Sanji growled. 

“I guess you're right,” Zoro mumbled, taking Sanji’s hand and pressing it against his muscled pecs. “It isn’t the same, to me it has always been better.” Zoro smirked, seeing the way Sanji turned a bright red was always fun. 

“Like hell it is!” Sanji yelled, trying to pull his hand away but Zoro wouldn’t let him. 

“Right here,” Zoro moved Sanji’s over his pec, feeling Sanji’s hand twitch. “Is hard, great for holding onto when you need some stability.” Zoro slid Sanji’s hand down further, over his well worked abs, they rippled under the feeling of Sanji’s touch. “Here is well trained to give you pleasure all night long,” Zoro whispered huskily. “So why don’t you explain to me again, what’s so great about girls? Do you even like being on top?” 

Sanji grew even more embarrassed, turning his head away. “I haven’t tried it so I wouldn’t know...” he grumbled, upset that Zoro was so willing to just subjugate him to the role of bottom without any discussion.  _ And why the hell was he even considering this?! _

“That right there is the reason you aren’t a top. If you were you wouldn’t have  _ just _ been admiring girls up till now,” Zoro smirked, leaning forward again to breath against Sanji’s exposed ear. “Tops go out and get what they want... observe, My Love Cook.” 

Zoro put both of Sanji’s hands in one of his again, pinning them, and took Sanji’s chin to kiss his pink lips. 

Sanji whimpered as Zoro pressed his tongue into his mouth, the kiss was hard and claiming. It was like Zoro was marking him as his. 

Sanji gasped and arched into Zoro when his hand softly slid down his rib cage. With this blindfold every touch was a surprise and pulled moans and gasps from him. 

“Wait,” Sanji moaned when Zoro began to kiss, bite, and suck on his neck. Zoro really liked his neck apparently. “I’m... I’m telling you! I prefer girls!” 

Zoro tsked, pulling away slightly. “Then why do you just drool over Nami and Robin, making them uncomfortable, instead of actually asking them out, huh? You either like men just a bit more, or you're a coward.” 

“I am not a coward!” Sanji yelled. “And I do not make the girls uncomfortable!” Sanji argued. Nami and Robin thought he was charming... didn’t they?

“You really think they want you drooling over them all the time?” Zoro asked with a sneer. He liked Sanji, liked him a lot, but that didn’t mean he liked everything about him. “And now they apparently can’t even wear what they want without you getting blood loss. That’s unfair to them, don’t you think?!” 

Sanji opened his mouth and then closed it again, a feeling of shame bubbling in his chest. He... he hadn’t wanted to ever make Nami and Robin feel like they couldn’t be themselves around him... he just wanted them to know he appreciated how they looked. 

“I know you hold respecting women in high esteem but how you got in this situation was far from respectful,” Zoro told him, pulling away since he didn’t feel like continuing during such a serious talk. 

Sanji looked stricken for a moment, having trouble coming up with a reply. In the end Sanji was saved from answering when the ship began to rock threateningly. 

“ZORO! SANJI! We need you!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh yeah, this is great! Can I stay on this ship on this ship for a little while? Please?” The lying man that had boarded their ship begged on his knees. 

After Nami had recognized Momoo, the sea cow had recognized all of them, in particular Luffy. The cow had swam away, taking the ship with him and leaving the captain (who was now insisting he was a slave) behind. 

No one mentioned that Sanji’s shirt was mis-buttoned since what was happening was  _ a lot.  _ Franky really should have just tossed him out into the sea. 

“He’s kinda pathetic,” Chopper muttered with a furrowed brow. 

“No way! He just made it up!” Usopp yelled at the reindeer, astonished that his friend could fall for such an obvious lie. 

Chopper screamed out in shock to have that pointed out. “What?! He just made it up?!” 

Nami ignored them as she approached. “Hey, where did you find the Sea Cow who was drawing your ship?” She asked. 

The lying coward looked up, his eyes glinting. “Oh... Here is... mmm... cutie-san!” The creep grinned over to Nami, making her shiver in disgust slightly. 

Zoro looked to Sanji, who was in the process of embarrassingly fixing his button up. “That’s what you sound like,” Zoro whispered to him, making Sanji drop his jaw and grimace at the comparison. 

“I do not!” Sanji whispered hurriedly to Zoro. 

“Don’t believe me? Then ask the girls sometime,” Zoro shrugged, turning back to the conversation that had been going on without them. 

Sanji finally snapped back into what was happening and kicked the guy in the head. “Don’t look at our navigator like that!” 

Zoro was fine with that, since that actually was respecting Nami by fighting for her honor. Zoro had no issue with Sanji being a gentleman, just as long as he didn’t hold himself up as an exception for this behavior. 

Sanji felt sick to be compared to a swine like this man. The way he’d creepily looked at Nami had not been okay! She wasn’t some object!

“Nami! You’re safe...” he paused as he looked at her with love sick eyes and saw her reaction to him not be any different from how she reacted to the creep he just kicked. “Now...” Sanji’s nose bled, but not nearly as much as it had earlier, as he turned away and tried to think calming thoughts to stop himself. 

“I just caught that sea monster somewhere,” the creep muttered in a lot of pain from the kick. “Experienced people have those animals pull their ships.” 

Luffy was all smiles at the thought, his mind immediately whirling with ideas on how to get his own monster to pull his ship. “Is that so?”

They tied up the creep while Sanji slinked off to the kitchen to mull over what Zoro had said to him and what he’d realized. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A while passed with Sanji sulking in the kitchen before he came out to find Nami was wearing a coat now. That was good, he didn’t think he could stop his reaction right now. 

Sanji looked up to see Robin on one of the upper decks, reading a book, and made his way over. 

Sanji carried a tray of tea with him, it wasn’t in his nature not to bring something when approaching his crewmates. 

“Hello Sanji,” Robin said softly as he placed a tea cup near her, breathing easy since she was also covered up. “Are you feeling better.” 

Sanji smiled, his heart lightened by her concern for him. “A little,” he told her. 

Sanji paused, not knowing how to ask this question. 

Robin closed her book and took the warm cup of tea, looking over Sanji and noting the way he was avoiding looking at her. “Something on your mind?” 

Sanji fidgeted before noticing the way she patted the railing, inviting him to sit. Sanji gulped but did indeed sit down. 

“Yeah...”

“Then why not tell me? It might help,” Robin said easily, her experience and lax personality making her a great confidant. 

The blond bit his lip, looking away slightly and sighing as he shined his serving tray anxiously. “It’s just... do I— Robin, do I ever make you uncomfortable?” Sanji said not without a struggle. 

Robin was a bit surprised that Sanji had the self awareness to even ask this, especially after his less than lovable qualities had come back even worse after their two year separation. Robin took the question seriously, and answered with complete honesty. 

“At times,” she said to the horror of Sanji. “But I know you’d never push anything on me so it has never bothered me much. But sometimes it’s a little much when you unabashedly talk about Nami and I like icons instead of your friends.” Robin put her teacup down and leaned her head against the palm of her hand, bracing her elbow on her knee. “It makes it hard to talk to you, more so when you relegate yourself as a servant for us. And we are both afraid of your reaction for when we find love, we care about you and would hate to break your heart.” 

“Oh,” Sanji muttered, feeling more than a little sick with himself now. 

“May I tell you something?” Robin asked. 

“Anything!” came Sanji’s prompt reply. 

“Without you overreacting and claiming that no man can have me?” Robin pressed gently. Sanji sputtered and Robin laughed a little. “Remember that I’m a big girl that can make my own choices and have my own wishes.” 

Sanji gulped and nodded. 

“Franky and I have been dating since a little after Enies Lobby,” she confessed, she watched Sanji’s jaw drop and he became angry for a split second before Robin continued. “And we are very much, undoubtedly, incredibly in love with each other. I’m very happy and would love for you to be happy for me.” 

Sanji felt the wind leave his sails as he looked into Robin's dark blue eyes. He could see her honesty, and how much she wished to deepen their relationship by Sanji just letting her be happy without worrying about him. 

“I’m... I'm happy for you,” he finally managed to say. The incredible thing was that he was happy for her. He loved when the people he cared about were happy! He just needed to remember that. “But if he ever hurts you—“

“I know,” Robin said with a smile, a deep love for a friend shining in her eyes. “Thank you Sanji, for caring about me and for this talk. I feel closer to you already,” she said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and went back to her book. 

Sanji smiled and walked off, determined to get more tea and hand it out to the crew since it was getting colder. 

That was when the current began to shift. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“She’s so cute!” Rosinante cried as they all admired Sol’s outfit for a family portrait Doflamingo had managed to convince Crocodile into doing. They had just finished, and Sol was extra rambunctious because of it. 

The girl was wearing a dress with a white lace long sleeved top piece over a soft pink material at the chest. The skirt of the dress was pink as well and frilled. It sashayed as she toddled around happily. She seemed delighted by the dress and kept running to Crocodile and Doflamingo to show it off every two minutes, knocking into their legs to do it. It was adorable. 

Crocodile was wearing a black three piece suit with a green vest and a red scarf tucked into the collar. 

Doflamingo was wearing a white suit with a pink collared shirt. 

Rosinante had been pulled into it all as well and had been given a new suit that matched Doflamingo’s only with his shirt more of a lilac. 

“She is,” Crocodile laughed as Sol spun around to make her skirt twirl, giggling as it did. He had no idea where his kids got such cuteness, it didn’t seem possible that these kids came from him and people like Doflamingo and Dragon. 

“She’s a little rose finch!” Doflamingo cried, lifting her up and tossed her in the air, catching her as she squealed and giggled. “She’s  _ my _ little Rose Finch!” 

Crocodile shared an eye roll with Rosinante. “I see you’re still trying to give her a bird name,” Crocodile muttered. 

“And why shouldn’t I?!” Doflamingo pouted as he hugged the happy child to his chest. “The people all call her the Wani-hime, and they all think you're dead! I just want her to have a bird name too!” Doflamingo whined. 

Crocodile sighed. “Alright, alright, she can be  _ our _ Rose Finch then,” Crocodile said as he moved to his lovers side. He pecked the man on the cheek before nuzzling their daughter. 

Rosinante grinned as he watched his brother, he couldn’t believe this was the same person from twelve years ago! 

“Does this mean...?” Doflamingo gasped, a sly grin coming over his face. 

“Oh no! No!” Crocodile yelled, knowing where Doflamingo was going with this. “Doffy don’t you dare! I told you never with me and  _ never _ with Sol!” Crocodile yelled, Rosinante was now backing out of the room, not wanting to get involved in this. 

Doflamingo grinned mischievously as he placed Sol on his shoulders. “Come on Croccy, no need to be afraid of heights,” Doflamingo said as he shifted close to Crocodile. 

“I am  _ not _ afraid of heights! I’m afraid of our 23 month old free falling!” Crocodile yelled. 

Doflamingo giggled madly as he suddenly scooped Crocodile up, the man in question screaming to put him down, as Doflamingo charged for the balcony. 

“No! No! WAIT!” Crocodile screamed and held on tight as Doflamingo raised one hand. He connected his strings to the clouds and launched all three of them into the air. 

Sol squealed in glee, Doflamingo laughed fully and nuzzled his lover who hung off him in fear of being dropped. He seemed to have forgotten that the hard landing wouldn’t affect him at the moment, too surprised by the quick turn of events. 

“Hwigher! Hwigher Pawpa!” Sol demanded as they swung through the clouds. 

“God damnit!” Crocodile yelled as they climbed even higher at their toddlers request. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“STRAWHATS!” You should turn back now!” The creep they had suddenly yelled, freaking out for some reason. “It’s dangerous!” 

Zoro walked over to look at the grass on the lower deck. “I had forgotten about you,” Zoro told him because he honestly had. Really, who would remember someone as unimpressive as this guy. 

“There’s a monster!”

“What?!” Chopper yelled in horror, immediately on edge at the idea of a monster. 

Usopp rolled his eyes. “What are you talking about? Cut that crap out!” He yelled, he’d trained too hard to be tricked and made to fear so easily. The guy explained about the legendary monster: the Kraken. Usopp wasn’t fooled. “Those myths are just made up by someone,” Usopp told him, he would know all about made up stories. And of course that was when the Kraken showed itself because the world just loved proving Usopp wrong. 

“Please! I don’t wanna die! Go back!” The creep they’d picked up cried. This guy really didn’t know Luffy if he thought begging would work. If anything Luffy probably wanted to make friends with the monster and all the Strawhats silently knew that. “If you just wait-“  _ yeah, not going to happen with Luffy as captain.  _ “-for a few days, it would-“

“Shut up!” Luffy said blankly.  _ Here we go, _ all the Strawhats thought. Luffy turned around with a smile that they all knew  _ all _ too well. “I have a good idea!” Those words were never a good thing. “Let’s tame him!”  _ There it is.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“You can’t cut it! I want it as my pet!” Luffy reprimanded Zoro as he grabbed his sword threateningly. 

Zoro huffed in annoyance. He had wanted to test his strength against the monster. 

Luffy was briefly distracted when his Kraken attacked the ship again and Franky showed off more of his cool robot tricks! He had rocket launchers in his shoulders now!  _ That’s so cool! _

Although his Kraken was still attacking and amazingly Chopper managed to hold off the creature with a super sized guard point! Luffy was already so proud of his crew's growth and he hadn’t even seen what Robin could do yet. 

The ship was hurtling towards an undersea mountain, about to be crushed when two giant arms sprang up from the side of the ship and pushed off from the mountain. 

Luffy smiled in pride for his amazing crewmates. “Alright! Now it’s my turn!” He determined as he turned to his new pet that was glaring at him in challenge. Luffy was happy his soon-to-be pet had such fire inside him, once they were friends he’d be a great ally. 

Luffy plunged an arm out into the sea, using third gear and his Haki to call his new technique. He felt weak in the water and his Kraken was taking the opportunity to try and stop him. 

Sanji spotted the Krakens motive and kicked forward to guard his captains back. “Blue walk!” He spun around in the water, his leg igniting. He launched forward with a furious and burning kick to the reaching tentacle. 

The Kraken screamed in pain, the sound vibrating the water around him. 

Zoro made sure to watch both his captain and his Love Cooks back. When Sanji began to push himself back towards his bubble and the Kraken was aiming an attack at the blond, Zoro grabbed his swords. He was ready to defend, always. 

He sliced up the Kraken's tentacle, severing it along with slicing it several ways lengthwise. Zoro was a little disappointed the demon of the seas was so weak, or maybe he’d just become too strong, but still  _ he wanted to get stronger _ . 

Sanji was immediately annoyed that he’d been protected like a damsel, plus they all knew Luffy would be upset his new ‘friend’ had been injured so permanently. 

“Hey Zoro! You can’t cut his arms!” Luffy growled as he finally launched his attack. “Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!” 

Caribou felt a cold sweat when the Strawhat captain knocked the giant legendary beast away with only one punch.  _ This dude is insane.  _

Luffy canted his head when a shark was freed because of his attack. For a moment Luffy thought it might be some kind of attack but the shark just swam up to them like it was thanking them. “What a polite shark.” With that it swam away. 

“Luffy! Let’s go back to Sunny!” Zoro yelled as he realized they were being drawn into the current. 

“Yeah!” Luffy agreed but it was too late. They were drawn into the inky black depths of the sea. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy pouted as he looked around the darkness he’d ended up in. He’d heard Nami say something about crashing into some kind of shelf. Shelves were hard so maybe they crashed into that. 

Luffy had been lucky to fall into something cushy but he was immediately worried about not just his crew on the Sunny but Zoro, Sanji, and his new Kraken friend. He should probably start calling him by his name too, what is the name of a giant octopus? Oh! Luffy knew a good name. 

“Oi!” Luffy called. “Zoro, Sanji, Surume!” Luffy yelled into the darkness. 

A light flickered near Luffy and he turned to see Sanji had his lighter flicked on. He looked up at Luffy grumpily. 

“No need to yell, I’m here,” Sanji grumbled. 

“I’m here too,” Zoro called and Sanji jolted when he realized he was squarely in Zoro's lap, their bubbles had somehow merged together. 

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Sanji yelled trying to create space between them that didn’t exist. 

“Okay, now just for....” Luffy looked around for his new friend and noticed the cushy thing he was on was his Kraken. 

Sanji raised the lighter higher for Luffy to better see his weird new pet and Luffy tilted his head when he noticed his Kraken seemed to be crying. Surume seemed to be scared, upset, and at his breaking point. Luffy frowned at the similarities to how he’d felt multiple times at the event two years ago. Surume was looking at Luffy with fear and a resigned sense that he’d be dead soon. Luffy didn’t like that. 

Luffy looked to Zoro and Sanji. “You two okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Sanji grumbled, still trying to get any space between him and Zoro that he could. 

“I’m good,” Zoro said with a mischievous smirk. 

Luffy nodded, happy they were fine. He turned to the Kraken, watching it shrink away from him in fear. 

“Are you okay too, Surume?” Luffy asked, a pure smile pulling at his lips. 

Surume looked confused for a long moment, not recognizing the name before it seemed to click for the animal that  _ he  _ was Surume. 

The Kraken had never been given a nice name by a human before. All of them were always afraid of him, and worse was how the fishmen had treated him like he was something evil and cruel. Even going as far as forcing him under their heel....

But this human was looking at him like— like how he and his brother looked at each other. With trust, happiness, and care...

Luffy laughed when Surume made a confused sound. 

“Shishishi~” Luffy laughed. “You're really strong, but I’m stronger, although I can’t survive down here. But it’s okay cause we’re friends now!”

Zoro and Sanji resisted the urge to facepalm at that. 

The Kraken couldn’t believe this human, he had just admitted to having a disadvantage. And yet he trusted that they were friends now. 

Tears filled the Krakens eyes as he fully accepted a name that was given in trust instead of in fear. He was Surume now, and he was this human's friend, Surume had never been so happy before. 

Luffy grinned brighter as Surume picked him and his friends up gently, happily making a sit for himself on the octopus's body.

“I can’t believe you tamed a Kraken,” Sanji mumbled as he got himself settled as well. “Actually, yes I can.” 

“No less crazy than anything else he does,” Zoro stated while happily stretching out underneath Sanji. He was a very happy camper. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“That’s enough!” Luffy called to Surume after he protected their ship. For a moment the octopus looked afraid until Luffy grinned at him with pride. “Good job!” He praised his new friend. 

Luffy had to merge his bubble with Zoro and Sanji’s on the way over since they’d all been running out of air but luckily with Surume they'd made it back in time! 

“We’ve been looking for you guys!” Luffy called as he waved jovially to his crew. 

Luffy laughed and agreed with Zoro when he said they’d gotten lost. 

Surume took the ship atop his massive head while Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro rejoined the crew on Sunny's deck. 

Luffy fell onto the grass, glad to be home again. Brook was singing him a song and he could almost feel all the happiness that they were alright. Luffy didn’t even care that their would-be attackers were still around because he was so relieved. 

Everyone was relieved to have them back, Chopper even cried. 

“You actually tamed the monster octopus,” Nami sighed, she hadn’t expected any less but still. “Are we actually going to use that monster?” 

“He’s Surume, he’s our friend now! We’re going to use him like experienced people do!” Luffy yelled as he threw up his arms. “Right? Surume?” 

The Strawhats were astonished when the giant octopus actually responded to the name of a squid snack food and was seemingly happy with the name too. Luffy was always such a whirlwind. 

“Draw the Sunny, Surume!” Luffy told his new friend, Usopp and Chopper were still concerned that the Octopus would crush them. 

Luffy didn’t give the weird ghost ship any attention, and before they could truly draw his attention the sea floor was lighting up threateningly. 

“Oh no, the undersea volcanoes are gonna erupt!” Nami warned the crew, her eyes wide and frantic. “We’re too close!” 

Luckily Surume was already running away! 

“Maybe we can hit it off!” Nami said hopefully. They could possibly survive!

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Crocodile hummed as he watched Doflamingo somberly pick through his food. The man was barely eating today and every time he grinned it seemed forced. 

Doflamingo got like this from time to time but it had never been this bad before. Sol was being ridiculously cute and playing with her mashed potatoes, making them into a volcano with her gravy and yet Doflamingo was having no reaction. Normally the blond would be cooing and helping her build it bigger, but nothing... not even a genuine smile. 

Before Sol, Crocodile had no reason to care when Doflamingo was like this, the man had been his captor and nothing else. But now Crocodile was beginning to see a pattern. 

Doflamingo would be totally normal and then he’d just seem... it wasn’t sad, it was like he was just blank. He went through the motions of the day or the week, but didn’t seem to really be feeling. 

Today it was worse than Crocodile had seen it in the last two years. Doflamingo had set a slow pace for anything he was doing, he barely talked, and even Sol had been shooting him questioning looks. It was like the toddler didn’t know how to approach her own father. 

“Doffy,” Crocodile called, surprised when Doflamingo didn’t even notice he’d called. The man just kept picking at his food. 

Rosinante and Crocodile shared a concerned look, both of them growing even more worried over their pink bird man. 

Sol looked up, seemingly sensing the growing tension in the room. She let off a small and almost inaudible whimper, sitting back and curling up a little. 

“Rosi, take her to go play for me?” Crocodile asked his soon-to-be brother in law. 

“Of course,” Rosinante nodded before turning to Sol with a wide smile. “Come on Princess! Let’s go find those pretty gators of yours! Play some hide and seek, okay?” Rosinante spoke kindly to the girl while he picked her up. 

“But Pawpa! And Swandman...” Sol mumbled looking over her parents with wide and scared eyes. 

“We’re fine, Sweet Brat, go play!” Crocodile smiled up at her, trying to set her at ease. 

Sol cried for them but Rosinante continued to carry her away despite that. 

Once Sol was out of the room Crocodile turned his full attention to Doflamingo. 

“Doffy,” Crocodile called again, his voice slightly more firm this time around. Doflamingo’s eyes snapped up like everything that just happened went right over his head. He looked confused about Sol and Rosinante being gone. “Hey, how about we go lay down?” 

Doflamingo frowned. “No, I have shit to do,” he answered, sounding colder than it had in awhile. 

“Doffy, you aren’t okay right now, come on let’s go lay down,” Crocodile urged gently. His voice was rarely gentle towards Doflamingo. Their relationship wasn’t like that. The blond liked that Crocodile was snarky more often than not. This tone of voice was normally reserved for Sol. 

Doflamingo looked away from Crocodile, folding his arms like a pouting child. “I don’t need that. I’m a king and kings are strong,” Doflamingo said, the words sounding practiced. 

“Yes, you’re a king but taking care of your health is important and definitely doesn't mean you aren’t strong,” Crocodile told him sternly. 

Doflamingo bit his lip, obviously uncomfortable with the attention brought to his feelings. “People like me... don’t behave this way. Th—they don’t feel this way,” Doflamingo told him, his voice cracking and his breath coming faster. “Just.... leave me alone. I can deal with it, I always do.” Doflamingo calmed his breathing, gripping his own shoulders so hard Crocodile worried he’d get bruises later. 

Crocodile stood up and gently pried Doflamingo’s hands from his shoulders. 

“Doffy, let me deal with it with you,” Crocodile whispered. 

Doflamingo keened a low and miserable sound as he pushed forward to hide his face in Crocodile’s chest. Crocodile wrapped his arms around Doflamingo’s head, running his fingers through blond locks. 

“Wh—why do I-I.... feel lik—like this?!” He cried with eyes still dry but his shoulders shaking. “Treb-Tr—bol says I shou—shouldn't! Th-that I need t-to get ove—over it but I—I don’t kn-now how!” He stammered. 

Crocodile held him even tighter, hiding his growing rage at Trebol and his lot. He was always simmering in anger at Trebol, but this crossed a line for Crocodile. 

Crocodile had spent the better part of his youth working through his own mental state, this was not something to be ignored. Especially when it concerned someone they claimed to care about!

“Okay, you and me and having a day in. If that’s just sitting in bed then that’s what we will do, but you will not force yourself to hold some weird outward appearance any longer today!” Crocodile growled, helping Doflamingo up with plans to wrap him in a blanket and cuddle him for the rest of the day. 

  
  
  
  



	69. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART!!!! This is all given to me by my good friend Red!! and I now have a link for you all to her amazing art!!! [LINK HERE!!!](https://red-hu.tumblr.com/)

Once again please join the DofuWani server! we would be so excited to have you! [Invite Link here!](https://discord.gg/frkn6tfVZt)


	70. Blood Loss and Cupcakes

Doflamingo cuddled deeper into Crocodile’s chest, sniffling a bit after a nice long cry. He felt a little better but his chest still felt hollow, but it was better now that he was in bed and wrapped in all his favorite blankets. 

Crocodile had hummed him a sea shanty, rubbed his back, and whispered little assurances the entire time. Doflamingo wouldn't have thought Crocodile would have been so okay with him being like this. His executives had always sneered when he got like this before. They said he shouldn’t feel like this, and to just get over it. 

He had expected Crocodile to be the same, telling him to suck it up and that his life was far from bad enough to be acting like a child. But instead Crocodile was the one holding him tenderly and telling him to take the day to just feel. 

Doflamingo was so comfortable he was close to slipping into blissful sleep when the door slammed open. 

“Pawpa!” The cry accompanied a small child running up to his side of the bed and trying to scramble up to him. “Pawpa not feel good?! Pawpa, Pawpa!” 

Crocodile sat up and glared at the door where Rosinante was fidgeting nervously. “She... she was very firm that she wanted to see you two,” he explained. 

Crocodile sighed before turning a warm smile to Sol, he reached over Doflamingo to set her between them. 

“Sweet Brat, it’s okay. Papa is just having a bad day, but that’s okay. Sometimes it’s alright to feel sad, okay?” Crocodile said to the little girl, wanting her to know that everything would be alright sooner or later, just not right now. 

Sol looked up at him with large chocolate eyes, glancing at her blonde father before she nodded in understanding. 

“It’s okay, Pawpa!” Sol cried, moving over to push herself into Doflamingo’s arms, nuzzling her head under his chin. “Me here for Pawpa,” she told him. Doflamingo sniffled and clutched the girl to him. Tears fell down his cheek and Crocodile smiled at how understanding their girl was. 

Crocodile heard Rosinante slowly backing out and looked over to the man with sharp eyes. “Get over here,” he hissed. 

“What?”

“I said get over here, it’s family time now and your power is perfect for a nap. So  _ get over here,”  _ Crocodile growled at Rosinante. The man jolted before jumping to do as Crocodile said. 

Rosinante ran over, kicked off his shoes, and only hesitated a moment before getting in the bed to cuddly against Doflamingo’s back. Doflamingo gave a soft look at the feel, he was still crying but it was progress. 

Crocodile laid back down with his little family, feeling that the only things that could make this better would be Doflamingo’s smile and his boys. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sanji heard the words ‘mermaid cafe’ and almost lost himself completely, his mind filled with images best left undescribed and his blood pressure rose to a concerning degree. 

_ “That isn’t respecting women,”  _ Zoro’s phantom voice stopped his thoughts cold. 

Sanji refused to not see the mermaids, but he wasn’t going to disrespect them! He slammed down his fists, getting control of his mind by pure will power. 

“He resisted!” Chopper announced in surprise. 

“I swear I’m going to beat this! I will not get a nosebleed and pass out again!” Sanji vowed, but not only for the chance to see them, for the chance to prove to himself that he wasn’t a creep. 

All he’d ever wanted was to treat every woman with the respect, the way his mother should have been treated. Somewhere along the way that mentality had gotten warped. 

Sanji was going to be better... it just might take some time.

* * *

  
  
  


“He tried to protect the Sunny at Sabaody,” Luffy informed Cami when she mentioned Hachi. 

Cami's face softened at the reminder of what befell her friends, most likely because of what happened in the wake of her kidnapping. 

“I hear he’s pretty much recovered now,” she added, her eyes wandering to Luffy as she contemplated warning him of his  _ reputation  _ on Fishman Island. He became  _ very  _ well known after the revelations of the War of the Best. She decided not to, she was sure Luffy didn’t want to be reminded of his losses at the moment. “But Ha-chin is originally from the Fishman District, so he’s resting there.” 

“Fishman District?” Usopp asked, wondering if there was a divide or if he was just overthinking it. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of a rough area,” Cami admitted. “But I can take you there, since I feel safe with you guys.” 

Luffy thought about it but decided he wanted to find his crew first. That was what was more important. “Let’s go later! I have to thank him face to face!” 

Cami smiled, happy to see Luffy hadn't changed even though he’d become so famous! 

* * *

  
  
  


Sanji had to force himself to calm down when he heard a woman’s voice as they entered what he assumed to be the Mermaid Cafe. 

This was a test on his will and he wasn’t going to lose! 

Cami laughed as Sanji began to cry in joy and from how hard he was trying not to freak out. This was his paradise, and it was torture trying to keep a lid on his now normal response to pretty girls. 

When a green haired mermaid took his hand Sanji thought he’d die. Even more so when for just a moment her green hair made him think of a certain swordsman. 

“I’ll introduce everyone!” Cami called. “The crying one is Sanji, the one with the nose is Usopp, and the raccoon is Chopper!”

“HEY! I’m a reindeer!” Chopped yelled to Luffy’s amusement. 

Cami hesitated for a moment before pointing to Luffy. “And this is the captain, Monkey D. Luffy.”

“MONKEY D. LUFFY?!” The mermaids yelled, all turning to Luffy with star struck eyes.

“It’s our lost protector's grandchild!” 

“Whitebeard’s lineage finally came!”

“Is he going to take up Whitebeard’s legacy?!”

“Yeah, will he protect the Island too?” 

Luffy tilted his head as he stepped back in confusion at the sudden turn of events. Why were all the mermaids all over him? And what did any of this have to do with his Grandpops? 

Luffy had no idea why his Grandpops would factor into anyone’s behavior. But they were being nice! Maybe they would give him meat!

* * *

  
  
  


Franky sighed in relief when he came back from scouting to see Robin had awoken. He hadn’t seen his girlfriend in two years and he hadn’t wanted to lose her now. 

Especially since apparently they didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore. Franky was looking forward to being able to display their love to their friends. 

“Oh, you’re up Robin,” Franky said with a grin. 

“Thanks to you,” the woman smiled up at the man she loved. 

Nami rolled her eyes at them, not surprised by the fond looks they threw at each other. She had always known they were dating, but that wasn’t something to focus on right now. “Did you see Luffy and the others?” 

“No, I can’t find them,” Franky sighed, also worried for the crew. He knew Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp would be fine... probably. But the major concern was for the Devil Fruit users that were missing. They could only hope they had been rescued like Franky rescued Robin. 

Nami sighed. “And we just got together again...” well whatever, everyone was probably fine. 

“But they wouldn’t die so easily,” Franky finished for her. Robin giggled, just having a good time as always. “We should find the Sunny too, but first, should we check with some inhabitants? I found a town nearby.” 

Nami smiled. “I think I’d like to do some shopping!” 

Robin laughed, “I’d like to have a look around as well, I’ve heard there might be something interesting down here.” Robin shouldered her bag that she miraculously still had and followed after Nami. Franky laughed at their easy going nature and followed. 

“So Franky, had any thoughts on Luffy’s wedding rings?” Nami asked conversationally. 

“A few,” Franky answered thoughtfully. He wanted the rings to be special but he had to keep in mind that a ring on Luffy’s fist would definitely break in less than a day. So he might have to go a little unconventional with these wedding bands, but hey, Luffy did say he liked Franky’s ship designs. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy did not like to be left out of things and he very rarely felt regret but at the moment he regretted being a Devil Fruit user. To have to watch Sanji play with the mermaids and have fun in the water made Luffy jealous. 

Although Cami said a bubble craftsman could make him a bubble so he could swim so that was cool! Which brought Luffy to the present. Despite entering the city illegally and the weird people that wanted Luffy to either die or join them, Luffy had someone he wanted to see. Funnily enough those guys had also mentioned Luffy’s ties to Whitebeard. 

“Hey, Cami, there is someone I wanna see!” Luffy spoke up, never one to beat around the bush. 

“Who is it?” Cami asked, thinking he probably meant someone mysterious and untouchable. “The Mermaid Princess?” 

“Nope,” Luffy said without missing a beat. He grinned as he remembered the friend he met two years ago. “It’s Jimbe!” 

“Boss Jimbe?” Cami asked. 

“Hey Luffy, you mean the Warlord Jimbe?!” Usopp asked, not up to speed on who Luffy was friends with at the moment. Just five minutes can change a lot of dynamics when it came to Luffy so it was always best to be sure. “No, he resigned during the war, so he’s a former Warlord.” 

“Yeah, he’s Ace’s and my friend!” 

Usopp gasped, Luffy was just too crazy sometimes. “What’s up with you and your family?! You even know the pirate empress, too!” 

Luffy laughed, taking off his hat as his smile fell into something small and fragile. “When Sandman died two years ago, I didn’t lose heart...” Luffy let his smile grow again, turning to Usopp who had fixed a look of concern on him. Luffy’s mind filled with images of Law's comforting words, Ace and Sabo’s loving arms, and Jimbe’s strong presence. He had stayed, even though he hadn’t had too, all to make sure Luffy and Ace didn’t spiral into despair. “In part thanks to him!” 

Usopp couldn’t help feeling warm at the words. If this man had helped Luffy, then Usopp would have to thank him. They would all want to thank him for being there for Luffy when they couldn’t. 

“I wanna see Jimbe!” Luffy proclaimed to the sky, shaking off the grief that almost gripped his heart. They had made a promise after all, and Luffy didn’t break promises!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanji was having an existential crisis. He was trying, he was trying very, very hard right now but with his head pushed into the marshmallow pillows of a mermaid's chest it was like the world was asking too much of him. 

She smelled milky sweet and he felt so damn comfortable. It was like he was back in his mom's arms for a minute, but he’d never felt this way about his mom before. 

He knew he should be worried about the ship they were hiding from but... the universe was out to destroy him and Sanji was all for it right now. 

No! He promised himself he would fight this mindset! He needed to think about something else.... like cooking! Yeah cooking, maybe he could make a dish with seaweed once everyone was back together. 

Seaweed was a pretty dark green color. Like Zoro’s hair... was Zoro's hair the same shade down there? Or was it a dark seaweed color?

Suddenly his mind conjured up an image of Zoro entirely naked and Sanji was lost to massive blood loss. 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy was really upset when those rude Fishmen came back and even suggested Luffy should leave one of his friends to die! 

He handled it quickly before Cami, much like a pirate, stole the prince fish guy's transportation. 

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Cami rushed to town, Usopp upset that Sanji’s dirty mind got them into trouble. Although Sanji did mumble one odd thing. He said, “Hard as it bobs around,” Usopp had gotten really red while Chopper muttered something about messed up antonymy at that. 

Luffy didn’t understand so focused on finding Sanji a donor. 

They managed to find two, just in the nick of time. But still, it was crazy that the fishmen wouldn’t donate blood to humans! What the hell did it even matter? Luffy didn’t get it. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Luffy, let me see your right arm,” Chopper said when he spotted the wound on Luffy’s arm. He quickly tested it and found the wound to be poisonous. 

Chopper felt a brief moment of fear but looking over Luffy told him his captain wasn’t being affected by it. He eased himself as he made Luffy let him treat it. 

“But you're okay?” Usopp asked, his eyes also looking for something wrong in his captain. He’d hate to lose him over such a shallow wound. 

“Uh-huh,” Luffy said with his trademark grin, not in the least concerned. 

Chopper sighed as he continued to clean the wound. Why couldn’t this crew do him a favor and just be a little more concerned for their health? It would ease him greatly. 

“This must be deadly poison. Are you really okay?” Chopper asked just to be sure. “Are you feeling any pain, nausea, a headache, anything?!” 

“None of that! I’m feeling good,” Luffy told his doctor. 

“I can’t believe it!” Chopper awed, Luffy was incredible to be fine after something like this. “An antibody must have developed in your body to counter such a poison!” Chopper told him. Luffy was so amazing. “Have you ever been poisoned before?” Chopper asked, not really thinking it could have been anything too difficult if it happened before he joined. After all, Luffy was still here. 

“Poison...” Luffy smiled wider. “I almost died from poisoning at Impel Down,” he told them, unaffected when even Sanji froze and looked at the captain with sorrowful eyes. 

Sanji had heard about that tidbit in great detail from Ivankov, but to hear it from Luffy... it made it real. 

Chopper almost dropped his tools as Luffy recounted the pain and torment he had felt at the time. He knew that a poisoning like that would be agony. And with it being enough to cause Luffy to have no reaction to this poison, then it must have been actual hell. 

Luffy just laughed at it all. “Almost died?!” Usopp yelled, fearful for his friend, making him snarl. “It’s not funny!”

Cami frowned as she watched three Strawhats drown in a moment of self loathing at just the mention of their captain going through hardship without them. 

Luffy just moved on in the conversation, clearly either oblivious of the seriousness or unwilling to discuss it. No one really knew, but no one questioned it. 

As long as Luffy was happy and alive they would continue supporting him. 

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy didn’t like this island anymore! Cami was saying this island didn’t have meat?!  _ No meat?!  _ How were any of these people alive if they didn’t have meat?!

“Oh, we have meat too!” Cami said, bringing hope to Luffy’s life yet again. “Shellfish meat! Scallop sandwich, Freshwater Clam pizza...”

Luffy’s smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. “THAT'S NOT MEAT! DON'T RUIN MEAT'S REPUTATION!” 

What the hell was with this island?! It was evil! This was the worst place he’d ever been, they were out to destroy meat! Luffy needed to punch whoever made Cami believe this counted as meat! 

No one else seemed to see how backwards this information was as they continued on without him. 

Luffy stayed where he was, not wanting to go into such a terrible place, he kept his fists clenched as he scowled at the entrance. 

“Hey! Don’t ruin meat's reputation!” Luffy yelled again, waving his fists in his upset as Usopp and Cami left him behind. 

Before Luffy could level this evil place the doors opened and out walked Brook! Well, surely Brook would agree with him!

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Come here, my beautiful girl!” Doflamingo ran after a squealing and giggling Sol, holding his skirt to not trip on it. 

Once Doflamingo had hit an upswing he’d been horrified that Sol had seen him that way. And so that brought them to now, where Doffy had promised to do anything Sol wanted, and Sol had wanted Doffy to play dress up with her. 

So Doflamingo was currently squeezed into one of Baby 5’s dresses, stretching it into ruin. Badly applied glitter makeup was smeared over his face where Sol had placed it way too heavily. Doflamingo looked pretty horrifying but Sol was happy so Crocodile didn’t comment. 

“Come to Queen Doffy!” Doflamingo cooed with a laugh, unafraid to make a mockery of himself. 

“Pfft,” Crocodile had to hold back a laugh, this was ridiculous but it was immensely entertaining. 

Doflamingo looked to Crocodile with a purple lipstick smeared smile. “Is my king feeling left out?” He cooed. 

“Oh no, I’m happy to watch,” Crocodile rumbled easily. 

“But my king! We must capture this wayward princess of ours!” Doflamingo yelled with playful alarm, pointing to Sol who was giggling as she crawled under the table to hide. 

“Wayward princess?” Crocodile raised a brow and put down his newspaper. Sol giggled again when Crocodile leaned over a bit to glance down at her. “Well, that is serious business.” 

“Yes! This princess of ours must be punished with tummy tickles!” Doflamingo explained with false urgency. 

Crocodile laughed and stood up. “It seems we must act quickly then.” 

Sol gasped, scrambling out from under the table with sweet laughter on her lips. “Mwagic! Help Sol!” She cried to her bananawani, jumping on top of the large dog sized gator to ride it to safety. 

Doflamingo cackled and gave chase, Crocodile followed at a slower pace as he chuckled softly. 

Crocodile got to the large family room just in time to see Doflamingo pluck Sol from the bananawanis back, swing her around before laying her back into the crook of his arm. He tickled her belly to her squealing delight, both of them wearing matching grins. 

“I see you captured a princess,” Crocodile said with a smile, leaning against the door. 

Doflamingo shared a mischievous smile with Sol. “I did... Now I think the princess and I need to capture ourselves a king. Don’t you think, my Little Rose Finch?” 

“Attack!” Sol ordered as she pointed at her dark haired father. Crocodile’s eyes widened as the two leaped at him. 

“Oh shit!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy was so relieved to hear that Fishmen ate meat. The world made sense again! Luffy didn’t really care much about the Vander Decken guy, he figured if it was important then it would come up again. 

Luffy was much more concerned with seeing the sights and thinking of all the meat he would eat! 

“Oh there is a candy factory!” Luffy spotted the building with a lovely smell coming from it. “Why is there a pirate flag?” He asked. 

“That? You can see the same flag at the entrance of the island and at the harbor,” Pappagu informed them. “That flag is protecting Fishman Island!”

Luffy tilted his head, not understanding. 

Pappagu continued on. “The mark belongs to a pirate called Charlotte Linlin of the New World,” he explained. “Also known as Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors!” 

Usopp and Brook gasped, exchanging a glance and then looked at Luffy. That was the pirate that was after Luffy, and trying to marry him into her pirate crew. They hadn’t told Luffy about that yet!

“Before the war, Whitebeard was protecting the island from pirates,” Pappagu said. 

“Grandpops was?!” Luffy sat up straight, interested to know more about his grandfather. Sandman hadn’t talked about him much and Luffy only got to meet him once before the war. Luffy wanted to know more and more, and even more after that!

“Yeah! Your grandfather!” Pappagu nodded. “He was a really big deal, he was a hero to the Fishman! You might have noticed some people treat you with a lot of respect, right?”

Luffy thought back to when he was with the mermaids and nodded. “Yeah, they did seem to know me.”

“That’s because you’re a celebrity! A lot of people think you’re going to take up Whitebeard's claim on the island,” Cami said with a smile. 

Luffy pouted a bit. He didn’t know about that, they seemed to be doing fine without him. 

“What’s wrong with Big Mom?” 

“Well, nothing. But she demands a lot of sweet candies every month in exchange. That’s what the factory is for. Whitebeard never asked anything from us.” 

“That’s cause my Grandpops was amazing!” Luffy said with a happy laugh. “But she’s protecting the island after Grandpops, so I bet she’s a good person!” Luffy said thoughtfully. 

“That’s hard to say,” Pappagu muttered. 

“So Big Mom views it as a business, maybe?” Usopp said. 

Luffy shrugged. “Big Mom... one of the Four Emperors, like Shanks and Grandpops. Wonder if I’ll meet her someday!” 

Usopp and Brook hoped that day would never come. 

* * *

  
  
  


“W~ore sparkle, Pawpa!” Sol demanded, her young tongue mangling the words ‘more sparkle, papa,’. Doflamingo laughed and added more  _ sprinkles _ to the cupcakes they were decorating. He loves that Sol called them cake sparkles instead of sprinkles. 

Sol’s second birthday was closing in and Doflamingo kept saying he had a  _ surprise  _ for her and Crocodile. So after dress up Sol had said she wanted to make snacks for the  _ surprise  _ guests Doflamingo had invited. 

“Of course, Rose Finch! Everyone is going to love these!” Doflamingo hummed while adding even more sprinkles. 

Doflamingo and Sol were covered in flour, both had never baked before and had to get Baby 5’s help several times. Luckily Baby 5 had now forgiven Doflamingo for her ruined dress, of which he was still wearing. 

“Now who should be our taste tester?” Doflamingo said thoughtfully, already knowing who Sol would suggest. 

“Swandman!” She squealed and snatched the tray of cupcakes, running out of the kitchen. 

Doflamingo grinned as he followed after her. The day has been really good so far! 

Sol was toddling by so fast, and with so much determination that she didn’t stop for her aunty Mansherry who was running down from the opposite direction. 

“Doffy!” Mansherry yelled out, jumping onto his shoulder and causing him to pause. Sol disappeared around the corner as he looked to Mansherry curiously. 

“Something wrong?” Doflamingo asked. 

“I’m so glad I found you! You have to get to the front room! Someone is threatening Croc!” She said hurriedly. 

Doflamingo was immediately on edge. “Alright, hold on!” Doflamingo summoned his strings and shot forward. He tried to ease the crippling worry that Sol had managed to get so far ahead of him. What if she was in danger too?!

Doflamingo flew into the front room, taking in everything as soon as possible. The tray of cupcakes was on the ground, the sweet treats ruined now. Crocodile was standing protectively in front of Sol, the blond princess clutching onto Crocodile's leg as she whimpered fearfully. She looked to be shaking from the amount of fear she felt. And worst of all Rosinante was on the floor, seemingly in pain. 

Doflamingo snarled in warning and turned to the other presence in the room.

Doflamingo stopped short and his shoulders fell. Confusion hit him as he looked at his oldest friend. “Vergo?” 

What the hell happened to Rosinante? Where was the threat Mansherry spoke of? Why was Crocodile looking so furious, and Sol so scared?! 

Vergo would never do anything to people Doflamingo cared about! 

“I’m home, Doffy,” Vergo said, not taking his eyes off Crocodile. 

This day might not go as well as Doflamingo thought it would. 

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Sunflower Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943353) by [YazziyousDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer)




End file.
